Moralidad Gris
by Peter Linderman
Summary: Dos agentes la Compañía dedicados a ocultar el secreto mejor guardado de la humanidad. Uno de los Nuestros, uno de Ellos. Jacob Bilger, experimentado, muy mayor y cansado de una labor que no conduce a ninguna parte. Prácticamente ha visto de todo. Tracy Chobham, joven, vital y con un futuro aún por esclarecer. Ninguno de los dos se rige por una brújula moral convencional...
1. Viejos Compañeros, Nuevos Compañeros

**Disclaimer:** Este relato es un fanfiction inspirado en la serie Héroes. Todos los personajes correspondientes a la serie Héroes, pertenecen a su creador Tim Kring y tiene plenos derechos sobre ellos. El resto es mera invención mía.

**Spoilers:** Existen spoilers hasta el capítulo 2x11 (_Powerless_). Espero que os guste y que dejéis _reviews_. Esta historia tiene lugar entre el día 10 de Octubre de 2006 (Capítulo 1x09 _Homecoming_) y el 31 de Octubre de 2006 (Capítulo 1x15 _Run!_). También aparece bastante trama referida mayoritariamente a las novelas gráficas de la primera temporada (especialmente a la serie _Wireless_ del 13# al 16#; _How do you stop an exploding man_ 17# y 18# y _The Death of Hana Gitelman_ 33# y 34#)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I:  
VIEJOS COMPAÑEROS, NUEVOS COMPAÑEROS**

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_10 de Octubre de 2006; 10:15 Horas; Los Ángeles, California_**

Llevábamos, ella y yo, más de media hora delante de sus tumbas. Mientras intentaba acostumbrarme a la idea de que realmente estaba muerto, de que no había sido un truco, ni un montaje bien elaborado. Había identificado los cadáveres, mejor dicho lo que quedó de ellos, antes de que la funeraria hiciera su trabajo. Y nos despedíamos de ellos, dejando un ramo de lirios en su último lugar de reposo, antes de realizar el viaje a Nueva York.

Me acordaba, mientras veía sus lápidas, de cómo él había sido el padrino de mi boda. Y años más tarde yo le devolví el gesto siendo el padrino de su único bebé. También me acordaba de cómo veinticinco años antes le había convencido para que acabase uniéndose a nuestra causa, a que colaborase con nuestra compañía, por el bien de la humanidad. Y también me acordaba del momento en el que le di la orden que acabó con su vida, la orden de que se pusiese en contacto con Suresh.

Había hecho lo correcto al dar esa orden, Chandra Suresh no se había mostrado reacio a colaborar con nosotros. Iba a ayudar a salvar una vida, y a parar a un asesino al mismo tiempo. Nosotros teníamos más experiencia en tratar con estos asuntos, treinta años de experiencia más o menos. Pronto cazaríamos al monstruo que los mató a ambos. Le meteríamos en una celda…

…o una bala en la sesera.

_«No, debo mantener la cabeza fría»_ pensaba reflexivamente. Había que hacer las cosas bien, necesitaríamos a Gabriel Gray vivo. El tiempo suficiente para descubrir qué era lo que le hace tan especial, para sacarle la clave que descubrió en las investigaciones de Suresh. Después ya sería hora de hacer venganza.

Las últimas noticias de él eran bastante preocupantes, al parecer había matado a una camarera de una cafetería de Midland el día anterior. Ya eran demasiadas muertes por nuestra culpa. No le habíamos parado cuando tuvimos oportunidad y ahora teníamos el asunto fuera de todo control. Y el FBI estaba claro que no podía pararle.

—Tenemos que tomar un avión —dijo Molly seriamente, después de arreglar el ramo de flores. Me sorprendía que mi ahijada se comportarse de esa manera, mostrando una madurez fuera de lo normal en una niña de doce años. Aunque normal no era el adjetivo más adecuado para ella.

—Todavía podemos quedarnos un poco más, si quieres —le propuse al ver que no quería llorar la pérdida que había sufrido. Pero ella negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que me miraba fijamente con esos ojos azules que había heredado de James. Y cogiéndome de la mano nos encaminamos a la salida del cementerio.

**POV: Tracy Chobham**

**_10 de Octubre de 2006; 13:15 Horas; Primatech Research, Hartsdale, Nueva York_**

Me hallaba en la salita de estar del subdirector de La Compañía, impaciente a la espera de su llegada. Deseando saber si había cambiado de opinión acerca de mi solicitud de formar parte, de una manera más activa, en las acciones de La Compañía. Había recibido una buena formación en el uso de mi habilidad gracias a ellos. Y deseaba, no, necesitaba mejor dicho, entrar dentro de ella.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho esperar, Tracy —exclamó repentinamente, haciendo que me sobresaltara un poco, mientras estaba observando detenidamente un violón del despacho. Se le notaba agitado, como preocupado por un asunto grave.

—No ha sido para tanto, Señor —exclamé quitándole importancia al hecho de que llevaba una hora aguardando su cita. Me hizo un gesto ofreciéndome una copa a la vez que se estaba sirviendo del mueble bar—. No, gracias, Señor. No quisiera ver doble.

Él esbozó una sonrisa ligera al oír el comentario, como si apenas tuviera ánimos para sonreír, dejando las dos copas encima del escritorio. Y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón, mientras bebía un sorbo de vino. Seguido de otro sorbo más y otro más, hasta que vació la copa completamente, sin dirigirme ni una sola palabra.

—Disculpa, pero lo necesitaba —exclamó al ver la expresión de mi rostro. —Y haz el favor de no llamarme 'Señor', ¿vale? —añadió haciéndome un gesto para que tomara asiento.

—Sí, Señ… Sí, Bob —me corregí al ver que volvía a comportarme como el primer día que le conocí. El día que supe que había más gente como nosotros. Al menos ahora parecía estar más relajado al ver que yo dejaba los formalismos a un lado, cogió la segunda copa que yo había negado y rozando con el dedo la superficie de la bebida esta se tornó traslucida. Transmutando la base de la materia con un sencillo gesto.

—Ojala pudiera hacerlo al revés —exclamó ofreciéndome una copa de agua, en vez del carísimo vino de Oporto, mientras volvía a rellenar la suya propia—. ¿Estás segura de que quieres dar este paso? —exclamó, después de otro sorbo, mientras echaba un vistazo a lo que parecía un informe medico que había sobre una bandeja del escritorio.

—Sí —exclamé intentando mostrar el mayor aplomo posible, aunque me temblaban un poco el cuerpo.

—Este no es un trabajo fácil, Tracy —exclamó dejando tanto el informe, como la copa, sobre el escritorio y entrelazando los dedos de las manos, sobre la madera—. Tendrás que acatar órdenes, y tomar decisiones, muy difíciles. Se te pedirá que hagas cosas que pueden clasificarse de inmorales. Cosas que la mayoría de la gente consideraría inhumanas —añadió fijándose en mis ojos detenidamente, esperando ver algún titubeo ante ese discurso—. Pero nosotros somos necesarios. El mundo está cambiando y la gente no quiere asumir ese cambio, lo que nos ocurre como especie que somos. Es un gran desafío en el que te quieres embarcar —continuó él con el discurso, mientras yo intentaba mantenerme firme ante su mirada—. ¿Realmente estás segura de que quieres unirte a nosotros? —terminó diciendo, parecía que me estaba dando una ultima oportunidad más allá de lo normal para que me retractara, pero yo ya tenía la decisión tomada mucho antes de entrar en ese despacho.

—Sí, estoy segura —dije firmemente, manteniendo oculto el temor que me invadía por dentro. El rostro de Bob reflejó durante unos segundos un insólito pesar, para después adquirir la máscara de una sonrisa exagerada.

—Entonces te doy la enhorabuena —exclamó dándome un apretón de manos—. Bienvenida a la agencia de inversiones S & B —añadió agitando levemente mi mano.

—¿Smith & Barney? —pregunté sorprendida, iba a trabajar de incógnito en una empresa de bolsa, y no tenía ni idea de acciones o inversiones.

—Sólo es una tapadera, no te preocupes —contestó al ver mi expresión aturdida—. Te asignaré a un agente como compañero, hasta que pases el periodo de prueba. Pero procura tener tacto con él, no te aproveches de tu ventaja.

—Disculpa, ¿qué quiere decir? —pregunté sorprendida por el comentario.

—Así trabajamos aquí, codo con codo. Formando pareja, uno normal por cada uno de nosotros —explicó volviendo a convertir otra copa de vino en agua, y ofreciéndomela.

_«Estupendo»_ pensé mientras me refrescaba la garganta con la bebida, pensando que sería más fácil conseguir mi propósito con un compañero que no pudiera seguir todos mis pasos.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_11 de Octubre de 2006; 06:15 Horas; Edificio Kirby, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

_«Al fin se ha dormido»_ pensaba viendo como Molly había sucumbido al cansancio de estar toda una noche despierta. Seguía teniendo pesadillas por todo lo ocurrido en su casa de Los Ángeles, pero al menos ya hablaba e intentaba mantener la mente centrada en otras cosas. Salí de la habitación ordenando a uno de los guardias que entrara por si se despertaba. Tenía pánico a quedarse sola después de haber estado durante horas oculta del hombre del saco.

_«Gabriel Gray»_ rumiaba su nombre con puro odio. Pensando en lo cerca que lo había tenido unos meses atrás, tan solo seis meses atrás, antes de que se hiciera llamar Sylar. Apaciguándome mientras subía en el ascensor, a la planta donde estaba la oficina de Bishop. Para ponerme al día de las últimas noticias sobre nuestro número uno en la lista de los más buscados. Cuando entré en su oficina estaba hablando por teléfono, y me hizo un fugaz gesto para que me sentara, cuando se percató de mi presencia.

—Hay que evaluar las opciones —exclamaba a través del auricular, y seguidamente escuchaba la replica de su interlocutor—. Seguirás las órdenes, ¿Entendido? —contestó severamente y seguidamente colgó el aparato.

—¿Qué es lo que hay de nuevo? —pregunté a Bishop, al ver que estaba como disgustado por algo.

—Buenas y malas noticias —contestó él sobriamente mirándome a través de las gafas de montura gruesa—. La buena noticia es que el equipo de Texas ha cazado a Sylar esta madrugada…

—¡Eso son muy buenas noticias! —pronuncié sin poder contenerme de la emoción. Estaba claro que acabaría metiendo la pata, tarde o temprano.

—…La mala noticia es esta —añadió, después de que me expresara, pasándome lo que parecía un historial medico. Lo ojeé por encima, fijándome en que se trataba de un análisis sanguíneo de Molly Walker—. Da positivo en el virus Shanti.

—Eso ya lo sospechábamos desde hace meses. No entiendo qué es a lo que te refieres —contesté devolviéndole el informe seguidamente. Pero Bishop parecía cansado, agotado más bien diría yo.

—Verás, la mala noticia no es que sea el virus Shanti —exclamó quitándose las gafas y masajeándose el entrecejo—. Es que es exactamente el mismo virus. No una variante que se haya transmitido durante todo este tiempo —añadió limpiando las gafas con un pañuelo de papel.

—Eso no es posible —exclamé recordando los informes que aseguraban que Shanti Suresh llevaba treinta dos sin ser un peligro para la humanidad. Y con ello confinado el extraño virus, de la cual era portadora, que había amenazado a todos los individuos con poderes.

—Al parecer alguien ha utilizado la cepa original para infectar a Molly —explicó observando la expresión de mi rostro ante semejante acusación. Insinuando claramente, y sin ningún tapujo, que ese alguien era parte de nuestra compañía.

—¿Sospechas de alguien en particular? —pregunté con un tono neutro, carente de ánimo o emoción.

—De muchos, tal vez demasiados. Menos de ti, claro —añadió lo último al notar que yo me removía inquieto en el asiento—. Hace seis meses, cuando se manifestó el don de Molly, alguien se debió de incomodar mucho —dijo Bishop ansiosamente, dirigiendo la mirada al documento que evidenciaba una traición enmascarada dentro de la Compañía—. Está claro que quien lo hizo no quería que le siguieran sus pasos.

Había sido un golpe de autentica suerte que la hija de los Walker tuviera el don de la clarividencia. La facultad de encontrar personas en cualquier lugar del mundo, y ver qué estaban haciendo. Ella iba a revolucionar todo el sistema de seguimiento que llevábamos realizando desde hacía treinta años. Se iban a acabar los secuestros y el empaquetado y etiquetado de los individuos dotados genéticamente. Tan sólo haría falta un historial de la policía, una foto o cualquier otra cosa para localizarlos y seguir sus pasos. Pero Molly había perdido su don al mes de que se manifestara. Y todos los planes y proyectos que se habían creado en torno a ella se habían derrumbado.

—Ella se encuentra bien, no parece que esté en peligro —dije después de soltar un leve resoplo de angustia.

—Sí, aparentemente está todo en orden —replicó Bishop cabeceando afirmativamente—. Pero la enfermedad irá mermando sus capacidades, poco a poco. Ahora es su habilidad, pero dentro de unos meses puede que no pueda respirar por si misma —añadió dramáticamente y mirándome con aspereza—. Tenemos a nuestros mejores expertos investigando cómo funciona ese dichoso virus. Secuenciando hasta el último par de bases de ese mal nacido. Pero seguimos sin resultados.

_«Sólo una persona hubiera podido ayudarnos»_ pensé, recordando a Chandra Suresh. El genetista Hindú que había investigado la afección de su hija, y que al parecer había llegado hasta la clave de su cura. Pero ahora sus cenizas debían estar flotando en medio del mar, esparcidas por su otro hijo.

—Sé que tú no harías daño a Molly. Para ti es casi como la hija que nunca tuvisteis Amanda y tú —expresó Bishop tras guardar el informe médico dentro del escritorio. Sin retractarse de aquella mención tan dolorosa que había hecho—. Pero te pido, por favor, que te mantengas al margen de todo esto. De Sylar, y de este otro asunto —añadió señalando con la mirada el cajón cerrado con llave.

—¿Cómo puedes pedirme que haga eso? —dije impulsivamente, dirigiéndole una mirada fría. Se lo debía a los padres de Molly, tenía que encontrar la manera de asegurarle un futuro a ella. Atrapar al asesino de sus padres, y al culpable de su actual condición, era lo menos que podía hacer.

—Es por tu propio bien. Estás demasiado implicado emocionalmente en esto —exclamó recostándose en el respaldo del asiento, y mirándome con aprecio—. Bennet y sus chicos se pueden ocupar de Sylar ellos solos.

—No pienso tomarme unas vacaciones —exclamé tajantemente al ver por dónde iba la conversación—. Si es eso lo que estás sugiriendo.

—Pienso que no deberías volcarte tanto en el trabajo, Jake. Puedes acabar perdiendo el norte —me aconsejó sensatamente Bishop. Aunque él sabía que este trabajo era mi manera de soportar las embestidas que me daba el destino—. Pero tengo algo para que te distraigas un poco. Una chica nueva que…

—¿Me vas a relegar a niñera? ¿Otra vez? —exclamé secamente, observando como la sonrisa insolente de Bishop resaltaba su redonda faz.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —exclamó cínicamente, pulsando el botón del interfono para hablar con la secretaria—. Haz que pase, Doris.

_«Tal vez debería de haber aceptado las vacaciones»_ pensaba molesto por mi nueva asignación. Era un engorro tener a un novato como compañero. Sabía en parte lo que me encontraría en cuanto se abriera la puerta del despacho. Seguramente una joven idealista, llena de entusiasmo y de inseguridades. Y con el ego extremadamente inflado debido a su poder.

—Jake, te presento a Tracy Ch… —exclamó Bishop, mientras me incorporaba del asiento para verla. Pero el resto de la frase de Bishop se disolvió cuando la vi cruzar la entrada. Veintipocos, pelo castaño rizado a media melena, ojos negros, piel cobriza y de constitución delgada.

Esa era su descripción a primera vista. Pero había algo en su rostro que había provocado que me quedara absorto, algo que me era extrañamente familiar.

**POV: Tracy Chobham**

**_11 de Octubre de 2006; 08:30 Horas; Edificio Kirby, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

—…Tracy, te presento a tu compañero durante tu periodo de prueba. Jacob Bilger —terminó de presentarnos Bob, había levantado la mano para saludar al tal Bilger. Pero tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y responder a mi gesto.

—Encantada de conocerle —estreché su mano mientras él no paraba de mirarme de arriba abajo. Mientras tanto, Bob nos dirigía una mirada divertida a ambos de manera intermitente, examinando atentamente la reacción de Bilger, y la mía.

—Sí… igualmente —acabó por responder Bilger, con la mano todavía aferrada a la mía—. Disculpe que le pregunte. Pero… ¿Nos conocemos de antes?

Negué con la cabeza ligeramente. No había visto en mi vida a ese tipo. Tenía el pelo oscuro muy corto con bastantes mechones canosos en las sienes, y principio de calvicie. Cincuentón, ojos castaños, alto y de complexión robusta. Parecía que tenía un pequeño problema de sobrepeso, pero sólo lo parecía. No eran hombreras de gomaespuma lo que llenaba el traje de ejecutivo que vestía. Tenía la extraña pinta de ser un matón de discoteca vestido de Dolce & Gabana.

_«Un antiguo policía, tal vez un ex-marine»_ pensé. Aunque era bastante desafortunada a la hora de juzgar mis primeras impresiones.

—Puede que me haya visto en el vestíbulo al entrar. Debe ser eso… —afirmé después de soltarme la mano. A menudo mi don provocaba esos malentendidos, tenía que andarme con cuidado con él.

—Jake, confío en que le enseñes bien los viejos trucos de este trabajo —exclamó Bob seguidamente—. Os he dejado el informe de vuestra nueva asignación en el ordenador de tu mesa. Para que os pongáis manos a la obra —añadió mientras nos despedía de su despacho.

—¿Te apellidas Chapman, no? —preguntó Bilger después de un rato mientras nos dirigíamos a su despacho.

—Chobham, Tracy Chobham —le corregí un poco molesta por la manera en que seguía mirándome.

—Chobham… Chobham… —mascullaba para sí mismo mi apellido mientras andaba, cómo intentando aprendérselo de memoria—… Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¡Creo que conocí a tu madre! ¡Teresa Chobham estuvo bastantes años trabajando con nosotros!

Le respondí con un leve gesto de afirmación con la cabeza, que le calmó un poco. Mis padres, ambos, habían trabajado aquí. En esta misma Compañía, durante quince años. Como técnicos de laboratorio en el departamento de I+D. Al entrar en su despacho me fijé enseguida en el pequeño montón de expedientes que había apilados desordenadamente encima del escritorio. Así como en un extraño mapamundi que había a un lado, y un mono de trabajo gris junto a lo que parecía una bomba de fumigación.

—Disculpa por el desorden, pero todo esto es de un caso anterior —expresó retirando los expedientes a un lado, para sentarse cómodamente delante de la terminal—. Cuando pases el periodo de prueba te darán un despacho para ti sola. Por ahora confórmate con compartir el mío —exclamó repentinamente mientras tecleaba su código de acceso, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Para volverlos otra vez a la pantalla del ordenador—. Tengo curiosidad ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

—¿Hacer el qué? —pregunté extrañada.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_11 de Octubre de 2006; 09:15 Horas; Edificio Kirby, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

—Unirte a la Compañía. ¿Quién te ha convencido? ¿Bishop, tal vez? —aclaré a Chobham, mientras me disponía a acceder al informe de la próxima misión.

—Nadie me ha convencido —exclamó ella rotundamente.

Pero aquello no me lo tragaba, NADIE en la Compañía había entrado por gusto o por iniciativa propia. Siempre había alguna razón, algún falso propósito que motivaba a aquellos que trabajaban en esas oficinas.

—Te revelaré la clave de este trabajo: Tu compañero —dije mientras mandaba imprimir la documentación referente a la planta de Pharmatech y el expediente de Hana Gitelman—. Si no confías en él tu vida, acabarás muerta. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido, señor —respondió cabizbajamente ante la gravedad de mis palabras—. Estoy deseando comenzar y aprender mucho junto a usted.

_«Por lo menos hace bien la pelota»_ pensaba observando su carácter servicial. Tenía tentaciones de mandarla a hacer todo el trabajo de oficina que llevaba atrasado desde mi partida a Los Ángeles. Pero había cosas más urgentes que realizar.

—Pues vete preparando. Nos vamos a Montana… —exclamé descolgando el teléfono del escritorio para llamar al aeropuerto y reservar el vuelo—… de caza.

**_11 de Octubre de 2006; 19:35 Horas; Billings, Montana_**

Miraba el Rolex molesto por la maldita precisión con la que funcionaba. Implacablemente, sin ningún fallo, ni un segundo más lento o más acelerado. La verdad es que no entendía por qué seguía conservando ese reloj.

Tal vez era por puro sentimentalismo, el último regalo que me había realizado Amanda por nuestro aniversario de bodas. Pero ese recuerdo, ese sentimiento, se ensombrecía con cada tic-tac y vuelta de engranaje de la dichosa maquinaria.

—Tuerce a la derecha en el siguiente desvío —le señalé a Chobham, para que tomara la entrada de servicio de la autopista a la planta de Pharmatech. Oficialmente íbamos a Pharmatech para ofertar un paquete de inversiones y la asesoría de nuestra agencia. Extraoficialmente visitábamos la planta con el objetivo de evaluar una brecha provocada en la seguridad de la Compañía.

—¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente esa tal Gitelman? —me preguntó Chobham mientras conducía con la luz del atardecer cada vez más intensa.

—Intercepta datos electrónicos —le expliqué mientras revisaba el historial de Gitelman. Había trabajado para el Mossad como agente de inteligencia, evaluando situaciones de conflicto. Elaborando planes de actuación militar, y desarrollando medidas de defensa. Toda una experta en el campo de la inteligencia militar. Pero su gran sueño era ser también una agente de campo.

Y nosotros le hicimos su sueño realidad. Le dijimos que pertenecíamos a un grupo especial de operaciones de la CIA, le entrenamos en el trabajo de campo, y por último le dimos un empujoncito a su "don" oculto. Para que acabara manifestándose de una vez por todas.

El gran fallo que tuvimos, fue menospreciarla. Había algo en el carácter de Gitelman que no encajaba con la política de la Compañía. Y ese algo era su sentido de la ética. Gitelman había colaborado, había confiado en nosotros, por que pensaba realmente que éramos los buenos. No tenía el sentido común de ver las cosas como son en realidad. Ni blancas, ni negras. Sino una infinidad de tonos grises que confunden a todo el mundo.

Y en cuanto Gitelman perdió la confianza que había depositado en nosotros, se acabaron los planes que habíamos realizado con respecto a ella. Su poder nos habría abierto las puertas a todos los servicios de inteligencia del globo. Pero la impaciencia de mis superiores había llevado a Gitelman a Tanzania. En una primera misión en la que acabó apresada.

—La directiva indica que nada de comunicaciones electrónicas. Ni móvil, ni el portátil, ni SMS, ni GPS, nada —le expliqué a Chobham. Gitelman en teoría podía interceptar todo tipo de comunicaciones que se transmitiesen electrónicamente. Desde un mensaje de telégrafo en código Morse, hasta una señal de alta frecuencia WiFi—. Y hay que cazarla viva, es primordial.

_«Hay muchas cosas que aclarar»_ pensé mientras volvía a echar un vistazo al Rolex. Tal vez todo era demasiado gris, demasiado confuso. Pero algunos sí eran realmente los malos. Observando la absoluta precisión del segundero, recordé la razón por la que me uní a la Compañía. Ese falso propósito que me había inventado para darme ánimos: "Cazar a los Malos". Yo había comenzado al igual que Gitelman, y al igual que Chobham. Con la misma visión de un mundo en blanco y negro. Pero este trabajo me había abierto los ojos. Y observaba una vez más la hora, mientras Chobham estacionaba el coche en el parking. Contemplando el reloj que seis meses atrás me había arreglado magistralmente un tipo que acabaría llamándose Sylar.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_11 de Octubre de 2006; 20:05 Horas; Industrias Pharmatech, Billings, Montana_**

—Señor, ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? —exclamé después de salir del aparcamiento, mientras entrábamos en las instalaciones.

—Dispara por esa boquita —respondió chulescamente, con una expresión graciosa en el rostro. No me gustaba esos aires de familiaridad que se daba conmigo, y yo reaccionaba como siempre que me sentía incomoda. Mostrándome lo más cautelosa posible, y estando alerta.

—¿Y si no puedes tener el apoyo de tu compañero? —pregunté disimuladamente—. Quiero decir, si estás sólo y sin refuerzos.

—Segunda Lección: A falta de un compañero, tu mejor baza eres tú misma —respondió volviéndose unos pasos sobre sí mismo, antes de continuar andando.

_«Eso es un alivio»_ pensé. Al menos tenía una baza mejor que la mayoría de la gente. Observando las instalaciones acompañados de un "guía" turístico de la planta, a medida que íbamos accediendo a la zonas de mayor seguridad.

—Disfruten de la visita —exclamó el guía, dejándonos en el centro de vigilancia de la planta. Bilger no perdía el tiempo con esas tonterías y se dirigía al único operario que trabajaba en el puesto informático.

Un tipo delgado con el pelo castaño rizado, desgreñado y una barbilla mal afeitada salpicada de migas de croissant.

—Dime, ¿Qué tenemos acerca de ella? —le preguntó cogiéndole prestado un bollo que había encima del escritorio sin cortarse. Éste no se molestó al ver la falta de cortesía de mi compañero, y empezó a manipular las cintas de seguridad para mostrarnos lo que tenía.

—Se coló en las instalaciones fingiendo ser una inspectora de sanidad —exclamó echándome un breve vistazo a mi por el rabillo del ojo—. Y una vez dentro manipuló las cámaras de seguridad para andar a sus anchas. Pero hizo un intento de acceder al Subsotano 3, aunque sólo lo intentó.

—¿Cómo sabes que lo hizo si no hay grabaciones? —pregunté sin darme cuenta de que había cortado la pregunta que iba a realizar Bilger.

—¿Y tú eres…? —preguntó, dirigiendo una mirada impertinente a Bilger.

—Ethan, esta es Tracy. Tracy, este… bueno, ya sabes el resto —respondió de mala manera Bilger.

—Por suerte nuestra seguridad sigue siendo un poco anticuada —exclamó Ethan volviéndose del todo hacia mí—. Las cámaras de los sótanos graban en VHS. No pudo manipularlas.

—¿Qué es lo que buscaba? —preguntó Bilger, después de pedirme silencio con la mirada, al ver que volvía a abrir la boca de manera inoportuna.

—Buscaba información sobre las "vitaminas" que le administramos en Alaska —respondió Ethan, accediendo a un listado de archivos en el ordenador—. Pero al final se llevo un premio y todo. De hecho, no nos habríamos dado cuenta de lo que se llevó si no hubiera realizado el inventario a mano…

—¿Qué se llevó? —preguntó Bilger sorprendido, mirando el esquema que le estaba enseñando—. La madre que me…

—…Sí, se llevó una de las pistolas neumáticas, una copia de los diagramas y el listado de ventas de las agujas del año pasado, sin retocar —añadió mientras giraba la pantalla para mostrarme el diagrama de lo que había sido sustraído.

—¿Cómo se escapó? —pregunté, callándome las preguntas que tenía sobre lo que estaba viendo.

—Eso es lo más humillante, por la puerta principal. Ante los ojos de todos los guardias —exclamó dándose por vencido al ver que Bilger le robaba el último croissant de la caja—. Llevo desde la tarde de ayer intentando reconstruir todos sus pasos desde que entró en las instalaciones. Es una crack —dijo echando un vistazo a la grabación de Hana Gitelman delante de un panel de acceso—. ¡Dios, creo que me he enamorado! —añadió después de soltar un leve suspiro de resignación. Bilger y yo le dirigimos una mirada de reproche que le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

—Romeo, deja de babear y dinos si pudo acceder a algo más aparte de lo que se llevó —le amonestó Bilger, después de terminarse el croissant. Ethan le negó con la cabeza seguidamente mientras yo continuaba examinando los diagramas de la pistola.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_11 de Octubre de 2006; 20:05 Horas; Industrias Pharmatech, Billings, Montana_**

Quince minutos después salíamos de las instalaciones de Pharmatech, con más preguntas que cuando habíamos entrado. Hana había demostrado con su pequeña incursión sus aptitudes para el espionaje. Las mismas aptitudes que nosotros habíamos querido explotar para nuestra organización.

—Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas. Pero ahora no es el momento de que te las responda —dije tras sentarme en el asiento del conductor del vehículo. Chobham parecía un poco aturdida por lo que había leído en los informes de la planta. Mientras, tomábamos la salida a la autopista para encaminarnos a una ciudad llamada Missoula.

—¿Para qué demonios era esa pistola? —inquirió después de media hora en silencio, sin poder aguantarse las ganas de hablar.

—Como sabrás la Compañía hace un seguimiento de la gente con habilidades. Fotografías de vigilancia, noticias relacionadas con sus actuaciones, historiales médicos y otras tantas cosas —empecé a explicarle la situación a grandes rasgos—. Para saber exactamente dónde están todos los sujetos les implantamos un marcador radioactivo, y les seguimos por satélite. Utilizamos esa pistola para ese propósito —añadí monótonamente.

—¿Marcador radioactivo? ¿Estás de guasa? —preguntó Chobham mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Verás, esos marcadores tienen una vida media de veinticuatro meses. Por lo que tenemos que reempaquetar y reetiquetar a todos los sujetos investigados, cada dos años.

—¿Qué era lo que le inyectasteis en Alaska a Gitelman? —preguntó mirando al frente, absorta por lo que le acababa de revelar—. ¿Lo que ella estaba buscando? —aclaró, dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de incertidumbre.

—Eso era un simple placebo. Una sustancia inocua, nada más —respondí observando atentamente la reacción de Chobham al darse cuenta de dónde se había metido. La mayoría de los novatos les pasaba lo mismo, sentían escrúpulos por el _modus operandi_ de la Compañía.

—Y ahora, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó después un rato digiriendo el trago.

—Nos dirigimos a Missoula, en busca de una tal Samantha Meisner —le expliqué mientras encendía las luces para conducir de noche.

—¿Samantha Meisner?

—Es el pseudónimo de Hana aquí en Montana. Lleva un mes oculta —exclamé observando el rostro de Chobham que cada vez mostraba mayor perplejidad—. Hana fue etiquetada en Alaska cuando su don se manifestó, siguiendo el protocolo habitual en estos casos.

—¿Oculta? ¿Protocolo habitual? ¿Sabíais que estaba aquí todo este tiempo y no la habéis capturado?

—Te estás haciendo mal las preguntas, Chobham —le corregí—. Tercera Lección: Hay que controlar lo que realmente importa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? No te entiendo.

—Nuestro trabajo consiste en mantener vigilados a esas personas, sólo vigilados. Evitar que sean un peligro, para sí mismos, para los demás o para nuestra organización. Y hacer lo que sea necesario para ese objetivo —dictaminé, dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada mientras ella examinaba el mapa de carreteras—. La pregunta no es "¿Por qué ha entrado ella en las instalaciones de Pharmatech?", sino "¿Quién leches le dijo dónde debía mirar?".

_«…y si ese alguien también está relacionado con la enfermedad de Molly»_ pensé para mí mismo. En esta profesión se aprende que las coincidencias no existen. Y era muy sospechoso que los dos sistemas de seguimiento de nuestra agencia estuviesen siendo expuestos de manera sistemática. Primero, eliminando el don de la hija de los Walker. Y segundo, aquella filtración de información. Pero, por supuesto, no le iba a revelar a Chobham la existencia una conspiración oculta dentro de la Compañía.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_11 de Octubre de 2006; 21:54 Horas; Montana_**

—Para en la siguiente gasolinera, por favor —le pedí a Bilger al ver la entrada de servicio.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te encuentras mal? —preguntó sorprendido, pero el color de mi cara ya debía de ser suficiente respuesta porque enseguida dio al intermitente. En cuanto el coche dejó de moverse salí despedida hacia los servicios.

_«Tranquilízate, Tracy»_ me decía a mí misma, después de vomitar en la taza del váter, y me refrescaba a continuación la cara con el agua del lavabo. No me había esperado nada de lo que me estaba contando Bilger. Pensaba que las insinuaciones de mi padre y de Bob sólo eran un intento de disuadirme. Pero no, no lo eran. Y lo peor es que mi compañero hablaba de ese tema con absoluta naturalidad, cómo si fuera lo más corriente del mundo.

_«Tal vez para él lo sea»_ pensé concentrándome en la misión que tenía por delante, en mi verdadera misión. Y seguidamente me observé atentamente en el espejo, procurando mostrarme lo más serena posible y asintiendo a la figura reflejada antes de salir de los inodoros femeninos.

—Perdón, pero es que los viajes largos en coche siempre me provocan náuseas —me disculpé ante Bilger, el cual estaba sentado de refilón en el capó, junto a la hilera de motocicletas estacionadas—. Se me pasará un poco si bebo algo para calmarme —añadí señalándole la cafetería. Bilger asintió seguidamente y torció el gesto al decirle que no tenía dinero en metálico, sólo tarjetas de crédito que podría rastrear Gitelman. Por el bien de la misión le tocaría pagar la cuenta a él.

**POV: ¿?**

**_11 de Octubre de 2006; 23:06 Horas; Missoula, Montana_**

No tenía muchos minutos antes de que llegaran, tan sólo un breve lapso de tiempo. Pero el trayecto a toda pastilla en moto se había hecho muy corto, y ya estaba enfrente de la choza de _Wireless_ cuando mis nervios estaban a punto de estallar. No entendía cómo se le había ocurrido cometer la estupidez de entrar en las instalaciones de Pharmatech. El plan era que le suministraría toda la información que pudiera desde dentro de la Compañía, mientras ella permanecía fuera del radar. Sin levantar sospechas. Y ella me proporcionaría la información que tenía en su posesión, el expediente de la paciente Willis, a cambio. Pero _Wireless_ tenía un carácter impulsivo que estaba avocado a la autodestrucción.

Estacioné la moto robada en la parte trasera de la casucha junto a la suya, implorando porque no se encontrara allí y que la hubiera dejado abandonada. Pero al cruzar la puerta vi el monitor del ordenador portátil encendido y un programa en marcha.

_«¡Va a estropearlo todo!»_ pensé, soltando un bufido de irritación.

—¡ALTO AHÍ! —Oí una voz detrás de mí y noté el cañón de un arma apretado fuertemente en mi espalda—. ¡LEVANTA LAS MANOS! ¡DÓNDE PUEDA VERLAS! —continuó vociferando _Wireless_ con su acento israelí.

—¡Por todos tus muertos! —exclamé dándome la vuelta y contemplando fijamente los ojos castaños de _Wireless_—. ¡Soy yo!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó encrespada, bajando la pistola neumática con la que había fingido apuntarme—. Se supone que no deben saber que tú me estás ayudando.

—Escucha, hay dos agentes de la Compañía que van a por ti en estos momentos. Acaban de salir de Pharmatech y estarán aquí de un momento a otro —le expliqué lo más rápidamente posible—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre amenazarme con eso? —exclamé asombradamente, señalándole la herramienta.

—Es lo único que tenía a mano. ¿Quiénes son esos agentes? ¿Bennet es uno de ellos? —inquirió _Wireless_ inquieta mientras se dirigía a la pantalla del ordenador.

—¿Qué más da? Vienen a por ti. ¡Tienes que largarte ya! —respondí frenéticamente.

—Tranqui, necesito un poco más de tiempo —exclamó situándose delante de la pantalla, y observando el programa de búsqueda en funcionamiento—. Estoy siguiendo una pista de Texas. Una papelera bastante curiosa.

Y yo mientras me moría de los nervios, viendo la serenidad de _Wireless_. Tenía mucha seguridad en sus aptitudes, pero aquello rayaba mi desesperación. No sabía qué demonios hacer una vez apareciesen en escena.

—¡Ya está! —exclamó _Wireless_, al dar con lo que estaba buscando—. Ahora sí voy a tener un arma a mi favor para amenazarles —añadió sonriente mientras acercaba la cara a la pantalla del ordenador.

—¡No hay tiempo para tonterías! —protesté pasándole la chaqueta vaquera, y dirigiéndonos hacia las motos para tomar caminos opuestos. Yo de vuelta en dirección a Billings y ella rumbo a Nevada.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_11 de Octubre de 2006; 23:06 Horas; Helena, Montana_**

Ya me estaba tranquilizando un poco, gracias a ese breve descanso en la cafetería. Seguía notando el estómago vacío y revuelto, aunque la infusión me había calmado el malestar. Y Bilger mientras tanto tomaba tranquilamente una taza de café humeante, para mantenerse despierto.

—¿Qué es lo que le espera a Gitelman? —pregunté vacilantemente, temiendo la franqueza tan aplastante de mi compañero—. ¿Qué le va a ocurrir una vez la atrapemos?

_«¡Y me pide que confíe en él mi vida!»_ pensaba alucinada. Intentaba mostrar más aplomo del que podía reunir, pero era bastante difícil fingir coraje cuando te tiembla el cuerpo entero. En ese momento la persona que menos confianza me inspiraba era ese tipo, y por la manera en que me miraba parecía que estaba oliendo mi miedo. Igual que un animal al acecho de su presa.

—La meteremos en una cárcel, en Texas. Una expresamente diseñada para ella —respondió este después de un trago—. Recuerda que seguimos órdenes, cazarla viva.

_«Me he metido en la cueva del lobo»_ pensé inmediatamente. Algo me decía que si las órdenes no fueran tan estrictas el destino de Gitelman podría ser muy diferente, un destino mucho más oscuro.

—Aunque no lo creas, esto es lo mejor —añadió Bilger después de que se terminara el café—. Esto es lo más humano que podemos hacer —aclaró observándome fijamente.

—Lo comprendo. Es lo mejor… —le repliqué asintiendo con la cabeza, intentando mostrarme conforme.

—No, no lo comprendes. Y tampoco lo aceptas —exclamó Bilger incisivamente, dejándome aturullada—. No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas. Sólo te estoy explicando qué está ocurriendo en realidad —añadió, mirándome a los ojos, con un tono paternal. Y por un segundo me dio la impresión de que acababa de insinuar más de lo que querían decir sus palabras. Rompiendo la aparente coraza de insensibilidad, para demostrarme que podía confiar en él. Que pensase lo que pensara, me cubriría la espalda y no me dejaría a un lado.

Aunque ese momento de debilidad se esfumó, en el instante que la camarera vino a cobrar las bebidas, para volver a mostrar un carácter adusto y aparentemente superficial.

_«¡Puede ser un trampa!»_ pensé involuntariamente, mientras Bilger dejaba una propina a la camarera y nos poníamos en marcha otra vez con el vehículo. Podía tratarse de un engaño, para que bajase la guardia y me descubriera. Me estaba empezando a volver paranoica y sólo llevaba un día en este trabajo. Tal vez la paranoia era un efecto secundario de dejar la medicación.

—¿Tienes novio…? —preguntó de improviso Bilger cuando ya estábamos a pocos minutos de nuestro objetivo—. ¿…o algún tipo de pareja? —añadió al ver mi estupefacto rostro.

_«¿¡Me está tirando los tejos!?»_ pensé sorprendida e irritada negándole con la cabeza, mientras él estacionaba el coche lejos de la casa de Samantha Meisner.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_11 de Octubre de 2006; 23:53 Horas; Missoula, Montana_**

—No, no tengo ninguna pareja —exclamó reticentemente Chobham, mientras salíamos del vehículo.

—Mejor, mucho mejor —susurré para mí mismo. La parte más difícil de este trabajo era mentir a las personas que más te importan. Al menos Chobham no tendría que preocuparse por ello, por ahora. No me gustaba trabajar con novatos, precisamente porque me recordaban a cómo era yo en mis comienzos. Cuando dejé mi trabajo y la carrera con la que había soñado, para perseguir un espejismo. Y contemplando a Chobham me daba la impresión de verme en un espejo, con el miedo de que mi reflejo se diera cuenta de que acabaría como yo.

—¿Sabes manejar una de estas? —le pregunté a Chobham pasándole una pistola TASER, que examinó con cautela. Ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, al darse cuenta de que no se trataba de un arma de fuego, al verla con la escasa luz de la luna de esa gélida noche. No iba a desilusionarla diciéndole que también aprendería a usar pistolas de verdad. Cada mal trago de uno en uno.

—No debe ser difícil —exclamó cogiéndola con ambas manos y haciendo un amago de disparo.

—Sí es difícil —le corregí agudamente—. Apunta, asegura el blanco y dispara. Pero procura no disparar sin antes asegurarte a quién apuntas.

_«No quiero acabar con 1000 voltios en el trasero»_ pensé molesto, mientras nos acercábamos a través de la nieve a la cabaña de Hana Gitelman. Las luces de la cabaña estaban encendidas, aunque no se observaba ningún movimiento en el interior. Tendríamos que actuar con rapidez, cortándole las salidas y dejándola inconsciente antes de que pudiese contraatacar.

—Yo daré un rodeo a la cabaña y entraré por la parte trasera —le expliqué a Chobham en susurros cuando estábamos a pocos metros del porche—. Tú entras cuando me oigas gritar, pillándola por la espalda. ¿Entendido?

—Espera, yo entraré por la parte trasera —dijo ella, agarrándome del hombro cuando ya me estaba poniendo en movimiento—. Puedo hacerlo mejor que tú, sin que me vea —añadió desapareciendo en un pestañeo.

_«No ha podido aguantar ni veinticuatro horas»_ pensé meneando la cabeza de lado a lado. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de sorprenderme al ver las demostraciones de los poderes de mis compañeros. Y aunque no había visto a muchos que pudieran teletransportarse, siempre me sorprendía la impaciencia que demostraban todos ellos. No se daban cuenta de que en nuestro trabajo primaba la discreción.

—¡MANOS ARRIBA, HANA! —vociferé pegando un patada en la puerta, derribándola. La pinza era una técnica bastante sencilla de caza. Consistía en someter al objetivo a dos amenazas provenientes de dos puntos distintos. Pero en vez de galgos y una liebre, éramos Chobham y yo frente a Gitelman. No me encontré a Gitelman en el recibidor, ni en la siguiente sala que aseguré. Y Chobham ya estaba entrando por el otro lado de la cabaña dispuesta a electrocutarla, mientras iba entrando en las diferentes habitaciones—. ¿Asegurado? —pregunté a Chobham tras reunirnos en el salón.

—No hay nadie. Parece como si acabara de irse —respondió bajando el TASER.

—Unos veinte minutos —exclamé fijándome en el pitillo a medio fumar que se había dejado abandonado Gitelman en el cenicero. Y examinando la pantalla del portátil en funcionamiento.

**Search completed  
http www primatechpaper com/T3001/C003/  
Username?  
bennet  
Password?  
claire  
Username?  
bennet  
Password?  
TSntz14b  
Log successful… 100%  
Copying data files … 100%  
Copy data files completed**

**Los siento chico/as  
Nos veremos en otra ocasión  
Wireless :P**

_«Alguien le ha avisado»_ pensé agriamente, mientras contemplaba la mancha de carmín que la ex-agente israelí había dejado impresa en la pantalla. No había mucho que hacer, el pájaro había volado. Y nuestra única posibilidad de cazarla se había esfumado.

—Habrá que llamar a las oficinas de Primatech para que nos traigan un equipo… —comencé a explicarle a Chobham mientras observaba las cosas que se había dejado Gitelman en la escena. Pero no pude terminar la frase cuando notamos la presencia de más gente entrando furtivamente.

—¡POLICÍA! ¡MANOS ARRIBA! —oímos gritar a dos agentes al entrar en la cabaña. Rodeándonos en unos segundos, en una perfecta demostración de una pinza.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Ya, ya sé. ¿Bishop convirtiendo el vino en agua? Sé que en la mayoría de fuentes oficiales de información de la serie dice que su poder de Alquimia consiste en transmutar la materia en Oro, _sólo_ en Oro. Pero, ¿así funcionaría hipotéticamente la evolución? ¿No sería más lógico que su habilidad consista en cambiar la materia de cualquier manera y que simplemente escoja _preferentemente_ el Oro por… codicia?

**Tracy Chobham** no es un personaje inventado. Aparecía en la lista de Chandra Suresh la cual indicaba su ubicación en Frostburg, Maryland y en el mapa interactivo con una anotación que rezaba así: 4 Pear Lane – Teleportation U/AUU + GUG/CCU = UGA/GCA (Son abreviaturas de tripletes de bases nitrogenadas de ARN)

**Jacob Bilger** SÍ es un personaje inventado, aunque lo defino como el fumigador que intentó ponerle micrófonos a la oficina de Suresh, ¿recordáis la primera vez que aparece Edén McCain? En uno de los topic del foro de HerosSpain saltó la pregunta de cómo había acabado Molly Walker en el Edificio Kirby si estaba bajo custodia Federal y muchos opinaban que los del FBI habían sido haitinizados. Pero aquí demuestro que una solución más sencilla, que alguno de la Compañía fuera el tutor legal de la pequeña Molly y que los padres estuviesen relacionados de alguna manera con Linderman y el resto, ¿no sería posible?

Por cierto, si accedéis al expediente de Primatech Paper indicado con la contraseña descubriréis una ficha personal de uno de los personajes de la primera temporada.


	2. Seis Meses Atrás

**CAPÍTULO II:  
SEIS MESES ATRÁS**

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_12 de Abril de 2006; Emplazamiento desconocido, Alaska_**

La fría luz del sol del mediodía reflejada en la deslumbrante nieve, me obligaba a entornar los ojos mientras estábamos en la pista. A la inquieta espera de que llegara el helicóptero. Ethan, el técnico en seguridad que nos habían destinado para esta misión, resoplaba de frío tiritando a nuestro lado. Mientras me preguntaba si los equipos de reparaciones ya habían arreglado las comunicaciones.

—¡Pues sí que está tardando! —exclamó James a mi lado, contagiándose de los nervios de Ethan. Sabíamos por el sistema de control aéreo que uno de los helicópteros autorizados se dirigía a la base. Pero la radio se había frito debido al pulso electromagnético del accidente, por lo que desconocíamos quién era nuestro visitante. Segundos después oíamos el paleteo rítmico de la aspas del helicóptero de salvamento, a medida que su silueta se hacía cada más clara.

—¡Informadme de la situación! —ordenó Thompson en cuanto el helicóptero tocó suelo y se acercó a nosotros. Resultaba imposible saber si estaba contento por vernos con vida o cabreado por haberle despertado a altas horas de la madrugada para viajar a la fría tundra de Alaska. Siempre tenía el mismo gesto cínico petrificado en el rostro.

—La situación esta perfectamente controlada —exclamamos James y yo al unísono, sin poder evitarlo, mientras entrábamos en las instalaciones.

—No lo parecía cuando se cortaron las comunicaciones, hace seis horas —corrigió Thompson—. En la última comunicación se escuchaba una operaria gritando "¡Dios mío, dios mío! ¡Vamos a morir!"

—Esa era yo. El de los gritos era yo, Señor —aclaró Ethan, desviando la mirada al suelo—. Perdí los nervios debido a las alarmas de radiación.

—¿Alarmas? ¿Ha habido una fuga del material radiactivo? —preguntó Thompson nervioso.

—No, las medidas que elaboró Ethan contra posibles escapes, han funcionado perfectamente —expliqué raudamente, observando el gesto agrio que adquirió el rostro de Thompson. No era un secreto dentro de la agencia que nos llevábamos mal. Teníamos muy diferentes maneras de ver los mismos problemas y muy diferentes maneras de solucionarlos.

—Incluso con los cambios de última hora que tuve que realizar —apuntó Ethan, casi para si mismo.

—¿Cambios, qué cambios? —preguntó Thompson, harto ya de que le ocultáramos toda la información.

—¿Te acuerdas de Theodore Sprague? —pregunté en respuesta a Thompson, mientras entrábamos en la sala de conferencias.

—¿El hombre-cucaracha? —respondió Thompson extrañado—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con él?

—Digamos que nos hemos llevado una sorpresa —comentó ácidamente James a mi lado.

**POV: Tracy Chobham**

**_12 de Abril de 2006; 22:00 Horas; Galería Deveaux, NYC, Nueva York_**

Llevaba quince minutos intentando mezclarme con el resto de la gente de la fiesta, sin éxito alguno. De nada servía el vestido, ni el maquillaje, ni los intentos de iniciar una conversación.

Me sentía como un pulpo en un garaje en medio de tantos críticos de arte y esnobs. Contemplando las pinturas de la reciente exposición de un artista llamado Isaac Méndez.

_«No sé cómo me he dejado convencer»_ pensaba irritada, recordando la propuesta de Simone para que acudiera a la fiesta. Me temía que fuera una encerrona para intentar endilgarme a alguno de los amigos artistas de Méndez.

—Espero que estés disfrutando de la fiesta —oí una voz familiar detrás de mí, mientras contemplaba una de las obras expuestas. El rostro atento de Charles Deveaux estaba esperándome cuando me giré al reconocerle.

—Por mucho que lo intente, no le veo el arte a esto —exclamé con una sonrisa al ver una cara conocida en la fiesta. Señalándole la pintura que estaba contemplando, la silueta de un ave alcanzada por un rayo—. No sé cómo Linderman se gasta dinero en esto —añadí al ver quién había reservado el lienzo.

—Te sorprendería saber cuánto vale en realidad —respondió acercándose para observar aquella macabra obra. Tenía más cosas en común con el señor Deveaux que con cualquiera de los presentes en la fiesta. Para empezar, ambos teníamos poderes especiales y ambos debíamos de sobrellevar los efectos secundarios de tenerlos.

—Me alegro de verle tan en forma —intenté comentar sin que se me acongojase la voz.

—No tienes que andar con indirectas Tracy, me muero —exclamó Charles desviando la mirada para observar mis oscuros ojos—. Yo ya he visto mi funeral, no le tengo miedo a la muerte.

—Ojalá pudiera evitarse —exclamé amargamente, sosteniendo la mirada unos eternos segundos.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal andas? —preguntó desviando de nuevo la mirada hacia otra funesta pintura, en esta ocasión era un hombre muerto, un cadáver, en una cámara de gas—. ¿No habrás vuelto a tener una recaída?

—No, el Doctor Strauss dice que estoy mejorando mucho. Incluso me ha bajado la medicación —exclamé animadamente, mientras contemplaba por encima el siguiente cuadro de la exposición. Un patio de juegos abandonado, con un columpio roto y oxidado—. ¿Y Simone, ha mostrado señales…?

—¿…de manifestarse? —concluyó él la pregunta antes de que pudiera terminarla. Y seguidamente negó con la cabeza severamente—. No, eso se nota enseguida. El cambio siempre te desbarata todo.

—No sé yo… —dije por lo bajo, mientras observaba una pintura en la que aparecía un templo azteca con un eclipse solar de fondo. Últimamente Simone se había mostrado distante con la mayoría de sus conocidos, incluida a mí. Pero ese comportamiento extraño había comenzado desde que había conocido a Isaac Méndez, tal vez sólo eran tonterías de enamorados.

—Tú fuiste un caso aparte, Tracy —exclamó indulgentemente Charles señalando con la mirada a su hija que venía sorteando a los invitados—. Tienes tu don desde que naciste, no sabes lo que es vivir sin él.

_«No tengo nada en común, con nadie»_ pensé, recapacitando sobre las duras palabras del señor Deveaux. Mi don siempre había estado conmigo, desde que era pequeñita. Desde antes incluso que tuviera memoria de mis actos. Pero Deveaux, Gramble, Petrelli, Linderman y los demás habían sido una vez gente normal y corriente. Al igual que todos los de aquella fiesta.

—¡Te encuentras aquí! ¡Te he estado buscando desde hace un cuarto de hora! —exclamó Simone, cuando se aproximó a nosotros.

—Disculpa a un pobre viejo. Pero le estaba preguntando a Tracy por sus estudios de derecho —apuntó rápidamente Charles, haciéndome un guiño sutil.

—Sí, así era —respondí cómplicemente.

—Ven Tracy, quiero presentarte a alguien para que le conozcas —añadió Simone sin darme un respiro, ni poder inventarme una excusa. Cogiéndome del brazo, casi secuestrada, para llevarme ante lo que me temía.

_«Ojalá pudiera evitarlo»_ pensé irritada, por tener que mantener la falsa normalidad de mi vida. Cuando lo que deseaba era esfumarme de esa fiesta.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_12 de Abril de 2006; 18:00 Horas, Emplazamiento desconocido, Alaska_**

—…así pues el ADN del sujeto investigado no mostraba anomalías durante las cinco primeras sesiones efectuadas en nuestro banco de pruebas. Estaba respondiendo favorablemente a la exposición de isótopos de Cesio-137 y Uranio-238 con una tasa de supervivencia celular del 100% y sin presentar… —exponía Ethan agitadamente, mientras Thompson observaba la presentación de diapositivas con los datos obtenidos en las pruebas que le habíamos realizado a Sprague.

—Ya es suficiente, enciende la luz. Enciende la luz y apaga ese maldito trasto —exigió Thompson cuando vio vacilar a Ethan—. Explicádmelo en cristiano. ¿Vale? —profirió en cuanto la luz halógena iluminó la salita.

—Hace un año, cuando descubrimos a Sprague, pensamos que era inmune a la radiación —dijo James recostándose cómodamente en la butaca de orejas.

—Y lo es. Tal y como la pruebas… —comenzó a decir nerviosamente Ethan, pero la mirada ceñuda de Thompson le frenó sus ganas de continuar hablando.

—Creíamos que era resistente a la radiación, igual que las cucarachas —continuó James como si Ethan no le hubiera interrumpido—. Pero en realidad se parece más bien a una central nuclear, una parte de él neutraliza la radiación y la otra la genera.

—¿Generaba radiación nuclear? —preguntó Thompson sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

—Sus mitocondrias generan Hidrogeno, Deuterio y Tritio a partir de elementos más pesados —apunté yo observando atentamente el rostro de Thompson. Le conocía lo bastante bien como para saber qué estaba pensando hacer con Sprague. Tendría que convencerle cuanto antes de que teníamos la situación totalmente controlada, y que no había que llegar a tomar medidas extremas—. Es un reactor de fisión viviente. Genera muchísimo calor y energía.

—Creemos que ha sido una reacción a las pruebas que le hemos practicado —señaló Ethan intentando mostrarse lo más profesional posible. Pero se notaba mucho que lo suyo era el trabajo de investigación, y no el trato con sus superiores—. Una nueva, y totalmente inesperada, faceta de su poder. Pero, pensamos que con práctica puede encontrar el equilibrio entre…

—¿Práctica? —preguntó sobrecogido Thompson—. ¿Sigue vivo Sprague?

—Está todo bajo control. Le sedamos hace ocho horas en una cámara estanca —dije yo manteniendo el tipo ante la severa mirada que me lanzaba Thompson.

—Las alarmas de radiación se activaron cuando empezó a generarla y pensamos que era una fuga del banco de pruebas —explicó James pacientemente—. Pero cuando se produjo la explosión todo el sistema de contención se vino abajo debido al PEM.

—¿Explosión? ¿Ha habido una explosión? —preguntó Thompson con una extraña sombra cruzando su rostro. Una expresión que no había visto nunca antes en él.

—Sprague hizo 'boom' en uno de los pasillos del pabellón, donde quedó confinado —explicó James con la atenta mirada de Thompson observándole—. Por suerte no ha habido heridos, ni siquiera él mismo.

—Fue más bien un mini-boom, podía haber sido mucho peor —explicó Ethan a un aturdido Thompson que apenas le hacía ni caso. Pero yo me alarmé al oír ese comentario—. Liberó tan sólo la energía correspondiente a treinta kilos de dinamita.

—Un hombre-bomba —susurró Thompson a voz en cuello, con la mirada pérdida. Cómo si estuviera recordando o pensando en algo insistentemente—. ¿Cuánta potencia puede generar Sprague? —preguntó Thompson desviando la mirada apresuradamente hacia Ethan. El cual se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que todos le mirábamos inquisitivamente.

—Pues… pues… podría generar mucho más —respondió Ethan tartamudeando.

—¿Cuánto más? —pregunté sorprendido, mirando de reojo a James. Ethan no había mencionado nada de esto a ningún de nosotros dos con anterioridad.

—No sé exactamente. Veinte, treinta, puede que cuarenta… tal vez cómo máximo cincuenta… kilotones —respondió Ethan finalmente—. Antes de que su cuerpo se colapsara debido al sobreesfuerzo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó James tragando saliva. No habíamos sido conscientes del verdadero problema que teníamos en nuestras manos. Toda la estación podía haber desaparecido volatilizada en un cráter de una milla, si no hubiésemos tenido tanta suerte.

—¿Sprague está completamente ileso? —preguntó Thompson ansiosamente. Sin calmarse cuando le contesté con un leve cabeceo afirmativo—. Quiero hablar con él en cuanto sea posible.

**POV: Tracy Chobham**

**_13 de Abril de 2006; 01:00 Horas; Apartamento de Tracy, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

—¡Al fin! —exclamé triunfalmente echándome en el sofá de mi apartamento, totalmente agotada. Había tenido que soportar durante más de dos horas a un pesado de marca mayor. El editor jefe de la publicación La **9ª Maravilla**, la editorial en la que Isaac Méndez publicaba sus trabajos.

Sin contar con que tenía las manos largas y era un absoluto hortera. Pero finalmente le había podido dar esquinazo cuando estábamos contemplando una de las obras de su empleado. Un lienzo horrendo de una explosión de gran magnitud en medio de la quinta avenida.

Me levanté en contra de mi gusto, para desvestirme y quitarme el maquillaje. Antes de que me quedara totalmente amodorrada en el sofá, echando un vistazo de refilón a las fotografías que había colgado durante la tarde en las paredes. Algunas cajas de la mudanza aún seguían cerradas y apiladas ordenadamente en un rincón del espacioso apartamento. Así como gran parte de mi vestuario sin colocar en los armarios. Pero las cosas básicas estaban donde debían de estar.

Me paré en seco, cuando me dirigía al frigorífico para picar algo antes de ir a dormir, al contemplar una de las fotografías en la que aparecían mis padres a la derecha del Dr. Henry Strauss. Era una foto de grupo, junto al resto del equipo científico, todos con sus batas blancas de laboratorio. Y lancé una apresurada mirada al reloj de pared que había colgado en la cocina, un reloj con forma de gato que movía constantemente los ojos de izquierda a derecha con cada segundo.

_«¡Me he olvidado completamente!»_ pensé dirigiéndome al armario del cuarto de baño, y rebuscando entre las compresas, la crema desmaquillante y la pasta de dientes sin ordenar. Sacando finalmente un tarro de píldoras blancas y verdes a nombre del Dr. Strauss.

—Una cada doce… dieciséis horas —exclamé para mí misma mientras me tragaba la pastilla y me bebía un vaso de agua seguidamente. Volviendo tranquilamente a la cocina después de haber cumplido con la rutina de mi medicación. Dispuesta a comerme lo que quedaba de tarta de queso en la nevera, cuando me percaté de que había un mensaje en el contestador. Cortando una porción generosa y relamiendo un poco el cuchillo que había utilizado, pulsé el botón para escuchar la grabación de la máquina.

—Eh… Esto, espero no equivocarme esta vez… —se oía la voz un hombre con un acento extraño en el aparato—. Señorita Chobham, me llamó Chandra Suresh. Estoy seguro de que usted no me conoce…

_«Y yo también estoy segura»_ pensé divertida degustando el postre.

—… soy genetista y profesor universitario en la ciudad Madrás, en la India —continuó sonando el mensaje grabado. Y aquello hizo que me quedara paralizada de golpe, al oír una palabra en concreto: Genetista—. Quería hablar con usted tranquilamente, acerca de algo que he encontrado en su ADN. Algo muy especial. Puede visitarme en… —siguió mientras mi corazón se aceleraba debido a la adrenalina bombeada.

_«¡Lo han descubierto!»_ pensé atemorizada a medida que notaba que la tarta de queso se me indigestaba.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_12 de Abril de 2006; 23:30 Horas, Emplazamiento desconocido, Alaska_**

—Lamento no poder darle la mano, agente Thompson —se disculpó con una tímida sonrisa Theodore, cuando Thompson entró en la sala que habíamos preparado para el confinamiento de Sprague. Estaba recién afeitado y se había cambiado la ropa carbonizada y quitado el hollín—. Los agentes Walker y Bilger me han explicado lo que me ocurrió. El accidente que he provocado.

Thompson acababa de examinar lo que quedó del pasillo en el que explotó Sprague, un amasijo de tubos de acero fundidos y hormigón carbonizado desprendido. Y por su expresión parecía extrañamente contento, contemplando a Theodore detrás del cristal blindado antirradiación.

—No te preocupes, Ted. ¿Te puedo llamar Ted? —preguntó Thompson amistosamente, y contemplando agradecido cuando éste le asintió de manera conforme.

_«¡¿Está intentando parecer un buen tipo?!» _me pregunté al ver el extraño interés que tenía Thompson.

—Por ahora lo mejor es que te mantengas calmado, Ted —exclamé echando un vistazo a los indicadores de radiación que marcaban OK.

—Explícame qué es lo que te ocurrió. Tu versión de los hechos —le pidió Thompson, sentándose en la silla que abandonaba James.

—Eh… habíamos terminado de hacer las pruebas y me dirigía junto a los operarios a mi habitación cuando noté algo extraño —empezó a explicar Ted mientras James me susurraba que iba a investigar cómo estaban de avanzadas las reparaciones en las comunicaciones, y para hablar con Ethan. —. Era como si surgiera un zumbido de mi interior, y algo se prendiese. Cómo si empezaran a arderme las entrañas por dentro, con un dolor agudo atravesándome entero. Después saltaron las alarmas y todo el mundo se puso a correr pero yo no pude debido al dolor —continuó Sprague relatando la historia cabizbajamente, bajo la atenta mirada de Thompson—. Y cuando pensé que no podía soportar más, entonces ese dolor salió de mí… —añadió en jadeo, y alzando la mirada hacia mí—… y después caí inconsciente. Casi no me puedo creer que no haya heridos —finalizó aliviado por la ausencia de víctimas, sin darse cuenta de que él era la primera.

_«¡Le va ha descuartizar!»_ pensé aciagamente, al escuchar a Thompson asegurarle de que encontraríamos una manera de solucionar su problema. Me temía que ocurriese algo así, Thompson era de los que tenían la opinión de que muerto el perro se acabó la rabia. Y yo empezaba a tener remordimientos por haber convencido a Sprague para que colaborase con nosotros.

—Sabes, por un momento me lo he creído y todo —exclamé mientras salíamos por la puerta—. Pero después me he acordado de la clase de persona que eres.

—Quiero un plan de transporte para Sprague, para dentro de tres horas —respondió Thompson avanzando hacia la sala de conferencias, conmigo pisándole los talones—. Quiero llevármelo a Primatech para empaquetarlo y etiquetarlo.

—¡Espera! ¿Vas a dejarlo suelto y sin recuerdos? —le espeté agarrándole del hombro para frenarle. Thompson miró de reojo la mano que había posado, y con un gesto hosco me indicó que le soltara. Esa era peor idea que la de hacerle una vivisección y examinar sus restos, Theodore podía ser un peligro si no se le controlaba.

—¿Tienes alguna idea mejor? —me preguntó cínicamente mientras entrábamos en la salita y yo echaba un breve ojeada al oscuro rincón del fondo, recogiendo el maletín que había dejado encima de la mesa—. Estaré encantado de oírla.

—Sí, encerrar a Theodore en las oficinas de Hartsdale. Dónde le podemos tener controlado —exclamé sacando uno de los portafolios que había en mi maletín—. Y cancelar todo el Proyecto Orígenes, antes de que destrocemos las vidas de más personas —añadí tendiéndole una fotocopia de un expediente, y observando el rostro descompuesto de Thompson al leer el nombre que había en la portada.

—Willis. Ya veo, al final has encontrado este expediente y te has enterado —exclamó Thompson soltándolo encima de la mesa—. Por cierto. ¿Cómo has conseguido la información?

—Eso no importa —le respondí altivamente. Ethan se había jugado algo más que su empleo sacándome de los archivos de La Compañía, el expediente—. El asunto es que hemos cometido un error con Sprague y el proyecto debe cancelarse, igual que hace veinte años.

—El Proyecto NUNCA se canceló, Bilger —me contradijo Thompson echando un vistazo a los informes médicos del expediente—. Tan sólo quedó congelado. Y en cuanto a Sprague, recuerda que fue voluntario para someterse a las pruebas. Además, si no fuera por tu… pequeño error, nunca habríamos reabierto el proyecto —añadió ácidamente señalando con el dedo índice el expediente médico y dirigiéndose seguidamente a la salida después de recoger su abrigo.

—Me pregunto si Arthur Petrelli conoce la existencia de este expediente —dije recogiéndolo y sacudiéndolo levemente contra la mesa—. Por que no creo que le gustase saber acerca del verdadero origen del "nuevo" Proyecto Orígenes.

—No intentes amenazarme, Bilger. No sabes nada sobre los planes para este proyecto —respondió Thompson serenamente—. No tienes ni idea de lo que hay en juego con Theodore Sprague, ni con el resto. Y no pienso dejar que estropees todo porque te haya dado un arrebato de remordimientos —añadió cerrando la puerta sonoramente y dejándome a solas en la habitación. Instantes después sonó el teléfono móvil de mi bolsillo sobresaltándome al ver el origen de la llamada. La Clínica Hermes, donde estaba ingresada Amanda.

—Sí, soy Jacob Bilger… Sí, doctor… ¿Está seguro de las pruebas? —añadí aturdido al oír las palabras del Doctor de Amanda—. ¿Aún no se lo ha dicho a ella? Bien… No, lo haré yo —exclamé como pude intentando mantenerme sereno por lo que me había contado, aunque estaba tan sobrecogido que apenas me salía la voz.

—James, las comunicaciones han vuelto. Así que aprovecha para llamar a Molly antes de que nos marchemos —me dirigí a la vacía habitación después de desconectar la llamada, y recuperar el habla—. Aquí no hay nada más que podamos hacer a favor de Ted —añadí dirigiendo una aguda mirada hacia la oscura esquina en la que reaparecía James, al descamuflarse.

—Molly y tú sois los únicos que me encontráis cuando me escondo —pronunció James con una sonrisa al ver que le había pillado como otras tantas veces—. ¿Puedo saber cómo demonios lo supiste?

_«Me lo has dicho tú mismo»_ pensé al verle agitando la cabeza y mirándome mordazmente. James podía camuflarse con el entorno de la misma manera que un camaleón en la selva, quedándose quieto y desapareciendo a plena vista. Eso si lograba calmarse y quedarse parado alguna vez.

Yo sólo había visto una forma vaga en la esquina por el rabillo del ojo, cuando habíamos entrado Thompson y yo. Pero había logrado tirarme un buen farol fingiendo que sabía su situación. Cuando podía haber estado perfectamente hablando con una habitación vacía de verdad.

—Si te lo dijera, no podría volver a hacerlo. Un mago nunca revela sus trucos —exclamé sobriamente.

—¿Qué era todo el rollo ese del Proyecto Orígenes? —preguntó mientras se aproximaba hacia mí.

—Algo que es mejor que olvides —exclamé guardando el expediente en el maletín.

—Oye, ya no soy el ladronzuelo de dieciséis años que sacaste de las calles de Melbourne —se quejó recordándome lo mucho que había cambiado en los veinticinco años que llevaba trabajando en La Compañía, de lo mucho que había mejorado—. Recuerda, confía en tu compañero…

—…tu vida —concluí yo por él la frase—. Eso es lo que estoy haciendo por ti, apartándote de esto. Ahora es mejor que volvamos a la civilización —añadí recordando la conversación telefónica con el Doctor de Amanda. Y rumiando una palabra, con puro odio, de todas las que había dicho: Metástasis.

**POV: Tracy Chobham**

**_13 de Abril de 2006; 12:17 Horas; Apartamento de Chandra Suresh, Brooklyn, NYC, Nueva York_**

—¿El Señor Chandra Suresh? Disculpe, pero creo me tiene que dar una exp… —comencé a decir cuando la puerta del apartamento 613 se abrió y observé a un Hindú de unos sesenta y tantos años, con perilla y cabello canosos bastante calvo que me miraba con curiosidad.

—¿Tracy Chobham, no? —preguntó dejándome con la palabra en la boca, cuando mostró signos de reconocerme.

—¿Usted me conoce? —pregunté a su vez estupefacta, y éste cabeceó afirmativamente—. Anoche usted me llamó dejando un mensaje en mi contestador. Un mensaje muy extraño.

—Pase, pase, por favor. Perdone, si no fui muy claro por teléfono —respondió humildemente mientras me daba paso para entrar en su residencia.

_«¡El problema es que lo fue demasiado!»_ pensé, acordándome de las insinuaciones que había dejado grabadas en el contestador.

—¿Cómo obtuvo mi número de teléfono? —pregunté inmediatamente cuando cerró la puerta tras de mí.

—De su anterior casero, usted se lo dio por si surgía algún problema —contestó ofreciéndome asiento, mientras contemplaba por encima el apartamento de Suresh. Al igual que yo con mi nuevo apartamento, estaba instalando sus cosas y había muchas cajas sin desembalar, así como montañas de libros por colocar en las estanterías. Una tetera comenzó a silbar en la cocina, al empezar a hervir—. ¿Le apetecería un té?

—Sí, gracias —respondí afablemente, mientras continuaba examinando con la miraba aquel sitio—. Usted dijo en el mensaje que encontró algo en mi ADN. ¿Podría saber cómo obtuvo esa información, si me lo permite?

—La obtuve del Proyecto Genoma Humano, de cuando usted dio hace tres años una muestra de manera voluntaria —respondió sirviendo pausadamente el té, tras apartar el periódico que había encima de la mesa y mirándome con expectación.

—Pensaba que esos datos no son de dominio público. ¿Cómo obtuvo mi nombre y mi dirección? —inquirí molesta, al recordar la donación que había realizado cuando tenia dieciocho años. En aquel momento no me había parecido mala idea colaborar con la ciencia de manera anónima. Pero no había sido todo lo anónima que hubiese querido que fuera.

—En la India he estado realizando una tesis, los últimos quince años, sobre una anomalía genética responsable de una enfermedad hereditaria —respondió Suresh.

—¿Una enfermedad? —pregunté tragando un poco de saliva al notar que estaba muy cerca de la realidad en sus investigaciones.

—Sí, verá, gracias a mi tesis pude acceder al mapa genético de todos los que presentaban estas anomalías —explicó Suresh sentándose cómodamente y dando un sorbo a la bebida—. Y con ciertos contactos, he conseguido sus datos personales.

—¿Qué clase de enfermedad? Por que verá, yo estoy sana… —comencé a decir mientras contemplaba una sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Suresh.

—Me he expresado mal, no es en realidad una enfermedad. Aunque para poder obtener los datos del PGH he tenido que fingir que lo es —se explicó Suresh, dejando la taza sobre la mesita y acomodando la espalda en el sillón—. ¿Conoce la teoría de la evolución de Darwin? —esperó a que le hiciera una señal afirmativa con la cabeza para continuar hablando—. Yo sostengo una teoría derivada de la de Darwin. Una teoría que afirma que nuestra especie está cambiando, evolucionando.

—¿Evolucionando? —pregunté con un hilo de voz. Suresh cabeceó afirmativamente.

—Creo que, tanto usted como el resto de los individuos que he investigado en mi tesis, todos los que presentan esas anomalías, forman parte del siguiente eslabón evolutivo —continuó explicando Suresh.

—¿Cómo se supone que va esta anormalidad genética a afectarme? —pregunté a Suresh intentando saber hasta qué punto conocía la verdad.

—No lo sé. La mayoría de las anomalías son cánceres o enfermedades que tienen como intención eliminar una especie —comenzó a explicar Suresh lúgubremente, y yo me removía inquieta al oír aquellas palabras—. Pero otras son mejorías sobre los individuos que no las poseen.

—¿Mejorías?

—Hablo de logros extraordinarios, de dones que rallan lo irreal. Como la telekinesia, el teletransporte, la invisibilidad, la levitación…

—¡Dios! ¡Por un momento le he estado a punto de creer! —exclamé fingiendo como podía un ataque de incredulidad y levantándome del asiento. Tenía que escapar de ahí inmediatamente, Suresh sabía demasiado—. ¡Es usted un charlatán!

—Por favor, sólo necesito su colaboración. No estoy diciendo que usted tenga uno de esos dones —exclamó haciendo que me parase en seco al escucharle decir eso.

—No le entiendo —pregunté al ver que Suresh sólo tenía especulaciones y ningún dato empírico.

—Verá, mi investigación se asemeja a un inmenso crucigrama —exclamó cogiendo el _New York Times_ y mostrándome el rompecabezas—. Necesito encontrar a un individuo que presente estos rasgos para obtener nuevas pistas, Un paciente cero, un paciente inicial. Igual que cada palabra resuelta da las letras para otras nuevas —añadió señalando los cruces entre las palabras.

—Pero yo no tengo ninguno de esos "increíbles" dones, señor Suresh —mentí descaradamente ante su atónito rostro—. No le sirvo para su investigación.

—Al revés, me vendría bien que me ayudara a quitarla de mi investigación —suplicó Suresh dejando el periódico encima de la mesita—. Sería una pista falsa menos.

—No tengo tiempo para sus fantasías, Doctor Suresh —sentencié ofendida dirigiéndome hacia la puerta—. Búsquese a otro Paciente Cero —añadí antes de cerrarla.

_«No pienso ayudarle a resolver su puzzle»_ pensé mientras recapacitaba sobre este problema. Necesitaba hablar con la única persona que podría apoyarme.

Daniel Linderman.

**POV: Jacob Bilger**

**_13 de Abril de 2006; 13:00 Horas; Clínica privada Hermes, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

_«Daniel Linderman, tiene que ser cosa suya»_ pensaba mientras leía el expediente medico que había sustraído de la base de Alaska, aguardando en la sala de visitas de la clínica. Sabía que el documento que tenía en mis manos iba a provocar un gran revuelo entre los miembros de la junta directiva de La Compañía. Las viejas rencillas entre los Fundadores se encenderían y los rencores olvidados volverían a renacer como heridas reabiertas.

Pero si no lo mostraba a todos ellos las cosas podían ir a peor. Theodore Sprague era el vivo ejemplo de lo que el proyecto Orígenes suponía, una espada de doble filo que podía volverse contra nosotros. Sabía que al menos Arthur Petrelli compartía la misma opinión que yo, ya que se había mostrado cauto con el anterior proyecto que había precedido a Orígenes. Todos sabíamos que estábamos acumulando más y más esqueletos en el armario, con cada nuevo "éxito" obtenido.

Y observando el logotipo de la clínica perteneciente a La Compañía, dos serpientes enroscadas alrededor de una vara imitando a la hélice doble del ADN, me acordaba de un esqueleto de mi armario particular. Una chiquilla adolescente a la que había arrebatado su juventud metiéndola en todo este lío, cuando podía haber disfrutado de una vida plena.

—Ya puede pasar, señor Bilger —me anunció una enfermera, indicándome que entrara en la habitación de Amanda. Guardando el expediente medico en mi maletín, me dirigí a la habitación de mi esposa con mi desolación. Cuando crucé el marco de la puerta me dio un vuelco el corazón, al verla darse la vuelta para observarme. No sabía cómo decir la mala noticia, no sabía decirle esa incómoda verdad que llevábamos evadiendo el último mes: Amanda se moría de cáncer, y no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Mostraba un aspecto tan radiante cómo el día que la conocí, con su cabello rubio y liso ligeramente encanecido. Y los ojos color de oliva un poco hundidos debido a las noches de insomnio y a la estancia en la clínica. Su rostro mostraba pequeñas arrugas y manchas que otros hubieran visto como estragos de la edad. Pero para mí ella suponía todo mi ser, toda mi vida. Aunque esa belleza serena y madura quedaba empañada por la tristeza de sus facciones, por mucho que intentara ocultar su dolor.

—Supongo que eres portador de malas noticias, Jacob —exclamó ella con su voz melodiosa sutilmente apagada. Aún me dolía más saber que pronto no volvería a escuchar mi nombre brotar de sus labios.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté intentando parecer calmado.

—Hoy debía de haber tenido una sesión de quimioterapia a primera hora. Pero pasan las horas y apareces tú —pronunció cruzándose de brazos vacilantemente, y volviendo la vista a la espaciosa ventana que daba al patio interior de la clínica—. No va haber más. ¿Verdad? —preguntó Amanda con la voz acongojada segundos después, mirándome con desaliento de nuevo. Y yo tragaba saliva para reunir fuerzas y decirle la verdad, algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrado a hacer.

—El Jefe de Oncología me ha explicado que el tumor… —me paré creyéndome incapaz de decírselo, cuando logré continuar sin saber de dónde sacaba las fuerzas—… que el tumor se ha extendido, demasiado para poder tratarlo o extraerlo.

Amanda volvió a desviar el rostro al soleado patio, con la mirada pérdida, al oír esas palabras. Y yo di unos pasos vacilantes acercándome a ella para intentar reconfortarla.

—Amanda…

—No, no quiero oírlo —exclamó ella girándose apresuradamente y dando un paso atrás, alerta. Mientras que yo intentaba encontrar una explicación a su comportamiento—. No quiero que me lo cuentes. No, ahora yo soy la que no quiere saberlo.

—¿No quieres saber el qué? —pregunté sorprendido por sus palabras.

—Para quién trabajas en realidad. No, no quiero saberlo. Ni quiero tu falsa compasión. Ni los médicos que tú pagas, ni… —repetía constantemente casi para si misma. Y yo me quedaba petrificado al oír sus frenéticas palabras, observando cómo su respiración se aceleraba—. No quiero ninguna de tus mentiras, Jacob…

—Amanda, cálmate… —comencé a decir mientras daba un paso más hacia ella, pero volvió a retroceder para mantener la distancia. Como un animal enjaulado y apaleado que no reconocía a una mano amiga.

_«¿Tiene miedo de mí?»_ recapacité, observándola detenidamente. Ya habíamos tenido muchas discusiones por mi trabajo, por mi verdadero trabajo. En más de una ocasión Amanda había insinuado saber detalles, algunos de los cuales podrían poner en peligro nuestro matrimonio, y también nuestras vidas. Pero era la primera vez que Amanda hablaba tan francamente acerca de la mentira que creía haber interpretado perfectamente.

—… Ni tampoco quiero que me digas la verdad —terminó ella calmándose finalmente—. No, ahora no. No quiero que me la cuentes ahora que voy a morir.

—Te quiero —exclamé sinceramente, desde lo más profundo de mi alma—. ¿Acaso crees que también te miento cuando te lo digo? —añadí al verla titubear, sin poder replicarme. Antes de que le diagnosticaran el tumor a Amanda, habíamos estado a punto de separarnos. Y ahora comprendía el por qué. No confiaba en mí, había sobrepasado todos los límites engañándola. Ocultándole todo lo que hacía para La Compañía, durante demasiado tiempo.

—La mayoría de las mujeres se enojan cuando ven carmín en las camisas de sus maridos tras volver de viaje. O cuando huelen el perfume de otra mujer en su ropa —exclamó Amanda volviendo la mirada, con los brazos cruzados, de nuevo a la soleada terraza—. Pero, ¿qué debo pensar yo, cuando me encuentro manchas de sangre y el olor de la pólvora? —se preguntó retóricamente en susurros, sin mirarme—. Ningún agente de bolsa que gana lo que tú, puede tener un seguro que costee esta clínica. Y no sé qué clase de médico viola el juramento Hipocrático revelándote mi estado, antes que a mí —añadió con más fuerza en sus palabras y el entrecejo fruncido.

—Esta clínica también les… —intenté explicarle, pero me frenó alzando la mano, para pedirme silencio.

—No quiero saberlo —exclamó ella con la barbilla temblándole de pavor—. No quiero saber el porqué de tus pesadillas nocturnas. Ni el porqué de tu extraño humor cuando volvías de algún viaje de negocios. Ni cómo te has hecho realmente las cicatrices que tienes. Ni el porqué de las llamadas a altas horas de la madrugada —añadió mirándome con sus verdes ojos encendidos de coraje—. Sólo quiero creer que eres un buen hombre. El mismo en el que siempre he podido confiar. El mismo con el que me casé —concluyó ella dejándose abrazar por mí esta vez, con la voz ahogada sobre mi hombro.

_«Yo también quiero creerlo»_ deseé, intentando apartar a un lado todos mis pecados, las vidas destrozadas por mis decisiones. Pero no podía hacerlo teniendo tan cerca el recordatorio de una de esas víctimas en mi maletín. Quería estar cerca de Amanda hasta el final, pero antes tendría que hacer algo al respecto.

**POV: Tracy Chobham**

**_13 de Abril de 2006; 19:30 Horas; Plaza Kirby, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

_«¡No me lo creo!»_ pensaba observando la fachada del edificio Kirby, sentada al lado de la fuente conmemorativa. El guardia de seguridad no me dejaba paso y aseguraba que el señor Linderman no se hallaba en el edificio. Y que si quería hablar con él, llamara antes a su secretaria pidiéndole cita.

Estaba encolerizada por el desprecio que me había mostrado y la falta de modales. De nada había servido que le dijese que era un asunto de gran importancia y que le conocía personalmente. Tampoco había razonado cuando le contesté que nos habíamos visto en persona hacía tres días, en la consulta del Doctor Henry Strauss. Me había tratado como una loca, algo que realmente me irritaba.

—No, no me lo creo —mascullé, molesta por haber sido escoltada fuera del edificio por dos guardias de seguridad, que me superaban en casi dos pies de altura. Linderman me había mencionado que estaría en La Ciudad hasta el domingo, cuando tendría que viajar a Atlantic City para finalizar unos negocios pendientes. Y que también les diera saludos a mis padres de parte suya.

_«Todo se va a ir al traste»_ pensé, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Chandra Suresh. Y recordando también la conversación que había tenido con Daniel Linderman y Arthur Petrelli cuando tenía trece años. Cuando me explicaron la importancia de que guardara este gran secreto oculto que compartíamos todos nosotros.

Suresh me había encontrado. Y no sólo eso, aseguraba haber encontrado a otros como nosotros. Temía que ocurriese lo peor, que saliese a la luz lo que era en realidad. Observando a la gente mientras paseaban ignorante y tranquilamente por la plaza, supe que todo cambiaria. Que en cuanto Suresh encontrase la manera de localizarnos, de señalarnos, nos darían caza como animales. No nos considerarían humanos, yo al menos no lo era, un vacío legal que resultaría letal. Se movilizarían fanáticos a favor y en contra de nosotros. Y finalmente tomarían represalias por todo el caos provocado debido a nuestra sola existencia.

_«No, no lo voy a permitir»_ recapacité mientras observaba atentamente la fachada de cincuenta y dos plantas que destacaba con el sol menguante de la tarde. No iba a permitir que el inconsciente de Suresh desatara un pandemonio. Y una idea apresurada se iba formando en mi cabeza, a medida que recordaba la breve estancia que había tenido en el edificio Kirby cuando tenía trece años. Cuando fui escoltada por un haitiano de mirada sombría al despacho de Daniel Linderman. Una idea improvisada, peligrosa y… ¿Por qué no decirlo? Un poco alocada.

**POV: Jacob Bilger**

**_13 de Abril de 2006; 20:45 Horas; Edificio Kirby, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

—Bob quiere verte en su despacho —me anunció James, asomándose por la puerta del mío—. Dice que es urgente —añadió al ver que no me levantaba del asiento, y que seguía trabajando en la terminal.

—Ahora mismo voy, en cuanto termine de imprimir esto —respondí hoscamente, observando cómo James se marchaba finalmente. Llevaba una hora recopilando todos los expedientes y evaluaciones de los sujetos adscritos al Proyecto Orígenes. Y tenía bastantes pruebas para presentarlas ante Arthur, esta misma noche en su residencia de Hyde Park, para que acabara cancelándolo de una vez por todas. La lista de nombres era bien larga: F. Acerra, C. Andrews, S. Barker, D. Berman, B. Bevington, G. Byrds, D. Buzzetti, C. Chaw, R. Collete, N. Datre, B. Davis, M. Dawson, S. Deveaux, R. Finder, H. Gitelman, T. Gordon, L. Gramble, G. Gray, B. Grossman, D. L. Hawkins, J. Landers, J. McKencie, M. Parkman, N. Petrelli, S. Petrelli, L. Pinkham, S. Redhouse, F. Ridley, M. Sanders, T. Sprague, D. Stone, Z. Taylor, N. Ventris, D. Velasquez, M. Walker…

_«Molly también»_ pensé afligido, al fijarme en ese nombre de entre los muchos que había recopilado. A James no le gustaría saber la verdad sobre el proyecto, lo que le esperaba a su pequeña. Pero muy pronto se acabaría todo, para él y para el resto de las víctimas.

Metí la lista completa de nombres y el expediente médico en el maletín. Así como la pistola cargada y con el seguro puesto enfundada debajo de mi chaqueta. Preguntándome qué era lo que quería Bishop de mí, que no podía esperar hasta mañana, me dirigí a su despacho con paso diligente.

—Siéntate, Jake —invitó Bishop cuando entré—. Me acabo de enterar de lo de Amanda y quería darte mi más sincero pésame —añadió él cuando tomé asiento—. Y decirte que tienes todo mi apoyo, como siempre.

—Gracias —respondí un poco molesto. Amanda aún no había muerto, aunque Bishop hablaba como si ya estuviera enterrada definitivamente—. Es un alivio saberlo.

—Tal vez deberías de tomarte unas vacaciones, Jake. Para pasar más tiempo con Amanda —expresó segundos después mientras me dirigía una mirada gélida e inflexible, con sus acerados ojos azules—. Sobretodo después de lo de ayer.

—¿Qué es…? —intenté preguntar sorprendido por aquellas palabras.

—Me refiero a lo que ha sucedido en Alaska, la explosión —aclaró Bishop, todavía con esa extraña mirada en el rostro—. Al informe le faltan muchos detalles. Pero, por lo visto, Sprague está controlado.

—Le aseguro que el informe está bien detallado —le respondí firmemente—. Y estoy perfectamente.

—Deberías de reconsiderar lo de las vacaciones, lo digo en serio —insistió Bishop, dando un par de golpecitos con una pluma de oro en la mesa de la oficina—. Te daría tiempo para reflexionar, para no cometer errores de juicio.

_«¡No puede ser!»_ pensé al comprender el verdadero significado de su oferta. Lo que quería insinuar de manera disimulada, para no descubrirse. La pregunta era: ¿Hasta dónde estaba metido Bishop, en todo este asunto?

—Sabes lo que hablé con Thompson. ¿No es cierto? —pregunté intentando mostrarme tranquilo—. Diste luz verde al proyecto Orígenes hace diez años. Y sabías lo que era en realidad —le acusé poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

—Si quieres tacharme del malo de la película, adelante —exclamó haciendo un leve gesto de encogimiento de hombros, después de oír mi acusación impasiblemente—. Es cierto que lo sabía. También es cierto que me lo callé ante los otros fundadores, por lo que soy cómplice.

—Pero no eres el que está detrás de los hilos. ¿Cierto? —pregunté sintiendo cómo una bilis agria y ácida me surgía del estómago al ver su hipocresía—. Ese es Linderman.

—Antes de ponerte a acusar a nadie. Te recuerdo que gracias al Proyecto Orígenes hemos avanzado muchísimo en estos últimos diez años —replicó Bishop manteniendo una cínica sonrisa en su faz—. ¿Qué importan los detalles?

—Sí importan —exclamé, con los músculos en tensión, preparado para cualquier cosa.

—Vale, ¿quieres nombres? ¿Quieres culpables? —preguntó sosteniendo la mirada conmigo—. No los vas a tener, Jake. Y lo sabes. Ninguno de los fundadores admitirá su culpabilidad y mucho menos Linderman —añadió Bishop.

—Pero tú sí sabes los nombres, ¿verdad? —le contradije con el maletín fuertemente sujeto en la mano izquierda—. ¿Nakamura también está metido en esto?

—No… sabría decirte, Jake. No está del todo claro, de quién fue la idea —exclamó dubitativamente Bishop segundos después—. Si te he revelado mi complicidad no es sino para ayudarte.

—¿Ayudarme? —pregunté quedamente, arrugando el entrecejo.

—Yo puedo llegar al fondo del asunto, sin remover la mierda —explicó Bishop condescendientemente—. Puedo aplazar el proyecto… de manera indefinida, presionándoles.

—Extorsionándoles, querrás decir. Y para ello necesitas lo que yo tengo —añadí llegando al quid de la cuestión. Necesitaba la documentación que Ethan me había proporcionado en Alaska. La información que había sustraído de la matriz del ordenador central cuando el sistema se reinició, debido al apagón de Ted—. Lo siento, pero no te lo voy a dar.

—Ya veo, es un asunto personal, quieres expiar tu culpa —comprendió Bishop recostándose sobre el respaldo, y cabeceando ligeramente—. ¡Dios, eres un estúpido sentimental! No lo haces por lo del proyecto, lo haces por…

—No. La respuesta es no —le corté, levantándome del asiento. Bishop no tenía el derecho de juzgarme por mis errores.

—Jake, te pido que te lo pienses —dijo Bishop cuando estaba a un paso de la puerta—. Por lo menos hasta mañana.

Salí del despacho con las palabras de Bishop retumbándome en la cabeza. Sin dar crédito de lo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la junta directiva, de todas esas traiciones encubiertas. Y preguntándome cómo podía salir de ese embrollo, de una maldita vez. De repente me pareció ver una figura borrosa aparecer en el pasillo, por el rabillo del ojo. Pero cuando me giré para verla detenidamente había desaparecido. Meneé la cabeza intentando centrarme y encontrar un sentido para ese extraño suceso.

_«¿James?»_ pensé en un primer momento.

Tal vez estuviera escuchando la conversación tras la puerta y ahora se hallara en el pasillo, plantado delante de mí sin poder verlo. Pero no era lo único extraño que estaba ocurriendo, varios guardas corrían agitadamente con los walkie-talkies en ristre y recibiendo órdenes.

—¡Jacob! —escuché la voz James a mi espalda, sentado delante de una de las mesas del pasillo junto a Ethan, lo que me dejó aún más confuso.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo? —pregunté al ver que James también tenía un walkie-talkie y observaba atentamente la pantalla del ordenador que manipulaba Ethan.

—Tenemos un intruso en el edificio —exclamó rápidamente James—. No, id a las plantas quince, veinticinco y diecisiete —ordenó apretando el botón de la radio de onda corta—. Es muy esquivo, el condenado —añadió para mí, cuando me instalé a su lado para ver las cámaras de seguridad, en la pantalla del ordenador de la oficina.

—Condenada, es una mujer. ¡La pille! —corrigió triunfalmente Ethan al congelar una imagen de la planta treinta y dos. En la que aparecía una imagen un tanto borrosa del asaltante.

—Creemos que atraviesa objetos. La hemos visto en varios pisos consecutivamente —pronunció James después de mandar a los equipos para que estrecharan el cerco en torno a la intrusa, después de darle su descripción.

—¡Mierda! —exclamamos, Ethan y yo, al verla desaparecer delante de la cámara de uno de los pasillos del piso cincuenta y uno para reaparecer enfrente de la cámara del vestíbulo con un guardia agarrado por la cintura a tres metros de altura.

—¡Se teletransporta! —dijo James al percatarse de ese detalle. De nada servía todo el equipo de seguridad movilizado para acordonarla.

**POV: Tracy Chobham**

**_13 de Abril de 2006; 21:02 Horas; Edificio Kirby, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

_«Casi podría ser divertido»_ pensaba mientras esquivaba a los agentes de seguridad, que se afanaban por atraparme. Un par de minutos antes había entrado al vestíbulo desierto del edificio Kirby, con paso firme. Observando descaradamente el rostro del guardia que me había echado antes. Dirigiéndome a una de las paredes como dispuesta a atravesarla.

Habría pagado por ver la cara que se le había quedado al guardia al verme desaparecer en ese instante. Pero ahora la cosa se estaba calentando, por que algunos de los miembros de la seguridad no habían dudado en sacar sus pistolas y apuntarme con ganas.

Pero de nada les iba a servir, por que era más rápida que sus reflejos. Ese era mi extraordinario don, como lo había descrito Chandra Suresh. Para mí la distancia y el trayecto no tenían el mismo sentido que para el resto de la gente. Podía desplazarme a cualquier lugar que estuviera observando, o en el que hubiera estado, de manera instantánea. _Fluctuando_ cuánticamente entre los átomos y _doblando_ el espacio a mi antojo. Lo hacía desde que era una niña pequeña, aunque pensaba que estaría un poco oxidada por la falta de práctica.

Procuraba moverme entre los pisos inferiores, para despistarles. Sabía que sólo tenía un intento para llegar hasta Linderman. O acabaría muy, pero que muy mal. Y procuraba ir reconociendo los pasillos del edificio, a medida que iba entrando por las diversas puertas, doblando las esquinas con los guardas pisándome los talones y pulsando los botones de los ascensores y montacargas. Mientras desaparecía y volvía a reaparecer delante de sus narices, una y otra vez.

_«Piso cincuenta y uno»_ recordé finalmente, al ver las diversas estancias. Y desplazándome en el preciso instante en que uno de los matones quería hacerme un placaje. Ya me encontraba en el pasillo que conducía al despacho de Daniel Linderman, con tres guardias que se pusieron alerta en cuanto me vieron. Salí corriendo para ponerme a cubierto, cuando se movilizaron con sus pistolas desenfundadas.

—Espero que no vomiten —susurré divertida, mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento. Oyendo cómo se acercaban hasta el recodo en el que estaba agazapada. Oteándoles brevemente y desplazándome inmediatamente justo tras la espalda del último guarda que corría para agarrarle fugazmente de la cintura. Y reaparecer seguidamente en el techo del vestíbulo del primer piso soltándole rudamente, mientras gritaba asustado.

Antes de que acabara tocando suelo, ya estaba tras la espalda de los dos guardias que había dejado en el piso cincuenta y uno. Todavía sorprendidos por el extraño alarido cacofónico de su compañero, le di un gancho de izquierda a uno mientras le cogía del hombro a su compañero. Desplazándole seguidamente a las escaleras de servicio y volviendo a reaparecer para rematar al restante con una patada en la entrepierna, cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta, sorprendido.

_«Tal vez me he pasado»_ pensé, observando cómo se doblaba de dolor el pobre segurata. No me preocupaban los demás agentes, los refuerzos tardarían en llegar unos minutos debido a que todos los ascensores estaban en parada de emergencia. Y había activado la alarma antiincendios en tres pisos diferentes.

Observé fugazmente la puerta del despacho, e instantáneamente estaba al otro lado de ella contemplando el rostro aturdido de Daniel Linderman. Con su barba y cabellos encanecidos, así como con su rostro solemne. El cual se había levantado de improviso, alerta ante mi repentina aparición.

—¿Tracy? —preguntó estupefacto, al reconocerme. También reconocí a Ángela Petrelli sentada en una silla enfrente del escritorio, igualmente pasmada por mi presencia—. ¿Tú has provocado todo este alboroto?

—Sí, lo siento, Señor. Pero tenía algo muy importante que decirle. Algo que no podía esperar… —exclamé rápidamente con la respiración agitada debido al trasiego de tantos desplazamientos quánticos consecutivos. Pero me interrumpió la entrada del guardia al que había dejado en el pasillo, el cual venía con los ojos congestionados y una expresión de absoluta ira impresa en el rostro.

—Stanley, baja el arma. Ha sido una falsa alarma, la conozco —exclamó Linderman con una sonrisa en cuanto alzó la pistola. Este obedeció de mala gana después de tomar aire y ver a su jefe ileso, volviendo otra vez al pasillo cojeando un poco, y maldiciéndome por lo bajo—. Menudo susto nos has dado, Tracy —añadió Linderman cuando se cerró la puerta.

—Creo que os dejaré a solas —exclamó Ángela levantándose del asiento y dándome la mano para despedirse—. Ha sido un placer volver a verte, Tracy —añadió más para sí misma, con una sonrisa discreta en su rostro, mientras yo observaba su talante y gracia natural que poseía—. Me ocuparé de ese asunto, Daniel. No te preocupes por los detalles —añadió dirigiéndose a Linderman, después de que le correspondiera a su adiós.

—A ver, ¿qué es eso tan importante que tenías que contarme? —preguntó Linderman sentándose de refilón en la mesa del despacho, mientras que yo lo hacía en el asiento que había abandonado Ángela.

—Estamos en peligro, todos nosotros. Tiene nuestro ADN. Un tipo nos ha descubierto, no sé cómo, pero lo sabe. Tiene una lista de sospechosos. Lo sabe todo… tiene muchas sospechas… Sospechas sobre lo que somos… lo que podemos hacer, sobre nuestros… genes. Estamos en peligro, todos nosotros… —respondí atropelladamente, medio mezclando las palabras las unas con las otras.

—Tranquilízate, Tracy —exclamó Linderman, pidiéndome silencio con un gesto de la mano—. Empieza por el principio —añadió al ver que me costaba hilar mis propios pensamientos.

—Un genetista me llamó anoche. Un genetista de la india llamado Suresh y me dijo… —empecé a decir, más calmadamente después de respirar profundamente un par de veces.

—…que tu ADN es especial —concluyó Linderman dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Cómo lo sabe? —pregunté desconcertada.

—Sabemos mucho sobre Suresh, y no eres la única que ha recibido una llamada similar —contestó Linderman, levantándose del escritorio.

_«¡Claro, los otros!»_ recapacité, preocupándome por lo que acababa de decir. Eso significaba que Suresh había acertado con alguien más que yo.

—¿Le has dicho algo de tu secreto? —preguntó Linderman seguidamente, ofreciéndome una de las pastitas de té que había en una mesita supletoria.

—No, por supuesto que no —exclamé tajantemente, rechazando también aquel gesto de cortesía—. Ustedes me explicaron que no me revelara ante nadie que no fuera de La Compañía.

—Eso está bien —susurró escuetamente volviendo a dejar la bandeja en la mesa—. ¿Qué es lo que sabe de ti exactamente?

—Tiene mi perfil de ADN y mi número de teléfono, nada más. Pero señor, no lo entiende. Las investigaciones de Suresh están tras nuestra pista —añadí con un tono de urgencia—. Sólo le falta encontrar a alguien con quien comenzar, uno sólo de nosotros.

—Sí, lo sabemos. De hecho nuestras investigaciones han ido tras la pista de Suresh, más que al revés —exclamó Linderman tras tomar una de las pastitas de té—. ¿De verdad que no quieres una? Las he horneado yo mismo —añadió, volviendo a señalarlas.

—No, gracias. ¿Qué quiere decir con que habéis ido tras su pista? —pregunté molesta por la actitud tan serena de Linderman. Este no se molestó en contestarme directamente y en vez de explicármelo, avanzó hacia la pequeña librería que tenía en el despacho. Sacando un libro similar a un álbum de fotos y tendiéndomelo para que lo contemplara.

—¿Te suena familiar? —pronunció señalando una de las instantáneas que contenía el volumen. Era una foto de un cuadro en el que aparecían dos hombres. Uno alto, delgado, joven y con gafas negras. El otro era mucho más mayor, casi calvo y el poco pelo que tenía estaba encanecido, era demasiado parecido a…

—Suresh —exclamé fijándome en las dos figuras. Una a cada lado de la pintura, dándose la mano rodeados de esferas de reloj rotas, con sus agujas retorcidas como serpientes—. Al otro no le reconozco, pero este es Suresh —volví a repetir, señalándole en el álbum—. Esto me suena, lo he visto antes. No sé donde…

—No creo que conozcas al pintor que lo hizo… —dijo Linderman recogiendo el volumen en sus manos.

—Isaac Méndez —espeté cuando recordé su estilo tan personal, y observé que Linderman no parecía sorprendido por mi acierto—. Pero esto no tiene sentido. ¿Qué hace Suresh en una de sus pinturas?

Linderman me miró con benevolencia mientras dejaba el libro sobre el escritorio, y me recordó a la vez que había estado antes en ese mismo despacho. Hace ocho años, cuando intentó curarme de mi enfermedad y no lo consiguió. Y tanto él como Arthur Petrelli me explicaron el porqué debía ingresar en la clínica, y no intentar escapar más hasta que acabara mi tratamiento.

—Méndez es cómo nosotros, Tracy. Él también es muy especial —explicó Linderman, tomándome la mano entre las suyas—. Puede ver el futuro y puede plasmarlo en sus pinturas —añadió dejándome boquiabierta.

—Pero… pero… ¿Cómo lo sabe usted? —acabé preguntando entre balbuceos.

—Llevo siguiendo el trabajo de Isaac, desde hace unos cuantos años. Al igual que el de Chandra Suresh en la India, durante los últimos treinta años. Sabíamos que vendría a los Estados Unidos, tarde o temprano —añadió Linderman sacando un libro de su biblioteca, para volvérmelo a tender. En esta ocasión no era un álbum de fotos, sino un extraño libro titulado _Activating Evolution_. Escrito sorprendentemente por el mismo Doctor Suresh que me había invadido mi vida—. Aunque ambos tienen en común una cosa más: no tienen ni idea de lo importante que es realmente su trabajo.

—¿Por qué no le ha explicado a Méndez lo que puede hacer? —pregunté tomando de nuevo el álbum y viendo aquellas fotografías polaroid de otro modo muy distinto. Viendo en cada una de ellas un destino, un propósito que realizar—. Igual que lo hicieron todos ustedes conmigo, hace ocho años.

—Tracy, tú fuiste… —comenzó a decir Linderman.

—…un caso aparte —finalicé molesta, observando duramente los ojos azules y cansados del Señor Linderman—. Lo he oído demasiadas veces en mi vida.

—Es mejor para Méndez dejarle trabajar con su don, sin que sepa que lo tiene. Así nosotros nos encargamos de salvar el mundo, mientras él puede llevar una vida de hedonismo con el dinero que le proporciono —exclamó Linderman, mientras notaba un extraño cosquilleo en las manos. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, intentando por enésima vez curar del todo mi dolencia—. ¿Acaso quieres quitarle esa vida, diciéndole la verdad?

—¿Y Suresh, qué hay de él? —pregunté, cuando el señor Linderman me soltó las manos un poco molesto por su fracaso. Y desviando el tema de conversación.

—Suresh sólo intenta ayudar. Mostrar al mundo un rayo de esperanza, una cura para este enfermo mundo que tenemos —exclamó enfáticamente, dándome la espalda para volver a dejar el álbum en el armario—. Nosotros hemos estado ayudándole económicamente. Con varias becas encubiertas y vigilando de cerca sus avances en la investigación.

—Así que, ¿eso es lo que vais a hacer? ¿Vigilarle? —pregunté irritada, levantándome del asiento.

—Y si se ofrece la ocasión, le ficharemos en La Compañía —dijo mirándome pidiendo indulgencia—. Te lo aseguro Tracy, tenemos controlada la situación.

—No sé yo… —exclamé desconfiadamente por lo bajo.

—Te acompaño a la salida, ¿vale? —se ofreció. Abriéndome cortésmente la puerta de su despacho, cuando respondí conforme—. Por cierto, Tracy. La próxima vez pide una cita a mi secretaria, por lo que más quieras.

**POV: Jacob Bilger**

**_13 de Abril de 2006; 22:15 Horas; Casa de los Bilger, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

_«¿Qué demonios voy a hacer?»_ pensaba mientras me aflojaba la corbata al entrar por la puerta. Bishop tenía razón en que no iba a conseguir nada destapando la verdad. Sospechaba que Charles Deveaux o Kaito Nakamura podrían estar también detrás de la operación. Al fin y al cabo, Nakamura fue el jefe del departamento de Nueva York en los años setenta y ochenta, y Deveaux lo había sido cuando el proyecto Orígenes comenzó hace una década. Pero ambos negarían su culpabilidad en cuanto Petrelli les pidiese explicaciones.

—Bishop… Tal vez Deveaux y Nakamura —mascullé dejando el maletín bien oculto en un hueco secreto de la chimenea—. ¿Y quién más? —añadí refunfuñándome conmigo mismo, mientras cogía el tarro del azúcar de la encimera de la cocina, para prepararme un café bien cargado. Desenfundado seguidamente la pistola de la cartuchera antes de dirigirme a mi habitación, a la habitación de Amanda y mía. Y observando el desorden que había dejado en la casa, sin su presencia. Amanda seguramente me diría que soy un guarro si viera cómo he dejado la entrada de nuestra habitación. Aunque esa idea sólo hizo que se me revolviera el estómago de rabia.

_«¿Contra quién me estoy enfrentando exactamente?»_ debía de descubrirlo antes de dar un paso en falso. Apagando a continuación la luz de la habitación, con la puerta entreabierta y sentándome a oscuras en la cama sin abrir. Deslizando lentamente la corredera de la M1911 y preparándome para actuar.

No había sobrevivido en este trabajo, si no fuera capaz de ver más allá de las apariencias. Y tampoco es que se hubiesen esmerado mucho en disimular cuando me siguieron hasta mi casa, desde que salí de las oficinas de la plaza Kirby, en un Sedan Negro. Fuera quien fuese el que habían enviado a por mí, no lo iba a tener fácil. Esperé pacientemente, con el único sonido de mis latidos y el tic-tac del reloj de la mesita como compañía, mientras los minutos transcurrían de una manera lenta y exasperante.

Hasta que oí el sonido que esperaba para actuar. El crujido del azúcar que rechinaba en las suelas de unos zapatos, el mismo azúcar que había dejado esparcido en la entrada de mi habitación para delatarle.

En cuanto se oyeron los chirridos, el dueño de dichos zapatos se giró rápidamente, advirtiendo la trampa tendida. Pero yo ya estaba corriendo para abrir la puerta entreabierta de mi habitación y atraparle para obtener las respuestas a mis preguntas. Casi escurriéndome con el azúcar que había dejado desparramado, y logrando hacer un placaje al intruso.

Un golpe seco sonó sobre el entarimado y a continuación el rodar de algo que era de metal. El arma del asaltante había saltado de sus manos debido al empujón, y nos encontrábamos peleando en un cuerpo a cuerpo sobre el suelo de pasillo. El condenado se retorcía de lado a lado, como un pez fuera del agua, intentando que perdiera el equilibrio y le acabara soltando. Con su mano izquierda firmemente agarrada a mi muñeca derecha, intentando apartar desesperadamente la pistola semiautomática de la reyerta. Mientras que yo a su vez le tenía fuertemente sujeto del otro brazo, para que no intentara estrangularme.

Un patadón por debajo del diafragma hizo que expirara todo el aire y aflojara un poco la fuerza de mi agarre. Y la, ahora libre, mano del intruso se abalanzó sobre mi rostro, en vez de cuello desprotegido. Aquello me sorprendió, y me hizo ver las cosas terriblemente claras. Al reconocer aquella mano oscura que se cernía sobre mi frente. Apartando cómo podía la cabeza de su mano, alzándola un poco más.

Para a continuación, acercarla rápidamente sobre su nariz. El haitiano se soltó de la contienda emitiendo un quejido gutural cuando el cabezazo que le propiné le dejó fuera de combate. Y yo me incorporé lo más rápido posible para encender la luz del pasillo, y apuntarle con la pistola directamente entre una ceja y la otra.

—No dispare, por favor. —logró articular el haitiano arrodillado con la nariz sangrando, cuando se percató de que le había cortado las salidas al interponerme en el pasillo. Pero yo seguía con la pistola firmemente sujeta, dispuesto a meterle una bala en la sesera si se le ocurría moverse un paso más. —No parece sorprendido de que hable, como los demás. —añadió el haitiano, con una voz nasal y grave, echando la cabeza un poco hacia atrás y tapándose la hemorragia.

—Siempre he creído… —comencé a decir pausadamente, mientras veía que el haitiano observaba la pistola TASER que había traído para neutralizarme y que estaba tendida a mis pies—… que un Colt del calibre 45, obra milagros —añadí satíricamente, agitando un poco la semiautomática—. ¿Quién te ha ordenado que vinieras? ¿Thompson, Linderman, Bishop? —pregunté viendo el miedo del haitiano impreso en su rostro. Contra mí de nada valía su poder para anular las aptitudes de otros y antes de que diese dos pasos para borrarme los recuerdos ya le habría volado la tapa de los sesos—. No pienses que porque seas una pieza clave para La Compañía, no te voy a matar —añadí al verle dudar sin hablar.

—Me ha mandado Petrelli —exclamó incómodo el haitiano, segundos después.

—¿Arthur? —pregunté, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

_«¡No puede ser que Arthur Petrelli esté metido en esto también!»_ pensé estupefacto, observando el rostro del haitiano que de repente había adquirido su habitual entereza.

—Ángela Petrelli. Sólo sigo órdenes suyas —corrigió observando la expresión que tenía por respuesta. Así que ella también estaba metida en esta traición—. Linderman y ella harán cualquier cosa para que esos documentos no salgan a la luz, señor Bilger. Y si usted se los muestra al señor Petrelli, aténgase a las consecuencias.

_«¡Esto es lo peor que podía suceder!»_ recapacité. El complot era más grande de lo que me había imaginado, no sólo era un par de cabezas de la junta directiva. Si Ángela Petrelli estaba metida, probablemente había arrastrado consigo a más cómplices que Linderman y Bishop.

—Y ella le ha mandado para que olvide el asunto. ¿No? —pensé mientras daba una patada al TASER y lo apartaba al fondo del pasillo. El sistema perfecto para ocultar secretos, un haitiano succiona-recuerdos que todo el mundo tenía por mudo.

—Le debo mucho a Ángela Petrelli. No lo haga más difícil, por favor. Baje el arma y déme los documentos. —añadió el haitiano serenamente con la mirada fija en el cañón de la pistola.

—¿Estás de guasa? —pregunté sórdidamente, no iba ceder al chantaje teniendo una baza a mi favor.

—Hay algo que no le he dicho, señor Bilger —exclamó el haitiano incorporándose del todo—. No soy el único que le debe lealtad a Ángela Petrelli —añadió haciendo un guiño extraño con la mirada.

Un segundo después noté algo que impactaba en mi espalda y los músculos de todo el cuerpo se me agarrotaron espasmódicamente debido a las descargas del TASER. Soltando precipitadamente el arma debido al terrible dolor, y el entumecimiento.

—No lo hagas más difícil, Jacob —oí la voz de alguien de quien nunca me había esperado una traición: mi compañero James Walker—. Es mejor que hagamos esto por las buenas, que por las malas —añadió acercando su rostro a mi semiinconsciente cuerpo y fijándome en sus azules ojos que me miraban pidiendo perdón—. Dinos todo lo que queremos saber.

_«¡James, lo hago por Molly y por ti!»_ quería decirle aunque no me salían las palabras. Estaba terriblemente orgulloso e irritado por haberle enseñado tan bien el oficio a James, en estos veinticinco años. Tenía claro que Ángela era la que realmente estaba al mando de toda la operación. Tal vez Linderman creía ser el jefe, pero sólo era un puro espejismo.

Ángela Petrelli sí haría cualquier cosa para impedir que el Proyecto Orígenes se cancelara.

**POV: Tracy Chobham**

**_14 de Abril de 2006; 2:13 Horas; Estudio de Isaac Méndez, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

_«¡Simone me va a matar!»_ pensaba mientras llamaba insistentemente a la puerta del loft de Méndez. Desde que Daniel Linderman me había mostrado el álbum con la colección de Isaac al completo, una idea se me había quedado fija en la mente. Algo que había visto por encima la última vez que había estado en este apartamento de Reed Street. Algo que me provocaba un insomnio incurable. Una sensación extraña que había tenido al contemplar uno de los cuadros que estaba pintando el artista vidente hace un mes. Cuando había ido en busca de Simone para acudir a una fiesta de cumpleaños, e Isaac se había quedado pintando el cuadro que me estaba rayando.

_«¡Dios, ve el futuro!»_ pensé aturullada, al recordar las palabras que había dicho Méndez al despedirse de nosotras esa tarde. "Tu amiga me ha dado una inspiración". Temía que ese tipo de inspiración fuese algo más del tipo anormal, que se tratara de un auspicio sobre mí.

—¿Tracy, eres tú? ¿Sabes qué hora es? —preguntó Simone, ciñéndose la fina bata de algodón azul y mirándome estupefacta.

—Simone, ya sé que esto te va a sonar muy extraño. Pero… —comencé a decir hasta que vi cómo se acercaba Isaac Méndez vestido solamente con el pantalón del pijama.

_«¡Ahora entiendo lo que le ve al pintor, Simone!»_ no pude evitar pensar, al desviar la mirada un poco desconcertada.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Méndez, acercándose a la puerta.

—…necesito ver el torso… quiero decir, el cuadro —me corregí a tiempo, observando la expresión de Simone que no dejaba de mostrar más y más desconcierto—. El que pintó Isaac, el día del cumpleaños de Lois Gramble.

—¿Has venido en coche a las dos de la madrugada desde tu casa para ver un cuadro? —preguntó perpleja en susurros Simone, mientras que Isaac parecía un poco molesto y se alejó al interior del apartamento.

—Sí —respondí escuetamente. No había venido en coche precisamente, pero no le iba a explicar que podía teletransportarme en un instante hasta mi casa de nuevo.

—Tracy, no es el mejor momento. Isaac está un poco afectado por lo que ocurrió en la galería anoche —susurró Simone y restregándose un poco los ojos debido al cansancio.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurrió? —pregunté angustiada, al notar que la expresión de Simone revelaba miedo.

Miedo por Isaac.

—Una chica murió atropellada por un autobús a la salida de la galería… —susurró Simone, aunque se paró al oír un golpe de dentro del apartamento, como el crujir de la madera al romperse.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamé atropelladamente alzando la voz sin quererlo.

—… Isaac cree que es culpa suya… Tracy es mejor que te vayas… —añadió atribulada Simone, parecía cómo si tuviera miedo. Por un segundo llegué a pensar que Isaac había cometido un acto verdaderamente vergonzoso. Pero Simone continuó hablando—. Isaac tiene la absurda idea de que pintó su muerte, la muerte de la chica —aclaró Simone al ver mi rostro preocupado.

—¡ESTO ES LO QUE QUIERES! ¿VERDAD? —nos sobresaltó la voz en grito de Isaac, que venía con algo en sus manos, una palanca de acero—. Para esto es para lo que has venido, ¿no? —añadió acercándose violentamente, con la palanca y mirándome rudamente. No esperaba que Méndez fuese un tipo violento, pero en su rostro había expresión de rabia e ira que no dejaba lugar a dudas—. ¡Toma! —dijo alzando la otra mano y tendiéndome el cuadro que acababa de sacar de una caja.

—No puedes dárselo, Linderman… —comenzó a decir Simone al ver que yo tomaba el cuadro.

—¡A la mierda con Linderman! ¡Tiene cientos! ¿Qué más da uno menos? —replicó Isaac tempestuosamente, dirigiendo una dura mirada a Simone y dejando caer ruidosamente la palanca al suelo—. Siento no poder darte el resto —añadió sin hacer caso de las replicas de Simone.

—¿El resto? —pregunté absorta al contemplar la pintura terminada, al descubrir qué era la extraña sensación que había tenido cuando la comenzó a esbozar.

—Este es el quinto de una serie de cuadros —exclamó Isaac, sosteniendo la mirada conmigo durante un par de segundos. Y me dio la impresión de que Isaac sabía, o sospechaba, la verdad sobre las extrañas pinturas que realizaba. Tal vez quería que impidiese esa profecía, o tal vez quería exculparse de su anterior fallo. De la chica que no había podido salvar—. Espero que te sirva de algo, Tracy.

—Esto… me tengo que ir —exclamé observando la expresión de reproche de Simone, antes de que cerrara la puerta. Ella seguramente pensaba que estaba alimentando un delirio de Isaac, con mi extraña petición, pero no sabía lo que había en juego. Salí al pasillo del apartamento con la tenue luz de servicio bañando el cuadro. Pero la visión del futuro que había plasmado seguía siendo tan oscura cómo la noche que se cernía sobre la ciudad.

_«¿Así es cómo voy a morir?»_ me pregunté contemplando la imagen de una mujer de cabellos oscuros y rostro inanimado sepultada bajo un alud de escombros. Debía encontrar el resto de pinturas, de algún modo, del modo en el que fuera. Tal vez estuviesen resguardadas por La Compañía, sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Había llegado la hora de no seguir las normas.

Había llegado la hora de no ser una chica buena.

**_Continuará…_**

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Se supone que el poder de James Walker es la congelación, o al menos así lo comunicaron los guionistas de la NBC. Pero si os dedicáis a reconstruir la escena del crimen mentalmente os daréis cuenta de que Sylar en _primer lugar_ debió de congelarle con la cuchara en la mano antes de abrirle la tapa de los sesos, por lo que el poder de criogénesis debía haberlo adquirido antes, ¿no? Además se me ocurrió que de un padre que tiene la facultad de esconderse (camuflaje) saldría una hija con la habilidad de encontrarle (la clarividencia). Es decir, que sus poderes estuviesen _emparentados_.


	3. Doble Sentido

**CAPÍTULO III:  
DOBLE SENTIDO**

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_12 de Octubre de 2006; 07:33 Horas; Missoula, Montana_**

Contemplaba el techo de la celda serenamente, observando atentamente la pintura blanca amarilleada y descascarillada. Mientras que Chobham no paraba de andar de un lado al otro en su celda, totalmente alterada. Debía de ser la primera vez que estaba en una prisión, pero pronto se acostumbraría. Este trabajo te obligaba a ver tanto los _resort_ turísticos de los diferentes países y estados, como sus "esplendidas" prisiones.

Yo había cogido el sueño poco después de que los agentes procedieran con el arresto. Aunque había caído en una duermevela ligera, pendiente de cualquier alteración que me despertara. Y no en uno de mis acostumbrados ensueños repletos de pesadillas. Y había escuchado cada uno de los pasos de Chobham en su ataque de insomnio. Así cómo lo que farfullaba en sueños cuando se recostó a las tres de la madrugada.

—Tranquilízate, Chobham —exclamé sin desviar la mirada del techo de la celda, aún tendido en el camastro, que resultaba ser más confortable que mi lecho de Nueva York. Al menos no me asaltaban los recuerdos de Amanda entre las sabanas—. Pronto nos sacaran de aquí. Haz el favor de sentarte —añadí echando un ojeada a mi compañera con una expresión calmada. Ella me devolvió la mirada, se cruzó de brazos y acabó sentando el culo de una vez.

—Sí, señor —exclamó incómoda Chobham.

_«Esto debe sacarla de sus casillas»_ recapacité sobre ella. Debía ser muy exasperante saber que podíamos escapar de aquella celda en menos de un segundo y no poder hacerlo. Esa era la norma principal de La Compañía, mantener el secreto aun a costa de sus propios agentes.

—Jacob —dije, levantándome de la litera y acercándome al enrejado contiguo a su celda—. Llámame Jacob, mejor. Ya me he cansado de que me llames 'Señor' —añadí pensando que se tranquilizaría si nos tuteábamos un poco.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_12 de Octubre de 2006; 07:45 Horas; Missoula, Montana_**

—Jacob —musité sin mucho entusiasmo, debido a lo espinoso de nuestra situación. Hana Gitelman se había escapado antes de que la pudiésemos capturar y para colmo había dado un aviso de allanamiento de morada al coche de patrulla más próximo. Había fracasado en mi primera misión y todo por mi "error", por parar en la estación de servicio. Nos habían fichado y tenían nuestras huellas dactilares, así como mi historial delictivo—. No se da cuenta… —comencé a decir, pero me interrumpió Bilger.

—Después de pasar una noche juntos en una cárcel, la gente normalmente se tutea —exclamó sarcásticamente Bilger, aunque yo no le veía la gracia.

—Jacob, no te das cuenta de que nos han cogido _in fragante_ _delito_ —dije, molesta por su actitud tan frívola—. En un par de horas tendrán nuestros antecedentes policiales y a menos que solicitemos el _habeas corpus_…

—Hablas como una abogada —me cortó Bilger rápidamente, con una expresión adusta en el rostro.

—Estudié derecho y sé que estamos en un buen lío —repliqué molesta, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana y mordiéndome el labio impotente, recordándome que no debía escapar.

—Primero, nuestros historiales delictivos están limpios. Todos los pequeños hurtos que cometiste en los rebeldes dieciséis años los limpié en cuanto entraste al servicio de La Compañía —dijo Bilger, sentándose de nuevo en la litera y cruzando los dedos de manera reflexiva. Mientras que yo intentaba no abochornarme por los errores cometidos en mi adolescencia, bajo la condescendiente mirada de Bilger—. Y segundo, La Compañía sabe muy bien cómo tratar estos asuntos.

Después de ese pequeño sermón, empecé a pensar en lo ridículo de la situación. La Compañía no tenía jurisdicción en ningún lugar. Ni como agencia federal, ni como servicio de inteligencia, ni como multinacional. Sencillamente, no existía. Y Bilger había realizado una única llamada después de que nos ficharan, y no me había revelado siquiera a dónde.

_«¿Es que van a enviarnos a un abogado?»_ pensé molesta, observando la descascarillada y amarillenta pintura del techo. Lo único interesante en ese maldito lugar.

—¿Y usted que era antes? —pregunté a Bilger, después de un buen rato aburriéndome al contar los desconchones. Bilger no me contestó hasta que comprendí el porqué—. ¿Jacob, qué eras antes de entrar en La Compañía? —pregunté, tuteándole en contra de mi gusto. Aunque tardó un eterno minuto en contestar.

—Profesor de biología en una escuela primaria —respondió Bilger quedamente.

—¿Es una broma, verdad? —pregunté sin creérmelo. Bilger no parecía el tipo de persona que se dedicaba a la docencia.

—Cuarta Lección: Debes de aprender a mentir en este trabajo, fingir que sabes lo que no sabes, o que no eres lo que eres realmente. Y aprender a discernir las mentiras de los demás —contestó Bilger, sin dejarme claro una respuesta—. Pensaba que los abogados tienen también esa misma norma —añadió ácidamente, mirándome con recelo.

—Entonces, ¿me has mentido antes? —pregunté ignorando su desprecio. Bilger parecía que no iba a contestar, pero abrió la boca segundos después, siendo salvado por el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.

—Tenéis mucha suerte. Han retirado los cargos —exclamó el guardia abriéndonos las celdas, y conduciéndonos a la salida. Mientras yo me preguntaba cómo era posible nuestra libertad.

—Sí, agente. Les conozco —oí la voz de una mujer cuando llegamos al recibidor escoltados por el policía—. ¡Oh! ¡Tracy, Jake! ¡Cuánto lo siento, por el error! —exclamó cuando nos acercamos y ella se dio la vuelta—. Pensaba que erais unos ladrones, anoche —añadió abochornada Hana Gitelman dejándome paralizada de golpe, mientras nos daba un abrazo a Bilger y a mí.

_«¡¿QUÉ LECHES ESTÁ OCURRIENDO AQUÍ?!»_ pensé perpleja, observando detenidamente el rostro sin lugar a dudas de Gitelman, mientras ésta le lanzaba una extraña mirada a Bilger. No salía de mi estupor hasta que Bilger me dio un pequeño pisotón para que reaccionara, aunque me había quedado atónita.

—Señorita Meisner. Tiene que firmar, aquí, aquí y aquí —explicó el agente para que Hana cumplimentara los documentos de nuestra liberación.

—No me esperaba que te enviaran a ti —exclamó Bilger, acompañando a Hana a la salida, mientras que yo les seguía los pasos de ambos casi de manera mecánica.

—¿Es que no te alegras de verme, Jake? —dijo Gitelman, con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro—. Thompson está esperándonos en el aparcamiento —añadió señalando un Sedan negro estacionado.

—Jacob… —comencé a decir con la garganta reseca.

—Entra, Tracy —dijo Bilger, abriéndome la puerta trasera del Sedan. Obedecí sentándome en uno de los espaciosos asientos traseros, al tiempo que Hana Gitelman se acomodaba a mi lado. Y observando el rostro del conductor, el tal Thompson, a través del espejo del retrovisor.

—¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? —preguntó Bilger en cuanto tomó asiento, mientras que yo no paraba de mirar a Hana Gitelman, la cual mostraba un aire insolente en el rostro.

—Hemos tenido problemas en Primatech —exclamó Thompson secamente, poniendo en marcha el vehículo.

—¡¿Qué puñetas está pasando?! —exclamé dejándome el decoro en el aparcamiento, que abandonábamos rápidamente, señalando con un dedo acusador a Hana—. No se supone que teníamos que capturarla, anoche.

—¿Novata? —preguntó Thompson, con una sonrisa cínica en el rostro. Bilger cabeceó afirmativamente y Thompson soltó una carcajada que me puso los pelos como escarpias.

—Ella no es Hana Gitelman, Tracy —explicó Bilger abriendo la guantera y sacando una pistola descargada—. Te presento a Ellisabeth Willmer.

—Candice Willmer —corrigió la falsa Hana Gitelman, dándome la mano con intención de presentarse.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, sin lograr articular una frase en condiciones.

—Enséñaselo, Candy —exclamó Thompson divertido, mientras Bilger comprobaba la pistola y la munición.

De repente la imagen de Hana Gitelman se distorsionó, como la luz bajo el calor de un desierto. Ondulándose para acabar formando una imagen totalmente distinta. Estaba dándole la mano a una joven delgada de ojos pícaros, tersa piel blanca, pelo corto y negro, vestida como una colegiala. Pero enseguida volvió a desaparecer aquel aspecto para encontrarme con un reflejo de mí misma.

—Creo ilusiones —explicó Candice, soltándome la mano. Mientras observaba fijamente el rostro de mi "gemela", así como la recreación de mi ropa de ejecutiva.

—Ya basta, Betty —le reprendió Bilger, después de comprobar que todas sus cosas estaban en condiciones. Y Candice volvió retomar el aspecto de una inocente estudiante con faldita tableada—. Ella también está en periodo de prueba, como lo estuviste tú.

_«¿A esto se refería con aprender a farolear?»_ pensé, mirando el rostro de Candice, la cual estaba observando atentamente el paisaje a través de la ventanilla.

—¿Qué problemas tuvisteis en Primatech? —preguntó Bilger, tras ajustarse la cartuchera al torso y enfundarse la semiautomática.

—Una baja, Edén McCain. Sylar la atacó, cuando ella intentó suicidarle —exclamó incomprensiblemente Thompson.

—¿No habrá…? —empezó a preguntar Bilger, mirándole atentamente.

—No, no ha tomado nada de ella. Ni ha logrado escapar —dijo Thompson precipitadamente—. Edén se voló la tapa de los sesos antes, por suerte para nosotros. Le han doblado la dosis a Sylar, para que se esté quietecito —añadió dejándome boquiabierta por la conversación—. Y están finalizando los detalles, Bennet y los demás. Fingirán que ella se ha suicidado.

—Y Gitelman… ¿Qué es lo que hay de ella? —preguntó con un tono de voz apagado, como dolido por la reciente mala noticia—. ¿Sabemos dónde está?

—Ethan está investigando lo que dejó en su refugio, aunque no es mucho —soltó Thompson, mientras conducía en dirección a la cabaña de Samantha Meisner. Bilger chasqueó la lengua al oír aquella información, mientras yo intentaba seguir su consejo y fingir que aquella conversación no me afectaba en absoluto.

—Ha sido un placer sacarte las castañas del fuego —añadió bravuconamente Thompson, segundos después de que parara el motor del vehículo—. Si quieres que te ayude en algo más, silba.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_12 de Octubre de 2006; 10:05 Horas; Missoula, Montana_**

—No necesito tu maldita ayuda —mascullé quedamente mientras nos dirigíamos, Chobham y yo, al interior de la cabaña para supervisar el trabajo del equipo de pruebas. Tras despedirnos de Thompson y Betty, que se dirigían de nuevo a Texas.

—Buenaaas —saludó medio bostezando Ethan, cuando nos vio entrar en la cabaña, sin dejar de manipular el ordenador que había dejado Hana Gitelman en su huida, usando su portátil. Mientras los demás operarios se ocupaban de recoger hasta la última migaja de pruebas de la existencia de Hana Gitelman.

—Dime, ¿qué tenemos acerca de ella? —le preguntó Chobham cogiendo un suculento donut del desayuno de Ethan y dándole un mordisco acto seguido.

_«Aprende rápido»_ pensé divertido, al ver el rostro suspicaz de Ethan.

—No ha dejado mucho en el disco duro del ordenador. Sólo hay fragmentos de varios archivos y una copia de los datos que sustrajo de Pharmatech y Primatech —explicó Ethan animadamente, con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Signo inequívoco de que había encontrado algo muy importante y quería mostrárnoslo de la manera más pomposa posible.

—Muéstranoslo —ordené antes de que empezara con los preámbulos.

—Ya sé porqué fue a Pharmatech. Por el archivo que obtuvo en Tanzania del Doctor Strauss que… —comenzó a decir Ethan sonriente, recostándose orgulloso de sí mismo en el respaldo de la silla.

—¿Henry Strauss? —preguntó Chobham con un desafino que le salió de la garganta.

—¿Le conoces, Tracy? —pregunté observando el tinte pálido que había adquirido el rostro de Chobham.

—Parece que en ese archivo había una agenda personal con tareas anotadas sobre Pharmatech. Strauss estuvo trabajando en la planta en mayo y Hana siguió esa pista —añadió Ethan, mostrándonos las hojas de cálculo que contenían aquella información—. Y creo que ha atado cabos y sabe que Strauss trabajó para nosotros, antes de darse a la fuga a África. Pero eso no es todo…

—Ve al grano, de una vez —dije sin mucha paciencia, dado que Gitelman estaba reuniendo información muy comprometedora.

—… Hana va en busca de Teddy-boom —exclamó Ethan un poco reticente, debido a que le había cortado en su momento de gloria. Y mostrándonos el archivo de Ted, que la ex-agente del Mossad había sustraído de la papelera tejana.

—¿Teddy-boom? —preguntó mosqueada Chobham, mirando a Ethan con una ceja enarcada.

—Theodore Sprague, el hombre-bomba —apunté rápidamente—. Ted puede liberar mucha energía, muy rápidamente, como una bomba —añadí al ver el rostro intrigado de Tracy—. ¡Mierda! —exclamé irritado, pegando un puñetazo a la mesa. Manteníamos una vigilancia exhaustiva sobre los individuos con poderes, precisamente para que no ocurrieran cosas como esta. Se suponía que no debían de entrar en contacto los unos con los otros, si estaban separados eran más fáciles de manipular y controlar—. ¿Sabemos dónde está Hana? —pregunté exasperadamente a Ethan, tal vez podíamos cazarla antes de que llegase a encontrarle. Pero Ethan negó con la cabeza, dejando mis ánimos por los suelos.

—No, debe de estar escondiéndose bajo tierra cada vez que pasa el satélite. En los sótanos de un parking o un hospital, o tal vez debajo de un túnel de montaña —explicó Ethan, levantándose del asiento y cerrando el portátil para retirar todo el equipo que habíamos desplegado en la zona—. Aunque con algo de tiempo podemos intentar una cosa…

—¿El qué? —preguntó Chobham, adelantándose a mí.

—Modificar la orbita del satélite, para que cambie su ciclo. Y ajustar los sensores para que se centren en el continente. Así no podría predecir su paso, y en cuanto saque la cabeza del agujero… ¡Chas! —exclamó expresivamente Ethan, haciendo un gesto de aplastar una mosca con ambas manos, consiguiendo que Chobham se sobresaltara y pegara un bote—. La cazaremos.

—Hazlo, tienes luz verde —exclamé mientras nos dirigíamos a la furgoneta del equipo de pruebas, de vuelta al aeropuerto. Había que tener a Hana de vuelta al redil, cuanto antes.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_14 de Octubre de 2006; 12:48 Horas; Edificio Kirby, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

Llevaba desde primera hora rellenando informes de contabilidad, respondiendo e-mail ficticios, justificando movimientos bancarios, revisando falsos libros de ingresos y agendas de clientes irreales. Todo trabajo atrasado de Bilger que me había encasquetado descaradamente.

—¡La madre que lo parió! —mascullaba por lo bajo, cuando lo veía pasar por delante de nuestra oficina. Así cómo otros insultos más pintorescos, cada vez que entraba y volvía a dejar otra pila de documentos para que me encargara de ellos, dado que iba a estar muy ocupado. Había pensado que el trabajo de agente secreto era más en plan James Bond, pero estaba siendo muy parecido al puesto de asistente auxiliar que tuve en el bufete de Arthur Petrelli. Mientras que Bilger estaba "ocupado" en no-sé-qué reunión con Bob y Thompson, el tipo que nos sacó de la prisión en Montana. Informándose sobre los últimos avances en la búsqueda de Hana Gitelman.

—Toc-toc —exclamó Ethan cuando entró en el despacho, mientras yo tenía la vista clavada en un libro de contabilidad—. ¿Se puede pasar?

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pronuncie agriamente alzando la mirada y viendo que el rostro de Ethan se ensombrecía al oír mis duras palabras. Aunque casi no le reconocí en un primer momento, dado que no llevaba pantalones vaqueros, ni su camiseta del MIT, ni el rostro mal afeitado. Sino que vestía cómo un oficinista más del montón—. Perdona, es que estoy de los nervios.

—Jacob te la ha jugado, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras que yo volvía a clavar la mirada en las cuentas que no encontraba manera de maquillar—. Venía a despedirme, antes del viaje.

—¿Te vas? ¿Adonde? —pregunté intrigada.

—A Irlanda, de misión ultrasecreta o algo así —exclamó Ethan sonriente. Aunque yo me estaba preguntando cómo de secreta era la misión, si iba divulgándolo por ahí—. Si quieres te traigo algún souvenir del aeropuerto.

—No, gracias… Pero, ¿y la búsqueda de Gitelman? —pregunté sin poder evitarlo.

—La traspasan al equipo de Texas, el de Thompson. Pensaba que Jacob ya te lo habría dicho, salimos de la reunión hace una hora —dijo Ethan echando una ojeada a su reloj, mientras yo iba irritándome aún más—. Bueno, hasta que nos veamos —se despidió finalmente dándome la espalda, mientras que yo dejaba el libro de cuentas y miraba el reloj del despacho sulfurada.

_«¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?»_ recapacité mientras observaba la pila de tareas que faltaba por terminar. No había entrado en La Compañía para rellenar informes y hacer el trabajo sucio de mi condenado compañero. Tenía que encontrar los cuadros que precedían al que me entregó Isaac.

Me levanté del asiento un poco entumecida por las horas que había pasado sentada, dirigiéndome al cuarto de baño para refrescarme y mirando disimuladamente la hora en mi reloj. Conocía el lugar dónde conseguir la información y ahora también sabía al dedillo el momento más adecuado para hacerlo. Me metí en uno de los inodoros, echando el cerrojo y sentándome en la fría taza. Reuniendo agallas para lo que iba a hacer, mientras veía que se aproximaba la hora de la comida. El momento ideal para entrar en el despacho de Daniel Linderman, sin ser vista.

_«¡Dios, por favor! ¡Que no haya nadie!»_ recé antes de desplazarme en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al despacho. Solté un suspiro al comprobar que no estaban ninguno de los guardias. Y me aproximé sigilosamente a la puerta para ver si el cierre estaba echado. Ahora sólo tenía que coger el álbum que me había enseñado Linderman, y buscar los cuadros que le había enviado antes que el de mi muerte.

—¡Oh, no! —murmuré cuando vi que el anterior envío de Isaac constaba de quince cuadros. Yo sólo buscaba cuatro, y sólo tenía una inconsistente teoría para demostrar su relación—. Galería Deveaux —leí el lugar final en el que habían acabado catorce de los cuadros, recordando involuntariamente la exposición que había visitado en abril. Y preguntándome si había contemplado la clave para mi supervivencia, sin darme cuenta.

Me fijé en el único cuadro que no estaba expuesto en la galería Deveaux, quedándome paralizada en el acto. La calidad de la fotografía no era muy buena, pero la imagen que contemplé era terriblemente familiar. Una figura borrosa de una chiquilla delgaducha atada a una camilla, intentando desesperadamente escapar.

—A comprobar la teoría —dije dándome la vuelta satisfecha, al ver la reseña a pie foto que indicaba que su ubicación era el edificio Kirby, más concretamente el despacho del piso cincuenta y uno.

Y observé el cuadro a tamaño natural que ocupaba una pequeña parcela de una de las paredes. Tenía tentaciones de llevármelo para mí. Era un deseo egoísta que tenía que apartar de mi mente. Sabía que aunque yo fuera la legítima dueña de ese cuadro, ya que era mi destino el que podía estar siendo representado, no debía retomar mi afición a la cleptomanía. Tan sólo necesitaba confirmar mis sospechas, y eso estaba al alcance de un sólo vistazo. Retiré cuidadosamente el cuadro, depositándolo sobre la mesa del escritorio y retirando las tachuelas que lo sujetaban al marco. Para acabar destapando la parte trasera y hallando lo que para mí era una prueba irrefutable.

—La letra T —exclamé contemplando el garabato que había realizado Isaac Méndez, en la parte de atrás del lienzo. Era una conjetura un poco endeble. Pero cuando Isaac me dijo que la pintura era la quinta de una serie y descubrí una Y griega en el mismo lugar. Pensé que había una relación más allá de lo normal, una relación de palabras. Tal vez era por que había tenido muy reciente la conversación con Chandra Suresh, sobre su extraño crucigrama genético. Pero ahora sabía que la serie de cuadros que auguraban mi muerte, seguían un orden concreto. El orden de mi nombre: TRACY.

—Con que aquí comenzó todo —añadí observando el cuadro que mostraba mi ingreso en la clínica Hermes, hace ocho años. Hice una foto rápidamente con el móvil al lienzo, antes de colocar todo en su lugar correspondiente.

_«Tengo dos y me faltan, tres»_ pensé tras desplazarme de regreso al cuarto de baño, preguntándome cómo conseguiría acercarme a los que me faltaban sin que se dieran cuenta. Tal vez no podría hacerlo tan fácilmente. A menos que me dejase llevar por mis antiguas aficiones…

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_14 de Octubre de 2006; 13:15 Horas; Edificio Kirby, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

—Más de un fuego que apagar… —murmuraba parte del discurso que me había dado Bishop, mientras clavaba una fotografía polaroid en tablón de corcho del despacho. Una imagen, en vida y alegre, de Sara Ellis antes de su muerte junto al resto de las víctimas de Sylar. Entre medias de una fotografía familiar de un tipo asesinado en Chicago el 4 de julio y el informe forense de Chandra Suresh—. ¡Pamplinas! —bufé irritado por la falta de iniciativa de Bishop. Observando la tarjeta de presentación de James con el logotipo de Smith & Barney y su dirección en Los Ángeles, clavada con una chincheta junto al resto de fotos.

La misma tarjeta que Gray sustrajo del cadáver inerte de Suresh y que estaba marcada con una extraña S sesgada.

_«¡James habría hecho lo mismo!»_ pensé acordándome del carácter de Walker, de mi antiguo compañero. Seguramente él habría entrado igual que Ellis en la celda de Sylar, camuflándose sin que le vieran. Y le habría pegado un tiro sin dudar un instante, vengando todas las vidas que había segado aquel malnacido. Pero no había tenido esa oportunidad. Aparté a un lado esos pensamientos, debía de comportarme de la manera más profesional posible ante Chobham, sin cometer los mismos errores. La venganza no llevaba a nada, al menos a nada provechoso, aunque pudiera parecer dulce y seductora.

Sonreí ligeramente al ver que la mesa del despacho estaba atestada de documentos. Todo el trabajo que había dejado en manos de Tracy, unas expertas manos por lo que había contemplado. Había hecho todo lo que yo tenía atrasado en muy poco tiempo y apenas le quedaban un par de cosas en la bandeja.

_«¿Dónde estará?»_ me pregunté contemplando mi reloj, comprobando la hora ciertamente. Aún quedarían unas ocho horas para finalizar los últimos detalles, antes de que el avión de Kaito Nakamura llegase al aeropuerto de La Guardia. Y aún no había comido nada en condiciones en toda la mañana.

—¿Te apetece comer algo? —exclamé en cuanto apareció Tracy a la vista, como el diablo cuando se le nombra, girando la silla del despacho para ver su respuesta—. Aquí enfrente hay un sitio donde hacen unos huevos revueltos que te chupas los dedos.

—Esto, sí, vale. ¿Dónde has estado? Ethan me dijo que habíais salido temprano de la reunión —contestó Chobham, ladeando la cabeza a un lado en un gesto que me resultó chocantemente familiar, cómo si lo hubiera visto en otra persona diferente.

—Me ha distraído una preciosidad de la planta cuarenta y dos —le respondí descaradamente, con un guiño socarrón y contemplando como tensaba los músculos de la mandíbula por la impertinencia—. Lo siento por la tardanza —me disculpé al ver el brillo iracundo en su mirada. Pero es que el tiempo se me había pasado volando al visitar a Molly—. Por poco me olvidaba. Hana Gitelman la han…

—…traspasado al equipo de Thompson —dijo molesta Tracy, con una mirada asqueada clavada en la montaña de papeles que había en la mesa—. Me lo ha dicho Ethan cuando se dignó a pasar por aquí.

—Nosotros tenemos "otros fuegos que apagar" —exclamé imitando bastante mal el tono que había empleado Bishop en la anterior reunión. Thompson ya tenía una exhaustiva vigilancia en torno a Sprague y pretendían capturar a _Wireless_ y a él a la vez, cuando se reunieran—. Toma, necesitarás esto —exclamé pasándole una cartuchera que había obtenido de la armería, que ella recogió con una pizca de curiosidad en la mirada—, esto — añadí pasándole un chaleco antibalas seguidamente— y esto también —terminé pasándole el arma reglamentaria a sus manos, así como dos cargadores.

—¿Qué esperas que haga con semejante pistolón? —exclamó sopesando la semiautomática, con una mueca mordaz en sus labios fruncidos.

—Espero que no tengas que utilizarlo —exclamé prudentemente.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_14 de Octubre de 2006; 19:17 Horas; Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

_«¡Demonios! ¡Cómo pica!»_ pensé mientras me rascaba como podía debajo del chaleco antibalas. Era un absoluto incordio llevarlo y más estando sentada en el asiento trasero de la pequeña limusina. Mientras nos dirigíamos a Canal Street escoltados por dos guardaespaldas llamados Paul y Stanley.

—¿De verdad son necesarias tantas precauciones? —exclamé echando un vistazo de nuevo a la fotografía que me había pasado Jacob. No me entraba en la cabeza tanta paranoia por un solo hombre—. Todo por este tipo… este Michael Connor.

—Su verdadero nombre es Michajl Koniev. Es de origen ucraniano, de la antigua Unión Soviética —explicó Bilger después de hablar brevemente con el conductor—. Trabajó con nosotros desde mil novecientos ochenta hasta el ochenta y cinco, cuando desobedeció algunas normas y nos abandonó. Desde entonces se ha convertido en un mercenario, secuestrador y ladrón sin escrúpulos. Si alguien le paga lo suficiente, él le consigue lo que quiera. Armas, información, personas… lo que sea, por cuanto sea. Y sí, son necesarias tantas precauciones.

—Habría bastado con un simple sí —exclamé perezosamente.

—Logramos capturarle hace siete años, aunque logró darse a la fuga poco después. Además, no somos los únicos que le estamos siguiendo la pista. El FBI le tiene cómo sospechoso de un robo de material nuclear y el descarrilamiento de un tren en Texas, el pasado uno de octubre. La INTERPOL, a su vez, por tres muertes en Viena, hace dos años. Y por lo que sabemos, le han visto en el aeropuerto de Newark en un área de servicio, la noche de ayer.

—¿Así que crees que ha organizado algo? ¿Aquí en Nueva York? —pregunté memorizándome el rostro de Connor. Aunque aquella foto tenía siete años de antigüedad con respecto a las imágenes obtenidas de las cintas del aeropuerto. Presentaba un aspecto anodino, cuarenta y muchos, ojos grises, caucásico, un pequeña cicatriz en la ceja izquierda, pelo castaño y corto menguado por la edad y una expresión de tedio en la mirada. No parecía el típico villano que salía en las películas.

—Tiene experiencia militar, estuvo en el ejército de la Gran Madre Rusia hasta que le fichamos para que trabajase al otro lado del telón de acero. Pero nunca llegó a ser algo más que un soldado raso, sus métodos son muy bastos y sin remilgos. Pero no dejan de ser efectivos —apuntó Jacob al ver que mi rostro mostraba un exceso de confianza, para bajarme los ánimos—. Y puede que nosotros seamos su objetivo, esta vez.

—Con nosotros te refieres a La Compañía, ¿verdad? —pregunté, respondiéndome Bilger con un pequeño cabeceo afirmativo—. ¿Busca algún tipo de venganza?

—Puede que sí… o puede que no —exclamó Jacob mientras echaba un vistazo a través de la ventanilla para comprobar si ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino—. Nuestra prioridad es escoltar al señor Nakamura hasta las oficinas. Tu don será indispensable, tendrás que llevar a Nakamura a lugar seguro cuando Koniev nos ataque en medio del trayecto.

—¿Esperáis que lo haga? —le pregunté unos minutos después, al darme cuenta de que había dicho _cuando_ en vez de _si_.

—Mira el lado bueno, al menos no tienes que rellenar más informes —respondió Bilger, antes de darse la vuelta y dar unas instrucciones en voz baja al conductor para que estacionara el coche enfrente de la tienda que teníamos que visitar.

—Armas Jittestu —leí el rótulo del escaparate en letras doradas sobre rojo oscuro, cuando salí de la limusina detrás de Jacob—. ¿Qué clase de armería es esta? —pregunté sorprendida, al ver lo que parecía una espada asomando detrás del cristal. Mientras mi compañero se disponía a entrar en ella.

—Una armería muy "especial" —respondió cuando entramos en la recepción. Bilger me hizo una señal de que utilizara el pequeño timbre cuando pasaron los minutos y un leve repiqueteo metálico inundó la silenciosa estancia cuando lo aporreé con impaciencia.

—Lo siento, pero estamos cerrando… —se oyó una quejumbrosa y grave voz al fondo del establecimiento, mientras la figura oscura de la cual surgía se aproximaba hacia nosotros—… venga el lunes —respondió el anciano dependiente, mirándome de arriba abajo.

—Señor Claremont, según tenía entendido el encargo estaba finalizado —exclamó Bilger girándose y poniéndose en primera fila. Y de pronto la expresión del señor Claremont cambió rápidamente, con un extraño rictus de respeto y cansancio a partes iguales.

—Ahora me acuerdo, la Kanemitsu que se atascaba. ¿No es así? —preguntó volviendo de nuevo a la zona a oscuras de la tienda.

—Sí, así es —respondió Jacob al ver que volvía con algo envuelto en un paño. Algo largo, delgado y ligeramente curvo. Y Bilger descubrió aquel paquete dejando a la vista una katana japonesa, desenfundándola lentamente de una manera casi ceremonial.

—He reparado la hoja y cambiado algunas partes podridas de la funda —explicó el armero, señalando los segmentos en los que había trabajado, mientras que Bilger comprobaba el equilibrio de la katana—. Pero he mantenido los detalles originales así como la empuñadura según las instrucciones del señor Nakamura. Dígale, por favor, que limpie la espada siempre antes de envainarla. La humedad de la sangre estaba echando a perder el filo y el tsuba.

—¿Sangre? —pregunté en voz baja, aunque no se me debió de oír cuando Bilger enfundó la katana con un rápido movimiento de la mano acompañado de un agudo siseo y un chasquido seco.

—Le daré el mensaje, se lo aseguro. ¿El pago por sus…? —comentó Jacob, guardando primorosamente la katana con el paño y metiéndolo en lo que parecía una bolsa de palos de golf que traía el señor Claremont del almacén.

—No se preocupe. El señor Nakamura lo hizo por adelantado —exclamó el señor Claremont, y acto seguido se despidió diciendo unas palabras en japonés, que no comprendí. Bilger le devolvió la despedida, con unas palabras que no eran exactamente las mismas y se encaminó a la salida conmigo siguiendo de cerca sus pasos.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_14 de Octubre de 2006; 21:33 Horas; Aeropuerto La Guardia, NYC, Nueva York_**

_«¡Bendita ignorancia!»_ pensaba al ver a Tracy tan tranquila esperando junto a mi y el resto del equipo de seguridad en el hangar privado del aeropuerto. La situación de La Compañía era crítica y los últimos acontecimientos estaban a punto de echar por tierra el trabajo de treinta años. Y gran culpa de ello la tenía Hiro Nakamura, el hijo predilecto de Kaito. Quien había manifestado su poder en el peor momento posible.

Por si fuera poco acabábamos de descubrir que Nathan Petrelli trabajaba en secreto para los federales, desde hacía varios meses. En un intento de desarticular el imperio comercial de Linderman en Las Vegas y vengar la muerte de su padre.

Además, varios de los fundadores habían desaparecido sin dejar señales de vida, lo cual era extremadamente sospechoso. Sólo faltaba una carta más y el castillo de naipes se vendría abajo por su propio peso.

—Espero que hayan encontrado al inepto de mi hijo —fueron las primeras palabras, en japonés, de Nakamura al bajar de la escalera automática del avión privado.

—Le tenemos localizado. Está a salvo, Nakamura-sama —contesté con una reverencia y observando el rostro impasible y adusto de Nakamura. Hiro-chan no le hacía más que darle problemas desde que murió Ishi, y no parecía que acabara por convertirse en el futuro heredero de la Corporación Yamagato.

—Va a desear estar muerto —exclamó severamente, Nakamura. Y yo me contuve las ganas de sonreír por el comentario, sabía muy bien que para Kaito la familia era un tema serio y de absoluto respeto.

—Me complacería que aceptase este presente, Nakamura-sama —exclamé haciendo un gesto a Paul para que le entregara el regalo—. El señor Linderman pensó que esta Wakizashi sería una compañera ideal para su Kanemitsu, ahora que ya está reparada. Y se disculpa por no poder estar en persona esta noche en la ciudad —añadí ofreciéndole la espada de hoja corta que Daniel Linderman había comprado en una subasta privada de Londres, junto con el encargo de la armería Jittetsu.

El rostro de Nakamura mostró un pequeño atisbo de júbilo al desenvainar su vieja compañera de fatigas. Y durante un segundo un fugaz esbozo de sonrisa se asomó en sus tensos labios, mientras contemplaba la hoja reconstruida.

—Le presento a mi compañera, Tracy-chan —exclamé señalando brevemente a Chobham, que inmediatamente hizo una improvisada reverencia, al darse cuenta de que estábamos hablando de ella.

—Encantada de conocerle —dijo Tracy en inglés, un poco cohibida. Dado Nakamura no se había dignado ni a desviar la mirada de la katana.

—Nakamura-sama, esta noche habrá que extremar las precauciones. Nos han informado que Connor está en la ciudad —le expliqué mientras abría la puerta de la limusina. Y los cinco vehículos que conformaban la caravana se pusieron en movimiento casi de manera sincronizada, al poco de que nos montásemos todos. Aunque Kaito no mostraba ningún miedo ante la amenaza que representaba Koniev, sino que contemplaba tediosamente la lóbrega noche surcada por las luces de las avenidas, a través de la ventanilla blindada.

—Me recuerda a un joven profesor que recluté personalmente, hace muchos años —exclamó en japonés Nakamura, clavando su mirada en Chobham. Se estaba refiriendo a mí, cuando me mostró una manera diferente de marcar un rumbo al mundo—. Creo que es muy importante que la nueva generación tome su lugar en La Compañía.

—Para eso deberán de conocer antes cual es el lugar de La Compañía… —exclamé en japonés, manteniendo la mirada fija en Kaito. Iba aprovechar este momento a solas, para comprobar una teoría propia—… deberán de descubrir lo que hemos hecho por ellos, lo que evitamos hace treinta años —exclamé desviando fugazmente la mirada hacia Chobham, quien desconocía la historia anterior al surgimiento de La Compañía. Una historia que parecía estar interpretándose en la actualidad con otros títeres.

—Les hemos proporcionado un futuro mejor, sin lugar a dudas. Eso es lo único que deben saber —exclamó firmemente Kaito mientras se oía el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre el techo de la limusina al comenzar a chispear—. El OTRO futuro nos habría llevado a la destrucción y a la miseria.

—Pero desde la muerte de Charles Deveaux, estamos completamente indefensos. Además, nuestro objetivo siempre ha sido mantener oculto todo hasta que llegue el momento idóneo —respondí observando atentamente la reacción de Chobham al reconocer el nombre del difunto fundador—. El momento de abrir la caja de Pandora.

_«Tal vez, por eso se suicidó Arthur Petrelli, porque ese momento se estaba acercando» _pensé, pero no me atreví a insinuárselo. La mirada con la que respondió Nakamura sólo se podía describir cómo glacial. Estaba tanteándole, viendo qué opinaba realmente sobre el tema. "Algo se pudre en Dinamarca" como bien decía Shakespeare en su obra Hamlet. Un plan encubierto para mostrar a las personas con poderes ante la opinión pública. Y eso sólo podía significar una cosa. Que uno, o tal vez más, de los fundadores, tenía un as en la manga. Algo con lo que no contaban los demás.

—Sí, ese día acabará por llegar, tarde o temprano —exclamó ásperamente Kaito, sin contestar claramente a mi comentario—. Y entonces nuestros enemigos vendrán a por nosotros a cara descubierta —añadió dando un par de golpecitos a la mochila que le acompañaba, que contenía ambas espadas. Mientras que yo recapacitaba sobre si ese pequeño gesto era una amenaza, o no, dirigida hacia mí.

—Ya hemos llegado —exclamó animadamente Chobham, al ver la silueta familiar del edificio Kirby y de su plaza a través del cristal. Sin que hubiese entendido ni una sola frase de toda la conversación que habíamos mantenido Nakamura y yo. El rostro impertérrito de Nakamura se contrajo de angustia brevemente, al recordar el motivo de la reunión urgente que se había convocado. Una reunión en la cual se deliberaría el futuro de su hijo y el de Ángela Petrelli, entre otros asuntos.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_14 de Octubre de 2006; 23:14 Horas; Edificio Kirby, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

Estaba todo tranquilo en el vestíbulo, de hecho demasiado tranquilo. No estaban los guardias del turno de noche, ni tampoco el resto del equipo de seguridad que debía de esperarnos. El vestíbulo estaba literalmente desierto. Y una extraña sensación de sospecha me recorrió el estómago cuando me adelanté a Bilger y a Nakamura para llamar al despacho de Bob desde el teléfono de la recepción.

—No da señal… —exclamé inquietada girándome al coger el auricular, y un resplandor metálico captó mi atención al otro lado del mueble de oficina—. ¿Pero qué…? —exclamé al ver al guarda de seguridad inconsciente y amordazado con unas esposas, tirado en el suelo.

—¡Mierda, la alarma tampoco funciona! —exclamó Bilger al presionar el botón de debajo del escritorio, mientras que Paul y yo desatábamos al guarda y comprobábamos su estado. Mientras el resto de los miembros de seguridad sacaban sus pistolas y le quitaban los seguros prestamente—. No sabemos cuantos puede haber, formaremos dos grupos. El primer grupo al bloque oeste conmigo. El segundo grupo al piso treinta del bloque norte, intentad encontrad la avería en la alarma —empezó a informar a la vez que señalaba a dedo los miembros de los grupos.

—¿Y yo? —pregunté al ver que Bilger ya se ponía en movimiento junto con el resto de tiradores y al parecer se había olvidado de mis órdenes.

—Tracy, quédate aquí y no te separes de él. Recuerda lo que hablamos antes —mandó Bilger enérgicamente, señalando con la mirada a Nakamura—. Estás demasiado verde para esto —añadió Jacob al ver cómo fruncía el entrecejo crispada.

_«¡Podías haberte ahorrado decir lo último!»_ pensé ofendida al oír el desaire de mi compañero. Aunque no estaba ardiendo en deseos de ponerme en primera línea de tiro podía ayudar un poco con mi poder.

—No se preocupe, yo le pondré a salvo si vienen a por usted —le expliqué a Nakamura cuando nos quedamos a solas. Pero por la expresión de su mirada parecía tranquilo, tal vez no había entendido lo que yo acababa de decirle en inglés—. ¡Me cago en todos tus antepasados, Bilger! —mascullé por lo bajo sin que me oyera Nakamura, maldiciendo a mi compañero por dejarme con esta momia de mirada altiva.

Varios minutos después, Nakamura se quitó su chaqueta y me la pasó diciendo algo totalmente incomprensible para mí. Arremangándose la camisa mientras se acercaba a la bolsa de palos de golf. Quitándose a continuación la corbata y atándosela alrededor de la mano con gesto decidido. Mientras que yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer al ver que sacaba ambas espadas y las desenfundaba seguidamente.

—Disculpe. ¿Qué está haciendo? —pregunté extrañada dejando caer su chaqueta e interponiéndome en su camino, dado que se dirigía con paso firme hacia las escaleras—. No puede… —exclamé decidida, alzando la mano y suponiendo que el lenguaje corporal sí lo entendería. Cuando vi que la expresión de Nakamura cambió rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente en un atisbo de terror, señalando con la mirada algo a mi espalda. Sospeché que estaba en un buen problema inmediatamente, pero no llegué a comprender realmente cual era el origen de esa traba.

Desvié rápidamente la mirada a mi espalda, tanteando con mis temblorosas manos la semiautomática que tan previsoramente me había dado Jacob. Cuando noté inmediatamente un seco y rotundo golpe en el vientre, que me dejó sin fuerzas en las piernas. Y mientras me derrumbaba semiinconsciente en el suelo, contemplé la figura del viejo loco ese alejándose de mí a medida que todo se volvía de color negro.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_15 de Octubre de 2006; 01:04 Horas; Edificio Kirby_**

—¡CARGADOR! —vociferé apresuradamente cuando la maldita semiautomática se me quedó seca. Estábamos, cinco de los miembros de seguridad que me había llevado y yo, en el piso cuarenta y uno del bloque oeste al fondo del pasillo que daba a la salida de incendios. Y un grupo de asaltantes nos habían cortado el paso con el resto de hombres que formaban nuestro grupo—. ¡La madre que me…! —blasfemé en un jadeo, cuando una ráfaga de balas de Uzi pasó rozando muy cerca de mi cabeza. Si no hubiera sido porque Stanley me agarró rápidamente y me echó a un lado, para ponerme a cubierto tras un escritorio de oficina.

Las balas de las metralletas seguían silbando alrededor de nuestra posición, a medida que los asaltantes iban asegurando su paso. Acercándose cada vez más a nosotros y cubriéndose todo el rato con el fuego. De vez en cuando se oía la descarga de alguna de nuestras armas y no de las condenadas pistolas automáticas Glock, o de las metralletas de fabricación israelí. Eran disparos procedentes del resto del grupo que estaba atrincherado en uno de los pasillos de la planta. Disparos para intentar cubrirnos y volver a agruparnos, pero la persistencia de los intrusos era descorazonadora.

Nos habían pillado desprevenidos mientras ascendíamos por los pisos y varios de nuestros hombres habían sido heridos en medio del fuego inicial. Dos bajas seguras al menos, había contado en nuestro grupo. Pero era imposible saber cómo le iría al otro grupo encargado de tomar la sala de control. La radio no funcionaba, ni los teléfonos tampoco. Además los ascensores y la mayoría de las puertas estaban bloqueados. Y sólo faltaba que se activase el sistema de expulsión de gas anestésico.

El edificio entero se convertía en una caja fuerte en cuanto se activaba las contramedidas de seguridad. Pero ahora habíamos descubierto que nuestras contramedidas jugaban en contra nuestra. El grupo asaltante había tomado el centro de control, no había sido un fallo de la alarma. Pensábamos que atacarían a los fundadores en el trayecto, pero en vez de ello habían ido al punto de destino directamente. Aunque había algo que no tenía sentido, aparte de la escolta de Nakamura, no había entrado nadie más en el edificio.

—¡Una menos! —exclamé disparando a la cámara de seguridad, que nos estaba espiando, colgada en una esquina de la planta. Las mismas cámaras de seguridad que estaban empleando para dirigir el asalto y dividir nuestras fuerzas—. ¡Seguidme! —añadí señalando a la escalera de incendios, a la vez que habrían fuego para cubrir nuestro movimiento. No teníamos otra salida que esa, la escalera de incendios. Era una muy mala idea, dado que estaríamos totalmente al descubierto y sólo tendríamos nuestras piernas para salir corriendo.

Cuando inhalé la fresca brisa nocturna y escuché cómo se apagaba momentáneamente el sonido del tiroteo al cerrarse la puerta tras de nosotros, pensé que había hecho bien en dejar a Tracy en el vestíbulo, con Nakamura. Lo más seguro es que ella hubiera caído antes de que comenzase el combate en serio. Pero el sonido de un helicóptero sobrevolando el edificio, hizo que me volviera a concentrar en los hombres que estaban a mi cargo ahora y no en mi joven e inexperta compañera.

—¡Arriba! —ordené rápidamente, con un poco de suerte daríamos con la manera de volver a reunirnos en el piso que acabábamos de dejar, tras dar un gran rodeo.

_«¿De quién demonios será ese helicóptero?»_ pensaba mientras subíamos las escaleras a toda velocidad. Y entrábamos rápidamente al piso siguiente. Por suerte estaba vacío, no había señales de más asaltantes, aunque tampoco había mucho tiempo para comprobarlo.

—¡Jake! —oímos un grito que hizo que nos parásemos y girásemos todos fulminantemente, por suerte éramos bastante eficientes y no abrimos fuego inmediatamente. Porque si no habríamos dejado como un colador a Bishop, al salir del escondrijo en el que estaba agazapado. La expresión que tenía en su rostro era de absoluto pánico, una expresión que nunca había visto en él. Y durante una fracción de segundo me pareció que me quería decir algo importante, algo que no lograba articular.

—¡Agáchese! —exclamé rápidamente, tirándole al suelo, cuando notamos un súbito cambio. Se volvía a oír el ruido de las aspas del helicóptero del tejado, por lo que los tipos que nos pisaban los talones habían entrado por la escalera de incendio. Y el resto de hombres intentaban tomar posiciones cómo podían, a medida que entraban nuevos asaltantes. Pero la suerte no estaba de nuestro lado cuando oímos ráfagas de disparos detrás de nosotros, estábamos rodeados. Y yo intenté poner a salvo a Bishop en uno de los pocos despachos que estaban abiertos, corriendo agazapado y disparando sin apuntar por encima de mi cabeza hasta que cruzamos el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Quédese detrás de mí! —exclamé con la voz arrebatada preparando mi último cargador en la semiautomática, mis últimas siete balas. En el instante que amartillé el pistola, entró uno de los asaltantes alzando su arma y abriendo fuego sobre nosotros dos.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_15 de Octubre de 2006; 01:04 Horas; Edificio Kirby, Varios pisos más abajo…_**

Me incorporé pesadamente del frío y sólido suelo, maldiciendo a mí misma por ser tan ingenua y haber picado tan fácilmente ante el ardid de Nakamura. Echando un fugaz vistazo hacia las puertas del vestíbulo y observando sorprendida cómo un impenetrable enrejado protegía la entrada.

_«¡No hay escapatoria!»_ comprendí inmediatamente, al darme cuenta de que también obstaculizaba la salida. Estábamos encerrados y los refuerzos tardarían en llegar demasiado. Intenté contenerme un poco, recordándome que no estaba encerrada, que yo si podía salir de allí. Pero la claustrofobia me invadía y era un miedo irracional ante la idea de no poder estar a salvo.

_«Jacob me dio órdenes»_ me recordé a mí misma. Debía coger al condenado de Nakamura y sacarle por la fuerza de aquí. Ahora no me tomaría por sorpresa. El sonido de las aspas de un helicóptero me llamó la atención, y me hizo preguntarme si había un plan de contingencia en casos como este, tal vez una fuga a través del tejado.

Me dirigí con paso presuroso y la pistola desenfundada, hacia las escaleras interiores. Cuando ya llevaba varios pisos me pregunté dónde estarían los culpables de esta situación y qué estarían haciendo. Para mi sorpresa me tropecé literalmente con uno de ellos, o mejor dicho con una parte de ellos.

Había chocado en medio de las escaleras con algo de color grisáceo y pequeño, en mi ascenso a oscuras. Y cuando me levanté apartándome el rizado pelo observé fugazmente aquel estorbo en mi camino. Parecía curvado y con pequeños dobleces en uno de los extremos, tarde en vislumbrar que aquello era un brazo de alguien embutido en una manga de un uniforme de camuflaje gris. Y siguiendo el rastro de gotas de sangre que acompañaba al miembro encontré el torso acuchillado del asaltante y la cabeza separada a medio metro de él.

_«¿Esto lo ha hecho Nakamura?»_ me pregunté tragando un poco de saliva y observando el bulto enfundado en un pasamontañas negro que era la cabeza del intruso. Aunque no era experta, aquellas heridas parecían que habían sido hechas con algún tipo de arma afilada. Pero daba la impresión de que la carne y el acero habían sido cortados tan fácilmente como la mantequilla. Me quité de la mente la idea morbosa de echar un vistazo tras el pasamontañas. Había más rastros de sangre y no eran de la batalla de aquí. Un fino rastro de gotas de sangre de una katana que no había sido enfundada, a punto para probar nuevas víctimas. Y siguiendo ese camino de baldosas ensangrentadas, me fui encontrando con más enemigos abatidos por Nakamura.

Enemigos hechos pedazos.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_15 de Octubre de 2006; 02:22 Horas; Edificio Kirby_**

El arma saltó de mis manos sin que pudiera evitarlo cuando la ráfaga me dio de lleno en el chaleco antibalas, y una de ellas se incrustó ardientemente en mi hombro. Intenté exasperadamente retomar aire e incorporarme para golpear al enfundado intruso, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerle un placaje, alzó el arma rápidamente y me dio con la culata en la sien, en un golpe curvo que casi me dejó sin sentido.

_«¡Koniev, lo sabía!»_ pensé al recordar inmediatamente el enfrentamiento que habíamos tenido siete años antes, cuando yo le partí la ceja de la misma forma. Iba a cobrarse su venganza, después de más de veinte años.

—¡He estado esperando esto mucho tiempo! —exclamó Connor quitándose el pasamontañas, alzando la pistola y apuntando a Bishop, pero un extraño gorgoteo salió de sus labios cuando un filo metálico atravesó su pecho. Y un segundo después volvía a desaparecer rápidamente la wakizashi, girándose Connor estupefacto al contemplar el rostro de Nakamura que esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo. Un rápido destello metálico se deslizó en diagonal y el cuerpo de Koniev cayó al suelo muerto antes de tocarlo. Con la garganta abierta en dos, por el filo de la katana.

—Veinte y seis —exclamó Nakamura, llevando su cuenta particular de enemigos caídos esa misma noche por él—. Como en los viejos tiempos… ¿Eh, Robert? —añadió exultante en inglés hacia Bishop, haciendo un rápido movimiento circular con la katana para retirar un poco de la sangre que la empapaba. Y manchando de carmesí el mobiliario de oficina, con aquel gesto. Ahora entendía la desesperación de los asaltantes por desplazarse. Intentaban escapar de Nakamura a toda costa, el cual les tenía acorralados y pisándoles los talones a su espalda. Pero si Nakamura estaba aquí descuartizando a mansalva…

—¿Dónde esta Tracy? —pregunté rápidamente al ver que Kaito ya se ponía en movimiento tras los agresores que huían, conteniendo un poco la hemorragia de mi hombro. No entendía porque tenía esa extraña sensación de preocupación en el cuerpo. Tal vez era por que hacía muy poco que habíamos perdido a Sara Ellis y Chobham me recordaba terriblemente a ella.

—La dejé noqueada en el vestíbulo, me estorbaba —dijo llanamente en Japonés, saliendo de la oficina acto seguido.

—Quédese aquí con Paul —le solicité a Bishop, el cual seguía temblando de miedo—. Yo voy a ver si puedo echar una mano a Nak… —añadí pensando que en realidad casi se bastaba él sólo para contener el asalto. Cuando entró Chobham como una ráfaga de aire en la oficina, desplazándose de un punto a otro de manera instantánea y dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Tracy con la respiración agitada, el pelo revuelto y una mirada ceñuda en el rostro—. ¿Connor está muerto? —añadió mirando al cadáver que había tendido en el suelo.

—Molly —logró articular Bishop cuando se incorporó un poco al ver a Tracy—. ¡Jake, se han llevado a Molly!

—¿Cómo qué se la han llevado? —exclamé con voz en grito, cogiéndole de los hombros al condenado de Bishop. Se había salvado del asalto escondiéndose como una maldita cucaracha y en aquel momento sólo me producía lástima la visión de aquel esperpento de ser humano.

—Ella era el objetivo, era el objetivo… —farfullaba entre incoherencias Bishop, pero de pronto pareció serenarse y me miró a los ojos fijamente—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre ella? —añadió desviando fugazmente la mirada hacia Chobham.

_«¿Quieren a Molly por lo que tiene en su sangre?»_ pensé inmediatamente. La infectaron para traerla a Nueva York, para traerla a un terreno que conocían.

—¡Llévame al tejado! —le ordené seguidamente a Chobham, soltando a Bishop y viendo cómo se derrumbaba otra vez al suelo. Recogiendo mi pistola de la moqueta y acercándome a Tracy precipitadamente.

—¿Y Nakamura? —preguntó Tracy, observando mi rostro crispado y preocupado por Molly, con un brillo de curiosidad. Mientras que yo procuraba no mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—¡HAZLO! —le exigí, casi suplicándole, taponando la herida abierta que me había causado Koniev. Vi que Tracy alzaba la mano para rozarme el codo en un instante y de pronto toda la habitación se distorsionó en una explosión de distancias, luces, sombras, movimiento y colores que no lograba entender. Lo único sólido y firme que había en ese fugaz limbo que parecía durar una eternidad, era Tracy. Ella observaba ese espacio extradimesional de una manera atenta y concisa. Con una seguridad que no había visto antes en su mirada.

Mientras que yo notaba cómo en ese alargado momento y espacio tiraban de mí fuerzas que me hacían tambalear de arriba abajo, y volver lo derecho del revés. Cuando terminó ese desplazamiento, hinqué una rodilla en el suelo lleno de gravilla del tejado. Con el estómago revuelto y la sensación de haberme metido en una lavadora con el centrifugado en marcha. Mientras tomaba aire a marchas forzadas debido a la sensación de ahogo que me había invadido al desplazarme, junto con Tracy.

Me incorporé alzando la pistola y abriendo fuego inmediatamente, hacia el grupo de asaltantes que se dirigían al vehículo aéreo. El helicóptero se puso en movimiento en cuanto los disparos alcanzaron a varios de los intrusos y cayeron abatidos. Pero un último enmascarado se quedó en tierra sosteniendo en brazos a Molly, la cual se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos atemorizada, cuando el helicóptero ya estaba fuera del alcance de mis balas.

—¡Suelta el arma o te juro que la ma…! —exclamó a gritos apuntando a la sien de Molly, dispuesta a matarla sin miramientos, pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando la última bala de mi cargador le voló dos dedos de la mano. Y yo salía corriendo a toda velocidad, apartando a Molly de aquel condenado que se retorcía de dolor—. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! —se reía cínicamente aquel cabrón viendo la sangrante mano— ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡No me has podido matar! ¡Nadie me puede matar! ¡Es inútil lo que haga… ouch! —exclamó cuando le estampé la cabeza contra el suelo del helipuerto y le callé las ganas de seguir riendo.

—¡He fallado! —le grité en el oído, mientras le esposaba y le cacheaba—. ¡No apuntaba a tu mano, Michajl!

—¿Connor? —preguntó Tracy, cogiendo en brazos a Molly y tranquilizándola un poco—. El problema de Connor, es que hay MUCHOS Connor —exclamé quitándole el pasamontañas y mostrándole a Tracy el rostro atroz del ex-miembro de La Compañía, el rostro de una de sus muchas copias.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_15 de Octubre de 2006; 06:35 Horas; Primatech Research, Hartsdale, Nueva York_**

—¿Se clona? —pregunté en un susurro a Jacob, después de estar veinte minutos observando a Connor. Mejor dicho, observando a los pocos Connor que había sobrevivido de la escabechina de Nakamura. Nuestro equipo de escolta había entrado en el edificio minutos después de que lo hicieran los Connor y justo en el momento que tomaron por la fuerza la sala de control de seguridad. Su plan incluía evitar que los refuerzos llegaran al edificio, dando falsas ordenes de espera y escapar por el tejado con la niña pequeña secuestrada. En total habíamos tenido dieciséis bajas, ocho de ellas civiles que no formaban parte del cuerpo de seguridad. Una masacre innecesaria y desproporcionada.

—Puede hacer replicas exactas de sí mismo, tantas como quiera —respondió Jacob, mientras nos dirigíamos a una de las salas de interrogatorios en la cual estaba el Connor que había apuntado a Molly en la cabeza—. Pero debe de estar perdiendo facultades con la edad, tan sólo había cuarenta y dos clones.

_«¡¿Esos te parecen pocos?!» _me pregunté mirándole suspicazmente. Sólo siete de ellos habían sido capturados, tres habían logrado suicidarse de distintas maneras antes de acabar en Hartsdale y otros tres estaban con respiración artificial. Lo que dejaba a un único clon casi intacto.

—Si hubiese querido habría inundado de copias todos los pasillos y pisos del edificio —explicó Bilger al ver mi rostro inquieto. Pero había algo en su mirada que no me gustaba, una especie de rabia encubierta que parecía asomarse momentáneamente. La misma mirada que tenía en el tejado, en el momento que salió disparando a toda velocidad—. Lo más probable es que no se encuentre en La Ciudad.

—¿Y qué vamos hacer con… ESO? —pregunté sin lograr encontrar un término correcto, señalando al otro lado del cristal espejo a la copia de Connor que se hallaba amordazada con grilletes y una camisa de fuerza.

—Interrogarle —respondió echando un vistazo de nuevo a las fotografías que habían sido encontradas en los cadáveres—. Preguntarle cómo obtuvo esto y qué es lo que quería de ella —añadió, recogiendo las fotografías y torciendo el gesto cuando movió más de la cuenta el hombro derecho que estaba vendado. Y saliendo al pasillo para entrar en la sala adyacente, observándole atentamente cuando entró en la salita iluminada y su mirada se cruzó con el malnacido de Connor.

—Molly está bien… ¿Y Jake? —preguntó precipitadamente Bob al entrar en la sala a oscuras, percatándose de que yo no era Jacob. Le señalé al otro lado del cristal espejo que hacía de barrera a prueba de escuchas. Y Bob se quedó unos instantes en vilo recapacitando antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta.

—¿Quién es esa niña, Molly? —pregunté atenta al rostro de Bob, el cual seguía estando un poco ensimismado.

—Hola, Jacob. Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿verdad? —exclamó Connor alzando la cabeza desafiantemente, a pesar del volumen de los grilletes que le impedían mantenerse recto durante mucho tiempo.

—La ahijada de Jake —me explicó Bob, con la mirada perdida en el rostro de Bilger.

—Sí, es cierto. Ahora vas por libre. Eres lo que se dice un _freelance_ —respondió Jacob tomando asiento en la silla y dejando las fotografías bocabajo—. Un mercenario que se vende al mejor postor.

—Me he vuelto capitalista —exclamó haciendo un amago de encogerse de hombros y torciendo los labios de una manera grotesca—. Ya sabes que odio vuestra hipocresía. ¿Todavía seguís con el mismo discurso rancio? "El mundo está cambiando y la gente no quiere asumir ese cambio" —añadió imitando el mismo tono que empleó Bob cuando me dijo esas palabras. Y yo desvié involuntariamente la mirada hacia Bob, sin saber muy bien qué pensar acerca de Connor.

—¿Y tu qué? Más de cuarenta copias y sigues cometiendo errores de novato —exclamó dando la vuelta a las fotografías—. Esto no debías haberlo traído al asalto —añadió Jacob dando la vuelta a las instantáneas en la que aparecían Molly y él, delante de lo que parecía una tumba de un cementerio. Connor se quedó mirando un poco las fotografías, con una sonrisa cínica dibujada en los labios.

—Ni una mísera lágrima. Veinte años siendo tu compañero y no lloraste cuando acabó muerto —exclamó Connor volviendo de nuevo la mirada hacia Bilger de manera retadora—. Pero veo que ya te han dado una sustituta nueva. Me recuerda a tu primera compañera… ¿Cómo se llamaba? No sé porqué, pero no logro acordarme —añadió pensativamente cabeceando un poco, cómo molesto por ese pequeño lapsus.

—James Walker era el compañero de Jake antes que tú —explicó apresuradamente Bob quitándose las gafas y frotándose el entrecejo debido al cansancio—. Y Molly era su hija.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no hemos matado al original? —pregunté a Bob señalando a la copia de Connor con un grosero dedo índice.

—Estas fotos no las has hecho tú, nunca se te dio bien. Natasha era la que se le daba bien el trabajo fotográfico. ¿Te acuerdas de Natasha Ivanenko? —preguntó Jacob recostándose en la silla y observando cómo el rostro de Connor se ensombrecía más y más—. Recordarás cómo asaltaste una prisión sin nuestra autorización, para rescatarla cuando cayó apresada en la Alemania Oriental.

—¡VOSOTROS LA HABRÍAIS DEJADO QUE SE PUDRIERA ALLÍ! —gritó frenético Connor, agitando los grilletes e intentando romper la camisa de fuerza.

—Creemos que el que escapó en helicóptero era el original, pero no podemos estar seguros sin un examen de cerca. El original tiene un tatuaje de marcaje en el lado derecho del cuello. Sólo se muestra ante el ADN activo de… —explicó Bob mientras observaba preocupado cómo el clon no dejaba de retorcerse de un lado a otro.

—Sé lo que es —le interrumpí mirándole con desaliento. Mis padres habían trabajado en el desarrollo de esa técnica años atrás y sabía muy bien de su existencia. Era un método utilizado para observar la diferenciación celular, en los casos más complicados de evaluar.

—Recordarás también cómo Natasha recibió una bala perdida durante el motín que tú provocaste —añadió Jacob tras ver que finalmente Connor desistía agotado de su rabieta. Ya no había nada de humano en ese rostro que contemplaba Bilger, tan sólo ira dibujada en cada una de las líneas de su expresión. Jacob estaba desmoralizándole y lo estaba haciendo extraordinariamente bien, recordándole un momento de su pasado que lo derrumbaría.

—Ah… ¿Cómo no lo he comprendido antes? Tenéis miedo. Eso es —exclamó Connor relajando su respiración a medida que su rostro dejaba de estar tan congestionado—. Vosotros vigiláis a todos los tipos con poderes y ahora hay alguien que os vigila a vosotros. Eso es lo que os da tanto miedo.

_«¿Quién no lo tendría?»_ pensé observando cómo Michael Connor parecía haber dado la vuelta al interrogatorio.

—¿Quién te dio estas fotos? —inquirió Bilger acercándose un paso al apresado—. ¿Quién la quería a ella?

—Miedo, tenéis miedo —susurró burlonamente, observando cómo Jacob daba otro paso más—. Mucho miedo.

—¿QUIÉN? —preguntó Bilger cogiendo con una mano la manga de la camisa de fuerza y retorciéndola. Un alarido de dolor salió de los labios de Connor, a la vez que su expresión se contraía de sufrimiento. Pero cuando Jacob soltó la mano herida, volvió a tener el mismo aire insolente aunque con la frente perlada de sudor.

_«No le va a servir de nada»_ pensé irremediablemente, mirándole asqueada de la crueldad que mostraba Bilger. La copia de Connor no tenía miedo a la muerte, ningún miedo de hecho. Mientras el original siguiera existiendo, todo el padecimiento que le causáramos estaría justificado.

Y conocía lo suficiente de mi compañero para saber que aquel no era el método para conseguir información. Si yo estuviera en su lugar él me corregiría y me diría que buscase otra manera de hacerlo confesar. Pero Jacob se había dejado llevar por la ira durante un breve instante, y había abandonado todo pensamiento racional.

—Hay que sacarle de allí, se lo va a cargar —exclamó Bob al ver que Jacob volvía a acercarse de nuevo al esposado Connor.

—Déjele, sabe lo que hace —salí en su defensa inmediatamente. Había aprendido a valorar el juicio de Jacob y por la expresión de su rostro se había dado cuenta de su propio error. Aunque no me gustaba para nada el cariz que había tomado el interrogatorio.

—¿Cuánto quieres? —preguntó este volviendo a sentarse en la silla, de una manera más calmada.

—¿Cómo? —preguntaron perplejos, tanto Connor como Bob.

—¿Cuánto quieres por decirme el nombre? —aclaró Jacob manteniendo clavada la mirada en los grises y cristalinos ojos de Connor—. Piénsalo un poco, podrías volver con nosotros. Pero con tus propias normas y aceptando las misiones que nosotros te pagásemos. Todo el mundo tiene un precio.

—Eso no está en tu mano, Bilger. Además sé lo que se esconde detrás del Proyecto Orígenes, Claude Rains me lo explicó. Lo de las inyecciones, jamás me dejarían entrar otra vez sin… —exclamó agitadamente Connor, pero de repente su expresión cambió. Se quedó helado y se le abrieron desorbitadamente los ojos en una expresión de terror al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Jacob había dado un ligero respingo de sorpresa.

_«Proyecto Orígenes»_ apunté mentalmente aquella eventual mención. Mientras que Bob salía precipitadamente de la salita.

—_Seraph_. El hombre que me encargó el secuestro se hace llamar _Seraph_ —acabó confesando Michael Connor, mientras que Bilger empezaba a anotar los detalles en una libreta que había sacado del bolsillo de la chaqueta—. No sé su verdadero nombre, en este trabajo te pagan por saber lo básico. Lo único que sé es que es un anciano con mucho dinero y que sabe mucho de nosotros, de los que tenemos poderes.

—Me das pena —escupió Jacob, enarcando un ceja despreciativamente—. Te vas de La Compañía para seguir en la ignorancia.

—Me dio los planos del edificio, los códigos, los horarios del cambio de guardia. Todo lo necesario para secuestrarla. Pero desconozco de dónde obtuvo él la información —exclamó agitadamente Michael Connor, que parecía temblar de frío—. Lo que sí sé es que la quería por su poder, por la clarividencia. Quería encontrar a una persona en concreto, alguien muy especial. ¡Llevo dos años recopilando todo tipo de cosas para ese tipo! —aulló exasperado Connor, temblando enteramente—. Manuscritos de la Biblioteca del Vaticano, Piedras con jeroglíficos egipcios, Pinturas de coleccionistas privados, Saqueando tumbas… —comenzó a enumerar seguidamente—. ¡Oh no, ya está aquí!

—No puedo hacer más por ti —exclamó Bilger, levantándose del asiento y acercándose al espejo para no mirarle a los ojos.

_«¿Qué está ocurriendo?»_ pensé, el rostro de Michael Connor parecía estar consumiéndose, poco a poco. Hundiéndose los ojos en las cuencas y apagándose el tono de piel hasta volverse un gris marchito, a medida que el cuerpo que estaba atrapado por la camisa de fuerza se reducía. Pero todavía había un brillo de vigor demencial en esos orbes grisáceos, que eran sus ojos. La transformación de Connor no era lo único extraño, parecía como si la atmósfera de la habitación hubiese cambiado de alguna manera. Parecía desconcertantemente sólida e impenetrable, o al menos me daba la impresión a mí.

—Eve —exclamó Michael Connor fijando su demacrada mirada en mí a través del espejo, y yo di un paso atrás asustada hasta que comprendí que contemplaba el semblante de Bilger reflejado, y no a mí—. Ahora me acuerdo de su nombre —añadió con el último aliento que le quedaba, cuando quedó reducido a una esquelética figura que parodiaba la falsa vida que había tenido.

—Lo siento, Tracy. Has escuchado algo que no debías —me sobresaltó la voz de Bob, dado que estaba observando la expresión de pena de Jacob al otro lado del espejo. Detrás de Bob había alguien que me sonaba familiar, un tipo negro y alto que me miraba fijamente, al otro lado del umbral de la puerta—. Bórrale lo que ha revelado Connor sobre el Proyecto Orígenes, pero nada más —añadió dejando paso a su acompañante, para que entrase a la habitación. Una habitación que ahora me parecía terriblemente pequeña y sin escapatoria.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_16 de Octubre de 2006; 09:15 Horas; Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy, NYC, Nueva York_**

—Puerta 7, 11:30 AM, Vuelo 114 de American Airlines —dijo gentilmente la dependienta, mientras me pasaba la tarjeta de embarque que había comprado para realizar el viaje a Venezuela. Tracy tenía que salir a las 9:45 y aún me daría tiempo a acompañarla un rato, antes de que nos separásemos temporalmente. Al fin y al cabo todavía estaba muy verde para realizar una misión de vigilancia ella sola, y tendría que aprender cada uno de los pasos del protocolo.

—¿Me llamo Vivian Lois y soy Canadiense? —exclamó en susurros Tracy, cuando me senté disimuladamente a su lado. Mientras que ella contemplaba su nuevo pasaporte, fingiendo que estaba rebuscando en el bolso de viaje. Y yo observaba tranquilamente el ajetreo de viajeros que buscaban un lugar donde sentarse hasta que llegase la hora—. ¿Cómo lo habéis falsificado tan bien? —añadió sin mirarme a los ojos. Dado que le dejé bien claro que nadie debía de saber que estábamos juntos.

—No lo hemos falsificado, es auténtico y genuino. Y cuando vuelva Ethan de Irlanda, estará encantado de darte un discurso privado de una hora sobre cómo los obtiene —dije con la misma voz baja, fingiendo que leía interesadamente un periódico de prensa sensacionalista, que hablaba sobre un lío de faldas entre dos actores que no tenía ni idea de quienes eran.

—¿Qué es lo que estás insinuando? —soltó ácidamente Tracy, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo. Pero decidí no explicarle ciertas cosas que me había mencionado Ethan en privado, sobre ella. _«¡Pobre Romeo!»_

—No, nada. Recuerda que me tienes que esperar en el aeropuerto de Caracas, hasta que tomemos el otro vuelo —le recordé apremiadamente pasando página al periodicucho de papel cuché.

—¿Por qué no podemos ir directamente a Brasil? —preguntó casi desviando la mirada hacia mí, pero por suerte no lo hizo.

—Normas de La Compañía —le expliqué sencillamente, hablando casi sin mover los labios. En los vuelos internacionales había que tomar transbordos por separado, para evitar el seguimiento de las agencias de inteligencia.

—Me refiero a… —intentó contradecirme, poniéndose las gafas de sol, mientras que masticaba un chicle para fingir que no hablaba.

—Normas de La Compañía —le repetí sosegadamente—. Además, ¿me puedes garantizar que acabaríamos en Belem? ¿O en alguna otra parte de Brasil? —añadí sabiendo sobradamente que se refería a su condenado don.

—Te puedo garantizar que acabaríamos rápidamente en _alguna parte de Sudamérica_ —exclamó Tracy divertida, haciendo una pequeña pompa con el chicle seguidamente.

_«No es suficiente garantía para mí»_ pensé, recordando el mal trago que había pasado al pedirle que me llevase al tejado del edificio Kirby. A ella le faltaban varios fragmentos de recuerdos de lo sucedido esa noche y no quería comprobar si el haitiano le había quitado también esa experiencia. Por lo que debía de ser cauto al mencionar lo sucedido en la madrugada pasada.

—Deséame suerte en el vuelo —exclamó ella sin mirarme, levantándose del asiento cuando empezaron a sellar las tarjetas de embarque en la puerta de Tracy. Y yo la observaba cómo caminaba sin mirar hacia atrás, desviando lo ojos sin quererlo hacia dónde no debía.

_«¡Quítate ESO de la cabeza, Jacob!»_ me reprendí a mí mismo, cuando se me cruzó por la mente algunos pensamientos demasiado comprometidos, al ver la "parte baja de la espalda" de Tracy. Y mientras veía por los letreros de información que su vuelo salía a tiempo, recapacitaba sobre lo ocurrido con Koniev en la sala de interrogatorios.

Me intrigaba el hecho de que el tal _Seraph_ que había contratado a Michajl, quisiera a Molly. Y que la quisiera por su poder precisamente. Algo que había perdido cinco meses atrás, y que desconocía completamente ese misterioso hombre.

—_Seraph_ —susurré su pseudónimo. No me sonaba en absoluto, era alguien o bien demasiado nuevo en este mundillo o lo suficientemente veterano para haber permanecido fuera del seguimiento de La Compañía desde que se fundó. Había conocido a varias personas que encajaban con la descripción que había dado Koniev. Rico y con el conocimiento de la existencia de gente como Tracy y Michajl.

De hecho Daniel Linderman se acomodaba a esa misma descripción. Rico y coleccionista de arte excéntrico. Interesado en adquirir todo lo relacionado con los individuos con poderes. Para descubrir la verdad que se esconde tras su existencia. Pero Koniev conocía a Linderman y a la mayoría de los que yo conocía. No, este _Seraph_ era alguien nuevo, alguien apasionado por este misterio sin resolver de la evolución.

—No le habría servido de nada —exclamé en voz en cuello, recordando que Molly no tenía ningún poder. No le serviría para su propósito a menos que… supiese cual era la cura.

Me quedé paralizado al pensar en esa desesperada posibilidad.

Era una locura, una insensatez que se me había ocurrido de repente, mientras observaba el paso de los viajeros hacia su rumbo. Tal vez era mi deseo de ver a Molly sana y salva. Pero esa idea me siguió dando vueltas por mi cabeza, hasta que hicieron la llamada de mi vuelo. Echándome la mochila sobre el hombre sano, me recordé a mí mismo que la pequeña misión que teníamos encomendada podría suponer un paso de gigante en la investigación de los poderes. Íbamos a embarcarnos en la búsqueda de una niña brasileña que ayudó a Chandra Suresh a esculpir su particular Piedra de Roseta genética.

**POV: ¿?**

**_16 de Octubre de 2006; 23:34 Horas; Edificio Kirby, Manhattan_**

El despacho estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo una tenue iluminación procedente de la siempre encendida urbe la bañaba. Había logrado entrar sin romper la cerradura, sólo forzándola un poco. Y me aproximaba hacia el escritorio para encender la lamparita y poder trabajar a gusto, ahora que ya no había nadie más en el despacho.

Contemplé detenidamente una fotografía de Bilger y su mujer que estaba adornando su mesa de trabajo. Así cómo el resto de fotos y efectos personales que ocupaban una gran parte del área útil de mesa. Aparentemente un despacho de trabajo normal y corriente.

_«Bilger no es ningún santo»_ recapacité, aunque lo pareciese. La mitad de él era mentira y la otra mitad tendría que ponerla en tela de juicio. Podía dar la falsa impresión de que era un buen tipo, pero no lo era en absoluto. _Wireless_ me había avisado de que me engañarían, que me harían dudar de lo que era correcto y lo que no.

—A trabajar —exclamé sentándome en la butaca de orejas y encendiendo el ordenador. Tecleé su nick de usuario: BILGER. Todavía me quedaba encontrar el código de acceso. Eso era lo más difícil de hackear un ordenador. _Wireless_ habría obtenido en un pestañeo la clave, usando su don y sus amplios conocimientos sobre redes internas. Pero toda la intranet del edificio había sido diseñada para impedir la conexión de dispositivos y módems. Registrando cada uno de los accesos que se realizaban, de fuera del edificio.

—Jacob —tecleé rápidamente, la mayoría de la gente comete el mismo error. Usar nombres o palabras en sus contraseñas. Generalmente algo fácil de recordar, y qué mejor ejemplo que su mismo nombre.

**-ACCESO DENEGADO-**

_«Mecagüen»_ pensé, viendo el mensaje de la pantalla. Esto iría para largo y cabía la posibilidad de que me pillaran con las manos en la masa.

—Jake, Amanda, Molly, James, Walker, Bob, Bishop, Robert… —fui probando varios nombres que se me iban ocurriendo pero seguía apareciendo el mismo dichoso mensaje.

**-ACCESO DENEGADO-**

_«¡Vamos, piensa un poco!»_ me di ánimos, examinando el escritorio una vez más y fijándome en todas las personas que estaban retratadas. Pero había algo que faltaba, algo que no encajaba en ese primer plano de su rincón personal. Faltaba alguien del pasado de Bilger.

—E —empecé a teclear serenamente, deseando que esta vez hubiese dado el clavo—. V —parando un segundo al escuchar un extraño sonido. Parecía que algo se había puesto en marcha en la habitación, pero agité la cabeza pensando que eran los nervios—. E —terminé de teclear el nombre de la primera compañera de Bilger y le di al INTRO.

**-ACCESO CONCEDIDO-**

—¡Bingo! —exclamé conteniendo mi alegría, para que no se me oyera. Empecé a examinar los archivos privados de Bilger, buscando lo que me había pedido _Wireless_ encarecidamente. Toda la información referente al Proyecto Orígenes. Tan sólo había un pequeño archivo, insignificante a primera vista con el nombre de Orígenes.

_«¿Qué es esto?»_ me pregunté al ver un extraño listado de nombres. Había varios nombres que me llamaban la atención.

**Daniel Lawrence Hawkins: Resultado: Manifestada anomalía; Estatus: Estable  
Hana Gitelman, Resultado: Manifestada anomalía; Estatus: Estable  
Teresa Gordon, Resultado: Manifestada anomalía; Estatus: Inestable  
Lois Gramble, Resultado: Negativo  
Gabriel Gray, Resultado: Manifestada anomalía; Estatus: Estable  
Pamela Green, Resultado: A Evaluar**

_«¿Gabriel Gray?»_ me pregunté echando un rápido vistazo hacia el tablón de corcho que ocupaba una gran parte de la pequeña oficina. Ese era el nombre real del asesino Sylar. ¿Qué relación tenían él y _Wireless_?

**Brendan Lewis, Resultado: Manifestada anomalía; Estatus: Inestable  
Joseph McKencie, Resultado: A Evaluar  
Mattew Parkman, Resultado: Manifestada anomalía; Estatus: Estable  
Nathan Petrelli, Resultado: Manifestada anomalía; Estatus: Estable  
Peter Petrelli, Resultado: Manifestada anomalía; Estatus: Inestable**

_«¡Nathan Petrelli!»_ me sorprendí, el candidato al congreso por Nueva York e hijo de Ángela. Tenía el contestador telefónico repleto de mensajes apoyando su campaña. Y ya había llegado a la conclusión de que esto era una lista de individuos con poderes, pero me había dejado estupefacto que el hijo de Ángela ya se hubiera manifestado, lo fingía muy bien.

Lo único que podía hacer era ir anotando los nombres a mano, si se me ocurría imprimir aquella información quedaría un registro de todo lo que había visto en la matriz del ordenador. Pero cuando ya estaba a punto de desconectarme de la red interna se me ocurrió buscar un apellido en concreto: Willis. Pero solté un bufido de indignación cuando el sistema me dio un resultado de búsqueda negativo. Tendría que esperar hasta que La Compañía encontrase el paradero de _Wireless_ y me pudiese poner en contacto con ella, cara a cara.

Hasta entonces debería mantener mi disfraz dentro de esta organización.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

Mezclaba los ingredientes que había pedido al servicio de habitaciones, lentamente en la pequeña coctelera. Observando cómo la luz del amanecer empezaba a bañar las aguas del Atlántico, desde la pequeña terraza de la habitación de hotel en la que estábamos hospedados. Ella todavía seguía durmiendo, acurrucada en la cama como una gata que disfrutaba del calor de una chimenea. Y yo me preguntaba qué es lo que decían las normas de La Compañía acerca de lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche.

—Despierta, tenemos que… —empecé a decir tras descubrir la fina cortina, pero me callé al observarla cómo dormía placenteramente. Echando un vistazo a su ropa desperdigada que había por toda la habitación y a las pequeñas botellitas de alcohol vaciadas que estaban diseminadas en el suelo. Había sido una tontería mezclar el placer con el trabajo, y más con la diferencia de edad, pero al final había acabado por conocer las formas que se dibujaban debajo de las delicadas sábanas.

Me acerqué hasta ella, apoyándome sobre la cama y dándole un leve beso que la despertó dulcemente. Pero en cuanto abrió los ojos los entrecerró inmediatamente debido a la tenue luz. La resaca del día después, ella no estaba acostumbrada a beber.

—Toma bebe esto —exclamé ofreciéndole el pequeño cóctel de receta propia—. Te quitará el dolor de cabeza. —susurré sabiendo muy bien que ahora su cabeza debía parecerse a un tambor de percusión en medio de un concierto de rock.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó quedamente.

—Es una receta secreta, si te la contara tendría que matarte —añadí guasonamente.

—¡Agh, Sabe…! —exclamó en cuanto dio el primer sorbo, pero yo le hice un gesto para que continuara.

—…a rayos. Lo sé, es repugnante. Pero funciona —le expliqué suavemente. Observando cómo se bebía diligentemente el repugnante mejunje. Era adorable aún con el rostro de asco que ponía. La mujer más hermosa que había visto en mi vida. No me pude contener, me incliné otra vez y la besé nuevamente en sus labios. Paladeando sin quererlo el gusto agrio de su boca, y preguntándome cual era el precio de la felicidad.

—Podríamos decirles que no le encontramos, que necesitamos otra semana —empezó a tentarme ella, cuando se apartó de mí y se recostó cómodamente en la almohada.

—Sí, podríamos —exclamé tácitamente, rodeándola con los brazos su esbelta figura y apretándola contra mí. Notando cómo se aceleraba su respiración, e inhalando el aroma de sus cabellos a medida que besaba su delicado cuello…

…Pero aquel ruido hizo que dejase de besarla. Alcé la cabeza, observando al molesto intruso, que estropeaba ese momento tan íntimo.

—No le hagas caso —me susurró ella al oído, intentando que me tranquilizara. Pero otra vez sonó la maldita pelota de fútbol botando—. Jacob, despierta. Tienes que ponerte el cinturón —exclamó ella con una voz que no era la suya.

—Despierta, tienes que ponerte el cinturón de seguridad —repitió Tracy, cuando abrí los párpados y desperté confuso de aquel extraño sueño. Contemplando cómo mi compañera me señalaba los indicadores para el aterrizaje. Y yo me ponía prestamente el cinturón, agitando la cabeza para despejarme.

—¿Cuánto me he quedado dormido? —dije echando una miraba a través de la ventanilla y viendo que estábamos sobrevolando el aeropuerto de Belem.

—No mucho, la verdad —exclamó ella aferrándose al posavasos, y respirando pausadamente. Se le notaba que odiaba viajar en avión y su rostro mostró una leve palidez al sentir el tirón de la gravedad. Cuando el tren de aterrizaje empezó a bajar y el aparato iniciaba el descenso.

_«¡Que sueño más raro he tenido!»_ pensé recordándolo. No entendía porqué había rememorado ese agradable recuerdo, en vez de mis típicas pesadillas. Cuando Eve y yo habíamos tenido nuestra primera misión en un pueblecito a treinta kilómetros de Lisboa, en Portugal. Mucho antes de que a ella la trasladaran al equipo de Texas y que yo conociera a Amanda. Me acordaba de cómo habíamos asaltado el minibar de la pequeña habitación de hotel y cómo en medio de esa embriaguez nos dejamos llevar por el deseo que habíamos mantenido oculto.

_«Portugués. Claro, eso es»_ recapacité al oír cómo la asistente de vuelo iba señalando las salidas de la aeronave en ese idioma, cuando tocamos suelo y el vehículo se paró en la terminal. Eso debía ser, me había acordado de aquella pequeña estancia en la costa lusa. Pero lo que no lograba entender era que pintaba el niño hindú que botaba esa pelota de fútbol.

Definitivamente, algunos sueños no tienen ningún sentido.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

El poder de clonación de Michael Connor lo escribí antes de que aparecieran en los cómics y en la serie, lo saqué de la película _Matrix Reloaded_ (ya sabéis los Agentes Smith multiplicados hasta aburrir). Aunque supongo que también los guionistas se les ocurrió lo mismo. ¿Vais adivinando quién es el misterioso personaje que ayuda a Hana Gitelman? Os doy una pista, es alguien que no os imaginaríais jamás.


	4. Déjà Vu

**CAPÍTULO IIII:  
_DÉJÀ VU_**

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_17 de Octubre de 2006; 10:16 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

El calor era sofocante, tórrido hasta el punto de que tenía que darme aire continuamente con el sobre recién rasgado que habíamos traído en el doble fondo del equipaje de mano. Mientras que un sudor pegajoso se me transpiraba a la camiseta de finos tirantes, y me escocía cuando alguna gota entraba en mis ojos entornados. En tanto que yo leía detenidamente, con la escasa luz que se filtraba a través de las gruesas cortinas del piso franco, la documentación sobre nuestro objetivo aquí en Brasil. Un pequeño _dossier_ de apenas cuatro páginas que incluían una fotografía en blanco y negro, de una anotación del diario de Chandra Suresh, tomada al parecer por una agente llamada Sarah Ellis. Decía algo así:

_12 de Febrero de 2005. 2:05 PM. ?  
**Localización:** Marabá, Brasil  
**Continente:** América del Sur  
**Sexo:** Mujer  
**Edad:** 13  
**Origen:** Colombia  
**Tipo de muestra:** sangre obtenida de una papelera del gimnasio, poco después de la entrevista que hemos mantenido.  
He venido hasta aquí atraído por el relato que escuché de boca de un antiguo colaborador mío. Me explicó que el pasado mes de noviembre se tropezó con un espectáculo increíble, que le llamó la atención. Mientras se encontraba en estas tierras buscando similitudes genéticas entre los simios de esta región y los recientes estudios realizados en la isla de Borneo.  
Según él, asistió a un combate de lucha libre convencido por uno de sus ayudantes. En Brasil el boxeo es un deporte que goza de gran popularidad y se llevó una sorpresa al ver que uno de los contrincantes era una adolescente. Una cría enfundada con guantes de cuero, que se enfrentaba a alguien que le superaba excesivamente en experiencia, peso y edad.  
Pero después de que dieran la campanada, vino la verdadera sorpresa. La niña ganó el combate en el segundo asalto, por KO del contrincante. Según él, era como si supiera los movimientos de su oponente antes de que fuera a realizarlos, como si conociera exactamente el punto débil de su contrincante. No me lo podía creer. Pero después de ver, con mis propios ojos, el combate de anoche la he buscado en este enjambre que es el Carnaval, para entrevistarnos.  
Tal vez haya dado con uno de ellos después de tanto tiempo, aunque ella lo niegue reiteradamente._

El resto de los documentos eran recortes de prensa, de varios periódicos locales de Belem, con la imagen de una adolescente alzando un pesado trofeo. Aparentemente la misma cría que describía Suresh en su diario, deshaciéndose en halagos. Todos estos recortes estaban en portugués, haciéndoseme imposible entender qué era lo que relataban. Pero sí había algo que estaba destacado con rotulador fluorescente. Su nombre: María Santos. También había una fotocopia de una noticia de hacía más de una década, de un periódico colombiano en español, de otro boxeador llamado Pablo Santos. El padre de la criatura, tal cómo lo atestiguaba el último documento del _dossier_. Un duplicado de la partida de nacimiento de María con fecha de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y uno de la localidad de San José del Guaviare.

—¿Cómo vamos a encontrarla? —pregunté alzando la voz para que me escuchara Jacob, el cual se encontraba en el cuarto de baño cambiándose el vendaje del hombro. —Debe de haber más de cien millones de personas en Brasil.

—Pero no tantos en esta ciudad —oí la réplica de mi compañero, con un sonido reverberante procedente del lavabo—. Iremos al gimnasio en el que María Santos se entrenó, aquí en Belem. Y preguntaremos de incógnito algunas cosas sobre ella.

_«¡No aguanto más este calor!»_ pensé después de que un par de gordos goterones de mi sudor, cayeran sobre los papeles desperdigados delante de mí. No soportaba este clima tan cálido, ni los mosquitos que habían decidido declararme la guerra desde que habíamos pisado tierra en el aeropuerto.

Me levanté resueltamente y descorrí las cortinas completamente para poder abrir el amplio ventanal del piso perteneciente a La Compañía. Inhalando el denso perfume del mar, sintiendo el calor reconfortante del sol y una fresca brisa que hacía que se me pusiera la piel de gallina, en vez de la maloliente humedad del interior y su sombría oscuridad. Me importaba un bledo lo que dijera Jacob acerca de que nadie debía saber que estábamos utilizando ese pequeño refugio. Si no tomaba un poco de aire acabaría asándome en mi propio jugo.

—Perdona, pero necesitaba… ¿Qué te ocurre? —pregunté cuando vi que Jacob volvía del cuarto de baño y me miraba mientras cerraba la ventana. Pensaba que me diría algo, algún tipo de reprimenda o sermón, pero se había quedado clavado en el sitio y me observaba abstraído.

—No, no me pasa nada. He tenido un _déjà vu_, eso es todo. —exclamó negando con la cabeza, desviando la mirada un poco azorado y terminando de ponerse la camisa encima del vendaje del brazo.

Una camisa realmente horrorosa.

—¿Esa es tu idea de ir de incógnito? —pregunté señalando su indumentaria, después de que se echara la mochila de viaje al hombro. Llevaba una camisa hawaiana muy amplia que dejaba al descubierto los gruesos y peludos antebrazos, unos pantalones pesqueros que le quedaban un poco pequeños y que no combinaban para nada con la camisa. Y por último unas zapatillas deportivas que parecían muy cómodas, pero pasadas de moda.

—Si tuvieras que describirme a las autoridades rápidamente. ¿Cómo lo harías? —preguntó echándose al cuello la cámara de fotos y dando un aspecto aún más estrafalario y chocante—. ¿Dirías algo de mi cara, ojos, nariz, complexión u otras marcas? —añadió dejándome sorprendida, sin saber qué contestar—. Es un viejo truco de prestidigitación, llamar la atención del espectador sobre los detalles sin verdadera importancia para sacar el conejo que tienes escondido en el sombrero.

—¿No será que me estás tomando el pelo, para que no crea que combinas fatal la ropa? —pregunté burlonamente, sospechando que me estaba mintiendo descaradamente, mientras me dirigía al cuarto de baño a paso ligero para darme una buena ducha.

—No hay agua corriente… Lo siento, te lo tenía que haber dicho —añadió Jacob al ver mi expresión de frustración—. Este piso ha estado mucho tiempo vacío y se ve que la han cortado. Tendremos que esperar hasta que obtengamos una habitación de hotel, en la bahía —añadió acercándose a una de los rincones de la habitación y sacando una caja metálica de un escondrijo oculto debajo del suelo de madera. Y mostrándome un fajo de billetes de _reais_, la moneda local.

_«¡Ese es el tipo de misión de incógnito que me gusta!»_ pensé al ver cómo Jacob contaba los billetes velozmente, mirándolos ávidamente. Al menos la parte económica de las misiones siempre estaba cubierta en La Compañía. Tener un presupuesto prácticamente ilimitado podía mover montañas. Pero Jacob terminó con el recuento y tanteó minuciosamente en el pequeño escondrijo una vez más, para acabar sacando una pistola y su correspondiente munición.

—Es por seguridad, no te preocupes —dijo Jacob al contemplar la mirada que le echaba al arma de fuego—. La suerte está con los que se preparan.

Abandonamos subrepticiamente el pequeño y húmedo piso franco, dejando casi todo como lo encontramos y abandonando el equipaje que poseíamos y que habíamos traído del aeropuerto. Para tomar prestamente un taxi y dirigirnos al gimnasio sin perder tiempo en minucias.

—Serénate, Tracy. La mayoría de estos trabajos son muy tranquilos o una absoluta pérdida de tiempo —pronunció Jacob de manera condescendiente al ver que manoseaba insistentemente el periódico que había comprado, retorciéndolo debido a los nervios que me agobiaban hasta tal punto que apenas era un amasijo de papel doblado. Mientras que yo intentaba calmarme observando el paseo marítimo de la ciudad, a medida que el taxi la recorría lentamente.

—A mí lo que me preocupa son los casos que no son como la "mayoría" —le contradije dirigiéndole una cáustica mirada y apretando un poco la quijada, rechinándome los dientes sin quererlo—. Dime, ¿qué ocurre entonces?

Jacob me miro lúgubremente, en un atípico silencio y con los ojos entrecerrados que se volvieron rápidamente al conductor que, por suerte, no hizo signos de haber entendido muy bien nuestra conversación.

—A veces, los "clientes" a los que "visitamos" malinterpretan nuestras intenciones —exclamó casi con voz en cuello, sin mirarme a la cara. Mientras hablaba en código para despistar al conductor—. Suelen reaccionar de manera "poco amistosa". Las "visitas" se complican y puede que acabemos "perdiendo" el "cliente" para siempre. O en algunos casos llegamos a "perder" a alguno de nuestros empleados.

Aquello no me tranquilizó precisamente y acabé tirando el periódico, hecho un amasijo, en una papelera después de que bajásemos del taxi. Pero me hizo convertir todos mis nervios en fuerzas para mantenerme alerta y preparada para la misión. No sólo era el hecho de que estaba en un país extranjero sin conocer ni una sola palabra de portugués, sino que me corroía una duda dentro de mí, debido a mi traición. Debido a todo el engaño que estaba manteniendo dentro de La Compañía. Y no encontraba las fuerzas para preguntársela a Jacob.

—¿Qué crees que es capaz de hacer María Santos? —pregunté posponiendo un poco más la pregunta que quería hacerle realmente—. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—El equipo de análisis de Hartsdale, está dividido en dos opiniones. Unos creen que puede tratarse de psicometría. La facultad de…— exclamó Jacob más animado, mientras nos encaminábamos a pie a la dirección del gimnasio, que se encontraba a unas pocas manzanas.

—Sé lo que es. Leí el libro _Activating Evolution_ del Doctor Suresh —le interrumpí antes de que intentara explicármelo. El libro de Chandra tenía un capítulo completo exclusivamente dedicado a la posible existencia de ese poder. La capacidad de conocer la historia de un objeto, ver quién, dónde o cuándo alguien tocó ese objeto. E incluso llegaba un poco más lejos y afirmaba que los objetos o lugares podrían almacenar parte de la esencia de un individuo. Parte de su alma, sus recuerdos o experiencias pasadas.

—Fíjate —exclamó sacando los dos recortes de prensa, el de María y el de su padre, del sobre—. No busques las diferencias entre las dos imágenes, sino lo que tienen en común —añadió al ver que yo echaba una ojeada a los recortes y hacía un amago de pregunta. Y yo volvía a clavar la mirada en las dos fotografías, examinándolas cuidadosamente, esta vez.

—El colgante —logré exclamar alzando la mirada un poco y observando cómo Jacob cabeceaba afirmativamente. María Santos llevaba al cuello un sencillo colgante de cuero con un aro atado y anudado. Exactamente el mismo colgante que también había pertenecido a Pablo Santos, su progenitor. Un detalle que habría pasado desapercibido para cualquiera que no estuviera buscándolo—. Así que creéis que se ha convertido en boxeadora por este colgante. ¿No es así?

—Una persona con ese poder puede extraer mucha información de los objetos. Puede, por ejemplo, aprender a manejar cualquier tipo de arma accediendo a los conocimientos de quien antes la poseyó. Pistolas, dagas, arcos, guantes de boxeo o incluso espadas. Sí, es posible que María Santos tal vez haya obtenido toda su maestría en el combate debido a ese pequeño e insignificante colgante de su padre —aclaró Jacob, señalándome con la mirada la fachada del gimnasio y parándose a mi lado.

—¿Y la otra mitad del equipo de análisis, qué cree? —pregunté antes de que entrásemos en el local.

—Ethan y el resto piensan que es algún tipo de telepatía —exclamó lacónicamente, abriendo la puerta y dándome paso primero.

_«Prefiero lo primero»_ pensé mientras avanzábamos por el oscuro local contemplando cómo se entrenaban los púgiles, tanto hombres como mujeres, en el cuadrilátero y golpeaban rudamente los sacos y demás equipo de sparring. La idea de que una telépata me sondeara la mente no era de mi agrado y más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que le estaba ocultando a Jacob. Si nos encontrábamos a María Santos y resultaba ser una telépata, podía tirar de la manta y hablarle acerca de los cuadros de Isaac Méndez y de mis verdaderas intenciones.

A medida que nos adentrábamos en el gimnasio nos dimos cuenta de que algunos de los boxeadores nos miraban con recelo, con los ojos entornados y llenos suspicacia. Otros, en cambio, parecían sentir curiosidad acerca de los motivos de nuestra presencia aquí, en su terreno. Pero se alejaban en cuanto nos acercábamos, dándonos la espalda disimuladamente.

—Soy el dueño del local —exclamó, en inglés acercándose a nosotros, un hombre bastante mayor con la piel apergaminada y aceitunada, que no nos había quitado ojo desde que entramos—. ¿Qué es lo que buscan aquí? —añadió toscamente, mirando rápidamente a Jacob de arriba abajo.

—Disculpe. Deje que me presente. Me llamo Jacob Bilger y esta es mi asistente —se presentó Bilger, señalándome brusca y vagamente con la mano, haciendo que la mirada inquisitorial de ese carcamal se centrara en mí—. Trabajamos en el Hotel-Casino Corinthian, de Las Vegas. En Estados Unidos —comenzó Jacob a explicarle nuestra tapadera para la misión. Mientras que el dueño del local sólo tenía ojos para mí, examinándome de arriba abajo pero muy lentamente con ojos anhelantes—. Somos cazatalentos, buscamos nuevas promesas, para el espectáculo. Y estamos interesados en el boxeo…—añadió ofreciéndole una tarjeta con el logotipo del hotel de Daniel Linderman, que el hombre examinó frunciendo el ceño.

_«¡Sí, menudos cazatalentos que somos!»_ pensé sin poder remediarlo, arrepintiéndome de mi hilaridad mental en seguida. Tendría que ser más cauta, encontrar la manera de no desvelarnos ante ella.

—…en concreto buscamos a una boxeadora… —continuó diciendo Jacob.

—La buscan a ELLA —exclamó secamente el anciano, desviando la mirada de nuevo hacia Jacob. Dejándole con la palabra en los labios—. Buscan a María.

—Nos han dicho que es muy buena boxeadora —dije repentinamente al notar que mi compañero se había quedado atónito. Enseñándole el recorte de periódico en el que aparecía, e intentando mostrarme lo más lisonjera posible.

—No es buena, es la mejor. Sencillamente, no tengo manera de explicar cómo lo hacía —pronunció acompasadamente el hombre, guardándose la tarjeta en el bolsillo de la camisa de manga corta de color lima. Con la mirada prendada en el trozo de papel.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —pregunté acercándome un poco más.

—Ni una sola vez besó el suelo. Ninguna derrota en treinta y dos combates —explicó bajo mi atenta mirada—. Cuando vino de Marabá ninguno de los de aquí quería entrenarse con ella, la tomaban en broma. Pero ella se pasaba todas las horas que podía aquí, todos los días que tenía disponibles, dando el máximo de sí misma. Cuando llegó su primer combate, todo eso cambió. Todas esas burlas se acabaron —hizo un pausa cómo midiendo sus palabras, después de devolverme el recorte de prensa—. Venció con un solo _crochet_, su contrincante cayó KO en el acto. Pero ella seguía entrenándose sola aún después de su primer combate. No era muy sociable. Nunca entrenaba con nadie, pero cuando peleaba en el ring siempre ganaba. Yo nunca he visto nada igual. La manera en que luchaba no era…

—¿Normal? —pregunté viendo que al hombre le costaba seguir describiéndola. Observando curiosa cómo asentía afirmativamente a mi pregunta.

—¿Alguien más la ha buscado antes? —acabó preguntando Jacob, dirigiéndome una mirada de aviso al mismo tiempo. El dueño del gimnasio afirmó severamente, y me percaté de que el rostro de Jacob parecía volverse más sombrío y aplanado que antes—. ¿Acaso un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos grises?

—Sí, hace dos meses vino un hombre con esa descripción. ¿Es amigo suyo? —preguntó a su vez.

Estuve a punto de abrir la boca para preguntar a Jacob si sospechaba que se trataba del mismo Michael Connor con el que nos habíamos topado en Nueva York, pero me abstuve al ver que estaba sobrecogido.

—No, no lo es. Pero le conocemos —acabó explicando Jacob, al recuperar el habla—. ¿Me podría decir dónde podemos encontrarla?

—Como le dije a ese tipejo, llevo sin ver a María desde que ganó el campeonato hará ya un año —declaró el hombre sentándose en el filo del cuadrilátero y humedeciéndose los resecos labios—. Lo último que oí de ella es que se marchó de la ciudad con sus dos hermanos pequeños, cuando su madre murió hace cinco meses.

—Gracias por todo —exclamó Jacob sacando algo de dinero del sobre que teníamos en la mochila—. Acepte esto por las molestias —añadió tendiéndole los azulados billetes, pero el hombre lo rechazó con un gesto arrogante y se dirigió nuevamente a los demás púgiles que estaban entrenando.

—Y ahora. ¿Qué hacemos? —le pregunté a Jacob mientras nos encaminábamos a la salida.

—No sé… habrá que seguir la pista de la muerte de la madre. Ver dónde está enterrada, de qué murió, dónde estuvo ingresada, si María dejó alguna dirección en el hospital. Y buscar a otras personas que puedan saber algo de ella —explicó Jacob enumerado los puntos de la investigación con los dedos a medida que iba indicándolos, mientras salíamos del local finalmente.

—¿Y tú, qué apuestas? ¿Psicometría o telepatía? —pregunté a Jacob, mientras él estaba mirando a todos lados de la _Rua_ de manera insistente.

—Yo no apuesto con los poderes. Nunca sabes con lo que te puedes encontrar. Puede que sea algo que hayamos visto antes, algo familiar —me contestó poniéndose en movimiento, casi sin esperar que yo le siguiera a su lado—. O puede que sea algo totalmente diferente, algo que ponga patas arriba todas nuestras teorías —añadió momentos después, con un extraño tono taciturno que no encajaba con su habitual forma de hablar.

—¿Algo como Sylar? —pregunté quedamente siguiéndole mientras avanzaba con celeridad.

—¿Qué es lo que sabes de Sylar? —me preguntó parando y girándose tan de improviso que a punto estuve de darme de bruces con él.

—Sólo lo que estaba en los informes de nuestro despacho —respondí mientras Jacob hacía que me pusiera delante, y seguía echando disimuladas miradas a nuestra espalda a medida que seguíamos con la pequeña caminata—. Sylar mató al profesor Suresh y a un montón de gente con poderes para robárselos.

—El poder de Gabriel Gray no es nuevo, ya nos hemos encontrado con otros como él. Lo que sí es nuevo es el método que emplea para extraer los poderes. ¡Nos están siguiendo! ¡No mires atrás! —añadió las dos últimas frases en voz baja, pasándome el brazo izquierdo por la espalda y guiándome para que nos metiésemos en un callejón sin salida.

—¿Connor? —pregunté intuyendo el motivo de la repentina agitación de Jacob, pero éste agitó vagamente la cabeza negándolo y se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndome silencio. No sacó la pistola, tal y cómo esperaba que hiciese. Pero sí se agazapó tras unas cajas de madera abandonada conmigo a su lado. Echando un par de vistazos para ver la llegada de nuestro esperado perseguidor.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_17 de Octubre de 2006; 12:54 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

Tracy quería saber cómo eran las misiones de evaluación "moviditas". Y al parecer su deseo se iba a cumplir aunque se arrepintiera de ello más tarde. No estaba seguro exactamente de quien, o qué, nos acosaba. Pero no me hacían falta tener poderes para presentirlo. Una figura furtiva que había seguido discretamente nuestros pasos, manteniéndose una distancia prudencial, desde que abandonamos el gimnasio.

Mientras estábamos agazapados detrás de las cajas observando el ir y venir de la gente de la calle principal, me acordé de mis primeros años en La Compañía. Cuando me destinaron a hacer evaluaciones de posibles candidatos para ingresar en nuestra corporación. Me había tenido que enfrentar, cara a cara, con individuos que poseían capacidades muy superiores a las mías. Varios de los cuales no eran más que niños como María Santos, simplemente adolescentes rebeldes. Algunos con poderes como matar con su tacto, ver a través de los objetos, controlar el fuego, volar, provocar temblores sísmicos o esconderse perfectamente. Pero siempre resultaba mucho más eficiente la pericia a la hora de evitar esos desiguales enfrentamientos, que la fuerza bruta.

Habían sido tiempos muy difíciles, esos primeros años de La Compañía. Todo era un mundo nuevo de experiencias, sorpresas y tragedias inimaginables. Íbamos improvisando sobre la marcha a medida que descubríamos más acerca de los individuos que controlábamos. Y más de una vez había estado a punto de flaquear mis fuerzas, incluso llegando a dudar de mi decisión de unirme a este grupo tan excéntrico. Pero acabé demostrando a mis superiores, y a mí mismo, mis aptitudes para este trabajo de manera sobrada.

_«¡Ahí estás!»_ pensé al ver cómo se asomaba nuestro fisgón.

No era ni María Santos, ni tampoco Koniev.

Tardé dos segundos en reconocerle del gimnasio que acabábamos de abandonar, uno de los púgiles que nos había estado observando cuando mantuvimos la entrevista con el dueño del local. Éste se adentró en el callejón después de unos segundos de duda, echando antes una ojeada a la calle principal para asegurarse de que no estábamos allí. Se le veía alerta, mientras avanzaba más y más en el callejón. Directamente hacia donde estábamos acuclillados. Tan sólo debía de dar unos pasos más y caería en nuestras redes.

—¿Quién eres tú? —le pregunté en portugués, tras abalanzarme sobre él y estamparle contra la pared cuando nos logró ver. Le había sorprendido saliendo de las sombras y en su rostro apareció una mascara de terror al ver que le había levantado en vilo. No era muy grande el chaval, más o menos de la estatura de Tracy y una complexión parecida, y no me costó mucho esfuerzo alzarle medio palmo, a pesar del hombro herido—. ¿Por qué nos sigues? ¿Para quién trabajas? —añadí fijándome más de cerca en sus rasgos marcados por el miedo. Debía de tener unos diecinueve años, indígena, con varias pequeñas cicatrices en el rostro y la nariz. Producto, sin duda, de la práctica del boxeo.

—¿Para quién trabajo? —repitió incrédulo en chaval, mirándome con perplejidad, mientras se revolvía un poco. Tal vez estaba sacando las cosas de contexto y había visto un espía de la competencia, donde simplemente había un vulgar ratero de las calles de Brasil. Un truhán atraído por el dinero que había visto en el gimnasio—. No sé de qué me estás hablando. Yo sólo quería… —comenzó a decir torpemente en inglés.

—¿Por qué nos seguías? —preguntó Tracy, detrás de mí.

—María… hablabais de ella. ¿No? —preguntó con voz entrecortada el muchacho, sin que yo le dejase en suelo.

—Aquí somos nosotros quienes hacemos las preguntas. ¿Qué pasa con ella? —pregunté en inglés agitándole un poco y restregándole contra la pared casi desmoronada del callejón.

—Era su amigo —dijo escuetamente, después de que le dejase en el suelo, ya que no podía aguantarlo mucho más tiempo suspendido. Pero Tracy y yo le cortábamos todas las salidas en un perfecto círculo.

—Mientes, el dueño del local nos ha dicho que no era muy tratable —le corrigió Tracy prestamente, mientras él miraba a ambos lados del callejón repetidamente, asustado al ver que no tenía escapatoria.

—No hablábamos mucho, ella y yo. Pero vivíamos en el mismo barrio, hasta que se marchó de la ciudad —comenzó a explicar apresuradamente, tragando saliva al darse cuenta de qué era ese objeto metálico que había chocado con él, en el momento que me abalancé contra él. La pistola que llevaba al costado debajo de la amplia camisa, lista para ser desenfundada—. A menudo volvíamos juntos después de entrenar, sobretodo desde que me venció.

—¿Te venció? —pregunté irguiéndome un poco más y acercándome un pequeño paso, para dar un aspecto más amenazador.

—Tampoco es que sea muy extraño… Venció a muchos profesionales en el campeonato. Y yo no estoy a la altura de ninguno de ellos —exclamó un poco cohibido, mirando a los pies de Tracy, mientras se oía de fondo el ajetreo de la calle principal a la hora punta.

—Ni de ella —exclamo agridulcemente Tracy, sin que yo captara inicialmente el verdadero tono del comentario. Al parecer la joven María Santos había dejado fuera de combate al muchacho en más de un sentido, viendo la emoción que manifestaba el rostro del muchacho al hablar de ella.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de nosotros? —pregunté relajando un poco el gesto y dejando de estar en guardia.

—Buscáis a María y yo sé cómo encontrarla —dijo el chico sacando rápidamente algo del bolsillo de su pantalón, por un segundo creí que sería un arma. Pero el destello metálico que me confundió brevemente correspondía a un colgante de metal. Un sencillo aro pequeño con una correa de cuero anudada. El colgante de María Santos—. Ella perdió esto en su último combate, quiero devolvérselo.

—¿Cómo te llamas chaval? —dije pasándole el brazo por encima del hombro y llevándole a la calle principal.

—Amaro —contestó sencillamente aliviado, después ver que no nos disponíamos a hacerle daño.

—Te vamos a invitar a comer. Y mientras tanto nos cuentas todo lo que sepas de ella —añadí afablemente, alzando la voz un poco sobre el tumulto de la avenida.

**POV: ¿?**

**_Al mismo tiempo; Hartsdale, New York_**

Muebles de caoba, un cómodo sillón de cuero, un ajedrez de piezas de marfil y ébano, un _stradivarius_ en un rincón iluminado por una pequeña bombilla halógena, así como otras tantas cosas igualmente ostentosas adornaban el despacho de Bob Bishop. Le gustaba rodearse de lujos y disfrutar de los placeres de la vida y de los que su don le podía brindar. Eché una breve ojeada al minibar repleto de los mejores caldos que podían estar a su alcance. Es decir, de los mejores del mundo.

Era una oficina que chocaba con la sencillez de formas de otros fundadores de La Compañía. Mientras que Daniel Linderman, por ejemplo, solía darle más importancia al uso pragmático del espacio, Robert Bishop se la daba a la suntuosidad. Y no pude evitar sentir un poco de envidia al contemplarlo, agitando levemente la cabeza con resignación al leer el _planning_ de tareas del subdirector de La Compañía.

Ese día, cómo todos los martes, se iba a entregar a uno de sus placeres preferidos: la pesca con caña. No aceptaría visitas después de las doce del mediodía, ya que se pasaría toda la tarde pescando tranquilamente en un lago situado a treinta millas de Siracusa, un pequeño remanso de paz que había descubierto hace muchos años. Pero yo no era una visita de la que el subdirector de La Compañía tuviera noticia.

Examiné por encima la biblioteca, deteniéndome brevemente en algunos títulos cuyos temas parecían no tener nada en común y estaban mezclados sin orden ni concierto. Así por ejemplo, La Iliada, se encontraba al lado de una pequeña trascripción de bolsillo del _Malleus maleficarum_ y unos pocos tomos más alejados aparecía El Mago de Oz, junto al Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde.

Hasta que me acerqué a la parte de la biblioteca que estaba buscando, la pequeña hemeroteca privada de Robert. Buscando uno de los tomos en concreto, el veintitrés, y pasando páginas velozmente a medida que leía las noticias que Bishop había estado recolectando los últimos treinta años.

—Hallados extraños yacimientos arqueológicos en Teotihuacan… Se estrelló avioneta en autopista… Robo en museo de Nueva York… Atentado suicida en Tel-aviv… Descubierto cadáver de mujer incinerada en Denver… no, esto no es —leí apresuradamente, buscando el folio que había anotado a mano. Una pequeña reseña que había encontrado en el archivo llamado Orígenes, el del ordenador de Jacob Bilger—. Reapertura de Planta Papelera… este sí —exclamé cuando a punto estuve que pasármelo por alto, una noticia de un periódico local llamado _Odessa Reporter_.

REAPERTURA DE PLANTA PAPELERA  
Puesta en marcha después de cuatro años de reconstrucción.  
Martes, 16 de abril de 1991  
Han transcurrido cuatro años desde que acaeciera el fatal accidente que conmocionó a nuestra pequeña ciudad, una madrugada oscura que a punto estuvo de provocar una tragedia, sino hubiese sido por la falta de víctimas.  
La planta de procesamiento de pasta de papel de la empresa Primatech Paper, situada a las afueras de nuestra localidad, fue pasto de las llamas debido a un desastroso fallo humano. Todos los pabellones que conformaban el polígono industrial se vieron colapsados debido al intenso calor provocado por los compuestos químicos incendiados, tal cómo aseguraron los investigadores del condado, meses más tarde. La implosión se pudo sentir a cincuenta millas a la redonda, provocando que se despertaran sobresaltados hasta los vecinos más próximos de Midland. Pero ese accidente parece haber sido sólo un mal recuerdo de nuestros conciudadanos. Ya que las labores de reconstrucción se han completado en plazos previstos finalmente. Ayer pudimos asistir a la reinauguración de la planta en una pequeña ceremonia preparada en honor de las autoridades estatales, el servicio de bomberos local que acudió y el equipo de la alcaldía, así como varios miembros de la prensa. El nuevo encargado regional y responsable de la ceremonia, Noah Bennet, también vecino de nuestra localidad, aseguró que la empresa funcionaría en breve al máximo rendimiento, con las máximas medidas de seguridad disponibles.

_«¿Noah Bennet?»_ pensé intentando acordarme de dónde me sonaba ese nombre. Hana Gitelman, _Wireless_ cómo yo la llamaba en las escasas conversaciones que habíamos mantenido, lo mencionó en Montana. No sabía de qué podía servirle está información a ella, pero me quedé con el extraño dato acerca de la reapertura de la planta de Primatech. El lugar dónde habría acabado encerrada si no le hubiera avisado a tiempo de la llegada de Jacob Bilger.

Esperaba que, con toda la investigación que estaba logrando recopilar, accediera a darme el expediente de la paciente Willis. Ella me había jurado que me lo daría, si hacía bien mi trabajo. Para mí era un asunto más que personal, desenmascarar todo lo sucedido en el pasado. Descubrir quien era el culpable de mi extraño destino y hacérselo pagar con la misma moneda. Tenía pensado devolverle el golpe, quitarle lo que más le importase y hacerle creer que lo había perdido para siempre.

—Sólo será un momento, Doris —escuché la voz de Bob, al otro lado de la puerta del despacho, hablando con su secretaria. Haciendo que me sobresaltara y a punto tirase al suelo el pequeño volumen que tenía en mis manos. Dejándolo precipitadamente en la estantería y buscando un escondite improvisadamente debajo del escritorio de caoba, cuando escuché cómo se descorría el cierre de la puerta—. Me he olvidado de mi gorra de la suerte, sin él no voy a pescar ni un resfriado —añadió Bishop abriendo la puerta en el preciso instante que lograba agazaparme del todo.

_«¡Maldición!»_ pensé haciéndome gurruño con los brazos debajo de los muslos y las rodillas a poca distancia de mi cara. Mientras escuchaba los amortiguados pasos Bishop sobre la lujosa alfombra persa, se pararon durante un instante para inmediatamente oír cómo danzaban de nuevo hacia la puerta, después de recoger el gorro de marras. Casi solté un suspiro de alivio, cuando se escuchó el silencio de esos carísimos zapatos, pensando que ya había salido del despacho.

Pero unos tensos segundos después empezaron a resonar sólidamente sus pasos dirigiéndose hacia el escritorio. Me dio un vuelco el corazón, en el momento que observé a Robert Bishop examinando la biblioteca, sólo hacía falta que se girase hacia mí y seguramente se percataría del extraño bulto que ocupaba la parte baja de su escritorio. Por suerte, no se volvió. Sino que se quedó contemplando la hemeroteca unos instantes, reparando en el volumen que yo acababa de dejar unos momentos antes.

_«¡Mierda!»_ deseé decir cuando Bob tomó la pequeña bitácora observándola detenidamente y la puso en su lugar correcto cabeceando de lado a lado, al tiempo que chasqueaba la lengua cómo molesto. Segundos después pareció que cambiaba de opinión y cogió el volumen para echárselo debajo del brazo. Se giró, dándome la espalda todavía y marchó de nuevo hacia la puerta con pasos gráciles.

—Doris, tómese el resto del día libre —fue lo último que oí decir a Robert Bishop cuando echó el cierre de la puerta. Me incorporé entumecidamente de debajo del mueble y me dispuse a salir de ahí preguntándome para qué quería Bishop ese preciso volumen que yo había descolocado.

No creo que fuese para recordar los viejos tiempos.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_17 de Octubre de 2006; 14:05 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

Casi no se le entendía con la boca llena de comida y su acento portugués, pero el tal Amaro al que habíamos invitado amistosamente se mostraba gustoso de poder ayudarnos en la búsqueda de María. Y nos estaba relatando todo lo que sabía de ella, que desgraciadamente era muy poco. Santos había venido a la ciudad trayéndose al resto de su familia, sus padres y sus dos hermanos, para participar en el campeonato.

Un torneo en el que se batían el cobre los mejores boxeadores de toda la región de Pará. Y que tenía un premio en metálico muy sustancioso para el que se coronase vencedor.

—Me reveló que necesitaba ese dinero urgentemente. Pero no me explicó para qué lo quería —explicó Amaro sirviéndose una nueva ración de salsa para acompañar a la ternera, mientras estábamos comiendo en un restaurante al lado de la bahía—. Siempre me decía: "Tengo miedo de no resistirlo, Amaro. De no ser lo suficientemente fuerte".

—¿No creía que podía ganar? —preguntó Jacob después de beber un trago de vino.

—No, no es eso. No lo sé. Al principio creía que se refería al campeonato, pero creo que hablaba de otra cosa —añadió Amaro, agitando la cabeza negando—. La única vez que le vi sonreír de verdad, fue cuando le hicieron esa foto —exclamó señalando con un dedo manchado de salsa el recorte de prensa y un pegote pringoso se quedó en el papel—. Pero justo después de eso se le cambió el semblante y abandonó el ring precipitadamente. Incluso perdió su colgante en los vestuarios, con las prisas. Aún me acuerdo, porque armó un gran alboroto después de eso. No quedó muy claro porqué le provocó esos daños, ni a qué vino ese arrebato contra él.

—¿Qué daños? —pregunté al ver que me estaba perdiendo algo de la conversación y estaba fuera de onda.

—María Santos le desencajó la mandíbula y le rompió el brazo derecho a su padre, después de que terminara el combate —me explicó Jacob rápidamente después de terminarse su plato, quitándole a la noticia el manchón de jugo con una servilleta—. Viene en portugués dentro de la noticia.

—Le dejó hecho una piltrafa. Los vecinos lo vieron todo, fue directamente hasta la casa y lo sacudió hasta que acabó tirado en el suelo de la calle —explicó Amaro con una sonrisa divertida en los labios—. El muy desgraciado no se atrevió siquiera a poner una denuncia, y no volvió a acercarse nunca más a la casa hasta que murió su madre.

—¿Le pegó a su propio padre? —pregunté un poco confundida, observando cómo Amaro negaba nuevamente con la cabeza.

—Roberto de Oliveira no era su padre, era su padrastro. La noticia está equivocada, su padre era este: Pablo Santos —corrigió Amaro haciendo un amago de señalar la otra noticia, pero se contuvo, cogió la servilleta y se limpió los dedos para poder señalarle—. Ella hablaba poco, pero siempre que lo hacía acababa hablando de su verdadero padre. Lo reconozco porque el colgante lo heredó de él.

—¿Por qué quieres ayudarnos? —preguntó Jacob, tras pagar la cuenta de la comida—. ¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—No quiero nada. El dueño del gimnasio quiere ser su manager para sacarle dinero con los combates. Y su maldito padrastro la quería para… —Amaro se quedó enmudecido unos instantes, sin encontrar los arrestos para continuar—… mejor no te digo lo creo que quería de ella. Todo el mundo quiere beneficiarse de ella, todo el mundo quiere sacar tajada de su "don".

Aquello me puso en alerta enseguida, al ver que hablaba tan abiertamente. Pero Jacob se mostraba más sereno al ver que Amaro ponía las cartas sobre la mesa. Parecía que siempre fuese capaz de mantenerse templado incluso en las peores circunstancias.

—Interesante manera de describirlo —pronunció cáusticamente Jacob a voz en cuello—. Pero resulta que nosotros también queremos algo de ella, queremos que luche por nosotros en Las Vegas. ¿No nos metes en el mismo saco, acaso? —añadió más mordazmente.

—No sé… Si la sacáis de aquí, si le podéis dar un futuro, si la podéis contratar… —dijo dubitativamente, visiblemente confuso por la extraña pregunta—… No se merece todo lo que le ha pasado, se merece algo mejor. Se merece encontrar un sitio al que llamar hogar, que pueda sonreír de nuevo.

_«¡Pobre chaval!»_ no pude evitar pensar al ver la manera en que hablaba de ella. Daba pena tener que desilusionar a tantas personas. Pero nuestra misión no decía nada de rescatar a huérfanas desamparadas de la pobreza. Teníamos órdenes muy estrictas que Jacob me había indicado concienzudamente en Nueva York. Conseguir una muestra de ADN de María era lo prioritario, el resto no nos concernía. Ni si quiera saber si realmente poseía un "don" o no.

—Tal vez lo hagamos —dijo Jacob de manera enigmática, mientras yo recogía los documentos del _dossier_, y él dejaba una generosa propina en la mesa—. Pero antes de nada, necesitaremos verla en persona.

—Yo no sé dónde está. Pero sé quien puede saberlo. Su padrastro varias veces ha ido a Marabá en su búsqueda, siempre exigiéndole que le dé su parte del premio —comentó animado Amaro escribiendo en una servilleta la dirección y dándosela a Jacob junto con el colgante—. Pero nunca consigue volver con algo que no sea un ojo morado —añadió soltando una breve carcajada, antes de levantarse para marcharse—. Esta es la dirección de su casa, cuando la encuentren devuélvanle el colgante de mi parte.

—_Obrigado_ —le agradecí instantes después, en lo poco que sabía de portugués, haciendo que se girase momentáneamente y que me mirase intensamente a los ojos.

—Tengan mucho cuidado al hablar con ella —aconsejó Amaro finalmente de pie en medio de la concurrida calzada, remarcando la palabra "mucho"—. Es un poco orgullosa y excéntrica, si la quieren convencer con dinero se volverá intratable, no firmará ningún acuerdo.

—¿Y qué es lo que podemos hacer? —preguntó Jacob ante semejante consejo.

—Si quieren llegar hasta ella, tendrá que ser a través de la familia. Sus hermanos son lo único que le queda de ella —exclamó cruzando seguidamente la concurrida avenida.

Estuvimos el resto de la tarde buscando un hotel en la bahía en el que poder descansar un poco, después de recoger el resto de nuestro equipaje del piso franco. Al final encontramos un pequeñito hostal que tenía unas vistas estupendas de la playa, y que estaba casi al completo. Jacob no pudo contener una risa velada cuando me oyó decirle a la recepcionista que no me importaba que la televisión de mi habitación estuviera estropeaba, ni que aún no habían terminado de limpiarla el servicio de habitaciones. A mí sólo me preocupaba una única cosa…

—¿Pero está completamente segura de que tiene una ducha que funcione? —pregunté a Jacob sofocada debido a que ya no podía aguantar una hora más con ese calor. Observando aliviada cómo Jacob le traducía la pregunta y la recepcionista me lo confirmaba.

—Creo que podemos descartar la psicometría —comentó Jacob dándole vueltas al colgante de María y observando su brillo metálico centelleando a la luz de la recepción del hostal—. Ya oíste la declaración de Amaro, le aporreó a su padrastro sin tenerlo a mano. Eso quiere decir que sus conocimientos no proceden de esto —añadió recogiendo completamente el cordel de cuero en la palma de la mano.

—Y si es telépata. ¿Qué dicen las normas de La Compañía respecto a ellos? —pregunté un poco apesadumbrada mientras recogíamos las llaves de nuestras habitaciones—. ¿Hay alguna manera de que no te lean la mente?

—Lo que mejor funciona es vaciar la mente de todo pensamiento —empezó a decir pero me dirigió una extraña mirada crítica, enarcando una ceja y mirándome de soslayo. Cómo juzgándome si era capaz de hacer lo que me estaba explicando, meneé la cabeza de lado a lado resignándome a su acertado juicio—. Pero si no puedes hacerlo, lo que mejor funciona después de eso es rezar.

—¿Rezar? —pregunté sorprendida, creyendo que le había escuchado mal.

—Sí, piensa en algo insistentemente, como si fuera un mantra. Lo que sea, puede ser la última lista de la compra, la tabla de multiplicar del seis, el número de calzado o de ropa que tienes, las fechas de cumpleaños de tus familiares, etcétera. Pero procura que sea algo abstracto, que carezca lo más posible de sentimientos o recuerdos —aclaró Jacob mientras me acompañaba a mi habitación—. Si ves que por cualquier razón tus pensamientos se desvían de esa repetición, entonces… —terminó bajando la voz y dejando la frase inacabada.

—¿Entonces, qué? —pregunté viendo cómo la asistente de limpieza salía de mi habitación.

—Entonces tendremos muchos problemas —dijo Jacob gravemente, haciendo un ademán a la mujer para que no cerrase la puerta y yo pudiera entrar en la habitación—. Tienes media hora hasta que marchemos a la casa del padrastro.

—Sí, mi _bwana_ —añadí burlonamente dirigiéndole una mirada guasona, antes de cerrar la puerta y poder disfrutar de un poco de intimidad por fin. La confortable habitación tenía unas vistas magníficas a la playa, y a la avenida del paseo marítimo. Pero también el pequeño hostal tenía salidas a tres calles diferentes y ningún edificio colindante desde el que pudiera ser vigilada la habitación…

_«¡Jacob ya lo ha conseguido!»_ pensé irritada agitando la cabeza mientras dejaba los bártulos encima de la cama, así como las llaves de la habitación. Jacob estaba bastante paranoico desde que había oído la declaración del dueño del gimnasio, desde que nos habíamos enterado de que Connor estuvo buscando a María igual que nosotros. Y había logrado contagiarme su demencia, poco a poco.

Desparramé el contenido de mi bolso por encima de la colcha, recogiendo inmediatamente el tarro de píldoras verdes y blancas que estaba buscando. Necesitaba una al menos, para poder calmar los nervios y poder concentrarme de una dichosa vez. El estrés de mi cerebro me estaba machando la cabeza y junto con el calor de brasil, notaba que mi cuerpo ya no daba más de sí. No quería exigirme demasiado, hasta el punto de sufrir una recaída, pero decidí que el agua tibia sobre mi piel sería el sustituto ideal de la medicación y volví a cerrar la tapa del tarro. Desvistiéndome rápidamente para poder darme una buena ducha, antes de que reanudásemos la misión.

Jacob no sospechaba nada sobre mi "enfermedad" y era mejor que no lo supiera. Había comprendido completamente el porqué La Compañía obligaba a sus agentes a trabajar en dúos de individuos con poderes y normales. No era sólo para una mayor compenetración y entendimiento mutuo, ni para dar un apoyo equilibrado de los poderes. Si no por razones más pragmáticas, para mantener la vigilancia en cada pareja de agentes, igual que en las fuerzas de la policía.

Si alguno se salía de la raya y desobedecía las normas, era probable que su compañero le delatase. Al fin y al cabo, Jacob y yo no teníamos nada en común. Él no podía entender lo que era tener poderes, y yo por su parte también debo admitir que tengo muchos recelos hacia él. Sabía que mi futuro en La Compañía dependía enteramente de lo que él dijese a nuestros superiores, después del periodo de evaluación. Y si él se enteraba de que padecía una enfermedad que prácticamente me podía dejar inválida, no dudaría en pedir mi expulsión.

Me sequé el cuerpo entero con la toalla después de la estimulante ducha, pensando mientras en qué iba a utilizar mentalmente para impedir que María Santos me leyera los pensamientos. Qué podía usar como escudo personal contra los sondeos. Dejando seguidamente la húmeda toalla en el suelo, mientras me vestía con la muda limpia que habíamos traído. Pero me quedé petrificada al escuchar como una llave entraba en el hueco de la cerradura de la puerta y ésta se abría inmediatamente.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_17 de Octubre de 2006; 16:16 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

—Me parece que nos hemos equivocado de… —empecé a decir cuando abrí la puerta, pero me quedé sin voz inmediatamente al ver a Tracy.

—¡CIERRA LA PUERTA! —bramó encrespada mi compañera, tras unos peliagudos segundos en los que estuvimos sin pestañear, frente a frente. Obedeciendo mecánicamente, y quedándome en medio del pasillo plantado como un pasmarote sin saber qué hacer. Instantes después recobré un poco la compostura y recordé a qué había venido, dando un par de golpecitos en la hoja de la puerta.

—Nos hemos equivocado de llaves en recepción. Tú tienes las mías y yo tengo las… —comencé a decir, cuando se volvió a abrir la puerta un par de centímetros con la mano húmeda y desnuda de Tracy asomando por ella con las llaves titilando.

—Tómalas —ordenó con voz abochornada y amortiguada por la puerta, intercambiándonos los llaveros y cerrando sonoramente la puerta en mis narices. Decidí inmediatamente que ese suceso no quedaría registrado en mi informe, una vez terminásemos la misión. A mi parecer jamás había ocurrido. Pero no pude evitar sonreír fugazmente y agitar la cabeza efusivamente mientras caminaba hacia mi habitación y marcaba el número de teléfono de Bishop en el móvil.

—Despacho de Robert Bishop. Si quiere dejar… —comenzó a sonar el mensaje del contestador telefónico del subdirector de La Compañía, con la voz de Doris, la secretaria personal de Bob. Solté un improperio al recordar que era martes, no había manera de ponerse en contacto con él hasta mañana y abrí la puerta de mi habitación de una vez por todas con las llaves.

Me apremiaba informar acerca de los movimientos de Koniev en Brasil y de paso saber cual era el estado de Molly, así como conocer el avance del resto de unidades que habían sido repartidos por todo el globo. Sabía que Thompson y Betty estaban en Bostwana y tenían muy avanzada la misión para cuando partimos de Nueva York. La operación entera había sido coordinada por nosotros tres: Thompson, Bishop y yo. Por lo que más de media docena de equipos como el nuestro estaban buscando a toda prisa los últimos restos de la investigación de Chandra Suresh. E indirectamente estaban a mi cargo y cuidado, dado que Thompson estaba en medio del Kalahari buscando una tumba perdida y fuera de cobertura.

Me quité la camisa dejando el móvil y la pistola encima de la cama, sentándome a continuación en el borde del cubrecolchón para descalzarme y darme un pequeño masaje en mis doloridos pies. Yo ya no estaba para tantos trotes y el paso de la edad se apreció aún más cuando me chascaron los dedos al frotarlos enérgicamente. La herida del hombro al menos había sido limpia, sin restos de metralla en el hueso y daba la impresión de que sanaría bastante bien.

Examiné el vendaje objetivamente y estimé que me aguantaría un par de días más, si no tenía mucho ajetreo. El resto de cicatrices que poblaban mi torso eran un repertorio de arañazos, quemaduras, cortes y disparos disimulados para parecer fracturas o contusiones. Sin quererlo me vino a la mente la vivaz y juvenil imagen de Tracy, al ver esos espantosos recordatorios de los fallos que había cometido en toda mi carrera.

_«Acabará teniendo alguna de estas»_ pensé, fijándome en una de las cauterizaciones que me tuvo que hacer James en el costado izquierdo, muchos años atrás. Recordando inmediatamente cómo James y yo nos inventamos una excusa ante Amanda, pero sin lograr rememorar cual fue el pretexto que dimos en concreto. Tal vez era el calor de Brasil, pero sin quererlo me empezaron a escocer los ojos y se me difuminó la vista un poco, hasta que los enjuagué un poco en el lavabo.

_«¡Mira en lo que te has acabado convirtiendo, Jacob! ¡En un viejo sensiblero!» _recapacité contemplando mis manos empapadas y encallecidas. Preguntándome qué más podía hacer en esta vida, ahora que ya empezaba a llegar el final de mi tiempo.

Era un dinosaurio, sólo un fósil del pasado remoto. No, tal vez no había llegado aún mi extinción, pero acabaría llegando. Acabaría por jubilarme, tal vez dentro de un par de años. Tal vez, más. Tal vez, menos.

Y una vez que estuviera retirado.

¿Qué haría?

Deseché esos pensamientos inmediatamente, no era bueno pensar en el futuro cuando te queda tan poco. Me ocuparía del presente, de la misión que Tracy y yo teníamos. Terminé de asearme lo mejor que pude con mi vendaje, preparando la pistola a punto y varios fajos de billetes empaquetados en la mochila de mano. Me topé con Tracy al salir, vestida con una holgada blusa blanca y unos pantalones ajustados, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, delante de mi puerta. Tenía a su vez el semblante taciturno y la mirada cabizbaja.

—Te esperaba —dijo lacónicamente, sin dirigirme siquiera una mirada. Yo, por otra parte, lo agradecí en gran medida, dado que apenas tenía ánimos para hablar. Y no me extrañé en absoluto cuando esperó a que me pusiera en movimiento para seguirme detrás de mí, seguramente temía que la desvistiese con la mirada.

Se le notaba contenida, mientras me acompañaba silenciosa y afanosamente. Era como un zumbido a mi lado, como el ruido sordo que queda en el silencio sepulcral después de un gran alboroto. Aunque, si bien es cierto que, se parecía mucho más al rechinar de los dientes los unos con los otros. En más de una ocasión, mientras buscábamos un taxi o durante el trayecto del mismo, la veía abrir la boca momentáneamente, como a punto de empezar una frase. Entonces me observaba, bajaba o desviaba la mirada de nuevo y volvía a cerrar sus labios. Dejando como único rastro de ese fugaz espejismo alguna silaba aislada que flotaba en el aire sin sentido. Enrojeciéndose en esas ocasiones, sin que sus pómulos pudieran evitarlo.

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando le dijiste a Amaro que la contrataríamos? —consiguió preguntar, aunque con voz ligeramente ronca, cuando ya pudo quitarse de la mente el bochornoso incidente.

—Depende de si María quiere unirse a La Compañía —repliqué dirigiéndole una mirada a los huidizos ojos de Tracy, que se esforzaban por evadirme—. O si tiene algo que ofrecer a la misma —añadí cuando bajamos del taxi y nos encaminamos a la dirección de la servilleta.

El último comentario fue una necedad, era casi seguro que María no era "normal" en algún aspecto. A los agentes de La Compañía se nos entrenaba para estar pendientes de todos los detalles, para poder medir a la perfección a nuestros evaluados. Era algo sumamente complicado, puesto que la mayoría de ellos mantenían bastante bien la clandestinidad y guardaban las apariencias.

Pero gente sin ese entrenamiento había podido advertir esa pequeña diferencia en Santos.

—¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué es tan importante su ADN? —preguntó Tracy con un fulgor extraño en los ojos, aunque nuevamente los apartó antes de que pudiera observarlos detenidamente, cuando estábamos a poca distancia la casa del padrastro.

—Antes de que Chandra Suresh muriera a manos de Sylar, estuvo investigando a muchas personas para identificar ciertas anomalías en el ADN humano. Durante más de treinta años ha estado aislando en su investigación los elementos que conforman estas habilidades… —comencé a explicarle minuciosamente.

—Las letras del crucigrama —exclamó casi en un susurro, Tracy.

—Disculpa. ¿Cómo has dicho? —pregunté ante ese extravagante comentario.

—No, nada. Algo que escuché hace un tiempo —se corrigió inmediatamente—. Continúa, por favor.

—Chandra Suresh se volvió muy cuidadoso cuando la comunidad científica rechazó las teorías de su libro. Por lo que escondió su trabajo de manera que todas sus investigaciones se basan en relaciones cruzadas y entrecruzadas, una y otra vez. El ADN de un sujeto investigado anterior o posteriormente sirve cómo referencia para encubrir sus datos y los de aquellos que están a su vez relacionados. De una manera muy parecida al crucigrama que me has mencionado antes —añadí al darme cuenta de su similitud.

—Te refieres al mapa tan extraño, el de las cuerdas, ¿no? ¿El mismo que tenemos en el despacho? —preguntó Tracy y yo le respondí afirmativamente con la cabeza.

—Gabriel Gray encontró la manera de descifrar ese complicado código, a pesar de que no tiene ni idea de genética —le expliqué a Tracy, recordando que todo el material que habíamos incautado de su apartamento de Trenton Place y el programa copiado de la memoria USB no valían absolutamente nada si no estaban al completo, con el resto de la información—. Por lo que creemos que se basa en algo diferente al genoma humano. Pero para poder encontrar esos factores genéticos, e identificarlos, necesitamos saber dónde comienza la madeja de hilo de esta extraña telaraña —terminé de explicarle cuando llegamos a la fachada de la vivienda.

—Y María Santos es uno de esos cabos sueltos, entiendo. Aquí es, _Rua Beira Rio_ número nueve —indicó Tracy, mientras observábamos la destartalada casa en la que había habitado Santos. La casucha estaba pintada de un amarrillo chillón que contrastaba fuertemente con el resto de los edificios contiguos, cuyos colores eran más suaves. También tenía algunos ventanales desportillados y otros con los cristales tan sucios que parecían haber sido obscurecidos a tal efecto. Y el estado de la vía de entrada era deplorable, con las baldosas sueltas y hechas cascotes. Con todo, no era uno de los edificios que estuvieran en peor estado a orillas del río.

—Cuando tengamos todos esos "cabos sueltos" podremos reconstruir la investigación de Chandra Suresh, paso por paso —expuse en último lugar, asiendo el llamador de bronce y dando un par de aldabonazos a la puerta. Tracy desconocía la inversión que había realizado La Compañía en el Profesor Suresh, no sólo de dinero, sino de recursos humanos y de treinta años de espera. Y que su sistema de búsqueda evitaría muchísimos sacrificios innecesarios en el futuro.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_17 de Octubre de 2006; 17:21 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

No nos abrió la puerta un hombre, como me había esperado que sucediera. En el umbral de la puerta nos escrutaba una mujer de tez oscura, ojos negros como el tizón y dentadura mellada. Preguntó algo en portugués deprisa y corriendo, mirándonos con insidia desde dentro, con un acento diferenta al local.

Como ceceando y arrastrando la última silaba más de lo normal. Jacob le contestó de seguido mencionando el nombre de Roberto de Oliveira y el de María Santos. También añadió algo que pude entender como "Corintiano" y le extendió una de nuestras falsas tarjetas de presentación del casino. La mujer miró la tarjeta con ojos codiciosos y cerró la puerta dejándonos en medio de la calle unos instantes, mientras que en el interior se oían voces hablando velozmente. Volviéndose a abrir la puerta un largo minuto después, pero esta vez estaba plantado en frente de nosotros el tal Roberto.

—¿En que puedo ayudarles? —preguntó desabridamente en ingles, el padrastro de María Santos. No se parecía en absoluto al padre biológico de ella. Parecían la antitesis el uno del otro, mientras que el aspecto de Pablo Santos en vida había sido el de un apuesto, atlético y vigoroso hombre con rasgos criollos en armonía con un perfil indígena, el aspecto de Roberto de Oliveira en cambio era esperpéntico a su lado.

Poseía una estatura que apenas superaba la mía, ligeramente encorvado y con un cuerpo fibroso y enclenque. En el rostro tenía una nariz gruesa y chata con unos ojos pequeños y una mandíbula redonda, surcada por una cicatriz transversal que le recorría de izquierda a derecha el rostro, que era más clara que el resto de su tostada faz. Nos dirigió una rápida ojeada a Jacob y a mí, mientras sostenía en una mano el pomo de la puerta y con la otra la tarjeta con letras doradas del casino. Pero sus ojos se detuvieron un par de segundos más en mí y estos se tornaron en una mirada impúdica, muy mal disimulada.

—Queremos hablar de su hija… —comenzó a explicar Jacob.

—Yo no tengo ninguna hija y menos aún esa niñata desagradecida —espetó agriamente Roberto de Oliveira, con un gesto de asco en la faz como si acabara de olfatear alguna inmundicia. Recordé las insinuaciones que nos había revelado Amaro acerca de ese mamarracho, y no pude menos que sentir compasión por María Santos.

—Es una pena… porque queríamos hablar… de un negocio acerca de ella —exclamó vacilantemente Jacob, fingiendo dar un paso para retirarnos, aquello hizo que el comportamiento de Oliveira cambiara radicalmente.

—Esperen, por favor. Esperen. Tal vez podamos hablar —añadió al darse cuenta de que podía obtener una compensación económica. Jacob calaba a la gente muy rápidamente y era una verdadera lección magistral, el modo en el que había conseguido interpretar el papel de inversor fuera de lugar y fácil de timar—. Pasen, pasen —añadió abriendo la puerta y dejándonos paso al interior para conducirnos a un pequeño patio de césped trillado y seco, lleno de malas hierbas. Dónde nos ofreció asiento en un par de sillas destartaladas plantadas delante de una rallada mesa de acero, mientras él se humedecía los labios de una manera ávida—. Perdonen mi actitud, pero es que María me saca de quicio.

—No ha sido una molestia —exclamó Jacob con una falsa consideración en sus palabras. Ocultando, mucho mejor que yo, el desprecio que ese hombre nos provocaba a ambos.

—¿De qué clase de negocio estaríamos hablando? —preguntó anhelantemente, tamborileando con sus gruesos y torpes dedos la mesa de acero—. Por qué verá, la chica no se presta a…

—Nos gustaría contratarla para que boxeara en nuestro casino —exclamé frenándole en el acto, observando cómo Jacob me dirigía una mirada acorde, que no sostuve debido a que todavía me sentía un poco ridícula delante de él—. Pero antes tendríamos que hablar con ella, en persona.

—Yo soy su tutor legal, pueden hablar conmigo lo que tenga decirle a ella —exclamó hipócritamente el padrastro.

—Según tengo entendido, ella ya no vive bajo su techo. Y los hermanos de ella tampoco están a su cargo, desde que murió su esposa —repuso Jacob con un todo sereno y firme que hizo erguirse en el asiento a de Oliveira, cuando la mujer que nos atendió en la entrada dejó una bandeja con una jarra de limonada en la mesa—. Veo que ya ha reconstruido su vida y la ha dejado de lado —añadió mordazmente desviando la vista hacia la pareja de Roberto.

—Oiga, no es lo que piensan. A esa mocosa chiflada nunca le caí bien desde que me casé con su madre. Les di un hogar a ella y a su familia, les di comida que llevarse a la boca, les di una cama donde dormir… —comenzó a decir el padrastro de María Santos energúmenamente, mientras notaba cómo el cuerpo se me ponía en tensión y empezaba a hervirme la sangre—… y esa cría lo único que sabía hacer era repudiarme, rechazar mi apellido e insultarme a mis espaldas en mi propio hogar. ¡Hasta tuve que comprar esta casa y venirnos a vivir aquí para que pudiera combatir en el condenado certamen! —exclamó enérgicamente extendiendo los brazos para indicarnos grandiosamente su parcela—. Y después incluso se atrevió a expulsarme de aquí, de mi propiedad. Ella, que sin mí no tendría nada, me robó lo que era mío, me…

—¿Acaso no compró esta casa con el dinero que ganó en Marabá apostando en sus combates? —le interrumpió la perorata Jacob, mientras que yo tenía fuertemente asidos con las manos los apoyabrazos de la silla, hasta tal punto que los nudillos se me habían vuelto blancos—. ¿Y no ha ganado mucho más aquí, gracias a ella?

—Sí, es cierto, pero han de entenderme. Gastó todo el dinero del campeonato en médicos para intentar curar a su madre e incluso llegó a robarme y amenazarme de muerte, después de que la diesen por imposible. Cuando murió mi esposa, ella se marchó de aquí cogiendo todo lo que yo tenía de valor. Yo lo único que he estado haciendo desde entonces es ofrecerle un techo y una cama. Y ella se sigue negando a acceder —parlamentó Roberto de Oliveira agitadamente—. Se niega a volver a luchar. No creo que ella les sirva de mucho como boxeadora. Es terca como una mula, no creo que vuelva a pelear bajo mis órdenes.

—Verá, el trato es sólo con ella —explicó Jacob, sonriendo finamente. El rostro de Roberto de Oliveira adquirió una mueca chocante, como si acabaran de recibir un golpe que lo hubiera dejado grogui.

—¡Esa cría es mía, no la dejaré marchar sola con ustedes! —soltó bravuconamente el padrastro de María con el semblante retorcido en una expresión encolerizada.

—¡Usted n… —comencé a decir alzando la voz, pero Jacob me silenció rápidamente con un gesto de la mano. Apreté la quijada y me contuve las ganas de decirle dos verdades bien dichas, dejando que Jacob continuara con la conversación.

—Usted mismo ha dicho que su hijastra le da muchos quebraderos de cabeza, le ha provocado muchas pérdidas económicas. Nosotros, en cambio, tan sólo queremos hablar simplemente con ella. Tal vez podemos llegar a un "arreglo" —tranquilizó Jacob con palabras lentas y suaves a Roberto de Oliveira, viendo cómo el hombre cabeceaba conformemente un poco más apaciguado—. Dígame. ¿A cuanto ascendió el premio que María ganó en el torneo?

—No me acuerdo muy bien. Esto… Quince mil _reais_ creo que eran… pero no es que… —comenzó a decir el padrastro después de unos momentos dudando.

—¿Y en cuanto valoraría usted el resto de pérdidas que ella le ha causado? Dígame una cantidad a _grosso modo_ —continuó Jacob con el tono sosegado de antes, mirándole atentamente y bebiendo un poco de la limonada.

—Pues unos diez mil… pero no es por el dinero. Esa chiquilla necesita que la pongan en su sitio de una vez —repuso Roberto de Oliveira aparentando honradez, algo que jamás había tenido ni una pizca.

—Eso hace un total de veinticinco mil. ¿No? —inquirió mi compañero, fingiendo no haber escuchado el último comentario y rebuscando en la mochila de mano que habíamos traído—. Creo que esto saldará todas sus deudas con ella y con sus hermanos. Y de paso incluiré diez mil más, para que nos indique dónde encontrarla en Marabá —añadió soltando encima de la mesa de acero varios fajos de billetes, cada uno de cinco mil _reais_, uno a uno lentamente, delante del pasmado Roberto de Oliveira.

_«¿Con que no es por el dinero, eh?»_ pensé viendo los desorbitados ojos del padrastro, al observar la pequeña montaña de dinero que había ante sus narices. Sus manos se volvieron inconscientemente hacia la mesa, se frenaron y acabaron juntándose la una con la otra retorciéndoselas de los nervios.

—Ya les he dicho que ella no se marchará del país sin mí —reiteró tozudamente Roberto de Oliveira cuando dejó de estar atónito. Tal vez pensaba que sacaría más dinero con esa táctica, o tal vez era lo suficientemente astuto para saber que María era la gallina de los huevos de oro, siempre que luchase de nuevo.

—No se preocupe. Si María acepta el trato, usted tendrá todos sus derechos como tutor —le respondió Jacob dejando otros dos fajos de billetes encima de la mesa disimuladamente—. Le ofrecemos la oportunidad de que se olvide de todos los problemas que ha tenido con su hijastra, a cambio simplemente de que nos diga dónde está.

La mirada de Roberto de Oliveira ya no estaba prendada en el montecito de dinero, sino en la mochila de mano que Jacob llevaba cruzada por el pecho. Seguramente se estaba preguntando cuantos fajos más como aquellos quedaban allí.

—Estoy empezando a creer que perdemos el tiempo con ella —exclamó fanfarronamente Jacob al ver que Roberto de Oliveira no se decidía del todo, aunque a mí también me dejó un poco extrañada el comentario—. Tendremos que volver y decirles que… —comenzó a decir mi compañero levantándose y cogiendo uno de los fajos a la vez que abría la bolsa para guardarlos. Y me hacía un leve gesto para que me incorporase yo también.

—¡Aguarden! ¡Acepto el trato, acepto! ¡Les diré dónde pueden encontrarla, pero dejen el dinero! —prorrumpió el padrastro despegándose del asiento y casi abalanzándose hacia los billetes—. Su antigua casa estaba en el cruce de la _Avenida de Manaus_ con la _Travessa Sol do Oeste_. No tiene pérdida, es una vivienda azul casi derruida —indicó amontonando los billetes ordenadamente, cuando Jacob los dejó de vuelta a la mesa.

—No queremos saber dónde vivía, sino dónde vive ahora —exclamé disgustada, levantándome del asiento.

—No sé dónde vive. No sé ni siquiera dónde trabaja, o en qué trabaja. Pero siempre que voy a la ciudad me la encuentro allí, enfrente de su antigua casa —replicó Roberto de Oliveira mirándonos de soslayo—. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirles.

—Es suficiente, gracias por su colaboración —expresó Jacob tendiéndole la mano seguidamente.

—No sé qué clase de cazatalentos son ustedes, pero son unos estúpidos si la buscan a ella. Esta loca de atar —dijo el padrastro de Santos después de darle la mano a Jacob, y se disponía a hacerlo conmigo—. El mejor lugar en el que debería estar no es en un ring con unos guantes, sino en un sanatorio mental con una cam… —no pudo terminar la frase cuando le propiné un puñetazo que echó para atrás su cabeza y que sus ojos bizquearan unos instantes, antes de caer de culo al suelo. Si no hubiese sido porque Jacob me asió rápidamente por detrás frenándome, habría recibido un segundo golpe inmediatamente.

—¿Pero qué demonios…? —espetó Roberto de Oliveira, palpándose el labio partido y mirando su mano manchada de saliva y sangre.

—Disculpe a mi asistente —expresó Jacob soltándome e interponiéndose entre el padrastro de María y yo—. Tenga, en pago por este pequeño malentendido —añadió mi compañero sacando otro fajo de cinco mil más y tirándolo al suelo—. No se moleste, conocemos la salida.

Respiré aliviada al poder salir de nuevo a la calle y abandonar la presencia de ese mamarracho. Observando la ribera del río con su pausado caudal y el perfume del cercano océano en la brisa que empezaba a soplar. Mientras que el cielo adquiría un tinte purpúreo, cada vez más y más intenso, anunciando la llegada de la noche.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, Chobham? —pidió una explicación mi compañero, mirándome con ojos examinadores y cogiéndome del antebrazo con firmeza.

—Lo siento. No sé qué me ha ocurrido —mentí mirándole a los ojos impertérritamente. Sí sabía que me había ocurrido, me había identificado totalmente con María Santos. Eran demasiadas coincidencias con mi caso. Unos poderes que no hacían más que causar dificultades, una edad similar a la que tuve yo cuando empezó mi enfermedad, malas decisiones tomadas a la ligera y la tendencia a meterse en problemas. Pero la gota que había colmado el vaso había sido esa palabra—. Ya se me ha pasado. No te preocupes.

Me recordaba a los seis meses que pasé en mi adolescencia en la clínica Hermes. Cuando mis padres me ingresaron para que estuviera bajo la atenta observación del Doctor Henry Strauss y para que encontrasen la cura de mi enfermedad. Todo ese infierno que tuve que soportar, todo el dolor, la angustia y la rabia que había sentido entonces. Era algo por lo que también había pasado María Santos.

Y no pude evitar pensar en la idea de que yo habría acabado como ella, o peor, si no hubiese tenido la suerte de tener unos padres que me apoyaron. Si no hubiese recibido todo el apoyo de La Compañía. Pegándole al endemoniado semblante de Roberto de Oliveira me había descargado de todas mis tensiones. Y notaba mi cabeza despejada y el cuerpo templado de nuevo.

—¿Seguro que ya estas bien? Lo digo porque me quedan varios fajos de billetes más. Por si quieres repetir, antes de que vayamos al hostal. —añadió chispeantemente Jacob, sonriendo a la par que yo le respondía a su sonrisa afirmando con la cabeza. De pronto se fijó en que me tenía agarrada del brazo y lo soltó suavemente—. No te preocupes más por Roberto de Oliveira. Si María colabora con nosotros, no volverá a molestarle en su vida —añadió mi compañero coincidiendo ambos en la opinión que teníamos acerca del padrastro.

Mientras buscábamos un taxi para volver al hostal, recordaba mi estancia en el ala de psiquiatría de la clínica privada. Me acordaba de cómo había escapado en varias ocasiones, de los sedantes que me habían administrado, de las camisas de fuerza, de la habitación almohadillada, de la exhaustiva vigilancia las veinticuatro horas al día. Y finalmente rememoré el tratamiento experimental que el Doctor Strauss decidió probar en mí.

Por eso no me pude contener, odiaba que me llamasen loca.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_17 de Octubre de 2006; 22:01 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

Mi compañera resultaba ser toda una caja de sorpresas, tenía la pinta de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida. Pero el gancho de izquierda que le había soplado al padrastro de Santos había sido bastante bueno. Debía tenerlo en cuenta a la hora de no cabrearla en el futuro.

—Mañana, lo más temprano posible, partiremos hacia Marabá. Veremos la antigua casa de los Santos y buscaremos el paradero actual de María —exclamé mientras nos dirigíamos a las habitaciones y la acompañaba a su lado—. Con algo de suerte, mañana a esta hora ya tendremos todo finali… ¿Tracy, me estás escuchando? —pregunté al ver que contemplaba absortamente la moqueta del pasillo, sin hacerme el mínimo caso.

—Eh… esto… sí. Quiero decir, no. Perdón, pero es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza —respondió cuando llegábamos al lado de su habitación—. ¿Qué es lo que decías? —añadió abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

—Mañana tomaremos una avioneta para Marabá —volví a explicarle con voz cansina, observando cómo ella desvió la mirada y arrugó sus rojos labios en una mueca desacorde. Me observó atentamente durante unos segundos sin hablar y después osciló la cabeza de arriba abajo como si se afirmara a sí misma una pregunta.

—Pasa adentro, tengo que hablar algo contigo —dijo con un insólito tono formal, abriendo la puerta del todo y haciéndome un gesto—. Haz el favor de sentarte, Jacob —exclamó dándome la espalda y mirándose en el espejo próximo a la salida de la habitación. Eché un vistazo rápido a la habitación, no había muchos muebles aparte de la mesita de noche, la cama, el armario y una estantería donde reposaba la televisión escacharrada.

—Prefiero quedarme de pie —exclamé negándome a sentarme en la cama, ella se dio la vuelta y me dirigió una aguda mirada de reproche—. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Tracy?

—Quería preguntarte algo, puede que sea muy comprometido. Y comprendo que te niegues a darme una respu… —comenzó a decir suavemente a medida que se acercaba cadenciosamente paso a paso a mí, desviando la mirada al suelo al mismo tiempo.

—No lo hice adrede. ¿Vale? —contraataqué frenándola antes de que se acercara un paso más—. No cogí las llaves de tu habitación aposta —continué al ver que se paraba en seco al oír mi disculpa—. Y si estás pensando que yo quiero algo cont… —Tracy empezó a agitar la cabeza y a reírse entre dientes, mirándome divertidamente con sus penetrantes y hermosos ojos negros. Segundos después no pudo contenerse más y empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente haciendo que sus hombros se movieran de atrás hacia delante, estallando en una carcajada que empezaba a ser contagiosa. Así que acabé uniéndome con una ligera risa discreta, pero llena de suspicacia. Preguntándome si se estaba riendo de mí, de algo gracioso que había dicho o de qué.

—Uff… Uff… Espera un poco —dijo Tracy reprimiendo la risa y recuperando un poco el aire—. No, no era de _eso_ de lo que quería hablar contigo —aclaró mi compañera con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, mientras se sentaba en el filo de la cama. Y yo me reprochaba por ser tan iluso y equivocarme al creer que me estaba mandando "señales"—. Es acerca de lo que ocurrió en el interrogatorio de Connor. Me ha estado rondando una pregunta desde entonces, pero creo que es demasiado personal. No sé si querrás contestármela o si te lo vas a tomar a mal —añadió quitándose los zapatos y mirándome con ojos vacilantes.

—Creo nuestra "confianza" va creciendo, poco a poco —exclamé sentándome a su lado y ladeando la cabeza a la vez que la contemplaba amigablemente. No quería remover los recuerdos del interrogatorio, pero era mi deber saber si el Haitiano no había cumplido bien con su trabajo. Tal vez hiciese falta otra limpieza en sus memorias—. Puedes hacerme esa pregunta que querías —añadí creyendo saber dónde me estaba metiendo al dejarle hacer esa pregunta. Ella tomó aire y cerró los ojos un breve instante antes de volver a mirarme intensamente para comenzar a hablar.

—Es sobre lo que hizo Connor, cuando él intentó liberar a su compañera de esa prisión. Eso me recordó a lo primero que me dijiste al conocernos: "La clave está en tu compañero, sin él estás muerto". Me hizo preguntarme si tú, si tú… esto… —dijo con voz entrecortada y vacilante, como si tuviese miedo de que saltase a su yugular.

—¿Si yo se lo enseñé? —le interrumpí desviando la mirada hacia la salida—. Sí, lo hice. Connor estuvo bajo mi cuidado al igual que tú —añadí resueltamente al ver que era una nadería, pero noté que me cogía delicadamente de la mano en ese momento y volteé la mirada de nuevo hacia ella.

—No es eso. Me preguntaba si tú harías lo mismo, si estuvieras en su lugar, en su mismo caso. Si la vida de tu compañero, de quien confía en ti, dependiera de saltarse unas órdenes. ¿Lo harías? —preguntó aplastantemente Tracy, manteniendo mi mano aferrada entre las suyas. Aunque apenas notaba la suavidad de su piel, me provocaba una terrible turbación.

—¡Jodeeer! —exclamé por lo bajo, desviando el rostro de su expectante mirada. Pero sin soltarme de su mano que se asemejaba a unos grilletes férreos y a la vez delicados—. ¿Por qué siempre vosotras tenéis que hacer ese tipo de preguntas? —mascullé entre dientes, después de tragar saliva. Intentando encontrar una manera de salir de ese amargo trago.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó ella soltándome la mano inmediatamente.

—Esto era mucho más fácil cuando estaba con James —me lamenté en voz queda, agachando la vista y palpándome las sienes. Y sepultando la cabeza entre mis manos debido al quebradero que resultaba ser mi compañera—. A él jamás se le habría ocurrido hacerme semejante pregunta.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "vosotras"? —insistió ella mirándome gravemente y con un tono de altivez en su voz.

—¡Las mujeres! ¿Vale? Siempre preguntando "Y si esto…", "Y si lo otro…". Siempre con preguntas cuya respuesta, sea cual sea, nunca os satisfacen —bramé agitado levantándome de la cama al mismo tiempo.

—Serás cabrón… ¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó en voz en grito ella, levantándose y girándome del hombro sano para que contemplara su iracundo rostro.

—¿Qué no es cierto? ¡Siempre estáis hablando de vuestros sentimientos! ¡Y no contentas con eso, procuráis martirizarnos preguntándonos constantemente sobre los nuestros! ¡¿No has pensado alguna vez que si son nuestros, es porque procuramos guárdanoslos para nosotros mismos?! ¡Sois como una maldita radio estropeada que no deja de sonar y que no se le entiende nada! —vociferé provocadoramente, sosteniendo firmemente la mirada con ella, en un duelo uno contra uno.

—Aaaaahhhhh… Yo nunca te he preguntado acerca de tus sentimientos… ¡Y menos ahora que veo lo que eres! —dijo sulfurada Tracy, haciendo visos de echarme de la habitación—. ¡No me puedo creer que seas un repugnante cerdo machista que…! —se paró en secó a mitad de la frase mirándome fijamente, cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta y ya se disponía a cerrarla. Pero en vez de cerrarla me asió de la camisa y me empujó hacia dentro de la habitación—. Maldito bastardo… ¡Me estabas tomado el pelo! Quieres despistarme para que me olvide de lo que te había preguntado. ¿Es cierto?

—Yo… —empecé a decir sorprendido de que me hubiera cogido en mi propio farol.

—¡De nada van a servir tus "trucos de prestidigitación" conmigo! —exclamó cruzándose de brazos e interponiéndose entre la salida y yo—. Di. ¿Lo harías? ¿Te saltarías las normas para ayudar a alguien que confía en ti? —aclaró la pregunta al ver que yo intentaba salirme por la tangente, de nuevo.

_«¡Aprende demasiado bien!»_ me lamenté observando su carácter firme y decidido, dispuesta a sacarme esa respuesta de cualquier manera. Por un segundo pensé que tal vez la recomendaría al departamento de Interrogatorios en vez del de Operativos, cuando terminase su periodo de prueba.

—Había algo de verdad en lo que he dicho. Te conteste lo que te conteste, voy a quedar mal —dije intentando mostrarme comprensivo—. Si te digo que sí, soy un pésimo ejemplo de agente. Y si te contesto lo contrario vas a dudar de mí y vas a creer que soy un hipócrita. No sé qué puedo decirte.

—Sólo quiero que me digas lo que piensas de verdad —exclamó ella frunciendo los labios y juntando los hombros, dando un aspecto afrentado a su porte.

_«¡Como si eso fuera fácil!»_ pensé mirándola de soslayo y dándole la espalda.

—No depende de la persona, no puedo decir si lo haría por ti o si lo habría hecho por James. No sé si me entiendes. Tampoco es algo que dependa de las circunstancias, ni que pueda decidirse de manera arbitraria ni de antemano —exclamé volviéndome hacia ella pero desvié la mirada inmediatamente para no perder el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo—. Es algo que te surge de dentro, es una contradicción en sí misma, una decisión irracional. Una idea que no se piensa razonablemente, porque si la razonas nunca la realizarías. Por ese motivo casi siempre sale mal —añadí sentándome en el filo del cubrecolchón.

—No sé yo… —musitó mi compañera entre dientes, seguramente pensando que yo le estaba dando largas y que estaba evitando su pregunta.

—¿Qué pensarías tú en su lugar? —pregunté seguidamente, intentando buscar la manera de hacérselo comprender.

—No, no estamos hablando de mí. Yo he preguntado primero —respondió velozmente agitando la cabeza y alzando una mano en señal de negativa, como un policía de tráfico.

—No he querido decir eso. Sino qué harías si tú estuvieras en el lugar de Natasha y yo en el de Connor —le aclaré de seguido, observando cómo contenía la respiración al oír esa pregunta—. Estas normas no existen porque sí. Bishop te lo habrá explicado cuando ingresaste, cada miembro de La Compañía debe acarrear a sus espaldas las decisiones que tome. Y si es necesario debe impedir a toda costa que el resto de agentes quede al descubierto. Natasha sabía muy bien las consecuencias de la fuga con respecto a La Compañía y actuó siguiendo su propio criterio.

—¿Natasha Ivanenko hizo…? ¿No hubo ninguna bala perdida, verdad? —preguntó después espirar profundamente, cabeceé afirmativamente ante la pregunta mientras observaba cómo la mirada de Tracy se desenfocaba ligeramente. La investigación nunca quedó muy clara, el arma que se halló en las manos de Natasha y las pruebas de forenses parecían indicarlo, pero Koniev nunca se lo creyó.

—¿Pero Connor lo intentó, él lo intentó, él…? —exclamó en voz queda mirándome con los ojos humedecidos.

—Connor sigue siendo uno de los nuestros, aunque él se niegue a seguir nuestras órdenes. Él sabe muy bien que este trabajo nunca se abandona, por eso le ofrecí volver otra vez —le expliqué mientras agachaba la vista, recordando el interrogatorio. Le había ofrecido a Koniev la oportunidad de que su vida pudiera tener algún sentido de nuevo. Pero él mismo se había marcado una diana en el pecho al hablar de ese secreto que conocía y las órdenes con respecto a él habían cambiado irremediablemente—. Pero el caso de Natasha no es como el tuyo, Tracy. Puedes aprender de sus errores. Tienes una larga vida por delante y mucho que hacer en esta organización —añadí pensando que se derrumbaría ahí mismo, al ver que apenas se tenía en pie.

—Una larga vida por delante —repitió abstraída Tracy, me miró de refilón y soltó una extraña risita ahogada y sardónica. Tal vez estaba pensando que la perspectiva de una vida bajo la presión de este trabajo no era algo por lo que sentirse contenta—. Jacob.

—¿Qué?

—Me gustaría estar a solas, por favor —exclamó ella recordándome de que estaba en _su_ habitación y sentado en _su_ cama—. Hasta mañana —dijo cabizbajamente Tracy cuando salí de su cuarto.

—Hasta mañana, Tracy —le contesté, pero la puerta de la habitación ya se había cerrado. Caminé hacia mi habitación preguntándome si había logrado que entendiera mi postura o sólo había conseguido liarla aún más.

No existían las segundas oportunidades, no podía cambiarse lo que está hecho. No podía deshacerme de todos los muertos que había a mis espaldas, ni las vidas arruinadas por mis acciones. Ni redimirme de algún modo. No podía escudarme bajo el manto hipócrita de la frase: "obedecía órdenes" como hacían los militares, para quitarse ese peso de su conciencia. Puesto que siempre había tenido la oportunidad de no obedecerlas. Lo único que quedaba después de todo eso, era la muerte, esa era mi realidad. Y yo era muy realista. La muerte era mi pasado y mi futuro, uno solos.

Y pronto lo sería para Tracy.

Me acosté casi con toda la ropa puesta, agotado y sin fuerzas. La pistola debajo de la almohada y el silencio de una habitación vacía. No quería soñar, sólo quería descansar, porque sabía que esa noche no había acallado mi conciencia y lo que vendría después me acosaría durante todo el día siguiente. Intenté vaciar mi mente de todo pensamiento, pero el rostro y la voz de Tracy aparecían una y otra vez, haciéndome la misma pregunta. Casi sin darme cuenta, comenzó el sueño.

Estaba contemplando un parque. Un parque escolar con sus columpios, toboganes y demás entretenimiento para el disfrute de los niños. Era un mañana de otoño aunque casi primaveral en Philadelphia, a mediados de noviembre, el sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo y las hojas de los árboles caían con su tinte mortecino. Sembrando el suelo de una tupida capa parda, entre la cual jugaban los niños. Yo contemplaba a intervalos lo que sucedía en el recreo, entretenido en corregir unos exámenes a la vez. Escuchando las risas infantiles y el jolgorio de los pájaros entretanto. Hasta que noté que algo había cambiaba en el patio. Ya no se escuchaba ese alboroto y aquello me llamó la atención, eché una hojeada y entonces…

Comenzó la pesadilla.

En el parque había una sola niña atemorizada, que estaba rodeada por criaturas horrendas y siniestras que la señalaban groseramente. Formas viscosas semejantes al lodo se movían y reptaban hacia ella y otras tantas que tenían el cuerpo cubierto de escamas de serpiente, plumas hechas trizas, pústulas ulceradas y borbotones de sangre, gemían y gritaban cacofónicamente. La rondaban en círculos como aves de presa. Las hojas otoñales ardían con intensidad iluminando esa escena y dándole un aire demencial, bajo un cielo negro surcado de relámpagos y una lluvia de ceniza que precipitaba sordamente. El patio entero se había convertido en un hervidero de monstruosidades inconcebibles, lo más parecido al Infierno en la Tierra.

—No me toquéis —exclamó la niña intentando alejarse de ellos, pero yo no me levanté del asiento para auxiliarla. Contemplaba la escena con una expresión monótona, antes de proseguir con mi tarea tranquilamente.

—¿Es usted el profesor Bilger? —inquirió una voz con un acento extraño que me apartó la mirada de los papeles que estaba repasando.

—Sí. ¿Quién es usted? —pregunté echando una mirada a mi visitante, mientras reordenaba los exámenes y los guardaba en el archivador. Desvié la mirada al patio que volvía a tener un aspecto normal. La misma niña de antes, en cambio, se miraba las manos asustada.

—Me llamo Kaito Nakamura, trabajo para el Consejo Educativo. Quería hablar con usted acerca de lo que sucedió la semana pasada. El cadáver de ese niño, que usted halló —se explicó, mientras observaba su traje. Me parecía muy extraño que llevase un pantalón tan caro para ser del Consejo.

—Escuche, ya habrá leído en las noticias nuestras declaraciones a la policía, no sabemos qué fue lo que le ocurrió… ¡Oh, Mierda! —exclamé al volver la mirada al patio, varios de los niños estaba tirándole pequeñas piedras a la misma alumna de antes, mientras que ella las esquivaba angustiada—. Perdone, pero tengo que salir un momento —añadí corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos para llegar al patio y apaciguar la trifulca—. ¡Walker, Connor, Willmer, McCain, Chobham! ¿Qué os he dicho de tirar piedras? ¡Como lo volváis a hacer, llamo a vuestros padres! —exclamé cogiendo del suéter a Walker e impidiendo que los demás niños siguieran atosigando a la alumna.

—Pero es que ha empezado ella. La bicho raro —saltó Connor, mientras se removía el pequeño Walker entre mis manos.

—Ella tiene toda la culpa —exclamó la pequeña Ellisabeth Willmer señalándola y sacándole la lengua—. Bicho raro, bicho raro, bicho raro —canturreó como una rítmica cancioncilla infantil, que corearon el resto del grupo.

—No la llaméis así, pedidle disculpas —les reprendí a los alumnos.

—No, a ella no le puedes castigar porque no tiene padres —exclamó Walker, desasiéndose de mí.

—¿No lo ha visto, Profesor? ¿No ha visto qué ha ocurrido? —me preguntó la niña, con los ojos desorbitados de terror.

—No, no he visto quien ha empezado, Willis —le respondí intentando poner paz entre tanta chiquillería.

—Dígame que lo ha visto, por favor —exclamó Willis señalando atemorizada a la pequeña Chobham—. Dígame que ha visto lo que he hecho.

—¿Lo ve, Profesor? ¡Ella ha empezado todo! —dijo Chobham gritando agudamente.

—Sus padres se murieron por su culpa. ¡Le tenían miedo! ¡La odiaban! ¡Está sola, más que sola! —vociferó McCain, justo cuando sonó la campana del final del recreo—. ¡Huérfana!

—¡McCain! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso o estarás castigada toda una semana sin salir al recreo! Ahora id a las aulas, rápido. Tú también, Willis. Ya sabes que tienes clase con el Profesor Spektor, no te la puedes perder —añadí al ver que la alumna se rezagaba.

—Profesor, no quiero ir. No quiero aprender, no quiero hacerlo —dijo Willis apesadumbrada, mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro y ella no se despegaba de mi pierna.

—¿Qué no quieres…? ¡No digas tonterías, tienes que aprender! Espera un momento, que te acompaño a clase —añadí al ver que el hombre del Consejo Educativo se hallaba en patio y se dirigía hacia mí—. Perdone por la interrupción, pero ya sabe cómo son los niños. Pueden llegar a ser un poco crueles entre ellos. Ahora mismo no le voy a poder atender, tengo que dar clase señor… ehh… —me había olvidado completamente del apellido de ese tipo.

—Nakamura —me rememoró—. Tome mi tarjeta, si ve algo anormal o si recuerda algo fuera de lo común que no dijo a la policía, llámeme —añadió echando una breve ojeada a Willis, mientras que ella lo contemplaba con ojos timoratos desde detrás de mí.

—¿Algo fuera de lo común? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Sí, cualquier cosa no-normal. Tenga los ojos siempre abiertos, puede que la clave esté delante de sus narices y no se dé cuenta, señor Bilger —añadió encaminándose a la salida principal del colegio, bajo el soleado día de otoño.

—¡Qué tipo más extravagante! —murmuré entre dientes observando cómo salía del edificio. Más allá de la verja se extendía una negrura insondable con cientos de brillantes ojos acechando, sombras que surcaban los cielos y aullidos de dolor acompañados del olor metálico de la sangre. Había una miríada de entes que la buscaban a ella, que querían hacerle daño, vengarse de…

Me desperté convulsionado de la pesadilla, jadeando con la frente perlada de sudor. Las luces del alba despuntaban en la ventana, indicándome la llegada de un nuevo día de trabajo. Pero yo había cogido la pistola en medio de mi ensueño y estaba apuntando a las grotescas figuras de la alucinación, con el seguro quitado y el gatillo dispuesto. Bajé el arma aliviado al ver que tan sólo era un sueño, algo irreal que se había desvanecido a la luz creciente de la madrugada.

Había sido una pesadilla demasiado realista, aunque totalmente alocada. Chobham, Walker y los demás jamás habían sido alumnos míos en el colegio de Philadelphia, ni nunca los había conocido tan de jóvenes. Lo único que parecía fiel a mi pasado era la visita de Nakamura y el edificio en el que estuve trabajando. Sonaron un par de golpes casi imperceptibles en la puerta de mi habitación, incómodamente examiné el preciso rolex de mi muñeca para ver que eran las nueve en punto. Y me incorporé trabajosamente de la cama, abriendo la puerta inmediatamente.

—¡Buenos días, perezoso! He pensado que te apetecería que desayunásemos en tu cuarto —exclamó animada Tracy, con las manos asidas al carrito del servicio de habitaciones. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un brillo enérgico en su rostro que me hizo ser escéptico durante un par de segundos. Daba la impresión de que aún seguía soñando, pues su aspecto distaba mucho de cómo la dejé el día anterior—. ¿Qué te apetece? Hay fruta, _croissants_, tostadas, leche, café, té, donuts, yogures… ¡Dios! ¡Qué mala cara tienes! —añadió echando un par de miradas a ambos lados del pasillo y empujando el carro adentro.

—No he dormido muy bien, he tenido un mal sueño, pero… ¿De dónde has sacado todo esto? —pregunté al ver que el carrito estaba a rebosar de artículos y al recordar que ese hostal no tenía servicio de habitaciones. Observé cómo Tracy, ni corta ni perezosa, se sentaba encima de mi cama revuelta y se empezaba a preparar el desayuno.

—Ya sabes, "sírvase usted mismo" —me contestó mi compañera ofreciéndome una tostada con mantequilla y compota de manzana.

—¿Lo has robado? —pregunté perplejo cogiendo la tostada, pero ella sólo me contestó con una cálida carcajada melódica y una mirada traviesa—. ¿Se puede saber qué te ha ocurrido? —exigí una explicación. No me entraba en la cabeza un cambio tan radical en su personalidad.

—Tú has tenido un mal sueño y yo uno muy bueno. Uno en el que he visto las cosas claras, increíblemente claras —exclamó ella levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la ventana que daba al mar, para contemplar el soleado día—. No pongas esa cara, Jacob, tenías razón. Sé que no debo de mirar el lado malo de este trabajo, sino sólo las oportunidades que me ofrece. Lo que puedo hacer dentro de La Compañía —añadió al girarse y ver mi rostro aturdido.

**POV: ¿?**

**_18 de Octubre de 2006; 10:00 Horas; Central Park, NYC, New York_**

—¿Desea más café? —me preguntó la camarera del cibercafé detrás de mí. Logrando que me alterara un poco por la repentina e inesperada pregunta. El ruido de la lluvia arremetía contra la adyacente ventana y no había escuchado los pasos de la empleada.

—Sí, gracias —exclamé educadamente, observando cómo rellenaba la taza con presteza y acto seguido se dirigía a otra mesa, a repetir la oferta. Yo apenas había bebido un par de tragos de mi taza. Estaba de los nervios, como todas las veces que había tenido que ponerme en contacto con _Wireless_, y la cafeína sólo iba a lograr que me diera un ataque al corazón. Casi me habían cazado cuando logré salir de las oficinas de Primatech Research y tenía la sensación de que alguien me había seguido mis pasos.

**GEMINI57696c6c6963: **Wireless, tengo un regalo para ti.

Escribí en el chat que _Wireless_ y yo utilizábamos para comunicarnos. La manera en que había conocido a _Wireless_ había sido surrealista, algo que parecía sacado del guión de una peli de espías. Casi un mes antes había entrado por la puerta de mi hogar, y me había encontrado con una extraña luz que no me esperaba. En aquel momento pensé que me había dejado alguna lámpara encendida, pero mientras me acercaba a ese extraño resplandor observé que cambiaba de color.

Me acerqué con cautela hasta el mismo umbral de mi habitación observando la pantalla del ordenador encendida y el programa de correo electrónico en marcha. No fue hasta mucho después que descubrí que mi CPU tiene una función especial para ponerse en ON con una señal de la red. Pero en ese momento no lo sabía y estaba con el corazón en un puño pensando que algún ladrón había entrado y había estado fisgando en mis archivos. Unos instantes después los pequeños altavoces de mi equipo tintinearon con el soniquete característico que me indicaba la presencia de nuevos e-mails. Todavía sigo lamentando haber hecho clic en "Abrir mensaje".

**GEMINI57696c6c6963:** ¿Wireless? ¿Me estás escuchando?

Volví a hacer una llamada a través del chat. Habían pasado varios minutos sin contestación y me estaba impacientando a medida que daba sorbitos a la taza de café. El mensaje que había recibido aquel día había roto todos mis esquemas y prioridades. Era un mensaje en el que _Wireless_ se presentó ante mí y en el que me mostró algo sobre mi pasado y sobre La Compañía que no esperaba. No me lo creí en un principio, me lo leí una docena de veces pensando que había sido alguna broma pesada. Deseaba que fuera una broma, que fuese mentira. Lo deseaba con toda mi alma, porque si resultaba ser cierto, toda mi vida no habría sido más que el resultado de un engaño y de un asesinato encubierto. La contestación de mi compinche me hizo volver inmediatamente al presente, a la terrible verdad que resultó ser ese mensaje.

**WIRELESS:** SIEMPRE estoy escuchando. :D ¿Cuál es ese regalo?

**GEMINI57696c6c6963:** Antes de nada. ¿Es segura esta línea?

**WIRELESS:** Nada en La Red lo es completamente. Aunque la gente crea que está segura de su anonimato. Tarde o temprano descubrirán tu tapadera, solo espera que sea lo más tarde posible. He trabajado en el servicio secreto, sé de lo que te estoy hablando.

_«¡Menuda manera de darme ánimos!»_ pensé al leer su contestación. Examiné el cibercafé brevemente con la mirada. Tan sólo había un par de quinceañeros entretenidos en algún tipo de videojuego en red de tiroteos y un señor mayor que estaba escribiendo lentamente delante de su terminal. Ninguno de ellos podía ver lo que estaba haciendo, pero seguía teniendo la sensación de que un par de ojos me escrutaban furtivamente.

**GEMINI57696c6c6963:** Tengo información concerniente a Noah Bennet, Ted Sprague y un pequeño listado de personas. Bennet trabaja en la empresa Primatech Paper desde hace quince años. Te estoy transfiriendo una noticia de un periódico local de Odessa.

Le envié el enlace de la noticia, mientras me bebía lo que quedaba de mi taza. Esperando pacientemente su contestación. Como bien decía _Wireless_, acabarían dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo a sus espaldas. Y si me capturaban, todo el plan de _Wireless_ para destapar a La Compañía se vendría abajo. Como también la posibilidad de encontrar al hombre que estaba buscando. Por tanto, debía esfumarme durante un tiempo, para no despertar sospechas ante mis superiores. Después de unos eternos minutos recibí la respuesta de _Wireless_.

**WIRELESS:** Ya me ha llegado. Esto explica algunas cosas que he investigado acerca de él y de su familia. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Sprague ahora?

**GEMINI57696c6c6963:** Sus últimas coordenadas del satélite son 39º 27' 15" Norte; 115º 08 '45" Oeste. En el desierto de Mojave.

**WIRELESS:** Eso está por donde Cristo perdió la sandalia. Le buscaré. ¿Y la lista esa? ¿Qué es?

**GEMINI57696c6c6963:** La encontré al buscar información sobre el Proyecto Orígenes, parece ser una lista de individuos con "Cualidades especiales". Aparecéis Ted y tú.

**WIRELESS:** Curioso, no me gusta ser el centro de atención pero no deja de ser curioso. Transfiéremela, intentaré buscar algo por mi cuenta.

Tenía que jugar bien mis bazas con _Wireless_ y mi mejor apuesta era esa pequeña lista de personas. Sabía que era muy importante, se habían tomado muchas molestias en mantenerla en secreto. Debía de ser por algo en concreto, algo que tenían en común todos ellos. Y no quería seguir siendo un simple peón en manos de _Wireless_, tenía que ponerle los puntos sobre las íes. Me armé de valor y escribí con decisión mi negativa.

**GEMINI57696c6c6963:** No.

**WIRELESS:** :/ ¿A qué viene eso?

**GEMINI57696c6c6963:** Te la daré en persona a cambio de lo que tú ya sabes. Te recuerdo que tenemos un satélite buscándote, única y exclusivamente. Ni se te ocurra jugármela.

No aceptaría otro trato que ese. Ella me había chantajeado descaradamente, ocultándome parte del informe de la paciente Willis, la parte más importante. Ahora la chantajearía yo. Todos habían jugado conmigo, tanto La Compañía, como _Wireless_. Unos ocultándome mi funesto pasado y la otra mostrándome ese pasado en el momento más vulnerable de toda mi vida y empujándome a hacer de Caballo de Troya.

**WIRELESS:** Me gusta la cazadora de cuero que llevas :D

Fue el sencillo mensaje que recibí segundos después. Me miré involuntariamente la cazadora asombrada y desvié la mirada hacia el parque. Estaba totalmente desierto, tan sólo la lluvia matinal repiqueteando sobre el césped. Observé el resto del local. Lo mismo de antes, los adolescentes y el sesentón que estaba escribiendo. Cuando volví la mirada hacia la pantalla apareció una ventana emergente con la imagen de una mujer con el semblante confuso y el entrecejo fruncido. Tardé un segundo en darme cuenta de que era yo misma, y desvié la mirada hacia el único "ojo" que me estaba enfocando.

**WIRELESS:** No sólo te escucho, sino que TAMBIÉN te veo. :# Si quisiera jugártela, ya estarías en la silla eléctrica.

Observé la _webcam_ atentamente y alcé un dedo corazón en un gesto grosero, con muy mala leche por esa jugarreta. Torcí la cámara hacia un lado inmediatamente, enojada por el susto que me acababa de provocar.

**WIRELESS:** No seas así. ^-^¡ ¿Y qué es eso de "tenemos"? ¡Estás hablando como ellos! Léetelo bien claro: Soy la ÚNICA persona en quien puedes confiar. ¿OK? No hagas ni caso de lo que te digan ellos. Te intentarán engañar de cualquier modo, igual que lo hicieron conmigo.

**GEMINI57696c6c6963:** Eso mismo podría pensar de ti. :P Dejaré un SMS perdido a mi propio número con mi nombre y mi nick, cuando pueda llevarte la lista sin problemas y quedamos donde tú ya sabes.

**WIRELESS:** Te daré el informe médico, tienes mi palabra, Gemini. Después, ambas podremos saciar nuestra sed de venganza.

Me levanté del asiento releyendo la última palabra, preguntándome si realmente era la venganza lo que me movía a cometer esta traición. Y mientras me acercaba al mostrador para pagar la cuenta, recapacitaba acerca de que la importancia de la información depende enteramente de su destinatario. Para _Wireless_ el informe de la paciente Willis tan sólo era una insignificancia, algo que había sustraído sin darse cuenta de una base secreta de La Compañía en Alaska. Un archivo que había permanecido en un diminuto rincón de su cerebro desde que su don se manifestó y que seguramente habría desechado si no hubiese sido porque descubrió mi relación con La Compañía. Para mí, en cambio, ese montón de bytes que estaban alojados en su mollera eran todo lo contrario. Contenía el nombre que tanto anhelaba encontrar, el nombre del responsable de nuestra separación, el culpable de la muerte de, de…

_«¿De quien?»_ pensé, sólo tenía un fragmento del acta de defunción y en él únicamente aparecía el apellido de soltera. Si lo reconsideraba un poco, estaba siguiendo un espejismo en el desierto. Sonreí brevemente al salir a la calle, palpando debajo de la chaqueta de cuero un pequeño y sólido bloc de papel. Pronto se resolverían todas mis dudas. Abrí seguidamente el pequeño paraguas para refugiarme del aguacero, antes de ponerme en marcha con la chaqueta ajustada para resguardarme del frío. Esa pequeña libreta era mi salvoconducto, ante Hana Gitelman y ante La Compañía, debía de ponerla a buen recaudo antes de desaparecer del radar de ambos.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

¿Nunca os pasado que habéis recibido un email que os ha dejado hundidos? A mí sí. En el foro de HeroesSpain una supuesta fan llamada kellylanz me envió un PM elogiando mis fics y yo se lo agradecí amablemente, pero pocos minutos después recibí otro de ella poniéndome (inexplicablemente) a caldo. Resultó que por error había marcado mi dirección como destinatario en vez de su amigo ETERNO (se llamaba así, con mayúsculas y todo) y estaban riéndose de que yo era muy crédulo y que era un escritor que no tenía talento ni amigos dentro del foro, para cuando ella se dio cuenta de su error ya no tenía forma de arreglarlo. Yo me lo tomé con madurez, se lo indiqué a los Administradores del foro, le dije que no era un hipócrita como ella y aquello me sirvió de experiencia personal para aumentar mi inspiración ya sea de paso. Escribí este capítulo en (dudoso) honor a ese acontecimiento vergonzoso.

Nunca entendí cómo ellos dos echaron a perder la Sección Literaria de HeroesSpain, por un pique sinsentido. La gente perdió el interés por los fanfics porque ellos insistían en que el único e inconcluso fic de ETERNO (llamado HUMANOS, sí también en estaba escrito mayúsculas), era el mejor de todos los publicados. Un absurdo, jamás hubo una competición, se trataba de escribir historias, nada más.

_Gracias_ por enseñarme que la mezquindad en la vida real puede superar la de la ficción.


	5. Algo más que compañeros

**CAPÍTULO V:  
ALGO MÁS QUE COMPAÑEROS**

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_18 de Octubre de 2006; 11:35 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

El Atlántico visto desde 5000 pies era un espléndido espectáculo que inflamaba mi espíritu y hacía que mi corazón se acelerara de emoción. Pero el ajetreo de la pequeña avioneta lograba, por el contrario, que mi estómago se resintiera terriblemente de haber repetido el desayuno.

Se tambaleaba de arriba abajo como un viejo automóvil al que le fallara la suspensión, y también de lado a lado con cada pequeño golpe de viento que agitaba las alas.

En el aeroplano no había asientos de pasillo, por lo que estaba obligada a contemplar el paisaje a través de la minúscula ventanilla de ojo de buey y procuraba centrar la mirada en el inmenso océano que apenas cambiaba con la altitud. Pero ese pequeño truco se fue al traste cuando la avioneta tuvo que hacer un suave viraje para dirigirse con rumbo suroeste hacia Marabá.

—Eso ha sido una burbuja de aire —me indicó Jacob, un momento después de atravesarla. Durante un instante me pareció como si hubiésemos saltado de golpe un par de peldaños de una escalera y todo se tambaleara. Quería contestarle diciéndole algo así como "Llámalo cómo tú quieras, pero yo lo llamaré La-madre-que-me-ha-parido", en cambio no logré abrir la boca sin que no tuviera una arcada—. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre con los aviones? —me preguntó Jacob al ver que tanteaba previsoramente debajo del asiento, para recoger una bolsa de papel.

—No aguanto desplazarme en vehículos, me dan náuseas. Para mí es más cómodo usar mis piernas o mi "don" —le expliqué cuando pude apaciguarme un poco.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —replicó con una sonrisa mordaz al ver mi desmejorado rostro—. Al menos nosotros lo tenemos más fácil que el resto de los equipos para conseguir nuestras muestras. Thompson y Betty han tenido problemas los últimos días con la población autóctona y no han podido desenterrar nada en el territorio sagrado. Por lo que me ha informado Bishop, han acabado jugando un poco sucio y han obrado un "pequeño milagro" ante el jefe de la tribu —me informó acerca de su conversación con Bob.

—¿Y el resto, qué tal van? —pregunté, dado que tenía una vaga idea de qué clase de milagro habría recreado Candice para los indígenas de Bostwana.

—Más o menos igual, han tenido complicaciones pero todo el plan está progresando. En cuanto a nosotros, tenemos la excusa perfecta para tomar una muestra de sangre a María Santos. El control antidopaje marcado por la ley a todos los boxeadores —añadió examinando el equipaje de mano dónde guardábamos las jeringuillas y el material médico—. A todo esto… ¿Qué es lo que has soñado exactamente esta noche? —me acabó preguntando a traición después de que le hubiera dado largas toda la mañana. Estaba deseoso de conocer el motivo de mi cambio de humor.

—Te lo contaré, si tú me cuentas primero tu pesadilla —le reté inmediatamente, observando cómo se aguantaba las ganas de preguntar. Presté atención a cómo su rostro se volvía a ensombrecer y desviaba la mirada de mí. No quería hablar de su pesadilla al parecer, ni yo de la mía. No había tenido un agradable y pacífico sueño, cómo le había declarado a Jacob, había visto mi propio entierro en vida. Desde el interior de mi ataúd y desde afuera al mismo tiempo. Había sido terriblemente angustioso no poder escapar y a la vez estar libre de mi muerte.

Y más perturbador aún había sido que quien me diera el pésame en el sueño fuera el mismo Jacob, con un cordial abrazo y unas palabras de consuelo. El epitafio de mi lápida, visto desde el exterior, estaba borroso y apenas pude leerlo cuando un niño hindú completamente fuera de lugar depositó unos lirios delante de él. Pero me había dejado las cosas claras oír el panegírico bajo dos metros de tierra removida. Tenía que elegir y mi única elección sería sobrevivir. Debía impedir a como fuera lugar que se cumpliera el último cuadro de Isaac.

—¿Tracy, estás bien? —preguntó Jacob, mientras yo estaba meditando sobre mi sueño.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —le contesté inmediatamente al ver que su semblante manifestaba un cariz de temor.

—¿Estás temblando? —más que preguntar afirmó Jacob, señalando a mis trémulas manos. No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos, pero los espasmos que agitaban mis manos se volvían cada vez más acelerados. Estaba a punto de sufrir una recaída, en el peor momento posible, delante mismo de Jacob. Intenté controlar las convulsiones y recoger la bolsa de mano que contenía el tarro de mis píldoras. Pero no pude coordinar mis movimientos y solo logré que cayera al suelo bruscamente.

—Las píldoras… en la bolsa —alcancé a decir cuando observé que Jacob lograba coger mi bolso. Notaba que todo mi cuerpo temblaba con esas sacudidas espasmódicas y deseaba no perder el conocimiento con los ojos en blanco. Por alguna razón Jacob también temblaba igualmente cuando intentó abrir la tapa del tarro.

—¡Abrochaos el cinturón ahí atrás! —señaló el piloto instantes después. No éramos Jacob y yo los únicos que estábamos temblando, toda la avioneta se agitaba movida por fuertes turbulencias.

_«Tranquilízate, Tracy»_ intenté sosegarme y agarré con firmeza una de las pastillas del tarro, dejó de temblar el avión al instante y a continuación tragué la píldora a palo seco. Había sido una absoluta estúpida por abandonar el tratamiento durante tanto tiempo y lo único que iba lograr es que matara a mi compañero con mis ideas absurdas. El efecto de la píldora tardó unos minutos en llegar, en los que estuve tiritando cogida de la mano de Jacob.

Después hubo un breve instante de absoluto desconcierto, como siempre que me restituía. En medio de ese caos no sabía dónde me encontraba, ni quién era el hombre que estaba a mi lado, ni adónde nos dirigíamos. Estaba en un ignoto vacío de conciencia, sin saber siquiera quién era yo. Sin recuerdos, ni referencias, ni lugares, ni tiempo. Hasta que me palpé el abdomen por encima de la blusa y recordé el tratamiento del Doctor Strauss. Empecé a rememorar poco a poco, de manera fragmentada, mi situación actual a partir de ese inolvidable recuerdo.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pude decirle a Jacob, cuando soltó mi mano después de la crisis. No había en su mirada pena por mí, sino solo inquietud por mi estado.

—¿Para que son estas píldoras? —preguntó volviéndolas a meter en la bolsa.

—Son para las náuseas y los nervios, no los he podido aguantar cuando ha comenzado a zarandearse el avión —solté una pequeña mentirijilla. Jacob no debía sospechar que la verdadera razón de que se hubieran producido las perturbaciones fuera mi pequeña crisis, la avioneta había estado a punto destrozarse por mi única culpa—. Ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes —le aseguré falsamente. Dio la impresión de que se tragaba mi disculpa y siguió examinando el paisaje con el cinturón ajustado, mientras que yo procuraba centrarme y recordaba mis entrenamientos mentales.

Todos mis problemas procedían de una pequeñez casi sin importancia. Mi cerebro era incapaz de entender un concepto, tan común al resto de la gente, como la velocidad. El desplazarse de un punto "A" a otro punto "B" a través de una trayectoria "C" y un tiempo "D", era algo que mi mente se negaba a asimilar.

Algo que provocaba toda una serie de fallos en cadena con el resto de mis pensamientos e ideas. No recordaba los acontecimientos de la misma manera dos veces seguidas y de igual modo podía provocar que otras personas sufrieran esos efectos secundarios en su memoria, sólo por el mero hecho de estar cerca de mí. Las pastillas, las revisiones psicológicas periódicas y mis entrenamientos mentales para lograr cohesionar mi mente, me permitían mantener un pensamiento coherente similar al de otras personas. Pero sólo era un remedio temporal, cada vez se me haría más y más difícil volver de una crisis.

Para mí sencillamente no existía el término distancia, ni la diferencia entre aquí, ahí y allí. Mi don me permitía estar donde quisiera al instante. Desde pequeña había contemplado al resto de la gente cómo lentas tortugas, sin comprender sus limitaciones.

La avioneta continuó su rumbo sin contratiempos, mientras que Jacob se mostraba bastante más amable conmigo tras ese pequeño incidente, dejándome una manta extra para que pudiera echar una cabezada. No comprendí la causa de esas atenciones hasta que finalmente rememoré, en medio de la modorra, lo que me contó Bob acerca de su esposa.

—Ya hemos llegado —me despertó Jacob de la duermevela, cuando la avioneta iniciaba las maniobras de aterrizaje.

Marabá era un lugar maravilloso, rodeado de la esplendorosa selva amazónica, con sus acogedores hoteles y pequeños puestos ambulantes que contemplábamos fugazmente a medida que recorríamos la ciudad, preguntando por la dirección de María. Hacía tanto calor o más que en Belem, pero era más seco y menos agotador que al lado del mar. En las calles se escuchaban algunas bandas de música que tocaban a cambio de pequeñas limosnas, además de otros espectáculos callejeros para cautivar a los turistas. También a orillas del río varios vistosos locales tenían sus puertas cerradas hasta la noche. No tenían explícitos carteles en sus fachadas, pero eran el reclamo de otro tipo de turismo. Yo deseaba, por su propio bien, que María no se hubiera visto obligada a trabajar en uno de esos antros.

—Cruce de la Avenida de Manaus con la _Travessa Sol do Oeste_. Al menos sabemos que cincuenta mil _reais_, sirven para que Roberto de Oliveira diga la verdad —indicó Jacob señalando una casa de dos pisos de color azul apagado, cuando llegamos hasta la dirección exacta y examinamos la fachada de dos pisos. Todas las ventanas estabas cegadas por tablones de madera y la puerta no cedió en absoluto, cuando Jacob intentó forzarla disimuladamente. Ahí no había vivido nadie en bastante tiempo, tal y como evidenciaba su descuidada situación—. Es hora de que te ganes el sueldo. ¿Puedes meterte dentro y abrirla? —añadió mientras rodeábamos la casa hasta una esquina desierta.

—Pan comido —exclamé pasándole mi mochila y subiéndome ágilmente encima de un contenedor de la basura. Me agarré seguidamente a una tubería de la pared cercana, con pies y manos. Jacob me miró con desconcierto unos segundos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca ya estaba colgada de la cornisa de una ventana del segundo piso, con los pies afianzados en otra segunda tubería que se quejó con un agudo chirrido. Mi compañero contuvo la respiración al verme agarrada como un saltimbanqui al endeble apoyo. Pero eso sólo duró un par de segundos, los mismos que tardé en forzar la ventana y meter mi cuerpo a través de ella. La casa estaba completamente a oscuras y tuve que ir a tientas hasta el piso inferior con la casi imperceptible luz que se colaba por las rendijas de las tablas.

—No era lo que tenía pensado —objetó secamente Jacob, cuando logré forzar la cerradura de la puerta y entró cautelosamente a la desalojada casa—. ¿Por qué simplemente no has hecho "puff"? —exclamó acompañado con gestos de sus manos.

—No puedo desplazarme a un lugar que desconozco, tengo que haberlo visto antes. Pero… pongámonos manos a la obra. ¿Qué es lo que tenemos que buscar aquí? —pregunté al ver que Jacob dejaba en el suelo la mochila y sacaba una gran lámpara portátil y una linterna de mano de su interior junto con el resto de material que habíamos sacado del piso franco.

—Pruebas de vida, cualquier cosa que perteneciera a María Santos o su familia. Ya conoces el protocolo, ponte los guantes de látex, mete lo que encuentres en las bolsas, ciérralas y etiquétalas de una en una —explicó mientras nos poníamos a la tarea.

La vivienda estaba completamente en silencio, sólo roto por el sonido de nuestros pasos sobre el polvoriento y pegajoso suelo. Algo de los escasos muebles, habían sido cubiertos con viejas sabanas blanquecinas que provocaban un fantasmagórico efecto óptico cuando alguna de nuestras linternas las iluminaba fugazmente. Algo me pasó rozando por entre mis pies cuando registrábamos el lavabo y desgraciadamente fui lo suficiente rápida para enfocarlo. Una regordeta y sanota rata se escabullía velozmente a un oscuro rincón, al percatarse de nuestra presencia en la casa. Frené las ganas de pegar un bote ante semejante susto, sin prestar atención al ruido de sus minúsculas patitas mientras corría rápidamente, no quería que Jacob se riera a mi costa por nada. Y me centré de nuevo en el armario del lavabo, observando el agua oxigenada, las cintas de esparadrapo y el resto de cosas que quedaban.

—Tenemos suerte. Tal vez no necesitemos a María Santos después de todo —exclamó mi compañero mientras revisaba uno de los cajones y sacaba algo de él. Un cepillo abandonado, con varios pelos negros y castaños oscuros entrelazados en sus púas.

—¿Se podrá sacar ADN de eso? —pregunté viendo cómo procedía con el "empaquetado y etiquetado", el afirmó con la cabeza y continuó abriendo más cajones. Examiné uno de ellos y encontré un par de cepillos de dientes que también guarde con cautela.

_«No era lo que tenía pensado»_ reconsideré después de que terminásemos con ese cuarto y nos dirigíamos al resto de las habitaciones. Deseaba hablar cara a cara con María, decirle que comprendíamos su secreto, explicarle nuestro trabajo y ofrecerle un puesto dentro de La Compañía. Ansiaba poder compartir experiencias con ella, saber cuál era su poder, cómo lo había sobrellevado estando sola y asegurarle que ya no volvería a estarlo nunca más. Consolarla diciéndole que había muchos más como ella y yo. Pero ya casi teníamos todo lo que estábamos buscando, por lo que Jacob y yo tomaríamos un avión y perderíamos la oportunidad de verla en acción.

—¡Estamos siendo más eficientes que una señora de la limpieza! —añadió burlonamente Jacob, mientras rebuscaba entre varios documentos en la habitación del matrimonio.

—Jacob, me estaba preguntando… —comencé a decir, tanteando casi ciegas en la habitación de uno de los hermanos de María.

—¡Miedo me das cuándo dices eso! —exclamó risueñamente mi compañero al oírme. Se asomó hasta la habitación con su rostro iluminado débilmente por la amplia lámpara de mano que portaba y se disculpó diciéndome. —Era broma, no te lo tomes a mal, Tracy.

Recogí un diente de leche, que me separaba un paso más de encontrarme con María, del rincón que rebuscaba y comencé de nuevo la pregunta.

—Jacob, ¿Cuál fue tu primera misión? —mi compañero me pasó una bolsa de plástico y metí diligentemente el colmillo.

—Mi primera misión, ¿eh? Hace ya tanto tiempo que casi no me acuerdo. Creo que se trataba de una adolescente… no, espera… —dijo cavilando un poco e intentando hacer memoria. Tenía una expresión de frustración en su semblante, cómo si le costase recordarlo. O como si otro recuerdo saliera a la luz confusamente. Temía que fuese culpa mía, dado que no era la primera vez que sus recuerdos parecían desorganizados, desde que Bob nos presentó—. No, hubo alguien antes de esa chica. Es curioso que me lo preguntes, porque lo he recordado precisamente hoy —añadió instantes después. Ese comentario me inquietó inmediatamente, Jacob mostraba señales de estar sobreexpuesto a las perturbaciones que yo generaba por la falta del tratamiento—. Fue antes de que entrara a formar parte de La Compañía. Se trataba de un desequilibrado, un asesino en serie que había estado actuando por toda la costa este. Kaito Nakamura inició una operación para cazarle y yo acabé hallando una de sus víctimas por pura suerte. En aquel entonces yo no tenía ni idea de que existían individuos con poderes y mi primera toma de contacto fue… un poco brusca.

—Sé lo que quieres decir, a mi también me costó entenderlo al principio —comenté mientras terminábamos de revisar el resto de las habitaciones.

—Por desgracia Nakamura no sabía en aquel entonces el rostro de ese asesino. Tan sólo sabía que alguien estaba matando a una docena de personas antes de que llegaran a cambiar —comentó Jacob y al ver que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo se explicó—. A ese tipo se le trastornó la cabeza cuando descubrió su poder. Pensaba que tenía una única misión: acabar con una serie de personas que provocarían el Apocalipsis.

—¿El Apocalipsis, te refieres al Fin del Mundo? —pregunté sin esconder mi estupor.

—Sí, a menudo entraba en trance cuando dormía. Y en medio de esos sueños, se despertaba como un sonámbulo y escribía a mano sobre cualquier objeto que tuviera a su alcance. Ya fuera una pared, un bloc de papel o el espejo del baño. Escribía sobre detalles de lugares que no conocía, sucesos que no habían ocurrido aún, direcciones de gente que jamás había visto, fechas de defunción de personas que seguían vivas… Escritura automática premonitoria, así es cómo lo clasificaron en aquel entonces —explicó Jacob mirándome atentamente. Me contuve las ganas de hablar, ese poder se parecía muchísimo al de Isaac Méndez y sus pinturas proféticas—. El caso es que me acordé de su rostro, de cómo había rondado el lugar varios días antes del asesinato y le di su descripción a La Compañía. Gracias a que le identifiqué en persona pudimos llegar a tiempo para impedir que matara a su esposa y a su propio hijo.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso? —pregunté con un súbito trino de mis cuerdas vocales, dejando durante unos momentos de recoger las muestras tomadas y centrándome en el relato de Jacob. Mi compañero me observó durante un par de segundos con la linterna apuntándome y asintió para sí mismo, como conforme al ver que yo había reaccionado de manera tan flagrante.

—Verás todo lo que escribía en sus periodos de trance, siempre le conducían a lo mismo —hizo una dramática pausa durante unos instantes, mientras examinaba apresuradamente el resto del salón con la lámpara—. Le conducía a gente como tú, individuos con poderes. Por eso intentó matar a su hijo, porque acabaría teniendo un don.

—¡Dios santo! Los mataba por… ¿La gente que mataba aún no…? —intenté preguntar pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta, al comprender lo que me estaba queriendo decir.

—Mataba a esa gente _justo antes_ de que descubrieran lo que podían llegar a hacer. Por eso la policía nunca pudo encontrar una pauta. Ese asesino creía que haciendo esa criba libraba al mundo de una futura plaga. De la destrucción de la humanidad —explicó mi compañero lúgubremente, con la voz un poco arrebatada—. Después de que le encontráramos, Kaito Nakamura me ofreció este empleo y acepté. Y treinta años más tarde aquí estoy —añadió con un extraño deje de desgana.

—Ya entiendo porqué estás tan empecinado en Sylar. Te recuerda a ese tipo —comenté en voz queda sin pensarlo detenidamente, el rostro de Jacob se endureció de inmediato al oírmelo decir y me observó firmemente con la deslumbrante luz de la lámpara iluminándome el rostro.

—No intentes psicoanalizarme. ¿Vale? Sólo digamos que no me gusta caer dos veces en la misma piedra —respondió ásperamente al bajar la lámpara y apagarla. Recogiendo la mochila con todas las pruebas y dirigiéndonos hacia la salida, mientras que yo llevaba el resto de nuestras cosas.

—¿Qué fue del asesino? ¿Acabó en la cárcel, condenado a muerte? —pregunté observando cómo negaba con la cabeza de seguido.

—No he dicho en ningún momento que esté muerto, ni que lo cogiera la policía —exclamó Jacob cuando salíamos de la casa por la puerta principal. Pero se quedó inmediatamente enmudecido al salir a la luz del sol.

Yo también me quedé atónita al verla enfrente de nosotros. María Santos, la misma que habíamos estado buscando durante dos días, estaba mirándonos fijamente salir de su antiguo hogar, justo cómo Roberto de Oliveira había descrito.

Costaba creer que sólo tuviera quince años, pues aparentaba muchos más. Tenía una estatura un poco mayor que la mía, pero su complexión estaba mucho mejor formada que la mayoría de los adolescentes que crecen rápidamente. Llevaba un liviano calzado deportivo, junto con unos pantalones de chándal de color verde militar y una desgastada camiseta de tirantes de un apagado color marrón. No había ninguna duda de que aún estaba en buena forma física, los desnudos brazos bronceados mostraban unos hombros bien formados y unos músculos firmes como el acero. Aunque eran fibrosos, compactos y en proporción con el resto de su pubescente cuerpo.

La mata de pelo liso caía sobre sus hombros, resaltando el broncíneo rostro de la adolescente. Su semblante era lo que más costaba comparar con la foto que teníamos de ella, pues parecía más delgado y adulto. Con unos bellos ojos negros marcados por unas minúsculas ojeras. Hasta que recordé lo que comentó Amaro acerca de su sonrisa. Y me fijé en que, ese pequeño gesto plasmado en la fotografía, dulcificaba y remarcaba los rasgos más juveniles del rostro de Santos.

Pero los azabaches ojos de María Santos revelaban claramente su estado de ánimo. Se la notaba en guardia mientras la observábamos, con los puños apretados y los músculos de sus brazos tirantes por debajo de su sedosa piel. Tan tensa cómo las cuerdas de un violín justo antes de un concierto, o como un animal al acecho de su presa justo antes de atacar. Jacob se recobró antes que yo del sobresalto y empezó a hablar en portugués para explicarle porqué acabábamos de salir de su antigua casa. Pero inmediatamente ella comenzó a hablar atropelladamente, con una voz suave y melódica que chocaba con su aspecto amenazador, a medida que se acercaba a pocos pasos de nosotros.

—…Jacob Bilger… …Tracy Chobham… —fueron las dos únicas cosas que entendí de su cháchara, mientras ella observaba fijamente a mi compañero. Y vi que Jacob también empezaba a ponerse en guardia al escuchar esas palabras. Intenté acordarme del consejo que me había dado acerca de los telépatas y empecé a revisar mentalmente el contenido de mi apartamento. La colocación de los muebles, el lugar donde guardaba la vajilla buena para las cenas con mis padres, el reloj en forma de gato, etcétera. Jacob seguía hablando con ella, intentando preguntarle acerca de algo, pero María seguía hablando de manera frenética, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos. Parecía que mi compañero estaba aturdido y no lograba terminar una frase, dado que Santos las terminaba inmediatamente.

María desvió el rostro hacia mí instantes después, aunque seguía hablando en portugués con Jacob repitiendo algo una y otra vez a la vez que intercalaba frases incoherentes y entrecortadas. Jacob sacó de un bolsillo del pantalón el colgante que nos había entregado Amaro, se lo enseñó a María y la atención de esta se volvió a centrar en él, cuando Jacob se lo colgó al cuello. Mientras que yo intentaba mantenerme centrada en la distribución de mi apartamento, revisando todos los detalles uno por uno.

Hasta que llegué a la fotografía que tenía colgada en una de las paredes del salón, la fotografía en la que aparecía el doctor Strauss y mi mente me traicionó rememorando vívida e inmediatamente el cuadro que tenía escondido debajo de mi cama. Las imágenes de mi yo adolescente y de mi cadáver estaban tan claras e inamovibles en mi cabeza que comprendí inmediatamente el peligro en que nos encontrábamos, desvié la mirada un segundo a Jacob para gritarle una advertencia. Pero María Santos ya había salvado los escasos pasos de distancia que nos separaban y sólo logré ver, por el rabillo del ojo, un borrón semejante a un puño que impactaba en mi mejilla.

No sabía exactamente cómo María Santos había logrado colocarse a un palmo de mí. Pero noté su pierna haciéndome la zancadilla justo cuando perdí el equilibrio a un lado y su otra mano me empujó suavemente por el costado a la sólida calzada, junto con las mochilas que transportaba. Rodé rápidamente como pude para acuclillarme, pero enseguida escuché un quejido grave, el sonido de Jacob al caerse igualmente al suelo y los pasos de Santos al correr frenéticamente.

—¡La madre que la parió! —exclamé al alzar la mirada y observar cómo había logrado coger la bolsa de Jacob, con todo lo que habíamos cogido de la casa. Me incorporé rápidamente y empecé a correr detrás de ella. Mientras la gente de la bulliciosa Avenida de Manaus nos observaban indiscretamente en nuestro pequeño enfrentamiento.

_«¡Te supero!»_ pensé impetuosamente, mientras le iba ganando terreno poco a poco en la carrera, dado que ella iba cargada con nuestra mochila. Además, no había estado corriendo todas las mañanas por Central Park durante cinco meses para que una mocosa se me escapara ante mis propias narices. Pero había algo extraño en esa vertiginosa persecución, María no frenaba el ritmo en ningún momento, ni se molestaba en volver la mirada hacia mí y tampoco observaba el trasiego del resto de la gente.

Justo cuando estaba a poco más de un metro, una bicicleta surgió de una de las calles contiguas y su conductor desvió la mirada hacia María al ver que había pasado a pocos centímetros de ella. Pero yo no pude parar mi carrera ni tampoco desviarme, debido a la inercia, y me estampé contra el chaval tirándolo al suelo en un enredo de piernas y ruedas de acero. De nada sirvió mis intentos de levantarme rápidamente, María desaparecía doblando una de las calles perpendiculares, mientras el ciclista me ponía verde a base de insultos en portugués. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió recurrir al teletransporte como última medida, dado que más de dos docenas de ojos fisgones prestaban atención al accidente.

—Se me ha escapado —exclamé indignada cuando llegué de nuevo hasta Jacob, que seguía tirado en el suelo. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor cuando echó una mano a su hombro derecho, palpándose el vendaje cuidadosamente—. Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía. Ella me ha leído el pensam…

—No hace falta que te disculpes, era imposible que la capturaras —dijo Jacob, retirando la mano y observándola manchada de escarlata—. María Santos no es una telépata, Tracy. Ahora es mejor que busquemos un sitio para curarme el hombro —se quejó intentando reprimir un estremecimiento de agudo dolor.

—¿Cómo que María no lee los pensamientos? —pregunté ayudándole para que se apoyara en mí al incorporarse.

—Ella no estaba finalizando mis frases antes de que las _tradujera_. Estaba diciéndolas antes de que las _pensara_ —explicó Jacob echándome el brazo izquierdo por encima del hombro—. No lee mentes, ve el futuro.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_18 de Octubre de 2006; 16:20 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

—¡Estate quieto! ¡Si no paras de retorcerte no haremos nada! —se quejó Tracy, con una expresión compungida en su semblante. Estábamos casi a oscuras en el antiguo hogar de María Santos y la escasa luz de la lámpara apenas lograba iluminarnos a ambos de una manera apropiada, por mucho que nos apretujásemos juntos.

—Es que me haces cosquillas, tienes las manos muy frías —le repliqué cuando sus delicadas manos rozaron y examinaron cuidadosamente mi hombro desnudo. La camiseta hawaiana estaba tirada a un lado y ella estaba intentando limpiar la herida, desinfectármela y volvérmela a taponar antes de colocar una venda nueva.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen de las manos… —Tracy se silenció inmediatamente cuando observó mi rostro abstraído. Otra vez me había vuelto a quedar paralizado y embelesado mirándola, el recuerdo de otra experiencia similar me vino a la mente. Cómo si ya me hubiera encontrado antes en ese lugar, junto a Tracy y que ella hubiera dicho esas mismas palabras—. Bueno, creo que te ha dado bien fuerte esa condenada cría. Necesitarás nuevos puntos cuando regresemos —añadió de inmediato. Sonreí espontáneamente al ver el cambio de opinión de Tracy acerca de Santos. Ya no le parecía una desamparada e indefensa huérfana que había pasado una vida de penurias.

El dolor del hombro lo podía aguantar bastante bien y apenas había sido un poco de sangre la que había derramado. Pero la conmoción bajo la que me encontraba provenía del descubrimiento del poder de María. No era muy común toparse con un precognoscente, un individuo con la capacidad de ver más allá del presente. Y ella resultaba ser un caso muy singular. Me preguntaba hasta qué punto era capaz de ver el futuro inmediato, tal vez un par de minutos.

O tal vez poco más.

—Vuélvemelo a explicar otra vez. ¿Cómo es que ve el futuro? ¿Es cómo ese tipo que me contaste, el que escribía predicciones cuando estaba en trance? —preguntó mi compañera mientras con esmero limpiaba los restos de sangre coagulada y aplicaba el agua oxigenada.

—No, ningún "don" es exactamente igual a otro. Sólo… ¡Ay!… ehh… es como con los copos de nieve. No hay dos exactamente iguales. Siempre hay pequeñas diferencias, cada cerebro es único —logré explicarle después de notar el escozor del agua oxigenada. Casi había estado a punto de meter la pata y decirle que sólo los gemelos poseían dones idénticos. Los cerebros de los univitelinos se formaban al mismo tiempo y bajo las mismas condiciones. Y entre ellos se creaba un vínculo que La Compañía había comprobado ciertamente. Pero Tracy sólo haría más y más preguntas si le daba carnaza. Preguntas cuya respuesta sería demasiado fuerte para ella. Debía de ser más precavido y protegerla de su insaciable curiosidad. Era mucho mejor que no descubriese cómo habíamos obtenido esa información—. Creo que el don de María es el de la anticipación. Para ella el presente no se extiende hacia el pasado cómo lo es para nosotros, sino hacia el futuro. Para nosotros el pasado es seguro, para ella lo es el futuro. Debe percibir el presente de una manera distorsionada, como las ondas en un estanque. Por eso era capaz de adelantarse a mis frases, para ella ya las había pronunciado.

—Entiendo, por eso siempre sabía dónde golpear, siempre conocía el punto débil de sus contrincantes. Porque ya había visto el combate al completo —añadió Tracy claramente mientras continuaba aplicando más gasas—. No soy enfermera, así que te va a quedar un poco chapucero, Jacob —exclamó cuando empezó a ponerme el vendaje.

—No importa, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es no intentar seguirla. Ella sabrá que le estamos buscando si nos dirigimos a algún lugar en el que esté cerca. Es como el sentido arácnido de Peter Parker, le advierte de todo peligro —pronuncié observando cómo Tracy se sorprendía al referirme a los cómics de la Marvel. Había sido joven mucho tiempo atrás, aunque ella no lo creyera.

—Y entonces, ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar lo que nos ha robado? ¿Cómo vamos a obtener una muestra suya si se va a escurrir antes de que sepamos dónde está? —preguntó irremediablemente varios minutos después, una pregunta que yo ya había previsto sin tener poderes.

—Te olvidas de algo, el poder de María no nos es desconocido. No es algo nuevo y desconcertante. Por lo que… —dejé la frase en el aire y contemplé el rostro de Tracy al conectar ideas.

—…ya habéis investigado a alguien así. Ya os habíais enfrentado a un individuo con este poder con anterioridad —terminó mi frase inmediatamente.

—Hace unos cuantos años nos topamos en Nuevo México con otro "precog" similar. Por lo que sabemos de ellos, no pueden ver el futuro de manera continua, sino de forma intermitente. Sólo cuando están en trance, entran en un lugar, tocan a una persona u objeto o mientras sueñan, dependiendo de cómo se dé el caso. Es agotador para el cerebro humano ver a través de un flujo temporal inverso. Tal vez por ello María muestra señales de autismo temporal, porque ha estado forzando su poder demasiado en esas peleas. Además, existe un protocolo para estos casos y es muy específico, ponerse en contacto con la central y solicitar un apoyo especial —expliqué observando que Tracy era más mañosa de lo que me había imaginado, el vendaje estaba mejor montado de lo que ella opinaba—. María también te ha zurrado de lo lindo —añadí girando suavemente su barbilla y observando el pequeño moretón que asomaba en su faz bajo el tenue haz de luz.

—Soy más dura de lo que crees —exclamó orgullosamente ella cuando un escalofrío le recorrió el semblante al notar el roce de mi mano sobre la contusión. Forzó una sonrisa intentando aliviar la situación en la que nos habíamos visto envueltos—. Oye… ¿Dónde está el móvil? —preguntó cejijuntamente después de unos instantes en el que le correspondí esa sonrisa.

—Dentro de la mochila que se ha llevado María, junto al _dossier_ con toda su información y el resto del dinero —contesté intentando encogerme de hombros de una forma burlona y comprobando inmediatamente que Tracy me había puesto el vendaje demasiado apretado.

—¡Dita sea! —espetó Tracy, tirando furiosamente las gasas sucias en el suelo de madera—. ¿Cuánto dinero nos quedaba? —añadió dándome la espalda sulfurada, apartándose de la lámpara.

—Unos cuarenta mil… Pero no te preocupes, todavía tenemos las tarjetas de crédito y los pasaportes. Tracy, creo que se me va a poner la mano de color azulado —exclamé medio en broma al notar un hormigueo en la punta de los dedos.

—¡Ahh… lo siento! Espera que te lo arregle —exclamó aflojando un poco la tirantez de la atadura—. ¿En qué consiste ese apoyo especial? —preguntó Tracy, después de unos instantes.

—Alguien que nos ayudará a cogerla, un rastreador experto —dije ambiguamente, sin dar más detalles. La única manera de capturar a un precognoscente era con la ayuda de otro precog o bien de alguien cuya habilidad pudiera contrarrestar la ventaja de ver el futuro. Y había alguien dentro de La Compañía que era tremendamente eficaz: El Haitiano Sin Nombre, el Chico de Thompson cómo a menudo le llamábamos, el único capaz de acercarse lo suficiente a María Santos y noquearla—. El problema es que no sé si estará muy ocupado, tal vez tengamos que esperar bastan… —empecé a decir, pero otra vez mi cabeza me jugó una mala pasada y la sensación de haber vivido la misma experiencia regresó de manera muy perturbadora. Tracy me miró con una expresión preocupada que me volvió a recordar a otra persona del pasado.

_«¿Qué me…? ¿…pasa? ¿…ha pasado? ¿…pasará?»_ pensé nervioso al ver que no lograba centrar mis pensamientos en el presente. Era cómo si esa falsa sensación de reconocimiento se estuviera extendiendo incontroladamente. Como si mi mente empezara a colapsarse, todos los recuerdos de mi vida pasaron ante mis ojos y a la vez los reconocía y me parecían ajenos. Durante una fracción de segundo, incluso, llegué a pensar que me había muerto y a la vez que acababa de nacer.

—Jacob —me zarandeó Tracy, cuando me quedé en ese extraño estado catatónico, aunque no la reconocí porque su rostro me parecía el de muchas personas a la vez. El de Natasha Ivanenko, el de Sara Ellis, el de Molly Walker, el de Amanda, el de Eve… todos menos el suyo. Sólo logré salir de mi embotamiento cuando Tracy rebuscó en su bolso y sacó el bote de sus pastillas. En ese instante se "desconectó" el _déjà vu_ y mi mente empezó a funcionar correctamente.

—¿Tienes náuseas? —pregunté sin recordar el pequeño trance que había sufrido momentos antes.

—No, tú eres el que me preocupas —exclamó confusamente Tracy, echándose una pastilla a la boca y tomando un trago de la pequeña cantimplora que transportábamos. Aunque la escasa luz de la lámpara no me permitía ver muy bien su rostro, daba la sensación de que había algo que no quería decirme con palabras.

_«¿Culpa?»_ pensé intentando descifrar la fugaz mirada que me había lanzado en el momento que cerró la tapa de las píldoras.

—No me vuelvas a mirar así —dijo ásperamente Tracy unos instantes después, ocultando sus negros ojos tras la cortina de su pelo rizado. Cómo si estuviera ofendida por algo que yo había hecho.

—¿De qué manera te he mirado? —pregunté sin comprender de qué estaba hablando.

—Cómo si no estuviera aquí, cómo si yo fuera… ¡Bah, olvídalo! —exclamó recogiendo los enseres que nos quedaban y echándoselos al hombro. Pero lejos de olvidarlo, recordé confusa y brevemente el pequeño vahído que había sufrido. Debía de haberme dado un buen golpe en la cabeza contra el suelo, cuando Santos me aguijoneó en el hombro debilitado—. ¡Vayámonos, no me gusta este lugar! ¡Se parece a una maldita trampa para ratones! —exclamó Tracy tiritando de frío, aunque el ambiente estaba temblado. Alcé la mano para que me ayudara a incorporarme, pero mi compañera inexplicablemente pasó de mí caminando impacientemente hacia la salida.

_«¡Medio día de trabajo echado a perder!»_ me lamenté mientras salíamos de la ruinosa vivienda y contemplábamos la fachada una última vez. El equipo de análisis de Hartsdale no había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de que el origen de sus numerosas victorias fuera la precognosciencia. La verdadera razón por la cual era tan difícil encontrar a un ejemplar de ese tipo era precisamente por su don. Veían nuestro acoso, nuestra vigilancia y finalmente su captura e intentaban evitar ese destino como fuera. Muchas veces tomando medidas excesivas. Por eso era tan difícil confirmar su existencia, por eso y porque todos siempre huían a donde no pudiéramos capturarlos.

—Como ciegos ante la tormenta —exclamé a voz en cuello una de las frases que había pronunciado María en nuestro encuentro, mientras pensaba en lo lejos que debían encontrarse ya María Santos y sus dos hermanos. Nuestra misión iba a ser, en un principio, una de las más sencillas y se acababa de convertir en un imposible ahora que tendríamos que perseguirla por todo Brasil.

—¿Qué significa en portugués? —preguntó Tracy, desviando la mirada fugazmente de la calzada mientras buscábamos un hotel donde descansar.

—Somos como ciegos ante una tormenta. Es lo que no paraba de decir Santos cuando le mostré el colgante. Entonces comprendí su comparación, ella ve el **relámpago** mientras que nosotros tenemos que esperar al sonido del **trueno** para saber del **rayo** —le traduje mientras manoseaba el colgante cuidadosamente. Era una contrariedad que fuera tan liso y que no tuviera partes rugosas o puntiagudas, que permitieran tomar el ADN de María y Pablo Santos.

—Estaba describiendo su poder, ¿no? Diciéndonos que ve más allá que nosotros en el futuro —dijo Tracy secamente sin mirarme siquiera. Era muy extraño que se mostrara tan hosca conmigo, sin ninguna razón, ni motivo que yo comprendiera—. Lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué no nos evitó? ¿Por qué simplemente no dejó que nos marcháramos a Estados Unidos? —añadió Tracy juiciosamente. Era una muy buena pregunta, muy buena, y al parecer la incombustible curiosidad de mi compañera era más útil de lo que había pensado en un principio.

—Estupenda pregunta, tal vez se la haga si volvemos a encontrarnos —exclamé sin poner demasiado énfasis, reprochándome a mí mismo por no haberla pensado yo—. Puede que no vea muy bien el futuro, cuando un precog altera la propia visión que ha tenido, a menudo pierde la capacidad de ver más allá del presente que está creando. Tal vez viera el dinero de nuestra mochila y decidiera robarlo, o tal vez quisiera recuperar algo de la casa que ella no recordaba que estuviese o quería hablar simplemente con nosotros. De todas maneras creo que tú la perturbaste, cuando te giraste para verme. ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer en ese momento? —añadí intentando recordar el orden de los acontecimientos, para redactarlos en el informe posteriormente.

—Te iba a avisar de que me había leído el pensamiento. Pero… no lo hizo —exclamó Tracy con una expresión de perplejidad en su mirada.

—Eso debió de ser, vio tu aviso pero no lo entendió porque hablaste… hablarías, quiero decir, en inglés. A María se le dan muy bien los combates, donde el lenguaje corporal y los sucesos son sencillos, claros, fáciles de comprender y predecir. Sólo hay puñetazos, fintas, pasos, presas, paradas y el sonido de la campana. Sin palabras. Una conversación es mucho más complicada y mucho más compleja cuando ella participa activamente —razoné en voz alta, para mi compañera.

—Y decidió llevar la conversación a un terreno que ella conoce perfectamente —exclamó despectivamente Tracy, con sus voluptuosos labios prietos y palpándose el morado de su mejilla. A plena luz se veía más oscuro y marcado, pero no había hinchazón ni había logrado desgarrar la piel. Y aquel pequeño estrago no lograba deslucir el atractivo de su broncíneo semblante…

_«¿Qué demonios tienes en la cabeza, Jacob?»_ me comedí, al ver que estaba perdiendo el norte. No iba a cometer otra vez el mismo error con mi actual compañera. Buscamos un pequeño hotel a la ribera del río, que estaba a poca distancia de la casa de María. Tal vez podríamos, el Haitiano, Tracy y yo, empezar la búsqueda preguntando a los vecinos y a partir de ahí ir trazando un rumbo más claro.

El dependiente del hotel nos miró desconfiado cuando pedimos dos habitaciones separadas. Tracy mostraba un trato tan reservado conmigo que apenas se acercaba a más de tres pasos y constantemente evitaba mirarme. Eso unido al pequeño cardenal de su rostro, provocaba que el encargado estuviera sacando las cosas de contexto. Pero yo no tenía ánimos de inventarme una excusa ni de retocar la verdad ante ese empleado, así que simplemente le traté con indiferencia. Y acompañé a Tracy hasta su habitación, asegurándome de que esta vez no nos equivocábamos con las llaves.

—Sabes, Jacob, las mujeres a veces necesitamos un poco intimidad —exclamó desenvueltamente mi compañera observándome con descaro, cuando entró en su habitación y yo di un par de pasos más allá del umbral de la puerta. Tal vez mi subconsciente me había traicionado sin quererlo, por segunda vez—. No creo que lo comprendas —añadió con una extravagante entonación que sonó entre amenaza, aviso y consejo.

—¿Se puede saber qué he hecho, para que me hables así? —pregunté sin entender el comentario, cuando volví de nuevo sobre mis pasos, siguiendo con la misma tónica que el resto de la tarde.

Le tembló un poco la barbilla con amargura y se revolvió inquieta cuando le lancé esa pregunta. Parecía que se estuviera conteniendo para evitar acercarse a mí y cerraba con fuerza la mandíbula, intentando silenciar algo que estaba a punto de salir de sus labios. Y en sus ojos había algo semejante a una incontenible desesperación que no entendía.

—No, no has hecho nada. Sólo quiero descansar un rato, sola —mintió afligidamente Tracy, intentando sostener la mirada conmigo—. Tú también deberías relajarte.

Cuando se cerró la puerta delante de mí pensé, en un alarde de bravuconería, que no había quien entendiese a las mujeres, ni mucho menos a esta. Esta mañana había venido temprano a mi habitación con el ánimo levantado y deseando comenzar con la búsqueda de María, pero ahora me rehuía inexplicablemente. Tomé el consejo de Tracy al pie de la letra, pero mi idea de relajarme no consistía en una reconstituyente siesta. Sino en una visita a la barra de la cantina del hotel, a tomar unos tragos hasta bien entrada la noche.

_«¿Está molesta por que María le ha atizado?»_ recapacité después de pedir unos cuantos Manhattan al camarero, observando ociosamente mi reflejo en el espejo de la barra. No podía tratarse de eso, había comenzado después. Cuando me estaba curando la herida del hombro y entonces…

Examiné molesto el rolex, observando cómo la Diosa Fortuna tenía en un sentido del humor retorcido. Ningún desperfecto deslucía el brillante cristal del reloj de Amanda, a pesar del tremendo golpe que me había dado contra el suelo. Deseando encontrar cualquier excusa para deshacerme de él.

El manager de María en Belem había tenido razón completamente, la manera en que se había movido justo cuando Tracy me iba a avisar, no había sido "normal". Nos había dejado fuera de combate con dos precisos e ineludibles impactos. El suyo era un maravilloso don que con mucho entrenamiento y una buena dirección por nuestra parte podría dar grandes logros.

Eso si lográbamos capturarla.

Cuando ya dieron las ocho decidí que había bebido suficiente, aunque seguramente otros habrían pensado que demasiado. Me levanté del asiento y dirigí mis tambaleantes pasos a la habitación de Tracy, preguntándome si no era mejor dejar las cosas claras entre los dos y poner las cartas boca arriba. Declararle mis sospechas hacia ella y dejarnos de secretos. No sería la primera vez que me pasaba esto, recordé amargamente. Me detuve delante de su puerta dispuesto a destapar esta farsa, con sólo abrirla.

Pero me fallaba un poco el equilibro en las piernas debido al alcohol, mi mano no estaba tan firme cómo lo deseaba cuando se aproximó al picaporte y mi mente estaba embotada con tantas dudas sobre Tracy. Y recordé el protocolo de La Compañía en el momento más inoportuno de esa oscura noche sin luna, debía de llamar a la central y que se pusieran en contacto con el Haitiano en Primatech Paper.

Resoplé de resignación y me encaminé a mi habitación, dejando las ideas que me rondaban varios pasos atrás. Posiblemente estaría muy ocupado el equipo de Texas, borrando todas las pruebas de vida de Sara Ellis y escondiendo cualquier indicio de su poder de persuasión de las memorias de todos sus conocidos. Examiné de un breve vistazo la vacía habitación y dejé la pistola encima de la cama junto al colgante de María, después de echar el cierre a la puerta. Me senté perezosamente en el filo de la colcha, quitándome la camisa sudada. Tras restregarme las cuencas de los ojos y ver que no lograba despejarme, me levanté para enjuagarme un poco la cara con el agua fresca y clara del lavabo.

Pero un ruidito me sobrecogió y me despejó de golpe.

Un sonido de chasquido metálico que conocía a la perfección, pero que era descorazonador escucharlo a espaldas de mí. El sonido de mi Colt del calibre 45 al quitar el seguro y deslizar la corredera, con una bala en la recámara lista para disparar.

Durante una fracción de segundo antes de escuchar su voz, supe dos cosas realmente importantes. La primera: que María Santos **jamás** se equivocaba, que su don iba más allá de lo que había imaginado en mi estúpida cabezota. Y la segunda: que yo había cometido un tremendo error al cerrar los ojos y bajar la guardia, un error en un trabajo que se pagan muy caros. No me había acordado de las enseñanzas de mi maestro, Kaito Nakamura.

_«Mantén siempre los ojos abiertos, la clave puede estar delante de tus narices»_ María Santos no se parecía en nada a otros precog con los que nos habíamos encontrado. Ella no huía de la lucha, se enfrentaba y siempre ganaba. Lo que yo había visto cómo una huida de nosotros, en realidad sólo había sido una finta para dar un golpe mejor.

—Vuélvase lentamente con los brazos en alto —ordenó Santos reciamente en portugués, dejé a un lado en mi mente las preguntas acerca de cómo se había colado en la habitación. Ella podía hacerlo, si había un modo de conseguirlo, ella lo hacía. Debía de llevar horas esperando agazapada en la habitación, escondida hasta que llegara el momento de actuar.

_«¿¡Horas!?»_ pensé al ver su rostro alerta.

Ella tal vez veía más allá.

Había un fallo en el protocolo que La Compañía había ideado para los precognoscentes, desde el incidente de Nuevo México. Y María lo había encontrado. Lo que no lograba entender era por qué no disparaba la pistola sin más.

—Hable —exigió inmediatamente.

—No sé de qué… —comencé a balbucear intentando buscar una forma de escapar.

—No juegue conmigo, sabe lo que soy capaz de hacer —me cortó tajantemente observándome con sus oscuros y enérgicos ojos negros. Sosteniendo el arma con frialdad y precisión. Debía de dejar de pensar en escapar, ella me mataría antes de que pudiera encontrar una manera. Tenía que pensar de un modo similar al suyo, a la inversa. En vez de seguir el curso lógico de causa y efecto, buscar una explicación al hecho de que aún siguiera con vida.

—Y tú sabes lo que voy a decir antes de que lo diga. ¿Para qué quieres que hable? —pregunté notando el pulso acelerado de mi corazón en mis oídos.

—Le dejaré terminar sus frases. Y podrá salir con vida de aquí si dice las palabras correctas —explicó ella cogiendo con una mano el aro que había pertenecido a su padre y sosteniendo el arma con soltura apuntándome al mismo tiempo. No había duda de que ella no fallaría en su tiro, estando tan cerca y sabiendo mis movimientos anticipadamente.

—¿Por favor? —exclamé sarcásticamente con un leve temblor de mi voz.

—Su sentido del humor no le va a salvar de esta, señor Bilger —exclamó ella sosteniendo ante sí el colgante—. Jamás lo había dado por perdido, sabía que acabaría volviendo a mis manos —añadió contestando una pregunta que no había llegado a formularse, ni siquiera pensarse—. Haga sus preguntas y márchese de vuelta a casa.

_«¿Mis preguntas?»_ pensé sorprendido.

No lograba entender nada, hasta que recordé los relatos de la antigüedad.

Siempre había habido precog, desde los primeros Oráculos de Delfos o la Troyana Casandra. Y a ellos acudían peregrinos para que le respondieran sus preguntas. Tal vez era el método que ella utilizaba para obtener información. En vez de hacer las preguntas, me obligaba a que hablara para conocerme mejor.

—¿Hace cuánto que nos has visto llegar? —pregunté observando cómo su rostro se contraía de pura concentración, me preguntaba qué estarían viendo en ese instante sus ojos negros. Más allá del presente.

—Desde hace tres semanas, cuando murió Chandra Suresh —respondió ella con una sonrisa en sus labios. Me pregunté fugazmente si la siguiente duda que hubiera formulado habría sido acerca del genetista hindú. Era bastante sorprendente saber que había tenido tantísimo tiempo para prepararse este encuentro.

—¿Sabes a lo que hemos venido? —pregunté intentando mantenerme sereno ante ese insólito interrogatorio.

—Eso deberíais de preguntaros vosotros, no tenéis ni idea de lo que hacéis. Queréis capturarme, sacarme una muestra de sangre y convencerme de que me ofrecéis vuestra ayuda y un puesto dentro de vuestra Compañía. Pero fracasareis si seguís intentando reclutarme y la única solución a ese conflicto es esto —exclamó mostrándome algo que se sacó del bolsillo del pantalón, uno de nuestros viales de pruebas con una muestra de sangre. Su sangre, sin duda alguna. Y dejándola cuidadosamente encima de la delgada colcha.

—¿No quieres nuestra ayuda? —pregunté acongojado, con la mente funcionando a todo gas intentando comprender este último acto.

_«¿Sabría acerca de la investigación de Chandra? ¿Lo que significaba esa muestra de sangre dada con tanta ligereza? ¿Realmente iba a dejarme salir de ahí con vida?»_ eran preguntas que quería hacer, pero cuya respuesta temía.

—Vosotros no podéis ayudarme, no quiero que me ayudéis. Sois como ciegos ante la tormenta que se avecina —volvió a repetir esa extraña frase, que me intrigó.

—¿Qué significa eso último? —me agité nerviosamente, apoyando mi peso en uno de los pies y notando los brazos cansados de estar tanto tiempo en alto. Pero mi pistola seguía firmemente apuntándome y la voz cantante era la de María Santos.

—Va a haber muchos cambios en vuestra Compañía, cambios muy drásticos, en un futuro próximo. Y espero que hayas apostado por el caballo vencedor —exclamó dejándome perplejo.

_«¿Qué es lo que sabe de mí esta cría?»_ pensé viendo cómo su mirada denotaba una gran confianza. Estaba cogiéndole el gusto a usar su poder de esa manera en vez de utilizarlo en los combates. Y su expresión me recordó a la de un director de orquesta que se conoce la partitura al dedillo, antes del concierto.

—Pero esa no es la pregunta que realmente te interesa, ¿verdad, Jacob? —preguntó extrañamente, cuando me quedé unos segundos sin habla. Ahora daba la sensación de que me conociera de toda la vida.

—¿Molly se curará? —pregunté cuando dejé mi mente despejada unos instantes. Era muy desconcertante que abriera mi corazón ante esa desconocida, que le mostrara la mayor inquietud que agitaba mi alma, sólo para obtener una respuesta que no sabía si me regalaría con certeza.

—Haz bien tus preguntas, Jacob —exclamó con un deje de reproche que me recordó a la vez que había hecho un comentario similar a Tracy.

—¿Puedo hacer algo para que Molly se acabe curando? —rehice la pregunta después de unos momentos de reflexión.

—No insistas en algo que no es asunto tuyo, pero ella seguirá viviendo si tú intervienes —expresó confusamente esas palabras sin sentido. De improviso algo cambió en su semblante y el brillo de su mirada se tornó amenazador y peligroso—. ¡Cállate! —me silenció algo que no había pronunciado, sino que pronunciaría.

Intenté analizar improvisadamente ese arrebato.

Algo había cambiado en el hilo de la futura conversación, algo diría yo que sacaría el lado más agresivo de ella. Su mano extrañamente temblaba con el dedo en el gatillo, pero seguía afianzado firmemente. María escondió rápidamente el colgante de la vista y eso hizo que recordara algo importante, un consejo dado por un inesperado aliado.

—¡¿Por qué sigues preguntándolo?! —desvarió María viendo segundos antes el presente.

—¿Viste su muerte? —pregunté recordando las palabras de Amaro. "La única manera de llegar hasta ella es a través de su familia"—. ¿No pudiste impedirlo?

—¡CÁLLATE! —gritó ella con un resplandor demente en su mirada, apuntándome a la cabeza con mi arma.

—¿Tu madre murió y no pudiste curarla con la ayuda de los médicos? —pregunté lo que intentaba silenciarme—. ¿De nada sirvió que ganarás el campeonato?

—¡No me equivoqué! ¡Quería equivocarme en mi visión y no pude! —vociferó ella bajando el arma, pero yo ni pensé en acercarme. Tan sólo bajé los brazos agotados y observé el apesadumbrado semblante de María—. Ella enfermó porque vino a la ciudad, vino a la ciudad por mi campeonato y yo quería ganar el campeonato para evitar que enfermara. Y ese cerdo quería gastarse mi dinero y dejarla… —explotó rabiosamente entre balbuceos mirándome con angustia. Ella intentaba encontrar el sentido a algo que había sucedido en el pasado, cuando su mente estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ver el futuro—. ¿Por qué no vinisteis antes, por qué…?

—Yo también sé lo que es sentirme indefenso ante el destino. Ver que no puedes evitar que el rayo caiga —añadí recordando sus palabras y los meses en los que Amanda estuvo en el hospital.

—No puedo recordar muy bien el pasado, sólo recuerdo el futuro —exclamó ella revelándome su desgracia. Mis sospechas habían sido acertadas, había forzado excesivamente su aptitud.

Acerqué las manos lentamente hacia mi cartera y cogí una de las tarjetas con el número de teléfono de La Compañía. El hecho de que me dejara hacer este gesto sin alzar la pistola era bastante tranquilizador.

—No es para que nos llames, sino para que sepas dónde encontrarnos —aclaré observando el gesto conforme de ella segundos antes de decir esas palabras, su semblante se recompuso y sus lacrimosos ojos se contuvieron.

—Tal vez, cuando la tormenta haya pasado —exclamó Maria, sorbiéndose unas lágrimas que enjuagaban su nariz—. Aún te queda una última pregunta, Jacob. Antes de que nos despidamos —pronunció con el arma entre sus manos todavía, después de haberse guardado la tarjeta. No sabía qué otra pregunta personal proponerle y recordé la de mi compañera.

—¿Por qué no dejaste que nos marcháramos sin verte? —inquirí sopesadamente, esperando su respuesta.

—Sentía curiosidad, por ti. Por tu futuro. Me preguntaba por qué vas a matarla —exclamó en susurros María dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a la ventana.

—¿Matar a quien? —pregunté sin acordarme de que ya había hecho mi última pregunta. Ella no abrió la boca pero señaló con su mirada hacia la puerta que había a espaldas de mí. Justo en ese momento sonó un par de golpes leves en la hoja de la puerta, provocando que girase sobresaltado la cabeza en seguida.

—¿Jacob, te encuentras bien? —sonó diáfana la voz de mi compañera al otro lado de la puerta.

Pero Santos ya estaba en el alfeizar de la ventana dispuesta a salir, cuando me volví hacia ella y comprobé que la pistola estaba encima de la colcha. Me observó cincelando una sonrisa clara y transparente en su rostro, tal y como si acabara de ganar el campeonato, antes de brincar ágilmente al exterior. Y supe con seguridad que esa sonrisa era debido a algo que estaría por suceder.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_18 de Octubre de 2006; 21:00 Horas; Galería Deveaux, NYC, Nueva York_**

Jugar al gato y al ratón con el guarda nocturno del almacén estaba siendo bastante divertido. Me había desplazado varias veces seguidas en los pasillos sólo el tiempo suficiente para que me viera fugazmente en la oscuridad de la galería. Antes de que pudiera enfocar a las misteriosas siluetas que cruzaban rápidamente por los corredores.

—¡He llamado a la policía! —gritó el guarda asustado, al notar un repentino movimiento a su espalda—. ¡No hagan nada extraño! —añadió girándose rápidamente. Encendí la linterna en uno de los pasillos más alejados corriendo a toda velocidad una y otra vez, para continuar con mi particular plan. Decidí que ya era suficiente cuando escuché el sonido de las sirenas a varias manzanas de ahí, así que abrí las puertas de par en par de la salida trasera y me desplacé inmediatamente al lugar donde había dejado mi botín.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh…! —solté un gemido de excitación, cuando me quité el pasamontañas en mi apartamento de Manhattan y observé los tubos que contenían las pinturas, tirados encima de la cama y desparramados por toda la habitación—. ¡Me había olvidado de lo emocionante que era! —exclamé notando como la adrenalina fluía en mis venas, acelerando mi palpitante corazón. No tenía mucho tiempo para demorarme así que escondí rauda e improvisadamente todas las pinturas dentro del armario y me observé un instante en el espejo del interior de la puerta antes de cerrarla.

_«¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?»_ me pregunté sellando la bolsa de plástico que había empleado, antes de que el olor se impregnara en la habitación. No me cabía en la cabeza cómo se me había ocurrido guardarlos todo este tiempo en el refrigerador, junto al resto de cosas congeladas y la tarta de queso. Pero había resultado ser un plan más que perfecto, ahora sólo tenía que deshacerme de las huellas del delito y volver con Jacob. Me desplacé en un breve instante a orillas del río Hudson, observando con deleite la panorámica de la isla de Manhattan iluminada y los lancé con todas mis fuerzas en medio de la oscuridad de la noche. Sólo cuando escuché dos leves chapoteos en las oscuras aguas, emprendí el viaje a Brasil en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La habitación del hotel se encontraba tal y cómo la había dejado una hora antes, aunque tuve la sensación de que alguien andaba al otro de la puerta alejándose sigilosamente. En Brasil no tenían horario de verano y aún eran las ocho y poco de la noche, por lo que sin quererlo también había "viajado en el tiempo" de un modo bastante curioso, cuando miré sorprendida el reloj de la mesita del hotel. Me quité los guantes de látex que había utilizado en Nueva York y los tiré a la papelera del cuarto de baño, mientras me sacaba apresuradamente la ropa y me deshacía la coleta desenredándome los nudos de mis rizos.

Ahora mismo, en Nueva York, la policía estaría acordonando la galería de arte, revisando cada una de las dependencias y hablando con el sobresaltado guarda nocturno, que había sido único testigo de mi perfecto robo. Seguramente en menos de media hora se percatarían de qué obras habrían sido sustraídas y realizarían una intempestiva llamada a Simone informándole del hurto. La verdad es que no había pensado en un principio en ella, no sería una buena publicidad para los negocios de la familia Deveaux.

_«¡Es mi vida lo que está en juego!»_ pensé recordándome que mi futuro estaba plasmado en esos cuadros, mientras el agua tibia de la ducha me aliviaba el dolor de espalda, por acarrear tantos bultos de la galería a mi apartamento. Deseaba poder verlos minuciosa y tranquilamente, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo para intervenir. E inspeccionarlos, uno por uno, en la galería habría sido una locura.

Tras adecentarme, maquillarme y vestirme con un traje de noche de color rosa pálido y escote palabra de honor, que había traído en mi equipaje. Me encaminé hacia la habitación de Jacob, ensayando mentalmente la disculpa por mi anterior comportamiento tan desconsiderado. Tendría que mantener las distancias con mi compañero en todo momento, ya que sus continuos lapsus eran muy preocupantes y reveladores.

No sabía de qué modo podían llegar a afectarle a largo plazo, puesto que jamás nadie había estado tan expuesto a mi falta de tratamiento. Además, temía que La Compañía advirtiese los síntomas en Jacob y nos pidieran un análisis de sangre a ambos. En cuanto observaran que nuestros niveles de neurotransmisores eran anómalos, descubrirían en qué había empleado mi habilidad estos últimos meses.

Cuando llegué a la puerta de su habitación me pareció escuchar una voz femenina hablando en susurros. Mi curiosidad me superó y pegué la oreja a la madera de la puerta percibiendo la voz de Jacob, preguntando tembloroso en portugués algo que no logré entender. Pero la voz femenina no volvió a escucharse y me pregunté si no me la había imaginado.

—¿Jacob, te encuentras bien? —pregunté despegando la cara de la puerta y escuchando el extraño silencio que se hizo hasta que Jacob descorrió la cerradura.

—¿Tracy? ¿Eres tú…? —me preguntó sobrecogido cuando se asomó descamisado por la rendija de la puerta. Tenía un brillo temeroso en su mirada que me espeluznó. No era su habitual estampa: serena, imperturbable y templada que resistía cualquier contratiempo. Daba la sensación de que se tratara de un niño indefenso que acababa de ver al hombre del saco.

—Pues claro que soy yo. ¿Quién si no? —pregunté indagando en su expresión, no se parecía a uno de los lapsus mentales que le había inducido. Más bien se asemejaba a un tremendo sobresalto que le había impresionado fuertemente, un sobresalto provocado por mí.

—Tu cara… el cardenal… —dijo Jacob parpadeando cansinamente, con la voz arrastrada. Una boqueada de whisky y vermú de sus labios me vino al rostro.

—El maquillaje hace milagros en las manos expertas —exclamé con júbilo, viendo que le costaba enfocarme con la mirada.

—¿Por qué has llamado? —preguntó ojeando el marco de la puerta atentamente.

—Es lo que me enseñaron mis padres de pequeña, no entrar en las habitaciones sin llamar antes —exclamé jocosamente, insinuando el incidente de las llaves en Belem. Pero Jacob no mostró señales de reaccionar ante la chanza—. Quería invitarte a cenar, si no te importa que te invite, claro. Aunque no sé si has cenado todavía.

—No… quiero decir que no he cenado todavía y sí… esto… sí, me gustaría que… esto, no me importa que me invites. Pero es que… verás… —exclamó aturullado mi compañero, perturbado al verme de cuerpo entero. Él presentaba un aspecto bastante descuidado, sólo con el pantalón pesquero y sin las zapatillas. E intentaba escudarse tras la puerta de la habitación.

—Ya veo —exclamé divertidamente al leer entre líneas, acababa de pillar a Jacob con las manos en la masa cómo quién dice. Por lo que se ve a mi viejo compañero le iba la marcha—. He escuchado voces. ¿Hay alguien más en la habitación, verdad? —pregunté intentando disimular un sonrisa socarrona en los labios, sospechando que ese alguien sería alguna atractiva mujer conocida en la barra del bar. Mi compañero había decidido echar una cana al aire, pensando que no le pillaría.

—Sí… no… quiero decir… —comenzó a decir liado—… te lo explicaré todo. Espérame en el restaurante, no tardaré mucho.

_«¿No tardarás mucho?»_ me pregunté viendo cómo cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Definitivamente, Jacob era un hombre de palabra, puesto que en menos de media hora ya se encontraba en el restaurante bien vestido, afeitado y oliendo a colonia, cuando una de las mesas del local ya estaba libre. Reponiéndose de su cogorza admirablemente.

—¿Has pedido ya el primer plato? —me preguntó sentándose en la silla después de hacerme un pequeño gesto cortés y señas al camarero para que se acercara.

—No, te estaba esperando. Pero… ¿Se puede saber qué te ha ocurrido antes? —pregunté observando su rostro que volvía a tener de nuevo el mismo temple firme, aunque en cierto modo sus ojos me rehuían todavía.

—Nada fuera de lo común. Sólo he estado a punto de morir a manos de María Santos con mi propia pistola. Lo de todos los días… ¡Quisiera proponerte un brindis por finalizar nuestra misión! —exclamó velozmente Jacob cuando trajeron una botella de champán. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ante sus palabras ya la había abierto.

—¿Hemos terminado la misión? —pregunté con un nudo en la garganta al ver la fogosidad de su mirada, cuando Jacob llenó mi copa de champán. Y él estrictamente movió la cabeza de manera afirmativa.

—Brindo por el Destino —exclamó alzando su copa y esperando que yo imitara su gesto—. Porque sea posible cambiarlo tan fácilmente cómo verlo venir —añadió cuando entrecrucé las copas con él, con una amenazadora mirada en sus pupilas.

—También brindo por ello —exclamé abrumada por esa extraña coincidencia, bebiendo de mi champán un pequeño sorbo.

—¿Qué tal estará la ternera? —preguntó retóricamente en voz baja mi compañero al ojear el menú, antes de comenzar a relatarme su encuentro con María Santos. En tanto que yo rememoraba el eco del chapoteo del agua cuando Jacob volvió a llenar su copa generosamente de champán. El sonido de los dos dedos cercenados de uno de los clones de Michael Connor, al caer sobre las frías aguas del río Hudson.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_19 de Octubre de 2006; 16:01 Horas; Edificio Kirby, NYC, Nueva York_**

Robert Bishop pasaba las páginas del informe lenta y pausadamente, releyendo al parecer cada uno de los párrafos de una manera concienzuda y metódica. De vez en cuando emitía un "Uhúm" ronco intercalado por varios "Ejém" y otros ruiditos guturales producidos por su garganta seca, mientras su cabeza asentía inconscientemente al ver lo que había escrito.

—¿De verdad es esta tu recomendación final? —preguntó Bishop después carraspear sonoramente.

—Sí —exclamé lacónicamente al ver el gesto crítico de mi superior.

—Según tu informe, su habilidad es el mayor exponente de lo que la precognición puede dar de sí. Que jamás has visto un espécimen con una habilidad tan desarrollada en ese campo. Que seguramente el estudio que hizo Chandra Suresh sobre la posibilidad de ver el futuro esté centrado en ella, exclusivamente… —comenzó a recitar Bishop dejando el informe encima del escritorio de caoba, mirándome gravemente a través de sus gafas de montura negra.

—Conjeturo que poseerá todos los elementos genéticos relacionados con la precognición. Y sospecho que María Santos es una cepa pura de esos rasgos, posee su máximo potencial genético. Igual que Hiro Nakamura posee el máximo potencial en la manipulación espacio-temporal. Pero sólo son sospechas, nada más —añadí viendo que Robert estaba molesto por esas palabras.

—¡Y también pretendes que la dejemos ahí en Brasil, sabiendo todo lo que sabe de nosotros! —exclamó Bishop tempestuosamente unos segundos después.

—No pretendo nada, recomiendo —le expliqué observando su rostro contraído, así como los duros y severos ojos azules que me examinaban—. Si vamos a por ella, nos destruirá. Así de simple.

—¿No será que te estás ablandando con la edad, Jake? —preguntó cáusticamente intentando comprender el motivo del anexo que había incluido en mi informe. Le faltaban ciertos datos interesantes, pero había escrito con todo lujo de detalles la manera en que nos había dejado fuera de combate y el momento en el que me desarmó ante mis narices. Y debía de creer que era el miedo lo que me motivaba a escribirlo, pero era el sentido común.

—María Santos está fuera de nuestras posibilidades. Si ella decidiera unirse a nosotros, lo hará bajo sus propias reglas —exclamé recordando la tarjeta de presentación que ella había admitido. Lo más probable es que no la veríamos venir, igual que uno de sus ganchos.

—Tal vez… tengas razón, sólo tal vez —rumió entre dientes Bishop, mirándome de refilón. Algo estaba maquinándose en su mente y casi podía oír los engranajes de su cabeza haciendo tic-tac—. ¿Algo más que quieras decirme acerca de la misión? —inquirió segundos después, alzando vigorosamente las cejas.

Bajo esa humilde pregunta, se escondía un significado más retorcido de lo que uno podía imaginarse. Era una indirecta que a menudo empleaba para pedirme información extraoficial. Cualquier cosa que no queríamos que quedase registrada en los archivos de La Compañía, ni declarada en los informes oficiales. Oscuros secretos que le "confesaba". No para redimir mis acciones, sino para implicarle en mis trapos sucios.

—No, está todo en el informe —mentí perfectamente sabiendo por su expresión reservaba y atenta que no lograba pillarme en mi engaño. No iba contarle acerca del vaticinio que había realizado María, si quería conocer el futuro de La Compañía, que fuera a Brasil en persona.

—¿Qué tal lo estás llevando con Tracy? —preguntó después de unos instantes en los que estuvo tamborileando la mesa con un diminuto abrecartas de oro—. Ya sé que siempre es difícil adaptarse a un nuevo compañero. Pero espero que os estéis acomodando el uno al otro —añadió después de ver mi expresión de consternación, al no comprender de qué estaba hablando exactamente.

—Está resultando ser una excelente sustituta de James. Bueno, tiene bastantes cualidades para este trabajo. Rapidez de pensamiento, usa todos los recursos a su disposición, escoge acertadamente sus opciones, es asertiva a la hora de acatar las órdenes que le doy… —comencé a enumerar sus puntos fuertes—… está en buena forma física… —_«No me cabe duda»_ pensé para mis adentros—… tiene un carácter investigador y curioso, que a menudo le motiva a indagar…

—Y que te saca de quicio, ¿verdad? —atajó con una media sonrisa, Bishop. Al percatarse de que mi último comentario no había sido un halago. Asentí encogiéndome de hombros resignado y soltamos una breve carcajada después de ese pequeño respiro—. Lo tiene en su sangre, Jake. Nació para este trabajo. Y espero que sigas teniendo la misma opinión de ella cuando finalice su periodo de prueba.

—¿Querrás decir cuando _sobreviva_ a su periodo de prueba? —le corregí, observando la sonrisa campechana que lucía. No era ningún secreto que la vida media de los agentes novatos de La Compañía no era mayor de tres meses. El periodo que llamábamos "de prueba", hasta que se curtiera un poco y aprendiera a sobrevivir.

—Sí, es lo que quería decir. Bueno, este trabajo no se para nunca. Así que ya sabes… ¡A trabajar! —dijo acompañándome a la salida de su despacho. No le había hablado de la predicción de Santos acerca de Tracy, ni de las sospechas que tenía, cuando había tenido oportunidad.

_«¡Si voy a matar a mi compañera, debe de ser por una maldita razón!»_ especulé mientras me dirigía a nuestro despacho en su búsqueda.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_19 de Octubre de 2006; 18:02 Horas; Edificio Kirby, NYC, Nueva York_**

A pesar del dolor en mis hombros y del entumecimiento de mis dedos con cada intento, notaba una descarga de adrenalina cada vez que apretaba el gatillo de la semiautomática. Importaba poco que apenas pudiera oír mis propios quejidos, con el atronador sonido de las detonaciones y los eficaces auriculares amortiguadores en los oídos. Ni tampoco me importaba que estuviera fallando en casi todos los disparos que realizaba.

Tan sólo notaba el retroceso del arma, una y otra vez, en mis firmes manos. Sin ningún pensamiento en la cabeza que me perturbara. Resultaba ser un ejercicio más eficaz que mis matutinos entrenamientos. Me olvidaba de dónde estaba, e incluso de qué hora era. Pero sí recordaba quien era yo, era quien empuñaba esa arma y disparaba a esa diana. Concentrándome exclusivamente en el blanco dibujado, que simulaba una figura armada.

_«Uno, Dos y Tres»_ pensaba y repetía incesantemente fijándome en los números escritos y apuntando a ellos. Cuyos puntos representaban respectivamente el arma, el torso y la cabeza del blanco. Únicamente se agotaba ese momento de claridad mental, cuando el arma se descargaba al completo después de siete disparos. O cuando acercaba el blanco con los controles y observaba los pocos tiros que había acertado de chiripa. Era en esos momentos cuando resoplaba asqueada por mi nulidad.

—No me habría imaginado nunca que te encontraría en la galería de tiro —exclamó francamente sorprendido Jacob, con un periódico debajo del brazo, cuando paré a revisar mis logros. Debía de haber entrado mucho tiempo antes, pero no me había dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ese instante.

—Quería practicar un poco, Jacob. Pero soy un fracaso —declaré, enseñándole la diana que mostraba sólo tres míseros aciertos, a cien pies. Dos de ellos en puntos diferentes a dónde había querido apuntar—. No logro acostumbrarme a la pistola.

—Creo que es demasiado grande para ti. De nada te sirve un arma tan contundente, si no aciertas jamás. Veamos que tenemos aquí —exclamó mi compañero acercándose a la vitrina de las armas y examinándolas detenidamente—. Smith & Weston, no, creo que no te van los revólveres. Glock, tampoco. Serías un peligro ambulante. ¿Sig-Sauer, tal vez? —preguntó volviéndose hacia mí, pero yo me encogí de hombros remolonamente. Para mi todas me parecían iguales y Jacob decidió escoger por si sólo al verme responder de esa manera—. Prueba con esta —añadió pasándome una pistola con acabado negro mate, que tenía un peso más reducido que la Colt que había estado probando.

—¿Qué es, una 9mm? —pregunté notando el tacto rugoso de la culata y observando la longitud más corta del cañón que el modelo de 1911.

—Sí, es una Heckler & Koch, una marca alemana. La utilizan nuestros equipos de asalto como arma de apoyo —comenzó a explicar preparando uno de los cargadores. Examiné atentamente la abertura del cañón, reparando amilanada en que se podía acoplar un silenciador adicional. Pero había que admitir que se adaptaba con mayor facilidad a mi mano y apenas me costaba alcanzar el gatillo, sin forzar la posición natural de los dedos. Jacob tenía buen ojo en esto—. A ver cómo te las apañas —añadió instruyéndome brevemente en el método de recarga y retirada de los seguros, cuando terminó de prepararla con quince proyectiles en su interior.

Disparar en la galería de tiro estando a solas había sido una cosa y hacerlo bajo la supervisión de Jacob era otra muy diferente. Aunque sabía que había estado observándome antes, me sentía cómo si me estuviera haciendo un examen, con los cascos puestos en la cabeza amortiguando su voz. Me iba a evaluar y criticar a cada movimiento que realizase y quizá se deleitaría en mis errores.

Pero dejé la mente en blanco y empuñé el arma metódicamente. Acomodando la postura de mis piernas lista para el empuje. Seguidamente enfilé las miras de los dos extremos con el objetivo número Uno. Y finalmente apreté el gatillo, notando el retroceso del arma, que en esta ocasión fue directo hacia atrás de una manera equilibrada, sin provocar que el cañón se alzara involuntariamente. Contuve la respiración y volví a apuntar rápidamente pero esta vez al siguiente número. Tal y como había hecho anteriormente.

E igual que antes mis disparos fallaron, aunque esta vez al menos dieron en el cartón blanco.

—Espera un momento, Tracy. Empuñas bien el arma, pero hay un par de cosas en las que fallas —me interrumpió al realizar mi tercer disparo, acercándose rápidamente tras de mí. Y antes de que pudiera pedir explicaciones me sujetaba de ambos muñecas delicadamente, rodeándome con sus grandes brazos alrededor de mi espalda—. No tenses los antebrazos, ni las muñecas —dijo corrigiéndome ligeramente mi postura y acariciándome suavemente con sus ásperas manos sobre mis brazos descubiertos. Haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina al notar la frialdad de sus yemas—. Todos los músculos de los brazos deben de absorber el retroceso de una manera elástica pero firme. Si no lo haces así, sólo lograras que te cargues los hombros de mala manera —exclamó a sabiendas, moviendo paulatinamente sus frías manos hacia mis doloridos hombros. Mientras percibía su profunda y cálida respiración en mi nuca, la cual provocaba que una agradable descarga de electricidad recorriese mi columna vertebral de arriba abajo. Me giré para contemplar su rostro cuando apoyó ambas manos en mis hombros, y él me observó atentamente durante una fracción de segundo en el que nuestros ojos se encontraron, a pocas pulgadas el uno del otro—. Prueba ahora —exclamó apartando sus manos y su mirada al darse cuenta que había atravesado mi espacio personal, dando un par de pasos atrás.

Volví a ponerme en posición segundos después de recobrar la compostura. Apuntando y sosteniendo el arma tal y como me había indicado. Justo después del primer disparo contemplé, sin dar crédito de mí misma, que la bala había dado en el blanco.

—No contengas la respiración antes de disparar, deja que la detonación te sorprenda —me aconsejó seguidamente al ver que de nuevo apuntaba al blanco—. No intentes apresurarte, dispara lentamente de uno en uno. Con la práctica aprenderás a disparar con mayor celeridad —añadió al ver que comenzaba a entusiasmarme con los aciertos. Seguí practicando, un tiro tras otro, sin prestar atención a lo que hacía Jacob al ver que dejaba de darme consejos y acertando más atinadamente en los objetivos. Cuando la corredera se deslizó abruptamente mostrando la recámara vacía, me giré hacia Jacob quien ya había preparado otro cargador listo para el entrenamiento—. Continúa —me ordenó observando la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en mis labios.

—Parece que se me da bien —exclamé excitada y satisfecha después de terminar con el otro cargador, los últimos seis disparos los había realizado en dos rápidas secuencias de los tres blancos.

Y no había fallado ninguno.

—Sí, no está mal —apuntó Jacob, observando la diana perforada con una expresión incómoda. Tan sólo cinco disparos se habían desviado completamente de blanco. Y había logrado dar de lleno en el blanco dieciocho de los treinta tiros. No estaba mal; estaba fenomenal.

—Seguro que tú lo haces mejor —le reté punzantemente, cuando alzó la mirada. Él asintió con la cabeza de una manera animada y colocó otra diana. Comprobó brevemente la pistola Colt, mientras la máquina iba desplazando el blanco hasta los cien pies. Justo cuando se paró el mecanismo, alzó el arma efectuando tres rápidos y coordinados disparos.

—Son muchas horas de práctica las necesarias para lograr ser un buen tirador, Tracy. Pero no te preocupes. Tienes lo que se dice, "la suerte del novato" a tu favor —exclamó resueltamente Jacob, manipulando los controles para acercar la diana.

—Sí, no está mal —chisté imitando su mismo tono de antes, cuando el objetivo se acercó a poco distancia de nosotros—. Dos de tres. Debes tener razón, Jacob. Tan sólo es "la suerte del novato" —añadí al ver que Jacob había acertado en los puntos Uno y Dos. Pero que el tercero, el de la cabeza, se había desviado un pie de distancia. La expresión de mi compañero se endureció ante esa pequeña broma y volvió a colocar la diana en su sitio.

—A ver si puedes acertar a esto. Un sólo disparo en el blanco Tres —añadió con el ceño fruncido, colocando la diana a tan sólo diez pies de distancia. Y preparando la semiautomática Heckler con un único proyectil en la recámara.

—A esta distancia no voy a fallar, Jacob —declaré al ver que estaba picado porque le había podido superar.

—Apunta y dispara —mandó secamente mi compañero, señalando de manera imprecisa a la zona de tiro. Alcé la pistola fanfarronamente, tomándome algo de tiempo para asegurar el blanco. Pero Jacob me interrumpió, antes de que pudiera apretar decidida el gatillo—. Entre los ojos.

_«¿Qué?»_ pensé paralizada de golpe.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —pregunté quedamente, bajando el cañón del arma. Y una sensación de opresión me surcaba el estómago por esas atroces palabras.

—A esta distancia le verás los ojos, a quien estés disparando. Imagínate que el blanco tiene dibujado unos ojos y dispara en medio —me ordenó serena pero inflexiblemente mi compañero. Volví a cuadrarme delante de la diana y alcé la pistola, pero mis dedos no lograban acercarse al gatillo.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes con este entrenamiento? —pregunté con voz trémula, después de unos tensos segundos en los que noté el latido de mi corazón golpeando mis sienes palpitantemente.

—Ponerte a prueba, Tracy. Siempre te he estado poniendo a prueba, aunque tú no lo supieras —pronunció Jacob con un tonillo sardónico en la frase. Me estaba mirando fijamente, lo notaba igual de abrasador que cuando percibí su aliento. Su mirada clavada en mi cogote, mientras mis manos temblaban intentando mostrarse firmes.

_«¿Qué es lo que está insinuando? ¿Lo sabe todo?»_ me pregunté queriendo desviar la mirada hacia él y descubrir si no estaba echándose un farol. El pánico se apoderó de mí durante unos instantes, al darme cuenta de que estábamos a solas, sin testigos de lo que hiciésemos. De improviso se me aclaró la situación en mi mente, tal y como me había pasado antes de que viniera Jacob. Me encontraba con un arma en las manos, una sola bala en la recámara y los ojos que estaba imaginando dibujados en el blanco eran demasiado parecidos a los de mi compañero.

Apreté el gatillo con todos los músculos en tensión y cerrando los párpados fuertemente. Tras unos instantes en los que rondó por mi mente la idea de volverme y apuntar a Jacob entre ceja y ceja. El disparo falló, por supuesto, apenas se acercó a la silueta dibujada que imitaba a una persona.

—¡He fallado, no valgo para esto! ¿Estás contento ya? —protesté cabreada, volviéndome y mirando cabizbajamente el semblante conforme de Jacob. Dejé la pistola descargada en sus manos y me dirigí ofendida hacia la salida.

—Lamento si te molesta, pero Thompson me enseñó a disparar así —pronunció Jacob instantes después de que le diese la espalda. Me paré en seco, cuando capté en su tono una advertencia: El entrenamiento no acabaría hasta que él no lo dijera—. Disparar desde lejos a una persona es fácil, es cómo hacerlo con dianas. Donde se comprueba la experiencia es de cerca. Cuando matas a alguien viéndole los ojos, también se muere una parte de ti, una parte irremplazable. Y ese esqueleto te persigue de por vida —me lanzó ese ultimátum, mientras guardaba las armas en la vitrina.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que eres un pesimista? —pregunté con un falso tono de burla, mirándole de soslayo. Sabía muy bien lo que mi compañero estaba queriéndome enseñar. No debía de mostrar una actitud tan frívola ante la muerte, debía de ser más responsable de mis actos.

—No, qué va. De hecho, siempre procuro mirar el lado bueno de las cosas —exclamó Jacob, volviéndose hacia mí resueltamente.

—¿Y cuál es?

—Una vez lo has hecho una vez, es más fácil volver a repetirlo —dijo tajantemente Jacob, mientras que yo tragaba saliva con esfuerzo. Volví a reanudar mis pasos con Jacob a mi lado, recordando el impulso homicida que me había sacudido en el momento que apunté mentalmente a sus ojos—. Pero no he venido para sermonearte, Tracy. Tenemos trabajo que hacer —explicó pasándome el periódico New York Times y señalando la portada. Examiné brevemente los titulares mientras salíamos de la galería de tiro, leyendo en voz baja y apresurada las letras de imprenta.

—¿Nasdaq ha bajado dos enteros? —pregunté de improviso, sin entender el motivo de la expresión inquieta de Jacob por esa noticia bursátil.

—Más abajo. Han robado en la Galería Deveaux la pasada madrugada. —comenzó a explicar y se detuvo a mi lado cuando me quedé paralizada en el sitio al ver el titular.

_«¡Salgo en la primera página!»_ pensé abrumada al ver que Jacob me observaba atentamente.

—¡Conozco a la propietaria de la galería! ¡Simone Deveaux es amiga mía! —expresé arrebatadamente segundos después, para disimular mi sobresalto.

—Lo sabemos, por eso mismo nos envían a nosotros. Tenemos que entrevistar a tu amiga y descubrir quién y qué han robado en la exposición —departió mientras le acompañaba hacia los aparcamientos.

—¿Y nosotros qué pintamos ahí? —pregunté evaluando el gesto rendido que me devolvía Jacob, cuando montamos en mi coche. Sospechaba que La Compañía mandaría a alguien a investigar, pero jamás se me habría pasado por la cabeza que investigaría el propio robo que había perpetrado. No me podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte.

—Charles Deveaux era uno de los fundadores de La Compañía. Tenemos que comprobar si se hizo un envío el mes pasado. Unos cuadros muy importantes, que no deben caer en manos ajenas —exclamó Jacob sin entrar en detalles, sobre las pinturas de Isaac. Aquello era un serio contratiempo, podía haber cometido un delito para nada, si mis pinturas habían acabado afuera—. ¿Otra vez? ¿No crees que te estás pasando? Esta es la tercera que veo que te tomas desde que hicimos el viaje de vuelta esta mañana —exclamó Jacob cuando volví a sacar el tarro de píldoras y me eché una a la boca. Le miré con apatía antes de poner en marcha el motor del coche e introducirnos de lleno en el abrumador tráfico del centro de Manhattan bajo la lluvia. Jacob al menos ya no mostraba más lapsus de memoria desde que había vuelto al tratamiento, parecía encontrarse en buenas condiciones.

—¿Y esos cuadros, qué tienen de importante? —pregunté como de pasada, después de dar un bocinazo a un desgraciado taxista hindú que me había adelantado a destiempo.

—Pertenecen a alguien muy "especial" —contestó Jacob revisando una lista de portes que había anotado en su bloc.

_«¿Habría funcionado todo el plan?»_ pensaba amedrentada, cuando ya nos estábamos acercando al edificio Deveaux.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_19 de Octubre de 2006; 19:16 Horas; Galería Deveaux, NYC, Nueva York_**

Las puertas del establecimiento estaban cercadas por el cordón policial, y se podía advertir el trasiego de una multitud de agentes que entraban y salían de las dependencias, con identificaciones colgando del cuello. En los exteriores podían verse la presencia de varios periodistas y fotógrafos que husmeaban como perros sarnosos en busca de un hueso que roer. Esperando ansiosos la oportunidad de obtener algo con lo que vender más tiradas, abrigados con chubasqueros y con sus cámaras debajo de los paraguas para protegerse del aguacero que estaba cayendo. Tracy y yo pasamos ante ellos fingiendo la mayor naturalidad posible, pero durante unos instantes me dio la impresión de que alguien había fijado el objetivo de una de las cámaras Reflex en nosotros.

—No puede pasar sin autorización —profirió rotundamente, un guardia uniformado de tráfico que vigilaba el punto de control a la entrada.

—Somos los abogados de Simone Deveaux, nos ha llamado para asesorarla —dije rebuscando en el interior de mi chaqueta una de las tarjetas falsas del bufete de Arthur Petrelli. Tracy me miró curiosamente durante la fracción de segundo en el que el policía examinaba la tarjeta. Pero su expresión volvió a recomponerse cuando el vigilante alzó la vista de nuevo. Poco después, el policía hizo una llamada de comprobación a través de la radio esperando órdenes.

—Pueden pasar, están esperándoles —consintió el agente, dándonos paso inmediatamente.

—¿Tienes tarjetas de presentación para todo? —me preguntó Tracy reservadamente, al dejar atrás al agente de la ley. Me encogí de hombros levemente y le hice un gesto como diciendo _«Cosas de ser tu superior»_, mientras le seguía los pasos hasta la oficina de la heredera de Charles Deveaux. Nos interceptaron dos agentes de la ley, antes de que la pudiésemos ver. Uno de ellos era un hombre afroamericano de unos cincuenta y pocos años, con bolsas ligeramente hinchadas en los ojos y un ancho semblante salpicado de pequeñas manchitas oscuras. El otro hombre estaba a espaldas de nosotros cuando nos acercamos.

—Agente especial Black del FBI… —se presentó en el momento que se percató de nuestra presencia y se giró hacia nosotros. Debía de tener unos treinta y cinco, caucásico con rasgos hispanos, pelo rizado y ojos también castaños, con un mentón cuadrado y una perilla angulosa—… y el detective Fuller de la policía de Nueva York. Todavía no hemos hablado con su cliente, no se inquiete.

—Jacob Bilger de "Petrelli y asociados" y mi asistenta, Tracy Chobham —exclamé correspondiéndoles a mano que me ofrecían—. ¿FBI? ¿Es quizá un caso federal? —pregunté asépticamente, observando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Tracy se arremolinaba nerviosa ante ese revés. Más nerviosa se hubiera mostrado si supiera que el apellido Petrelli, junto con el bufete de abogados, estaba siendo investigado por el FBI por posible vinculación a los negocios mafiosos de Daniel Linderman en las Vegas.

—Hemos encontrado pruebas que así lo confirman —exclamó reticentemente el detective de policía, con una voz grave y nasal—. Y la declaración del guarda de seguridad, nos ha hecho sospechar…

—¿Estaba presente algún abogado cuando le tomaron declaración? —intervino Tracy dirigiéndole una perspicaz mirada al detective y al agente del FBI. Aunque me dio la impresión de que le estaba echando el ojo de otra manera muy distinta, al último de estos dos.

—No, el guarda no lo vio necesario —respondió Black mirándonos con una expresión latosa, en especial a Tracy. Nunca me gustaba interpretar el papel de abogado, a nadie les caen bien.

—Quisiera echar un vistazo a la declaración, solamente para revisarla —añadí al ver que el detective Fuller mascullaba algo por lo bajo al oír mi petición.

—Por supuesto, le daremos una copia en cuanto hablemos con la señorita Deveaux —explicó Black con una media sonrisa forzada, dándonos paso hasta la oficina. Simone no dio signos de reconocerme, hacía mucho tiempo que Charles había sido mi superior y él procuraba no mezclar la familia con La Compañía. Tan sólo en un par de ocasiones me había visto y ella era muy joven entonces como para advertir algo del verdadero trabajo de su padre.

—¿Tracy, qué haces aquí? —preguntó Simone, frunciendo el entrecejo asombrada al ver a mi compañera. Y el desconcierto se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, que alternaban la mirada entre nosotros dos.

—Somos tus abogados —exclamó Tracy, sentándose a su lado y explicándole en susurros la situación, antes de proceder con la declaración.

El agente Black no perdía el tiempo y ya se estaba acomodando en una butaca al otro lado del escritorio que ocupaba Simone, sacando una pequeña grabadora y dictando a continuación una entrada en la cinta.

—Agente John Black del FBI entrevistando a Simone Deveaux en presencia de sus abogados. 7:35 PM, 19 de octubre de 2006. Disculpe las molestias pero he supuesto que preferiría que le tomase declaración aquí, en vez de en la comisaría —se explicó Black acomodándose en la butaca—. Sólo serán unas cuantas preguntas rutinarias.

—Sí, siga… quiero decir, pregunte —exclamó Simone presa de los nervios, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse un poco. Black revisó brevemente las notas que tenía apuntadas en una libreta.

—¿Dónde estuvo usted ayer entre las ocho y las nueve de la noche? —preguntó sin tapujos Black. Simone miró entristecida a Tracy durante unos instantes, pero ella le animó con un breve gesto para que respondiera.

—En la Clínica Hermes, visitando a un… amigo enfermo, Peter Petrelli, que fue ingresado allí. Estuve allí hasta que terminó el horario de visitas a las ocho y media. Después me fui a mi casa… me llevó su hermano Nathan, en su coche. La habitación es la 713, si quieren confirmarlo —exclamó Simone manteniéndose serena de una manera admirable.

—¿Cuál ha sido el volumen de obras sustraídas? —exclamó Black alzando la cabeza y mirando a Simone inquisitivamente.

—Cincuenta y dos pinturas de varios artistas, tasadas en más de dos millones. Pero todas se encontraban aseguradas —respondió Simone después de suspirar profundamente, mientras Tracy recogía inquieta una de las copias de los listados y me la pasaba disimuladamente. Al tiempo que el agente Black hacía lo propio con la fotocopia que le había suministrado y enarcaba una ceja crítica ligeramente—. Entraron en el almacén y se llevaron todas las obras que expusimos durante el mes de abril.

—¿Han tenido algún robo anteriormente, en la galería? —preguntó Black, anotando taquigráficamente todo cuanto decía Simone.

—No, nunca. Esta es la primera vez y ha sido un golpe demasiado duro. Algunas de esas pinturas valen más de lo que… —comenzó a decir Simone pero se frenó y nos dirigió una mirada cohibida a todos—. Escuche, si lo que piensa es que intento estafar al seguro, se equivoca. Yo nunca haría algo así —examiné un poco más detenidamente la lista de las obras, percatándome de que ella había subrayado con fluorescente las obras pertenecientes a Isaac Méndez.

_«¡Esto sí que es curioso!»_ pensé al ver que la joven Deveaux estaba muy preocupada por unos cuadros cuyo interés sólo debía concernir a La Compañía.

—No es mi intención, se lo aseguro —comenzó a excusarse el agente Black—. Verá, he venido en cuanto la policía científica identificó un par de huellas encontradas en los armarios abiertos. Coinciden con un robo cometido en otro estado —añadió tendiéndole una fotografía a Simone para que la examinara—. ¿Conoce usted a este hombre? —logré ver de refilón la instantánea y casi me dio un vuelco el corazón. Se trataba de una imagen de Michajl Koniev, con su cicatriz y sus ojos grises, la misma imagen que logramos obtener de las cámaras de seguridad de aeropuerto de Newark. Observé por el rabillo del ojo que Tracy me miraba acordemente, pero no de una manera reveladora cuando también se percató de la situación. Ya no estaba tan verde como había pensado.

—No, no me suena de nada —respondió Simone pensativamente.

—Se llama Michael Connor, es el líder una banda criminal. Y fue visto la semana pasada en la ciudad. ¿Está segura de que no le conoce? ¿No ha recibido amenazas o llamadas extrañas? —preguntó el agente Black recogiendo de nuevo la fotografía. —¿O puede que su padre?

Simone estaba claramente afectada por las preguntas, y cabeceaba negativamente. Pero su gesto se endureció en cuanto el agente Black mencionó a su difunto padre.

—No —respondió ásperamente.

—Escuche, este hombre es muy peligroso. Debería decirnos todo lo que sabe. Por lo que hemos comprobado su banda no sólo se dedica a robar —empezó a explicar Black, mostrándole otras fotos de archivo, instantáneas de los cadáveres del tren de Odessa—. Esta vez han tenido mucha suerte de que no hubiera ningún muerto que lamentar.

—No tiene derecho a forzar a mi cliente a contestar —protesté al ver que los ojos de Simone se abrían de par en par, sobrecogidos por las brutales imágenes que le estaba mostrando Black. Le temblaba la barbilla y su rostro había adquirido una breve máscara de palidez cadavérica debido al sobresalto—. Si continúa me veré obligado a tomar medidas legales —añadí al ver que Black hacía visos de reintentarlo.

—¿Conoce algún motivo por el cual quisieran estos cuadros en vez de otros? —preguntó el agente federal después de recoger las fotografías.

—No, no conozco ningún motivo —mintió Simone después de reprimir unas lágrimas que habían intentado asomarse a sus vidriosos ojos celestes. Tanto Black cómo yo captamos la mentira de sus palabras al unísono y una fugaz, así como amenazadora, mirada se cruzó entre nosotros al advertirla. Pero él decidió terminar con la entrevista inmediatamente, al juzgarme como un contendiente difícil de vencer.

—Eso es todo lo que necesitaba —también mintió el agente Black, al ver que no obtendría más información de ella—. Llámeme si recuerda algo nuevo —añadió tendiéndole una tarjeta con el sello del FBI.

—Tracy, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo esto? —exclamó consternada Simone, cuando los agentes abandonaron la oficina—. Primero desaparece Isaac y ahora esto.

Me escabullí de la oficina al ver que Simone necesitaba más la presencia de una buena amiga que la de un picapleitos. Y observé a Black y a Fuller hablando con los equipos de la policía científica que estaban recogiendo sus enseres. Black me dirigió una suspicaz mirada y se alejó atravesando los blancos pasillos de la galería hasta la salida. Entonces me entretuve observando los restos de la investigación, las etiquetas en los suelos indicando las pisadas y los trozos de cristal rotos de una de las claraboyas, así cómo la cinta sellando la entrada al almacén que había sido saqueado.

Algo me estaba escamando, parecía un trabajo de Connor. Brutal, excesivo y aplastante. Su estilo personal. Sin importarle las consecuencias, ya que él se sentía imparable con su poder. Pero había algo que no cuadraba. No era el guarda de seguridad vivo, él sólo eliminaba a aquellos que eran tan estúpidos de interponerse en su camino. No, no era eso. A Connor no le pegaba robar obras de arte, era algo demasiado complicado de ocultar y era muy difícil obtener un comprador que adquiriera tantas obras de arte robadas. La mayoría de sus robos consistían en encargos específicos. Secretos industriales, materiales experimentales, objetos de colecciones privadas, prototipos de armas, un joven y sano corazón para un rico magnate que no quería aguantar las alargadas listas de espera de trasplantes, cosas así.

_«¿Estaría buscando unas obras en concreto?»_ No eran las relacionadas con la campaña Petrelli. Aquellas que mostraban los puntos vulnerables del plan de Daniel Linderman y Arthur Petrelli, para colocar a uno de los "especiales" sentado en la mesa del despacho oval. Esas pinturas ya habían sido enviadas con antelación, al hotel-casino Corinthian.

—Un Isaac Méndez, "Sueño de Verano, tres de cinco" valorado en cuarenta y cinco mil machacantes —exclamé señalando una de las pinturas expuestas en la galería, cuando Tracy salió del despacho. Se trataba de un pequeño lienzo de una joven morena corriendo a través de un edificio en llamas. Con unos oscuros tonos rojizos en contraste con los dorados de las llamas y el reflejo broncíneo de su piel empapada de sudor.

—No sabía que eras entendido en arte contemporáneo —dijo Tracy, acercándoseme a mi lado.

—La verdad es que hecho trampa, tengo una chuleta —declaré sacándole el pequeño listado de obras que había obtenido en el edificio Kirby—. El arte normalmente es el reflejo del presente, tanto el contexto personal del autor, como el marco universal. Las inquietudes políticas, sus relaciones sentimentales, los deseos más ocultos y sus miedos y motivaciones. Pero el caso de Isaac Méndez es especial, igual que el tuyo —noté como Tracy se revolvía inquieta—. En su caso es el futuro, su futuro y el de todos nosotros, lo que reflejan estas obras de arte. Méndez es un augur, Tracy. Un individuo que "ve el futuro", pero que no lo comprende. Así que lo expresa a través de su única vía de escape, estas pinturas —aclaré al notar por el rabillo del ojo que Tracy giraba la cabeza hacía mí—. Además, creo que tu amiga Simone está al tanto del don de su novio.

—¿De veras lo crees? —preguntó Tracy, cruzándose de brazos a la defensiva.

—Sí, Simone sabe muy bien lo que está en juego con este robo, lo que se esconde detrás. Este cuadro, por ejemplo, puede significar la vida o la muerte de la muchacha que está dibujada, todo depende de que hagamos bien nuestro trabajo siguiendo el resto de las pistas que nos guíen —expliqué señalando imprecisamente a la chica de la pintura—. Y entre los cuadros que ha robado Connor hay otros tantos "Méndez" que pueden ser la clave para el destino de muchas otras personas. Estas obras de arte valen mucho más que el dinero, valen vidas.

—Entiendo, Connor tal vez quiera sabotear sus destinos, manipularlos al robar esos cuadros —exclamó Tracy lentamente—. Nuestro trabajo es el de recuperarlos y salvar esas vidas, cambiar esos destinos —añadió más animada.

_«O hacer que se cumplan a rajatabla»_ opté pero no me atreví a declarárselo.

—¿Cómo lo harías tú? —pregunté señalándole vagamente la claraboya hecha trizas, el rostro de Tracy se contrajo en una mueca de perplejidad ante semejante consulta. Y los ojos se le abrieron de par en par, asombrada—. Perdona, es la costumbre que tenía con James, siempre le pedía consejo sobre robos y otros delitos —aunque esa pequeña aclaración provocó que su mirada se volviera más suspicaz que antes. Ella no era James, no le gustaba hablar de los errores que había cometido, ni si quiera en broma como lo hacía mi antiguo compañero.

—¿Cómo de rápido puede duplicarse Connor? —preguntó alzando la mirada hacia la claraboya y sin acercarse al charco de agua de lluvia que se filtraba.

—En sus mejores tiempos podía hacer sesenta copias de una tacada, a tres clones por minuto. Pero no creo que necesitase tantas copias para cometer este robo. Tal vez sólo utilizó una decena —le contesté examinando brevemente la declaración del guarda.

—¿Y es seguro que sus copias no pueden duplicarse a su vez? —preguntó Tracy examinando las huellas del piso.

—Sí, los clones son solos quimeras del original, no son seres autónomos propiamente. Ni si quiera es consciente de cuando uno de esas copias fallece. Sólo permanecen vivos si su origen sigue con vida y pueden ser reabsorbidos tan rápidamente cómo se crearon —le expliqué acompañándole mientras observábamos el escenario.

—El original debió de llegar hasta el tejado, rompió la claraboya y se deslizó en cuerda hasta el piso inferior. Yo, si fuera él, dejaría un clon en el tejado en el caso de que hubiera que escapar por ahí —señaló sabiamente Tracy, con una mirada concisa en el semblante. Pero recordé que Connor no era tan cuidadoso con sus planes, seguramente no habría pensado en un plan de escapada—. Siguió avanzando, tal vez clonándose a su vez, hasta el almacén y forzó la entrada, mientras una de sus copias se dirigía a la salida de servicio a abrir la puerta. Hizo unos cuantos clones más, cogieron todas las pinturas y se marcharon a toda pastilla a la zona de servicio a reunirse en algún vehículo, conducido por otro de sus clones por supuesto —finalizó Tracy girándose y mirándome con una expresión satisfecha—. ¡No es el líder de una banda, es una banda de una sola persona! —exclamó risueña al desentrañar el _modus operandi_ de Koniev.

—Algo parecido hizo en el edificio Kirby, por eso lo consideramos tan peligroso. Contra cualquier otro podemos enfrentarnos, por muy poderosos que sean tan sólo son uno cada vez. Connor, en cambio, es un ejército inagotable —concluí mientras tomábamos el camino a la salida de la galería.

—Pero tantas pinturas son muy difíciles de ocultar, no creo que vaya a ir transportándolas por ahí en algún vehículo. Las habrá guardado en algún garaje, seguramente tras cambiar de automóvil —afirmó lo evidente, Tracy. Muy probablemente, Koniev ya estaría poniéndose en contacto con su comprador. Mientras algunos de sus clones despistarían al FBI, cometiendo otro delito muy lejos de donde se encontrara realmente—. Se está haciendo tarde. ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? —se ofreció Tracy atentamente al ver que yo estaba ojeando impaciente mi reloj y no encontré la manera de negarme, ante la amable mirada de sus ojos negros.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_19 de Octubre de 2006; 21:07 Horas; Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

—Puedes dejar tu abrigo por ahí, donde encuentres sitio —exclamó Jacob cuando crucé el umbral de su hogar. Era una casita bastante acogedora, de un barrio residencial a medio camino de la parte más septentrional del Central Park y la bahía del río. Se respiraba algo de tranquilidad, en vez del incesante murmullo de la Quinta avenida. Un pequeño y acogedor parque de una docena de hectáreas colindaba con las parcelas de dos pisos de estilo Victoriano. Examiné brevemente el recibidor de la casa, dejando el abrigo en el perchero y siguiendo los pasos de mi compañero.

—¿Te apetece cenar conmigo? Lo digo porque cocinar para uno sólo es un poco… —aclaró Jacob al ver que yo estaba un poco turbada por su ofrecimiento y que se aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

_«¿Deprimente?»_ pensé pero me mordí la lengua al reparar en una pequeña mesita que ocupaba uno de los rincones del salón. Una fotografía de su esposa y él, en lo que parecían una vacaciones en Paris, cuando era más jóvenes.

—Sí, me apetece —dije, observando cómo se encaminaba hacia la cocina. Había captado en su mirada un anhelo que no quería expresar. Un vacío que apagaba el brillo de sus ojos y que deslustraba el temple de su rostro. El deseo de poner algo de normalidad en su vida, de hablar con alguien fuera del trabajo. Lo comprendí en cuanto observé más detenidamente el resto de la habitación. Fotos y más fotos de ellos dos estaban a la vista, recuerdos que le mortificaban.

—Estoooo, no sé cómo decirlo. Pero tengo la nevera vacía, se me olvidó hacer la compra antes del viaje —exclamó Jacob, volviendo de la cocina. Soltó una breve risotada y se encogió de hombros rendido—. Sólo tengo cervezas y bicarbonato. ¿Quieres que pidamos una pizza y mientras tanto bebemos algo? —exclamó tintineando dos botellines de cerveza entre sus dedos. Afirmé con la cabeza, mientras me sentada cómodamente en el sofá.

Casi quince minutos después, y de dar cuenta de varias cervezas, ya estábamos charlando desparpajadamente acerca de temas tan diversos cómo el color preferido a la hora de pintar una habitación o la película que más nos había gustado. Él procuraba sacar algún tema nuevo a colación, pero invariablemente el hilo de la conversación desembocaba siempre en el trabajo que hacía dentro de La Compañía.

—Eso me recuerda a una vez que estuvimos, James y yo, en Bratislava… —comenzó a decir tras una de mis frases, recostándose en el sillón campechanamente, después de dar por terminada su segunda cerveza—. Nuestro objetivo nos pilló cuando intentábamos entrar en su despacho en una planta industrial, para robar unos documentos muy importantes. James se había tenido que camuflar y a mi no se me ocurrió otra cosa que agarrarme a dos gruesas tuberías del techo para evitar que me viera, al oír sus pasos acercándose. Pero el muy condenado se paró justo debajo de donde me encontraba yo y empezó a olisquear el aire a su alrededor, con una expresión de repugnancia en su rostro.

—¡No, no puede ser! —exclamé pensando en mi pizza favorita, la extra de oloroso queso parmesano.

—Sí pudo ser, el tipo ese tenía olfato superdesarrollado. James casi se descamufló del recochineo cuando antes de mirar hacia el techo, dijo en esloveno "¡Ugh, qué peste a calcetines sudados!" —añadió Jacob, haciendo una buena imitación del gesto de asco, a medida que una carcajada brotaba de mi garganta. Pero tuvimos que terminar con la anécdota cuando el repartidor llamó al timbre.

—Sabes, me gusta trabajar contigo —se sinceró Jacob tras abrir la tercera cerveza—. James siempre estaba jugando conmigo, sacándome de mis casillas. Haciendo como que no estaba donde estaba y fingiendo estar donde no estaba realmente —añadió confusamente mi compañero, yo me quedé enmudecida unos segundos al oír esas palabras—. Tú al menos no desapareces cuando te toca pagar tu parte de la cuenta —se explicó abriendo la caja de cartón que contenía la pizza de bacón y queso.

—No me des ideas —pronuncié socarronamente cortando una buena porción de pizza y haciéndole un guiño burlón, aunque me temblaba un poco el pulso. Después de un buen rato, comenzó una conversación un poco más comprometida.

—¿Y quien era el de la "I"? Si se puede saber —añadió al ver que yo no entendía el significado de esa pregunta—. Me refiero al tatuaje. Ya sabes, el que tienes… —se le quebró un poco la voz, seguido de un carraspeo y echó un trago de cerveza para aclararse la garganta. Inconscientemente, me palpé el vientre a la altura del ombligo al recordar el origen de ese tatuaje y mis ánimos se me evaporaron instantáneamente al rememorar el tratamiento experimental del Doctor Strauss. La manera en que La Compañía me marcó cómo el ganado, con dolor y sin misericordia.

—No supuse que te fijarías —exclamé desviando la vista, abochornada. Pensando que esa marca era muy pequeña, pero recordé que el tatuaje había crecido al hacerme más mayor, ya no era una niña de trece años.

—Supongo que es deformación profesional, me suelo fijar en los pequeños detalles —se explicó Jacob, pero sin mirarme directamente a los ojos—. ¿Era un antiguo novio?

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés? —pregunté intentando encontrar una manera de escapar de ese interrogatorio—. Espera… —añadí al recordar algo con lo que contaba, aproximándome un poco más a su lado del sofá. Jacob tragó saliva al verme cómo le miraba—… esto no será una encerrona, ¿verdad, Jacob? —exclamé acercándome a él, recordando que tenías las armas de mujer a mi favor—. La invitación a cenar, la nevera vacía, las cervezas, la pizza… ¿Qué era lo siguiente, ofrecerme una taza de café? —insinué enarcando una ceja provocadoramente, observando cómo sus manos temblaban ante mis preguntas. Él intentaba mantener las distancias conmigo, pero yo proseguía mi avance.

—No, sólo era por curiosidad —respondió vacilantemente Jacob, casi en el filo del sofá.

—No era nadie, sólo fue una locura de juventud —exclamé mintiéndole a medias. Terminándome mi segunda y última cerveza. Me recosté en el sofá observando su rostro sacudido y me maldije por jugar con él de esa manera—. Me molesta hablar de ello.

—Yo también procuro evitar ciertos temas —exclamó Jacob, desviando la mirada de mi.

—¿Cómo fue perder a tu esposa? —pregunté agresivamente, a traición para hacerle daño, observando cómo el rostro de Jacob se crispaba unos segundos. Me había propasado haciéndole esa pregunta, lo supe en cuanto le miré a los ojos. Se le notaba que aún no estaba preparado para hablar de ello. Pero ya no podía echar para atrás el tiempo y borrar esa grosera pregunta que había realizado.

—El recuerdo más vívido que tengo fue de hace cuatro meses. Cuando entré en la habitación de la clínica y encontré su cama vacía. Recuerdo que la enfermera estaba poniendo sábanas nuevas y recogiendo sus cosas en una maleta. Y ella no… —dijo Jacob con un tono firme, aunque mantenía la mirada fija más allá de mi rostro. Cómo si sus ojos estuvieran enfocando aquello que jamás lograría volver a ver—. No lamento por un instante el tiempo que pasé con ella, Tracy —añadió volviendo a enfocar su desconsolada mirada en mí, cruzándose con la mía y quedándose trabada unos instantes.

—Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya —exclamé espontáneamente, levantándome del asiento a toda prisa. No quería dejarme llevar por los sentimientos que estaban surgiendo en mi interior. Yo no era su antiguo compañero, no podía ocupar su puesto. No podía emborracharme con él hasta las tantas para desahogar las penas y olvidar el dolor, amortiguándolo. No podía ser su bote salvavidas, cuando yo misma necesitaba uno en estos momentos. Sabía muy bien que las relaciones nacidas de la desesperación, de la avidez de encontrar una persona que sustituya a alguien irremplazable, no desembocaban en nada bueno.

Jacob no intentó convencerme de que me quedara, no sabía si era porque tenía la misma opinión que yo. O porque no tenía ánimos o fuerzas, tal vez simplemente estaba demasiado ebrio para evitar que me fuera. Aunque sólo hubieran bastado unas pocas palabras suyas para que acabara metiendo la pata hasta el fondo.

_«¿Tan malo habría sido una encerrona?»_ pensé cuando llegué a mi apartamento media hora después, cabeceando inconscientemente. Me temblaban un poco las piernas tanto del alcohol, como de los nervios. No había tenido muchos ligues en toda mi vida, ninguna cosa seria jamás, tan sólo me había quedado "colgada" de un par de chicos en el instituto.

Pero Jacob no me inspiraba esa clase de sentimiento, era más bien una simpatía que no quería menoscabar. Solté un ocurrente resoplo al darme cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que llevábamos siendo compañeros, habíamos comido juntos, discutido en bastantes ocasiones, compartido tanto buenos, como espinosos momentos y no nos habíamos despegado el uno del otro durante más de doce horas diarias.

—Casi más que muchos matrimonios —musité mientras me iba despojando de mis cosas camino de la confortable, pero vacía, cama. Me eché sobre la fría colcha con los zapatos sin descalzar, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, agotada después de un día de trabajo tan extraño.

Por una parte podía sentirme satisfecha, el plan de inculpar a Connor había funcionado a las mil maravillas. Pero otra parte de mí había deseado quedarse en el salón de Jacob y dejarse llevar…

Contemplé brevemente, con los ojos entreabiertos, el armario de mi habitación. Antes de que me quedara amodorrada del todo con la ropa puesta. Y recordé de sopetón la pequeña fortuna en pinturas que tenía escondida allí.

—Es hora de saber lo que me depara el futuro —exclamé decisivamente, incorporándome de la cama y sacando del bolsillo la pequeña lista de las pinturas de la galería. Casi se desplomaron por todo el piso, cuando abrí bruscamente la puerta corredera y varios de los tubos acabaron golpeándome las espinillas. Empecé a sacar aquellos que pertenecían a Méndez del montón, preguntándome qué iba a hacer con todo ese desperdicio. A mí ni siquiera me gustaba esta clase de arte. Destapé varias de sus pinturas, examinando el reverso de los lienzos en busca de letras. Cuando ya casi estaba a punto de perder la paciencia encontré un garabato que me sobrecogió.

—C —no había duda, Isaac había escrito esa pequeña inscripción en una de las esquinas del cuadro. Ese cuadro era la última pista antes de mi muerte. Me sorprendió que su tamaño no fuera igual al de los dos anteriores, era bastante más grande. Lo suficiente como para ocupar toda la cama de mi habitación, cuando procedí a desplegarlo. Al darle la vuelta una marea de confusión me invadió, al verlo cabeza abajo.

No era el mismo estilo que el primer cuadro, una acuarela con tonos apagados y grises de la camisa de fuerza, con las siluetas borrosas imitando el movimiento de una cámara fotográfica. Ni como el último, un dibujo a carboncillo en diferentes tonos marrones que revelaba el cadáver de una mujer, el mío, sepultada en medio de un montículo de rocas. No, éste era diferente. Un lienzo al óleo, con zonas marcadamente oscuras y otras iluminadas. Una figura ensombrecida tirada en el suelo, ocupaba el primer plano de la imagen.

Sus ojos, que eran lo único definido de la imagen, estaban en blanco y vueltos hacia el espectador. No se podía ver muy dónde se encontraba porque estaba demasiado oscuro, pero una especie de foco de blanquecina luz iluminaba un extraño símbolo en una pared colindante, un trébol de tres hojas de color amarillo pálido. En el fondo, silueteado a contraluz había una persona que observaba de lejos esa maltrecha figura que yacía indefensa.

_«¿Qué significaba esto?»_ pensé viendo esa instantánea del futuro plasmada por la mano de Isaac. Intentaba buscar un sentido a ese cuadro, pero no había nada que pudiera reconocer. Rebusqué frenéticamente entre el resto de las pinturas.

—A —esta pintura me puso los pelos como escarpias, ya se había cumplido. Isaac había retratado perfectamente el amenazador semblante de María Santos sosteniendo la pistola de Jacob entre sus manos y apuntando de frente al espectador. Era un retrato bastante más pequeño que el anterior, pero daba la sensación de encajar con el mismo estilo. Seguí rebuscando entre las pinturas repasando una y otra vez la lista marcada con fluorescente.

—¿N? —farfullé al ver esa insólita consonante escrita con el mismo puño y letra de Isaac en uno de los lienzos. Lo ojeé brevemente cargándome de curiosidad al contemplar ese pequeño carboncillo. Una gruesa y sólida puerta de acero estaba representada en la imagen y un pequeño letrero rezaba en gruesas letras rojas escritas sobre blanco "Advertencia: No pasar sin equipo de protección". Un símbolo rojo en forma de una vistosa flor de pétalos angulares que formaban tres lúnulas coronaba la inscripción. Me sonaba haber visto aquella puerta en algún sitio, pero no sabía dónde.

_«¿Tal vez en la Clínica Hermes?»_ pensé intentando acordarme, pero no lograba localizarla.

—R —se me cayó el alma a los pies a darle la vuelta, al ver el último pedazo de mi vida. Me esperaba que se hubiera cumplido, ya que la siguiente profecía ya se había hecho realidad. Pero fue cómo una ducha de agua fría lanzada de golpe y porrazo. Era muy similar al primer cuadro, pero más plácido y cálido en su gama de colores. Estábamos representados Jacob y yo dándonos la mano, enfrente de la mesa de Bob Bishop en su oficina de la Plaza Kirby.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamé con la voz ahogada, observando los cuadros en orden. Yo misma había puesto en marcha esta cadena de sucesos al ingresar en La Compañía. Isaac había plasmado mi destino paulatinamente más oscuro, más siniestro y más aciago a cada cuadro.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_20 de Octubre de 2006; 11:07 Horas; Edificio Kirby, NYC, Nueva York_**

—Ha llamado al…

Colgué nervioso el teléfono de inmediato al oír la voz del contestador automático que saltaba. Alterado al recordar la conversación que habíamos mantenido la noche anterior Tracy y yo. Tal vez no estaba preparado aún para seguir adelante con mi vida, todo el mundo lo sabía en la oficina. Bishop no paraba de darme misiones para mantenerme en activo, pero siempre eran cosas rutinarias. Coordinar una escolta, vigilar a un sospechoso, redactar informes de evaluación, hacer de niñera para los novatos, cosas sencillas que no me comprometieran.

Todos intentaban evitar el tema de Amanda, con evasivas y demás. Todos los que me conocían y que no querían hacerme ningún mal. Pero Tracy al menos no había sido tan considerada conmigo. Volví a descolgar nerviosamente el auricular y empecé a marcar titubeantemente los números.

—¡Ah, estás aquí! —exclamé al ver a Tracy entrar por la puerta de nuestro despacho, mientras colgaba rápidamente el teléfono—. Tenemos que presentarle el informe a Bishop en su oficina en menos —examiné el reloj brevemente, viendo la hora que era—, para hace diez minutos. ¿Tienes resaca? —pregunté al ver los agotados ojos ojerosos de Tracy, mal disimulados por el maquillaje.

—No, es que apenas he dormido —exclamó con voz ronca y apagada mi compañera, mientras terminaba de grapar los papeles y nos encaminábamos a la oficina del subdirector. Bishop se mostraba bastante impaciente, al ver que llegábamos tan tarde. Dándonos unas breves instrucciones para que tomásemos asiento y le mostráramos nuestras pesquisas acerca del robo en la galería de arte.

—Michael Connor es el principal sospechoso del FBI. No sé cuales son los motivos que le han impulsado a cometer el robo, pero tengo una ligera sospecha —comenté pasándole una de las fotografías de archivo que había obtenido de la base de datos de La Compañía. Una foto de un cuadro en el que aparecía María Santos, con una pistola en sus manos. Una imagen que yo ya había visto cumplida. Tracy echó una breve y sombría ojeada a la copia, reprimió como pudo un estremecimiento y un bostezo de puro cansancio.

—¿Creéis que Connor sabe lo de Isaac Méndez? —preguntó Bishop, mirándome parsimoniosamente a través de las gafas de montura gruesa.

—No, no creo que Connor sepa de qué va el asunto. Pero quien le ha mandado robarlos sí, creo que es el mismo de quien hablamos tu y yo. Ya sabes, el asunto del sistema de rastreo "Walker" —expliqué notando cómo Bishop intentaba mantener el rostro imperturbable, pero sólo lograba que le temblaran las mejillas ante mis palabras. Mi compañera se retrepó en el asiento al notar que la atmósfera de la habitación había cambiado repentinamente.

—Tracy, haz el favor de dejarnos a… —comenzó a decir Robert, atravesando a mi compañera con su acerada mirada.

—No creo que haga falta que Tracy tenga que salir de aquí —añadí al ver que Bishop se cruzaba levemente de brazos—. Puede que el actual benefactor de Michael Connor, el tal "_Seraph_", le mandara a la búsqueda de María Santos hace tres meses, pero él no pudo encontrarla. Así que intentó secuestrar nuestro novísimo sistema de rastreo para localizarla y como no pudo obtenerlo, ahora ha ido tras esos cuadros…

—No, todo eso no tiene sentido —espetó Bishop visiblemente alterado al ver que no tenía pelos en la lengua.

—Sí tiene sentido. Sí lo tiene, si los que estaban detrás del intento de secuestro, conocen la manera de curarla. Y el verdadero significado de esos cuadros —continué ignorando el gesto negado de mi superior ante mis acusaciones—. ¡Puede que su compinche sea alguno de los Fundadores fugados! ¡Eso lo explicaría todo! —solté energúmenamente al ver que no entraba en razones. Un silencio grave y prologando se instaló en el despacho después de esas tensas palabras. Tracy tenía abiertos los ojos como platos y no sabía qué hacer con las manos, ni lograba acomodarse en el asiento de cuero. En cambio Bishop se mostraba sosegado y no lo fingía, lo cual significaba que algo importante estaba a su favor en la conversación. Pues él jamás se mostraba templado, cuando llevaba las de perder.

—No quería decírtelo porque sé cuanto te importa Molly —comenzó a decir con un tono grave. Que me hizo recordar que hoy no había visto a mi ahijada en todo el día y un sombrío presentimiento me recorrió el cuerpo entero—. Han ocurrido muchas cosas inesperadas los últimos días. La principal novedad es que hemos descubierto cuál es la fuga de información —exclamó mientras rebuscaba entre varios papeles de su escritorio. Dirigí una fugaz mirada a mi compañera, quien había palidecido levemente. —Aún no sabemos quien se esconde detrás del pseudónimo "_Seraph_", pero hemos encontrado a su agente doble —añadió mostrándonos unas borrosas fotos tomadas con teleobjetivo. Aparecía un hombre de pelo cano, casi calvo, cejas pobladas y rostro con un aire perruno que me recordaba a un San Bernardo.

—¿Quién es? —pregunté sin reconocerlo a primera vista.

—El Doctor Henry Strauss —dijo Tracy espontáneamente, con la mirada fija en la instantánea.

_«¿El mismo que se marchó a Tanzania?»_ pensé tomando la foto en mis manos y examinándola más de cerca.

—Estuvo trabajando en Pharmatech, cuando el sistema de rastreo falló —explicó Bishop dirigiéndome una mirada cargada de significado, la cepa original del virus Shanti se encontraba allí. Strauss había tenido un móvil para infectar a Molly, si ya tenía planeado desaparecer de la plantilla de La Compañía. Y había visto la oportunidad cuando tuvo acceso al virus en la planta farmacéutica. El mejor método para eliminar cualquier don, fuera el que fuera.

—¿De dónde son estas fotos? —pregunté seguidamente.

—Del puerto Cork, una ciudad del sur de Irlanda. Las tomó Stone hace tres días, ya le conoces del equipo de San Diego. Dave Stone y Christopher —explicó Bishop recogiendo las fotografías.

—Sí, James me los presentó cuando se mudó a Los Ángeles. Pero esto me da la razón, Strauss conoce la cura —continué yo ansioso por saber más acerca de ese traidor.

—Ese no es el punto a tratar. Dices que Connor va detrás de María Santos, ¿no? —preguntó Bishop ignorándome completamente.

_«¡Que no es el punto!»_ pensé irritado, pero simplemente cabeceé de mala manera afirmando a su pregunta.

—¿Crees que puede llegar hasta ella con esos cuadros? —preguntó Bishop, desviando la vista tanto a Tracy como a mí. Pero mi compañera se encontraba en un segundo y discreto plano, al ver que la conversación no le incumbía.

—No, definitivamente no. María debe estar ya advertida del robo de esos cuadros, evitará a Connor antes de que pueda acercársele. Es posible que incluso lo elimine por nosotros. Tracy y yo podríamos estar para mañana en… —probé a insistir una vez más, señalando la fotografía del microbiólogo.

—Jake, no. No sigas por ahí. Ya tenemos bajo vigilancia al doctor Strauss y tenemos controlada la situación. Ni lo pienses —me frenó Robert casi instantáneamente, al saber que me ofrecería a investigar a Strauss.

—Pero sería mucho mejor si… —continué sin dar mi brazo a torcer.

—No es por menospreciarte, Jake. Pero últimamente tienes una mala suerte desesperante. Vuelves complicadas las misiones fáciles… ¿Qué no? —pronunció al ver que yo iba a contradecirle—. Os mando a James y a ti que investiguéis a un relojero de Queens durante tres semanas y se convierte en un asesino en serie. Vas a la caza de Hana Gitelman y acabas con los huesos en una cárcel de Montana. Te ordeno que convenzas a Chandra Suresh para que nos ayude a capturar a Sylar y… —se refrenó en ese punto, al darse cuenta de que yo había captado el punto.

_«…y logro que James y su esposa acaben en una tumba»_ recordé amargamente.

—Lo de Montana fue más bien culpa mía —dijo Tracy repentinamente y su voz sonó como el tañido de la campana del ring, en medio del asalto verbal—. Perdimos el tiempo parando en la gasolinera, porque…

—No me pienso quedar de brazos cruzados —le interrumpí a mi compañera, agradecido por su fútil intento de cubrirme la espalda—. Molly está enferma y ese tipo conoce la cura.

—Molly no es tu hija, Jake. No es tu responsabilidad. Implicándote, sólo lograrías poner en peligro su última oportunidad de curarse —exclamó incisivamente Robert Bishop. Pero antes de que pudiera replicarle, continuó—. La vigilancia de Strauss no es asunto tuyo, nosotros nos encargaremos.

Me quedé paralizado al recordar el aviso que me había dado Santos en Marabá. Ella había utilizado el mismo tono, casi por duplicado, que acababa de utilizar mi superior. Pero ahora no sabía qué hacer con semejante consejo. ¿Debía de dejar de insistir y que Bishop continuará con sus planes sin mí? ¿Debía de intervenir en la operación para que ella siguiera viva? ¿Cómo iba a hacer ambas cosas a la vez?

—Entendido. No pienso complicar ninguna misión más —respondí levantándome del asiento.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_20 de Octubre de 2006; 11:25 Horas; Edificio Kirby, NYC, Nueva York_**

Saltaban chispas entre Bob y Jacob cuando dijo esas palabras, casi se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Y los ruidos de fondo de la oficina parecían haberse silenciado unos breves instantes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? —preguntó Bob, cuando mi compañero le dio la espalda con intención de dirigirse hacia la salida del despacho.

—Que me tomo unas buenas vacaciones —exclamó Jacob con especial énfasis en la última palabra, cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Yo me quedé unos segundos aturrullada sin comprender exactamente qué acababa de ocurrir. Y observé como Bob chasqueaba la lengua y negaba repetidamente con la cabeza, antes de descolgar el teléfono. Como cabreado al ver que mi compañero había salido por la tangente.

—Yo… esto… —exclamé murmuradamente apuntando a mi espalda, el subdirector hizo un vago gesto para que me pudiera marchar. Y me encaminé de vuelta a nuestro despacho.

—Puedes usar este despacho mientras esté ausente, Bishop te reasignará a otro agente como compañero —explicó mientras recogía algunas de sus fotografías y cosas personales en su maletín. Y me pasaba las llaves de la oficina lanzándomelas al vuelo con destreza—. Ganarás con el cambio. No tendrás un vejete como yo que te aburrirá con sus batallitas y seguro que no será tan cascarrabias, ni tan entrometido.

—No me pareces un vejete para nada —exclamé cruzándome de brazos, después de cerrar la puerta. El ajetreo de la oficina se vio amortiguado, logrando que esas palabras sonaran más convincentes—. Además, creo recordar que aún te quedaban cosas por enseñarme —añadí acercándome unos pasos hacia él y mirándole atrevidamente a sus ojos. Jacob se aproximó lentamente hasta estar a poca distancia de mí y posó su mano sobre mi hombro izquierdo. A continuación se inclinó un poco hasta mi altura mirándome plácidamente a los ojos, acercando sus labios a mi cuello. Mientras que yo me inclinaba inconscientemente hacia él, entrecerrando de manera momentánea los ojos, expectante.

—Te mandaré una bonita postal desde las Bahamas —exclamó jactanciosamente en susurros a mi oído, dándome una palmadita en el hombro y sorteándome para abrir la puerta del despacho.

—¡Serás cabrón! —farfullé con los labios fruncidos, cuando sonó un discreto portazo de despedida. Dejando cómo único rastro el tenue perfume de su _aftersave_.

Bob no me asignó un nuevo compañero de manera provisional y dejó que me ocupara de las tareas ordinarias de los dos. Sólo habían pasado unas horas y ya notaba demasiado vacío y silencioso ese pequeño cuarto sin la presencia de Jacob. Bishop y él habían estado hablando agitadamente de traiciones en la cúpula más alta de La Compañía y de un sistema de rastreo deteriorado. Pero no se me había pasado por la cabeza que removería cielo y tierra, simplemente con el robo de unos cuadros. En la mesa de nuestro escritorio todavía se hallaban dos pasajes en avión, con la hora de salida caducada, para Midland en Texas. Junto al expediente personal de Isaac Méndez y varias capturas obtenidas de las cámaras de seguridad de la Papelera Primatech, en las cuales aparecía escapando de su aprisionamiento.

A última hora de la tarde cuando ya me encaminaba en el ascensor hacia los aparcamientos, pulsé el botón del piso cuarenta y dos para hacer una pequeña parada en el camino. Sabía que Jacob procuraba pasarse muy a menudo por el cuarto de su ahijada.

—¿Puedo pasar a visitarla? —pregunté al técnico sanitario que se hallaba en la puerta de la habitación. Era un hombre de raza negra, ojos oscuros, al menos tan alto y corpulento como Jacob, que cabeceó afirmativa y silenciosamente cuando salió de la habitación de Molly. Me sonaba de haberlo visto antes, tal vez cerca del despacho de Bishop. Pero no recordaba bien dónde, ni cuál era su nombre. Tuve la breve impresión de que el uniforme que llevaba no era suyo, parecía que le quedaba como un poco pequeño. Pero deseché esos oscuros pensamientos de mi mente, ya tenía problemas de sobra por los que preocuparme, mi futura muerte estaba a tan sólo dos cuadros de cumplirse.

—Hola —exclamó Molly somnolienta al verme entrar por la puerta de su habitación. Las últimas luces de la tarde se reflejaban en los descomunales rascacielos de la ciudad, iluminando la habitación con tonos anaranjados apagados. Un bloc de dibujo desplegado se hallaba tendido encima de la cama, junto a unos cuantos lápices de colores desparramados por la colcha, así como por el suelo. Y varias fotografías de la familia Walker en un zoológico, decoraban la mesita auxiliar de la cama.

—Hola, no sé si me recordarás, estaba todo muy oscuro en la azotea. Pero he querido pasarme para ver cómo te encontrabas —exclamé acercándome hasta ella, pero cerró rápidamente su bloc de dibujo cuando le dirigí una fugaz y casual ojeada. En el momento que recogí un par de lapiceros tirados más allá de la cama.

—Sé quien eres, Jacob me ha hablado mucho de ti, eres su nueva compañera —incorporándose un poco y desperezándose.

—¡Vaya, es curioso! Resulta que Jacob no me ha dicho ni una palabra de ti —dije acercándome hasta la mesita y observando de un pasada el resto de efectos personales de Molly. Había varios osos de peluche y muñecas junto a libros de primaria y un atlas geográfico que estaba guardado en un sombrío rincón—. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho de mí, Jacob? —pregunté curiosa, sin poder evitarlo.

—Cosas —respondió ella con un tonillo divertido en su voz.

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —insistí informalmente, imitando su mismo tono de voz despreocupado. Molly sonrió discretamente y después de una breve carcajada y un mal disimulado guiño, empezó a cantar.

—No le caías bien al comienzo, pero ahora habla mejor de ti. Desde que le ayudaste a rescatarme de ese hombre malo. Dice que eres muy valiente, que aprendes muy rápido, que eres… casi tan buena agente como mi padre —dijo Molly mientras observaba la puesta de sol serenamente. Sus facciones eran las de una niña de apenas doce años, pero su resolución y su sentido de la responsabilidad parecían un rasgo que hubiera aprendido de mi viejo compañero. Había vivido demasiado en muy poco tiempo—. Eso es una pasada viniendo de él —añadió más animada, fingiendo que no había dolor en sus palabras. Una sonrisa aparentemente sincera se dibujó en su rostro infantil unos instantes, cuando se volvió para mirarme—. Pero no pensé que fueras tan guapa como él dijo —añadió cuando la noche empezó a adueñarse de los cielos.

—¿Así que Jacob te dijo que le parecía muy guapa? —pregunté repentinamente, como en un acto reflejo.

—No con esas palabras, él sólo me… —contestó Molly pero el sonido de mi móvil me alarmó. Era una llamada de Bishop, que supe antes de llegar a verlo por la melodía.

_«¿Y ahora qué querrá?»_ pensé importunadamente.

Me disculpé apresuradamente de Molly y contesté a la llamada al salir del cuarto.

—Tracy, la situación se nos ha ido de las manos. Tenemos un problema, Jacob no… —sonaba agitada la voz de Bob Bishop al otro lado de la línea. Eché un breve vistazo a través del cristal y me despedí de Molly con la mano mientras avanzaba.

—Déjeme que adivine, Jacob es el problema —exclamé intuyendo que mi compañero acababa de tomar una decisión irracional.

**POV: Jacob Bilger**

**_22 de Octubre de 2006; 07:16 Horas; Aeropuerto Internacional de Heathrow, Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido_**

La última llamada para tomar el vuelo a Estocolmo, sonaba reiteradamente en la puerta seis del aeropuerto. Un vuelo que no cogería en absoluto a pesar de que había pagado el importe del billete. Mi destino era otro muy distinto. Pero claro, ese era siempre el juego de La Compañía, siempre con medias verdades, con engaños y mentiras.

Un juego que me habían enseñado durante treinta años y del cual había aprendido perfectamente sus reglas. Si me capturaban perdería algo más importante que mi empleo, me meterían en una celda hasta que la vigilancia del exiliado Henry Strauss finalizase. Y entonces ya sería demasiado tarde para Molly. Antes de ponerme en marcha, rebusqué discretamente en mi equipaje de mano en busca de mi otro pasaporte. Los viajeros se dirigían en una lenta marcha semidormida hacia sus puertas de embarque, a medida que se hacían las llamadas de los vuelos y me dirigía avivadamente hacia el único directo a Cork.

—¡Mierda! —mascullé al ver momentáneamente la puerta número trece, dos individuos estaban esperándome allí. Mi viejo instinto me lo advirtió antes incluso de que pudiera detenerme a observarlos. Aparentemente eran dos viajeros habituales y ordinarios, dos ejecutivos bien vestidos que se embarcaban probablemente en un viaje de negocios, mezclados entre el resto de viajeros habituales y ordinarios.

Pero había algo en su forma de mirar a su alrededor, de examinar tediosamente el panel de avisos y observar al resto de viajeros que me llamó la atención de inmediato. Durante un instante sus miradas se cruzaron brevemente y un leve cabeceo imperceptible se produjo. Una mirada cargada de mensaje entre dos supuestos desconocidos.

_«¡Tenía que intentarlo al menos!»_ me lamenté girándome lentamente y avanzando vacilantemente por los enormes corredores acristalados de Heathrow, dirigiéndome hacia los lavabos. La vía rápida por aire estaba cortada, estaba seguro que esos dos matones no portaban armas, habían tenido que pasar el control de metales. Pero daba completamente igual. Eran dos contra uno y mi edad seguramente sumaba más que las suyas juntas. Ahora debía de recapacitar los siguientes pasos, intentar tomar otro camino y despistar a mis perseguidores. Compraría un billete en barco con alguna de las tarjetas de crédito rastreadas y tomaría el tren subterráneo que cruza el canal de la Mancha hasta Paris. Tal vez encontraría algún vuelo desde la capital gala.

El sonido de la puerta de los servicios al abrirse me puso alerta, cuando me refresqué un poco el rostro con el agua del lavabo. Intenté dar dos pasos hasta alguno de los retretes y ganar algo de tiempo. Pero el intruso ya me había avistado antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—Ni postales desde las Bahamas, ni beso de despedida, ni nada —exclamó Tracy fulminantemente, cuando me giré para contemplarla. Llevaba un traje de ejecutivo azul marino oscuro, con una chaqueta un poco holgada y unos zapatos bonitos en los que apenas pude fijarme—. Jacob, me siento un "poquitin" rechazada, no contestas a mis llamadas, pones todo un océano de por medio y ahora intentabas escabullirte —añadió agudamente, acercándoseme unos pasos—. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —me preguntó al ver que me ponía en guardia con los puños por delante. Esa misma pregunta me la podía hacer a mí mismo, Tracy podía saltarse fácilmente el control de seguridad de metales y esconder un arma pequeña en el interior de su chaqueta.

—No pensé que te enviarían a ti, Tracy. Seré un vejete cascarrabias, pero no pienso volver a New York sin pelear —pronuncié a la espera de que Tracy hiciese su primer movimiento, dispuesto a arrebatarle el arma en el caso de que tuviera una, pero fue demasiado rápida para mí. Durante un segundo tuve la impresión de que mi compañera me contemplaba irritada delante de mí con los brazos en jarras, mirando con desgana los puños que esgrimía y a la vez un repentino soplo de aire vino detrás de mí. Inmediatamente noté su mano en mi hombro y su pie haciéndome una veloz zancadilla por la espalda. Intenté dar una improvisada patada, mientras caía al frío suelo de cerámica blanca. Pero Tracy ya no se encontraba tan cerca, sino un par de metros más lejos con los brazos cruzados y apoyada de manera vacilona en el filo del lavabo.

—No hagas más pamplinas, Jacob. No aguantarías ni cinco minutos conmigo —dijo mi compañera, con una sonrisa mordaz en sus labios. Me había sorprendido su velocidad, jamás había visto a alguien que se teletransportara instantáneamente y tan de seguido. —Nos espera un avión y no puede esperar mucho, estamos perdiendo el tiempo con estas estupideces.

—No voy a volver —exclamé tozudamente, incorporándome del suelo. Tracy meneó la cabeza levemente al ver cómo volvía a prepararme para luchar. Ya no me pillaría por sorpresa una segunda vez.

—¿Sabes que odio volar en avión, no? Si me hubieran mandado llevarte a New York, ya estaríamos allí —dijo teletransportándose a la puerta de los servicios antes de terminar la frase, logrando que sonara su voz con un extraño eco distorsionado—. Nos espera un vuelo a Cork en el aeródromo de Gatwick… ¡Aaahhh…! ¡No te estoy engañando! —añadió enojada al abrir la puerta y observar cómo me había quedado quieto cuando me hizo una seña para que le siguiera.

—¿De qué va todo esto? —pregunté sin moverme un ápice, pero acabé por ceder al ver que sus intenciones no eran las que me había esperado.

—Lo sabrías si contestaras a las llamadas que te he hecho —explicó mientras avanzábamos hacia la salida, los dos matones salieron del control de metales antes y después que nosotros, asegurándose de que yo no intentara ningún tontería de última hora. Tracy en cambio parecía fiarse más de mí y me acompañó cercanamente, pero no acechantemente—. Bishop ha tenido muy poco tiempo para montar todo el operativo, el plazo se acaba mañana a medianoche —añadió cuando cruzamos la salida y empezó a chispear en la oscura noche londinense con las lejanas luces de la urbe en el horizonte. Una limusina nos esperaba en la entrada y uno de los dos matones estaba al volante de la berlina de lujo.

_«¿El plazo? ¿Qué plazo?»_ llegué a preguntarme hasta que Tracy abrió la portezuela de la limusina.

—¡Cuanto tiempo sin verrnos, _tovarich_ Bilger! —exclamó desde el interior, con acento ruso, Iván Spektor al verme. Estaba bastante más mayor que la última vez que nos vimos, hacía veintiún años. Cuando Michajl Koniev estuvo a punto de provocar un altercado internacional a ambos lados del telón de acero. Su barba y su pelo habían encanecido severamente y sus ojos arrugados estaban marcados por el insomnio—. Entrra, entrra, tenemos que hablar. Y mucho de qué hablar —añadió cuando sonó una melodía similar a la de una caja de música de cuerda, Tracy atendió la llamada de su móvil rápidamente en cuanto tomamos asiento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Pensé que estabas jubilado, que ya no estabas al mando de los operativos? —exclamé en ruso cuando Iván se acomodó a un lado para hacerme sitio. La limusina se puso en marcha inmediatamente a medida que el sonido incesante de la lluvia acrecentaba sobre el asfalto.

—¿Esa es la manera de saludar a un viejo _tovarich_? —me reprochó Iván a su vez en ruso—. Es cierto que estoy fuera de los operativos, ahora tengo un trabajo de oficina, una tapadera muy buena. Es rutinario, aburrido, demasiado fácil, pero al menos es seguro. Esta misión es lo más emocionante que me ha sucedido en seis meses, desde que un día se nos estropeó la fotocopiadora en el despacho —añadió Iván mientras mi compañera hablaba reservadamente por el teléfono móvil—. Toma esto te lo aclarrará un poco —dijo en inglés, pasándome un documento que resultaba ser la trascripción de una llamada realizada por teléfono. Empecé a examinarlo tediosamente por encima, pero no sacaba nada en claro hasta que leí un único párrafo.

[…]Las tres muestras han sido comprobadas. Está confirmado el positivo en Pandora[…] rezaba el escalofriante párrafo en cuya entrada aparecían las siglas HS Henry Strauss, al parecer. Seguí leyendo velozmente con el corazón acelerado retumbando en mis oídos. […]Diez millones de euros y el encargo, por las tres muestras, ese es el trato. No hay más negociaciones, ¿Acepta?[…] aparecía a continuación con un indicativo de sujeto desconocido. Strauss aceptaba ese trato sin regatear, en el párrafo siguiente.

—¿El Proyecto Pandora? —exclamé en ruso empalideciendo brevemente al notar un nudo en el estómago. Tracy acababa de cerrar la llamada y miraba con desinterés la carretera empapada.

—Sí, el mismo viejo Proyecto Pandora de hace treinta años. De algún modo Strauss ha podido obtener muestras de algunos afectados y quiere venderlas por una muy buena cantidad —explicó condescendientemente Iván—. Hace más de cuarenta y ocho horas que se hizo la llamada y han concertado el intercambio para el lunes veintitrés a medianoche. Strauss va a hacer el negocio de su vida con esa transacción.

—¡Va a echarlo a perder todo! —exclamé presa de los nervios, en un bisbiseo ruso.

—Bob me ha acabado de comunicar que los equipos de asalto ya están a punto de llegar a Cork —dijo Tracy, cuando se hizo un breve y tenso silencio. Me quedé asombrado de la contundencia con la que estaba maniobrando Bishop.

—La misión de vigilancia ha pasado a ser una operración de intervención en toda regla —explicó Iván segundos después, en inglés—. ¿Cuál había sido tu estrategia, Jacob? ¿Entrrar en plan Rambo al rrefugio de Strauss y sacarle la información a sopapos? —me preguntó Iván, inclinándose y acercándoseme amigablemente.

—No lo sé, estaba improvisando sobre la marcha. Sólo quería llegar hasta él, si lograba que la vigilancia se fuera al traste os veríais obligados a intervenir, a capturarle. Seguiríais el protocolo —me expliqué brevemente.

—Y una vez le tuviéramos capturado, no desaprovecharíamos la oportunidad para preguntarle sobre la cura de Molly, ¿no es cierto? —acertó Tracy, interviniendo en la conversación—. No era mal plan. Pero hay algo con lo que no contabas, Jacob. Ese tipo tiene más guardaespaldas que un senador de los Estados Unidos, según los informes de la vigilancia.

—Para ir imprrovisando sobre la marcha, despistaste muy bien a nuestros servicios internos en New York. Casi echas a perder toda la operración, si no fuerra por ella —añadió Iván señalando brevemente a Tracy. Mi compañera fingió malamente una postura de modestia pero se la veía realmente orgullosa.

—Tú mismo me enseñaste que siempre hay que tomar vuelos indirectos en los viajes internacionales y me diste una pista cuando me dijiste que me mandarías una postal de las Bahamas —dijo Tracy, con una sonrisa danzarina en la mirada.

—¡Pero si no he pisado las Bahamas para nada, he venido a través de Puerto Rico! —exclamé confundido.

—Sí, pero el único pasaporte que tienes con un sello de las Bahamas, es el que has usado para llegar hasta aquí. Y luego cuando comprobé que el vuelo de Puerto Rico a Estocolmo hacía una parada en Londres, di en el clavo —finalizó mi compañera satisfechamente, mi bocaza me había traicionado sin quererlo.

—Bishop está dispuesto a olvidar tu… —empezó a decir Iván, en ruso, recapacitando brevemente, acerca de mi reciente traición para La Compañía—… tus pequeñas vacaciones. Me ha explicado tu situación personal y es muy comprensible de su parte. Además, sabes tan bien como yo que si Strauss saca a la luz la existencia del Proyecto Pandora, tu ahijada y todos los demás que tienen poderes, quedarán al descubierto.

—Ya comprendo, necesitáis que yo me quede al margen —exclamé molesto.

—No, necesito que nos eches una mano. Que _me_ eches una mano —se corrigió Iván repentinamente—. Thompson no puede venir, está en un serio apurro con el gobierno de Bostwana por un asunto burrocrático provocado por unos viejos huesos desenterrados y yo no puedo coordinar todo esto sólo.

Asentí conformemente con la cabeza momentos después, viendo cómo Iván suspiraba tranquilamente. De algún modo las predicciones de María Santos parecían hacerse reales, me había mantenido al margen de la operación en un principio y ahora acababa interviniendo en ella sin proponérmelo. Recordar brevemente esa profecía me hizo volver a pensar en mi compañera ya no tan novata.

_«¿Por qué voy a matarla?»_ recapacité observándola mientras ella contemplaba distraídamente el perfil del horizonte tenuemente iluminado por el amanecer.

—Lo que daría yo por tener cuarenta años menos —exclamó divertido en ruso Iván, señalando discretamente a Tracy con la mirada—. Volver a tener ese fuego en las venas de la juventud y esas ganas de aventura en el brillo de la mirada. ¡Ah, qué tiempos…! Es bastante atractiva. No tendrás alguna historia que contar acerca de ella, ¿verdad? ¿Algo interesante? —añadió más informalmente instantes después. Yo intentaba dejar a un lado ese tema, pero mi compañera nos observaba recelosamente al notar que estaba hablando de ella.

—Espero que no le cuentes lo que sucedió en Brasil, _tovarich_ —respondió Tracy en ruso, antes de que yo soslayara esa conversación.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_22 de Octubre de 2006; 07:48 Horas; Aeródromo de Gatwick, Londres, Inglaterra, Reino Unido_**

—¿Hablas ruso? —preguntó perplejo Jacob, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

—_Da_ —contesté sencillamente en ese idioma.

—¡Esto es mucho mejor de lo que me esperraba! —proclamó Iván estallando en una breve carcajada, al ver el rostro aturullado de Jacob.

—Ya hemos llegado —exclamé raudamente al ver la estampa de nuestro de transporte, en el interior del hangar privado. Mi compañero observaba el avión con recelo, mirándome de reojo un par de veces.

—¿Bishop ha contratado un jet privado? —preguntó señalando con el dedo el lujoso aeroplano a reacción.

—No lo ha contratado, lo ha comprado, al contado. Y dos más como este. No había tiempo para la discreción —añadí al ver que mi compañero enarcaba una ceja—. Yo ya lo he estrenado, es más cómodo que una vieja avioneta —añadí al salir de la limusina con Iván y Jacob siguiendo mis pasos. Ethan ya debía de haber llegado con antelación del trayecto en el TGV, trayendo a nuestro fichaje francés, pero no se los veía por ningún lado cuando nos aproximamos al jet. De improviso el sonido de los motores se hizo más estridente y una repentina y extraña sacudida me confundió brevemente. Tuve la sensación de que estaba aprisionada dentro de un muro muy sólido, durante lo que me pareció un eterno latido de mi corazón.

—_Holà!_ —sonó un armónica y suave voz a nuestra espalda, que hizo que nos girásemos en redondo. Ethan se encontraba allí junto a la recién llegada que nos había saludado. Aparecidos ambos de la nada.

—¿Cómo cojones habéis hecho eso? —ladré groseramente ante el repentino susto, con un brusco arranque de mis cuerdas vocales.

—_Pardon!_ —se excusó la joven adolescente que se encogió de hombros amedrentada. Era afrofrancesa, de unos diecisiete años, tal vez poco más. Con la piel oscura pero ligeramente clareada como el café de moka y una mirada de brillantes e intensos ojos claros. Examinándola de arriba abajo desentonaba completamente con todos nosotros, incluido Ethan, que vestíamos de ejecutivo. Llevaba una cálida cazadora de borrego que le quedaba dos tallas más grande y unos pantalones vaqueros con las rodillas gastadas a juego con el calzado deportivo que usaba. El cabello negro y ondulado le caía en cascadas por la espalda hasta por debajo de los hombros y lucía un bonito colgante alrededor del cuello.

—¿Ves? Te dije que los ibas a sorprender —exclamó Ethan a su lado, con los brazos cruzados y dándole ánimos a la chiquilla—. Deja que os presente, ella es _mademoiselle_ Audrey Neveu. Estos son Jacob Bilger, Iván Spektor y Tracy Chobham —Nos presentó Ethan ante la joven francesita, dejándome para el final.

—Es un vegdadego placeg podeg conocegles pog fin, _monsieur_ Milleg me ha hablado mucho de ustedes en el trguen —exclamó Audrey en inglés, mientras nos iba dando la mano.

_«¿Monsieur Miller?»_ Ethan estaba en LA GLORIA, con letras mayúsculas. Porque primera vez alguien le trataba de Señor, aunque fuera en otro idioma.

—No me fastidies, Iván. Está en pañales —escuché que Jacob se quejaba en ruso entre dientes.

—Nos tendrá que bastar con este pimpollo, no hemos podido obtener más ayuda —contestó Iván mientras estrechaba amigablemente la mano de la novata—. Tu talento es marravilloso, Audrrey. Justo lo perfecto parra esta misión —añadió esta vez en inglés, estrechándole enérgicamente la mano.

—Fue idea de _monsieur_ Milleg sogprgendegles con una demostrgación antes de tomag el avión. Aunque no lo domino del todo aún —añadió mientras subíamos por la escalerilla del jet privado.

Ya fuera con todo el lujo posible, seguía siendo un incómodo avión para mí. Un velocísimo aparato que lograba ponerme el estómago del revés en cuanto enfiló la pista de despegue y los motores se aceleraron a toda potencia. Audrey en cambio disfrutaba de lo lindo cuando el tren de aterrizaje logró despegarse del sólido asfalto. La cabeza me dio vueltas un buen rato hasta que posteriormente empezó el resumen de la misión.

—Hace cincuenta y dos horas que interceptamos esta comunicación —exclamó Ethan pasándonos un pequeño extracto de la trascripción. Encendió la pantalla de televisión de plasma con la que venía equipado el jet y empezó a mostrarnos unas fotografías obtenidas por el equipo de vigilancia—. Fue obtenida mientras vigilábamos a este hombre. Se llama Henry Strauss, su especialidad es la microbiología y es un traidor que hasta hace poco trabajaba para nosotros —continuó Ethan mostrándonos unas fotografías de archivo del Doctor Strauss, a cada clic de su portátil. Una de las últimas imágenes resultó ser la fotografía de mis padres y él, junto al resto del equipo científico suyo. Resultaba muy inquietante que el malnacido que íbamos a capturar y que había desarrollado armas biológicas en Tanzania para las fuerzas paramilitares, tuviera la misma sonrisa sincera y despreocupada que la de mis padres en esa fotografía—. Este hombre se hace llamar "_Seraph_" y es la segunda parte de esta negociación. No sabemos mucho de él, creemos que es británico por su acento y un veterano de la Segunda Guerra Mundial por su avanzada edad y esta cicatriz de metralla. Pero no sabemos para qué bando trabajó, ni cuál es su verdadera identidad —siguió Ethan con otro golpe de clic. Mostrándonos una borrosa fotografía muy ampliada, de nuestro misterioso hombre sin nombre. Un anciano caucásico que se apoyaba en un bastón de madera con la mano derecha, con un rostro delgado y ensombrecido.

—¿Esa es la mejor fotografía que tenemos? —preguntó Jacob, observando la mala calidad de la imagen.

—Sí, fue tomada hace una semana con teleobjetivo. Pero hemos logrado obtener un retrato robot con la ayuda del agente Stone —contestó Ethan. Iván Spektor nos pasó una fotocopia del retrato en la que aparecía el mismo hombre con su rostro más detallado. Una cicatriz disimulada con el escaso pelo grisáceo, hendía parte de la oreja derecha y junto al retrato había anotado varias frases indicando detalles de las posesiones personales que llevaba encima y un dibujo detallado de la efigie del bastón.

_«¿Cómo puede tener tantos detalles?»_ pensé viendo la exactitud del retrato robot y comparándola con la imprecisa imagen de la pantalla.

—_Excuse moi._ Aquí dice algo que no entiendo… —exclamó Audrey vacilantemente, señalando el papel con la trascripción—. ¿Qué es Pandoga? Suena a algo muy _menaçant_, esto, cómo se dice, muy amenazadog.

—Se trata de un antiguo proyecto que desarrollamos, el Proyecto Pandora —contestó Ethan después de mirar vacilantemente a Iván—. El doctor Strauss ha robado material e información confidencial relacionados con ese proyecto.

—Pero, ¿qué es? ¿Algún tipo de agma? —insistió Audrey con un tono de voz crispado, momentos después.

—No estoy autorizado a decirte nada más —exclamó Ethan apresuradamente cuando desvió la mirada a Iván, un breve instante.

_«¿Querrás decir que no tienes ni pajolera idea de lo que es?»_ pensé al ver que Ethan había reaccionado demasiado rápido ante esa pregunta, con una respuesta entrenada de antemano.

—Es justo lo que parece que es —sonó la voz grave de mi compañero y todos giramos el rostro para verle—. Has acertado, Audrey. El Proyecto Pandora es un arma, mejor dicho, ERA un arma muy peligrosa.

—Jacob, debemos mantener esto… —dijo Iván en ruso.

—Sé muy bien lo que debemos de hacer, _tovarich_ —terció Jacob enérgicamente—. Este proyecto era extremadamente secreto, sólo conocían su existencia los fundadores de La Compañía y los únicos tres agentes que intervinieron en él. Thompson, Spektor y yo.

—Es un arma biológica, ¿verdad? —pregunté espontáneamente, al ver la relación de Strauss en todo esto—. Guardabais una muestra de esa arma y es lo que tenemos que recuperar. ¿Qué es, algún tipo de virus? —Jacob agitaba la cabeza negando en cuanto oyó mis palabras.

—No, no era un virus. Y estoy completamente seguro que el Proyecto Pandora fue desmantelado, yo mismo me aseguré de que su origen fue destruido —contestó severamente mi compañero.

—Lo que ha robado el doctorr Strauss son sólo muestrras de ADN y tejidos de dos pacientes que fuerron afectados por el Proyecto Pandorra. Con esas pruebas podrría provocar un incidente internacional si salierran a la luz —explicó Iván al ver que el tono de nuestra conversación se había vuelto espinoso—. Tenemos que evitar que se realice ese intercambio y parra eso estamos todos aquí. Por favor, prrosigue Ethan.

—_Seraph_ está dispuesto a todo por obtener esas muestras de ADN. De hecho ha contratado los servicios de un ex-miembro de La Compañía, alguien a quien habéis visto vosotros últimamente —exclamó Ethan haciendo clic en otra fotografía y mostrándonos una imagen del expediente de Michael Connor. Yo ya estaba al tanto de esta información, pero Jacob se sumió en un profundo silencio inmediatamente. Pero todavía le faltaba una sorpresa más que llevarse al cuerpo—. Michael Connor, posee el poder de la clonación. Puede hacer un número ilimitado de copias de sí mismo. Él será el intermediario en la transacción que se va a realizar.

—¡Fiuuu! —silbó Audrey con los labios fruncidos—. Diez millones de eugos, es mucho dinego. ¿Pero qué es esto del encaggo, _Monsieur_ Milleg? —añadió amablemente con una sonrisa dulce dedicada para él. La pantalla de televisión se iluminó con otra fotografía, cuando el un tanto alborotado Ethan se quedó sin palabras. Pero los rostros de Audrey y de Jacob se ensombrecieron cuando apareció la respuesta a esa pregunta, en la forma de una fotografía tomada con teleobjetivo. El encargo era una persona, una niña de doce años que aparecía acompañada de uno de los clones de Michael Connor al lado de un todoterreno.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

No me he inventado el personaje de Maria Santos, tan solo lo he bautizado. Aparece realmente indicado en el cuaderno de anotaciones de Chandra Suresh en el capítulo 1x03 _One Giant Leap_.

El personaje de Audrey Neveu tampoco me lo he inventado. Se trata de una promoción que hicieron los de la NBC: _Create your Hero_. Mediante una serie de encuestas a los fans de la serie se crearon dos personajes de las opciones más votadas. Santiago y Audrey. El personaje de Santiago finalmente apareció en uno de los Webisodes, pero el de Audrey quedó relegado al olvido. A mí como me gustó el poder y seguí la encuesta, decidí ponerle un apellido francés y dejar constancia de su existencia en el Heroesverso.

**_Tovarich:_** significa camarada, compañero de armas, amigo. Antes tenía un trasfondo político pero aquí, no.


	6. La Esperanza es lo último que se pierde

**CAPÍTULO VI:  
LA ESPERANZA ES LO ÚLTIMO QUE SE PIERDE**

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_22 de Octubre de 2006; 09:11 Horas; A 15.000 pies de altura sobre el Canal de Bristol en aguas internacionales, Mar de Irlanda, Océano Atlántico_**

—¿Molly? —pregunté sin poder creerme lo que estaba viendo con mis propios ojos.

—No, no lo es. Molly, la verdadera Molly, está en New York. Lo hemos comprobado. —explicó Tracy en cuanto hablé—. Parece una muy buena imitación. Ha podido engañar al doctor Strauss y a nosotros, desde lejos.

—Stone dice que ese es su aspecto, no es un ilusionista —explicó Iván seguidamente.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¿Es uno de esos? —pregunté irritado al ver la exactitud de la imitación, Ethan afirmó brevemente con la cabeza antes de proseguir.

—¿Uno de qué? —preguntó la joven e inexperta francesita, que no entendía de qué iba la asunto.

—Un _doppelgänger_ —declaró Ethan y al ver que Audrey no entendía lo que significaba, continuó—. Quiero decir un metamorfo, un cambiaformas. Su poder es el de modificar su cuerpo para adoptar el aspecto de cualquiera que haya tocado.

_«Para eso querían a Molly»_ recapacité angustiado, ella era tan sólo una moneda de cambio en este trato. Ethan y el resto siguieron hablando de los detalles de la misión, pero yo apenas hacía caso. Habían podido llegar hasta ella, robarle su identidad y yo no me había dado ni cuenta.

Me levanté discretamente de mi asiento cuando Ethan empezó a exponer el emplazamiento donde se realizaría el intercambio, un aparcamiento de varios pisos situado en uno de los barrios portuarios de Cork. Me dirigí a la zona de servicios para tomarme algo del minibar y encontré una botella de bourbon, entre los numerosos refrescos sin gas.

La botella brillaba seductoramente en mis manos, con su promesa de calmar el dolor y silenciar todos esos molestos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Pero la melodiosa voz de Tracy me sacó de su embrujo.

—Yo que tú lo reservaría para cuando terminemos con éxito la misión —cogió una botellita de agua mineral de la nevera y se echó una de sus pastillas a la boca, mientras me miraba de refilón.

—¿Me matarás antes o después de que la abra? —pregunté con un tono desenfadado, el rostro de Tracy se contrajo en una mueca de incredulidad, dejando la boca ligeramente entreabierta de asombro. Le señalé con la mirada el pequeño bulto que asomaba debajo de su chaqueta cuando se inclinó para coger el agua, una pistola semiautomática que no llevaba antes.

—¡No es lo que crees! ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso? Lo llevo por seguridad, nada más —balbuceó Tracy, negando firmemente con la cabeza.

—Venga, dilo, Tracy. Bishop te ha dado instrucciones sobre mí, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —dije interponiéndome en el pasillo del avión. Tracy se mostraba inquieta al ver que yo me aproximaba un par de pasos—. Sé que no se fía de mí, lo sé porque yo mismo no me fiaría si estuviese en su lugar —el avión se osciló bruscamente un instante y Tracy perdió el equilibrio tambaleándose hacia delante. Le agarré del brazo de inmediato, pero el tarro de sus pastillas cayó al suelo con un ruido seco rodando amortiguadamente. Noté que su brazo tiritaba y una trémula sonrisa se asomó en sus labios al notar la seguridad de mi apoyo. La fugaz sonrisa se esfumó en cuanto me acerqué un paso más, pasé su brazo por debajo de su hombro y le retorcí el codo en una llave por la espalda.

—¿Qué demonios haces? —exclamó asustada en cuanto le pasé el otro brazo por debajo del otro hombro y le agarré el cuello por detrás, arrastrándola lejos de miradas inoportunas y empujándola contra una de las paredes del avión.

—¿Cuáles son tus instrucciones? ¡Dímelas! —le exigí fríamente susurrándole al oído.

—Jacob… —se quejó Tracy notando su respiración agitada golpeando en mi pecho, pero sin intentar escaparse de mi presa.

—¡Dímelas! —repetí simplemente, pero no intenté provocarle una torcedura para forzar su respuesta. Agarré la otra muñeca y cambié la posición de la llave para poder aprisionar uno de sus brazos debajo de mis axilas y poder tener su rostro frente a frente, pero pude ver que sus hermosos ojos negros no mostraban miedo sino una expresión de preocupación que no me esperaba.

—Te digo la verdad, Bishop no te quiere muerto. Pero sí me dio órdenes con respecto a ti —exclamó con los brazos lánguidos y la mirada humedecida—. Me dejó tu destino a mi juicio. Si llegabas a ser un peligro para la misión, si pienso que puedes estropear algo por tus motivos personales, te debo llevar inmediatamente a Hartsdale. Él insistió mucho en que esta operación no puede fallar, pero también me dijo que tú sabrías lo importante que es —explicó en susurros con voz entrecortada pero convencida.

—Dime, ¿piensas que soy un peligro para la misión? —pregunté sabiendo que ella me podía responder inmediatamente con hechos y no con palabras. En un principio le había aprisionado reciamente para evitar que se escabullera por el avión, pero ahora mis brazos tan sólo rodeaban inseguramente su delgada figura estremecida.

—Confió en ti aunque no me creas, sé que harás lo mejor. Suéltame, por favor —me pidió mi compañera con voz trémula, al ver que aún seguía sosteniéndola ligeramente en vilo—. Te comprendo mejor de lo que tú crees, Jacob —añadió antes de darse la vuelta decididamente y regresar con los demás a la zona de reuniones del jet. Yo me retrasé un poco, para recoger algunas de las cosas que había tirado con el forcejeo y guardé la botella de bourbon en el frigorífico con convicción.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_22 de Octubre de 2006; 12:35 Horas; Cork, Condado de Munster, Irlanda_**

Jacob no paraba de mirar su rolex una y otra vez mientras estaba sentado al lado mío en el asiento trasero de nuestro vehículo, pensando indudablemente en el tiempo que nos quedaba hasta la medianoche de mañana. Estaba sometido bajo una terrible presión, me lo advirtió Bishop a altas horas de la noche del viernes pasado. Bob me había explicado la terrible enfermedad que había contraído la ahijada de Jacob y me había mostrado las pruebas que confirmaban la culpabilidad del Doctor Strauss.

El Doctor Henry Strauss, mi medico de cabecera de toda la vida, era en realidad un indeseable que había trabajado para La Compañía investigando las patologías adquiridas por los individuos con poderes. Una molesta náusea me arremetió al recordar que la mitad de la plantilla de agentes se había encomendado a él. Todos los que tenían poderes habían sido examinados por su equipo de asistentes en algún momento. E incluso algunos de los Fundadores habían pasado por sus traicioneras manos. Linderman, Petrelli, Deveaux… Algunos de ellos habían muerto por cuestiones médicas y él podía tener las respuestas a esas muertes.

El edificio al que nos dirigíamos era un pequeño hostal situado a tres manzanas de distancia del refugio de Strauss. Teníamos varias habitaciones contiguas reservadas para la misión y el jefe de los equipos de asalto ya se encontraba en él para coordinar a sus hombres de acuerdo a nuestras órdenes. Un hombre afroamericano de unos cuarenta años y complexión fuerte, nos salió al paso momentos después de que abandonásemos el coche. Se presentó como uno de los dos agentes que habían estado vigilando los movimientos de nuestro objetivo desde Tanzania hasta este pequeño rinconcito de Europa.

—Es un placeg conocegle _Monsieur_… —comenzó a decir Audrey con dificultad, saludándole brevemente con la cabeza.

—Llámame Chris, será más sencillo —invitó al poco de estrecharle la mano.

—Chgis —intentó aproximarse Audrey y este hizo un breve gesto con la mano y la cabeza como diciendo _«Casi lo has conseguido»_.

—Montamos en un principio el equipo de vigilancia en la habitación 304, desde allí teníamos una buena panorámica del refugio —informó rápidamente Chris en un ruso casi sin acento, a Iván Spektor—. Pero con tanta gente hemos decidido alquilar toda la tercera planta para nosotros —explicó sin ataduras en inglés, cuando el ascensor nos subió hasta el piso.

—Vale, vale. ¿Han llegado ya todos? —preguntó Jacob adelantándose a Iván, mientras avanzábamos a las habitaciones atestadas.

—Sí, tenemos doce hombres preparados y equipados. Tenemos fusiles de asaltos, material antidisturbios, explosivos plásticos y demás equipo de telecomunicaciones para coordinarlo todo. En total seremos unos veinte, doce del equipo de asalto, ustedes cinco que acaban de llegar, el agente Stone y yo. ¡Ah! El señor Thompson no pudo venir y ella le sustituyó… —añadió con una mueca extraña en su rostro manchado de pequeños lunares muy oscuros en los pómulos, como si hubiera deseado olvidarse de quien acababa de mencionar.

—¿Quién más? —acertó a preguntar Jacob, pero una voz a nuestras espaldas le hizo girarse bruscamente.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿eh, Jake? —exclamó con una voz aterciopelada, una mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos, de cabello rubio liso y ojos verdes, que contemplaba a Jacob con los brazos cruzados debajo de los brazos. Tardé un segundo en reconocer ese rostro, era el de Amanda, la mujer de Jacob.

—Hola, Betty —resopló exasperado mi compañero, comprendiendo enseguida el gesto cansino de Chris. Candice estaba jugando con fuego al tomar el rostro de Amanda, podía ver cómo Jacob intentaba mantener el aplomo ante semejante ofensa, pero no duraría para siempre su paciencia.

—¿Quieres que me la lleve a algún lugar bien lejos? —musité entre dientes a mi compañero al notar que apretaba los puños y no podía apartar la mirada de ella.

—No, déjala. Es cómo los niños traviesos, siempre quiere llamar la atención —exclamó dándole la espalda y relajando los hombros—. Sólo es una ilusión, no es real —dijo más para sí mismo que para mí y acercándose al jefe del equipo de asalto para hablar con él. Audrey pegó un gritito de entusiasmo cuando Candice retomó su aspecto habitual de colegiala con faldita con una ondulación de su silueta y ella sonrió satisfecha al ver que había obtenido una nueva espectadora de sus ilusiones.

Inspeccioné el resto de habitaciones parándome de vez en cuando para hablar con algunos de hombres del equipo de asalto. Casi todos estaban comprobando sus armas y las municiones de manera metódica. Eran profesionales sacados de las filas del FBI, el ejército y la policía entre otras organizaciones. Gente a la que La Compañía había entrenado en situaciones de combate desigual, para enfrentarse a cosas con las que jamás se habían topado en sus antiguos empleos. En uno de esos pequeños paseos Ethan me sorprendió examinando el equipo de vigilancia que se asemejaba a un telescopio montado con una cámara de video.

—Tiene a once matones custodiando los dos pisos del edificio —exclamó acercándoseme por detrás y haciéndome un gesto para que procurase no tocar nada delicado. Y me indicó donde podía poner el ojo para ver a través de ese equipo—. Son profesionales, mercenarios traídos de la Europa del este. No siguen las mismas rutinas dos veces al día y están fuertemente armados. Creemos que Strauss los tiene porque sigue temiendo a los paramilitares que le contrataron en Tanzania. Los vendió a cambio de un indulto presidencial y un billete de avión a Europa. Suponemos que fue entonces cuando entró en contacto con _Seraph_, hace un mes —me fue explicando a medida que nos dirigíamos a la última habitación, dado que el jefe del equipo de asalto estaba en una reunión con Iván, Chris y Jacob para ultimar los detalles de la operación.

Al entrar me llevé una pequeña sorpresa al ver a dos Audrey, una enfrente de la otra. Un hombre de unos treinta años de pelo castaño corto, con pantalones vaqueros marrones, una cazadora de cuero y botas de cocodrilo las observó aburridamente a través de unas gafas de sol con los pies sobre una mesa pequeña. Estaba repantigado en un sofá rinconero haciendo un solitario con una baraja de póquer y volvió a su juego en cuanto cruzamos la puerta.

—¡Ay! ¡Es pegfecto! ¡Ahoga pagecemos gemelas! —exclamó presa de la emoción la verdadera Audrey, que estaba a la derecha—. Se te da muy bien.

—Grgacias —contestó Candice todavía con la figura de Audrey, intentando imitar el acento francés de ella.

—Y usted, _mademoiselle_ Chobham. ¿Qué puede haceg? —preguntó maravillada la joven francesita. Siempre me habían enseñado que debía de mostrarme responsable ante el poder que poseía. No debía ir utilizándolo a la ligera si podía evitarlo, ni para presumir. Pero la manera tan despreocupada de comportarse de Audrey resultaba bastante contagiosa. Tras unos segundos de duda, decidí trasladarme a espaldas de ella. Para cuando ella se giró sorprendida y jubilosa ya me había desplazado de vuelta al lado de Ethan, quien agitaba la cabeza abnegadamente. El hombre del rincón no mostró señal alguna de sorpresa ante mi repentina actuación y ni se molestó en girar la cabeza para vernos.

—¡Teletganspogte! ¡Uau! Ahoga me toca a mí —pronunció entusiasmada Audrey, moviendo vagamente su mano derecha y sin previo aviso sentí que la iluminación de la habitación se intensificaba y un zumbido indeterminado surgió de todas partes. La sensación de opresión y claustrofobia que había sufrido en el aeródromo de Gatwick volvió inexplicablemente, pero mi mente intentaba desesperadamente encontrar una manera de escapar. Y atravesé el intangible muro que me aprisionaba, teletransportándome sin pretenderlo. Comprobé asombrada que no me había movido ni un ápice y que seguía contemplando el rostro extrañado de Audrey que se cruzaba de brazos.

—Que gago, no entiendo pogqué no ha funcionado… —musitó Audrey mirándome con una expresión de amargura.

—Chicas, deberías guardas las fuerzas… —comenzó a decir Ethan, pero Audrey hizo un extraño gesto con el brazo, como señalándole un breve instante y él se calló inmediatamente.

—Ahoga sí —declaró Audrey afirmando profundamente con la cabeza y señalándome a mi lado. Ethan se encontraba con la mirada fija en Audrey y el brazo derecho ligeramente levantando en un ademán dudoso. No parpadeó durante los diez segundos seguidos que le estuve mirando fijamente.

—¿Congelas el tiempo?

—No, hago que las pegsonas vayan al gitmo que yo quiega. Altego sus velocidades paga que vayan más despacio o más gápido —me contestó Audrey, mientras Candice esbozaba una sonrisa pícara y examinaba ávidamente con los ojos la estatua de Ethan sumido en esa estasis temporal.

—Deberías de descongelarle, monada. Tiene mucho trabajo que hacer y no va a poder hacerlo si está más tieso que un palo de golf —se quejó el hombre que estaba sentado en el sofá, sin alzar la mirada ni desviar el rostro. Tenía una voz ronca y desgarrada como unas cañerías atascadas.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Stone —murmuró Candice visiblemente contrariada. Reconocí el nombre del informe de vigilancia, este era el segundo hombre del equipo de San Diego.

—No le pasagá nada, sólo duga unos minutos —se disculpó Audrey Neveu un poco amilanada.

—¿Te gusta la magia? —preguntó Dave Stone, barajando rápidamente las cartas en su mano—. Te propongo un pequeño juego. A ver si descubres el truco —añadió cuando Audrey mostró cierto interés, ofreciéndonos la baraja desplegada en su mano. Candice lo miró con un gesto insolente y se dedicó a seguir examinando al pobre Ethan congelado—. Coge una carta cualquiera, sin que yo la vea. Tú también puedes participar —exclamó haciéndome un gesto para que me aproximara. Cogí una carta con curiosidad, pero sin atreverme a mirarla cuando él nos pidió que la memorizásemos. Tenía una sospecha acerca del poder de Stone y quería comprobarla. Típicamente nos pidió que introdujéramos de nuevo las cartas en medio de la baraja y empezó a removerlas de nuevo con brillante maestría. Después empezó a soltarlas lentamente y bocabajo encima de la mesa cómo si te tratara de una pequeña cascada de cartas, hasta que de improviso asió con la yema de los dedos una carta que caía. El As de Corazones.

—¿Es esta carta la tuya, _mademoiselle_? —preguntó con voz profunda y sonora.

—_Oui!_ —afirmó risueña Audrey. Dave Stone siguió soltando cartas hasta que sus yemas tocaron otra carta y me la enseñó con una sonrisa discreta en los labios. La Reina de Tréboles—. Y aquí supongo está la tuya.

—Sorprendente —exclamé fingidamente cogiendo la carta y empecé a pensar rápidamente en la respuesta de ese enigma.

—¿Cuál es el truco? —preguntó poco después, pero Audrey simplemente se encogió de hombros sin una respuesta.

—…para mañana —terminó de decir Ethan, que acababa de volver de su estasis temporal. Miró extrañado a su alrededor y arrugó el ceño al ver que Candice estaba a su lado, como preguntando con la mirada _«¿Qué me he perdido?»_

—No es telepatía porque yo no sabía cuál era —empecé a razonar en voz alta, Stone no había podido leerme la mente ni saber que mentía—. Ni tampoco algún tipo de clarividencia porque no has podido ver la carta _a través_ de mis ojos —comprobé que el gesto de Stone se mostraba interesado por mis palabras—. Pero de algún modo has visto las cartas cuando las hemos cogido y cuando estabas soltándolas encima de la mesa.

—¿Visión de Gayos X? —exclamó Audrey con los brazos cruzados e intentado rehuir la mirada de Dave.

—Caliente, caliente. Pero no veo a través de la ropa ni de las paredes, como Superman. —dijo en tono burlón Stone, sonriendo a la ruborizada Audrey—. Estoy impresionado —añadió dirigiéndose a mí, haciendo una breve reverencia con la cabeza—. Mi don es la visión periscópica, puedo enfocar cualquier objeto desde cualquier ángulo.

—¿Puedes, por ejemplo, ver lo que hay tras una esquina sin asomarte a ella? —pregunté sorprendida, había pensado que su don era la psicometría pero esto resultaba más prodigioso.

—Bombón, aunque me asomara por una esquina no vería nada con estos ojos. Están muertos —contestó Dave Stone bajando un poco sus gafas de sol y mostrándonos el color de sus ojos. Un blanco opaco y apagado de unos ojos cegados mucho tiempo atrás.

—_Mon Dieu!_ —exclamó horrorizada Audrey, en una exhalación sofocada. Los ojos abiertos de par en par en una expresión de profunda consternación. Dave desvió el rostro, aunque no la mirada, hacia ella.

—No te entristezcas por mí, primor. Perdí este par de ojos hace mucho tiempo, pero tengo un centenar más —declaró Dave volviendo a ponerse las oscuras gafas de sol y rebuscando entre sus bolsillos para sacar un paquete de cigarrillos.

—¿Puedes ver desde aquí el refugio de Strauss, no? —pregunté francamente interesada, por este sistema viviente de espionaje a distancia.

—Puedo ver cualquier cosa en un radio de dos millas. Incluso aquello que se oculta o que finge ser lo que no es —me respondió desviando un poco el rostro hacia Candice. Ella tosió roncamente algo parecido a la palabra "capullo" y empezó a hablar reservadamente con Ethan. Pero Stone no se molestó por el insulto y prendió uno de los cigarrillos con su mechero, soltando una vaharada de espeso humo que hizo toser a Audrey.

—¿También puedes ver de qué están hablando en la otra habitación, no es cierto? —pregunté acercándome discretamente a él, unos minutos después.

—El problema es que no sé leer los labios en ruso —esbozó un sonrisa vacilante en su rostro bronceado por el sol de California. El brillo del cigarrillo se reflejó amenazadoramente en las brillantes gafas negras cuando dio una última y profunda calada antes de aplastarlo en el cenicero de la mesa.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_22 de Octubre de 2006; 19:24 Horas; Cork, Condado de Munster, Irlanda_**

En la mesa despegable que habían colocado en la habitación estaban dispersos varios cianotipos con la distribución del refugio de Strauss y del aparcamiento en que se iba a realizar el intercambio. Examiné interesadamente las fotografías y anotaciones que habían realizado sobre Koniev, _Seraph_ y el metamorfo. Buscando alguna pista de sus intenciones, algo que relacionara el asalto al edificio Kirby con el robo de los cuadros en la galería Deveaux.

—¿Un arma? ¡Muy ingenioso, Jacob! —exclamó Iván en ruso, cuando el último hombre salió de la habitación, tras cerrar la puerta. Una mueca sonriente se asomó a su rostro al recordar cómo les había engañado con esa pequeña mentira en el jet, acerca del Proyecto Pandora.

—Puede convertirse en un arma contra La Compañía… —alcé la mirada de una fotografía de archivo del tatuaje de Michajl en su cuello, un "8" girado noventa grados como una serpiente enroscada sobre sí misma—… si cae en manos de cualquier otro que no sea uno de los nuestros —le recordé viéndole cómo se dirigía al amplio ventanal de la habitación para echar un vistazo a la calle.

—Veo que sigues diciendo "nosotros" —atajó Iván mirándome conformemente. Que hubiera intentado sabotear una operación no cambiaba para nada mi postura. Seguiría siendo un miembro de La Compañía hasta que llegara el día de mi muerte.

—Estamos metidos todos en el mismo barco. Si la verdad sale a la luz, la mierda nos va a salpicar por igual —expuse serenamente comprobando cómo Iván afirmaba de manera adusta.

—Me había olvidado por un momento que tú fuiste quien descubrió a… esa arma —Iván se corrigió con un deje arisco en sus palabras—. Pero nadie llegó a pensar que fuese tan destructiva, ni siquiera tú, ¿verdad? Nadie se esperó lo que ocurrió en Primatech Paper, ese accidente era imposible que se predijera. Era demasiado inestable, demasiado caótico, demasiado…

—¿Poderoso, Peligroso? —le pregunté, percatándome de que esas dos palabras parecían ser a menudo desgraciados sinónimos. Aquella noche había perdido a mi primera compañera en ese accidente, junto con otras veintiséis personas que se encontraban en las dependencias de la papelera tejana.

—Inesperado, quería decir. Fue imperdonable lo que hicimos, es cierto —dijo Iván ante mi silenciosa mirada acusadora—. Esa noche murieron muchas personas en el incendio y nosotros las hemos relegado al olvido, echamos tierra encima de ellos e hicimos como si nunca hubiera existido semejante aberración —añadió con un tono de desprecio por sí mismo impreso en cada una de sus palabras.

—¿Aberración? —repetí parpadeando perplejo. Recordé de manera fugaz mis pesadillas llenas de monstruosidades, preguntándome si él tenía las mismas alucinaciones en sus noches. Pero Iván no se rectificó al ver mi enojado rostro—. Te equivocas, Iván. Sí hubo alguien que tenía el suficiente sentido común para ver el peligro. Arthur Petrelli no necesitaba el don de la profecía para saber que estábamos jugando con fuego. Siempre opinó que debíamos de cerrar el Proyecto Pandora antes de que ocurriera una desgracia —le recriminé sin mirarle directamente a la cara, resultaba bastante incómodo hablar de algo tan doloroso después de tanto tiempo. Cómo si el recuerdo de todas esas víctimas inocentes y de los culpables muertos hubiera estado madurando lentamente todos estos años y ahora tuviera un sabor intensamente amargo.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Pero mañana ya se acabará todo, cuando obtengamos esas muestras…

—¿Por qué se siguen guardando? ¿Para qué demonios necesitamos esas muestras, si ya se terminó ese Proyecto? —interrumpí a Iván fulminándole con la mirada. La respuesta de mi _tovarich_ fue igual de aplastante que mi réplica.

—Para evitar que se repita de nuevo, Jacob. ¿O es que quieres volver a pasar por lo mismo una segunda vez?

_«¿Volver a repetirse el mismo don?»_ se me formó un grueso y asfixiante nudo en la garganta al pensar en esa nefasta posibilidad. Era muy difícil que se manifestara dos veces la misma insólita anomalía genética. Pero con mucho tiempo podía surgir de nuevo la misma combinación de genes heredados, el mismo peligro escondido bajo el aspecto de una persona inocente. Sólo que ya no sería algo… inesperado.

—Quiero pedirte un favor, Iván —dije manteniendo templado mi tono de voz, aunque se me quebró brevemente—. Cuando escojas las parejas, no me pongas junto con Tracy.

—¿Es por alguna razón en especial? —me preguntó Spektor enarcando parsimoniosamente una ceja. La iluminación nocturna de las callejuelas se acababa de encender y el semblante de mi viejo amigo tenía una apariencia enfermiza con el foco de luz amarillenta de la cercana farola iluminándole.

—No, por nada. Cosas mías —soslayé sencillamente, sin darle más explicaciones. No quería que se repitiera otra vez el pasado, perder otra vez a un compañero por culpa de este Proyecto.

Y por si fuera poco estaba la profecía de María Santos como una espada de Damocles encima de nuestras cabezas.

Examiné el ambiente cuando llegamos a la habitación que habíamos destinado como sala de reuniones. Tracy y Chris estaban enfrascados en una conversación de la que pude oír brevemente el nombre de su hija y algo relacionado con un _piercing_. Audrey y Audrey, supongo que alguna de ellas debía de ser Betty, estaban conversando sobre los locales de moda en Paris, en una de las esquinas de la habitación. Dave Stone no mostró ninguna señal de sorpresa cuando llegamos, ni siquiera se molestó en levantarse del asiento, como me esperaba que ocurriese. Pero los murmullos de todas las conversaciones se silenciaron en cuanto nos vieron. Ethan me alzó el dedo pulgar, indicándome que todo estaba preparado para exponer el plan de asalto.

—El plan de ataque serrá muy sencillo. Sabemos dónde, cuándo y quiénes van a estarr implicados en este trrato. Nuestrro prrimer objetivo es impedir que esas muestras salgan de Corrk la madrugada de mañana, ¿entendido? —comenzó a explicar Iván tras ver que los miembros del grupo se apiñaban en torno a la gran mesa de ping-pong que había en la habitación a modo de mesa de reuniones. Incluso Stone se levantó a pesar de que no le hacía falta aproximarse para ver perfectamente los detalles impresos en los mapas de la mesa. Ethan se hizo a un lado discretamente cuando él se le aproximó—. Como en otrras tantas reuniones anteriores a lo larrgo de las últimas semanas, Strauss saldrá poco antes de la hora acordada de su guarida —señaló en el mapa un punto, con el dedo—. Se dirigirá al punto de encuentro situado aquí y esperará hasta que Connor traiga lo convenido.

_«Un señuelo, en esta ocasión»_ pensé divertidamente, sabiendo que le iban a dar gato por liebre.

—Así pues, nosotros ocho formarremos cuatros equipos de… —continuó Iván señalando la ruta habitual que tomaba Connor cuando salía del punto de encuentro y las plazas de aparcamiento que acostumbraban a utilizar para sus reuniones.

—¿Ocho? —preguntó espontáneamente Ethan, quien estiró el cuello para asomarse.

—Sí, ha oído bien, Señorr Millerrr —exclamó Iván con un tono exageradamente marcado de las erres de su apellido—. Seremos ocho: Tracy, Candice, Audrrey, Chris, Jacob, Dave, usted y…

—¿Yo? —graznó Ethan, señalándose el pecho con los ojos desorbitados en una mueca que casi resultaba hilarante. Iván hizo un pequeño gesto con el dedo a uno de los refuerzos, señalando a Ethan. Este se acercó con una pistola semiautomática y se la ofreció al desconcertado Ethan, el cual retrocedió bruscamente un par de pasos.

—Jacob me ha explicado que sabe disparrar muy bien —comentó Iván dirigiéndome una mirada de complicidad. Había oído en la oficina de la plaza Kirby cómo Ethan intentaba impresionar a una chica de contabilidad, comentándole su maestría en la galería de tiro.

—Esto… sí, pero… sólo que… —repuso trabándose la lengua, pero se enderezó en cuanto notó el peso del arma enfundada en sus manos—. No, digo sí. Sé disparar. Pero sólo con balas de pintura, no con armas de verdad. Nos reunimos los compañeros de mi universidad una vez cada dos meses para competir —reconoció bruscamente a medida que su rostro adquiría toda una gama de emociones que pasaban del más puro terror al bochorno resignado.

—¿Balas de pintuga? —preguntó Audrey con un tono guasón y su falsa gemela le coreó con una risita entre dientes retornando a su aspecto habitual.

—Escuche, no soy un agente de campo, no estoy entrenado, ni tengo poderes —se defendió Ethan, agitando la cabeza e intentando mostrar algo de orgullo propio a la vez. —Mi trabajo está delante de una pantalla de ordenador, no persiguiendo a los tipos malos tras sus talones —añadió convincentemente, pero intentando no aparentar que fuera un cobarde, con la pistola sujeta débilmente con las yemas de los dedos.

—Considerrese ascendido, Señor Millerr —finalizó Iván la réplica, tras lo cual hubo una pausa en la que Ethan se quedó sin habla y nos miró, a todos y a cada uno, con una expresión en el rostro que decía a gritos: _«¡¿ES QUE MI OPINIÓN NO CUENTA?!»_—. Cómo iba diciendo, nos dividirremos en cuatro grupos. El prrimer grupo, lo formarremos Dave y yo, nos encargarremos de vigilar los movimientos de Strauss siguiéndole a varias manzanas de distancia en coche —continuó Iván como si Ethan no hubiera interrumpido en absoluto el ritmo de la reunión—. El segundo grupo lo formarrán Ethan y Tracy, os encargarréis de vigilar el refugio de Strauss en todo momento, coordinarréis toda la telemetría y deberréis proporcionarrnos una extracción segurra en el caso de que algo se nos tuerza demasiado —Ethan respondió con un leve suspiro de alivio al ver que no iba a encontrarse en primera línea de fuego como temía. Pero Tracy apretó un poco la mandíbula y un brillo de rabia indignada cruzó brevemente por sus profundos ojos negros como un pozo.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_22 de Octubre de 2006; 20:07 Horas; Cork, Condado de Munster, Irlanda_**

_«¡Quédate quieta aquí y no armes problemas!»_ me decía mi madre hace mucho tiempo, cuando apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo. En resumen, siempre era lo mismo. Ya fueran mis padres cuando de pequeñita me decían que me mantuviera en un sitio y que no saliera a deambular por nuestro barrio residencial, teletransportándome de patio en patio. O ahora, que me obligaban a estar en el puesto de vigía una vez más. Siempre era el mismo discurso con diferentes palabras.

—El terrcer grupo lo formarrán Chris y Candice —prosiguió Spektor dirigiéndoles una mirada autoritaria y rigurosa. Chris también se aguantó las ganas de reclamar acerca de su asignación, se le veía contrario a tener que trabajar al lado de la imprudente Candice—. Os encargaréis de cerrar el perrímetro en torno al aparrcamiento. Candice, deberrás crear bucles de ilusiones alrrededor de todo el edificio parra que nadie salga de allí —ella afirmó inmediatamente con la cabeza, con una patente sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Rápidamente, Iván desvió la mirada hacia Jacob y Audrey—. El último grupo se encargará de actuar dentro del aparcamiento. Audrey, deberrás de paralizarlos a todos. ¿Crees que podrrás hacerlo?

—Sí, crgeo que sí. No dugagá mucho tiempo, pego sí podrgé —manifestó indecisamente Audrey después de que Spektor le atravesara con la mirada. Y este se dirigió a Jacob y al jefe del equipo de asalto seguidamente.

—Los objetivos a aprresar son el _doppelgänger_ y el doctor Strauss, los neutralizarréis en cuanto se confirme el interrcambio. La escolta de Strauss se considera neutral, pero si dan problemas tenéis permiso de abatirlos —Audrey se agitó inquieta y puso cara de susto—. Las órdenes para los clones de Connor son suprimirrlos inmediatamente, esperremos que esta vez no haya demasiados. Ellos no vacilarrán en intentar matarnos primerro, jovencita —exclamó la última frase con un tono firme y disciplinario, con la mirada fija en el asustado rostro de la adolescente francesa.

—¿Y si el original se encuentra en la ciudad para el intercambio? —intervino mi compañero con franqueza.

—Entonces estarremos en clara inferiorridad numérrica, seamos cuantos seamos. Las órdenes serrán coger el objetivo númerro uno y dirigirrnos inmediatamente al punto de extracción —aclaró Iván señalándome brevemente a mí—. En el caso de que por alguna razón perrdamos el equipo de Ethan y Tracy, deberréis seguir el protocolo de disperrsión sin vacilaciones —puntualizó Iván que observaba mi rostro irritado y mi frente ligeramente fruncida. Audrey soltó una exhalación estrangulada y se tapó la boca al oírselo decir. La reacción de Ethan fue más brusca, perdió repentinamente el apoyo en la mesa de ping-pong al notar como se le doblaban las rodillas.

—¿Qué prgotocolo? —preguntó Audrey con un hilo de voz.

—El protocolo pies-para-que-os-quiero. Ya sabéis, salir echando leches cada uno por su cuenta, si estiramos la pata —ironicé al ver el rostro azorado de ella. Mi papel en la operación era más importante de lo que creía, les salvaría el culo a todos si el plan no salía como lo esperado. Tal vez Iván Spektor acababa de exponer el peor marco de acción, pero ya me estaba acostumbrando a trabajar en las circunstancias más adversas.

—Pego… —vaciló exclamó ella casi inaudiblemente, con un alarmante temblor en sus cuerdas vocales. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro y le sobresaltó haciendo que se girase bruscamente, sólo para observar los apagados ojos de Stone escudados bajo sus gafas de sol.

—No te preocupes, no les va a pasar nada malo si yo les echo uno de mis ojos —le intentó serenar Dave, con un sonrisa sosegada. Audrey casi me derribó al retirarse rápidamente de su lado, como si el leve roce de su mano le hubiera escaldado.

La reunión terminó inmediatamente después de asignar a los equipos de asalto que nos escoltarían a cada grupo. Una pareja de hombres en cada uno, excepto en el grupo de Jacob y Audrey que tendría el apoyo de seis tiradores expertos. El resto de la velada pasó volando a toda velocidad, para cuando ya me había dado cuenta el sueño me venció finalmente y acabé dando una cabezada demasiado larga en un sofá rinconero. Hasta que un grito, desgarrador como el crujido de un glaciar, se escuchó en medio de la noche e hizo que me levantase alterada.

—¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA! —clamaban varias voces de fuera de la habitación. No reconocía esas voces pero eso no me importaba. Apenas me fijé en que la habitación estaba vacía cuando salí a trompicones hacia los pasillos para acudir a su auxilio.

—¡AYUDA!

Los gritos seguían retumbando cuando crucé el umbral y observé las numerosas puertas que lindaban.

—¡AYUDA! ¡SÁCANOS! —logré captar de la más próxima a mí y me abalancé al picaporte con fuerza. No se movió. Permanecía cerrada, mientras los angustiosos quejidos seguían clamando una ayuda que yo no podía ofrecerles. Probé con la siguiente, pero permanecía firmemente atrancada.

—¡Ya lo intento! —exclamé golpeando en la puerta para hacerles saber que había acudido.

—¡AYUDA! ¡NO PODEMOS SEGUIR AQUÍ! —seguían vociferando, sin que pudiera silenciarlos. Deseaba que se callaran, que acabaran de una vez con sus lamentos mientras continuaba intentando abrir otras puertas. Pero no había manera, no se movían un ápice—. ¡AYUDA! ¡HAZNOS SALIR!

Necesitaba pensar, detenerme a reflexionar porqué debía de ayudarlos. Quienes eran o cómo podía llegar hasta ellos. Pero sus gritos no dejaban de martillar mis tímpanos y sólo quería que cesaran de una vez. Me tapé los oídos anhelando un silencio que no llegaba, deseaba que murieran para poder tener un poco de silencio, para continuar con mi vida, deseaba olvidarme de ellos e ignorarlos, deseaba…

Entonces noté algo húmedo en mis manos. Una nota de color rojo teñía mi piel ligeramente cobriza, cuando examiné las palmas.

—¡AYÚDANOS, TRACY! —seguían llamándome a mí. Aunque su tono ya no era de súplica ni de socorro. Todas las puertas empezaron a retumbar, golpeadas con fuerza e insistencia una y otra vez. —¡SÁCANOS! —exigían con sus violentos gritos de voces insensibles.

—¿De dónde sale esta sangre? ¿De quién es? —murmuré mientras observaba el dorso de mis manos, empapado de ella. Pequeños regueros como ríos carmesíes goteaban por debajo de las puertas que golpeaban, mientras continuaban clamándome.

—¡AYÚDANOS!

—Los hijos heredarán los errores de los padres —exclamó una voz infantil a mi espalda, cuando me giré vi a un niño hindú con una pelota de fútbol en sus manos que me observaba atentamente—. A menos que…

Las últimas palabras no las pude entender porque los gritos se alzaron aún más. Abrí los ojos repentinamente al oír una conversación en voz alta en la habitación.

—…corrijamos todos los fallos —fue el fragmento que me despertó de mi duermevela. Ethan y Jacob estaban hablando mientras comprobaban algo delante del ordenador portátil de Ethan—. Necesitaremos pinchar todas las imágenes del aparcamiento, no me vale sólo con la planta en la que harán el intercambio —le presionó mi compañero, indicándole algo en la pantalla.

—Vale, me pondré a ello enseguida —aseguró Ethan poniéndose manos a la obra. Me incorporé un poco del sofá, agitando la cabeza medio dormida. Los gritos de auxilio todavía resonaban en mi cabeza, así como oía el murmullo sereno del mar en las costas cercanas.

—¿Has tenido alguna pesadilla? —exclamó, con su voz ronca y rota, Dave Stone mientras dejaba encima de la mesa varios bollos y un café para que desayunara. Afirmé ligeramente con la cabeza como respuesta—. He hecho tu turno de vigilancia. Estabas tan guapa mientras dormías que me pareció una pena despertarte —me agasajó después de que empezara a ponerme a comer. Pero antes de que pudiera darle las gracias por la ayuda, ya se había marchado de la habitación. Se me habían pegado las sabanas sin que pudiera evitarlo y contemplaba atribulada el ajetreado ritmo de mis compañeros preparando los últimos detalles.

—Te acompaño —le abordé a Jacob, cuando se dirigía con varios hombres al aparcamiento para pinchar las cámaras de la vigilancia que faltaban. Me había teletransportado justo delante de él, ante el umbral de la puerta y me había cruzado de brazos imperturbablemente.

—Tus órdenes son… —se apresuró a replicarme mi compañero.

—Sé muy bien cuales son. Pero tú y yo sabemos que siempre las cosas no salen como te las esperas —afirmé dejándole paso y acompañándole por el pasillo—. Quiero inspeccionar el aparcamiento por si es necesario, por si no podéis desplazaros hasta el punto de extracción —le aclaré viendo su ojos castaños y reacios, que cedían ante mi mirada.

Media hora más tarde me encontraba sentada en el coche de alquiler de color negro, observando el puerto marítimo de Cork por la ventanilla, tras convencerlo completamente de mi idea. La mañana era deliciosamente calida y el cielo azul brillaba con la intensidad del sol de otoño.

—¿Crees que es buena idea poner a Audrey en primera línea? —pregunté en ruso, sabiendo que los dos hombres que nos acompañaban no entenderían nada—. Está demasiado verde —señalé cuando me dirigió una mirada cargada de suspicacia.

—Strauss no conoce a Audrey, se marchó antes de que pudiera reconocerla médicamente.

—Pero… —objeté paseando los ojos por el panorama del puerto, los barcos cargando grandes containeres con las inmensas grúas y los estibadores, como hormigas en la distancia, llevando pilas de cajas en las horquillas de sus remolques.

—Necesitamos su don, eso es todo. Me ocuparé personalmente de que no sufra daño. Si cada uno cumple con su papel, todo saldrá bien —me contradijo Jacob, sin reparar en mi rostro enfurruñado.

Pero ya estaba a la vista el enorme edificio y mis reparos se esfumaron rápidamente al recordar que mi compañero jamás me había defraudado en las misiones que habíamos llevado a cabo.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_23 de Octubre de 2006; 23:36 Horas; Cork, Condado de Munster, Irlanda_**

—…Así que vegá. Estaba tgrabajando ese día en la pastelegía de mi madgre, hogneando una tanda de _croissant_, cuando entgró pog la puegta del establecimiento el señog Thompson. Bueno, entonces no sabía cómo se llamaba, se pgresentó poco después. Sólo me dijo que conocía mi secgreto, que sabía que yo ega especial. Yo me pegué un susto trgemendo, como compgrendegá. E intenté salir de allí a toda pgrisa sin decig ni mu. Pego mi madgre nos integrumpió y el señog Thompson empezó a contagle una tgrola, diciéndole que tgrabajaba en un centgro educativo que buscaba nuevos talentos. Que yo había sido seleccionada paga una entgrevista pegrsonal y que… ¡uff, aún me cuesta cgreeg que ella aceptaga! —exclamaba Audrey hablando sin cesar, para apaciguar sus nervios. Mientras estábamos en la parte trasera de la furgoneta dando tiempo al tiempo—. Decía que ella podía estag orgullosa de mis cualidades excepcionales y luego le habló del segugo médico… Creo que ahí fue donde empecé a hacegle caso, porque mi madgre ha estado un poco enfegma los últimos meses y yo quegía ayudagla en todo…

—Strauss se ha puesto en movimiento —interrumpió la perorata de Audrey, la señal de Ethan a través de la radio de onda corta. La espera había concluido y la voz de la joven francesa se estranguló inmediatamente—. Contamos cuatro guardaespaldas y el doctor. Cambio.

—Confirmado, son cinco. Cuatro gorilas armados y el carcamal. Doc lleva consigo dos bultos, no los he visto bien del todo cuando los ha cogido. Cam… ¡Esperad, ahora sí! Lleva un ordenador portátil encendido y una especie de bolsa de cuero. Cambio —explicó Dave Stone con su voz grave a través de la estática de la radio. Chasqueé la lengua contrariado, era muy extraño que Strauss se llevara tan solo cuatro guardaespaldas, cuando en todas las anteriores ocasiones se había trasladado a casi todos consigo.

_«Algo iba mal»_ me lo decían mis entrañas, tenía un mal palpito y no era por el dolor de cabeza soportando durante toda la tarde a Audrey y su cháchara interminable.

—¿Puedes ver el interior del bolso, están ahí las muestras? Cambio —pregunté cogiendo el micrófono y acercándomelo a los labios rápidamente.

—Negativo, está demasiado oscuro dentro. Cambio —me contestó Stone con un tono de desdén.

—Ese tal Dave, me pone los pelos de punta. Eso de que vea todo sin ojos me da gepelús —Audrey tiritó como si un escalofrío la recorriera entera y un par de hombres que nos acompañaban sonrieron brevemente ante el comentario. Eché un vistazo a las cámaras pirateadas que nos habían proporcionado Ethan y el perímetro del aparcamiento aparentemente tranquilo. La lluvia empezaba a golpear sobre el asfalto recalentado y el viento procedente del mar auguraba tormenta con el retumbar lejano de algunos truenos.

—Informando desde el perímetro, estamos en posición. Cambio —se escuchó la voz de Chris en la radio, con el murmullo de Betty de fondo. Eché una despectiva ojeada a mi arma, un pequeño TASER de descargas, la misma herramienta que llevaba Audrey en sus manos. El resto de hombres en cambio estaban bien provistos de fusiles MP5 y granadas de humo. Después de unos minutos tomé una pequeña radio y cambié la frecuencia para hablar directamente con el equipo de Tracy sin otras interferencias.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_23:48 Horas_**

—Las balas silbaban por todas partes, cuando llegué hasta el piso cuarenta y dos. Ese maldito vejestorio resultaba ser muy escurridizo —le comentaba mientras vigilábamos el refugio con el equipo de teleobjetivo. Relatándole el asalto del ejercito de clones Connor en nuestras dependencias de la plaza Kirby.

—¿Jacob? —preguntó mordazmente Ethan, atento a mis palabras.

—¡No, Nakamura! —reclamé con una carcajada apartando brevemente los ojos del edificio, riéndose Ethan en seguida—. El caso es que seguí su rastro hasta allá y me encontré a Bob Bishop cagado de miedo y escondido tras un escritorio, con el pelo alborotado y farfullando incoherencias… —decidí exagerar un poco los detalles del relato, ¿Quién se iba a enterar?

—Ethan, deja de intentar ligarte a Tracy y pásale los auriculares. Tengo que hablar con ella. Cambio —interrumpió bruscamente el susurro de Jacob, nuestra conversación. Ethan abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y después se dio una cachetada en la frente maldiciendo a mi compañero. Yo en cambio no pude contener una risotada que sonó de una manera parecida a una rueda pinchada al escarpárseme de los labios.

_«Jacob, definitivamente tienes el don de la indiscreción»_ pensé viendo el rostro de Ethan que había mudado a un color rojo fuego de vergüenza.

—Aquí te oímos todos perfectamente, Jacob. Tengo puesto el altavoz. Cambio —se quejó Ethan con un coraje exasperado impreso en cada silaba. Tamborileaba los dedos encima de la mesa rápidamente, pero los cerró momentáneamente en ademán de sostener algo afilado o estrangular a alguien muy bocazas. Tras unos eternos segundos de señal vacía, Jacob habló otra vez con voz lánguida:

—Dale unos auriculares a Tracy. Cambio —ordenó mi compañero.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —pregunté a Jacob sin miramientos, apartándome un poco del resto del equipo.

—Escucha, ya sé que te va a parecer extraño todo lo que te voy a decir, pero… ¿confías en mí, verdad? —habló Jacob en ruso por el canal privado casi en un bisbiseo ininteligible.

—Sí, pero por qué… —intenté pedir explicaciones de su comportamiento.

—No tengo tiempo para explicarme, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. ¿Sabes si por alguna casualidad Strauss ha salido en algún momento del apartamento, ha ido a visitar a alguien o el equipo de vigilancia le ha visto con otras personas aparte de los de esta noche?

—¿Pero que clase de pregunta es esa? —inquirí perplejamente en ruso.

—Di, ¿ha tenido contacto con alguna otra persona aparte de _Seraph_ y Connor?

—No, no ha salido del refugio en las dos últimas semanas —le aseguré con una entonación severa en mi voz.

—Tal vez sólo sean imaginaciones mías —murmuró imperceptiblemente Jacob y a continuación habló un poquito más alto—. ¿Puedes ver si hay actividad en el refugio?

—No, los guardas están bastante serenos a pesar de que ya casi es la hora —le respondí echando una ojeada a la avenida que teníamos vigilada. Una furgoneta negra estaba estacionada enfrente del edificio de dos plantas de fachada de ladrillo visto, debajo de una farola averiada. Cinco minutos antes habría jurado que no se hallaba allí, aunque no había nadie en el asiento del conductor. Y una ligera llovizna empezaba a repiquetear con insistencia, creciendo en intensidad.

—Necesito que me hagas un gran favor, Tracy. De hecho, necesito dos grandes favores —exclamó Jacob, con un tono confabulador.

—¿Qué clase de favores? —exclamé en ruso apartándome un poco de los demás pero sin parecer afectada por sus palabras.

—No te costarán mucho, la verdad. El primero es que por nada del mundo te acerques esta noche a mí. ¿Entendido? —me preguntó con un tono que me recordó a una reprimenda paternal.

—No, no he entendido el porqué. Pero lo haré —añadí sin apenas pensarlo seriamente—. ¿Cuál es el segundo favor?

_«¿A qué venía semejante orden?»_ pensé mientras esperaba pacientemente.

—Guarda una copia del informe de esta misión. Sólo eso. Guárdala en un lugar seguro, dónde sepas que nadie vaya a buscar pero que tú puedas encontrarlo fácilmente. Puede que lo que esté diciendo no valga la pena, tal vez lo borren. Pero si notas que al volver a leerlo no concuerda lo que escribiste con lo que recuerdas, no se lo enseñes a nadie, no la saques del escondrijo. Si desaparezco de tus recuerdos…

—¿Desaparecer? —repetí extrañada.

—Sí, si desaparezco de tus recuerdos, fíjate en la tercera muestra. Búscala, síguele su rastro desde esta noche —continuó incompresiblemente mi compañero, a pesar de que yo no lograba entender nada de lo que me estaba contando—. Tracy, escúchame atentamente. Robaron dos muestras de Pharmatech, no tres. Creo que con las prisas por montar la operación, no se han fijado en ese fallo. Esa tercera muestra me puede salvar el pescuezo si se la enseñas a la persona correcta cuando llegues a New York.

—¿Quién es esa persona? —pregunté sobrecogida, con los auriculares incrustados en los tímpanos.

—Fue el que me enseñó a disparar como tú y yo sabemos —me respondió en código con voz amargada.

_«¿Thompson? ¿Qué tiene que ver?»_ me pregunté, pero me mordí la lengua al comprender que Jacob no quería mencionarlo directamente.

—Te tengo que dejar, Strauss ya está llegando aquí. Recuerda todo lo que te he dicho —exclamó más alto Jacob sin dar más explicaciones y dejándome en un mar de dudas.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_23:59 Horas_**

—La novia ya ha llegado a la boda —se oyó que decía en broma Stone, por la señal de radio. Mientras estábamos esperando a los clones de Connor—. Vienen por _Eglinton Street_ en un Ford de color negro metalizado, cuatro clones y el metamorfo disfrazado de Molly. Ni rastro del Connor original. Llegarán hasta vuestra posición en unos cinco minutos, más o menos. Cambio.

Manteníamos vigilado al doctor Strauss en todo momento en su plaza de aparcamiento. Esperando a afianzar el cerco en torno a él y capturar todo nuestro botín.

—Willmer, estáte preparada a la de… ¡Ya! —le ordené en cuanto contemplé el oscuro coche de los Connor cruzando la entrada del aparcamiento. Las cámaras de los exteriores pasaron a ser inservibles cuando las imágenes se distorsionaron en una confusión de formas retorcidas y sin sentido.

—La trampa de cucarachas está tendida, tenéis todo cubierto para actuar. Cambio —exclamó Betty con presteza. Ambas partes finalmente se encontraron en uno de los rincones del aparcamiento, rodeados de gruesas columnas de hormigón grisáceo y vigilados por nuestras cámaras preparadas. Cuando los clones abandonaron el vehículo escoltando a la falsa Molly, casi tuve el arrebato de lanzarme fuera del furgón y quitarle sus apestosas manos de ella. Era demasiado exacta la imitación, su mismo rostro redondo e infantil y casi la misma mirada cargada de inocencia.

_«Es muy buen actor… o muy buena actriz»_ tuve que reconocer al ver cómo fingía el miedo en la mirada, con tantos clones rodeados de armas.

—Todavía no, tenemos que esperar hasta que estemos seguros —expliqué a Audrey, cuando esta agitó nerviosamente mirando la pantalla de vigilancia. Strauss y uno de los Koniev empezaron a hablar, mientras los demás miraban a su alrededor con cara de pocos amigos con las pistolas y subfusiles en ristre. El doctor sacó de la mochila de cuero algo parecido a un estetoscopio y varios equipos de revisión médica, después de ver el maletín repleto de bonos al portador que había traído Michajl.

—Creo que aquí se acabó la farsa, Strauss quiere reconocerla —pronunció Stone por el canal privado, cuando el doctor se acercó a la niña. Pero el mismo clon que le había dado el maletín del dinero le frenó antes de que hiciera nada y se interpuso ante él—. Connor le está preguntando que dónde están las muestras. No le dará la niña hasta que no vea las muestras. Doc dice que no es tonto, ¡je! Que sus hombres no traerán las muestras hasta que se asegure de que cumplen con su parte. Uno de los otros Connor está haciendo una llamada con su móvil, no sé a quien, no he logrado ver el número. Ahora Strauss se ha acercado al coche y está sacando el ordenador portátil. Le está enseñando algo que hay en el ordenador diciéndole que él sí está cumpliendo con su parte del trato. No se ve muy bien la pantalla, pero parece una lista. Sí, es una lista de nombres. Connor le ha dicho que de acuerdo, que esperará. Disculpa un momento, Jacob. El equipo del refugio me está haciendo una llamada —relataba Stone aquellas imágenes mudas e incompletas que veíamos a través del sistema de vigilancia cerrada.

—¿Una lista de nombres? ¿Estás seguro de que es eso? —pregunté observando cómo Strauss dejaba el ordenador encima del maletero del Ford y el clon de Michajl le dejaba paso para que examinara a la falsa Molly. Estuve esperando unos prolongados instantes la contestación de Stone. Pero no llegaba nada del canal de radio. Estaba en silencio, solo con la señal estática de ligeros chisporroteos casi inaudibles. Tras unos minutos mirándole las pupilas y auscultándole, Strauss alzó el rostro visiblemente contrariado y un breve brillo de inquietud se reflejó en su semblante cuando se volvió hacia sus guardaespaldas. La falsa Molly estaba sana como una rosa, no tenía síntoma alguno del virus que tendría que estar matándola lentamente.

—¡Ya es la hora! El doctor lo ha descubierto. ¡Salgamos! —ordené saltando todos inmediatamente de los dos furgones que teníamos apostados en el edificio y desplegándonos rápidamente al punto de intercambio—. Mantente detrás de mí, Audrey —le aconsejé cuando ya estábamos a poca distancia y podían oírse los primeros gritos de Strauss discutiendo con Koniev. Las severas amenazas de Michajl no tardaron en llegar y los hombres de ambos bandos estaban a punto de ponerse a disparar—. ¡Paralízalos! —casi aullé al ver que iban a estallar en una trifulca.

Inmediatamente se hizo un sobrenatural silencio en el aparcamiento, roto sólo por el sonido sordo de la lluvia al caer afuera y el ruido de botas militares de los refuerzos y de nuestros pasos al acercarnos cautelosamente a las figuras paralizadas. Estas estaban medio ocultas por las sombras de la pésima iluminación del aparcamiento y apenas podía verse bien sus caras de lejos. De repente los pequeños auriculares de mi radio cimbrearon amortiguadamente con una insistente llamada. Así que inmediatamente cambié la posición del dial para poder escucharlo en voz alta.

—¡…MATADO A TODOS! ¡EL CONNOR ORIGINAL ESTÁ ESCAPANDO! ¡REPITO! ¡ESTÁN ESCAPANDO DEL REFUGIO! ¡HAN MATADO A TODOS! —vociferó Stone a través de la frecuencia abierta, casi se me resbaló la radio de las manos debido al sobresalto. Antes de que pudiera responder ante el aviso una segunda voz interrumpió la señal.

—Nosotros vamos a por él. Se lleva las muestras, hay que impedírselo —habló Tracy con un tono firme en su timbre de voz. La sangre se me heló en las venas, cuando me vino a la cabeza la imagen de mí mismo depositando un ramo de flores en la tumba de mi más reciente compañera.

—¡Noooooo! ¡Ni se te ocurra ir a por él! ¡Te va a matar! —exploté agitadamente segundos después, pero no había más que silencio en la señal de la radio. Habían dejado la frecuencia principal abierta y sin nadie que pudiera atenderla. Cambié la frecuencia para hablar con Iván y Dave pero también estaba cerrada esa conexión—. ¡Me cago en todo lo que se mueve! —bramé enfurecidamente al darme cuenta de Ethan había desatendido su puesto y no había manera de volver a restaurar las comunicaciones con los equipos sin su intervención.

—Señog Bilgeg, ¿Qué es lo que ocuge? —preguntó amedrentada Audrey, mirándome asustada con los ojos abiertos como platos, mientras los hombres se acercaba a las figuras estáticas.

—Maldito cacharro inútil —farfullé dándole un mamporro al costado de la radio intentando obtener alguna señal de un equipo. De cualquiera de los equipos—. No lo sé, Audrey. Pero… —comencé a decir, procurando mostrarme templado ante ella para tranquilizarla, cuando la voz de Iván sonó en la radio libre por fin de interferencias.

—¿Jacob, me escuchas?

—Sí, te escucho alto y claro. Cambio —exclamé aliviado al oírle.

—Vosotros ocupaos de esa zona, recoged todo. Nosotros vamos a intentar interceptar a Connor. Se está dirigiendo hacia vuestra posición rápidamente. Cambio —pronunció Iván dejándome otra vez con el silencio de la radio y de la acongojada Audrey como única compañía, cuando intenté confirmar sus órdenes una segunda vez.

_«¿Qué demonios puede salir mal en el plan? ¡Pues todo!»_ pensé abnegada y mordazmente mientras nos acercábamos a la zona asegurada por los refuerzos.

—Señor, tenemos un problema, Strauss ha desaparecido. Y también el ordenador portátil —informó uno de los hombres señalando el espacio que había ocupado el doctor hasta el momento en el que Audrey los paralizó a todos. Todo estaba en orden, los clones estaban mirando con sus ojos enfocados en el marco del tiempo en el que habían quedado aprisionados. Uno de ellos tenía los labios abiertos a punto de formular una sílaba que se había quedado congelada. Y los guardaespaldas estaban también firmes y preparados como perfectas estatuas de cera en un museo. Pero el lugar dónde debía de encontrarse el doctor, enfrente de la imitación de Molly y al lado del clon jefe, estaba completamente vacío. Todo estaba en su sitio, menos el condenado doctorcito. Solté un improperio que Audrey jamás había conocido en inglés y casi estuve a punto de darle un puñetazo a uno de clones para desquitarme, antes de cambiar la frecuencia de la radio al equipo de Chris y Candice.

—Candice, el doctor anda suelto. Bloquea todos los pisos menos este —le ordené presionando el botón de la radio y mirando alrededor en busca de alguna pista de Strauss. Aunque nadie contestó al otro lado de las ondas hertzianas—. ¡Estupendo! ¡Lo que me faltaba! Verás, Audrey. Lo que ocurre es que tu poder no ha funcionado frente… ¡Cielo santo! —espeté bruscamente, girándome hacia ella al escuchar que balbucía algo incomprensible en francés. Audrey tenía el rostro contraído en una expresión de pura concentración pero las figuras que nos rodeaban estaban desplazándose lentamente, como a cámara superlenta y habían advertido nuestra presencia. La expresión de la falsa Molly al ver mi rostro era de espeluznante sorpresa. Demasiado parecida a la de mi verdadera ahijada—. ¡Poneos a cubierto, tras las columnas! —ordené inmediatamente a los hombres que observaban el extraño baile de tortugas que formaban los clones y los guardaespaldas. Cogí rápidamente a Audrey del brazo y la aparté bruscamente de la línea de fuego.

—Lo siento mucho. Se lo dije. No he podido manteneglo mucho tiempo. Son demasiados —intentó disculparse Audrey, gimoteando con el rostro desencajado de pavor.

—¡Disparad! ¡Disparad! ¡Disparad! —voceé repetidamente cuando comenzó el tiroteo y todo se puso en movimiento de nuevo.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

**_Doppelgänger:_** Vocablo alemán que se traduce como 'El que camina al lado'. El término se utiliza para designar a cualquier doble de una persona, comúnmente en referencia al 'gemelo malvado' o al fenómeno parapsicológico de la bilocación.

El personaje de David 'Dave' Stone es 100% original mío, tanto su poder (la visión remota o visión periscópica, como queráis llamarlo) como todo lo demás. Las calles indicadas y demás ubicaciones son reales (¡Gracias _Google Maps_ por existir!).


	7. Sin Futuro

**CAPÍTULO VII:  
****SIN FUTURO**

**POV: Agente Chobham**

_**24 de Octubre de 2006; 00:15 Horas; Cork, Condado de Munster, Irlanda**_

—Pasas demasiado tiempo con Jacob, empiezas a hablar como él —me recriminó Ethan cuando volví a insistir que tenía una corazonada muy mala. Mientras la borrasca empezaba a empeorar la visibilidad del refugio con su creciente cortina de lluvia helada—. Siempre tan pesimista, pájaro de mal agüero —rezongó en voz baja, pero le escuché perfectamente y le señalé bruscamente con un amenazador dedo índice, fulminándole con la mirada.

—No soy… Él no es un pesimista —le defendí apresuradamente—. Y déjame de una maldita vez que hable con Stone, necesito sus ojos —le exigí casi apartándole a empujones del asiento y tomando los controles de la central—. Aquí refugio a vigilancia, necesitamos que nos confirméis algo. Stone, contesta de una vez —insistí al notar que estaba vacía la línea.

—Déjame a mí, que este equipo es muy delicado —se quejó Ethan acercándoseme, pero yo no le hice ni pajolero caso.

—¿Qué es lo que queréis? Estoy muy ocupado con el aparcamiento —contestó cansinamente la rasgada voz de Dave por los altavoces de la central.

—Queremos que le eches un vistazo a una furgoneta negra que está aparcada enfrente del refugio. ¿Puedes verla desde allí? —le pedí exaltada mientras Ethan examinaba una vez más el vehículo con el teleobjetivo de visión nocturna.

—Sí, pero… —exclamó Stone dejando la frase inacabada, unos extraños destellos se podían ver a través de los cristales del distante refugio, seguidos de otros centelleos en respuesta que fueron ensombrecidos por el resplandor de algunos rayos. Durante un interminable minuto continuó ese extraño espectáculo mientras Ethan movía los labios en silencio, con la mirada centrada en el visor. Finalmente alzó los ojos hacía mí e intentó romper el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Pero no me hacían falta sus palabras para comprenderlo. Desgraciadamente había tenido razón con mi presentimiento y la llamada de alarma de Stone sonó frenéticamente en el canal abierto.

—¡ESTÁN ASALTANDO EL REFUGIO! ¡EL CONNOR ORIGINAL ESTÁ DENTRO DEL REFUGIO! ¡HAN MATADO A TODOS! —bramó sus voz amplificada excesivamente. Una docena de figuras salían a toda velocidad del edificio cruzando el empapado asfalto, dirigiéndose hacia la furgoneta—. ¡EL CONNOR ORIGINAL ESTÁ ESCAPANDO! ¡REPITO! ¡ESTÁN ESCAPANDO DEL REFUGIO! ¡HAN MATADO A TODOS!

Apenas en lo que duró un latido de mi corazón, supe que debía impedir que Connor se escapara y que se saliera con la suya. Me importaba un pimiento que me superara en una proporción de doce a uno, o de cien a uno. Para mí, Connor, tan sólo era un palurdo que estaba a punto de echar por tierra toda la operación. No era invencible, lo sabía. Jacob ya le había hecho morder el polvo una vez en el helipuerto de la plaza Kirby y yo ya me sentía preparada para hacer mi deber de una vez por todas.

—Nosotros vamos a por él —exclamé seguidamente a través de la central e incluso creí durante un instante que aquellas palabras salían de unos labios ajenos—. Se lleva las muestras, hay que impedírselo —cogí rápidamente una de las radios, busqué un llavero entre el revoltijo de cosas desperdigadas en la mesa y le hice un par de señas enérgicas a los dos hombres que nos escoltaban, para que fueran al aparcamiento—. Vamos, tenemos muy poco tiempo antes de que se alejen demasiado. ¡Ethan, reacciona de una vez! —le recriminé cuando le pasé su pistola y agitó la cabeza negando repetidamente.

—Tenemos órdenes de quedarnos aquí —farfulló, dando un paso atrás al ver que extendía el brazo, como a punto de darle un puñetazo en el estómago—. No podemos… —se le apagó la voz ante el estrépito de la torrencial lluvia que precipitaba en el aparcamiento del hostal, no había tiempo que perder en minucias.

—¿Subes o qué? —le pregunté cuando nos acercamos al coche deportivo azul oscuro que había estacionado y abrí las puertas con el llavero. Necesitaba un coche rápido, el más rápido de todos los que teníamos disponibles.

—¡Sal de mi coche inmediatamente! ¡Es una orden! —escuché la voz de Dave Stone tremendamente enfadado, que vibraba en la pequeña radio de mi bolsillo. Justo en ese momento los neumáticos de su Ferrari chirriaron sobre el asfalto mojado y el acelerón de sus doscientos y pico caballos nos apretujó contra el respaldo de los asientos.

—Abróchate el cinturón, vamos a pararle los pies con tu ayuda o sin ella —mandé presurosamente sin coger la radio para atender a la llamada Stone.

—¿Con quién estas hablando? —preguntó encrespado Ethan a mi lado, mientras yo me intentaba acostumbrar al cambio de marchas del deportivo. Metí demasiado ajustada la tercera marcha cuando cruzamos la salida del aparcamiento y los amortiguadores se quejaron con el cambio de rasante tan pronunciado. Pero el coche continuó con su runrún a medida que el contador de revoluciones se ponía a toda mecha.

—Stone, necesito que me digas cómo llegar hasta él. Y necesito que me lo digas ahora —exigí con las dos manos ocupadas en los controles del coche.

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes hacer, Tracy? —me contestó con una pregunta Stone, por la radio, después de leerme los labios. Una sonrisa pícara se me dibujó al saber que siempre me había echado un ojo como si se tratara de mi ángel de la guarda. Articulé sin voz la respuesta a su pregunta—. ¡Eso es una locura! ¡No va a funcionar! ¡Ay, mi coche! —se quejó Stone cuando tuve que pegar un brusco volantazo para cambiar de calle y la carrocería rechinó al pasar demasiado cerca de una farola, dejándole un buen rasguño por todo el costado izquierdo. Aceleré un poco más mientras me acercaba al lugar por donde se había escapado la furgoneta.

—Pues llámame loca, pero lo voy a hacer —le contesté, enfurecida por su comentario y bajé a segunda para dar un derrape, haciendo uso del freno de mano. El coche se quedó durante una fracción de segundo enfilado a la calle antes de que volviera a apretar hasta el fondo el acelerador detrás de la furgoneta que se alejaba velozmente. La intensa rabia que palpitaba en mis sienes, disipó completamente mis acostumbradas náuseas. Y volví a meter tercera en cuanto comprobé que el coche respondía de maravilla.

—Tuerce a la derecha dos calles más adelante. Nosotros intentaremos cortarle el paso por delante —repuso Stone resignado.

—¡Izquierda, izquierda, izquierda! —increpó frenéticamente Ethan cuando me disponía a hacer el giro.

—Ha dicho a la derecha —le repliqué cuando me llevé por delante un par de cajas de cartón que había apiladas en la callejuela y aceleré al ver el camino despejado.

—¡Aquí se conduce por la izquierda, estás en el carril equivocado! —se explicó al volver a una calle de doble sentido e inmediatamente se lamentó de haberlo dicho cuando con una brusca maniobra subsané el error. Dave continuó dándome más instrucciones a medida que ganaba terreno hasta el vehículo de Connor que parecía dirigirse al puerto a toda velocidad.

_«Quiere escaparse, igual que en New York»_ pensé mientras el rugido del motor y el redoble incesante de la lluvia, acompañaban a las exclamaciones de Ethan cada vez que el coche amenazaba con chocar. Estaba claro que Connor iba traicionar a Strauss, eso ya lo sospechábamos en cuanto apareció en escena el imitador de Molly. Pero la pregunta era si se conformaría con llevarse las muestras o también pretendería matar al doctor.

—Todo recto adelante y se acabó —explicó finalmente Stone, después de que me hubiera tenido que saltar varios semáforos. Avancé acelerando a toda pastilla por la desértica callejuela del puerto y decidí probar como última oportunidad la cuarta marcha del vehículo a medida que me iba acercando al final de la avenida.

—Agárrate bien donde puedas —bramé a todo volumen cuando a menos de un par de segundos escuché el sonido de la furgoneta cruzando la calle perpendicular. No tuve tiempo para reflexionar, ni para echarme atrás. Era imposible hacerlo, cuando la silueta de la furgoneta pasó por delante nosotros como un inmenso borrón y el Ferrari impactó bruscamente contra la trasera del vehículo. En medio del estrépito de cristales rotos y metal doblándose, alcancé a ver en un caos de imágenes confusas, como se giraba nuestro vehículo, derrapaba de costado y finalmente daba media vuelta de campana, estampándose contra un muro de ladrillo aledaño.

Después de ese instante de desconcierto, noté que milagrosamente aún seguía viva. Logré ver, a través del parabrisas hecho añicos, cómo la furgoneta negra había acabado volcada de costado y se había estrellado contra una farola. Me alivió escuchar algunos quejidos procedentes del asiento del acompañante después de la colisión. Ethan estaba muy pálido pero soltó una tos seca y parpadeó perezosamente, todavía en estado de _shock_. En cuanto a mí, la cabeza me zumbaba intensamente y mis piernas temblaban tanto, debido al subidón de la adrenalina, que apenas me hubieran sostenido si hubiese podido salir del deportivo. Pero eso no me preocupaba demasiado, estaba colgada boca abajo del cinturón y mis párpados empezaron a cerrarse para perderme en los neblinosos reinos de la inconsciencia.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

_**24 de Octubre de 2006; 00:33 Horas**_

El ensordecedor rugido de los subfusiles crepitaba alrededor nuestro, mientras intentábamos parapetarnos detrás de algunos de los vehículos estacionados. Por suerte todos los disparos no estaban centrándose en los nuestros. Los clones estaban siendo acribillados a ráfagas de balas y uno de ellos cayó liquidado en los primeros momentos de la refriega. Por su parte los Connor restantes se habían refugiado detrás del Ford dejando descolgada a la falsa Molly que rehuía los disparos escondiéndose al amparo de una de las columnas.

—¡Vuelve a paralizarlos! —le pedí a Audrey con la radio apretujada en una mano y en la otra el TASER preparado para fulminar a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado. Mientras nuestros refuerzos intentaban cubrir la retirada con ráfagas de disparos por encima de varios coches. Dos de los guardaespaldas recibieron varios balazos pero no fueron suficientes para hacerlos derribar y el sonido de sus Uzis continuó retumbando en el aparcamiento.

—No puedo, estoy demasiado negviosa. Me late el cogazón muy gápido —sollozó Audrey intentando respirar pausadamente y echándose la mano al pecho.

—¡Haz algo, ayúdanos! —me sentía como un bicho rastrero por pedirle demasiado a una niña de tan sólo diecisiete años. No era este el lugar en el que debía de haber acabado. A punto de morir por creer que estaba salvando el mundo de unos tipos malos.

—Puedo intentag algo distinto. Pego no lo he pgrobado apenas —exclamó ella con un brillo de esperanza en sus ojos claros.

—Este es el mejor momento para probarlo —le imploré mientras los hombres de nuestro equipo intentaban refrenar el avance combinado de los guardaespaldas y los clones, ahora que habían dejado de dispararse entre ellos. Audrey cerró enérgicamente los ojos y apretujó el entrecejo con ímpetu, mientras entreabría sus labios y mostraba los dientes apretados con fuerza. Segundos después el sonido de los disparos empezó a distorsionarse como si de una cinta estropeada se tratara y la iluminación del aparcamiento empezó a apagarse intermitentemente.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó sorprendido uno de nuestros hombres cuando el silencio, uno como jamás habíamos oído, inundó todo el lugar y echó un vistazo por encima del parapeto. Pude agarrar a Audrey antes de que se derrumbara en el suelo debido al sobreesfuerzo. Y al alzar la cabeza por encima del vehículo que utilizábamos de barricada, descubrí una bala a poco más de un pie de mi cara que se desplazaba a la velocidad de un caracol. Ella nos había acelerado tantísimo, que el tiempo parecía casi haberse detenido. Pero el pulso de su corazón seguía estando acelerado en este marco de tiempo expandido indefinidamente, tal como atestigüé al palpar su cuello. No aguantaría mucho antes de que perdiese la concentración o de que sufriera un infarto.

—¡Larguémonos! —ordené sin demora, cogiendo en brazos a Audrey y poniéndome en movimiento para la retirada. Las ráfagas de disparos de los Connor y de los guardaespaldas llenaban el aire de diminutas balas que parecían pequeñas motas flotantes de metal y de trozos de hormigón que saltaban de las columnas. Estuvimos esquivándolas mientras avanzábamos a una posición más alejada, mientras rodeábamos y protegíamos a Audrey en ese pequeño círculo de tiempo acelerado. Supimos que comenzaba a derrumbarse la concentración de ella en el momento en el que el paleteo de las ametralladoras empezó a sonar distorsionadamente de nuevo. Pero habíamos logrado separarnos un buen trecho de los hombres de Strauss y de los clones, cuando volvimos a atrincherarnos tras las columnas.

Audrey entreabrió los ojos brevemente y se le desenfocó la mirada inmediatamente después de que su rostro empalideciera. Me dio un vuelco el corazón al ver que echaba la cabeza para atrás sin fuerzas para mantenerse erguida y unas cuantas gotas de sangre manaron de su nariz, como si se la hubieran roto, cuando logré que enderezara la cabeza hacia delante.

—No puedo más —logró murmurar la joven francesita sin enfocarme con la mirada, antes de que dejara el cuerpo completamente flácido y quedara postrada lánguidamente en mis brazos. Pero afortunadamente aún notaba su respiración y el pulso era débil pero constante.

—Buen trabajo —celebró uno de los hombres al ver que ella quedaba inconsciente y rendida, nuestra situación parecía que apenas había cambiado. Pero éramos siete contra siete y ya no estábamos en la desventaja de estar arrinconados entre los dos grupos de asaltantes.

Súbitamente una extraña niebla empezó a surgir del suelo, volviéndose más densa por momentos. Estaba seguro de que no era un fenómeno natural, de hecho no se parecía a nada que hubiera visto antes en mi larga carrera. Era negra como la noche y tan densa, pegajosa y asfixiante como el petróleo. Pero instintivamente ordené a los hombres que se mantuvieran quietos y callados, antes de que la atmósfera se volviera tan opaca que apenas podía vislumbrar el rostro desmayado de Audrey.

Los clones y los guardaespaldas también dejaron de hacer ruido y el sonido de la lluvia reverberó amplificadamente como el eco de una cascada inmensa. Un par de detonaciones se escucharon en medio de esa lúgubre y sobrenatural oscuridad, pasos apresurados y torpes de alguien que intentaba escapar cegado, junto con el sonido de más disparos y cuerpos cayendo a la vez. Por último el sonido amortiguado de un disparo realizado a bocajarro y otro ruido como cuando alguien deja caer un gran fardo. La extraña niebla oscura empezó a disiparse y reconocí el sonido de unos botines de cuero que se acercaban hasta nosotros.

Les hice señas a los hombres para que bajaran las armas y saliéramos del parapeto. Cuando me levanté del frío suelo sosteniendo a Audrey para mantenerla de pie, pude contemplar sus botas altas de cuero, la faldita escocesa tableada, su camisa descocada y su pose fanfarrona y divertida que siempre lucía.

—¿Qué tal, Jake? ¿Divirtiéndote tú sólo? —exclamó burlonamente Betty, antes de rematar con un disparo a uno de los clones que se agitaba agonizante en el suelo.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? —pregunté viendo que Christopher y los demás empezaban a revisar los cadáveres. Uno de los refuerzos se acercó para atender a Audrey.

—Escuché por la radio el tiroteo y decidí echarte un cable —repuso en voz alta, pero una figura salió rápidamente de las columnas y empezó a correr a toda velocidad a la salida. El metamorfo casi llegó hasta su objetivo pero entonces Betty intervino prestamente—. ¡Buuu! —exclamó "apareciendo" justo enfrente de ella, logrando que acabara cayendo al suelo debido a la impresión. Un alarido escalofriante surgió de su garganta y echó a correr despavorida en dirección contraria mirando de soslayo a su espalda. Las imágenes que seguramente estaba mostrándole Betty debían de ser sobrecogedoras porque apenas se percató de que se abalanzaba de nuevo a nuestros brazos. Sólo cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de nosotros desvió la mirada hacia mí, tan sólo para ver cómo alzaba el arma y apretaba el gatillo del TASER.

_«¿De qué me conoce?»_ me pregunté al reparar en su rostro un instante antes de que cayera electrocutada. Había mostrado un brillo de reconocimiento que no me esperaba en su mirada.

—¿Habéis atrapado al Doctor? —pregunté examinando brevemente con la mirada el estado de nuestros hombres. Tan sólo uno había recibido un balazo en un brazo, pero no era una herida de consideración, apenas un rasguño.

—¿Cómo dices? Creía que ya lo teníais neutralizado —contestó Betty apresuradamente.

—No habrás roto el cerco cuando veníais hacia aquí, ¿verdad? —le pregunté rápidamente, pero su expresión desairada ya me estaba contestando antes de que abriera la boca—. ¡Tan sólo tenías que mantener el edificio sellado!

—Solo fue un instante, te lo juro. Estabais en apuros… Además, no puede haberse escapado en tan poco tiempo —replicó ella acercándose a la figura tendida del imitador. Antes de que pudiera reprenderla, la radio comenzó a sonar una vez más sobresaltándonos a todos.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

_**00:46 Horas**_

La cabeza me daba vueltas y más vueltas en medio de la penumbra. Oí un murmullo lejano y grave en mis oídos a pesar del insistente zumbido que me atravesaba los tímpanos, como si alguien intentara hablarme a través de un grueso muro de hormigón. Y empecé a percibir como ese desconocido me quitaba el cinturón de seguridad, tiraba de mi cuerpo desfallecido por los brazos y me arrastraba poco a poco a través del áspero suelo. La fría lluvia empezó a golpearme la cara segundos después y tras abrir los ojos de sopetón tosí con brusquedad mirando a mi alrededor desorientada.

—¿Ya te has desperrtado? —inquirió con una expresión ceñuda Iván Spektor, ofreciéndome una mano para que me incorporara. Escuché un extraño golpe metálico, cuando me levanté del suelo asintiendo con mi macilento rostro, un sonido como el de un inmenso martillo neumático golpeando algo que se desquebrajaba.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —logré preguntar mientras observaba a los demás hombres que rodeaban el vehículo siniestrado. Pero nadie se molestó en contestarme. Dave Stone se echaba las manos a la cabeza al lado del amasijo de metal que había sido antes su Ferrari, mientras que Ethan intentaba coger algo de aire con la espalda corvada hacia delante sobre un muro de ladrillo próximo a nosotros. En cambio los refuerzos estaban tomando posiciones a las órdenes de Spektor quien señalaba algo que había en medio de la calle.

Otro tañido de metal redobló en medio de la noche y entonces recordé contra qué nos habíamos chocado.

_«¿Pero qué demonios…?»_ casi no me podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, si no fuera porque ahora lo estaba viendo con mis propios ojos desorbitados. Duro y lacerante acero contra fuertes músculos de carne y huesos astillados que lo golpeaban insistente e incansablemente. Los clones de Michael Connor habían quedado atorados por la puerta trabada del furgón y eran una masa viviente que arremetía con una ferocidad y brutalidad inhumanas. El último golpe nos puso en guardia inmediatamente, cuando bruscamente rechinó un chasquido metálico de las bisagras desgarradas. Súbitos relámpagos rompieron el cielo y los truenos fueron tan fuertes que a duras penas pudo escucharse las órdenes de Iván Spektor.

—¡Preparraos!

Los refuerzos alzaron los fusiles de asalto apuntando raudamente al furgón y durante unos interminables momentos nada se escuchó. Ni truenos, ni golpes, ni disparos, ni voces. Tan sólo un silencio roto por el ruido blanco de la lluvia golpeando sobre nuestras cabezas. Pero entonces surgieron en un alarido desgarrador y un violento tropel de pasos.

Todos idénticos.

Rostros que se perdían en una inmensidad uniforme. Más de tres docenas de figuras empezaron a manar de las puertas abiertas del furgón. No fui la única que dudó en los primeros momentos de esa estampida. Varios de los hombres también se amedrentaron durante una fracción de segundo, justo lo que tardó esa marea de clones en dirigirnos una mirada al unísono y correr en nuestra dirección a toda pastilla. Apunté con la pistola al primer clon que tenía a tiro y apreté el gatillo antes de que se acercara lo suficiente para ver su rostro y el blanco de sus ojos grisáceos. No pude cerciorarme de si mi disparo lo derribó o fue algún otro de los refuerzos que también lo había escogido como primer blanco. Pero no tenía el lujo de ponerme a reflexionar sobre lo que acababa de hacer, seguían acercándose más clones hasta nosotros.

Los clones arremetieron con sus manos desprovistas de armas lanzándose salvajemente. Varios de ellos intentaron derribar a los hombres que se habían situado en primera línea de fuego. Pero fueron rápidamente fulminados con una ráfaga de balas. Otros, al menos una docena, se agruparon formando en una cuña para atravesar al espacio situado entre los dos vehículos accidentados. No tuvimos tiempo de replegarnos y nuestras fuerzas quedaron divididas inmediatamente en dos frentes a sendos lados de la avenida.

Cuando se me acabaron las balas y uno de los Connor amenazó con darme un puñetazo al acercarse lo suficiente, le di un severo golpe con el cañón candente del arma y una patada en la entrepierna que hizo que se postrara irremediablemente en dos, para seguidamente teletransportarme a su espalda y tirarle al suelo de bruces. Pero la situación se estaba volviendo caótica por momentos. Daba igual que los clones no tuvieran suficientes armas para todos ellos. Y que sólo un puñado de sus disparos habían alcanzado a los nuestros. Nos estaban desbordando en número en un cuerpo a cuerpo desigual. Y no había manera de organizar a los hombres en ese enfrentamiento.

—¡Derrribadlos! ¡Acabad con ellos! —gritó Iván, inclinándose y esquivando por los pelos un gancho. Y seguidamente golpeaba, con la culata de su fusil de asalto descargado, la pierna del mismo clon—. ¡Las muestrras, se las están llevando! —añadió señalando a un grupo de clones que corría despavoridamente.

Pero mi vista se fijó en Dave Stone, el cual estaba observando detenidamente en la dirección contraria a la de los clones que se daban a la fuga. Esquivó un clon que se abalanzó como un _quaterback_ a por uno de los refuerzos, avanzó varios pasos para dar una patada en el trasero a otro de los clones y de inmediato alzó el arma por encima del clon que había caído de frente, sin percatarse de que uno de los clones que estaba a su lado le apuntaba a la cabeza con un subfusil.

Antes de que un grito de advertencia brotara de mis labios, logré escuchar un disparo efectuado casi a mi lado que abatió a ese condenado clon con un agujero en el entrecejo. Ethan Miller me devolvió una mirada de sorpresa e incredulidad, cuando observé su arma humeante recién disparada. Pero Stone no se había movido ni un ápice y apretó el gatillo con decisión mientras una multitud de clones a su alrededor acababan de comprender su insensato acto y se lanzaron a por él.

Casi dos docenas de clones cojearon al instante, echándose la mano a la rodilla derecha. Dave había logrado encontrar la aguja en el pajar y las miradas de todos los clones delataron inmediatamente al original herido por él. Stone intentó rematar la jugada acabando con el origen de ese inagotable ejército. Pero sus eficientes y sacrificados soldados se interpusieron rápidamente entre los disparos y se abalanzaron tambaleándose para bloquear el camino de su huida. Pude ver la expresión de sorpresa plasmada en el rostro del Connor original, antes de que los clones redoblaran sus esfuerzos y se liaran en una frenética batalla de puñetazos y patadas.

Duraron muy poco. Lesionados, desorganizados y desesperados, los clones acabaron masacrados minutos después de que lográramos reagruparnos espalda contra espalda, en un círculo que no dejó títere con cabeza. Aunque el original ya había logrado escaparse, humillado finalmente y con una nueva herida en su orgullo y en su cuerpo.

Me acerqué al clon derribado que transportaba las muestras aferradas fuertemente entre sus brazos. Contando incrédulamente el número de cuerpos que había a nuestro alrededor. Veintisiete clones, muchos más de los que habían salido del refugio. Y al menos otra docena más se había dispersado en múltiples direcciones para despistar nuestra persecución. Estaba bien claro que Michael Connor no había perdido facultades con la edad, ahora era capaz de duplicarse a un ritmo aceleradísimo. El clon me pegó un repentino susto cuando emitió un quejido gutural al aferrarse exhaustamente al maletín que transportaba. Pero la luz de su mirada se extinguió apenas levanté el arma para dispararle. Tenía una expresión extraña en su rostro, no pedía piedad, ni expresaba rabia. Sino pura frustración por no haber llevado a cabo la misión para la cual había existido momentáneamente.

—Ya las tengo —exclamé alzando el pesado maletín de cuero, cuando dejó de llover.

—¡Poneos en marrcha, panda de holgazanes! —vociferó Iván segundos después mirando en derredor—. Señor Millerr, haga el favor de restaurrar las comunicaciones, llevamos media horra sin nada —antes de que Ethan me dirigiera una mirada de reproche, Spektor continuó con su órdenes—. ¿Hay algún herrido que no pueda mantenerrse en pie? ¿No? ¡Pues entonces deshaceos de todo esto! Metedlos en la furgoneta y arrojadlos al río. Al menos serrvirán de alimento parra los peces —añadió viendo que el equipo de asalto estaba en condiciones y por fortuna los chalecos antibalas habían evitado muchas bajas.

Mientras los equipos se encargaban de volver a poner en vertical el furgón y de disponer los cadáveres que habían quedado, me fijé en el maletín que había provocado semejante pandemonio. Con discreción empecé a examinar el cierre de combinación girando los rodillos numerados, con las yemas de los dedos buscando algún cambio en el sonido interior de la cerradura.

—Cero, cinco, dos —logré encontrar la combinación cuando lo noté en mis expertas manos, el cambio en la presión del cerrojo sobre las dos mitades del maletín de cuero.

_«Debía de haberse gastado más dinero en el maletín»_ pensé divertida, al ver que el cierre era casi de risa. Al abrirlo creí que me encontraría con tres frascos, vasos de precipitados, viales o cristales portaobjetos. Pero en vez de ello había una multitud de frasquitos minúsculos del tamaño de un dedo pulgar, colocados en fila uno detrás de otro. Como en una colmena de vidrio rodeada de poliuretano acolchado. Saqué uno de los frasquitos y leí en voz queda lo que rezaba la etiqueta.

—C004; Fase 3; Edad 18 años; Muestra de masa encefálica (lóbulo occipital) —me estremecí un poco al leerlo, pero examiné por encima el resto de las muestras y llegué a la conclusión de que eran de tres personas agrupadas en tres sendos bloques—. B058; Fase 2; Edad 16 años; Muestra de médula espinal (segunda vértebra) ¿Eh? —exclamé ahogadamente cuando cogí una del tercer bloque, no tenía número sino una sola palabra—. Hope; Fase 4; Edad… ¿7 años? —exclamé alzando un poco la voz sin quererlo.

—¿Sabes lo que dicen de la curiosidad y el gato? —escuché la voz grave y rasgada de Stone al acercarse por mi espalda.

—No, yo sólo estaba… esto… comprobando que no se hubieran roto —intenté excusarme al ver que me había pillado in fraganti. Dave se cruzó de brazos y me dirigió una severa y poco amistosa mirada con todos sus ojos centrados en mí, incluidas aquellas órbitas pálidas y muertas que estaban en las cuencas de sus párpados.

—¡Ya lo he arreglado! —nos interrumpió la voz en grito de Ethan.

—¡Maldición! ¿Funciona este maldito cacharro? ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Me escucha alguien? —sonó la voz desesperada de Jacob a través de la frecuencia abierta, tras unos segundos.

—Hemos intervenido a Connor, las muestras han sido recuperadas. Cambio —explicó Ethan con su voz ligeramente distorsionada por el timbre metálico del aparato. Cerré inmediatamente el maletín abochornada ante la prolongada e inquisitiva mirada de Stone y eché el cerrojo de nuevo.

—¿Tracy está…? ¿Algún herido o baja que informar? Cambio —preguntó Jacob apresuradamente.

—No, ninguna baja. ¿Y ahí? ¿Cuál es la situación? Cambio —respondió Iván tomando parte en la comunicación.

—Tampoco hay bajas, sólo un herido. Audrey está recuperándose de una conmoción, pero no hay peligro. Acaba de despertar. Hemos eliminado a los guardaespaldas y a los clones, también conseguimos capturar al objetivo número dos. Pero el objetivo número uno se ha escapado, se ha llevado el ordenador y ha sobrepasado el perímetro. Lo hemos perdido. Cambio.

—No está perdido —exclamó Stone cogiendo su radio, cuando yo me incorporé del frío suelo con el maletín colgando de mi brazo derecho. Desvió inconscientemente su inanimada mirada al pequeño aparato y continuó hablando—. Tanto Connor como Strauss todavía están en mi radio de alcance. Están huyendo en dos direcciones, el doctor se está dirigiendo al muelle a pie. El Connor original acaba de robar un coche, un Toyota gris verdoso y está escapando en estos momentos por la N-8 en dirección Este. Cambio.

—Seguirremos el plan previsto. Olvidaos de Connorr, repito, olvidaos de Connorr. El objetivo es el Doctorr Strauss. Dirigíos inmediatamente a la entrada del puerrto. Cambio y corto —dictó Iván, mientras los hombres estaban afanados empujando el Ferrari lentamente hacia las aguas del río Lee.

—¿Puedo saber qué tenías en contra de mi coche? —me preguntó ariscamente Stone, cuando se escuchó un estruendoso chapoteo al sumergirse el deportivo en la silenciosas aguas.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

_**01:18 Horas**_

_«No tiene escapatoria»_ pensé viendo el perímetro del puerto desde la distancia. Strauss se había arrinconado el solito en ese espacio sin salida. No daba más que al mar o al punto en el que nos habíamos reunido todos, la salida de carga y descarga de los camiones. Pero no había escogido ese lugar a la ligera. Era inmenso y estaba repleto de muy buenos sitios donde una persona podía esconderse con facilidad para perderse de una persecución. Tal y como acababa de pasar.

—¿Estás seguro de que se encuentra aquí? —interrogué impacientemente a Stone, aunque no era el único que se encontraba agitado. Christopher e Iván estaban dando rápidas instrucciones a los hombres para que formaran parejas y peinaran la periferia en busca de otras salidas. Mientras que yo intentaba rehuir todo el rato el rostro curioso de Tracy cada vez que nuestras miradas se cruzaban.

—No ha salido de aquí, si es eso lo que quieres preguntar. Pero no sé dónde se encuentra, no puedo ver nada si apenas hay luz —chasqueó la lengua molesto, agachando la cabeza y sepultándola entre sus manos como si estuviera meditando. Pero yo sabía que en realidad estaba extendiendo al máximo el alcance de su visión para captar cualquier movimiento en el puerto y en sus inmediaciones—. Necesito más luz entre los containeres, necesito un poco más —se rindió Dave al ver que no lograba nada con sus esfuerzos.

—Hay un par de focos de iluminación en esos puntos, dos torrecillas con un proyector —expuso Chris señalando un par de zonas en uno de los mapas que había traído consigo—. Supongo que habrá guardas de seguridad, nos lo van a poner difícil para peinar todo el puerto.

—No te molestes por la seguridad, Chris. Sólo había un guardia y Strauss lo ha dejado fuera de combate en la garita situada al final del corredor oeste —informó Stone alzando un poco la cabeza tras volver a concentrarse unos instantes. Se pasó la mano por su pelo castaño corto nerviosamente y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta para encontrar su paquete de cigarrillos vacío—. ¡Justo en este momento!

—Toma, te los olvidaste en el hostal —le indicó su compañero, tendiéndole un paquete de cigarrillos nuevo y volviéndose de nuevo para hablar con Iván Spektor.

—Estas son vuestras órrdenes, Chris y Dave dirigíos a la primerra torre y ponedla en marcha. Iluminad todo lo que pueda abarcar esos proyectorres. Jacob y Candice, vosotros lo mismo con el segundo proyector —impartió Spektor tajantemente, sin pararse siquiera a mirarnos un momento—. Ethan y Audrrey, quedaos aquí y mantened esta posición por si intenta atravesarla, os respaldaran cuatro hombres. Otros cuatro nos acompañarrán a Tracy y a mí parra inspeccionar el muelle de atraque. Sospecho que ese cabrrón tal vez tenga un plan de escape por mar.

—¿No creerás que va a cruzar el mar a nado, verdad? —exclamó divertido Dave, con el cigarro prendido bailando en sus labios como la batuta de un director de orquesta.

—Esperremos que no, esperremos que no —repitió Iván intentando suavizar la dureza de su voz y esbozando una lívida mueca burlona.

—¿Y el resto de mis hombres? —preguntó intrigado el jefe del equipo de refuerzo.

—Un par de vosotrros mantened vigilado al metamorfo y los otros dos despejad los alrededorres —contestó apresuradamente señalando vagamente el complejo portuario y a la figura amordazada e inconsciente por los sedantes—. ¡Recordad que querremos vivo al doctor! Sólo disparros de advertencia, si se resiste usad las granadas de humo y los TASER. Perro nada de fuego letal —nos advirtió a todos antes de que los equipos se desplegaran. Aunque Iván se paró un par de décimas de segundo más para mirarme al rostro cuando barrió con la mirada a todos nosotros. Esa orden estaba dirigida en especial a mí, yo lo sabía y él también.

La luz de nuestras linternas apenas lograba arrebatar algo de oscuridad a la profunda noche encapotada. A medida que nos dirigíamos, Betty y yo, a nuestro objetivo, recordé a una persona que se habría sentido completamente a gusto en medio de esa densa oscuridad y de los recovecos que formaban los containeres bañados por la intensa lluvia. Mi antiguo compañero, Walker, habría tendido una estupenda trampa al doctor Strauss en ese lugar. En medio de las sombras. Donde podía desaparecer en un parpadeo y reaparecer incluso más rápido.

Desgraciadamente el poder de Betty no era de gran ayuda en ese entorno, que yo supiera. Tal vez podría desplazar nuestra imagen de posición, haciendo creer a Strauss que estábamos en un sitio distinto del que en realidad era. Pero no había suficiente luz con la que trabajar y que ella pudiera moldear como un alfarero hace con el barro. Y Betty no podía descubrir la posición del doctor, ni tampoco destacarla de algún modo, hasta que lo tuviéramos a la vista. Pero entonces ya habríamos perdido todo el factor sorpresa.

Un pequeño bulto que encontramos al traspasar una encrucijada de containeres, nos llamó la atención de inmediato y al enfocarlo con las linternas dimos con una prueba irrefutable de que Strauss se hallaba cerca. El ordenador portátil estaba tirado, la pantalla despedazada en un montón de cristalitos y el teclado reventado con los botones desperdigados por el suelo empapado.

—Le falta el disco duro, lo ha arrancado de cuajo —explicó Betty tras agacharse y examinar los restos bajo la luz de linterna.

—Lo habrá hecho para poder moverse con mayor facilidad —razoné en voz alta, mientras me disponía a comentar el hallazgo a través del circuito cerrado de radio, pero enseguida comprendí que el doctor Strauss debía de haber usado el portátil como una improvisada arma contra el guarda de seguridad. Betty se mordió los labios nerviosamente, una reacción inconsciente de su avatar ilusorio, ante la turbación que sentía.

La luz de un faro apareció en medio de esa oscuridad, moviéndose en círculos para barrer los containeres más altos y el reflejo del intenso proyector empezó a crear juegos fugaces de luces y sombras que silueteaban el puerto mucho mejor.

—El primer proyector ya está. Cambio —exclamó Stone a través de la radio y de mis auriculares—. ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhh! —sonó su grito que martilleó mis tímpanos, antes de que yo pudiera informar. Un disparo resonó en medio de la noche, aunque cualquiera que lo hubiera oído lo habría confundido con uno de los innumerables truenos. Pero yo también lo había escuchado nítidamente a través de la radio y segundos después se hizo de nuevo la oscuridad con el sonido de otro falso trueno, cuando el foco se apagó bruscamente.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —acertó a preguntar Betty tras ver que la cortina de oscuridad se había impuesto de nuevo.

—Nada, un pequeño problema técnico, un corte de luz en esa torre. Ethan ya lo arreglará —respondí mintiéndola al ver su expresión sobrecogida. Betty estaba intuyendo que algo iba mal, pero mis palabras lograron sosegarla momentáneamente—. Dirijámonos de una vez a ese proyector —insistí haciéndole una seña para que siguiera adelante con la misión.

_«Esto se va a poner… complicado»_ pensé recordando el sermón de Bishop acerca de mi inusitada fortuna, mientras discretamente apagaba la radio. Debía de admitir que mi superior tenía razón. Lograba meterme en situaciones comprometidas, algunas de ellas al borde de la muerte y de la cuales salía siempre técnicamente vivo. Pero sencillamente era porque yo mismo me buscaba esa fortuna.

—Te cubro la espalda —le aseguré a Betty, medio mintiendo, medio diciendo la verdad, cuando nos dispusimos a entrar en la torre para activar la iluminación. Si mis sospechas no eran equívocas, Strauss acababa de atacar a Dave y a Christopher, quizá matándolos, en cuanto habían encendido el proyector—. Al fin nos vamos a ver las caras —musité tan quedadamente que apenas fue un susurro en mis labios. Pensé improvisadamente en cómo dejar fuera de combate a Betty cuando consiguiésemos nuestro objetivo. La única manera que tenía de recuperar el factor sorpresa sería caer en la trampa del doctor, pero a sabiendas. En cuanto encendiésemos el segundo foco se encaminaría directo a nosotros, directo a mí. Tenía que hacerlo para poder descubrir la cura de Molly, para poder dar un castigo a ese malnacido. Ese bien podía ser mi último día de trabajo, después de meterme en una situación de la que definitivamente no saliera vivo.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

_**01:39 Horas**_

El grito de Stone, a través de la radio, nos puso en alerta inmediatamente. En el astillero no habíamos encontrado ni rastro del doctor Strauss y aquello sólo logró que estuviésemos más susceptibles que en toda la noche.

A Iván le costó poco más de un par segundos tomar la iniciativa y ordenó a los hombres que se pusieran en marcha hacia la posición donde se habían escuchado los disparos. Mientras él y yo les pisábamos los talones a medida que aseguraban rápidamente el camino por delante. Más corriendo que yendo a paso ligero.

Durante el vertiginoso trayecto apenas tuvimos tiempo para pararnos a examinar a conciencia lo que veíamos y sólo enfocábamos momentáneamente con las linternas el terreno para asegurarnos que no nos tropezáramos con obstáculos o nos metiésemos en un profundo charco de lluvia. Sólo nos paramos un segundo cuando el jefe del equipo de refuerzo nos hizo una brusca señal con el puño levantado, para dar el alto al grupo. Después de unos instantes tuve la sensación de que algo, una corriente de aire repentina, nos había cruzado por la espalda. Iván también dio signos de haberlo percibido, cuando ambos miramos por encima de nuestros hombros para encontrarnos con un corredor de containeres vacío. Pero inmediatamente reanudó la marcha todavía más apresuradamente.

La cabina de la torre era angosta, apenas un espacio de seis metros cuadrados que mayormente estaba ocupado por los controles de las grúas y el foco de luz que se utilizaba en ocasiones excepcionales. Dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo ocupaban el resto del espacio y el foco había sido saboteado, el cristal hecho añicos con el disparo de una sola bala. Un débil gemido surgió cuando nos aproximamos a las dos figuras y les dimos la vuelta.

—Strauss nos atacó… —exclamó Stone, en medio de un acceso de tos y con el rostro retorcido de dolor, cuando le iluminamos con las linternas y examinamos su estado. Un acceso de sangre brotó de su boca seguidamente, debido a una herida de bala que asomaba por debajo de su chaqueta de cuero—. La radio… la pistola… robadas… ¡Jacob, no apagu…! —hizo un esfuerzo para poder emitir esas palabras con los dientes manchados de rojo y alargando la mano con ánimo de agarrarse a mi hombro. Aunque ese gesto quedó entorpecido en cuanto se acercó uno de los hombres y empezó a aplicarle los primeros auxilios examinándole la herida e intentando contener la hemorragia.

—Reserva tus fuerzas, no intentes hablar —le apremié al ver que Christopher estaba incorporándose ayudado por los demás refuerzos. Tenía una buena brecha en la cabeza y su piel oscura estaba ligeramente empalidecida, pero estaba en mejor condición que su compañero. Cuya respiración se estaba volviendo más aparatosa por momentos cuanta más sangre perdía. El improvisado sanitario me hizo un casi imperceptible gesto de negación con la cabeza, una tácita respuesta a mi interrogativo rostro. Stone no iba a salir vivo de allí.

—Strauss va a… —exclamó en susurros a mi oído Dave Stone cuando, con fuerzas renovadas, se abalanzó superando al hombre y me agarró bruscamente del torso—. Jacob… no lo va a conseguir. Es demasiado rá… —añadió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de que su brazo perdiera fuerza y cayera hacia atrás con unas leves convulsiones sacudiéndole el cuerpo.

—¡Ha entrado en _shock_! ¡Apártese!

Obedecí sin darme cuenta, retirándome rápidamente de los demás refuerzos que se afanaban en buscar un modo de estabilizarle y frenar ese flujo continuo de sangre a cada latido. Sangre que sin poder evitarlo también había manchado mis ropas y mis manos. Y que contemplaba atónita, como inmersa en una pesadilla de la que quería despertar. Stone tal vez no tuviera unos ojos vivos a los que mirarle. Pero, si moría esa noche, jamás se me quitaría de la cabeza su mirada momentos antes de caer.

A mi alrededor, Iván estaba intentando ponerse en contacto con alguien a través de la radio pero su voz me parecía lejana, amortiguada y vacía. Sólo logré salir de mi estado de embotamiento, cuando la torrecilla se vio fuertemente iluminada con una intensa luz. Y aunque mi mente todavía no pensaba con claridad, un súbito presentimiento me cruzó las entrañas. Un sentimiento que iba en contra de toda lógica pero que era arrollador.

—Jacob está en peligro —pensé en voz alta, más que afirmé. Cuando Iván se dirigió para hablarme.

—¿Qué es lo qu…? —el resto de su frase se esfumó cuando me vi desplazada fuera de la cabina, lejos de los refuerzos, lejos de Spektor y del moribundo Dave.

Me vi desplazaba, no me desplacé.

Fue algo inconsciente, involuntario e instintivo. No es que nunca me hubiera pasado algo similar. Cuando era mucho más joven, de cría, me había sucedido a menudo. Desplazarme por pura voluntad, sin ninguna premeditación, ni freno.

Ni control por mi parte.

Miré a mi alrededor alarmada, sin reconocer el lugar en el que estaba. Era uno de los corredores repletos de containeres que ocupaban una gran extensión del puerto, similar a tantos otros que habíamos cruzado. Además tenía la insólita certeza de que ahora me hallaba más de cerca de Jacob, que un segundo antes. Pero no lograba entender cómo había podido teletransportarme a un lugar desconocido. Alcé la miraba hacia la torrecilla y observé que el foco de luz no se hallaba en movimiento, estaba estático como si… como si no hubiera nadie manejándolo.

_«¡¿He llegado tarde?!»_ pensé desesperada, a la vez que intentaba recapacitar sobre la situación. Cuando entré a trompicones a la cabina de control a oscuras, me deslumbró la intensa luz de una linterna apuntándome directamente en el rostro. Instantes después de reconocerme, bajó la linterna y pude parpadear rápidamente para enfocar a la figura guarecida entre las sombras.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿De quién es esa sangre? —preguntó mi viejo compañero mirándome de hito en hito. Todo en ese habitáculo estaba demasiado oscuro, demasiado silencioso y demasiado tranquilo.

—No es mi sangre, es de Stone. Ha sido atacado, creo que está muerto o se está muriendo —me apresuré a contestar, evaluando rápidamente la expresión desabrida de Jacob tras bajar el TASER y mirar a espaldas de mí—. He venido sola, creo que estás en peligro… que la misión está en peligro, quiero decir —me sentí como una niña pequeña abochornada al explicar mis actos. Pero algo no cuadraba en la escena, algo faltaba en ese lugar.

_«¿Dónde estaba Candice?»_ pensé antes de que sonaran tres disparos muy próximos y la luz del foco se extinguiera, me giré para ver que de una esquina cercana a los containeres centelleaban multitud destellos brillantes y algo semejante a una caja de zapatos en llamas cayó chisporreteando al suelo.

—¡Oh, mierda! ¡No tenías que haber venido, Tracy! —exclamó Jacob irritado y arrebatado.

—¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Dónde está…? —se me atragantaron las palabras en la boca cuando Jacob alzó el TASER y me apuntó indudablemente. Antes de que pudiera exigirle una explicación o proferir un grito de negativa, los dos electrodos del ingenio mecánico se quedaron prendados en las ropas empapadas y una oleada de descargas me sacudió de pies a cabeza. Logrando que me castañetearan los dientes y las rodillas se me doblaran de debilidad.

Intenté agarrarme al borde de la mesa de control, pero mis manos temblaron espasmódicamente y acabé apartándome de un manotazo involuntario. Además, los dolorosos calambres me impedían mantener la fuerza de todas mis articulaciones. Aunque sólo duró un par de segundos, fui incapaz de sostenerme tras esa descarga. Acabé tendida en el suelo boca arriba, jadeando profunda y estentóreamente como un pez fuera del agua.

—Tracy, lo siento. Pero no puedo permitir que me lo impidas, necesito esto más de lo que puedas creer. Necesito algo por lo que continuar —exclamó Jacob acercándose a mi cuerpo tendido e indefenso, con la luz de la linterna apuntando al exterior—. Necesito hablar a solas con él, sin nadie más que pueda escucharnos.

_«¡Jodido cabronazo, gusano inmundo lleno pus, espero que te pudras en alguna tumba sin nombre!»_ pensé irritada entre otras maldiciones más soeces, al comprender que Jacob había sido un necio al creer que mi intención era llevarle de vuelta a Nueva York. Pero de mis labios estremecimientos sólo surgió una exigua palabra.

—¡Imbécil! —tartamudeé casi mordiéndome la lengua e intenté girar la cabeza hacia Jacob, sin éxito. Despatarrada como una tortuga caída de espaldas que fuera incapaz de voltearse sobre su propio caparazón.

—Te pedí que no te me acercaras, te lo pedí por tu propia seguridad —me contestó serenamente con un tono aséptico y metódico. Como dando por zanjado una discusión. Estuve a punto de repetir el insulto cuando noté que se había inclinado y su cabeza gacha estaba a pocos centímetros de mi rostro, sentí su respiración en mi piel estremecida—. No te lo tomes como algo personal. No es que yo crea que desconfías de mí. Sé que no me lo impedirías. Lo que voy a hacerle al doctor Strauss. Has visto lo que le ha hecho a Molly y sé que estás de acuerdo conmigo en que se merece un castigo —dijo en un abrumador tono confidencial que me dejó paralizada, su tono de voz no era frío ni cortante como de alguien llevado por la venganza.

No era la venganza lo que movía su corazón, ni sus ansias de muerte, ni su traición hacia mí.

—Sé que confías en mí. Lo sé porque no sabes las cosas que hecho. Lo que he tenido que hacer para esta compañía. Los asesinatos, las familias rotas, los secuestros, las extorsiones, las pruebas y… otras cosas que el doctor Strauss conoce de mí. Cosas que no quiero que conozcas de mí —continuó pero noté cómo una de sus manos empezaba a palparme el torso por debajo de la chaqueta, deseé darle en la frente con un escupitajo pero la boca la tenía seca y mis labios temblaban levemente—. Gracias por el arma, la voy a necesitar —terminó dándome un fugaz beso arrogante, pero en medio de la oscuridad apenas acertó a dar en un punto intermedio entre mi respingona nariz y mi ceja izquierda, cuando extrajo mi Heckler de 9 mm de la funda.

—¡Imbécil! —mascullé en vano, cuando los pasos de Jacob se alejaron y se extinguieron. Jacob no quería que le conociera profundamente, pero ya era tarde. Sabía que estaría dispuesto a morir, y a matar, por conseguir la cura, para salvar a su ahijada. Y empezaba a comprender que él veía esa dependencia, ese amor al fin y al cabo, como una debilidad ante una organización como la Compañía.

—¡Imbécil! —le reproché por última vez, acordándome de que yo tenía mejor puntería.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

_**01:47 Horas**_

Intenté aproximarme a la figura acuclillada al borde del muelle con el máximo sigilo, aunque la profunda oscuridad de la noche me impidió evitar un pequeño charco de lluvia que pisé y que alertó inmediatamente a mi presa.

—¡No dé un paso más! —advertí al doctor Henry Strauss antes de que soltara el maletín del dinero y aproximara su mano a la semiautomática tirada en el asfalto. Un pequeño acceso de tos sacudió la espalda del científico, antes de que empezara a hablar.

—¿Qué va a hacer si me niego? ¿Dispararme? —exclamó cogiendo la pistola por el cañón y girándose en medio de las sombras que le ocultaban. Mi primer disparo de advertencia le pasó rozando cerca del hombro y de su garganta brotó una exclamación crispada al ver que hablaba en serio—. Eso no era necesario, señor Bilger.

—¿Nos conocemos de algo? —pregunté repentinamente, sorprendido de que supiera mi apellido. Strauss seguía sin soltar el arma, de pie en medio del muelle, esperando. _«¿Esperando qué?»_

—No se haga el tonto conmigo. No suelo olvidar a aquellos que me amenazan por teléfono y mucho aún menos la voz de quien me acusa de ser un traidor —exclamó con convicción, guardándose lenta y tranquilamente la pistola en el bolsillo de la chaqueta—. Usted no quiere dispararme. No, no quiere eso en absoluto. Porque usted es tan traidor como yo en todo esto, por eso ha venido solo.

—¡He dicho que se esté quieto! —le exigí con brío cuando el doctor volvió a acuclillarse y recogió algo tirado descuidadamente en el suelo. No entendía de qué me estaba hablando, todas esas incoherencias que soltaba.

_«¿Yo le conocía? ¿Le había amenazado por teléfono? ¿Un traidor?»_

—No tiene que seguir fingiendo, señor Bilger. No se preocupe por el californiano ese, no puede ver nuestra conversación con tan poca luz. Además, a esta hora debe de estar bien muerto —se refirió brevemente al agente Stone, sosteniendo algo que apenas pude ver entre sus dedos—. ¡Vaya, usted era la última persona con la que esperaba encontrarme! Después de que murió Arthur Petrelli, pensé que tendría las horas contadas. Pero veo que su jugada fue mejor que la mía, al final y a cabo.

_«¿Mi jugada?»_ pensé absorto por el extraño comentario, pero el anciano científico seguía esperando tranquilamente delante mío. Como si no tuviera nada más interesante que hacer. En un principio pensé sacarle la cura metiéndole un par de balas, una en cada rodilla, pero el tono de confianza que empleaba conmigo era muy perturbador. Y más perturbador era que en algún rincón de mi mente sus palabras empezaron a tomar sentido.

—No me dé problemas, ¿entendido? —exclamé una frase ambigua, con más de un posible significado en cualquier conversación. Esperando que mi experiencia a la hora de tratar a la gente en los interrogatorios funcionara una vez más. Fingir saber lo que no se sabe era la clave, siempre era la clave.

—Mi barco se está retrasando, pero le aseguro que lo tomaré —prorrumpió Henry Strauss dando un discreto paso hacia delante y su rostro se volvió un poco más claro aunque seguía siendo una silueta en medio de oscuridad—. Hoy en día ya no se puede confiar en que un cuarto de millón de euros haga mover el culo a nadie. Siempre piden más y más. Menos mal que tengo de sobra —añadió sarcásticamente señalando con la mirada al maletín con los bonos que estaba tendido en el húmedo suelo del puerto—. Supongo que es la hora de que hablemos de negocios, ¿no es cierto?

—No quiero su maldito dinero —exploté demasiado apresuradamente, tal vez debía de manejar con más suavidad a alguien que podía volver las tornas contra mí muy rápidamente.

—No, por supuesto. Quiere información, algo con lo que pueda sobrevivir —exclamó serenamente dando otro paso hacia mí, aunque se frenó unos instantes y miró en derredor con parsimonia. Como asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie más—. En cambio yo solo quiero poner tierra de por medio, kilómetros y kilómetros de tierra, antes de que toda la junta directiva estalle en una guerra por el poder. Por lo que veo, su plan de revelarle a Arthur Petrelli el expediente de Willis, fracasó hace seis meses cuando lo asesinaron. Supongo que esos documentos falsificados deben de quemarle en sus manos —me quedé en silencio intentando digerir aquella sarta de palabras, aunque por suerte mi interlocutor no comprendió que esa pausa era debido a un _shock_, sino que creía que estaba acercándose al punto de su argumento—. Cualquiera podría pensar que usted le asesinó para hacerse con esas partidas de defunción falsas, ¿verdad? ¿Entiende por qué no me preocupé hace seis meses por su absurda amenaza, lo entiende ahora? —preguntó con una voz apagada que evidenció su verdadera edad avanzada—. Usted y yo estamos inmersos en el mismo problema, somos un borrón en sus grandes planes. Algo molesto que quitar de en medio antes de que Nathan Petrelli llegue al congreso. Somos eso porque sabemos la verdad que se oculta detrás del Proyecto Orígenes, y de su relación con el Proyecto Pandora. Y por desgracia sabemos también lo que están dispuestos a hacer para destruir todas las evidencias. Acabarán con cualquiera que sepa la verdad, no dudarán un segundo en matarlo. ¡Esto! ¡Esto! —profirió Strauss abruptamente, meneando el objeto que llevaba en su mano y dejando brevemente al descubierto su naturaleza. Era el disco duro del portátil—. ¡Esto no va a valer nada dentro de unas semanas! ¡Nada de esto va a importar cuando sus malditos planes se pongan en marcha! ¡Cuando Linderman ponga al descubierto a todos! ¡Cuando engañe al mundo entero con…!

—¡Cállese! —le exigí intentando mantenerme sereno ante ese arranque. Aunque confiaba que tuviera justamente el efecto contrario en él.

_«¿Daniel Linderman había mandado asesinar a Arthur Petrelli?»_ pensé bruscamente, sabía que tenían sus diferencias y había llegado a sospechar de que alguien relacionado con el magnate de Las Vegas pudiera estar implicado. Pero todas las pruebas indicaban un intento de suicidio… con éxito. No, no podía ser. Debían de ser los delirios paranoicos de Strauss, viendo conspiraciones en todos sitios.

_«¿Por qué iba a matar alguien, por el Proyecto Orígenes?»_ era absurdo, no tenía sentido. Todos los Fundadores sabían que el Proyecto Orígenes era el perfecto sustituto de Pandora, sin peligrosos e inesperados efectos a largo plazo.

—No me importa en absoluto eso, tan sólo quiero que… —comencé a decir dispuesto a ir al grano, la cura de Molly era lo prioritario. No tendría muchas posibilidades de preguntárselo si el resto de los hombres de la operación lograban llegar hasta el muelle.

—No le creo, señor Bilger —me interrumpió bruscamente Strauss, con voz fría y cortante como la noche que nos rodeaba—. Usted sabe muy bien el peligro de que siga abierto el Proyecto Orígenes, hay que desenmascarar la verdad. Usted es de esa clase de personas. De las que tienen remordimientos. Leí en su historial psicológico acerca de sus pesadillas —dijo dejándome estupefacto inmediatamente.

—Las… las partidas de defunción que yo tengo… —titubeé, aunque logré fingir una pequeña afonía—… no me servirán de mucho contra ellos. No me mantendrán con vida más tiempo —añadí intentando serenarme. Seguirle el juego era todavía más peligroso que pegarle un tiro y sacarle la información por otros medios más brutales. Tal vez otra persona había fingido ser yo y amenazado al alterado microbiólogo. O tal vez él había oído, por parte de un tercero, el rumor de que yo poseía algún tipo de información clasificada y quería liarme en mi propia red de mentiras. Pero era un riesgo que debía de tomar.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Si quiere acabar con sus planes deberá de encontrarla, hablar con ella en persona, y tomar una muestra como hice yo —dijo con sencillez el doctor Strauss.

_«¿Partidas de defunción falsas…? ¿Willis? ¿Ella?»_ un nudo en la garganta silenció mi espanto ante la súbita idea de que, la portadora del poder más peligroso que el mundo había conocido, siguiera con vida después de que los cimientos de todo Primatech Paper se hundieran sobre su cabeza.

—Tuve que falsificar la documentación que usted tiene porque me obligaron. Deberá comprobar que las muestras de los dos proyectos coinciden. Esa es la única manera, se lo aseguro… ¡Es la única manera de demostrar que Orígenes y Pandora son lo mismo!

El vértigo se apoderó de mi estómago ante esas últimas reveladoras palabras. Recordé los planes de los Fundadores para controlar a alguien influyente del congreso de los Estados Unidos. La manera en que Charles Deveaux había decidido rendirse ante su enfermedad, al ver el periodo de oscuridad que iba a cernirse sobre el mundo. Recordé también la desconfianza de Kaito Nakamura, la manera en que se había ido distanciado progresivamente de las operaciones de La Compañía desde que murió su esposa Ishi. Y el modo en el que Bishop se interesó excesivamente por el poder de Molly en cuanto lo manifestó, viéndolo como una herramienta, una poderosa herramienta, para espiar a los demás Fundadores.

Todos ellos ya anticipaban lo mismo.

Sabían que la Compañía estaba desmoronándose, al borde de la escisión. Y esta revelación podía ser el golpe de gracia.

_«¡Estoy en un serio problema!»_ pensé al ver que Strauss daba por evidente, y cierto, que yo conocía a la perfección el engaño respecto al Proyecto Pandora. También otros podían creer exactamente lo mismo y llegar a la conclusión de que era mejor eliminarme, que correr riesgos inútiles. No había nada peor, nada, que caer en medio de una conspiración sin tener ni idea de que eres el centro de la misma.

No dudarán en matar…

_«¿Qué era lo que había dicho Koniev, acerca de Claude Rains, qué sabía sobre el Proyecto Orígenes?»_ recapacité mirando de hito en hito al doctor. Una mentira escondida dentro de otra y otra y otra, eso era el gran secreto de la Compañía. El hombre invisible tal vez supo esa verdad, pudo haberla descubierto por pura casualidad o curiosidad. O tal vez alguno de los implicados llegó a sospechar de él y rápidamente dieron la orden de ejecutarle.

Un haz de luz proveniente del mar iluminó brevemente el atracadero, recorriéndolo de lado a lado, mientras Strauss y yo seguíamos bajo la inclemente lluvia. El microbiólogo giró su rostro brevemente hacia el navío y sonrió secamente con el semblante perfilado a contraluz.

—Mi barco ha llegado al fin, si me disculpa… —comenzó a decir con un tono somnoliento, con pizca de burla ante mí.

—¡Usted no se va a ningún sitio! —bramé alzando todavía más la pistola y apuntándole directamente a la cabeza. No tendría más que una oportunidad, ahora o nunca—. ¡Dígame cómo curar el virus Shanti, dígamelo o no sale vivo de aquí! —le amenacé bruscamente. Henry Strauss se paró unos segundos, examinando indolentemente mi rostro ahora que el barco que iba a rescatarle estaba más cerca y ambos podíamos vernos con más claridad.

—¿Por qué quiere acabar con la única arma que puede usar contra los Fundadores?

—Molly Walker es mi ahijada —expliqué intentando mantenerme sosegado, aunque la imperturbable mirada de Strauss apenas se fijaba en el cañón de la semiautomática que amenazaba su vida y eso lograba ponerme furioso.

—El mundo es un pañuelo, así pues. No tenía ni idea —dijo serenamente, parpadeando lánguidamente.

—¡Miente! —negué inflexiblemente, él era el maldito monstruo que había sentenciado la vida de Molly. No dejaría que intentara manipularme—. ¡Sacó el virus! ¡Tú la infectaste, sabías muy bien quién era ella y quién era yo! ¡Lo sabías! ¡Lo hiciste para amenazarme! ¡Para chantajearme! —arranqué aquellas palabras de mi alma con dolor, aunque no sabía muy bien qué significaban y apreté el gatillo inconscientemente en medio del arrebato. La bala le pasó rozando la oreja y la cabeza de Strauss se ladeó repentinamente en sentido contrario, aturdido por la deflagración y la quemazón del proyectil al arrancarle un pedazo de oreja izquierda.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! ¡¿Está usted loco?! —exclamó el científico, aunque cuando volvió a mirarme comprendió que aquella pregunta estaba de sobra. El cañón, aún humeante, estaba a unas pulgadas de su frente y me expresión no dejaba lugar a dudas de que repetiría el intento que él había esquivado—. ¡Yo no la infecté! ¡Saqué el virus de Pharmatech pero yo no fui quien la infectó!

—Miente —exclamé en un siseo que apenas pudo oírse con la retumbante lluvia. Aunque caí en la cuenta de que Strauss había supuesto mi fallecimiento justo después de la muerte de Arthur Petrelli.

—¿Por qué iba a mentir? ¿Qué ganaría con ello? —preguntó con estupefacción, intentando frenar la hemorragia de su sien con una mano y el rostro contraído por el dolor.

—Creo que sólo está intentando ganar tiempo. Dígame cómo curar a Molly —exigí calmosamente de nuevo, casi deletreando la última frase silaba por silaba. Sabía que faltaba apenas unos diez minutos para que llegara el barco a recogerle. Ese era el tiempo que le quedaba de vida a Strauss, después le ejecutaría sin dudarlo.

Ya tuviera la cura, o no.

—¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo que está ocurriendo? ¡Le matarán si sospechan que ha hablado a solas conmigo! ¡Si le dice a los de la Compañía cómo curarla, lo sabrán! —declaró Strauss con los ojos desorbitados, aunque un sombra de comprensión cruzó por su rostro. Cómo preguntándose si había juzgado mal mis intenciones desde el principio.

—Dígamelo, ahora —repetí sin que me temblara ni la voz ni el pulso por un segundo. Yo no esperaba salir vivo de esta misión, pero el doctor sí tenía esa vana esperanza. Me aprovecharía de ese error.

—Vale, vale —intentó mover las manos en un gesto pacificador pero una leve crispación en mis nudillos abortó ese gesto inmediatamente—. Treinta años buscando una maldita vacuna contra ese virus y lo descubrí en apenas treinta minutos hablando con Chandra Suresh, resulta ridículo. Tantos esfuerzos, vidas y dinero malgastados en las pruebas por algo que podía obtenerse con una visita y compartir una conversación tomando un simple té. Sí, Suresh, el doctor Chandra Suresh encontró la cura para su hija. Era tan simple, tan evidente… —exclamó entre jadeos.

_«La cura para Molly»_ anhelé intentando mantenerme alerta ante los movimientos de Strauss.

—…tan a última hora. Pero él no pudo curarla, no llegó a tiempo. El doctor Suresh tiene la clave de la cura, tiene que buscarlo…

—¡Está muerto! —contesté furioso por aquella evasiva.

—No estoy hablando de Chandra, sino del "otro doctor Suresh" —exclamó el doctor con un sardónica risita—. Mohinder. Búsquelo, él conoce la cura tan bien como su difunto padre, la tiene en su… ¡Aguarde! ¿Qué va hacer? —preguntó cuando pegué el cañón a su frente y su expresión palideció más que su canosa barba poblada.

—¡Venganza, justicia, llámelo como quiera! ¡Pero usted va a pagar por continuar con el Proyecto se-llame-cómo-se-llame! ¡Va a morir aquí y le juro que también encontraré a Pandora! ¡Y ACABARÉ CON TODO MATÁNDOLA! —bramé colérico decidido a apretar el gatillo.

—Pobre iluso. Usted no tiene ni idea —tosió ásperamente y inspiró un poco más de aire en un sonoro gemido—. No recuerda nuestra conversación, tiene un agujero en sus recuerdos, ¿cierto? ¿Acaso alguien ha estado jugando con su mente, señor Bilger? ¿Alguien que trabaja para ellos? ¿Tal vez ese Haitiano al que examiné? —exclamó Strauss tranquilamente, goteándole la oreja con un fino reguero de sangre negruzca cruzándole el mentón y tiñendo la barba de carmesí. Aunque el temblor en sus piernas era evidente a simple vista—. No sabe cómo continuó el proyecto. Tampoco tiene esos papeles, por supuesto. Cree que ha sido muy listo engañándome, pero se ha engañado a sí mismo. No sabe que usted es el responsable de todo lo que…

Un sonido a mi espalda me alertó, otro desafortunado espectador que pisaba sin quererlo un oscuro e invisible charco de agua, perdiendo el equilibrio y tropezando para golpear brevemente la pared de un container. El débil "gong" resonó y bastó para desbaratarlo todo. Sólo desvié un segundo la vista de Strauss, el único segundo en que lo había hecho, sin girar siquiera el rostro, sólo los ojos. Para encontrarme con que ya era demasiado tarde cuando volví de nuevo la mirada hacia él.

Henry Strauss había comenzado a correr y se echaba encima de mí con una mirada homicida.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

_**01:42 Horas**_

De nada servía seguir lamentándome por mi error e imprecando contra Jacob, me incorporé pausadamente cuando recuperé el equilibrio y algo de fuerza en mis piernas. Pero un quejido ronco logró que apresurara mis intentos de levantarme. Descubrí el cuerpo inmóvil de Candice Willmer cuando, gateando a duras penas, me acerqué hasta el origen de los lamentos.

Jacob le había golpeado con fuerza en la cabeza, seguramente con la culata del TASER y una pequeña brecha manchaba de sangre el cabello de la ilusionista.

—¡Vamos, levántate! ¡No te quedes dormida! —intenté que apoyara al menos el torso sobre la pared y abriera los ojos, pero debía de estar bastante agotada por que apenas logré levantarla y me parecía terriblemente pesada.

Me pareció escuchar el sonido de un disparo en medio de la lóbrega noche y la adrenalina fluyó en mis venas, atenuando mi dolorido cuerpo debido a la convulsiones de antes. Recogí el TASER que Jacob había empleado con nosotras y salí a toda prisa del habitáculo, confiando en poder encontrar a Jacob o a cualquiera de los demás, para que pudieran ocuparse de Willmer. Pero en su lugar un foco de luz me deslumbró en la distancia, un barco que se acercaba al puerto y que viró en su trayecto para iluminar el resto del atracadero.

Un sudor frío y pegajoso me empapó el rostro al comprender porqué había logrado desplazarme a ese lugar. Observé de refilón uno de los numerosos containeres y enfoqué con la débil luz de mi linterna el costado, leyendo en silencio lo que rezaba en letras amarillentas junto a un curioso logotipo de una empresa de transportes.

—_Global seashore_… —apenas mi mente llegó a asimilar más, cuando descubrí de qué me sonaba esa imagen. El símbolo, un complicado trébol de tres hojas formado a partir de varias líneas entrelazadas, ya lo había visto con anterioridad. Encima de la cama de mi habitación en el apartamento que tenía en Manhattan, pintado en el penúltimo cuadro que auguraba mi muerte.

_«¡Jodeeer!»_ pensé cuando me abandonaron las fuerzas y por poco me derrumbé en el suelo. Ese era el lugar donde se cumpliría el cuarto lienzo, el de la figura tendida y agonizando. Todo empezaba a encajar en la escena: la mirada de auxilio del moribundo, un grito de socorro silencioso para salvar su vida; el container que marcaba el lugar del vaticinio; la otra figura a contraluz observando cómo se apagaba la vida del otro, a contraluz… ¡El barco! ¡Ese barco también estaba en el cuadro! ¡Strauss va a fugarse en ese mismo barco!

_«¡Tengo que impedírselo!»_ debía de lograrlo de alguna manera, era mi única posibilidad. Empezaba a comprender el porqué de aquella secuencia. En los dos últimos cuadros aparecía mi destino vinculado al de Jacob, apareciendo él de una forma u otra. Y en este también aparecía, delante de mis narices de una manera tan evidente y a la vez tan insospechada.

Debía impedir que Jacob muriera esta noche, me lo decía un pálpito. Eran sus ojos, tenían que serlo. Corrí en pos del foco de luz a toda velocidad, esperando adelantarme a lo que parecía inevitable. No quería que muriera, no sólo para romper la secuencia, sino por que Jacob había acabado por convertirse en alguien muy querido para mí.

A pesar de que acababa de electrocutarme con una pistola de descargas a traición. Yo había desencadenado sin quererlo los acontecimientos de esa noche, desde que entré en La Compañía había ido alterando el destino de mi compañero para conducirle aquí y ahora.

_«¿Y si…?»_ el sonido claro de un disparo cercano borró de un plumazo el siguiente pensamiento que pasó por la mente y apresuré el paso hasta el origen. Escuché escondida tras la pared de un container el murmullo de una conversación y sólo logré captar una frase a medias:

—… engañado a sí mismo. No sabe que usted es el responsable de todo lo que… —di un traspié cuando intenté asomarme para ver algo y uno de mis zapatos resbaló haciéndome perder el equilibrio. De pronto todo empezó a volverse confuso, escuché un repentino golpe, un lastimero gemido y a continuación algo que hizo una especie de… ¿zumbido? Y una mancha difusa y grisácea cruzó rápidamente la distancia de veinte metros que me separaban del embarcadero. Aquel borrón pareció tomar solidez un breve instante delante de mí y en menos de lo que dura un parpadeo, recibí un tremendo empujón que me lanzó lejos del resguardo del container.

Mientras daba una voltereta en el aire, con el estómago apaleado por el endiablado impacto, reconocí incrédula lo que había sido una patada. En medio de la negrura pude vislumbrar una figura humana que me observaba quietamente, cuando terminé de rodar por el empapado suelo. Levanté el TASER en cuanto pude incorporarme y apreté el gatillo con decisión cuando aquel misterioso individuo dio un paso hacia delante… …pero todo lo que sucedió fue demasiado rápido para poder comprenderlo. Salvó una distancia de tres metros a una velocidad de vértigo, hizo un quiebro a su derecha y esquivó los electrodos que le habrían impactado. Pero lo más sorprendente es que aprovechó el impulso y dio un par de pasos en dirección al container… ¡corriendo a través de la pared perpendicular en lo que pareció una estela negruzca!

Me sobrepasó inmediatamente y sólo pude ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo se acercaba por mi espalda. Por puro instinto logré tirarme al suelo antes de notar un rápido ajetreo, el sonido del gatillo de un arma recién desenfundada y el atronador rugido de un tiro a bocajarro que no me alcanzó. Aquel desesperado movimiento habría dejado al descubierto a cualquiera, tirada en el suelo bocabajo e incapaz de contraatacar antes de que el adversario realizara otro disparo. Pero yo no era cualquiera, antes de que mis manos llegaran a posarse sobre el suelo, mi mente ya estaba focalizada en otro punto del espacio distinto, justo tras la espalda de mi contrincante. Y en el tiempo que tardó en llegar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza a mi cuerpo, ya estaba allí.

—¿Tracy? —preguntó aquel tipo velozmente, cuando se giró en un instante. El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese momento, como si fueran horas y horas, cuando el navío nos enfocó brevemente con su proyector y pudimos contemplarnos el rostro el uno al otro.

Reconociéndonos.

No podía creérmelo. Pero el cañón del arma apuntándome por sorpresa y el semblante arrugado del doctor Strauss surcado por la lluvia no dejaba lugar a dudas.

_**Continuará…**_


	8. Espejismos

**CAPÍTULO VIII:  
ESPEJISMOS**

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_24 de Octubre de 2006; 01:55 Horas; Muelle de Cork, Cork, Condado de Munster, Irlanda_**

Una, dos y tres veces apreté el gatillo desesperadamente, con el corazón en un puño al ver a Tracy a punto de morir por mi error. No me lo perdonaría si volvía a ocurrirme, otro compañero muerto por mi negligencia, otra pesadilla que sumarse a mis noches tenebrosas, por no hacer lo correcto. Por no hacer lo que me dictaba la conciencia.

—¡Tracy! —grité frenético y echándome a la carrera, cuando una de las figuras se desplomó en el suelo tras los disparos y la otra cayó de hinojos delante suyo, segundos después—. ¡Tracy!

_«¿La habría herido? ¿Tal vez matado, sin quererlo?»_ pensé aturdido por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos. No había manera de saberlo, el barco empezaba a virar rumbo de nuevo al ancho mar. El patrón de la embarcación había decidido sensatamente alejarse tras presenciar el tiroteo. Desembarazándose de toda implicación en los turbios asuntos que tendría con Henry Strauss, en las tinieblas de esa noche sin luna.

—¿¡Tracy!? —repetí a pocos pasos de ella, observando como su mirada recorría apresuradamente todo el muelle, parándose varias veces en el cadáver del microbiólogo.

—No, no, no… —exclamó delirantemente, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza hasta que de improviso se frenó, me miró fijamente al rostro, se levantó y pasando por encima del cuerpo me cogió con fuerza de la solapas de la chaqueta—. ¿Qué has hecho, Jacob? ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué se ha cumplido? ¿Por qué…? —vociferó tirando de mí, el resto de lo que dijo se perdió en una rabieta furibunda cuando empezó a darme puñetazos en el torso y tuve que agarrarla de las muñecas, para evitar que me arañara.

—Cálmate, por favor. Cálmate —le intenté tranquilizar tras comprobar en un rápido vistazo que no estaba malherida. Pero los gritos de rabia empezaron a convertirse en sollozos de pavor, a medida que perdía fuerzas y se le pasaba el extraño arranque—. Te iba a matar, si no le hubiese disparado. Te habría matado.

—No, no, no… —siguió negando apretada contra mi hombro y con el rostro hecho un mar de lágrimas. Después de unos momentos acabó derrumbándose y se quedó quieta, paralizada, sin apenas levantar la vista para mirarme. El sonido de pasos de los hombres de Iván Spektor aproximándose para rodear el embarcadero la sacó de su ensimismamiento, casi al mismo tiempo que me alarmó su brusco cambio de ánimo—. ¡Devuélveme mi pistola! ¡Ahora! —exigió apartándose de mí con un manotazo y el rostro contraído de furia. Empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos del cadáver cuando le devolví la semiautomática y las linternas de los refuerzos bañaron el lugar con algo más de claridad. Sus lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia que nos bañaba a todos, pero el resto del equipo no tenía conocimiento de ello.

—¿Qué ha ocurrrido aquí, Trracy? —interrogó Spektor cuando se acercó a mi compañera y esta le entregó el disco duro del ordenador.

—Disparé al doctor cuando este intentó matar a Jacob —declaró Tracy, con voz carente de toda pasión y emoción, como embotada por un terrible sopor—. Vi cómo Strauss atacó a Candice y a Jacob en la torre, ella está malherida, hay que enviar a alguien a que le atienda… —continuó con la misma voz lánguida.

_«¿Por qué cojones está mintiendo?»_ casi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando decir a mi compañera.

—…el doctor tenía planeado fugarse en ese barco, nosotros dos llegamos hasta aquí y… —añadió señalando vagamente hacia el navío que estaba en la lejanía.

—Estaba a punto de entregarse pacíficamente a nosotros, porque creía que el patrón del barco le había abandonado —intervine rápidamente al ver que Spektor miraba suspicazmente a mi compañera, desconfiando del tono que empleaba—. Pero cuando vio que no era así, opuso resistencia y por poco logra matarnos a los dos —mentí observando de refilón a Tracy, pero ella no me correspondía con la mirada, seguía contemplando cómo el cadáver, aún cálido, de Henry Strauss era metido en una gran bolsa de plástico negra e izado por varios de los hombres. El pitido distante de unas sirenas de la policía dio fin a aquella pausa incómoda de unos segundos que hubo entre nosotros tres.

—¡Brravo, Koniev nos ha mandado los policías! Llegan demasiado pronto, o tarrde, según se mirre. Hay que larrgarse de aquí, disperrsaos en grupos pequeños, ya aclararremos todo lo ocurrido después —se quejó mi antiguo _tovarich_, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado mientras ponía el disco duro del ordenador a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Tracy seguía con la mirada el bulto en que se había convertido el doctor y apenas reaccionó a las ordenes, hasta que me acerqué a ella y le rocé suavemente el hombro con la mano. Lo que vi en sus ojos cuando empezó a andar, me espeluznó a más no poder.

Vacío, sólo puro vacío desesperante, había en su mirada.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_24 de Octubre de 2006; 14:36 Horas; Pub "Wandering Rocks", Cork, Condado de Munster, Irlanda_**

_[…] Llegamos a la crónica de sucesos. La policía aún no ha dado ninguna declaración oficial respecto al tema. Pero fuentes fiables de nuestra cadena han confirmado que en la pasada madrugada hubo una serie de tiroteos y persecuciones de vehículos a gran velocidad por las calles de la ciudad portuaria de Cork. Aunque los datos que poseemos no son muy claros, en dichos tiroteos tal vez ha habido al menos media docena de víctimas cuyos cuerpos se han hallado en un edificio próximo a los sucesos. Los vecinos de esa población aseguran haber presenciado como un extraño grupo armado de hombres irrumpía en uno de los muelles de la zona sur y se desplegaban en lo que parecía algún tipo de operación militar. Así mismo, el servicio de control marítimo nos ha informado de un buque pesquero que se alejó de su hoja de ruta, a medianoche de ayer. Se desconoce si dicha patrulla de asalto pertenecía a la policía o si los acontecimientos eran parte de alguna especie de redada coordinada contra las bandas dedicadas al tráfico de estupefacientes a través del mar […]_

_«No dan pie con bola»_ pensé mientras escuchaba distraídamente las noticias de la televisión, observando con desánimo la avenida a través del cristal del local. Jacob, el jefe del equipo de refuerzos, uno de sus hombres y yo, estábamos haciendo tiempo hasta que la dirección de La Compañía evaluara el mejor método para poder extraernos a todos, incluidos los cadáveres y un _doppelgänger_ medio grogui que nos daría muchos problemas si despertaba. Aunque mi mente estaba en ese momento muy alejada de esos problemas técnicos, lo único que llenaba cada uno de mis pensamientos era el destino que me aguardaba.

_«¡Si al menos supiera cuánto tiempo me queda!»_ rezongué desviando un poco de atención a mis compañeros de mesa que estaban pidiendo algo de comida a la camarera y mirando exasperada de refilón el reloj de Jacob. El penúltimo cuadro ya se había cumplido delante de mis propios ojos, casi como si se tratara de una fotografía arrancada de mis retinas a fuego. Jacob había matado a Strauss y el último aliento de aquel hombre me había condenado a cumplir una profecía irrevocable.

—¿Estofado o mejillones? —preguntó la camarera del Pub, sacándome de mi ensimismamiento bruscamente, la observé unos segundos con el entrecejo fruncido y buscando un significado a tan insólita pregunta. Pero mi expresión debía de ser la de alguien que acabara de ver aparecer un alien, porque enseguida aclaró la pregunta—. ¿Qué le apetece comer, un plato de estofado o de mejillones?

—No, nada. No tengo hambre —respondí después de unos segundos absorta.

—Tráigale el estofado, por favor —corrigió Jacob antes de que la camarera torciera el gesto en una mueca y se marchara con el pedido—. No debemos de llamar la atención, Tracy. Y sentarse en una mesa sin pedir nada es muy sospechoso —explicó mi compañero, aunque para el caso que le hacía podía haberse ahorrado la molestia.

—Disculpad, tengo que ir al baño un momento —pedí levantándome y desfilando hacia los servicios. Deseaba esfumarme y desaparecer de aquel lugar, de aquella misión que había eliminado todas mis esperanzas. Pero cuando llegué al lavabo tan sólo me refresqué un poco el rostro desvaído y me quedé contemplando un largo rato mi reflejo, contando las gotas, una tras otra, que caían del viejo grifo del local. Intentando despejar mi mente de una vez.

—Se te va a enfriar la comida —me sorprendió mi compañero, cuando entró sigilosamente minutos después.

—Este es el cuarto de baño de mujeres. ¿Es que sólo sabes meterte dónde no te llaman? —le increpé, irritada por no dejarme ni un momento a solas.

—Ha sido una larga noche, Tracy. Una noche muy dura. Es normal que estés conmocionada después de todo lo ocurrido, pero necesito saber si estas recuperada. Necesito saber si estas aquí, conmigo, al cien por ciento —exigió adelantándose a unos pasos de mí.

—Tiene gracia que digas eso. Estoy bien, ¿vale? No tienes que seguir con tu papel de niñera, cuidándome —le respondí girándome y haciendo un amago de mirarle a los ojos.

—He visto esa expresión en un montón de novatos antes. Es miedo. Estás muerta de miedo y si finges que no lo tienes es aún peor. Ese miedo se acabará volviendo contra ti en el peor momento —aseguró Jacob con un tono sereno, posando una apaciguadora mano en mi hombro—. ¿Es por la muerte del doctor Strauss? ¿Te ha afectado porque le conocías personalmente, estoy en lo cierto?

Jacob había dado en el blanco, casi tan precisamente cómo los disparos que habían abatido al científico esa misma noche. Mi mayor temor siempre había sido estar encerrada, contenida en un lugar de dónde nunca pudiera salir. Strauss había estudiado mi patología durante años y había llegado a la conclusión de que mi fobia era producto justamente de mi "don". De mi libertad para desplazarme a mi antojo. Y mi muerte, el cuadro que lo vaticinaba, representaba exactamente ese miedo de mi subconsciente, ser sepultada en vida. Asentí a mi compañero con la mirada perdida y una arcada seca me surgió desgarradoramente del estómago vacío, cuando rememoré de golpe todo lo sucedido. El accidente de tráfico, el tiroteo, los cadáveres de los clones sumergidos en su tumba acuática, la sangre de Dave en mis ropas y los ojos entornados y vacuos de Henry Strauss en el suelo, justo un segundo después de bajar el arma.

Justo después de reconocerme.

—Explícamelo, por que no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué demonios no nos dijisteis lo del doctor Strauss? Explícame cómo un anciano de setenta y dos años se mueve más rápido que una bala —le pregunté tras alzar el rostro y contener una segunda arcada a mitad de la garganta.

—Era información intranscendente —solté un leve chiflido al oírselo decir—. Strauss era un especial aunque nunca trabajó en La Compañía como agente. Según el plan operativo, el poder de Audrey debía de haberle frenado, pero no fue así. Es completamente normal que en las misiones no dispongáis de todo el archivo al completo, todavía no tienes el nivel de acreditación suficiente. Además, su poder sólo le permitía desplazarse aceleradamente si iniciaba cualquier movimiento, pero sólo sus piernas y sus reflejos eran los rápidos, sus manos no —dijo Jacob cruzándose de brazos y mirándome con detenimiento.

—¡Estupendo! Siempre hay que estar preparado para lo desconocido. Ese es lema de nuestro trabajo, ¿no? —espeté mordazmente encogiéndome de hombros resignadamente, sospechando también que mi compañero no era del todo sincero conmigo—. ¿Ha valido la pena, Jacob? —le pregunté con un tono tajante, fulminándole con una mirada cargada de reproche—. ¿Tienes lo que tanto querías? ¿O no ha valido para nada todo lo que has hecho? ¿Romperle la crisma a Candice, electrocutarme a traición, robarme mi arma, darme un susto de muerte y asesinar a un hombre por la espalda…? —aclaré segundos después, procurando no alzar mucho la voz.

_«¿…y condenarme a un callejón sin salida?»_ quise añadir, para odiarle por haber logrado salvarme, sólo de momento.

—Sí, ha valido la pena. El doctor Strauss me reveló la cura del virus Shanti, mejor dicho, quién la conoce —contestó Jacob con un asomo de sonrisa en el semblante—. Mohinder Suresh, el hijo del doctor Chandra Suresh tiene la respuesta, igual que su padre. Tienes que decírselo a Bob cuando llegues a Nueva York…

—Espera un momento. ¿Cómo qué "decírselo yo"? ¿Pretendes escaparte o algo así? —pregunté sorprendida, al leer entre líneas.

—No, en absoluto. Pero puede que cuando llegue a Nueva York no se molesten ni un segundo en interrogarme y me metan en una celda de máxima seguridad. Necesito saber que esa información no va a desaparecer de la noche a la mañana —me suplicó con la mano firmemente agarrada a mi hombro, cómo si sus palabras fueran las últimas.

—Por si no te has dado cuenta yo también estoy muy implicada. Si alguien descubre que he mentido por ti, acabarás… acabaremos muy mal, tengo que continuar con esta farsa hasta el final. Lo haré —le contesté mirándole con fijeza a sus ojos castaños, antes de dirigirme hacia la salida.

—¿Por qué le mentiste a Iván? —me increpó cuando llegué a tocar el pomo de la puerta.

_«Por que ya no tengo nada que perder, excepto tu compañía»_ pensé antes incluso de que terminara la frase y abriera la boca para contestarle.

—Tengo mis razones. Deberías de darme las gracias sin hacer tantas preguntas —respondí punzantemente intentando parecer cabreada, aunque mis ánimos seguían estando por los suelos.

—Gracias —me sorprendió mi compañero, un par de latidos después y antes de que pudiera responderle con algo más amable, el pomo de la puerta se abrió violentamente apareciendo el jefe del equipo de refuerzo de improviso por el umbral.

—Señor, acabamos de recibir una llamada de Chris del equipo de San Diego. Tienen problemas y nos necesitan en el refugio, ahora —añadió con urgencia, al ver que nos habíamos quedado un poco paralizados por la sorpresa.

Aparte de la petición de ayuda, no había dicho mucho más que supiéramos por el mensaje. Era algo que se salía completamente del protocolo, el volver a reunirnos tan pocas horas después de dispersarnos por los alrededores. Lo normal habría sido una llamada dándonos indicaciones para seguir la ruta de extracción más segura al aeropuerto.

Además el refugio debía de haber sido abandonado y desmontado en cuanto los hombres llegaron hasta el lugar. Jacob y los otros estaban visiblemente agitados, podía tratarse de algún tipo de trampa, pero el mensaje SMS tan claro desde el teléfono de Chris no era falso. Cuando alcanzamos a llegar hasta una calle desde la cual pudiéramos contemplar la fachada del hostal, pensamos que nos encontraríamos con coches de policía o la quietud típica de una encerrona. Pero no fue así, dos hombres se hallaban esperándonos e hicieron signos evidentes para que nos acercáramos cuando nos divisaron. Uno de ellos resultó ser ciertamente Chris, el otro era Ethan cuyo rostro estaba bastante más pálido de lo normal y su perilla mal afeitada destacaba más.

—Menos mal que habéis venido, temíamos que ya estarías de camino al aeropuerto —comentó Chris dándome una amigable palmada en el hombro y soltando un soplo de aire contenido—. Los equipos de Iván y Candice ya han marchado a Nueva York con el otro "prisionero". Pero la central no sabe qué hacer con nuestro problema. Verás, anoche conseguimos estabilizar a Dave pocos minutos después de que nos abandonaras tan _precipitadamente_, Tracy —nos informó mientras nos conducía hasta el refugio, desvié el rostro avergonzada por la manera en que había hecho mutis—. Su estado era estable y pudimos desplazarlo, pero media hora después descubrimos que tenía una pequeña hemorragia interna. Desde entonces ha perdido mucha sangre y no hemos podido hacer nada con el equipo de que disponemos aquí. No se nos ocurrieron alternativas.

—¡Maldición! —murmuró Jacob mientras cruzábamos varias habitaciones, esperando encontrarnos con la última víctima de la noche.

—Pero a la agente Neveu sí se le ocurrió una idea —respondió Ethan señalando brevemente a dos figuras que se encontraban en la última habitación del hostal. El rostro que se volvió súbitamente al oírnos entrar, era difícil de reconocer sin el brillo alegre en la mirada y con las ojeras en el rostro marcado de puro agotamiento. Audrey Neveu estaba a los pies de una camilla, junto a la figura inmóvil de Dave Stone que yacía serenamente con los ojos cerrados y una mano aferrada entre los brazos de la joven francesa—. Sin pulso, ni respiración, la hemorragia no continúa. Era una buena idea, pero el único fallo es que ella está al límite de sus fuerzas.

—Todavía puedo aguantag una hoga más —exclamó ella con convicción, o tal vez terquedad, aunque su voz se apagó en un murmullo al final de la frase. Estaba visiblemente cansada, sabía bien qué podía ocurrirle a alguien que superaba los límites de su propio cerebro. Evidentemente ella estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso si continuaba manteniendo a Stone paralizado.

—No podemos llevarle a un hospital, harían demasiadas preguntas o la policía ataría demasiados cabos y le arrestaría. Necesitamos que tú les teletransportes a las dependencias de La Compañía en Nueva York, a la clínica Hermes. Dime, Tracy. ¿Puedes llevarles tan lejos? —preguntó Chris mirando gravemente a ambos agentes y a continuación en mí. La situación era crítica, la vida de dos agentes especiales estaban en el filo de una cuchilla y todo dependía de si yo podía realizar algo tan fácil para mí como respirar. Si bien mi mente no estaba en la mejor situación posible, en ese preciso momento.

—La distancia no es problema para mí, nunca lo ha sido. Pero nunca he transportado a alguien tan malherido, suele ser muy turbulento el viaje para los demás —escuché cómo Jacob exclamaba algo por lo bajo y una breve risa de Ethan al oírlo—, no puedo garantizar nada. Tal vez empeore su estado sin que pueda evitarlo. Por si fuera poco, jamás he desplazado a más de una persona al mismo tiempo, es complicado coordinar los movimientos y el pliegue del espacio de un acompañante. Más de uno será realmente arduo.

—Tal vez te ayude un poco que uno de ellos esté bien quietecito —exclamó Jacob segundos después en un tono más serio—. Pero no tenemos otra alternativa al parecer o nos arriesgamos con tu teletransporte o Audrey desiste de continuar paralizándole y le… —añadió mirándome con confianza plena en mis capacidades.

—No pienso haceglo —manifestó pertinazmente Audrey agarrando con firmeza la exánime mano, dejándome sólo una única línea de acción.

—¿Cuándo llegue hasta allí, vuelvo a por el resto de vosotros? —pregunté viendo cómo varios de los hombres ya se estaban congregando.

—No, no hace falta. Nosotros ya nos encargaremos del traslado por nuestra cuenta, no te preocupes —exclamó Chris acercándose al lado de Jacob. Las palabras de mi compañero empezaron a calar a fondo en mi mente al observar las miradas entre los miembros del operativo y cómo la atmósfera de la habitación había adquirido una repentina y sombría gravedad.

—No pierdas más el tiempo aquí —exclamó Jacob con un tono desenfadado, aunque su mirada seria contrastaba con su voz potente—. _Da svidaniya_, Tracy —se despidió en ruso. Apenas aparté la mirada de él, cuando me dispuse a realizar mi cometido. Su imagen, así como la de toda la habitación, se distorsionó en un bucle de luces y sombras a medida que nos desplazábamos a Nueva York. Me olvidé durante unos segundos de mi problema y me pregunté inquieta cuál sería el destino de mi compañero y mentor.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_25 de Octubre de 2006; 10:22 Horas; Primatech Research, Hartsdale, Nueva York_**

No se había despertado todavía, a pesar de que el efecto de los sedantes debía de haber remitido. Hizo falta que depositara con rudeza y estruendo la bandeja del desayuno encima de la mesita auxiliar, para que se incorporara y entreabriera los párpados cansinamente.

—Veo que al fin reaccionas. El tratamiento de purga ha funcionado, aunque hemos necesitado más tiempo del que pensábamos —le informé observando su rostro descolorido y las cejas de un blanco traslúcido.

—¿Tratamiento? ¿Qué es esto? —repitió con una voz apagada cuyo timbre no podía determinarse si era masculino o femenino. Sus trémulas manos esposadas empezaron a recorrer su cuello buscando aquello que notaba y que le molestaba, en la base de la cabeza. Yo mientras tanto observaba tranquilamente lo que había debajo del astuto disfraz de Molly Walker. Un imitador sin una piel falsa bajo la que esconderse—. ¡¿Qué me habéis hecho?! —gimió, fulminándome con una mirada llena de cólera. Mirada que a su vez era realmente curiosa, cada uno de los globos oculares cambiaba constantemente de color cada pocos segundos, como la piel de los camaleones. En esta ocasión el iris de ambos ojos se tornaron en un castaño oscuro con vetas rojizas—. ¿Qué es en lo que me habéis transformado? ¡Malditos cabrones! —añadió mirándose con temor las manos apresadas y los antebrazos.

La piel blanca, nívea más bien, de su cuerpo contrastaba con el uniforme gris y mustio destinado a los apresados. Aquella fina piel, sin arrugas ni pliegues, que cubría los brazos descubiertos se asemejaba a la del melocotón y la multitud de venitas azules y rojizas que surcaban por debajo de su piel eran tenuemente visibles, cómo si en parte su tez fuera transparente y frágil como el papel, dándole un extraño aspecto casi alienígena. El cabello lacio y canoso tenía un aire etéreo en la manera en que caía sobre su rostro adolescente. Las facciones de su semblante, descubierto temporalmente por el cóctel de drogas en su organismo, estaban crispadas por el horror de verse con semejante deformación.

—Nosotros no te hemos hecho nada. Ese es tu verdadero aspecto después de cambiar tantas veces —expliqué parcamente, observando su reacción de sorpresa ante la noticia—. Tu extraño albinismo y la multicromía de tus ojos son los únicos rasgos que te han quedado tras suprimir tu anterior forma. Son los efectos secundarios que tiene modificar una y otra vez la naturaleza de tus células, su pigmentación, tamaño y disposición… Yo que tú no me intentaría quitar la sonda que tienes injertada en el cráneo, te podrías hacer daño —le avisé al notar que se removía y observaba las paredes de hormigón de la habitación—. Te hemos estado administrando un inhibidor neuronal directamente al cerebro, para evitar que el hígado se te convierta en paté —me devolvió una mirada de un azul profundo, cargada de suspicacia.

—¿Un inhibidor? —preguntó con su ambigua voz y uno de sus ojos cambió a un gris pálido, mientras que el otro se volvía de una estrambótico azulado violáceo. Desvió el rostro hacia el grandísimo cristal-espejo que casi ocupaba una de las paredes de la celda por completo. Se observó incrédulamente un largo rato, durante el cual examiné mi reloj inconscientemente, pensando en cuánto tiempo tendría para esta pequeña representación.

—Analgésicos, calmantes, cosas así para evitar que tu mente pueda mutar tu cuerpo. Sabemos muy bien qué partes del sistema nervioso hay que adormecer… ¡Ah, por poco me olvidaba! ¡Qué desconsiderado soy! Debes de tener un hambre feroz después de dos días inconsciente —exclamé señalando con la mirada la bandeja con los tentempiés. Contempló con acritud sus manos esposadas y la bandeja de manera alternativa y una mirada interrogativa brilló en sus ojos que había adquirido un tono negro como el carbón—. No te pienso quitar esas esposas, habrás comprobado que son especiales, cómo tú. Son para gente con habilidades de escapismo tan excelentes como las tuyas —expliqué señalando con la mirada, sólo con la mirada, las esposas. Estaban manufacturadas de tal manera que siempre mantenían apresados los dedos pulgar y meñique, además de la muñeca. Impidiendo eficazmente que, alguien capaz de convertir sus huesos en cartílagos, moldearlos y luego volverlos a recomponer, pudiera zafarse de ellos sin verse más atorado todavía.

De todas formas, las esposas no retenían completamente sus movimientos y el cable que sujetaba sus muñecas era lo suficientemente largo como para alcanzar la bandeja, que había enfrente de la espartana litera. No habló mientras examinaba con detenimiento los sándwiches y no disimuló su sorpresa cuando se fijó en que estos eran de manteca de cacahuete, cortados en triángulo.

—¿Cómo lo habéis…? —farfulló sin comprender, y un breve atisbo de nostalgia se asomó en su mirada que adquirió un tono marrón cálido bastante natural. Pero inmediatamente abandonó esa pose sentimental y rápidamente se lanzó a comer uno de los emparedados con avidez y fruición. Aunque sus movimientos eran un poco torpes debido a los calmantes, las esposas y al largo tiempo que había transcurrido sin adquirir su forma original—. No hay leche —se quejó cuando notó que el cartón estaba vacío sin un gota que repicara al agitarlo. Me aproximé con tranquilidad hasta la bandeja, observando cómo su cuerpo se puso en tensión presa del terror. Y le di la vuelta al cartón de leche sin ceremonia ni teatralidad.

—No sabes en qué embrollo te has metido, Morgan —exclamé examinando su rostro clavado en la fotografía adherida al cartón. Una fotografía de las de "Ha visto usted a…", una fotografía que era suya—. Lo sabemos todo de ti desde el momento en que te hemos escaneado tus verdaderas huellas dactilares. Quienes son tus padres, dónde vivías, tu historial clínico, tus notas en el instituto, la huida de tu hogar hace once meses. Y también tenemos un _dossier_ de prensa en el que aparece una lacrimógena entrevista con tus padres, hablando de ti y pidiendo la colaboración de cualquiera que pudiera dar una pista sobre tu paradero. Verdaderamente han removido cielo y tierra para encontrarte —desvió la mirada hacia mí unos segundos, aunque aquella mirada era mitad odio, mitad curiosidad por saber qué había sido de sus padres en todo ese tiempo. Se fijó inmediatamente en el pequeño _dossier_ que yo llevaba debajo del brazo—. De ahí supe que tu almuerzo favorito son los emparedados de manteca de cacahuete, como los preparaba tu madre, ¿verdad? Así que, Morgan, vas a decirme to…

—_Mirage_ —protestó en susurros, desviando los ojos de nuevo hacia el cartón de leche y a los emparedados que todavía quedaban a medio comer.

—¿Cómo dices? —pregunté, sorprendido por el desplante.

—Me llamo _Mirage_. ¡_MIRAGE_! —descargó en un chillido, dándole seguidamente un manotazo a la bandeja y lanzando todo su contenido al frío e inhóspito suelo de la celda. —Mi nombre es _Mirage_, no lo olvide, carcamal —instó mirándome con pura ira reflejada en sus ojos rojizos. Me empezaba a preguntar si el color de su iris tendría algo que ver con su estado de ánimo.

—¡Adolescentes! —espeté dando un prudente paso hacia atrás y alzando los brazos cómo clamando a los cielos que no se veían en esa celda—. ¡No hay nada peor que los adolescentes con poderes, siempre son iguales! Desafían constantemente la autoridad, no se saben controlar y van provocando un problema tras otro. Y por supuesto, como todos los adolescentes, siempre creen tener la razón —exclamé mordazmente, aplacando un poco los aires que se daba—. He visto a montones como tú en mi trabajo, estúpidos que quieren hacerse los héroes o cambiar su anterior vida porque creían que no valía nada. Y es curioso cómo muchos de ellos acaban cambiando de nombre. _Mirage_… —paladeé el nombre en la boca y juzgué que sí era bastante apropiado—… si quieres que te llame _Mirage_, pues por mí bien —acepté haciendo un breve gesto con la mano, como una satírica floritura.

—No se ría de mí —pronunció _Mirage_ con seriedad y la cabeza enhiesta—. Yo también sé cosas sobre usted, Jacob Bilger —continuó, pero no con su confusa voz, sino con otra voz más grave y sonora cuyo tonillo traslucía cierta ironía.

Era mi propia voz, duplicada en sus cuerdas vocales.

—Dejémonos de obviedades —repuse tras reponerme, unos segundos después, de la brusca sorpresa—. ¿Nos conocemos de antes, no es cierto? —pregunté con cierta ansiedad que no pude disimular.

_Mirage_ tan sólo tenía diecisiete años, a punto de cumplir la mayoría de edad, según la información que habíamos obtenido del fichero de personas desaparecidas de la policía. Pero su habilidad estaba muy bien desarrollada y arraigada en su cerebro si podía alterar su voz con todo lo que le habíamos metido en el organismo. Sus ojos se quedaron estabilizados, por así decirlo, en un tono concreto de color verde antes de esbozar una sonrisa burlona y empezar a hablar:

—Tiene usted todas mis condolencias. Si me disculpan no puedo acompañarles hasta las tumbas, me ha surgi… —recitó _Mirage_ con otra voz, que en esta ocasión era monótona, femenina y suave. No reconocí la voz en un principio, pero dejé de escuchar lo que decía cuando mi mente retrocedió dos semanas hasta llegar a Los Ángeles, retrocedí hasta el cementerio en el que cual habían acabado los padres de Molly y a la empleada de la funeraria que nos había atendido en aquel momento.

_«Fue ahí»_ pensé recordando cómo le había saludado amablemente, cuando nos atendió a mi ahijada y a mí. En ese preciso instante ya nos había robado nuestras identidades. Por supuesto que sabía mucho de mí, había tenido que cumplimentar una verdadera montaña de trámites para organizar el entierro y Molly había estado todo el rato conmi…

—¿Tu misión era llevarte a la niña en Los Ángeles? —pregunté retóricamente al empezar a conectar ideas—. Debías de tenerlo todo muy bien planeado, tal vez ibas a suplantar a su madre o a su padre y recogerla tras salir del colegio. Ella no notaría la diferencia sin su poder, tengo que admitir que se te da muy bien. Pero no contaste con el asesinato… eso debió de ser un gran problema. La policía y el FBI metiendo las narices, custodiando noche y día a la joven testigo. Y después acabó en nuestras oficinas, otro sitio donde tú no podías entrar —_Mirage_ cabeceó afirmativamente y una expresión concisa de arrogancia iluminó los ahora azules ojos. Los ojos de Molly duplicados.

—El viejo con cara de perro, el doctor Strauss quiero decir, quería a esa maldita renacuaja. Yo no pude secuestrarla, así que ese objetivo cambió de manos. Pero no todo fue tan mal para mí. Cuando mi jefe te vio en las fotografías que os hice, me encomendó que te mantuviera vigilado todo el tiempo —explicó _Mirage_ sosteniendo todavía una sonrisa con los labios finos y pálidos.

—¿Vigilarme? ¿A mí? —pregunté evidentemente escéptico, señalándome con el dedo índice.

—Sí, a ti. Se me da bien hacer fotos, ¿sabes? Me puedo acercar mucho a alguien sin que sospeche nada. Os estuve vigilando cuando tú y tu compañera fuisteis a Brasil, pero os perdí la pista en el hotel de Marabá… —explicó con tranquilidad, casi con deportividad.

—¡Qué lástima! —pronuncié con falsa consideración.

—… También os estuve haciendo fotografías en el asunto del robo a la galería Deveaux… —continuó tras chasquear la lengua y mirando de soslayo su reflejo en el cristal-espejo de la celda, pero nos vimos sorprendidos por el sonido de la puerta doble de seguridad al abrirse.

—Un poco más y haces todo el trabajo solito, Jake —intervino Thompson cuando cruzó el quicio de la puerta seguido del Haitiano como si fuera su sombra—. Me alegro de volver verte, viejo amigo —no pude evitar enarcar una ceja al oírle como me llamaba "amigo". En cambio los ojos cambiantes de _Mirage_ se abrieron de par en par de genuino miedo, sin saber quién era el recién llegado y su acompañante, ni sus intenciones.

—Yo también me alegro de verte —contesté un poco aturdido.

—¡No pueden retenerme aquí! ¡Malditos cabrones! —vociferó de improviso _Mirage_, tirando del cable con todas sus fuerzas—. ¡Tengo mis derechos!

—¡Menuda mala leche! —dijo Thompson apartándose del alcance.

—Os dejo a solas, tendréis mucho de qué hablar —me disculpé encaminándome con disimulo hacia la puerta.

—Jake —llamó Thompson con voz firme—. Jake, ¿no se te olvida algo? —insinuó extendiendo la mano con la palma hacia arriba y mirándome perspicazmente.

—Sólo he echado un vistazo, nada más —confesé dándole el _dossier_ con toda la información acerca de _Mirage_ que había sido recopilada. Por un segundo pensé en lo que habíamos hablado Strauss y yo, antes de que muriera, sobre el Proyecto Pandora. Y mi mirada se quedó prendada en el rostro del Haitiano, recordando el supuesto agujero en la memoria.

_«¿Thompson también estaría en el ajo? ¿O no recordaría nada sobre ese Proyecto?»_ pensé abrumado por las coincidencias de seis meses atrás. Sólo necesitaba una pista que me convenciera de que realmente había sido yo la persona que había amenazado a Henry Strauss. Pero aún así, el Haitiano no era más que una herramienta en manos de miembros más poderosos en la Compañía. Igual que Thompson y yo en multitud de ocasiones. No encontraba la manera de destapar el pastel sin delatarme.

—Te he traído un pequeño regalito de África, Jake. Tu compañera fue muy amable, cuando nos la encontramos en la central. Me habló de tus pequeñas "vacaciones" en Irlanda. Tú sí que sabes divertirte, ¿Eh, viejo amigo? —exclamó Thompson al captar mi mirada fija—. ¡Ah! Bob quiere hablar contigo —añadió con un falso tono despreocupado, como si acabara de recordarlo de improviso. Pero sus pequeños ojos escondidos en aquellas finas rendijas que eran sus párpados, se desviaron al cristal-espejo furtivamente. Robert Bishop nos estaba observando en aquellos momentos…

_«¿Eso significaba que no podía hablar con franqueza, o que estaba fingiendo para parecer inocente? ¿Sabría Bob toda la verdad o sólo tendría un informe falso de la misión en sus manos?»_ salí de la pequeña celda, sin apenas fijarme en la figura de _Mirage_ que se arrinconaba alejándose de la pareja de agentes. Cuando llegué al pasillo, se me pasó por la cabeza apresurar mis pasos y buscar una manera de escapar del edificio. Pero sólo fue un pensamiento pasajero que me abandonó en cuanto abrí la puerta contigua a la sala de interrogatorios.

—Habéis tenido una buena noche de pesca —dijo Bob al oírme cerrar la puerta, no se molestó en volver la mirada hacia mí sino que siguió escrutando el rostro adolescente de _Mirage_—. Jake, para ser alguien que está retenido, te veo muy cómodo sin tu escolta. —añadió Bishop cruzándose de brazos.

—Los muchachos que me pusiste de escolta son bastante ingenuos, Robert. Aún deben de pensar que sigo en el cuarto de baño con un apretón. Si realmente querías retenerme en este edificio, debías de haber ordenado que me quitaran el pase de acceso al entrar —expliqué mostrándole la tarjeta de identificación, mientras le daba vueltas entre mis dedos. El Haitiano y Thompson entretanto estaban observando a _Mirage_ con fijeza. Thompson era un profesional comparado conmigo y mantenía la mirada clavada en los ojos de su contrincante, sin hablar siquiera, con la intención de aumentar su nerviosismo a cada latido. Con el único propósito de inducir la atmósfera de tensión y paranoia idóneas.

—¿Te habría impedido eso entrar aquí? —me preguntó Bob desviando el rostro de _Mirage_ y mirándome a través de las gruesas gafas, agitó la cabeza negando instantes después, cómo contestándose a sí mismo.

—No me podéis retener… —murmuró _Mirage_ casi sin aliento, tras tragar un poco de saliva y aclararse la garganta.

—No somos la policía, aunque eso ya lo sabes —afirmó Thompson recostando su espalda sobre el muro y cruzando una pierna sobre la otra.

—Tan sólo estaba echando una pequeña ojeada a las celdas de detención. Si no es mucho pedir, preferiría que me pusierais en el bloque sur, hace menos frío… —exclamé desenfadadamente al ver que Bob relajaba su expresión irritada.

—Nadie va a meterte en una celda, Jake —declaró Bishop con tedio y sin miramientos. De pronto un nudo pegajoso y duro en la garganta me dejó casi sin resuello. Me costaba creer que Robert Bishop fuera tan osado repartiendo sentencias de muerte. Su mirada se encontró con la mía al notar que me había quedado atónito—. ¿¡Cuándo dejarás esa actitud tan dramática!? ¡Siempre he buscado lo mejor para ti, Jake! Vale que desobedecieras órdenes directas para que te mantuvieras al margen de la operación, pero esas órdenes sólo eran por tu propio bien… —aclaró al interpretar mi mirada.

_«¿Por mi propio bien? ¿Para mantenerme alejado de Strauss y de la verdad…?»_ No, no debía de tomarme como veraz todo el testimonio de Henry Strauss, tenía que contemplar otras posibilidades distintas. Aunque una de esas posibilidades era que el propio Bishop, u otro Fundador, estuviera tras los hilos de aquel baile de títeres. Antes de que pudiera replicarle me hizo un gesto con una mano para indicarme que el interrogatorio en serio ya comenzaba.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? Supongo que sí, _Mirage_ —se contestó inmediatamente Thompson enfatizando su nombre—. No es culpa tuya que estés en esta situación, te han engañado, te han manipulado, _Mirage_. Tu jefe, ese tal _Seraph_, te ha estado usando sin escrúpulos. Yo te puedo echar un cable, mostrarte una salida, si me ayudas.

—Mentira —exclamó con repugnancia casi escupiendo la palabra de sus labios—. Él me explicó cómo sois en realidad. Vais cazando a la gente que tiene poderes, los matáis cuando intentan escapar de vuestro control… ¡Y lo único que os importa es mantener a la gente sin conocer nuestra existencia!

—Ya veo, ese tío ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo —masculló Thompson con un deje ironía en su voz—. ¿Acaso los planes de tu jefe incluyen mostraros en público, ante todo el mundo? No creo que tú quieras que se sepa tu verdadero aspecto. No creo que quieras que tus padres se enteren de lo que te has convertido, _Mirage_ —añadió echando una breve ojeada al _dossier_.

—No meta a mi familia en esto —espetó _Mirage_ repentinamente.

_«No debías de haber dicho eso»_ recapacité mientras observaba a mi antiguo maestro en acción. _Mirage_ acababa de revelarle su punto débil ante un tipo que no cejaría en absoluto en explotarlo a su favor.

—Uhmm, ¿tu familia? ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo acaso? Tal vez si me dijeras algo sobre tu ex-jefe, tal vez su verdadero nombre… —dejó en el aire la frase, mientras golpeteaba con las yemas de los dedos el archivador de cartón y miraba por el rabillo del ojo al Haitiano.

—No lo se —declaró _Mirage_ embravecidamente, con la mandíbula prieta diente contra diente.

—Eso sí que no me lo creo. A ver qué tenemos aquí —Thompson abrió el expediente de par en par, tras arquear las cejas de manera insolente ante _Mirage_—. Tus notas, notable en biología y suspenso en debate. ¿Por qué no me extraña en absoluto? —desde el otro lado del cristal, disimulé una breve carcajada con una tos—. Un hermano menor de trece años… —añadió dándole la vuelta a una fotografía de un chaval con una pelota de baloncesto.

—Basta —dijo _Mirage_ con la voz tomada.

—… Bonita casa, en un buen barrio residencial, apenas delincuencia, ni muchos robos —continuó Thompson ignorando su rostro iracundo—. Veo que tu padre trabaja en un zoológico, de gerente, ni más ni menos. Un buen sueldo y con seguro medico incluido, no está mal…

—Basta —repitió _Mirage_ encorajinada, con una voz aguda y chillona.

—… tu madre es ama de casa, ¡vaya! Ha tenido problemas con el alcohol desde hace unos meses. ¿Qué tengo aquí? —añadió sacando de una esquina adherida con un post-it un informe impreso en papel continuo de pijama a rayas—. Cinco avisos a la policía por disputas domesticas en la dirección de tu casa de hace unos añoa. Y aquí una fotocopia de la petición de divorcio…

—¡BASTA! —gritó _Mirage_ con un alarido que le abrasó la garganta.

—No sé qué te habrá dicho _Seraph_. Pero nosotros estamos para ayudar a las personas como tú, aunque podemos hacer tu vida mucho más mísera de lo que es ahora —dijo tranquilamente Thompson tras ver cómo _Mirage_ apartaba la mirada, incapaz de sostenerla con él—. Conozco tu historia mejor que tú, la he visto repetida muchas veces. Seguro que en el colegio apenas destacabas, incluso me apuesto que siempre estabas en la última fila de la clase observando el exterior desde detrás de la ventana. Pasabas las horas soñando con que podías volar. ¿Me voy aproximando, _Mirage_? —conjeturó Thompson al ver que temblaba levemente su barbilla—. Tenías unos padres que crees que no te comprendían, que te imponían un montón de normas, horarios y sermones que llegaste a odiar con todo tu ser. Hasta que un día, como si fuera un regalo caído del cielo, descubres que puedes hacer algo diferente. Que _eres_ diferente —_Mirage_ alzó la mirada de un vivo color violeta a los ojos de Thompson—. Tal vez descubriste que podías imitar muy bien la voz de algún profesor, o que tu nariz podía cambiar al recordar el aspecto de una persona, llegado al caso da igual como empezara. La cuestión es que te diste cuenta de porqué no encajabas con los demás, ese detalle que siempre se interponía entre tú y el resto de la gente —debía de admitir que Thompson era muy bueno en esta clase de interrogatorios, tenía a _Mirage_ pendiente de cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Y esa revelación hizo que tú cambiaras, puede que tuvieras miedo en un primer momento. O puede que acabaras disfrutando de lo que te estaba pasando y te vengaras de la gente que te trató mal —continuó Thompson con las palmas levantadas en además exculpatorio.

—Usted no sabe… —desafió _Mirage_ con una voz que por primer vez no era tan ambigua.

—¿…por lo que has pasado? —terminó Thompson, dejando a _Mirage_ con la palabra en la boca—. Es verdad. Yo no sé la clase de cosas que te han llevado a abandonar tu hogar. Me da igual lo que ocurriera, _Mirage_. No estoy aquí para darte un sermón, sino una oportunidad —_Mirage_ se quedó unos momentos con una expresión dudosa en el semblante—. Dinos todo lo que sepas de tu jefe y te dejaremos en libertad, _Mirage_. ¡Venga, no me creo que alguien con tus "capacidades" no se haya dejado llevar por la curiosidad!

—¿Qué me va hacer si me niego a contestarle? —preguntó _Mirage_ con su mirada vacilante tanto en el color como en la dirección de sus ojos.

—Mi amigo, aquí presente, te hará una demostración de lo que puede hacer —explicó Thompson señalando con la mirada al Haitiano, éste para incrementar su amenazador aspecto se cruzó de hombros y miró impávidamente a _Mirage_—. ¡Oh, sí! También es especial. Créeme, no te va a gustar que él haga su número, _Mirage_ —le avisó al ver que dudaba de sus palabras.

—No me van a asustar con el truco del poli bueno y poli malo —retó _Mirage_ con arrogancia.

_«Más bien sería poli bueno y poli mudo»_ pensé viendo cómo Thompson empezaba a perder los nervios.

—Ya te lo he dicho: No somos la policía. Dinos tan sólo su verdadero nombre, nos basta con eso, para empezar —pidió por última vez. Transcurrió un largo minuto que se hizo interminable sin que diera su brazo a torcer—. Tú lo has querido, _Mirage_ —desvió el rostro hacia el cristal-espejo unos segundos y cabeceó interrogativamente, en espera de la respuesta de Bob.

—Adelante —respondió Bishop, pulsando el botón del interfono. Thompson le dejó al Haitiano el _dossier_ para que lo viera y le susurró algo al oído, tras lo cual afirmó secamente—. Habría preferido hacerlo de buenas maneras —añadió Bob para mí cuando contemplamos cómo el Haitiano empezaba su rutina ceremonial y se acercaba con un brazo extendido hacia _Mirage_. Un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo la espalda al ver su rostro presa de pavor, ante la posibilidad de que también hubiera pasado por las manos del Haitiano.

—¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Qué es lo que…? —no pudo decir mucho más cuando los dedos del Haitiano hicieron contacto con sus sienes, después de evitar los torpes intentos de _Mirage_ por defenderse. Los volubles ojos se le quedaron en blanco y el resto de su cuerpo cayó lánguido e indefenso hacia atrás al perder el conocimiento.

Desvié la mirada del plácido semblante de _Mirage_ queriendo escapar de aquellas náuseas que me provocaba. Detestaba la hipocresía enmascarada que manchaba nuestro trabajo a todas horas del día. Ya colaborara o no, _Mirage_ sufriría el mismo destino. El Haitiano haría indefectiblemente su trabajo: guardar secretos. Para eso le habían traído a esa habitación, ese era su único cometido dentro de La Compañía.

Un bulto alargado que estaba tendido al lado de Bishop, captó mi atención durante una fracción de segundo. A través del plástico transparente del precinto se adivinaba un símbolo forjado en bronce dorado. Un símbolo que estaría fuera de lugar en cualquier sitio menos en ese edificio.

—¿Es… _otro_? —pregunté repentinamente, al recordar el comentario de Thompson.

—Sí —admitió sencillamente Bishop—. El señor Claremont, de armerías Jittetsu, la ha autentificado. Thompson se llevó una gran sorpresa al desenterrar a la anciana de Bostwana que aparecía en el diario de Chandra, lo encontraron debajo de los restos de la mujer —añadió ensanchando una sonrisa bonachona en su rostro y pasando el paquete a mis manos.

—¿Con otro…? —insinué la pregunta, Robert cabeceó afirmativamente y se encogió de hombros como dando a entender que esa cuestión estaba de más. Siempre aparecían unidos—. ¿Cuántos llevamos ya? —interrogué al percatarme de que había llegado a perder la cuenta de ese particular hallazgo.

—Diez —respondió Bishop, extendiendo los dedos de las palmas para no dejar lugar a dudas—. Con este son diez, los que hemos encontrado. Después del último que encontramos en Teotihuacan hace siete años, pensamos que ya no tendríamos tanta suerte. El agente Miller ya ha empezado con los preliminares —añadió con naturalidad como si comentara qué tiempo había hecho en el fin de semana. En cambio a mí se me hacía extraño llamar "Agente Miller" a Ethan—. Quiero que Tracy y tú os encarguéis de terminar todo el papeleo lo…

—Un momento. ¿No le has borrado los recuerdos a mi compañera? —pregunté repentinamente con aquel bulto en mis manos y en un tono demasiado exigente.

—… antes posible —terminó Bob con una leve crispación en sus párpados por haberle cortado a mitad de la frase. Me observó unos segundos tras la gafas y exhaló un suspiro ecuánime antes de comenzar a hablar—. ¿Por qué iba a borrarle los recuerdos a Tracy?

—Strauss… La misión… —me trabé sin pretenderlo, dado el tono tan sincero que empleaba Bob—. La misión fue un fracaso. El Proyecto secreto casi al descubierto, Henry Strauss acabó muerto, los agentes heridos, el escándalo que armamos… —enumeré bajando la voz al ver que Bishop no reaccionaba contrariamente.

—¿Fracaso? ¡Jake, has hecho un trabajo magnifico con esa chica! Sabía que Tracy tenía potencial, lo sospechaba desde el día que la conocí, pero nunca llegué a pensar cuánto —aclaró Robert Bishop dejándome literalmente boquiabierto—. No hay muchos agentes que lograran siquiera sobrevivir en una misión como esa. Ni muchos que se atrevieran a ir tras Michael Connor, sin un ejército al frente. Además, es gracias a ella que hemos logrado recuperar todo lo que incautó Strauss y, de hecho, creo que le debes la vida…

_«No sabes cuánto le debo»_ pensé aliviado de que Bob siguiera pescando sin cebo, en ese particular lago de la ignorancia. El que Tracy se acabara convirtiendo en "la empleada del mes" de La Compañía, no había entrado en mis planes, pero al menos no tendría que volver a presentarme de nuevo ante ella como un desconocido.

—… justamente por cosas como esa, quería que te mantuvieras al margen, Jake —siguió Bob mientras yo hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras—. Eras muy vulnerable ante Strauss y… Bueno, dejo el sermón. Ya has captado la idea —finalizó cuando examinó mi rostro reflexivo.

Dentro de la sala de interrogatorios, el Haitiano apartó su desgarrador toque de la mente de _Mirage_. Después de haberse llevado algunos recuerdos consigo y hurgar en todos los recovecos de su cerebro. A continuación _Mirage_ se despertó y parpadeó pausadamente sin comprender qué acababa de ocurrir. Balbuceó una incoherencia, algo normal durante la pequeña fracción de tiempo en la que su mente empezaba a reordenarse, recuerdo a recuerdo. Seguidamente al juzgar que se había espabilado del todo, Thompson comenzó de nuevo con el interrogatorio.

—Dinos el nombre —insistió Thompson con un tono desalentador y carente de toda compasión.

—No lo sé —replicó _Mirage_ con el mismo tono insolente de antes, como si nada la hubiera interrumpido, aunque una fracción de segundo después arrugó el entrecejo pensativamente. Acababa de darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

—Dinos el nombre —remachó Thompson con crudeza.

—No-lo-sé —enunció _Mirage_ lentamente cada palabra, tras suavizar el gesto. Daba la impresión de que podía continuar con esa cantinela todo el día, por la suficiencia que mostraba en su mirada, en ese momento de color castaño.

—Entonces dinos tu nombre, _Mirage_. Tu verdadero nombre —puntualizó mirando de reojo al Haitiano.

—Usted ya lo sabe, no entiendo que… —exclamó con indiferencia, aunque su voz se quebró a mitad de la frase y dio un pequeño respingo. Abrió la boca delineada por sus labios finos y pálidos, con una expresión claramente confusa. Como si tuviera el nombre en la punta de la lengua y fuera incapaz de centrarse.

—Yo sé tu nombre, _Mirage_. Pero, ¿y tú? —se burló Thompson al ver su desconcierto—. No recuerdas tu nombre, ni tu apellido, ¿verdad? ¿Recuerdas dónde vivías? ¿En qué ciudad? ¿En qué estado? ¿Recuerdas el nombre de tus padres, _Mirage_? ¿Y el de tu hermano? —interrogó con saña, ahora que estaba tras las cuerdas y era incapaz de reaccionar.

—No… no logro… —balbuceó _Mirage_ con el rostro ceniciento y la mirada desenfocada.

—Es curioso cómo funciona la memoria, ¿no crees? Hasta que uno no se hace una pregunta, no se es consciente de lo que se ha olvidado. Te avisé acerca de mi amigo —explicó Thompson cruzándose de brazos y señalando con la mirada al Haitiano—. Él te ha borrado esos recuerdos, ese es su poder. Te los ha arrancado, por así decirlo, de tu mente. Aunque ha dejado la huella de su anterior presencia, todavía. Un pequeño rescoldo de lo que tenías.

La mirada de _Mirage_ se deslizaba rápida y aceleradamente por toda la habitación, aunque en realidad no se centraba en nada en particular. La desesperación de su rostro era indiscutible, dura y atroz. La misma desesperación que sufriría un paciente de Alzheimer impotente a la hora de no reconocer algo que debía de ser familiar y cercano. Una desesperación sin igual en un rostro de apenas diecisiete años.

_«¡Por dios santo!»_ recapacité asqueado por las náuseas que me provocaba aquella escena y por la manera en que Bishop lo tomaba con ligereza. Pero tuve que obligarme a recordar que _Mirage_ había estado a punto de llevarse a Molly fuera de la protección de La Compañía. No se merecía mi compasión. Una pequeña y solitaria lágrima brotó del ojo derecho y azulado de _Mirage_ mientras contemplaba un rostro que no lograba reconocer en el cristal-espejo. Su rostro. Y tanto su barbilla como su pecho empezaron a temblar cuando comenzó a sollozar.

—Ahora que hemos quitado de en medio a tu molesta familia y tu pasado, espero que empieces a colaborar, _Mirage_ —declaró Thompson oscilando un poco el _dossier_ tras despegarse de la pared.

—Devuélvamelos, por favor —suplicó en un murmullo, mirando fijamente a Thompson—. Por favor.

—No es hasta el momento en el que perdemos algo, cuando empezamos a valorarlo —dedujo Thompson tras unos segundos—. No hay vuelta atrás, _Mirage_. Lo que él te ha quitado no lo puede restituir. Pero… —añadió elevando la voz—… puedes aprender de nuevo todo lo que has olvidado. Todo está aquí mismo, en esta carpeta. Si me dices lo que quiero saber te la daré, _Mirage_ —esperó a que sus ojos lacrimógenos enfocaran el _dossier_ atentamente y un brillo de esperanza surgió en su mirada del color de la melaza—. Dinos todo lo que sepas de _Seraph_ y podrás descubrir de qué color era tu pelo, el color de tus ojos, los nombres de tus familiares, sus cumpleaños, dónde vivías antes, tus compañeros de clase, en qué trabajaba tu padre… ya sabes, todas esas cosas a las que no dabas importancia.

—Animales… mi padre trabajaba con animales. ¿Pero en qué? —musitó _Mirage_ reflexivamente.

—Ahora bien, si no colaboras él continuará —exclamó Thompson ignorando el comentario de _Mirage_ y señalando con el dedo al Haitiano dando un paso adelante—. Si te parece horrible ahora, ni te imaginas cómo será después. El te desmontará pieza por pieza. Todavía puedes recordar que tienes una familia, aunque no recuerdes sus rostros, ni sus voces, ni sus nombres. Tal vez lo siguiente sea tu plato favorito —observó brevemente la bandeja tirada en el suelo y dio otro paso—. O tal vez pierdas algo más importante, como tu hermano o tu madre… —la voz de Thompson se le estranguló cuando la piel de _Mirage_ sufrió un chocante cambio, fue como si de improviso adquiriera cierta opacidad y las marcadas venas de su cuerpo se obscurecieron repentinamente. Un segundo más tarde un escalofrío recorrió la piel ondulándola desde la cabeza a las extremidades, volviendo la piel visiblemente más oscura mientras cruzaba todo el cuerpo, como una ola rompiendo en la playa.

—¡Aaaaahhhhh! —gritó _Mirage_ abalanzándose de golpe y porrazo sobre Thompson.

Si no hubiera sido porque el Haitiano había intervenido en el acto agarrando firmemente, y con su poder neutralizador, la muñeca de _Mirage_, Thompson habría acabado sepultado por el desesperado ataque.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó Thompson retirándose, observando la camisa y la chaqueta desgarradas. Y palpándose el cuello indemne con el gesto sobrecogido. _Mirage_ se desasió del Haitiano y en un último esfuerzo intentó alcanzar el brick de leche derribado, pero el cable de las esposas no llegaba lo suficiente. Con cautela, Thompson recogió el envase y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa al ocultarlo de su vista.

—Habrá que aumentar la dosis —dictaminó Bishop pragmáticamente, eso fue lo último que le escuché decir antes de abandonar aquella pequeña habitación. Sintiéndome con el estómago revuelto y deseando tomar una bocanada de aire exasperadamente, antes de que Thompson y el Haitiano continuaran con el interrogatorio.

Tal vez había sido un efecto visual, una difusa sombra provocada por la iluminación y las esposas. Pero habría jurado que las manos oscuras y amenazantes de _Mirage_ se asemejaban a unas cruentas y brutales garras alargadas antes de que desaparecieran con el contacto del Haitiano.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_25 de Octubre de 2006; 13:10 Horas; Primatech Research, Hartsdale, Nueva York_**

El otoño había dado una tregua en aquella región, dejando una maravilla de día cálido y reconfortante. El sol alumbraba todavía con intensidad y su esplendoroso brillo vigorizaba todo lo que bañaba. Los castaños que rodeaban el inmenso edificio estaban teñidos pardamente pero conservaban incólumemente sus hojas, cómo testimonio de que faltaba mucho para el invierno.

Y una fresca brisa mecía suavemente mi cabello rizado mientras observaba de lejos el horizonte. Apoyada sobre el alfeizar, con el silencio del tejado como única compañía, lograba serenarme un poco. Intentaba recordar cómo había sido mi vida tiempo atrás, cuando no estaba dentro de La Compañía, pero no lograba encontrar algún pensamiento que me reconfortara.

Una corriente particularmente fría de aire hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina de los brazos, y que me encogiera con las manos debajo de las axilas. Aunque la delgada y vaporosa blusa de color marfil que llevaba apenas detenía el helor que parecía proceder de mi interior.

Me sobresalté cuando noté como algo cálido y pesado se posaba encima de mis hombros y di una entrecortada exhalación cuando me giré y observé a Jacob mientras me cedía su chaqueta para que me resguardara.

—Hola —exclamé con la voz tomada por la sorpresa, estaba tan abstraída que no había reparado en el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Tenía la impresión de que mi compañero siempre me encontraba cuando menos me lo esperaba. Me respondió a mi breve saludo con más efusividad que yo, casi con el ánimo de un chaval, tras tomar aire enérgicamente. Antes de que reparara en mi rostro macilento y apático, desvié la mirada y me fijé en el paquete que estaba medio apoyado en el alfeizar—. ¿Bishop ha sido muy duro contigo? —pregunté tomando aire pausadamente al igual que él.

—No, que va. Me he librado por los pelos, gracias a ti, por supuesto. Te debo una —añadió con una amplia sonrisa. Otra vez buscó mis ojos con los suyos.

—Olvídalo. No importa —respondí apartándome un poco.

_«Ya no importa nada»_ por un segundo me asaltó la idea de sincerarme completamente con mi compañero, al verle de tan buen ánimo. Decirle todo lo que tenía escondido en mi corazón, secretos que estaban aplastándome como la avalancha de rocas que me mataría. Pero…

_«¿…y si él no podía ayudarme? ¿Sabría cómo evitar que se cumpliera mi muerte?»_ Jacob captó algo en mi silencio y me miró interrogativamente. Me conocía y sospechaba que tenía una pregunta rondando por mi mente.

—¿Para qué es eso? —curioseé simulando interés por el paquete sellado.

—Algo que me ha dado Bishop, quería que me hiciera el harakiri —se burló evidentemente Jacob con una sonrisa y una carcajada que no correspondí. No se le congeló la sonrisa cuando se detuvo ante mis ojos, sino que me miró con intensidad antes de que comenzara a hablar—. ¡No seas así! A tu rostro le sienta fatal tanta tristeza y más en un día tan hermoso —añadió para intentar subirme el ánimo. Pero sólo logró que me sintiera culpable por mostrarme tan antipática con él—. Ven conmigo, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Te animará un poco este caso —acabó diciendo en un tono un poco más formal para que le acompañara al interior.

Era un absurdo, algo que apenas tenía sentido, pero en parte culpaba a mi compañero por cumplirse el penúltimo cuadro. Por supuesto que Jacob no tenía la más mínima responsabilidad. Como tampoco la tenía Isaac Méndez por pintarlo y el señor Bishop en aceptar mi petición después de seis meses insistiendo para que ingresara en La Compañía. Pero en mi fuero interno deseaba poder recriminar a alguien aquello que me estaba sucediendo, aquello a lo que el destino me conduciría ciegamente.

Sin apenas darme cuenta, siguiendo los pasos de mi compañero abstraídamente, ya habíamos bajado más allá del primer piso y nos encontrábamos en el primer sótano del complejo. Una molesta sensación de claustrofobia me invadió cuando tuvimos que cambiar de ascensor para bajar todavía más en aquel descenso subterráneo.

—Sólo serán dos pisos más abajo, no llegaremos hasta el fondo. Ya casi estamos —explicó Jacob al ver mi mirada, aunque ni por asomo se me había cruzado una pregunta por la mente. No me importaban cuántos pisos subterráneos más hubiera por debajo del aparcamiento. Tan sólo había tenido el impulso de echar a correr en dirección contraria. De regreso a un lugar en el que no hubiera techo sobre mi cabeza.

Franqueamos varias puertas de seguridad, que Jacob abrió usando su tarjeta de identificación, hasta lo que me pareció el depósito de la morgue. Medio sorprendida y medio curiosa, descubrí que aquello no era la morgue de La Compañía. Aunque despistaba el hecho de que hubiera varios cadáveres tendidos en camillas y cubiertos por sabanas blancas. En la camilla más próxima había un tipo vestido de bata que examinaba cuidadosamente, con algún tipo de lente de aumento.

—Sea quien sea, estoy muy ocupado en este momento. Dé media vuelta y márchese por dónde ha venido —exclamó el tipo enfundado en una bata a través de una mascarilla para la boca, sin dejar de estar inclinado sobre el cuerpo, cuando escuchó nuestros pasos. Tardé unos segundos en reconocerle con esa pinta.

—Siento mucho molestarle, agente Miller —bromeó Jacob con un falso tono respetuoso.

—¡Oh, vaya! Esto, Jacob… ¡Tracy! —exclamó Ethan dando un respingo cuando se dio la vuelta y me vio colocando la chaqueta en el perchero—. Lo siento, pensaba que eran de nuevo los del… Esto, ¿qué hacéis aquí? —me preguntó después de ajustarse las gafas protectoras.

—A mi no me mires, no tengo ni idea de qué va todo esto —hice un gesto con las manos, como si me estuviera rindiendo ante una arma de fuego y desvié el rostro al cadáver que estaba en la mesa de autopsias. No era reciente, de eso no cabía duda. Estaba reseco y una capa de tierra parda rojiza estaba adherida a la carne consumida. En el rostro se adivinaba la forma de una calavera y unos cuantos pelos negruzcos estaban unidos a su cabellera.

—Sí, se me había olvidado. No os he presentado todavía. Este es Hiro Nakamura —comentó Jacob señalando con la palma de la mano al cuerpo—. Nuestro trabajo consiste en ayudar a Ethan con el protocolo.

—¿Nakamura? ¿Cómo Kaito Nakamura? ¿El Fundador? —pregunté con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Es su hijo menor —explicó Ethan tras unos segundos de tenso silencio.

La congoja por la pérdida se transformó rápidamente en incertidumbre cuando Jacob se acercó a otra de las camillas y tiró de la sabana descubriendo otro cadáver, esta vez consumido hasta los huesos, exclamando con voz potente:

—Y este también es Hiro Nakamura, y este, y este otro también… —prosiguió mientras señalaba al resto de las camillas que había desperdigadas por la sala.

—¿Hay más de uno? —articulé a duras penas.

—Es un poco más complicado que los clones. Todos estos… —Ethan se paró un segundo, buscando la palabra apropiada para proseguir—…"Hiros", proceden de épocas muy diferentes entre sí y lugares sin conexión —señaló al que estaba estudiando con la lente—. Este, por ejemplo, procede de una reciente excavación de Botswana y por las pruebas del C-14 creemos que falleció hace unos setenta años.

—En cambio, este otro tiene alrededor de mil años de antigüedad y fue hallado semienterrado en una tumba en las proximidades de Teotihuacan, en México —continuó mi compañero indicándome lo que quedaba, un montón de huesos consumidos y colocados meticulosamente—. Hiro Nakamura puede viajar en el tiempo y en el espacio —explicó Jacob al ver que yo empezaba a comprenderlo, pero mi mente seguía sin asimilarlo del todo. Había algo que no me entraba en la cabeza.

—¿Pero…? ¿Pero cuál de ellos es el verdadero? —pregunté abrumada por toparme con alguien con un poder de teletransporte similar al mío.

—Todos ellos son Hiro Nakamura. Aunque si a lo que te refieres es a cual de ellos es nuestro Hiro Nakamura, te tengo que decir que ninguno de ellos —respondió Ethan, dejándome visiblemente más confusa aún—. Échame una mano, Jacob —mi compañero soltó un pequeño suspiro de resignación y me pasó el paquete que contenía la katana

—Hace treinta años, se halló enterrada en una ladera del monte Kiso esta espada: La Katana Kensei —pronunció Jacob con un tono inesperadamente solemne, cuando dejó el arma en mis manos—. Un grupo arqueológico promocionado por el Grupo Linderman determinó que pertenecía a una figura legendaria de Japón: Takezo Kensei. Un héroe que expulsó a un cruel y déspota guerrero llamado Barba blanca durante la era más sombría de Japón —contuve el aire y sostuve la espada con el cuerpo tenso, al saber que lo que portaba en mis manos era una reliquia histórica de varios siglos de antigüedad—. Dos años más tarde, otro grupo arqueológico encontró, en la región más profunda y fría de Rusia, un cadáver congelado con una espada en sus manos cuyas características encajaban perfectamente con la Kensei. El Grupo Linderman se encargó de cerrar esas investigaciones y de evitar los rumores de fraude. Todo lo descubierto acabó en esta sala, donde nos encontramos… —intenté interrumpirle para hacerle una pregunta, pero ignoró mi gesto confuso—… desde entonces hemos encontrado el mismo cadáver en diferentes lugares, situaciones y épocas. Y muerto de muy diferentes maneras. No supimos quién era el misterioso viajero en el tiempo que se repetía hasta que encontramos unos restos humanos que encajaban, en las catacumbas de un monasterio de Portugal. Entre las pertenencias que encontramos en esa ocasión estaban la documentación del cadáver. Hiro Nakamura —terminó señalando los restos que quedaban.

—Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta, ¿cómo es posible que haya más…? ¿Cuántos hay? —pregunté fijándome de refilón en el resto de la habitación y dejando caer la espada Kensei encima de la camilla con un contundente ruido metálico.

—Diez, sin contar con el Hiro Nakamura que está vivito ahora mismo en Nueva York. Aunque no descartamos que existan más —comentó Jacob apoyándose en un escritorio contiguo y al ver mi rostro desencajado por la incredulidad añadió con franqueza—. Creo que esto va a ir para largo, Ethan… Me apetece un café, voy un momento a la máquina, ¿queréis que os traiga alguna cosa?

Apenas le respondimos con un cabeceo se puso en camino al pasillo y el sonido de la puerta de seguridad al cerrarse silenció sus pasos. Le dirigí una elocuente mirada a Ethan, segundos después. Aunque no hizo falta que le repitiera la pregunta.

—¡Menuda ayuda, Jacob! —masculló Ethan por lo bajo, antes de aclararse la garganta y hablar con determinación—. Lo primero que has de entender, Tracy. Es que cuando hablamos de estos poderes que tenéis, hablamos de excepciones únicas, casi irrepetibles, que desafían las leyes normales de la física, la naturaleza y el ser humano —expuso evitando mirarme fijamente a los ojos, vacilando cada dos o tres palabras—. Gente que puede teletransportarse, como tú, mover cosas con la mente, estirar su cuerpo como si fuera de goma, multiplicarse a sí mismos, ver el futuro, controlar el clima… Pero todos esos "poderes" tan aparentemente diferentes entre sí, no son más que fenómenos que alteran la realidad de formas distintas —añadió con más firmeza, mientras recogía unos documentos para mantener las manos ocupadas. Estaba bastante nervioso.

—Un momento, ¿me estás insinuando que no son más que lo mismo? ¿Qué todos los poderes son iguales? —sugerí sorprendida y mi sorpresa aumentó al comprobar que Ethan me lo confirmaba.

—Exacto. Mente enfrentada a la materia, manipulando la realidad o la voluntad de otras mentes. Como ocurre con el caso de los telépatas —argumentó Ethan con tesón.

—Pero…

—Espera, para que entiendas el "por qué es", tengo que explicarte primero el "cómo es" —me frenó de sopetón Ethan y continuó rebuscando entre la documentación que había en el escritorio—. Hiro Nakamura no es más que otra de las excepciones que confirman la regla. Pero para comprender su caso, has de tener una pequeña idea de lo que es en realidad el libre albedrío.

—¿Me vas a hablar de filosofía ahora, agente Miller? —ironicé girándome en redondo y con el estómago resentido por una molesta sensación de hambre.

—Como ya sabrás, existen los precognoscientes —respondió Ethan momentos después, logrando que me frenara en seco y le mirara por encima del hombro—. Gente que es capaz de ver el futuro en serio, no digo esas chorradas del tarot, las cartas astrales y las bolas de cristal. Sino de ver el futuro con sus propios ojos y conocerlo de antemano —añadió con una sonrisa al apreciar que había captado mi atención. Aunque no se fijó con detalle en mi rostro, por que si lo hubiera hecho, habría notado la sombra de tristeza que se reflejaba en mí—. El libre albedrío se define como la capacidad de elegir los actos que uno realiza. Pero los precog conocen esas decisiones antes de que se tomen. Por lo que, ¿realmente se es libre de tomar una decisión? Parece que no. Pero si ese fuera el caso, como bien has señalado, sólo debería de haber un cadáver de Hiro Nakamura. Sólo habría un único destino para este turista del tiempo y del espacio —prosiguió con un tono pomposo que me recordó a un viejo profesor de matemáticas que me daba clase en el instituto. Señaló con la mirada a la hilera de camillas tapadas con sabanas blancas y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces cómo es… cómo es que los tipos como… cómo pueden adivinar el futuro? —pregunté con cierta vacilación, cruzándome de brazos, insegura, sin querer mencionar a Isaac Méndez.

—Eso lo entenderás cuando termine —dictaminó Ethan apenas terminé de preguntar—. Ahora pongamos el caso completamente contrario, que en vez de un único destino, una sola línea del tiempo, existieran infinidad de ellas. Que para cada decisión que se escogiera existiera una dimensión alternativa. ¿Me vas siguiendo? —agité afirmativamente la cabeza, después de vacilar unos segundos—. En ese hipotético caso, no existiría el libre albedrío en absoluto, porque no habría oportunidad de elección.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¡Acabas de decir que sí! —objeté confundida por la paradoja en la que me había liado Ethan. Este esbozó una sonrisa al llegar obviamente a un punto concreto de su perorata.

—Si cada vez que hubiera una elección en el universo entero se generara una dicotomía, un universo paralelo por así decirlo, la elección perdería su sentido de irreversibilidad —exclamó Ethan con énfasis. Un gesto expectante que yo correspondí abriendo la boca ligeramente y frunciendo el ceño—. Si hubiera que escoger entre A y B, pongamos el caso, en un universo de muchas dimensiones no habría diferencia entre escoger una u otra opción, porque siempre se daría el caso de que la otra opción ya está existiendo.

—Entonces, ¿existen infinitas dimensiones alternativas, pero no el libre albedrío? —emití con voz quejumbrosa y cierta pesadez en la cabeza.

—Tampoco es que haya dicho eso, no seas tan radical —se apresuró a decir Ethan mirándome con desesperación—. Has de tener en cuenta que una de las constantes del tiempo y del universo es su irreversibilidad, nadie puede cambiar lo que está hecho ni tomar una decisión diferente una segunda vez en el mismo momento —precisó inclinándose un poco hacia mi y con el dedo índice levantado en un gesto curioso—. El universo avanza siempre en un único sentido. Aunque para Hiro Nakamura es posible "doblar la línea del tiempo" como quien retuerce un hilo y volver a estar en un lugar y momento distintos que la primera vez. Puede parecer que ha cambiado el pasado, pero su pasado, el que ha vivido y creado, permanece inmutable. Nadie puede revivir de nuevo lo ocurrido en su vida, ni escoger otra opción en vez de la que vivió. Bueno, nadie que conozcamos _todavía_ —añadió sonriendo para sí mismo.

—Pero para un precognoscente el futuro ya ha existido, ya lo ha visto —apunté recordando a María Santos y sus certeros golpes, me palpé la mejilla como si acabara de recibir el impacto de su puño—. Es como si hubieran viajado en el tiempo. Es como si lo estuviera reviviendo, ¿no?

—Di más bien que el presente, para ellos, parece que ya ha sucedido. Pero no te desvíes del tema, estamos hablando del caso de Hiro Nakamura —insistió Ethan, aunque me iba a costar quitarme de la cabeza la imagen de los cinco cuadros premonitorios—. Puedo asegurarte que estos "Hiros" que tenemos aquí no son el nuestro. Llevo investigando sus fichas toda la tarde de ayer y la madrugada de hoy. Y he llegado a la misma conclusión que el anterior evaluador: Estos tipos proceden de universos paralelos dónde jamás realizaron sus respectivos viajes. Una prueba de ello es que todos sin excepción poseían una copia de la espada Kensei como esa. Es cómo si esa espada estuviera ligada a sus viajes temporales.

—¿Y qué importa esta espada? —increpé fijándome en el curioso símbolo que adornaba la valiosa katana.

—Pues por que la espada Kensei original está guardada a buen recaudo en una galería privada del señor Linderman. La mantenemos alejada de Hiro Nakamura precisamente para resguardarle del peligro —explicó con cierta reticencia a mirarme y continuó apresuradamente—. Y aunque Nakamura llegara a hacerse con la Kensei, lo más probable es que no viajara a través del tiempo a los lugares donde acabaron muertos estos "Hiros". Por que eso supondría volver a estar en un sitio donde ya ha estado y no puede volver a vivir de nuevo lo vivido.

—¿¡Pero estos no son el mismo Hiro Nakamura!? —le repetí sus palabras sin lograr comprender aquel sin sentido.

—Quizá no sean el mismo Hiro Nakamura, pero eso no quita que lo que hayan hecho en esta línea del tiempo deje de suceder. Si, por ejemplo, nuestro Hiro Nakamura muriera hoy mismo, en nuestra línea del tiempo. Estos huesitos que tenemos aquí no desaparecerían como por arte de magia —argumentó Ethan con una voz burlona y mordaz, como si estuviera hablándole a una niña pequeña—. ¿Lo has entendido o te lo vuelvo a repetir?

—No hace falta que me hables así —protesté encrespada por su actitud tan desconsiderada e Ethan se abochornó de su propio arranque. Tras unos momentos de reflexión que me parecieron extraordinariamente largos, comencé a hablar de nuevo—. Lo he comprendido, el pasado es inalterable. Pero Hiro Nakamura no tiene un único pasado, ni su pasado está fijo en un tramo concreto de la línea del tiempo —indagué tomando conciencia de la diferencia entre Isaac Méndez y Hiro Nakamura—. Por lo que es atemporal. Por eso ya ha existido antes de que comenzara a existir.

—¡Ajá, por fin lo has captado! —resopló Ethan tras notar que los ánimos se habían templado—. Pero por mucho que Nakamura pueda alterar la línea del tiempo, su futuro sigue siendo como el nuestro, no puede anticipar lo que está por suceder.

—¿Y qué me dices de los precog? ¿Qué me dices de Isaac Méndez? Él puede pintar el futuro —se me escapó de los labios, aunque Ethan no dio signos de sorpresa. Seguramente él estaba al tanto del robo a la galería Deveaux y sabría muchas más cosas que yo sobre Méndez y su poder—. Dijiste que lo entendería al final, pero sigo sin comprenderlo.

—Veo que insistes. Tracy, el futuro, las premoniciones y las profecías son… difíciles de entender —un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ethan aunque lo borró apenas me vio que ponía los brazos en jarras. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia—. Para entenderlo debes hacerte una pregunta: ¿Crees que sucedería algo distinto de lo profetizado si no existiera una premonición? Sólo si logras comprender esa pregunta, puedes hacerte una idea de cómo son —exclamó con un tono grave que reverberó en mis tímpanos unos segundos más tarde de haberlo pronunciado.

—Pero un augurio… cuando ya ha sido realizado, no puede cambiarse o borrarse. Has dicho que el pasado es lo único constante, inmutable. Entonces… ¿Quieres decir que los precog no pueden fallar nunca? ¿No puede haber un cuadro que no se cumpla, porque ya han sido pintados? —pregunté con un ligero pánico en mi voz, a medida que notaba cómo el pulso se me aceleraba.

_«No hay salida»_ me vino a la mente de pronto. Estaba atrapada por algo de lo que mi poder no podría salvarme.

—No, no he dicho eso. Te lo vuelvo a repetir. Estamos hablando de casos únicos, pero que son un mismo fenómeno: El ser humano manipulando la realidad. Siempre puede haber errores en los poderes, por supuesto. Sí, es posible que un precog pueda equivocarse en una predicción, al interpretar… —comenzó a decir Ethan con un tono tedioso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Ya ha sucedido antes? —le fulminé rápidamente con la mirada, e Ethan tuvo que volver a ajustarse las gafas protectoras porque se le habían resbalado un poco de la impresión.

—Tú ya lo viste en Irlanda, ¿es que acaso no te acuerdas? —contestó Ethan reponiéndose—. Cuando Audrey Neveu intentó paralizarte tú pudiste evadirla, ella no consiguió ralentizarte porque tu poder reaccionó la segunda vez —continuó al notar mi perplejidad, me había quedado paralizada con la mirada clavada en él. Aunque en realidad estaba viendo lejanamente el atracadero de Cork y la figura de mi compañero iluminada a contraluz.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —inquirí con un tono demasiado cortante.

—Verás, todos estos poderes están interconectados —comenzó a decir Ethan tras quitarse las gafas y los guantes protectores y llevarse una mano a la frente, con gesto agotado—. Estos poderes al verse enfrentados los unos con los otros pueden…

—Interferirse —me sobresaltó la voz de Jacob a nuestras espaldas, al entrar con tres vasitos de café en una bandeja y los bolsillos de su chaqueta abultados por los bollos de las máquinas.

—…interferirse. Sí, bueno, ya has visto un ejemplo de interferencia —arguyó Ethan molesto por la interrupción de mi compañero.

—No es que le haya leído la mente, Tracy. Es que ese discurso de la interferencia ya lo había oído con antelación, en demasiadas ocasiones —bromeó Jacob dejando con cuidado las bebidas en el escritorio, tras titubear y tener la clara intención de dejarlas junto al cadáver número 10 de Hiro Nakamura.

—¿Interferirse? ¿Te refieres a que pueden anularse entre sí? —pregunté agitando la cabeza en señal de confusión.

—No sólo anularse. Sino también pueden amplificarse sus efectos, solaparse de manera imprevista, desarrollar de forma espontánea una nueva faceta de un poder, aprender unos de… —aclaró Ethan aunque Jacob le dirigió una mirada de reprimenda durante unos segundos y se frenó de inmediato, como si acabara de decir algo inadecuado—. Lo que quiero decir es que hemos investigado estos poderes durante décadas y sabemos que a veces hacen cosas diferentes cuando reaccionan.

—¡Eso son pamplinas! —espetó Jacob, sentándose en una de las butacas y dándole un sorbo al oscuro y amargo café—. Tracy, la interferencia es la excusa que siempre dan los chicos del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo cuando sucede algo que no estaba previsto con los poderes que poseéis. Es una manera como otra cualquiera de lavarse las manos —opinó mi compañero quitándole importancia al asunto.

—No sé yo —dudé tras sus palabras. Era algo desesperado, como agarrarse a un hierro al rojo para salvarse de una caída. Pero, ¿y si hubiera una mínima posibilidad de que Isaac se equivocara? Ethan manifestó mi muda pregunta después de un embarazoso silencio que hubo entre nosotros.

—La interferencia no se limita únicamente a los poderes, sino también al destino de cada ser humano. Al libre albedrío inherente en él —comentó Ethan logrando sacarme de mi amargo ensimismamiento—. Se podría decir que el destino de un individuo acaba dónde empieza el destino del resto del mundo. Y el destino del mundo acaba dónde empieza el destino de un individuo —añadió de manera críptica, aunque sus palabras no eran tan veladas—. Los precognoscentes únicamente ven aquellos momentos del destino que son constantes y que se van a cumplir inevitablemente, pero jamás pueden ver de una forma clara todos los destinos que crean ese futuro que ven…

_«Momentos del destino que son constantes… cumplir inevitablemente…»_ retumbaron en mi cabeza esas palabras como si procedieran de una profunda caverna. Sentí como si algo frío y grueso me atravesara de lado a lado el estómago. Aunque fingí formidablemente una actitud desinteresada.

—… el único que podría decirnos qué puede suceder sin hacer predicciones es Hiro Nakamura. Él no puede ver el futuro, sino que puede vivirlo. Y eso es una gran diferencia. Pero es un fastidio que nos limitemos a… —continuó Ethan hablando con el mismo tono.

—Deja el tema de una vez, Ethan —le calló mi compañero con una voz fría y autoritaria, muy impropia de él—. Es hora de que nos pongamos a trabajar.

—¿Qué es lo que tenemos que hacer? —mascullé observando el montón de papeles guardados en archivadores encima del escritorio, así como la fría, aséptica e incomunicada habitación en la que nos encontrábamos rodeados de "Hiros".

—Tenemos que revisar los informes de las autopsias, comparar radiografías dentales y del resto del cuerpo, hacer un inventario completo de sus pertenencias, archivar los análisis de ADN y anotar cualquier diferencia o similitud que haya entre el Hiro número 10 y los otros nueve restantes —expuso Jacob, examinando por encima los expedientes de los otros casos. Tras una pausa en la cual me quedé esperando con paciencia, pregunté:

—¿Y qué más?

Ethan cuchicheó algo que no logré entender, pero que seguramente no era muy agradable.

—Nada más —dictaminó mi compañero.

—¿Nada más? —repetí incrédula.

—Exacto, Tracy. "Nada más" —añadió con guasa Ethan, dejando con la palabra en la boca a Jacob—. Tenemos a nuestro alcance las respuestas acerca de uno de los misterios más grandes del universo, pero no podemos investigar "nada más". No podemos hacer "nada más" que guardar estos restos una vez terminemos de examinarlos y empaquetarlos. Sólo porque los Fundadores quieren dejar el pasado tal y cómo está. "Nada más" porque le tienen miedo —exclamó desganado porque nuestro cometido fuese tan trivial.

—Ya sabes que ellos no quieren correr ese tipo de riesgos. Los viajes temporales quedan terminantemente prohibidos. Son muy peligrosos —sentenció mi compañero cortando de raíz sus réplicas.

A duras penas me senté en una butaca de orejas que me ofreció Jacob, acercándome al escritorio de madera para poder examinar los croquis de la excavación de Bostwana. Quedó patente cinco minutos después el porqué Ethan consideraba detestable ese trabajo. No sólo era rutinario, aburrido y agotador. Excepto en un par de ocasiones en el que aparecía el nombre de mi padre en algún análisis de tejido enviado a los laboratorios, o una fotografía de mi compañero vestido con unas bermudas típicas de él y en cuyo fondo aparecía la fachada de una iglesia grande de piedra, como si se tratara de un turista ocioso. Pero aparte de esas salvedades, una sensación de fondo inundaba la habitación.

Aquel sitio era una tumba.

Pero no lo era por el incómodo silencio que se habían impuesto, ni por los cadáveres que nos rodeaban tenebrosamente. Era una tumba para ese secreto, un sepulcro que, a diferencia de los de verdad, no sería visitado para mantener viva la memoria. No, no habría más visitas. Nadie se encargaría de visitar esa habitación hasta que volviera a ocurrir, hasta que encontraran otro fragmento más de ese secreto para examinarlo, etiquetarlo y volverlo a guardar. Tuve la idea, una idea macabra que me vino en un _flash_, de que una vez acabara muerta sufriría un destino similar.

La Compañía me consideraría otro suceso extraño que esconder.

_«¿Guardarían mis restos en algún oscuro y protegido lugar cómo este?»_ pensé abrumada. Tal vez La Compañía acabaría encontrando los cuadros que tan celosamente había resguardado. Y tal vez otro tipo, me lo imaginaba vestido con la misma pinta que Ethan, con bata blanca y guantes de látex, examinaría con desgana los lienzos de Isaac, mis efectos personales, mis álbumes de fotografías, mi ropa, los informes de las misiones y tantas otras cosas mías. Sea quien fuere no me habría conocido jamás en vida. No me prestaría apenas atención, más que la suficiente para rellenar el informe delante de mí cadáver, puede que mientras se zampara un almuerzo como el de Ethan, y después me desterraría al olvido tan sólo cerrando un archivador de cartón.

Me incorporé bruscamente, tiritando ligeramente de pies a cabeza y con la angustiosa sensación de que no me llegaba suficiente aire a los pulmones. Jacob e Ethan me dirigieron una mirada lánguida durante una fracción de segundo, parpadearon cómo si fueran a cámara lenta, aunque en realidad era tan sólo mi imaginación sobresaltada. Antes de que llegaran a despegar los labios me encaminé casi perdiendo el equilibrio hacia la salida. Me palpé el rostro congestionado y palpitante cuando doblé la esquina del pasillo. Pero la puerta de seguridad permaneció cerrada cuando la así, temblando, por el manillar.

—¡Vamos, ábrete! —gemí con voz entrecortada, la puerta se negó a abrirse una segunda vez al usar mi pase de seguridad. El sonido de los latidos de mi corazón golpeando en mis tímpanos se apagó momentáneamente cuando escuché a mi compañero:

—Tracy, ¿te encuentras bien? —me tambaleé al girarme y la vista se me desenfocó—. No, no te encuentras bien —reconoció Jacob al verme indispuesta.

—Estoy bien. Tan sólo es que… —le calmé al ver su rostro preocupado de cerca, cuando me agarró con firmeza de los brazos para mantenerme en pie—… necesito aire fresco… sólo es eso. Tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza. Debo de estar incubando un resfriado.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, los discursos de Ethan siempre dan dolor de cabeza —comentó Jacob con una sonrisa, pero no antes de palpar mi frente empapada de una fina capa de sudor y enfebrecida—. Mira, Tracy. ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Tómate el resto del día libre, descansa un poco y mañana te incorporas con nosotros si te encuentras mejor, ¿vale? —añadió con más formalidad, en un tono que bien decía: "no admitiré que me digas que no".

—No se abre —exclamé tras afirmarle con la cabeza y una mano apoyada en la puerta. La sensación de opresión en mi garganta estaba a punto de ser insoportable.

—Le pediré a Ethan que te dé acceso a esta sala para mañana. Oye, ¿por qué no has pensado en teletransportarte para pasar al otro lado? —preguntó Jacob sacando de su bolsillo su pase de seguridad y abriendo la puerta. Aquella sencilla y clara pregunta consiguió que algo se removiera en mi interior y una discreta risa brotó entre mis dientes. Fue como si pinchara un globo demasiado inflado que era yo y las tensiones que había estado acumulando estallaran de golpe y me despejaran las ideas.

—Se me había ido de la cabeza —me disculpé sorprendida de mi despiste, dándome un suave topetazo en la sien. Me había bloqueado completamente debido a los nervios y olvidado lo que podía hacer. Mi miedo se había acabado volviendo contra mí, cómo Jacob me había avisado. Me despedí más aliviada de mi compañero, resuelta a que no me volviera a ocurrir.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_25 de Octubre de 2006; 15:20 Horas; Primatech Research, Hartsdale, Nueva York_**

Con un leve quejido al desentumecerme, recogí la fotografía que se la había caído a Tracy al suelo. Verme de esa extravagante guisa después de más de veinte años, me traía a la memoria recuerdos agridulces y una sonrisa me vino a los labios al ver la fina y delgada letra de mi primera compañera, Eve, escrita al dorso de la instantánea. Ethan tenía una expresión curiosa cuando regresé de nuevo a la cámara.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué le ocurre? —se interesó al poco.

—Estaba un poco afectada, desde lo que ocurrió en Irlanda no se concentra. Y encima le calientas la cabeza con esas chácharas sobre los viajes temporales —le recriminé sentándome y dirigiéndole una severa mirada de desaprobación.

—Es que empezó a preguntarme y yo me puse nervioso —se excusó Ethan, haciendo un gesto de encogerse de hombros—. Ya sabes como soy, cuando no me paran me pongo a hablar y hablar…

—¡Menuda pareja que harías los dos! —rezongué pensando en la costumbre de mi compañera de hacer preguntas comprometidas y la manía de Ethan de contestar siempre, aunque nadie le diera la palabra. Pero deseé morderme la lengua al ver la reacción de esas palabras en el rostro de Ethan que de pronto se había iluminado. Podía estar casi seguro, o sencillamente seguro, de qué estaba pensando en ese preciso instante.

—¿Me has hecho ese favor? —suplicó el agente Miller con un tono sensible que me rezagó unos instantes.

—Sólo te dije que lo intentaría. Pero, admito, que no soy bueno haciendo de alcahueta… —señalé desviándome un instante de su rostro.

—Pero, ¿le has hablado de mí? ¿No? —añadió arrugando el entrecejo.

—Eres, lo que se dice, difícil de meter en una conversación. Eso sí, me he enterado de sus aficiones, gustos y demás como me pediste. ¡Ah! Y lo más importante: no tiene pareja —apunté al ver que Ethan enarcaba una ceja.

—Desembucha —dijo éste tras esbozar una sonrisa y dejar la montaña de papeles a un lado.

Le expliqué todas aquellas cosas que había ido descubriendo por encima de Tracy, saltándome cuando pude algunos de los descubrimientos más embarazosos y explicándole algunas de sus costumbres y extravagancias cómo los inexplicables cambios de humor que había advertido en ella. O los detalles tan curiosos como su tendencia a llevarse las cosas ajenas sin permiso como en el hotel de Pará. Pero seguía pensando que aquel plan no iba a funcionar, que aquella no era la manera de que mi compañera pudiera fijarse en Ethan, tal y como se lo indiqué.

—Deberías de ser más directo, pedirle una cita sin más, a ella le gusta que le hablen con franqueza —le expliqué al ver su mirada concisa.

—Ya. Franqueza. Como en Irlanda, ¿no? Cuando me dejaste en ridículo por la radio y delante de ella —me recriminó instantáneamente la metedura de pata—. ¿De verdad que no te ha comentado nada de mí? ¿Ni de ningún otro de la oficina? —preguntó esperanzado.

—Bueno… comentó que le pareciste "divertido" —contesté intentando salir del apuro.

—¿Divertido? ¿Pero divertido de "encantador", o divertido de "payaso"? Porque hay muchas maneras de ser divertido. ¿Y si no le gustan los que se pasan de gracioso? Además voy a ir de culo cuando quiera tomarme en serio y le pida una cita. ¿Y si se piensa que es una bro…? —comenzó Ethan a irse por las ramas, nervioso ante la idea.

—Escúchame, Ethan —le frené antes de que cogiera carrerilla. Lamentaba tener que echarle un jarro de agua fría, pero sería por su propio bien—. Francamente, y te lo digo con toda franqueza, no creo que seas el tipo de hombre que Tracy está buscando.

—¿Cómo qué no soy su tipo? —repitió con una expresión alterada, como si acabara de pegarle un guantazo—. ¿Por qué crees que yo no puedo ser su tipo?

—No, no es eso. Quiero decir que ella, que creo que ella, en este momento no está buscando a nadie. No creo que esté muy interesada. —me corregí al ver la desilusión esbozada en el rostro de Ethan. Pero sin poder evitarlo añadí—. Además, me da la sensación de que le van los hombres un poco más maduros.

—¿Me estás llamando irresponsable? —me acusó Ethan bravuconamente, solté una profunda exhalación antes de continuar sin saber cómo se lo tomaría.

—No me he expresado bien. Creo que a ella le van lo hombres más maduros. Ya sabes, _más mayores_ que ella —exclamé en tono confidencial aunque Ethan seguía desconcertado.

—Más mayores… —repitió entre dientes y de pronto levantó las cejas asombrado—. No, no me estarás diciendo… Qué ella se ha… que tú. ¡Je, je! ¿Es una broma? ¿Te estás quedando conmigo, verdad? —preguntó al dejarle sin respuesta, pero me encogí de hombros escuetamente.

—Ya te dije que no soy bueno haciendo de alcahueta —me disculpé sinceramente aunque no pude evitar soltar una risotada ahogada.

—¡No puede ser! ¡Ugh! —soltó Ethan segundos después, contrayendo el rostro en una mueca de repugnancia—. ¡Pero si eres un fósil al lado de ella! Mírate, ella te da cien mil vueltas, tienes edad suficiente como para ser su padre. Estás hecho un carcamal y seguro que echas el bofe en una carrera. ¿Cómo demonios va a fijarse en ti? Y mucho menos pensar en que vosotros dos…

—¡Oye, un respeto a las canas! —me quejé bruscamente ante aquella avalancha de críticas.

—¿Seguro que no la has malinterpretado, Jacob? ¡Eso es! Tal vez te ha tratado con un poco de ternura y consideración en alguna ocasión, pero seguro que era porque le recordarías a algo así como un abuelito de su infancia. Y claro, cómo ya estás empezando a chochear… —comentó Ethan en un tono ocurrente.

—¿Acaso te debo recordar que sigo siendo tu superior? —le recriminé al ver que seguía con la burla.

—Vale, vale, ya dejo el tema —reparó en un tono considerado, no obstante entre dientes añadió—, abuelo.

La atmósfera se distendió después de aquella pequeña charla, que al menos había servido para que Ethan se tomara con más animo esas largas horas que él consideraba una perdida absoluta de tiempo. Y de hecho le sorprendí murmurando varias ideas y planes para pedirle una cita a Tracy, sobretodo meditaba el sitio más favorable. Farfulló algo así como "…en la oficina, no…" en una de esas ocasiones en que cavilaba para si mismo.

Después de un rato, empezaron a asaltarme viejas dudas acerca de Tracy. Algo que no había comentado a Ethan por delicadeza, pero que no encontraba manera de quitar de mi mente.

—¿Tienes mucho trabajo que hacer después de esto? —pregunté con una naturalidad muy mal fingida.

—¿Aparte de armarme de valor y pedirle una cita a Tracy? —Ethan esbozó una sonrisa un tanto bobalicona ante la feliz idea—. No, sólo tengo que hacer unos cambios en el _firewall_ de Primatech Paper para el caso Gitelman. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

Intenté fingir que estaba realmente interesado en la clavícula derecha del Hiro Nakamura número 7, mientras examinaba una vieja radiografía y contesté:

—No, por nada en concreto. Me preguntaba si podrías hacerme un pequeño favor —me arriesgué a mirar por el rabillo del ojo y observé la rapidez con la que su semblante mudó a una expresión inescrutable digna de Thompson.

—¿Un pequeño favor? —increpó Ethan dejando suavemente la lupa con la que estaba examinando el reloj de muñeca del Hiro número 10—. Ya me conozco yo, tus pequeños favores. Accedo a hacerte uno y acabo un mes empantanado de trabajo y pasando un frío de muerte en la tundra de Alaska o vete tú a saber qué otras cosas —añadió respetuosamente aunque dejando clara su postura. No firmaría cheques en blanco otra vez, antes de aceptar tendría que saber en qué se estaba metiendo. Dudé durante unos segundos, pues sabía de antemano que Ethan no iba a mostrarse imparcial, pero acabé rebuscando en uno de los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y le lancé al vuelo un tarro de píldoras blancas y verdes.

—Necesito saber qué es esto y para qué sirve. Sé discreto, por favor —advertí con la voz un poco ronca.

—¿De quien…? ¿Tracy Chobham? ¿Ella? —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al girar un cuarto de vuelta el bote y leer la etiqueta—. ¿Sabe ella que tienes…? ¿Se lo has robado?

—Sí, se lo he robado —afirmé cabeceando, aunque en realidad tan sólo lo había recogido en el jet cuando se le cayó de las manos.

—No, no puedo —negó Ethan pasándome el tarro una vez más con un pequeño lanzamiento—. Búscate a otro para tus confabulaciones, pero yo… ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo voy a…? No, ni hablar —se sulfuró Ethan puesto que en su expresión capté cierta curiosidad que él quería evitar a toda costa.

—Esto es serio, Ethan —le indiqué lanzado otra vez el recipiente, que cogió por puro reflejo al rebotar en el escritorio y rodar hasta el borde—. Fíjate en el sello de la farmacéutica.

—Industrias Pharmatech —leyó reticentemente en voz baja con el tarro asido por la punta de los dedos. Una expresión desabrida se esbozó en su rostro—. ¿Le has preguntado a Tracy para qué son? —insistió intentando convencerse a si mismo de que aquello no podía ser lo que se estaba temiendo.

—Ella me dijo que eran para el mareo… —comencé a decir tras chasquear la lengua.

—¿Pero tú no la crees? —exclamó Ethan en un tono desafiante.

—No, ella se toma esas pastillas como si fueran caramelos. Creo que esto es algo más preocupante que unos simples mareos o náuseas. Además, el doctor que le recetó esas pastillas es Strauss —recalqué recostándome en la silla y viendo cómo Ethan dejaba el tarro encima de la mesa con una mirada comedida, buscando otra explicación en su cabeza. Antes de que llegara a proponer alguna respuesta me adelanté—. Sabes en qué estaba especializado Henry Strauss: Patologías adquiridas por los individuos con poderes —terminé clavando también la mirada en aquella diminuta prueba. La fecha de la receta era de un par de semanas atrás, era imposible que Henry Strauss le recetara aquel medicamento a menos que estuvieran en contacto y la única alternativa razonable era que Tracy había falsificado la firma del doctor fugado. Esa opción también era pésima, se mirase cómo se mirase, mi compañera se estaba arriesgando mucho si alguien le pillaba.

—¿No estarás pensando…? ¿Crees que Tracy está enferma o algo así? —su pregunta adquirió una dimensión más profunda al ser oída por unos labios ajenos a los míos. Como si al hacer partícipe a Ethan de ese pensamiento hubiera dejado atrás la simple y oscura sospecha, para convertirla en una verdad revelada.

Y ahora empezaba a reconsiderar ciertas cosas a partir de esa hipótesis. Sus cambios de humor, los extraños temblores que había sufrido en el vuelo en avioneta, la manera tan descorazonada en que había reaccionado ante la muerte de Strauss, sus preguntas cuando salimos de Pharmatech en pos de Samantha Meisner, la actitud tan considerada de Bishop con ella y para conmigo, el interés que había tenido en Amanda y en Molly…

—No lo sé —exclamé con cierto recelo—. Confió en ella, pero creo que Bishop me está ocultando cosas sobre Tracy —aclaré con consideración, aquello era un mal trago para Ethan y para mí. Podíamos descubrir por casualidad algo acerca de ella de lo que nos arrepentiríamos mucho después, algo que no nos había contado para mantenernos al margen de sus problemas. Para que no nos preocupáramos.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —aceptó Ethan con resignación, tomando el tarro y pellizcándose nerviosamente con los dientes el labio inferior.

[…]La Evolución es una cuestión de selección. Cuando una mutación aparece, una decisión se lleva a cabo. La Naturaleza pregunta: "¿Tiene esta nueva característica algún valor?" "¿Representa progreso?" "¿Beneficiará a la especie?"

Tomemos como ejemplo la capacidad de vuelo humano. Uno puede imaginar que la habilidad de volar podría mejorar las oportunidades de una persona para sobrevivir Y resultar atractivo para el sexo opuesto. Esto hace la elección fácil.

Pero por otra parte, hay mutaciones que podrían hacer daño a la evolución positiva de una especie. Como por ejemplo, la habilidad de albergar un virus mortal. Normalmente, este tipo de rasgo suele ser descartado debido a que si no se tiene en cuenta, en el peor de los casos puede ocurrir la extinción de una especie.

No obstante en algunos casos la mutación que parece ser la más destructiva puede ser curada, corregida o erradicada. O, mejor aún, tomemos por ejemplo las células cancerosas virtualmente inmortales. Algunos científicos sostienen la creencia de que contienen el secreto para mantener las células vivas durante mucho más tiempo.[…]

[…]En apariencia una mutación que no resulta atractiva en un principio, guardaría el potencial para algo maravilloso. Y es por eso por lo que, como seres capaces de explorar las decisiones que la evolución nos proporciona, tenemos la obligación de entender a la perfección nuestras propias mutaciones, con el fin de asegurarnos que se toman las decisiones correctas. Para asegurarnos de que no ignoramos un regalo oculto de la naturaleza.[…]

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_26 de Octubre de 2006; 10:10 Horas; Clínica Privada Hermes, Manhattan, NYC, Nueva York_**

—¿Se puede? —pregunté tras dar un par de golpecitos a la puerta medio entornada. La abrí con cautela cuando no escuché respuesta alguna en la habitación de la clínica.

—No sé si debería dejarte pasar, Tracy —exclamó Dave Stone alzando la mirada oculta tras sus sempiternas gafas tintadas, del libro que estaba leyendo y cerrándolo con presteza—. Todavía sigo cabreado contigo. Me debes un Ferrari y te juro que encontraré la manera de que me lo hagas pagar —añadió sin un asomo de broma ni descaro en su tono de voz.

—¿Tanto apego le tenías a ese coche? —pregunté amilanada, encogiéndome de hombros escuetamente. Incluso sentado en el filo de la cama, con un pijama de hospital de un color apagado, su aspecto era ligeramente amenazador. Como más alto y más fuerte.

—¿Sabes acaso cuánto me ha costado conseguirlo? —alzó el tono de voz e intentó levantarse del colchón, volviendo a posarse de culo.

—¿Un ojo de la cara? —intenté bromear, aunque tragué saliva segundos después cuando Stone se bajó un poco sus gafas y me miró fríamente con sus mortecinos globos oculares. En cambio aquello me tranquilizó un poco, ya estuviera todo lo enfadado que pudiera conmigo, todavía _seguía vivo_ para poder estar enfadado. Él se contuvo visiblemente las ganas de decirme dos voces bien dadas, apretó los labios, frunciéndolos con tanta fuerza que empalidecieron y se volvió a escudar tras sus lentes. E hizo una mueca que casi podía considerarse como una sonrisa o una muestra de que acababa de aceptar mis mudas disculpas por el accidente—. ¿Y Audrey? ¿Dónde está? —pregunté intentando cambiar de tema, al reparar que la adolescente francesita no se encontraba allí y que su ejemplar del libro de Chandra estaba tendido encima de las sabanas. Por lo que había oído, Audrey no se había despegado de Stone en todo el tiempo que llevaba hospitalizado.

—Ese primor se encuentra en la cafetería —explicó Dave con sencillez y apretando levemente el ceño—. Está descubriendo lo que aquí llamamos un típico desayuno americano, aunque creo que no le acaba de coger el gusto —añadió sonriendo entre dientes, seguramente mientras observaba algo divertido que estaba ocurriendo siete pisos más abajo. Pero segundos después su rostro se endureció y fue evidente que había regresado de nuevo a la habitación. Señaló con el dedo índice el bulto que yo llevaba y del cual me había olvidado momentáneamente—. Espero que eso sea un paquete de puros habanos camuflado. Porque si es otra caja de bombo… —abrí la caja y su voz se apagó—. Voy a terminar odiando el chocolate. ¡Mataría por una colilla! —profirió con rabia mientras depositaba la caja de bombones de menta en la mesita auxiliar, junto a media docena de paquetes más.

—No creo que… —comencé a decir no sin ser interrumpida bruscamente por Dave.

—No empieces como mi compañero. Diciéndome que es perjudicial y que acabará pasándome factura. Eso está bien para él, tiene una hermosa esposa, una hija adolescente, una bonita casa y un estupendo plan de ahorros a largo plazo. Ese es su estilo de vida, no el mío. O como ese matasanos de pacotilla que me he recomendado que deje de fumar por mi propio bien… ¡Como si fuera lo que más me debería de preocupar con un agujero en el abdomen! —exclamó un tono irritado, casi alterado—. ¡Tú! —me apuntó con la mano bruscamente y reculé un paso atrás sin saber a qué venía ese guirigay—. ¡Tú lo sabes! Igual que yo. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Sí sabes de lo que te estoy hablando! Audrey, Candice, tú, yo y todos los demás, no somos normales, nada de lo que hacemos en nuestro trabajo es normal. Entonces, ¿por qué seguimos las mismas normas que los demás? ¿Eh? Siempre he disfrutado de todo lo que la vida me ha ofrecido sin dudarlo, ni cuestionarlo. La diversión, el dinero, las mujeres, el placer… Todo eso lo he cogido sin remordimientos, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Y no voy a dejar que me arruine la vida un maldito médico que… —por un segundo pareció que la mirada de Stone se había vuelto ligeramente vidriosa, pero las gafas tintadas apenas dejaban descifrarlo—. No, ese no es mi estilo. Lo que me va ha matar un día de estos no es el tabaco. Será algo muy distinto, sé muy bien cómo acaba siempre este trabajo.

—No creo que pueda conseguirte unos cigarrillos —terminé la frase segundos después de que se hubiera desahogado. A veces no había mejor cura que decir lo que uno tiene pudriéndole el corazón a la persona que menos le podría interesar. El simple hecho de liberar las palabras y dejarlas que el viento se las llevara para hacerlo desaparecer de uno mismo, era glorioso—. Aunque puedo robarle unos Habanos al señor Bishop la próxima vez que me presente en su despacho. ¿Qué te parece? —pregunté al verle que alzaba la mirada de nuevo.

—¿Robarle? —preguntó escéptico.

—Digámoslo, "tomar prestado sin su conocimiento" —rectifiqué ante la sonrisa de Stone, ladeando la cabeza en un gesto que quería decir _«¡Vamos, anímate!»_ Meneó la cabeza conformemente, mientras yo observaba distraída el resto de la habitación individual. En una silla descansando en el respaldo, se encontraba el abrigo de borreguillo de Audrey, junto a su mochila y otros enseres que ella había utilizado durante la estancia. A su lado se hallaba unas muletas apoyadas indiferentemente en la pared y un bastón semejante a los que usaban los ciegos para moverse. Esto último provocó que diera un leve respingo que captó Stone.

—Es para mi papel, Tracy —explicó raudamente, cogiendo las muletas—. Se supone que soy un desvalido invidente que ha sufrido un atraco a mano armada, cuando vienen las enfermeras y los médicos finjo un poco —añadió guasonamente. Me percaté de que al menos ya no me llamaba "bombón", "preciosa", "dulzura", ni ninguno de los demás títulos con los que a menudo nos trataba a mí o a Audrey. Casi podía echar de menos eso en él, _casi_. Pero la idea de que Dave Stone fuera alguien inofensivo resultaba ocurrente.

—No, es que pensaba que aún estabas muy débil para andar —aclaré disculpándome mientras contenía mi sonrisa.

—Audrey me ha echado una mano esta mañana con las muletas, hemos recorrido un tramo del pasillo, juntos —exclamó acercándose a la ventana y mirando los coches que iban estacionando en la entrada de la clínica.

—Estupendo, me alegro por ti —dije intentando reunir algo de convicción.

—No, eso no es verdad, no te alegras realmente. Tracy, no intentes jugar conmigo —dictaminó mirándome por encima del hombro—. No soy precisamente un novato. Y si piensas que no te he visto tus intenciones desde una milla de distancia, es que no tienes ni idea de lo que puedo llegar a ver sin necesidad de unos ojos. Mi trabajo consiste en observar a la gente, observarla muy de cerca. Sus costumbres, sus intimidades, su vida. Palmo a palmo —añadió dándose la vuelta y mirándome fijamente con arrogancia. Tuve la certeza de que, en aquel preciso momento, Dave Stone estaba examinándome desde todos los ángulos inimaginables. Era una sensación horripilante, cómo si me estuviera juzgando para algo que yo no estaba preparada.

—No sé de qué estás hablando, Dave —repliqué dubitativa.

—De lo que hay entre Jacob y tú. Ni más, ni menos —declaró con descaro—. No sé lo qué es, pero he olido tu miedo nada más entrar por la habitación. Temes que haya realizado una declaración de lo que ocurrió en el muelle de Cork. De todo lo que yo vi. Y creo estar en lo cierto al pensar que quieres salvar tu cuello —esperó unos segundos en silencio, con las lentes fijas en mí, mientras mi respiración se aceleraba y sentía cómo las piernas empezaban a temblar y volverse menos firmes. Chasqueó la lengua e hizo un leve cabeceo de negación, como si rechazara de lado su propio veredicto—. No, no es eso, tal vez. No, de lo que tienes miedo es que le pase algo a tu compañero por tu culpa. Resulta que eres una buena chica, vaya. ¿O lo finges muy bien? No sé —preguntó retóricamente—. No te preocupes, todavía no me han tomado declaración, pero lo harán —se volvió otra vez hacia la ventana con resolución.

—Dime, ¿Qué es lo que viste en el muelle de Cork? —me atreví a preguntar. Había venido a propósito para ello y él había sido el primero en descubrir las cartas.

Cuando Stone comenzó a hablar, en su voz no había nada de cinismo, ni desdén, ni osadía sino tan sólo un poco de melancolía que no encajaba con su voz rasgada, grave y aviesa.

—Estaba todo muy oscuro, cuando el doctor Strauss apagó el foco. No pude ver mucho y aunque hubiera habido más luz en aquellos momentos lo que menos pensaba era en la misión. Chris estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. Notaba que iba perdiendo las fuerzas rápidamente y mi único pensamiento era que él estuviera bien. Sólo tenía ojos para detectar cualquier señal de que siguiera vivo —se detuvo unos segundos, respirando profundamente, igual que si hubiera dado una calada a un imaginario cigarrillo, antes de continuar hablando acompasadamente—. Y deseaba con todas mis fuerzas morirme esa misma noche, antes de que cayera Chris. No quería sobrevivir por una pirueta del destino. No paraba de pensar en que no soportaría tener que comunicarle su muerte a su familia. No me parecía justo que yo siguiera vivo y él muriera. Yo no tengo nada por lo que realmente valga la pena vivir, nada de lo que él ha conseguido. Bueno, eso es lo que pensé entonces —añadió con más fuerza, sin un asomo de cobardía por demostrar de qué pasta estaba hecho. Se quedó esperando, con los brazos cruzados uno encima de otro, dándome la espalda estoicamente.

_«¿Qué espera?»_ me pregunté mientras pasaban los segundos ineludiblemente.

—Entonces, ¿no viste el barco, ni el tiroteo? —le tanteé acercándome con cautela. Estaba segura de que Stone había llegado a ver el doble juego de mi compañero con Candice, pero también sospechaba la verdad acerca de sus intenciones. El porqué de aquella conversación. Yo estaba respaldando la mentira de Jacob y eso me hacía cómplice suyo, Stone lo sabía y estaba poniéndome a prueba para ver la lealtad que tenía hacia mi compañero. Debía de decantarme por La Compañía o por Jacob. Y sólo una de las opciones era la correcta—. ¿No viste tampoco cuando le disparé a Strauss? —mentí claramente, mi voz se había quebrado a media frase delatándome, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarme atrás.

—No lo vi. Aunque admito que hubiera disfrutado disparándole una bala yo mismo —exclamó divertidamente Stone—. Henry Strauss era un malnacido de primera, se lo merecía, Tracy. Y me alegro de que le pararais los pies, Jacob y tú —murmuró quedamente las últimas palabras. Podía confiar en que, al menos, Dave deseaba pasar página del incidente de Cork y volver a la normalidad lo antes posible. Y que su declaración no nos pondría en tela juicio a ambos—. Bueno, no hace falta que te quedes ni que te inventes una pobre excusa para irte. Supongo que tenéis mucho trabajo en la central, siempre es así.

—Supones bien, ahora estamos ocupados con… ciertos hallazgos arqueológicos —apunté, recordando que los restos de los Hiro Nakamura era un asunto de máximo secreto—. Pero si quieres puedo quedarme un rato más, no es molestia. En serio —le ofrecí agradecida de que me cubriera las espaldas.

—No lo necesito. De todas formas Audrey ya ha terminado de desayunar y viene de camino —respondió tranquilamente, volviendo de nuevo su atención al parking que se veía tras las ventanas. Cuando estaba a dos pasos de abandonar la habitación se me ocurrió una manera de subirle el ánimo.

—En cuanto al tema de cómo pagarte el Ferrari… —comencé a decir girándome y esbozando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para desarmarle con mi encanto—. ¿Qué tal si un día de estos quedamos para cenar y lo discutimos tranquilamente? —añadí mirándole vivamente y alzando un ceja de manera provocadora. Stone se quedó unos segundos atónito mirándome incrédulamente.

—¿Es una cita? —preguntó después de que le diera la espalda.

—Tú eres el experto observando a la gente, ¿no? Ya me dirás qué crees que es —le incité mientras salía de la habitación y le guiñaba un ojo que sólo él vería. Intenté no pensar en la posibilidad de que mi tiempo estuviera llegando a su fin, con algo de suerte podría cumplir esa pequeña promesa. Pero no hacía ningún mal a nadie dándole falsas esperanzas.

—¡Espera un momento, Tracy! ¡Vuelve! —profirió Stone apenas había salido de la habitación—. No quería decírtelo, porque sigo resentido ya que me destrozaste el coche, pero debes saberlo antes de que metas la pata en la central —increpó cuando regresé y le vi revolviendo apresuradamente las páginas del libro _Activating Evolution_—. No soy el único que te ha estado echando un ojo últimamente —añadió mordazmente cuando encontró un trozo de papel que usaba de marcapáginas.

_«¡No creo que sea asunto tuyo mis problemas sentimentales!»_ me ofusqué al oír su descaro.

—Escucha, ya sé de qué me estás hablando. Y te aseguro que entre Jacob y yo no… —le repliqué en el acto.

—Estás bajo vigilancia, Tracy —atajó inmediatamente Stone dándome el pequeño pliego de papel—. No estoy muy seguro pero diría que son Federales. Aquí tienes el número de matrícula y el modelo de una furgoneta que está estacionada en el parking. Puedes verla tú misma desde aquí si te asomas por la ventana —aclaró señalando, con una de las muletas que había cogido, hacia el exterior.

—¿Federales? ¿Vigilándome a mí? —me aproximé con cautela y pude ver claramente el vehículo al cual se refería.

_«No, no puede ser. Tengo un mal presentimiento»_ me preocupé al recordar el encontronazo más reciente que había tenido con el FBI.

—Puede que estén vigilando a Peter Petrelli, también está en el edificio, lo he visto antes cuando he pasado a saludar a Simone Deveaux —aquello me despejó el enigma.

_«¡Eso es! Deben de estar comprobando la coartada de Simone»_ recapacité más tranquilizada.

—No —sentenció Stone gravemente, negando con la cabeza a lo sumo—. Llevo espiando gente desde los dieciséis años y esos tipos serán profesionales, pero están a la altura del betún comparados conmigo. Te digo que te están vigilándote a ti, sólo a ti. Y me temo que se marcharán contigo en cuanto cojas el coche.

—¿A quién espiabas tan jovencito? ¿Quizás el vestuario de las animadoras? —me burlé descaradamente. Dave tosió brusca y repetidamente como si acabara de atragantarse con algo demasiado bochornoso.

—Tómatelo más en serio. El FBI puede retener a cualquier sospechoso durante veinticuatro horas sin necesidad de alegar nada, tan sólo si tienen sospecha de que alguien está ocultando información relacionado con un caso de terrorismo. Aunque eso tú ya lo sabes. ¿No? —me razonó sentándose de nuevo en la cama y palpándose por encima el vendaje de la herida.

—¿Sabes algo más aparte del número de la matrícula? —inquirí con resignación.

—Sí, han estado hablando de cabezas nucleares robadas y que están colaborando con la NSA Y han mencionado varias veces el nombre de Linderman. Los apellidos de los agentes son hispanos, Alonso y Quesada, no los he podido entender muy bien con los micrófonos pegados a la boca —contestó pensativo.

—¿Y qué me dices de su jefe, cómo es? —pregunté haciéndome una idea de quién podía ser.

—Es un tipo hispano, metro ochenta, ojos oscuros, cabello castaño. Le llaman Joe, creo que es un diminutivo… —contestó pensativo.

—El agente especial Black del FBI —le interrumpí recordando al ambicioso y atractivo agente que nos había atendido en la galería Deveaux—. Es una pena que sólo se haya fijado en mí debido a su trabajo —bromeé para mí misma, mientras agudizaba un poco la vista para fijarme mejor en la furgoneta—. ¿Pueden oírnos?

—Afortunadamente, no. No han traído equipo de escucha por láser. Además son chicos que juegan limpio, tienen que conseguir una orden judicial para eso, no como nosotros —Stone intentó en ese momento echarse sobre el colchón pero el rostro se le crispó de dolor al realizar un mal movimiento. Le agarré del antebrazo precipitadamente para ayudarle a acomodarse, no fuera que se le saliesen los puntos—. Gracias —deslicé cuidadosamente la mano por su antebrazo, justo en el momento en el que entró Audrey en la habitación, sorprendiéndonos a los dos. Se quedó paralizada observándonos y segundos después se aclaró la garganta.

—Siento integgumpig, no sabía que estuviega aquí, _mademoiselle_ Chobham —se disculpó con un tono confusamente desabrido, mientras su mirada danzaba de mí a Dave.

—No te disculpes, yo ya me iba —emití con la voz tomada al advertir el rubor de la mejillas de Audrey.

—Tracy, no intentes darles esquinazo a los chicos del FBI. Tan sólo dile a Bishop el problema. Ellos ya saben cómo ocuparse de estas cosas —me recordó Stone cuando crucé al lado de la agente Neveu.

—Que no me entere que sigues espiando a las chicas guapas en los vestuarios, ¿de acuerdo? —me despedí viendo la expresión de asombro y reserva de Audrey ante esas palabras—. Ya os dejo para que podáis estar a solas —susurré cerca de ella y le esbocé una sonrisa pícara antes de marcharme.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_26 de Octubre de 2006; 13:17 Horas; Primatech Research, Hartsdale, Nueva York_**

Cuatro horas seguidas en la sala de interrogatorios y tan sólo habíamos obtenido un nombre, sólo uno. _Mirage_ se resistía una y otra vez a darnos más información acerca del individuo que se escondía tras es el pseudónimo de "_Seraph_". Tal vez la cabezonería de _Mirage_ era una manera de encubrir una ignorancia involuntaria y accidental.

Thompson temía que su memoria se hubiera afectado severamente, ya había ocurrido con anterioridad en varias ocasiones al comienzo, cuando su discípulo era apenas un adolescente sacado de un pequeño poblado de Haití.

Su rostro y sus facciones estaban empezando a volverse más difusos a medida que su propia personalidad le estaba siendo arrebatada, pedazo a pedazo. Pero el Haitiano sabía muy bien cómo borrar las capas de recuerdos de _Mirage_, uno a uno, de manera fragmentada y meticulosa como la mano de un cirujano en una operación.

Eran muchos años de experiencia y Bishop confiaba que debajo de todos los recuerdos echados a perder se hallara un jugoso botín de información. Los últimos once meses de su vida, en los cuales presumiblemente había conocido a su esquivo jefe y entrado en sus planes.

Lástima que _Mirage_ no colaborara. Eso suponía mucho más trabajo para Thompson y un cuadro muy truculento de contemplar para mí, desde el otro lado del cristal-espejo.

—¡Dinos su nombre! ¡Maldita sea! —bramaba levantándose de su asiento, después que se negara a contestar por enésima vez.

—Yo no quise hacerlo. Estuvo mal, lo sé. Pero no quería. Créeme —respondía afligidamente, como si le estuviera consumiendo los remordimientos por algo y se estuviera arrepintiendo a su padre. Pero de Thompson no obtendría ningún perdón, ni ninguna palabra de consuelo. Tan sólo una única pregunta.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? ¡Dínoslo y acabará todo! —dijo Thompson con voz severa aferrando el cambiante rostro entre sus manos, apretando con fuerza la cabeza y logrando que soltara un gemido de dolor de sus labios.

_«¡Oh, mierda! Ha perdido la paciencia»_ Thompson no solía rebajarse a la simple y fútil violencia física cuando era del todo evitable, para él no era nada divertido ni placentero. Existían mejores formas de socavar la voluntad de un interrogado y él las conocía todas. Pero aquello empezaba a cansarle de veras. Tal vez fuera por agotamiento, por el alarmante grado de desorientación provocado por los calmantes o por que su mente ya era incapaz de soportar más invasiones a sus recuerdos, pero _Mirage_ finalmente se rindió. Apenas le soltó el cabello ensangrentado y cayó de rodillas en el suelo de hormigón, palpándose los raspones y verdugones, se escucharon unos débiles e indeterminados balbuceos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —le interrogó Thompson levantando el frágil cuerpo de _Mirage_ del piso, hasta la altura de sus ojos—. ¡Dilo más alto! —le exigió cuando comenzó de nuevo.

—William Martin —exclamó en voz baja _Mirage_, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, asustadizos y temblorosos—. Se llama William Martin, ése es su nombre.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Era tan difícil decirlo? —se tranquilizó Thompson, soltó un suspiro y dejó a _Mirage_ tiritando de miedo enfrente suyo. Thompson se sentó en la butaca y se secó el sudor de su frente con la manga de la camisa. Su contraparte en cambio se dejó caer lánguidamente en la camilla, incapaz de sostenerse de manera prolongada—. Debo de admitir que tienes agallas. Sí. Pero todo el mundo tiene su límite, no te culpes —pronunció transcurridos unos minutos en los cuales ambos recobraron el aliento—. He visto a otros caer mucho antes que tú. Tipos que se hacían los duros. ¡Je! —esbozó una sonrisa perversa al ver la silueta repantigada de _Mirage_, con el uniforme gris salpicado de sudor e hilillos de sangre, pegado a la aterciopelada y blanquecina piel—. Encontraremos a ese hombre, a ese tal William Martin. Descubriremos lo que está haciendo y le detendremos a su debido tiempo. Y te digo algo más. Estarás de nuestro lado cuando eso ocurra, _Mirage_. ¿Sabes porqué? Porque no tendrás otra opción —el cuerpo del metamorfo se irguió todo lo rápido que podía su maltratado sistema nervioso—. Bórrale los últimos quince minutos —añadió haciéndole una seña al Haitiano, quién emergió de un rincón sombrío de la celda una vez más, pero no sería la definitiva.

—¡Usted dijo que se acabaría! —le recriminó _Mirage_, respirando entrecortadamente.

—¿Acabarse? No, sólo comerás, descansarás unas cuantas horas en tu celda y ésta tarde continuaremos con más —se burló Thompson, ampliando su sonrisa—. _Mirage_, tú nos dijiste su nombre hace tres días. Pero no lo recuerdas, ¿a que no? Teníamos que asegurarnos de que decías la verdad —mintió dejando tan sólo confusión con sus palabras. Confusión y sugestión eran los pilares de todo interrogatorio. _Mirage_ era incapaz de negar la posibilidad de que no hubiera ocurrido, dado que el Haitiano se ocupaba de eliminar cualquier defensa o mentira que se le ocurriese.

—¡No! —exhaló en un lastimero grito, revelando más de lo que podía llegar a imaginar. El nombre era cierto, su consternación era indiscutible. Y lo peor es que acababa de comprender el origen de su tormento.

No tenía ninguna manera de saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido entre interrogatorio e interrogatorio. Ni tampoco si se había ido de la lengua o lo que realmente sucedía dentro de esas cuatro paredes. ¿Habrían pasado horas? ¿Tal vez días? ¿Quizás semanas? ¿Meses? Cada vez que el Haitiano Sin Nombre intervenía, borraba cualquier elemento que pudiera reconocer y que le diera algo de seguridad. El rostro del interrogador, la ropa que llevaba, los objetos de la habitación. Todos los detalles eran suprimidos para que fueran nuevos y desconcertantes una vez más. Todos menos la voz de Thompson y sus preguntas.

—_Mirage_, ambos somos profesionales. Comprenderás que no voy a dejar un trabajo a medias, sería muy irresponsable por mi parte —comentó Thompson socarronamente, echándose una mano al pecho en un fingido gesto contrariado—. Y ahora que empiezas a dar respuestas, esto es mucho más fácil. Colabora y todo irá a mejor —le aconsejó con una sonrisa maliciosa. Por increíble que pareciera, aquello era verdad. El Haitiano avanzó hacia _Mirage_ nuevamente, quién ni se molestó en oponer resistencia con los ojos, enrojecidos y agotados, posados en Thompson. Su espíritu quebrantado al fin y rendido a la resignación, no lo sustraería el Haitiano.

—William Martin —murmuré el nombre que tanto había costado descubrir, abriendo la puerta de la salita y encaminándome hacia el despacho de Bishop con resolución. No me atreví a quedarme y contemplar el traslado de _Mirage_ y no tenía suficiente estómago para soportar lo que faltaría de interrogatorio. Marqué rápidamente el móvil de Ethan para ponerle al corriente de la situación y que empezara a bucear en los archivos de La Compañía. Ese tipo no podía haber aparecido de la nada con tantos millones y tanta información, debía de haber alguna otra forma de desenmascararle, alguna otra fuente. Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre que no debía de congraciarme con alguien del enemigo. Pero… _«¿Cómo no hacerlo?»_ pensaba no obstante. El coste de ese nombre había sido demencial. Toda su infancia, desvanecida.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_26 de Octubre de 2006; 22:43 Horas; Primatech Research, Hartsdale, Nueva York_**

Con la vista obnubilada y los hombros cargados de tanto estar revisando los informes minuciosamente, reprochaba una vez más lo poco inclinado que era mi compañero a la hora de realizar las penosas tareas de oficina. Y no solo Jacob, también Ethan se había escaqueado de terminar la revisión de los "Hiros".

Toda la tarde me la había pasado con los cadáveres empaquetados y sus efectos personales. Impaciente y deseosa de escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose para poder sermonearles y obligarles a que me pidieran disculpas.

Pero pasada media de espera había decidido continuar sola con los formularios e ir adelantando el trabajo. La verdad es que resultaba intrigante ver que Hiro Nakamura siempre parecía estar ligado a ciertos acontecimientos, aunque estos cambiaran ligeramente. Quedaba patente en media docena de fotografías en las que acompañaba a una joven de ojos grandes y pelo castaño, con un ridículo gorrito de cumpleaños en la cabeza de ambos. O en el cómic de la **9ª Maravilla** cuyo número y cuyas páginas variaban en cada ocasión.

O también en las muchas maneras en que había muerto. Ahogado en el mar, electrocutado, ahorcado, apuñalado con su propia espada en el vientre, incinerado hasta los huesos, congelado, aparentemente asfixiado por falta de aire; y un par de ellos con el cuello roto debido a una caída. Justo como el Hiro número diez había fallecido en medio del continente africano. Ese al menos había sido el resultado de la autopsia y así lo constaté en los informes. Pero aún me quedaba la duda del por qué.

_«¿Qué era lo que habría motivado a Hiro Nakamura a realizar ese viaje?»_

—No es asunto mío —recapacité en voz alta, consciente de que los "Hiros" serían incapaces de satisfacer mi curiosidad. Continué con el único sonido del rasgar del bolígrafo, estampando mi firma en el último documento por cumplimentar—. Terminado —alcé la voz tras desperezarme un poco, contemplando las camillas con aquellos lúgubres bultos, cubiertas por sábanas blancas. Cuando eché un vistazo al reloj de pared, noté aun más si cabe el cansancio de aquellas largas horas. Deseaba poder irme a mi apartamento y descansar, pero recordé mi pequeño problema con los federales y decidí ver si Robert Bishop podía atenderme.

_«Seguro que ninguno tiene mucha vida social, igual que yo»_ pensé convencida de que Bob se encontraría todavía en su despacho con un buen vaso de jerez entre manos y varios expedientes encima de la mesa. Pero un sonido estridente y vibrante que se parecía al de una alarma de incendios, retumbó en todos los pasillos del complejo hasta el tercer sótano en el que me encontraba, cortándome el resuello de golpe.

—Esto no es un simulacro. Alarma de clase "C" —se escuchó una voz femenina grabada en un tono chocantemente sereno, comparándolo con sus pavorosas palabras—. Repito. Esto no es un simulacro. Alarma de clase "C". Diríjanse al vestíbulo principal o al punto de control más próximo. No intenten salir del edificio —continuó la voz artificial con pasmosa serenidad, pausándose entre frase y frase—. Esto no es… —se repitió el bucle de aquella cinta.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? —proferí abruptamente cuando intenté abrir la puerta de la sala, estaba cerrada a cal y a canto—. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo quieren que me dirija al vestíbulo? —mascullé al ver que mi pase de identificación no lograba nada—. Tranquila, puedes hacerlo, Tracy. Respira hasta diez y ya está —me dije dándome ánimos.

Cerrar los ojos e intentar bajar el ritmo de corazón con todo el escándalo de la alarma no fue nada difícil. Pese a que estaba sola y la imagen del último cuadro pendía sobre mí como un oscuro velo mortuorio. Pero antes de que llegara hasta diez ya me encontraba al otro lado de la sólida e impenetrable puerta de acero forjado y solté un franco suspiro de alivio al ver que seguía dominando del todo mi "don".

Eché a correr por los desiertos pasillos, de una manera un poco imprudente, presa del pánico que me estaba provocando todo aquello. Hasta que al doblar la esquina de uno de los pasillos me topé con una persona tirada en el suelo bocabajo y con la mano extendida hacia delante. Palidecí al cruzárseme el pensamiento de que estuviera muerto, pero el sonido de mis pasos debió de haberle devuelto en sí y su brazo libre se agitó de manera casi imperceptible.

Se encontraba magullado y con varias contusiones, así como cortes en el rostro. Por su vestimenta, bata blanca de laboratorio y ropa informal por debajo, debía de tratarse de alguno de los técnicos de laboratorio que se movían de vez en cuando por los niveles inferiores de las celdas. Apenas me pude acercar para atenderle debidamente, cuando escuché a espaldas de mi una repentina y brusca exclamación.

—Levanta las manos lentamente —mandó con firmeza una voz conocida y severa, por un segundo pensé que era alguna clase de sueño. Pero al girarme y ver el cañón del Colt de mi compañero apuntándome al rostro, se me hizo un nudo en la garganta—. ¡No te muevas ni un milímetro!

—Jacob, ¿qué haces apuntándome? —exclamé estupefacta con la mirada fija en el arma—. ¿Qué cojones es todo lo que está ocurriendo? ¿Qué es esa alarma?

—Se ha escapado el _doppelgänger_ que capturamos en Cork y he puesto en marcha el protocolo de actuación. La "C" de la alarma es de Clausura —explicó Jacob, pero sin bajar la mira del arma y me echó un vistazo de arriba abajo un par de veces—. Todas las salidas han sido selladas. Así que dime, ¿cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí y qué es lo estabas haciendo?

—Esto… estaba en la habitación de los "Hiros", cuando escuché esa sirena y he salido —respondí amilanada con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba.

—¿Usaste el pase? ¿Ése es tu pase? —preguntó Jacob agitadamente.

—No funcionaba, estaba bloqueado el cierre. Me teletransporté al otro lado de la puerta. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? —inquirí, molesta de aquella ardua situación.

—Se ha escapado de una de las celdas de este mismo piso y tiene un pase de seguridad de nivel 3. Igual que el tuyo —explicó Jacob mirando de reojo rápidamente a uno de los pasillos laterales—. Por eso se han cancelado todos los pases de igual nivel o inferior.

—¿Crees que soy el metamorfo? ¡Me cago en todos tus muertos, Jacob! —proferí al comprenderlo—. ¡Soy yo, Tracy! ¡Mírame a los ojos!

—No tengo manera de saberlo. El metamorfo estuvo vigilándonos a ti y a mí durante semanas. No sé cuánto llegó a saber de nosotros. Compréndelo —reverberó su voz por el vacío pasillo, mientras le miraba con angustia—. Puede imitarlo todo a la perfección: el cuerpo, las cicatrices, la voz, la forma de hablar, los gestos, el color de los ojos… todo.

—¿Y qué se hace en estas ocasiones, Jacob? —intenté aguantar con aplomo, aunque de los nervios apenas me sostenía.

—El protocolo a seguir es sencillo, dirigirse al vestíbulo para autentificar la identidad del personal —explicó mi compañero acercándoseme prudentemente—. Los que se encuentren en las zonas selladas deben esperar hasta que venga el nulificador.

—¿Nulificador? —me interesé frunciendo el ceño, un pequeño gesto que alteró visiblemente a Jacob. Era incapaz de saber de si yo era realmente quién decía ser, o el imitador echando mano de un reflejo aprendido. Observaba con inquietud sus ojos castaños, pidiéndole que mirara más allá de mi rostro, de mis ojos. Pero él no lo lograba. Nunca se me habría ocurrido llegar a pensar que un aburrido día de papeleo como ese, iba a acabar así, discutiendo con mi compañero a punta de pistola.

—Alguien capaz de quitarle el disfraz al… ¡NO TE MUEVAS! —bramó cuando bajé las manos un poco, incómoda de mantener la misma postura—. Sé lo que eres capaz de hacer. Así que no me obligues a dispararte —mi compañero no mentía en absoluto, le conocía lo suficiente para saber que lo haría.

—Soy Tracy, tu compañera —le repetí sobresaltada por el repentino grito. Jacob se encontraba debatiéndose consigo mismo, me miraba una y otra vez preguntándose qué hacer a continuación.

—Demuéstramelo —exclamó tras unos segundos, después de aclararse la garganta—. El imitador puede plagiarlo todo, menos algo tuyo. Tu poder, Tracy —añadió pensando cuidadosamente sus palabras. El sudor le surcaba su frente y le temblaban un poco las manos—. Teletranspórtate.

Apreté los dientes un poco, rechinándoseme sin quererlo e inspiré con fuerza. Algo iba mal, algo no cuadraba en aquello. La incesante alarma seguía repiqueteando en los pasillos, poniéndome de los nervios, pero tenía que reunir el tesón necesario para pronunciar esas palabras:

—No pienso hacerlo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo perplejo mi compañero, pero su expresión cambió bruscamente para volverse más suspicaz—. Tracy, si eres tú realmente, no es un buen momento para bromear —sostuvo el arma con más firmeza y en su mirada capté un brillo siniestro que había observado con anterioridad. Pero no podía estar segura, no debía de estarlo tan a la ligera.

—No estoy de broma, Jacob. Si es que eres realmente mi compañero, claro —el verdadero Jacob me había enseñado que siempre había que aprender a mentir, a farolear y a captar las mentiras de los demás. Ahora me tocaba poner en práctica todo lo que había aprendido. Y una de las primeras lecciones era sobrevivir—. Tú mismo lo has dicho, el _doppelgänger_ es capaz de imitarlo todo. Así que, ¿cómo puedo saber que tú eres quién dices ser? —observé como Jacob, o el falso imitador, me miraba con recelo—. Llevo toda el día sin verte y resulta que te encuentro poco después de que salte una alarma, tras la fuga de un metamorfo. ¿No es acaso un poco sospechoso? Es más fácil que imitara a alguien sin poderes que a alguien que los tuviera. ¿No es cierto?

—Yo he activado la alarma, te he visto examinando a ese tipo que le han atacado, así que… —reconoció él, dando un paso de lado interponiéndose un poco en los dos pasillos cruzados.

—Eso mismo es lo que diría el que se ha escapado, intentaría convencer a cualquiera de que él no es el metamorfo —razoné, manteniéndome sosegada. Aunque la voz se me arrebató debido a la congoja—. Pero hay algo seguro en todo esto. El edificio está sellado y yo soy la única persona que puede burlar el protocolo de clausura —dictaminé llegando al quid de la cuestión. Había que hacer las preguntas correctas, centrarse en lo que realmente importaba—. No pienso poner en peligro el aislamiento, si tú eres el imitador intentarías utilizarme para escapar y si yo lo fuera no tendría otra manera de demostrártelo que rompiendo el protocolo.

—Ya. Y también es posible que el metamorfo intente desacreditar la identidad de otros. Haciendo que hablasen de más y después le suplantaran su identidad —comentó Jacob asegurándose de que el arma estuviese a punto y descorriendo la corredera súbitamente, tras decir las últimas palabras. Aquello logró que mi pulso se acelerara de sopetón—. ¿Los dos somos sospechosos de ser el imitador? ¿Es ahí dónde querías llegar?

—Exacto. Pero no podemos serlo ambos y puede que no lo seamos ninguno —dije mientras una lágrima brotaba de mi ojo derecho sin poder evitarlo. Deseaba estar en cualquier sitio menos en aquel, al lado de alguien que representaba una incógnita. Temiendo, al mismo tiempo, que le hubiera ocurrido algo grave a Jacob, o que él mismo estuviera allí dudando de mí y apuntándome, en ese pasillo grisáceo y cruelmente iluminado.

—¿Qué propones? ¿Qué nos quedemos aquí? —preguntó aquél que tenía el mismo aspecto que mi compañero e incluso parecía realmente conmovido por mi lloro. Por un segundo pensé en contestar que sí. Era tan simple, esperar hasta que vinieran a rescatarnos y que esclarecieran nuestro problema. Pero el tipo de la bata blanca tendido a mi lado no podía esperar, su respiración era fatigosa.

—No podemos, necesita atención médica —le señalé con la mirada e intenté recomponerme un poco, aunque era difícil sin poder llevar las manos a la cara para limpiarme las lágrimas—. Tenemos que demostrarnos el uno al otro que somos los auténticos, es la única manera —señalé sabiendo que aquellas podían ser mis últimas palabras. Jacob estuvo unos segundos en silencio recapacitando, antes de hablar con voz firme.

—En Brasil, cuando estuvimos obteniendo las pruebas en la casa de María Santos… —comenzó a decir mi compañero apuntándome con precisión—… antes de que ella nos atacara, tú me hiciste una pregunta. Una única pregunta. ¿Recuerdas cuál era? —exclamó con decisión.

_«¡Oh, Dios mío!»_ pensé lamentando que Jacob escogiera precisamente los recuerdos como medida para demostrarnos quienes éramos. Por lo que yo sabía, y recordaba, en Brasil había tenido graves problemas para controlar mi poder y mi compañero había acusado los efectos de la distorsión que yo generaba. Sus recuerdos y los míos podían ser muy diferentes, o lo suficientemente para que fallara.

—Te pregunté cuál fue tu primera misión en La Compañía —titubeé un poco al pronunciarme, pero no lo suficiente para que pareciera que estuviera inventándomelo—. ¿Qué es lo que me respondiste?

—Te dije que fue un psicópata, un tipo cuyo poder era escribir premoniciones sobre el futuro —contestó respirando pausadamente—. Todo lo que escribía siempre se hacía realidad, todas las muertes y asesinatos que él predijo y que cometió, pero… —dejó la frase en el aire y agitó brevemente la semiautomática en mi dirección. Vacilé durante unos instantes, intentando entender qué es lo que debía decir. Mientras el rostro de mi compañero se volvía más y más inescrutable por momentos. Pero al final, en un _flash_, comprendí por qué Jacob había escogido esa anécdota en concreto.

—Pero… nunca fue tu primera misión como agente —exclamé confiada al ver que mis temores eran injustificados—. Fue después de su captura que Kaito Nakamura te ofreció el puesto —recité con un suspiro al ver que mi compañero, ahora fuera de toda duda, bajaba el cañón del arma y dejaba de apuntarme—. Jacob —gimoteé cuando perdí repentinamente la fuerza en mis piernas y me derrumbé abrumada al suelo.

—Lo siento, Tracy. No encontraba la manera de fiarme del todo —se disculpó Jacob de corazón, ayudándome a levantarme tras mi pequeño traspié de debilidad.

—¡Maldito seas, Jacob! ¡Me has hecho envejecer diez años de golpe! —exclamé furiosa por el susto que me había dado—. ¡La próxima vez que te diga que soy yo, haz el favor de creerme! —objeté medio en broma con una sonrisa temblorosa, cuando logré hacer pie firme. Apenas acabamos de alegrarnos un poco por nuestra suerte y lograr ponernos en movimiento, cuando escuchamos el sonido próximo de una puerta metálica cerrándose—. Ethan —me sorprendí al verle doblar uno de los pasillos y detenerse de golpe cuando nos encontró—. Mira Jacob, es Ethan, también le ha pillado la al…

—¡Échate a un lado, Tracy! —me ordenó inmediatamente mi compañero en una décima de segundo. Me giré dando un pequeño tumbo para contemplar como Jacob volvía a alzar el calibre 45, apuntando ésta vez a Ethan.

—¡¿Vamos a repetir lo mismo con cada tipo que nos encontremos?! —le pregunté encogiéndome de hombros resignada, y aturdida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¡Haz el favor de apartarte! —me exigió Jacob, dándome un leve empujón para quitarme de en medio de la línea de tiro. En tanto que Ethan alzaba las manos y balbucía algo incomprensible con los ojos abiertos de par en par, fijos en el arma—. ¡No te muevas, _Mirage_!

No sé qué ocurrió exactamente en los segundos posteriores a que Jacob pronunciara ese extraño nombre, no me quedó muy claro porque me pilló completamente por sorpresa. Pero pude ver como la expresión de Ethan cambiaba radicalmente, tornándose de pronto circunspecta, casi con un ánimo malicioso en su mirada que me hizo dudar de a quién estaba contemplando. Era como si estuviera viendo a otra persona distinta a Ethan, alguien que se hubiera hecho un disfraz con la piel de él y que de improviso su mirada le delatara.

Acto seguido, Ethan bajó los brazos rápidamente y en sus labios se dibujó una sonrisa perversa antes de echar a correr a sus espaldas. Entonces comprendí que aquel era el _doppelgänger_ que había logrado fugarse.

—¡Alto! ¡_Mirage_, detente! —gritó mi compañero en seguida, pero el imitador desobedeció y aceleró el paso—. ¡Tracy, ese no es Ethan, haz que se detenga! —exclamó bajando el cañón del arma y mirándome de reojo.

Yo ya me había puesto en marcha en cuanto recobré el sentido de lo que estaba ocurriendo y salí a la carrera del falso Ethan para no perderle de vista. En cuanto dobló la primera esquina me teletransporté justo enfrente suyo. Pero aquello fue un gran error porque no frenó el paso en absoluto. En vez de eso se abalanzó salvajemente contra mí y estuve a un pelo de recibir un manotazo brutal de su parte cuando me interpuse. Su brazo había mutado asombrosamente en unas garras largas y afiladas que vi muy cerca de mi rostro. Más si cabe sus facciones mostraban una rabia bestial acorde con aquellos atributos que pude contemplar fugazmente.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue mucho dolor en las piernas y una patada en el costado, antes de ser lanzada contra una de las paredes del pasillo por una fuerza tremenda.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —acertó a preguntar mi compañero cuando cruzó a mi lado, entretanto el metamorfo no había frenado la carrera y seguía frenéticamente.

—No sé yo… creo que estoy de una pieza —pude responderle cuando me incorporé a duras penas, palpándome las costillas. Pero Jacob no se molestó en asegurarse, mientras le pisaba los talones a nuestra captura—. ¿Cómo sabías que no era Ethan? —le pregunté cuando pude llegar hasta su lado, siguiendo al tal _Mirage_ que corría a una velocidad endiablada.

—Porque es a Ethan a quién le quitaron el pase de seguridad —declaró Jacob entre jadeos. No se encontraba en forma para la persecución pero estaba insólitamente animado, casi alegre, de verme a su lado. Tras unos minutos cruzando varios pasillos y de estar a punto de perderle de vista, logró entrar no sé cómo en uno de las escaleras de incendios—. ¡Deprisa, Tracy! ¡Ya no tiene escapatoria! —me jaleó mi compañero a pesar de que él estaba a varios pasos detrás de mi. Descubrimos que el _doppelgänger_ había continuado rumbo al tejado, saltando los peldaños de la escalera de dos en dos a toda prisa.

Al hacer pie en el tejado cubierto con gravilla me sorprendió toparme con un rostro de inmaculada blancura y grandes ojos inyectos en sangre, que se despojaba furibundamente de la bata que había pertenecido a Ethan, quedándose en camiseta de tirantes.

—No se acerquen —exigió con una andrógina voz infantil aquel ser, mientras su estatura menguaba perceptiblemente. Jacob ya había logrado alcanzarnos e inmediatamente apuntó al metamorfo que me contemplaba con fijeza.

—No tienes salida, _Mirage_. Ríndete —instó mi compañero con la voz ahogada y respirando profundamente.

—Se equivoca, señor Bilger —dijo dando un paso hacia atrás, el cabello blanco se le revolvía violentamente con el viento a sus espaldas—. Siempre hay una salida —añadió con voz trémula, dando otro paso atrás, otro paso que le acercaba a la cornisa.

—¡Espera, no lo hagas! —suplicó Jacob al verla a pocos centímetros de una muerte segura—. Mira, bajo el arma, pero, por favor, aléjate de la cornisa —le pidió mientras yo observaba el resto de lo que era el metamorfo, un rostro ambiguo, liso y carente de rasgos marcados. Como un lienzo en blanco listo para abarcar cualquier pintura o un bloque de mármol a punto de ser cincelado por unas manos expertas.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? ¡Cabrones, me habéis quitado todo! ¡Mis padres, mi vida! ¡Todo! —tronó la voz del metamorfo con un trino inhumano, dando un paso más que le llevó hasta el mismo borde. Vaciló al poner el pie y se bamboleó un poco.

—No es la solución. Créeme —pronuncié a la desesperada, debía de pensar alguna solución rápidamente o si no se lanzaría en picado.

—No quiero volver a las celdas, no quiero que juguéis con mi mente —exclamó con la barbilla temblándole de miedo, pero con la mirada fija en mi.

—Nadie te va a volver a meter en una celda, _Mirage_ —le aseguró mi compañero acercándose un paso, calculando a ojo cuánto podría acercarse y si podía aferrar al metamorfo cuando se tirara.

—Sois peores de lo que me había imaginado, peores de lo que dijo _Seraph_ —porfió con desprecio aquel ser de piel lechosa y traslúcida—. No soy más que un animal para vosotros, como una rata en un laboratorio… No habéis dudado en usarme, en manipular mis recuerdos y si dejo de seros útil acabaréis conmigo… No, ni hablar. Este animal no va a volver mansamente a vuestro zoo de bichos raros —su voz se volvió gradualmente, más y más bestial.

—¿Qué es lo que está diciendo, Jacob? —le interrumpí mirando de hito en hito a mi compañero. El metamorfo en cambio estaba eufórico y observaba la confusión de Jacob con deleite.

—¡No le hagas caso, Tracy! ¡Está desvariando! —espetó Jacob volviendo a apuntar a _Mirage_ con la pistola—. ¡Maldición! ¡¿Lo has recordado?! ¿Has recordado el zoo? —preguntó con una exhalación, el metamorfo en cambio permanecía impasible, en vilo encima de la delgada cornisa—. ¡Retírate de la cornisa, _Mirage_! ¡No me obligues a hacerlo!

—¡JACOB! —le reprendí al ver que estaba dispuesto a abrir fuego.

—Tú no lo entiendes… —intentó explicarse mi compañero, pero nos vimos sorprendidos cuando _Mirage_ se dio repentinamente la vuelta.

—Siempre hay una salida —repitió en voz en cuello el metamorfo antes de tomar impulso, se había arrancado la camiseta de tirantes y su piel desnuda se había vuelto de pronto más oscura. Jacob y yo saltamos hacia adelante, ambos con la intención de impedir que lo hiciera. Pero sólo llegamos a rasgar el vacío que dejó tras de sí al precipitarse desde el quinceavo piso.

—¡Dios mío! —logré decir, no sin dificultad, con la mano extendida más allá de ese abismo de hormigón.

—¡Será hija de…! —maldijo mi compañero levantándose de rodillas en el filo de la cornisa. En los últimos momentos, antes de que el cuerpo del metamorfo se estampara mortalmente en el pavimento, su silueta había sufrido un brusco cambio que difícilmente pudimos captar en medio de esa oscura noche. Pero en el preciso instante en el que se alzó en vuelo y la luz de la luna iluminó fugazmente aquella cosa informe. Pudimos observar unas alas correosas y grandes que se extendían a su costado, en el lugar donde debiera de encontrarse los brazos. Y todo su cuerpo se había oscurecido como la misma noche—. Ya no hay nada que hacer, se ha escapado. Es muy lista, buscaba el tejado para coger suficiente altura —se lamentó Jacob quitándose el polvo del traje y dándome una mano para que me incorporara. Me quedé observando pasmada a la inmensa ave, con forma de murciélago de dos metros de envergadura, que surcaba la noche velozmente y cuya silueta pasaba por delante de la luna en ese preciso instante.

—Jacob, ¿es que a ti ya no te sorprende nada? —le pregunté señalando vagamente al metamorfo que finalmente se perdía de vista. Jacob me sonrío con sinceridad antes de contestar.

—Cuando lleves treinta años en este trabajo, habrás visto casi de todo —dijo dándome amistosamente dos palmadas en el hombro.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_27 de Octubre de 2006; 01:12 Horas; Primatech Research, Hartsdale, Nueva York_**

En un principio rechacé educadamente la copa que Bishop nos ofreció al entrar a su despacho, más por fingir un poco de responsabilidad ante mi pupila que por otra cosa. Pero media hora después de que todo el edificio fuera asegurado y que el subdirector nos llamara para exponer nuestras declaraciones, se me evocó de nuevo el trago que tan rápidamente había negado.

Las declaraciones de Tracy y la mía las hicimos conjuntamente. Las cintas de video corroboraban casi todo lo que habíamos contado, hasta que llegamos al tejado, pero había un par de sospechosas lagunas que mi superior no nos esclareció. Sobretodo en lo ocurrido antes del ataque a Ethan.

—Entonces, eso es todo —sentenció Bishop cruzándose de brazos en el despacho y observando con autoridad al agente Ethan Miller que acababa de regresar de la enfermería—. Sé que es bochornoso ver cómo te la juegan. Pero no le des más vueltas. Tienes la suerte de estar vivo —añadió echándole otra ojeada de arriba abajo. Fortuna no era la palabra que él debía de tener en mente. Tenía el brazo izquierdo entablillado y vendado debido a un buen desgarrón que había recibido, uno de los zarpazos de _Mirage_ durante su evasión. Pero la peor parte se la llevaba la ceja derecha que estaba gravemente inflamada y que tapaba completamente su globo ocular.

—Señor, si me disculpa, podría… —se excusó con voz ronca.

—Sí, puedes marcharte, por supuesto, descansa —le afirmó viendo como salía por la puerta, no sin antes oler el aroma del brandy que estaba bebiendo pausadamente.

—Te veo muy tranquilo, Bob —indiqué cogiendo una copa y decidiéndome a tomar un poco de bebida para calmar mi sed—. Demasiado tranquilo para un día como hoy. No ocurre a menudo que alguien se escape de nuestras instalaciones burlando toda nuestra seguridad —le señalé sirviéndome un considerable cantidad de brandy de 12 años. Mi compañera permanecía un poco taciturna, con los ojos cargados y el gesto ligeramente somnoliento. Pero enseguida fingió estar más lúcida, al advertir que volvía a examinarla atentamente. Me sonrió lánguidamente, con sus profundos ojos negros guiñándome de manera cómplice.

—Creo que estás confundiendo juicio con tranquilidad, Jake —salió por la tangente mi superior, soltando una risa modesta.

—Yo en cambio creo que la fuga de _Mirage_ no ha sido realmente grave. No lo ha sido porque ella no está "fuera de nuestras redes" —exclamé echando una ojeada a las fotos personales de su escritorio y recordando su gusto por la pesca—. La "etiquetasteis", ¿verdad? —pregunté solazándome al comprobar como Tracy se espabilada de golpe.

—En efecto, Jake —se sinceró mi superior tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio e indicándonos que hiciéramos otro tanto igual. Eso significaba que allá donde fuera _Mirage_, un trazador radiactivo la acompañaría forzosamente.

—Así que todo el numerito de la fuga ha sido… ¿qué? ¿La obra de teatro anual de la empresa? —le pregunté sardónicamente, mientras mi compañera nos miraba con el rostro desencajado. Sabía que el marcaje era sólo para aquellos individuos que serían puestos en libertad y seguidos por nuestros equipos. No servía para nada etiquetar a todas nuestras capturas, dado que la señal de cada marcador solía dar fallos si estaba rodeada de muchas más. Por lo que todo había sido planeado para que se escapase esa misma noche.

—Algo así —Bob sonrío y esperó unos segundos a que nos repusiéramos—. En cuanto el agente Miller me trajo toda la información que teníamos de William Martin, ordené al equipo sanitario que quitaran los calmantes y le pusieran una vía inocua por la sonda, para que fuera purgando el inhibidor.

—¿William Martin? —preguntó Tracy despegando de manera sonora sus labios y mirándonos en suspense.

_«Por supuesto, ella no tiene ni idea de las últimas novedades»_ recapacité al ver la curiosidad impresa en su semblante.

—Es el verdadero nombre de "_Seraph_" —le resumí taxativamente al tiempo que me volvía de nuevo a Bishop—. ¿Y enviaste a Ethan a la celda de _Mirage_ para que le pudiera robar su tarjeta de nivel 3? Muy astuto, Robert. Muy astuto —admití al ver el excelente plan de fuga de Bishop.

—¡Pero podía haberlo matado! —nos recriminó duramente Tracy, antes de que le acometiera un repentino acceso de vergüenza por haber levantado la voz al subdirector de La Compañía, haciendo que se ruborizara su rostro con intensidad.

—Era un riesgo como otro cualquiera —razonó Bob, torciendo el gesto seriamente—. El que tú, Jacob, pusieras en marcha la alarma no estaba dentro de los planes. _Mirage_ debía escapar por sus propios medios y casi logras echar todo por tierra. Por fortuna era una chica con muchos recursos —aclaró mi superior mirándonos con apatía, antes de tendernos a nuestras manos un somero informe acerca de nuestro escurridizo _Seraph_—. Aquí están los resultados de un duro día de trabajo. William Martin nació en Gales, Inglaterra, en 1907 según nuestros servicios de inteligencia. Formó parte de la Royal Air Force durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial en grado de comandante. Hasta que fue retirado del servicio en 1943 después de ser herido gravemente en una misión en Caen, Francia. Recibió varias medallas al valor en el campo de batalla y finalmente pasó a las filas de los servicios de inteligencia, realizando operaciones encubiertas, hasta que se acabó la guerra y su carrera militar con ella —enunció elocuentemente Bishop mientras nosotros ojeábamos las páginas por encima—. Después, aprovechó los contactos que había adquirido con los servicios de inteligencia franceses y fundó una pequeña empresa de transporte de mercancías por vía marítima entre el viejo continente europeo y Estados Unidos. Los fondos que utilizó para abrir sus despachos no están muy claros. Sospechamos que en realidad se trataba de alguna tapadera del MI5 durante la guerra fría. Pero no tenemos pruebas concluyentes para afirmarlo. Y los servicios británicos no le han reclamado nada, ninguna clase de favores —continuó tras aclararse la garganta con un sorbo—. Sea como sea, su pequeña empresa de transportes le dio unos extraordinarios beneficios en los veinte años posteriores, durante La Reconstrucción. Dinero suficiente para ampliar sus horizontes empresariales hasta unos limites insospechados. Ahora tiene contratas con la Marina de los Estados Unidos, está metido también en la industria farmacéutica, desarrollo aeroespacial, venta de armas al por mayor, ayuda humanitaria a países en vías de desarrollo, petroleras… cosas así, está metido en todos los palos.

—¿Tiene una OPA contra Industrias Yamagato? —porfió Tracy examinando las últimas anotaciones del informe.

—Sí, por increíble que parezca, así es —acordó Bob, levantando las cejas conformemente.

—¡Vamos! ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Es un anciano de noventa y nueve años que va en muletas y que necesita respiración artificial! ¡No pensarás que puede ser realmente una grave amenaza! —exclamé dejando momentáneamente el informe encima de su escritorio.

—Ese tipo no es un tiburón de las finanzas, Jake. Es una ballena del tamaño de Moby Dick —repuso mi superior llevándose una mano a la boca para ocultar un nimio bostezo—. Nos está intentando ganar a golpe de talón y desgraciadamente tiene treinta años más de experiencia que nosotros.

—Así que también tiene su propia Compañía. ¿Cierto? —atinó a preguntar Tracy.

—En efecto, es diferente a la nuestra. Su estructura se asemeja bastante, pero está más centralizada, es más grande y mucho más diseminada al mismo tiempo —expuso Bishop mientras se recostaba cómodamente en su sillón de cuero, aunque su expresión demostraba una acusada inquietud—. Nosotros, en resumidas cuentas, somos un pequeño grupo de empresas-satélite, cada una mantenida y controlada por uno de los Fundadores, como yo. Pero William Martin no está a la cabeza de ninguna de sus sociedades, tan sólo puso los fondos iniciales de cada una y se mantiene el derecho a veto del consejo directivo. No necesita limpiar dinero negro, ni justificar fondos ocultos, como nosotros. Tiene manga ancha para hacer lo que quiera, cuando quiera, con cada una.

—Pero aquí dice que es vicepresidente ejecutivo de… —volví a echar un breve vistazo y lo recité… de Hillman & Walls.

—Esa fue una empresa norteamericana de transportes que absorbió la suya en el cincuenta y seis —atajó Robert Bishop inopinadamente—. Pero en realidad parece una maniobra encubierta para desviar la atención de su persona.

—¿Y toda esta información? ¿De dónde ha salido? —inquirió mi compañera, intrigada.

—Eso mismo digo yo —acordé con ella cruzándome de brazos. Me había contentado con que encontráramos tan sólo su número de la seguridad social y la última dirección conocida, pero tanta información era apabullante.

—Estábamos buscando en la base datos equivocada. Hace cinco años, cuando Linderman inauguró el Corinthian, William Martin estuvo en la fiesta de apertura. Se alojó en la suite Presidencial durante tres noches y Daniel le estuvo tanteando para recaudar fondos —manifestó mirando con fijeza lo que quedaba de la botella de Brandy—. Estuvimos rebuscando sus datos fiscales y estuvo a poco de convertirse en uno de nuestros patrocinadores oficiales. ¡Ah! Pero no os vais a creer lo mejor de todo. Además de tener oficinas en Suiza, Kuala Lumpur y Sydney, también tiene una aquí, en Estados Unidos. ¿Adivináis dónde?

—¿En Nueva York? —preguntamos desconcertados y al mismo tiempo, Tracy y yo. Bishop dejó escapar una mueca mordaz y negó con la cabeza.

—En Los Ángeles —reveló Bishop.

—Vaya, ese debe de ser el sutil humor británico —exclamé divertido, parándome a pensar un poco en el original pseudónimo celestial que había escogido.

—Bueno, esa información está muy bien. Pero, ¿cuál es su relación con "los nuestros"? —importunó Tracy de golpe, hablando de manera atropellada y mirando con severidad a Bishop—. Quiero decir, ¿cómo se ha enterado acerca de los individuos con poderes? ¿Fue Linderman, tal vez? —mi compañera se cohibió nuevamente al darse cuenta de que estaba acusando, indiscretamente, a un Fundador de irse de la lengua. Desvió el rostro y enfocó brevemente la mirada en la copa de brandy que yo tenía entre manos—. Gracias —exclamó ni corta ni perezosa cuando me lo quitó y seguidamente se echó un apurado trago por el gaznate.

—Ni lo sabemos, ni creo que sea importante ese punto —expuso Bishop con todo el tacto que pudo, que fue muy poco—. Puede que sea uno de "los nuestros" —se dirigió en tono confidencial a Tracy, que estaba relamiéndose modosamente los labios—, o puede que sea por otras causas, da igual. El asunto es que lo sabe y está decidido a atacarnos desde diferentes frentes. Strauss le ha debido de suministrar información sobre nuestras instalaciones de investigación y todos los avances que hemos conseguido. Koniev, en cambio, lleva años a su servicio, así que le habrá hecho partícipe de la estructura de nuestra organización, así como de los medios de que disponemos. Como comprenderéis, recursos no le faltan —añadió mirándonos alternativamente a mi y a Tracy, quien volvía a echar otro sorbo con ambas manos asidas tenazmente a la copa de vino.

—¿Y cuál es nuestro siguiente paso? —le pregunté, examinando la expresión de apuro de mi compañera.

—Ninguno. Esperaremos hasta que nuestro "cebo" dé con él y luego intentaremos entablar un diálogo con su organización —exclamó con el mismo pragmatismo con el que un jugador de ajedrez enuncia un movimiento para realizar un jaque. Tracy no estaba acostumbrada a esta faceta de él y su expresión se había vuelto un poco sombría.

—No creo que podamos negociar con ese tipo —recapacité en voz alta, pensando en todas sus actuaciones llevadas hasta la fecha.

—Sabemos qué es lo que le interesa y qué está dispuesto a hacer para conseguirlo —comentó Bishop astutamente. El sonido del tráfico remoto zumbaba en el despacho sordamente, como el aleteo de un molesto mosquito que llenara el inquietante silencio impuesto.

_«El Proyecto Pandora, tiene el ojo puesto en ELLA»_ cavilé en los tenebrosos derroteros de mis pensamientos. Pero el Proyecto no había finalizado, seguía en marcha, Willis debía de seguir viva en alguna parte, de algún modo. Bishop quizás no lo sabría, tal vez estaba de lado en los planes de Linderman y Petrelli igual que la mayoría de los Fundadores. Era desconocedor del peligro que seguía latiendo en las entrañas de La Compañía.

—Tracy, ¿nos harías el favor de salir? —solicitó inesperadamente Robert segundos después. Mi compañera dio un respingo y me miró interrogativamente unos segundos—. Jake y yo tenemos que hablar a solas, por favor —añadió suavizando el tono, acaramelándolo de un modo extremadamente atento.

—Si quieres puedes esperarme para que te lleve a casa —le propuse al verla un poco indispuesta.

—No será más que un momento —explicó nuestro superior. Mi compañera se disculpó con un breve e impreciso gesto de manos, saliendo de la habitación. Aunque por su expresión contenida que pude ver, ella estaba escamada acerca de Bishop y de mí. Recelosa de que, al igual que Ethan anteriormente, ahora fuera ella otro peón en el tablero del subdirector y que me pidiera consejo confidencialmente para mover su ficha.

—No sé porqué me reprochas por intentar evitar un enfrentamiento —dijo Robert en cuanto Tracy se retiró.

—No, lo que desapruebo es tu manera de hacerlo —rectifiqué un tanto incómodo. Habíamos condensado una semana entera de interrogatorios en menos de dos días. _Mirage_ se vería resentida durante un largo periodo por el daño que le habíamos causado a su memoria.

—¿Lo dices por lo ocurrido con Morgan Sullivan? —inquirió con una frialdad y sequedad más natural en él—. Jake, no te preocupes. Has actuado correctamente, siguiendo tu instinto y las normas…

_«Solo que estabas torciendo las reglas a tu antojo»_ recapacité introspectivamente con desagrado.

—… Siempre he admirado eso en ti, tu profesionalidad. Tu brújula moral sigue marcando el norte por muchos varapalos que te has llevado en estos años —dijo condescendientemente con una sonrisa refulgente.

—Morgan… _Mirage_, tan sólo es un cebo, eso es lo que has dicho antes. Le hemos dejado lo suficiente para que intente recuperar sus recuerdos. Y para ello tiene que volver sobre sus pasos, hasta él —recapitulé ariscamente observando con los ojos entornados el semblante redondo de Bishop—. Sabes lo que le ocurre a todos los cebos vivos una vez son puestos en el anzuelo. William Martin la mandará ejecutar en cuanto la localice, ¿y entonces qué?

—Otro cadáver sin identificar tirado en una cuneta, seguramente —vaticinó llanamente con un encogimiento de hombros—. ¿Crees que eso me quita el sueño, Jake?

—No —pronuncié nítidamente, sin un asomo del desprecio que estaba velando.

—Lo que sí me preocupa son las intenciones de Martin, si tiene los mismos intereses que nosotros, o no. Pero no es de eso de lo que te quería hablar a solas —atajó de pronto Bishop con seriedad.

—¿Tienes que comentarme algo sobre Tracy? —me precipité, pensado en el recelo de mi compañera. Aunque se pasó por la cabeza arremeter directamente y preguntarle sobre las inquietantes pastillas.

—¿Es que debería de tenerlo? —me devolvió la pelota con maestría.

—No, no, en absoluto. No es nada. Continúa —le pedí tras sopesarlo unos segundos.

—Antes de ponerte al tanto, te debo de advertir que sólo tengo suposiciones —avisó con evasivas, algo que sólo hacía con los temas más comprometidos—. Es por Molly, por un asunto referido a ella.

—¿Habéis encontrado la cura? —pregunté destempladamente y con impaciencia.

—No, estamos tan lejos de una cura como hace unas semanas —se apresuró a decir Bishop gravemente—. El virus Shanti es algo increíble y espantoso. Según parece estimula el sistema inmunitario de la víctima como una enfermedad auto-inmune, para que sea el propio metabolismo el que inactive y elimine las células neuronales anómalas.

—Pero existe una cura —insistí con determinación.

—Sí, nuestros equipos creen que Chandra Suresh encontró la manera de exponer el agente infeccioso a alguien con la anomalía y adaptar su sistema inmune para que no atacara a su propio organismo —explicó un poco agotado y embotado—. Pero siguen sin saber como lo hizo para protegerlo, como evitó las primeras fases de la infección. Hemos intentado acercarnos al hijo, al Profesor Mohinder Suresh, para sonsacarle la cura, pero se muestra susceptible. Sospecha que tuvimos que ver algo con la muerte de su padre.

—Sospecha con toda la razón del mundo —acordé juiciosamente—. Pero debe de existir una cura, él debe conocerla.

—No sé cómo, Jake. Hasta hace una semana, Mohinder Suresh no sabía que una vez tuvo una hermana mayor —Bishop se contuvo al ver que acababa de írsele la mano con el tono que empleaba. Una cosa era dejar claro que mi pequeña ahijada tenía muy pocas posibilidades. Otra muy distinta era reventar todas las esperanzas que nos quedaban. Cuando volvió a hablar, lo hizo como un amigo que en ese momento preciso necesitaba. Era condenadamente bueno fingiendo—. Seguiremos haciendo todo lo humanamente posible por ella y también todo lo sobrehumano que se nos ocurra. Pero antes quiero que eches una ojeada a estos dibujos y que me des tu opinión, la primera que se te ocurra a la cabeza —exclamó pasándome unas hojas garabateadas con ceras y lápices de colores.

—Son… pavorosos, como sacados de un mal sueño. ¿De quién son? —pregunté examinando, medio interesado medio sobresaltado, los tenebrosos juegos de colores oscuros y granates que plagaban las páginas. De manera insistente, casi enfermiza, aparecían unos ojos grandes y escudriñadores carentes de otros rasgos de un rostro.

—De Molly, son de Molly Walker —contestó Bob y esperó previsoramente mi reacción, alcé la mirada por encima de aquellos dibujos con un gesto de preocupación y contuve la respiración—. Molly ha tenido problemas para dormir, pesadillas que pensábamos que eran el fruto del crimen de Sylar. Pero revisando los historiales de los últimos meses, desde que contrajo la enfermedad, hemos descubierto que estos episodios se han ido repitiendo de manera sucesiva.

—¿De antes? —estaba perplejo.

—Así es, nuestros especialistas afirman que debe de tratarse de algún trastorno provocado por la infección. Una especie de avatar, o personificación de todos sus miedos. Pero esa explicación no me sirve para comprender cosas como esto —intentó expresarse mientras seguía dándome más paginas. Monigotes y trazos más o menos logrados que se volvían gradualmente más lúgubres a cada pintura. Había figuras que burdamente representaban gente muerta, asesinada de una manera horrible o en situaciones que difícilmente podían salir de la imaginación de Molly. Bishop puso especial atención en uno de los bocetos y me lo indicó al dármelo—. Esta, sin ir más lejos, casi podría ser la representación de la muerte de sus padres. Pero ella lo dibujó dos meses antes de que Sylar fuera a California.

—¿Cómo puede ser? ¿Quién demonios es? —exclamé señalando los aviesos ojos que no cesaban de aparecer.

—No lo sé, Jake. ¿Tal vez Henry Strauss? —preguntó el subdirector de La Compañía, encogiéndose imperceptiblemente de hombros—. Ni idea. Pero sea quien sea es alguien que ella ha debido de ver con su "don". Alguien que ha logrado asustarla tanto que se niega a hablar con nadie del tema…

_«Ni siquiera me lo ha contado a mi»_ pensé un tanto aletargado por el sufrimiento de ella.

—… debemos evitar que vuelva a tener una recaída como cuando murieron sus padres, estuvo una semana enmudecida en estado casi catatónico. Por eso pienso que debería de verla alguien experto… —prosiguió Bishop con voz fluida.

—Espera, acabas de decir que ya la han examinado los psicólogos, ¿no es así? —le interrumpí despejándome.

—Perdón, quería decir un experto de "los míos" —aclaró Bob sobriamente.

—¡Me niego! —no había sido consciente de incorporarme del asiento bruscamente, ni de echar a un lado las pinturas, tirando algunas en el suelo. Tampoco me había percatado de que acababa de alzarle violentamente la voz ni de plantarme frente los ojos de Bishop con una expresión retadora. Todo eso había sido sin poder evitarlo, pero ni él ni yo nos amedrentamos—. No lo pienso permitir —exclamé con voz más moderada, pero igualmente desafiante, apoyado en su escritorio de veinte mil dólares.

—Antes de que… —comenzó a decir Robert.

—De ningún modo voy a dejar que uno de nuestros telépatas la sondee, me la llevaré si es necesario —le atajé sin contemplaciones, Bishop respiró profundamente y me miró con fastidio. Pensando seguramente que me estaba dejando llevar por sensiblerías—. Ella está muy debilitada, ha sufrido muchísimo, apenas está sobrellevándose del trauma y tú quieres que un… un… un maldito destripamentes la examine —exploté enfurecido con mi jefe—. Ella no lo soportará, no aguantará ni una sesión. Le hará recordar cosas demasiado intensas, le meterá en su cabeza pensamientos que no son suyos y… ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabes que hará pedazos su mente! ¡Lo sabes!

—Cálmate, Jake. Hazme el favor de tranquilizarte —pidió con paciencia mi superior—. En estos momentos no confiaría a Molly a nadie de La Compañía salvo a ti —añadió segundos después de que dejara mi amenazante actitud—. Ni mucho menos a uno de los telépatas, no me fío de ninguno de ellos. Por eso mismo necesito de tu ayuda más que nunca.

—No comprendo, Robert. No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar —le respondí confundido, reparando atentamente en su expresión maquinadora.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 07:04 Horas; Vuelo 617 de Druck Air Lines (Heathrow-Chennai) a 28.000 pies de altura sobre Bombay, India_**

Podía aguantar sentir el runrún de los motores del avión vibrando en el respaldo de mi asiento, crispándome poco a poco los nervios. Pasaba por tener que viajar en clase turista con dos familias llenas de críos en los asientos contiguos, armando un ensordecedor alboroto a nuestro alrededor mientras sus padres se rendían al vano intento de poner orden y paz.

También hacia la vista gorda con que la, única, película que estaban proyectando en el vuelo estuviera en hindi con subtítulos en inglés. Pero lo que definitivamente no pude soportar fue comprobar como Jacob era capaz de conciliar el sueño tan campantemente después de nueve horas de travesía.

—¡Hey! ¡Jacob! —le zarandeé suavemente esperando que abriera los ojos. Como contestación escuché un débil murmullo seguido de un ronquido grave, cavernoso y prolongado—. ¡Jacob, despierta! —no me anduve con más delicadezas y le meneé con brusquedad exacerbada del hombro.

—¿Eh…? ¿Qué… ocurre? ¿Ya hemos llegado? —balbuceó mi compañero, abriendo perezosamente los párpados y mirándome con cara de malas pulgas.

—No —exclamé sin miramientos.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios me has despertado, Tracy? —se encrespó mi compañero con el ceño fruncido y la mirada agotada.

—Quiero ver el resumen de la misión —le exigí con impaciencia, cruzándome de brazos.

—¿Aquí? ¿Ahora? —preguntó lacónicamente Jacob, después de estar unos segundos con la boca ligeramente abierta de estupor—. ¿En este preciso momento?

—Sí —le reproché alzando un poco el tono—. Es que no lo aguanto más, me estoy aburriendo —le expliqué observando por el rabillo del ojo como uno de los chiquillos se asomaba tímidamente por encima del respaldo del asiento de delante.

—No creo que sea lo mejor… —repuso mi compañero intentando acomodarse nuevamente.

—No hay ningún espía por aquí, ¿Qué más da que sea ahora? —le reproché lanzándole una severa mirada al crío que se entrometía curiosamente.

—Bueno, sírvete tú misma —dijo Jacob resignadamente, buscando entre su equipaje de mano y pasándome una bolsa con doble fondo. Cuando llegué hasta el sobre sellado me percaté de que el niño fisgón había seguido con mucha atención toda nuestra conversación.

—Mira al frente, gusarapo —solté groseramente antes de abrir el informe, el chiquillo abrió desmesuradamente y con sorpresa los ojos después de ser pillado, sin embargo no me hizo ni caso para obedecerme.

—Tracy, métete con alguien de tu tamaño —bromeó mi compañero susurrándomelo confidencialmente, y tomándose a la ligera mi mal humor—. Chico, creo tu hermano está jugando con algo que es tuyo —le mencionó Jacob acercándose hasta él y señalando a su espalda—. Ves, Tracy. Es sólo cuestión de una poca de maña y de psicología infantil, deberías de tener más tacto con los niños… —comentó al ver que había logrado distraer su atención de nosotros. Pero yo no le estaba escuchando ya que acababa de ver la fotografía de quien era nuestro objetivo aquí, en la India.

—¿Pero qué…? —me quedé sin habla después del primer vistazo—. ¡Si es un crío!

—No te fíes de las apariencias. Recuérdalo siempre, Tracy —exclamó Jacob en un tono aleccionador con ojos despiertos y entusiastas, mientras veía la jauría de impúberes que nos rodeaba—. Se llama Sanjog Iyer, apenas tiene diez años pero ya se ha manifestado, así que espero que tengas un poco de prudencia.

—Vale, vale. Es tan sólo que me ha sorprendido, nada más —me disculpé mientras echaba un segundo vistazo a la foto, algo en aquel rostro hizo que me llamara la atención y que aproximara la imagen para examinarla con más cuidado. Reconociendo ese "algo" en su rostro que era imposible.

_«¡No puede ser!»_ me quedé perpleja mientras se me ocurría una disparatada idea en mi mente.

—Jacob, sé que te va a parecer una tontería, pero creo que este chico…

—Te suena, ¿a que sí? Como si ya le hubieras conocido de antes —comentó mi compañero con una sonrisita absurda pintada en su rostro. Por un segundo me asaltó el miedo de que Robert Bishop le hubiera hablado a Jacob sobre mis lapsus de memoria y mis "crisis", pero enseguida prosiguió—. ¿Tal vez te suena de haber soñado con él? ¿De haber tenido un sueño en el que apareciera? —casi pegué un bote en el asiento al darme cuenta de que mi compañero había dado en el clavo.

—Sí —mascullé con la voz arrebatada y entonces quedó todo tan claro como el agua—. Es un _sonámbulo_, ¿verdad?

—Así es, Sanjog puede manipular los sueños —dijo reservadamente recogiendo el informe con discreción de mis manos—. Por lo que sospechamos puede introducirse en los sueños de la gente, andando entre ellos incluso mientras está despierto y según parece está usando su "aptitud" para ayudar al prójimo. Se ha convertido en una especie de santón hindú al que acuden desde… —explicó Jacob con voz monocorde mirando con curiosidad por la minúscula ventanilla del asiento.

Mientras tanto yo me estaba dejando llevar por mis recuerdos hasta varias semanas antes. Hasta su muerte. Cuando había acudido a un triste entierro acompañando a una querida amiga que necesitaba consuelo por una pérdida que sentía igual de mía. Siempre había tenido su apoyo y su consejo, incluso cuando él había descubierto mi oscuro plan para ingresar en La Compañía.

—Ten cuidado, Tracy. Sé lo que te propones, tu desesperación, tu miedo —se había presentado sin ser invitado una noche, aunque fue la primera vez que recelaba de su visita—. Pero no dejes que ese miedo te haga salirte de tu camino. Una vez te alejas de lo conocido, de lo que crees seguro, es fácil perderse en las tinieblas. Y, créeme, La Compañía jamás arroja luz a los que se extravían… —me había aconsejado en una febril noche de pesadillas agotadoras, después de descubrir el destino de mi muerte.

—¿Tracy, estás bien? —se alteró repentinamente mi compañero, con una nota de preocupación repiqueteando en sus palabras. Una cálida lágrima afloró por el dorso de mi rostro, trazando la curva de mi garganta y perdiéndose en el abismo de mi cuello, antes de que pudiera mirarle a los ojos. Había sido demasiado duro tener que recordarlo y mucho más el modo en el que mi mente me había jugado una mala pasada.

—No me ocurre nada, Jacob —exclamé recomponiendo una sonrisa y observándole a través del vidrio empañado de mi mirada—. Es sólo que este chico me ha recordado al Señor Deveaux, a Charles. Ya sabes, su mismo don, su misma tendencia a ayudar a la gente… Sólo es eso.

_«O tal vez algo más»_ pensé intentando hacer memoria, rebuscando entre mis recuerdos aquel sueño en el que ese chaval había hecho acto de presencia.

—Se me hace raro que esté muerto, ¿sabes? —me expliqué enjuagándome aquellas lágrimas—. Él era muy bueno conmigo, un amigo de la familia. Siempre tenía tiempo para hablar, aunque fueran unas simples palabras. O todas las veces que me visitaba en sueños. Creo que eso es lo que más voy a echar en falta de él. Esos sueños compartidos —añadí con más entereza y sosegándome durante unos minutos.

—¿No recordarás, por casualidad, en qué sueño le viste? —me preguntó Jacob mostrándome una vez más la foto del chico hindú, tal y como si estuviera leyéndome los pensamientos. Agité la cabeza en señal de negativa conteniendo la respiración—. Yo tampoco —lamentó mi compañero, llevándose una mano a los labios en un gesto preocupado.

—¡¿Tú también has soñado con él?! —elevé la voz sin quererlo, pero casi todo el mundo prestaba atención a la película y los críos armaban un escándalo semejante al de un ejército en plena batalla.

—No te extrañes tanto. Nosotros dos no hemos sido los únicos, ni los primeros —explicó Jacob ladeando ligeramente la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa jovial. Mi compañero estuvo un rato ensimismado contemplando cómo se divertían inocentemente, y a veces revoltosamente, aquella panda de pequeños. Claro que él tenía más destreza con los críos que yo, posiblemente porque disfrutaba mucho tratando con ellos. Le había espiado en una ocasión, antes de este viaje, cuando había estado visitando a su ahijada. Y, definitivamente, Jacob encajaba perfectamente en el papel de un padre responsable, dedicado y capacitado. Sin embargo esa misma imagen me hacía conmoverme de pena, al recordar que él no tenía hijos propios.

_«Está solo»_ sentí una amargura y un dulce apego por él que no sabría explicar. Y también un poco de culpabilidad al ser consciente de que, tarde o temprano, el último cuadro de Isaac se cumpliría y la Parca se cobraría otra pieza, dejando a Jacob aún más desamparado.

Mi compañero captó veloz mi humor taciturno y melancólico, así que no tardó en mirarme con fijeza y dibujar una expresión prudente en sus facciones. Algo que yo ya reconocía como el preámbulo de una conversación seria. Una conversación que, o bien desearía olvidar debido a que crearía una pequeña brecha entre los dos, o bien él trasladaría al terreno de la sátira y el sarcasmo después de decir algo demasiado comprometido.

—Tracy, de verdad, ¿te ocurre algo? —se interesó preocupado Jacob, acercándoseme al asiento—. Últimamente te encuentro un poco "alterada". ¿Quieres hablar de alguna cosa que te inquiete? ¿Algo que quieras decirme? Puedes confiarme lo que sea, te lo aseguro —afirmó intentando que sus palabras no le hicieran parecer demasiado entrometido.

Yo no podía dejar de admitir cómo el Destino tenía un cruel sentido del humor. Ahí estábamos juntos los dos. Ambos, agentes de La Compañía. Ambos, con un escaso futuro por delante, por distintas razones. Y ambos, deseando, en el fondo de nuestro corazón, habernos conocido en otras circunstancias. Como si Dios hubiera dejado de jugar a los dados por un momento y decidiera colocarnos uno al frente del otro para vernos reflejados…

—Ahora que lo dices —dije en voz baja con un súbito y ocurrente pensamiento cruzándoseme por la mente. Quería cambiar de tema, centrarle exclusivamente en la misión que teníamos por delante. Para que cuando sucediera el momento de mi muerte, no tuviera la falsa sensación de responsabilidad, de que tal vez hubiera podido evitarlo de alguna manera—. ¿No recordaras, por casualidad, el beso que me diste en Cork? —tenía claro que la mejor defensa es un buen ataque y ya era hora de probar mis "técnicas de distracción". A Jacob se le desencajó ligeramente el rostro y parpadeó incrédulo cuando me escuchó.

—No te di ningún beso —negó Jacob mintiendo, avergonzado hasta tal punto que su tez había adquirido cierto rubor.

—Sí me diste un beso. Lo recuerdo muy bien, así que no te hagas el despistado —ataqué dispuesta a todo por una vez.

—Tracy —comenzó Jacob humedeciéndose los labios nerviosamente e intentando encontrar una postura natural en el asiento del avión—, ese beso no significó nada.

—¿Nada? —exclamé un poco ofendida, fingiendo exageradamente mi reacción y mirándole con fijeza—. Jacob, ¿tienes por costumbre besar a las chicas que dejas indefensas? ¿Cuantas fueron antes que yo?

—¿Qué? ¡No, por supuesto que…! Esto, escucha Tracy, ese beso era un capricho —Jacob intentó exculparse apresuradamente y apenas atinó a explicarse coherentemente. Pero al ver que mi mirada se encolerizaba, continuó—. Era tan sólo un _último_ beso. ¿Comprendes?

_«¿Un capricho? ¿Un último beso?»_ mi desconcierto iba en aumento.

—No, no entiendo nada de lo que me estás diciendo —le reproché ultrajada, agarrando el informe entre mis manos. Jacob respiró hondo una vez y puso los ojos en blanco de consternación.

—¡Ay, maldición! Tracy, fue como cuando a un condenado a muerte le sirven su última cena —comentó mi compañero desviando el rostro a la ventanilla, mientras que yo me dedicaba a doblar el informe en un papirote para evitar estrangularle—. Como el último cigarrillo antes de dejar de fumar, o una nota para despedirse de alguien al que no vas a poder volver a ver. Te juro que esa noche pensaba que no saldría con vida de allí, que Henry Strauss me mataría, así que pensé: ¡Qué demonios! —me dejó un poco aturdida su modo de enfrentarse a aquella noche, su singular personalidad optimista aún en lo peor.

_«¿Cómo me debía tomar eso? ¿Cómo un halago, una ofensa o una disculpa?»_ pensé con una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en mi corazón tan agitado como una coctelera. Rabia porque Jacob se hubiera cobrado un último beso, para después haber sobrevivido. Y Envidia por no haber tenido el valor de hacer alguna última locura antes de mi hora final.

—Entiendo, me besaste porque estaba allí. En el lugar oportuno y en el momento acertado —opiné en un tono pragmático, pero un poco mordaz, tal vez.

—Algo por el estilo, sí —admitió entre bisbiseos mi compañero después de tragar saliva con dificultad.

—Así que, ¿qué era yo, tu segunda mejor opción después de Candice? —exclamé con ironía recalcada y taladrándole con la mirada.

—No hagas eso, Tracy. Es injusto que le des la vuelta a todo lo que digo —irrumpió irritado señalándome con el dedo.

—No estoy dán… —quise contradecirle, pero Jacob había acertado. Mi intención era justamente esa—. Sólo digo que te habría valido con cualquier mujer, ¿no? —hice una pirueta en la conversación para que mi compañero no pudiera escaparse de ella.

—No, Tracy, no te besé sólo porque fueras una mujer. Yo te apre… —exclamó encrespado Jacob, pero mi viejo compañero se interrumpió al percatarse de lo que acababa de insinuar. Cruzamos la mirada después de un tenso silencio que se impuso entre nosotros. Y pude captar en los ojos castaños de Jacob algo que estaba también en mi mente. Ambos no queríamos sobrepasar esa línea que conocíamos, la frontera entre la camaradería y _algo más_. Debía de admitir que más de una vez me había divertido a su costa, intentando fingir que flirteaba con él, para ponerle en un compromiso. Si bien él jamás se había salido de ese juego, siempre se lo había tomado a broma, para ambos era tan sólo eso, un entretenimiento inocente e intrascendente.

Pero ahí estábamos, en ese instante compartido de intimidad, mientras hablábamos con los ojos en un idioma sin palabras y sin poner muros en medio por primera vez. Nada de falsedades, nada de pretextos, nada de dudas. Tan sólo **La Verdad** clara y cristalina. Preguntándonos quien de los dos sería capaz de decirlo en palabras. Cual sería el primero en dar el primer paso.

Jacob dio un pequeño carraspeo, aclarándose la garganta mientras que mi alterada respiración me oprimía el pecho con fuerza.

—En unos minutos tomaremos tierra en el aeropuerto de Chennai. Por favor, pónganse los cinturones de… —nos sobresaltó la voz de la asistente de vuelo a través del interfono.

_«Salvados por la campana»_ pensé al ver cómo Jacob soltaba un profundo suspiro de alivio, al cual también le siguió el mío.

—Deberíamos centrarnos en la misión —opiné sin tener verdaderas ganas, pero obligándome a recordar que Jacob no se merecía otra dolorosa pérdida más en su vida. Mi compañero afirmó con la cabeza, y con cierta reticencia en su expresión. Habíamos superado ese momento sin que dijésemos algo de lo que nos arrepintiéramos más tarde.

—Tracy, si te sentiste molesta u ofendida, lo siento —se disculpó mi compañero, mientras el ajetreo del avión mermaba. Los niños eran puestos forzosamente en sus asientos, la película llegaba a su fin y la asistente de vuelo indicaba las condiciones en nuestro punto de destino—. No quería hacerte daño alguno esa noche.

—Descuida. No lo hiciste. Olvídalo —mentí contemplando absorta a los chiquillos que se reían despreocupadamente, pensando que jamás tendría los sencillos placeres de la vida de los que disfrutaban otros. Mi vida llegaba a su fin, tenía todos los segundos contados y el reloj no detenía para nada su avance.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Sí, la camarera que aparece en el _Wandering Rocks_ es Caitlin, es un pequeño guiño a los sucesos de la segunda temporada. Perdonad por la cháchara sobre los viajes en el tiempo y las premoniciones. Pero resumiendo se podría decir que viajar en el tiempo siempre altera los acontecimientos y ver o leer una premonición siempre los fija. Por eso Isaac Méndez se dejó matar por Sylar en la primera temporada, para que quedara apresado por la irreversibilidad de su poder. El nombre de Morgan lo escogí por la Reina Morgana de la leyenda artúrica y originalmente creía que era femenino, pero después un lector del foro de HeroesSpain me indicó que es un nombre masculino y decidí no esclarecer ese punto sobre el personaje.

**_Mirage:_** tanto en francés como en inglés significa Espejismo.


	9. Pesadillas

**CAPÍTULO IX:  
PESADILLAS**

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 11:18 Horas; Universidad de Chennai, Chennai, India_**

Una fina cortina de lluvia, casi inapreciable, nos cubría mientras nos encaminábamos a la entrada. Lejos de enfriar el ambiente, hacía más asfixiante el aire que respirábamos, dándole una humedad bochornosa y pesada a la cálida mañana. La maravillosa fachada de la Universidad me despertaba una serie de recuerdos y sensaciones que creía tener por relegados al olvido.

Aquel lugar estaba dedicado al saber, a aprender y a enseñar. En otras palabras, a revelar conocimientos a mentes ansiosas de descubrirlos. Esa era una motivación que tiempo atrás había sido mi vida. Pero ahora, en el otoño de la misma, me encontraba haciendo justamente lo contrario. Ocultando la verdad a todo el que quisiera descubrirla. Era un poco desalentador, pero había tomado esa decisión voluntariamente.

—Toma, Tracy, no lo enseñes ni lo abras hasta que te dé la señal —aleccioné a mi compañera mientras le tendía nuestros "complementos" para la misión. Ella examinó brevemente la pequeña cartera de cuero, entretanto yo examinaba con reserva su aspecto. Su traje de ejecutiva encajaba bastante bien con nuestra tapadera, era lo bastante formal para la ocasión pero sin escatimar en realzar su aspecto un poco. Y su pelo rizado recogido en un logrado moño, le daba un aire más adulta—. Todavía no —le insistí cuando ella me miró interrogativamente, como preguntando con la mirada _«¿Qué señal?»_

—¿Con quién tenemos que entrevistarnos? —preguntó, no obstante, acostumbrada ya a mi manera particular de hacer las cosas.

—Con un colega de Chandra Suresh, un profesor de esta universidad llamado Nirand Shenoi —le informé mientras nos internábamos en el recibidor y de seguido preguntábamos por el susodicho en la recepción—. Parece que es el único que tiene información fiable sobre el chico.

—Esto me suena —exclamó entre dientes mi compañera, mientras que seguíamos las instrucciones de la recepcionista rumbo al aula. Tracy me miró con los ojos abiertos de estupor al darse cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta sin pretenderlo—. Es una trampa, Jacob. ¿No lo ves? Es como en Brasil con María Santos. Ella nos estaba esperando todo el rato. No dejó nada al azar —explicó señalando el punto clave de la misión. Si habíamos tenido un sueño con Sanjog, era lógico que él habría tenido a su vez uno con nosotros.

—Esto es diferente, Tracy. En Brasil no teníamos la ventaja del factor sorpresa, la tenía María —comenté observando de soslayo, al otro lado de las ventanas, algunos rayos de sol que se filtraban por las grietas del cielo sombrío y tormentoso—. En cambio aquí estamos igualados con él y nuestra intención es totalmente distinta. Le vamos a reclutar, no a "empaquetar" —dejé en claro justo cuando sonó la campana y los alumnos empezaban a salir del aula del profesor Shenoi.

El amigo de Suresh no se percató de nuestra presencia cuando nos internamos en su clase. Acababa de limpiar la pizarra y se disponía a recoger algunas de sus anotaciones en una cartera de cuero oscura, recia y un tanto ajada. Llevaba el pelo entrecano rizado y unas gafas redondas de fina montura metálica que le daban un cierto aire benévolo, similar a un Santa Claus, a su aceitunado y redondeado semblante. Reparó en nosotros cuando nos situamos justo delante de su escritorio, ambos examinando indiferentemente la pizarra y las sillas del pequeño anfiteatro.

—Disculpen, ¿puedo atenderles en algo? —preguntó en hindi, aunque segundos después intentó repetir la pregunta en inglés.

—¿Usted es el profesor Nirand Shenoi? —hice la pregunta de rigor, aunque estaba casi seguro de quien era. Se vio claramente impresionado de que le devolviera la pregunta en un hindi casi sin acento, pero solo duró un par de segundos su asombro.

—Sí, lo soy. Pero pueden llamarme Nirand, sin más —exclamó en nuestra lengua, quitándose las gafas momentáneamente para limpiarlas con un pañuelo—. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor…? —me pidió discretamente que me identificara. Tuve una fugaz impresión de _déjà vu_ al verme al otro lado del escritorio de un profesor, después de treinta años de mi primer encuentro con La Compañía. Sin embargo todo era muy distinto, no había asesinatos de niños pequeños, Nirand no era un sencillo maestro de primaria y yo no me estaba presentando con credenciales falsos como Kaito…

Bueno, eso sí se volvía a repetir.

—Black, agente especial John Black del FBI —me presenté apenas reparando en cómo mi compañera me dirigía una mirada de desdén, cuando abrí la identificación falsa de la agencia federal delante de las mismas narices de Nirand—. Y ella es mi ayudante, la agente especial Elisa Thayer —añadí comprobando lo rápida que era Tracy para bailar al ritmo de la melodía que yo había escogido e igualmente desplegaba el falso carné de la cartera de cuero con fingida naturalidad.

—¿El FBI? ¿No están ustedes, quizás, un poco lejos de su jurisdicción? —inquirió Nirand entre vacilaciones y limpiando nervioso sus gafas todavía. Tracy me dirigió brevemente una mirada que bien podía significar algo así como _«Eso mismo digo yo»_

—Estamos investigando el asesinato de un conocido suyo, en Estados Unidos, el profesor Chandra Suresh —mencioné de manera solemne y sin tapujos, aquello logró el efecto esperado, Nirand dejó de restregar inútilmente sus gafas y nos tendió una temblorosa mano en ademán de saludo.

—¡Oh, vaya! Mohinder me había mencionado que ustedes estaban… esto, Mohinder es el hijo… ¿Qué digo? Ya lo sabrán… —comenzó a desvariar Nirand visiblemente agitado.

—Señor Shenoi. No hemos venido de manera oficial. Pero agradeceríamos cualquier colaboración por su parte —exclamé con voz grave y pausada, pidiéndole que se calmara—. Como usted mismo ha dicho, el FBI no tiene autoridad fuera del territorio estadounidense. Pero hemos venido porque encontramos ciertas pistas que no logramos comprender del todo. Algo que parece vincular el asesinato de su amigo y su "singular" teoría… —escogí con cuidado las palabras, pero Nirand contrajo el gesto al oírme hablar de su amigo en esos términos.

—Sí, su teoría —musitó entre dientes el profesor, con una expresión disgustada, aunque no me pasó desapercibido la manera despectiva de decir la palabra "teoría"—. ¿Seguro que fue asesinado? En las noticias se hablaba de un accidente de tráfico con su taxi —comenzó a decir afligido, intentando reordenar sus ideas. Pero mi inexperta compañera intervino con muy mala pata.

—Fue asesinado, tenemos suficientes pruebas de ello. Y creemos que el que asesinó a Chandra quería robar los resultados de su investigación —exclamó Tracy con ingenua tosquedad. No había sido su verdadera intención ser tan sincera, realmente yo deseaba que no lo hubiera dicho adrede. Pero tratando con gente tan escéptica como el profesor Shenoi, debíamos de ser más sutiles.

—¿Asesinado por su… qué? ¿No sé de QUÉ me están hablando? —respondió Nirand con preocupación, más que nada porque sí sabía de qué estábamos hablando.

—Tenemos la hipótesis de que quién asesinó a su colega, e intentó encubrirlo simulando un falso accidente de tráfico, era alguna clase de demente. Alguien que se creyó al pie de la letra todo el trabajo del Doctor Suresh —razoné evitando la impresión de que nosotros, mi compañera y yo, fuéramos los crédulos. Pareció que Nirand se serenó un poco, así que proseguí con cautela—. Háblenos de la teoría de su amigo, sobre lo que opina de ella, si es posible.

—Por donde podría empezar… —Nirand agitó la cabeza en señal de negativa—. No me malinterpreten, tenía en muy alta estima a Chandra era excelente en su trabajo, pero esa teoría era un… un total disparate —terminó de decir arrugando el entrecejo—. La idea de que pudiera haber gente que volara, leyera la mente o moviera objetos con su voluntad estaba bien para la ciencia ficción. Pero Chandra realmente sostenía que existían… era una locura, una excentricidad suya, aun así… —el profesor esbozó una sonrisa partícipe que yo calqué, aunque mi compañera estaba un poco susceptible—. … éramos amigos, sí. Él solía dejar de lado el tema de su libro y de su teoría cuando charlábamos. Y yo hacía lo mismo.

—¿Qué tema de su libro? —preguntó Tracy al vuelo.

Nirand la miró fijamente unos segundos, con expresión evaluadora, antes de responder.

—¿Han leído ustedes ese libro, el de Chandra? —esperó a que respondiéramos con un cabeceo—. Entonces se habrán fijado en la bibliografía, en las últimas páginas, ¿verdad? —aquello me pilló con la guardia baja, nunca había ojeado más que los primeros capítulos—. No, por supuesto que no habrán podido fijarse, porque no la hay. Eso es lo que se ganó mi colega por llevar hasta el final su idea. Desprecio y mala reputación —espetó con vigor impreso en sus palabras—. Unos meses antes de que publicara su libro, envió copias a todos los que le habían ayudado de alguna manera: otros genéticas evolucionistas, biólogos, astrofísicos, algunos premios Nóbel en varios campos, neurólogos, antropólogos paleontológicos… —explicó el profesor universitario con frialdad—. Chandra había mencionado los trabajos e investigaciones de esas personas en su libro, así que educadamente les pidió que le dieran permiso para mencionarlo en la relación de citas, y que le remitieran su opinión personal acerca del libro para publicarlo conjuntamente.

—Supongo que el resultado no fue el que Suresh esperó —deduje recordando el escándalo mediático que se armó a principios de los años noventa.

—Todo el mundo le dio la espalda, agente Black, incluido yo —dijo Nirand con la voz apagada—. Lamentó decirlo, pero aquello sólo logró que Chandra se empecinara más en su teoría. Siguió investigando e investigando, buscando noticias raras y viajando a lugares lejanos para entrevistarse con gente extraña. Estuvieron a punto de suspenderle porque llegó a desatender sus clases, pero siempre salió bien parado con mi apoyo… —miró brevemente el reloj de pared reparando en alguna cita olvidada—. Si quieren pueden acompañarme, tengo que estar en una reunión dentro de unos minutos pero estaré encantado de llevarles hasta el despacho de Chandra. Entonces comprenderán a qué me refiero —se ofreció recogiendo la cartera y poniéndose en movimiento, casi con un arranque ansioso en su marchar.

—Sí, gracias —convine mirando de reojo a mi compañera—. ¿Y qué me dice de usted y Chandra? ¿Desde cuando se conocían? —le pregunté pasillo abajo tomando las escaleras.

—Vino a mi el primer año que di clase en esta universidad, mucho antes de que me nombraran Rector —comentó Nirand después de recapacitar unos momentos—. Estaba muy interesado en la Teoría de cuerdas, le hice unas cuantas recomendaciones, algunos autores más destacados, diversas tesis… Después de eso nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, casi como de la familia. De eso hará unos veinte años.

—¿Es usted un experto en esa rama de la Física? —proseguí, interesado, con el pequeño interrogatorio. Nirand sonrió discretamente y negó con la cabeza antes de contestar—.

No, no, que va. Mi especialidad son las Matemáticas aplicadas, no la Física teórica —exclamó encogiéndose un poco de hombros, como disculpándose por el error—. Chandra estaba interesado en la base de esa teoría, en sus principios elementales, pero no en su aplicación a la Física. Buscaba cosas muy específicas, fenómenos de resonancia e interferencia, interacción entre elementos aislados, la Teoría del Caos aplicada a individuos y bueno… la verdad es que nunca me quedó muy claro todo su interés siendo su estudio la genética —admitió indulgentemente el profesor.

—En el transcurso de nuestra investigación nos hemos encontrado con algo extraño que pienso que podría aclararnos —exclamó Tracy de manera repentina acercándosele por detrás, mientras nos conducía al despacho—. Un algoritmo matemático, que no funciona, entre sus archivos personales. ¿Usted sabe de lo que estoy hablando?

—¡Ah, sí! El algoritmo —articuló Nirand elevando el tono, al hacer memoria—. Un algoritmo de descarte y predicción probabilística. Sí, claro que conozco ese algoritmo, yo mismo le ayudé a Chandra para crearlo.

—¿En serio? —formulé impresionado, aunque un poco confundido.

—No realmente, yo le di las herramientas y le expliqué los fundamentos. Pero supongo que Chandra programaría el algoritmo para algo —exclamó un poco reticente Nirand—. Y si se lo preguntan, no. No tengo ni la más mínima idea de para qué podría haberlo usado Chandra. Un algoritmo como ese puede programarse para muchas cosas: para predecir los posibles atascos en las calles de una gran ciudad, hallar números primos del uno a un billón o el posible pronóstico de alguna liga deportiva —explicó el profesor un tanto tirante—. Pero les diré una cosa, si el algoritmo no funciona, no es porque falle. Es porque deben de estar introduciéndole datos incorrectos —añadió deteniéndose justo delante del despacho de Chandra.

—¿Podría usarse un algoritmo como ese para identificar "ciertos genes"? —le puse a prueba, quería saber hasta que punto creía o dejaba de creer en su viejo colega de enseñanza.

—Entiendo —Nirand me dirigió una sonrisa despectiva acompañada con una mirada esquiva—. Lo que usted está pensando es irrealizable.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora lee usted los pensamientos? —se burló Tracy, ligeramente ofendida por los comentarios anteriores del académico.

—Es cierto que en genética se usan mucho los ordenadores y las matemáticas, pero Chandra jamás me comentó de que estuviera buscando esos genes "milagrosos". Ni me pidió algo con qué hacerlo —la expresión recelosa que Tracy le devolvió, fue suficiente estímulo para instigarle—. Verán, cuantas más variables se añaden a un algoritmo, más complejo se vuelve y es más fácil que se incurra en un error. El programa que le proporcioné hace quince años era casi de juguete, no sería capaz de manejar y catalogar los miles de genes que tiene un ser humano —razonó el profesor Shenoi, mientras echaba mano a la llave del despacho—. Chandra sabía, al igual que yo, que eso es imposible.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 12:35 Horas; Universidad de Chennai, Chennai, India_**

_«Imposible es una palabra sobrevaluada»_ pensé segundos antes de que Nirand prendiera el interruptor de las lámparas y el despacho de Chandra Suresh quedara descubierto ante nuestros ojos. Me quedé momentáneamente atónita al verlo.

Varias montañas de archivadores de cartón se amontonaban a la derecha nuestra. Apenas se habría podido vislumbrar su silueta con la escasa luz que lograba entrar de los amplios ventanales. En el centro del despacho, destacando a primera vista, se encontraba el ordenador apagado de Chandra y varias pilas de periódicos viejos atados con cordeles, ocupando una buena porción del escritorio. En última instancia, otro de los mapas de Suresh ocupaba un sitio de honor en la pared de la izquierda. Con varias lámparas iluminando el inextricable barullo de cuerdas que parecían la obra de algún perturbado.

Sin embargo no estaba aturdida al imaginar, o siquiera recapacitar, en las largas horas que Chandra habría pasado en ese lugar. En cómo había hipotecado su vida y su prestigio infructuosamente. Buscando a su paciente cero, su primera prueba de que realmente existía la gente como yo. No, no era por eso. Me había esperado algo radicalmente distinto.

Era ridículo pensarlo pero, justo un segundo antes de que viera todo aquello, había tenido el presentimiento de que esa habitación estaba vacía, que alguien tenía que haberla desalojado. De que no debía de haber NADA en esa habitación. Toqué un archivador próximo para comprobar ciertamente que era auténtico, sólido, áspero y firme. Y miré detenidamente el mapa, esperando a que de alguna manera se desvaneciera en el aire, como si fuera una alucinación. Pero no lo hizo.

—Eso también era otra de las excentricidades de Chandra. Una excentricidad que, por mala fortuna, parece que ha heredado su hijo —señaló Nirand al darse cuenta de que me había quedado pensativa contemplando el mapa—. Es curioso, ha añadido más —se acercó con cuidado de no tirar una vacilante pila de libros entreabiertos y amontonados, para examinar de cerca el inmenso atlas agujereado y cosido a base de chinchetas, hilos de infinidad de colores, fotografías y _post-it_—. Mohinder estuvo aquí hace unas semanas, pero no recuerdo que dejara el despacho de esta manera —exclamó dándose la vuelta, volviéndose a colocar las gafas y mirando el desorden imperante.

—¿Sabe qué podrían significar esos cordeles? —se interesó mi compañero señalando el mapamundi.

—No tengo ni idea. De veras que siento no poder ayudarle —respondió Nirand con soltura.

—¿Podría tener que ver algo con esa teoría de cuerdas que ha mencionado antes? —intervine intentando quitarme de la cabeza esa ilusoria sensación de que algo en ese despacho estaba fuera de lugar. Nirand sonrió indulgentemente ante ese comentario.

—No es por hacerle quedar mal, agente Thayer, pero no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que está hablando —comentó Nirand sosteniendo esa sonrisita ligeramente desafiante—. Las "cuerdas" de esa teoría son un término matemático para explicar las interacciones de los cuatro campos fundamentales, no "cuerdas" en el sentido real de la palabra —aclaró el profesor con verdadero deleite, cruzándose de brazos—. Discúlpenme pero debo de marcharme, estaré con ustedes en un rato. Pueden echar un vistazo mientras tanto —se excusó saliendo de la habitación, cuando mi compañero aceptó.

—"No es por hacerle quedar mal, agente Thayer…" —le imité en son de burla al quedarnos a solas Jacob y yo. Me había sentado bastante mal aquel tipo, no me había llevado para nada una buena primera impresión de él. Sobretodo por su intransigencia, su manera de rechazar de plano la teoría de quién había llamado amigo. Jacob sonrió discretamente, antes de comenzar a rebuscar entre una pila de periódicos viejos—. ¿Por qué diantres no le has preguntado directamente por Sanjog? No habríamos perdido estúpidamente el tiempo con ese engreído —le exigí al darme cuenta de que no lo había mencionado para nada en la conversación. Me costaba creer que, alguien como el profesor Shenoi, llegara a tener alguna clase de información sobre un chico que, según él, era imposible que pudiera entrar en los sueños de los demás.

—Paciencia, paciencia —me pidió Jacob con voz serena.

—¿Paciencia? ¿Y que me dices de "John Black"? ¿No podías haber escogido otro nombre menos arriesgado? —repliqué agitada y cabreada.

—No te preocupes por eso, John Black y su operativo de vigilancia son agua pasada —objetó mi compañero con firmeza, mientras abría varios cajones del escritorio meticulosamente—. Hay que hacer las cosas bien, Tracy. Eso significa ir paso a paso. Nirand Shenoi es una de las personas que más sabe sobre la investigación de Chandra en todo el mundo, aparte de su propio hijo, aunque ni él mismo es consciente de la importancia de todo lo que sabe. No podemos, simplemente, ponernos a hacerle preguntas sobre Sanjog, se echaría para atrás. Primero hay que allanarle el terreno.

—¿De dónde has sacado semejante idea? ¿De un granjero? —me mofé un poco irritada todavía, plantándome con los brazos cruzados delante del inmenso mapamundi que centraba toda mi atención.

_«Son sólo imaginaciones tuyas, Tracy»_ intenté dejar de pensar en el vacío que erróneamente debía de haber en la pared que estaba contemplando. Pero no tenía náuseas, ni estaba desorientada, como otras veces en que había tenido presentimientos similares.

Me encontraba bien.

—Tácticas de los inspectores de la policía, me las enseñó James —recordó Jacob a quien le había llegado el turno de bromear—. Aunque él tuvo que aprenderlas a las malas.

—¿Cómo lo llegó a hacer? —comenté en voz baja, ensimismada y sin atender ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciendo mi compañero. Mi voz apenas había sido un susurro, pero las gruesas paredes amortiguaban eficazmente el gorgoteo de la fina lluvia y el rasgar de los papeles al pasar no fueron suficientes para silenciarme. Jacob sacudió la cabeza en un gesto confuso, dejó de revisar documentos y me miró durante un largo rato como pidiéndome que me explicara.

—¿Cómo lo llegó a hacer? —recalqué alzando la voz y golpeando el mapa con mi dedo índice—. ¿Cómo, por todos los demonios, Chandra pudo conseguirlo? ¿Cómo encontró a todas esas personas especiales? ¿CÓMO ME ENCONTRÓ A MÍ? —voceé golpeándome el pecho con el dedo. Mi nombre, el verdadero, aparecía escrito junto al de otras treinta y cinco personas en una pequeña lista grapada a conciencia en el mapa. Todas ellas con poderes como yo, todas éramos víctimas potenciales del engendro que había ayudado a alumbrar y a aleccionar. Aquello era insoportable de ver, demasiado doloroso para que me quedara indiferente.

—Chandra Suresh era un genio en su campo de estudio: La Genética —indicó secamente mi compañero—. Consiguió lo que ningún otro llegó a hacer. Encontró el bendito Santo Grial de la Evolución Humana, el secreto de por qué sois así. La clave para identificaros a todos y a cada uno —agarré con las uñas aquel trozo de papel pijama y lo estrujé con fuerza antes de arrancarlo del mapa. Jacob se limitó a soltar un hondo suspiro al ver mi muestra de dolor, no hizo la más mínima intención de impedirlo.

—No lo entiendo, sigo sin entenderlo. Es como el del apartamento de Sylar, diferente pero igual —exclamé apartándome un par de pasos de la pared y echando un vistazo a la panorámica del mapa—. Es un puro galimatías. ¡Un relojero psicópata sabe más de esto que nosotros! Tenemos a nuestros mejores especialistas en genética analizando todo el trabajo de investigación de Suresh, sin sacar nada en claro. No sirve de nada los mapas, la lista, el diario de anotaciones, los ficheros, los perfiles de ADN, el algoritmo… —Jacob me tomó la palabra seguidamente.

—…ese mismo que no tiene sentido. Sí, Tracy, tenemos todo eso, ¿y qué quieres decir? —me preguntó encogiéndose de hombros resignado.

—Quiero decir que… —me sosegué y dejé caer el arrugado trozo de papel al suelo, antes de admitir la realidad y rendirme—… no vale para nada, son sólo papeles sin sentido manchados con sangre inocente —Jacob se acercó hasta mí con tranquilidad, dándome un pequeño apretón amistoso en el hombro antes de agacharse y recoger el papelote.

—No entiendes por que estás tú en este papel y no otra persona, ¿verdad? ¿El por qué él te marcó de esa manera? —preguntó mi compañero afectuosamente, desplegando con tacto aquel plan de la Muerte. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para señalar mi muerte. Primero Isaac Méndez y segundo el propio Suresh.

—El mismo Chandra Suresh en persona me explicó de qué iba su trabajo con el Proyecto Genoma Humano —señalé con amargura, mientras me apoyaba en el filo del escritorio.

—No, él no te lo explicó. Al menos no todo. Ni creo que Gabriel Gray llegara a saber la verdadera importancia de esta lista —afirmó Jacob con una curiosa expresión burlona, parecía que estaba divirtiéndose al ver los nombres tachados—. No tiene ni idea de que es la clave, para él ésta lista es tan sólo una colección de juguetes que puede abrir y destrozar. Y es mucho mejor que piense eso.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué clave? —intenté reprimir un escalofrió por la manera tan prosaica de hablar de mi compañero.

—Esta lista es más reciente de lo que supones, Tracy. No la creó a partir del Proyecto Genoma Humano, sino de los individuos que descubrió en su viaje —me informó mientras, inexplicablemente, volvía a hacer una pelota con ella—. Suresh la elaboró hace tan sólo un mes, fue horas antes de que el propio Gabriel le partiera el cuello en su taxi. Precisamente por eso sabemos que es en esta lista donde ocultó su legado, el testamento destinado a su hijo Mohinder: El resultado resumido y completo de todas sus investigaciones.

—Sí, ya lo sé, la gente con poderes demostrados. Yo también tengo uno, y todos los demás… —exclamé incomodada cuando Jacob tiró la pequeña pelota a la papelera con un certero lanzamiento de baloncesto.

—No son la _gente_ con los poderes, sino los _genes_ con los poderes —puntualizó alzándome el dedo índice en un ademán singular. Yo no captaba para nada la diferencia entre lo uno y lo otro—. ¿Sabes algo de Genética Humana, Tracy? —inquirió él apoyándose, junto a mi, en el filo del escritorio.

—La verdad es que no mucho, siempre suspendía en biología, era muy difícil. Por eso me fui a letras —murmuré entre dientes al ver que esperaba mi respuesta. Recordé que una vez había mencionado que antes trabajaba de profesor de biología, no sabía si lo había dicho en broma, pero ahora me sentía bastante avergonzada por haber cateado.

—Resumiendo, la Genética Humana no es complicada por que haya muchos genes, es complicada por que _nos parecemos_ los unos a los otros mucho más de lo que nos imaginamos —explicó animado mi compañero—. En el Genoma Humano, casi el noventa y ocho por ciento de nuestro ADN es pura basura, secuencias de pares de nucleótidos que se repiten una y otra vez sin utilidad. El dos por ciento restante forma los cuarenta mil genes que nos dan identidad como seres vivos. Parece mucho, sí. Pero no es realmente para tanto —pronunció Jacob dando un pequeño brinco del escritorio, acompañado de un quejido, y colocándose frente a mi continuó—. Para que te hagas una idea de lo similares que somos te diré que, por ejemplo, entre tú y yo seguramente un noventa y cinco por ciento de todos esos genes son idénticos. Sí, es verdad, Tracy —aseguró en el momento que arrugué el entrecejo confundida, me cogió de los antebrazos con delicadeza cuando no le tomé en serio.

—Pero, esto… —balbuceé tomada por sorpresa mientras miraba el color de mi piel que desentonaba con la suya.

—La mayoría de los genes que se repiten entre individuos de una misma especie, son necesarios, por eso mismo son tan constantes. Son los genes que expresan que tengamos dos brazos, dos ojos, dos piernas, olfato, huesos, pelo, neuronas, dedos separados, un pulgar que pueda oponerse y un largo etcétera de elementos más. Todo el paquete básico e imprescindible para ser seres humanos —enumeró mi compañero rápidamente, sosteniendo mis brazos entre sus manos—. Los detalles que algunos consideran tan importantes como la raza, el color de la piel o el de los ojos, son minucias desde el punto de vista genético. No suponen verdaderas diferencias. Son un puñado de genes sin valor evolutivo.

—Pero yo soy diferente a ti. Tengo un "don" —aclaré apartándole de mi con cuidado, manteniendo un poco las distancias. Sospechaba que quería llegar a ese punto, pero no sabía por qué.

—Pero sigues siendo humana en tu mayoría, Tracy. Igual que yo, pero un poco diferente. Es necesario que lo entiendas, para comprender también por qué Suresh te incluyó en la lista —exigió mi compañero con energía—. Todos los de la lista os parecéis genéticamente _un poco más_ entre vosotros, por eso mismo es tan importante y tan aparentemente inservible esa lista. Compartís los mismos genes que os hacen especiales y humanos, al mismo tiempo —seguía sin comprender la diferencia, pero mi expresión debía de ser lo suficientemente locuaz para que Jacob prosiguiera—. Verás, la única forma de identificar un gen anómalo es contrastándolo con algo distinto. Se toma como "normal" al alelo, a la variación del gen, que es más común en la especie y se compara con un individuo que posea un alelo para estudiar. Si el alelo es "diferente" o está "alterado", ya se ha conseguido identificar una anomalía genética.

—Si resulta que es tan sencillo… —emití desalentada y con los brazos cruzados a la defensiva—… y tenemos la lista, ¿Por qué no podemos usarla para encontrar a la gente con poderes como hace Sylar? ¿No tenemos todo lo necesario? —repliqué un tanto furiosa.

—Ojala fuera tan sencillo como parece —reconoció Jacob dándome la espalda y levantando los brazos en un abstracto gesto de indefensión—. ¿Cuántas anomalías genéticas crees que La Compañía ha descubierto y catalogado en todos los años que llevamos investigando?

—No sé yo… —dudé sin tener la más remota idea.

—Di una cifra que imagines, más o menos. —me atosigó en un tono considerado.

—¿Treinta…? ¿Veinte…? —aventuré pensando que me estaba excediendo.

—Más de cuatrocientos genes —contradijo mi compañero dejándome estupefacta—. Al menos eso fue la última vez que hice el conteo en la base de datos, seguramente habrá un centenar más de anomalías. Hemos mapeado todos los genes responsables de la telequinesia, la telepatía y las aptitudes precognitivas y metabólicas. Así como una inmensa mayoría que no podemos meter en un solo saco. Hemos logrado también ubicar todos sus _loci_, es decir su posición relativa dentro de los cromosomas. Pero te digo que Chandra Suresh fue un genio, porque logró simplificar lo que era endiabladamente complicado.

—Vale, me he perdido —admití levantando el brazo y agitándolo, tal y como si estuviera en alguna de las ya olvidadas clases de instituto. Ya se lo había advertido, que era pésima en biología y aquello no tenía mucho sentido para mí.

—No es tan difícil de entenderlo —replicó y miró a nuestro alrededor con ansiedad. Finalmente se detuvo en mi rostro y me señaló con la palma de la mano—. Pongamos de ejemplo tu color de ojos, son negros y muy bonitos —se quedó sin habla durante un breve momento, como un fuelle sin aire, movía los labios pero no articulaba sonido, al darse cuenta de que se le había escapado un halago involuntario—. Son negros —subrayó con determinación—. Pero desde el punto de vista genético sólo existe un gen responsable del color de los ojos. Y ese gen sólo tiene tres variaciones…

—Alelos —rememoré de una manera un tanto modesta. Paseaba la mirada por las paredes color verde botella, los adoquines ajedrezados y el resto del mobiliario a media luz, con desgana y tedio.

—Sí, alelos. Sólo existen tres… colores: ojos marrones, verdes y azules —alzó la mano para acallar una pregunta que tenía en la punta de la lengua—. Casi siempre se adquieren un par de genes de cada. Uno de la parte materna y otro de la parte paterna. Por lo que el número de combinaciones posibles es muy pequeño, tres elevado al cuadrado, es decir, nueve —esperó a ver si le seguía con esa particular conferencia de andar por casa—. Pero como ves el número de colores de ojos es prácticamente infinito.

—Vale, ¿y por qué es así? —pregunté sabiendo que él quería llegar a esa cuestión.

—Por que se ha demostrado que la Genética Humana no es tan pragmática como la Mendeliana que suspendiste en el instituto —expresó con una vaga sonrisa para suavizar el comentario—. Los genes suelen interactuar entre ellos, enmascarándose los unos a los otros, atenuando sus efectos, mezclándolos o incrementándolos. Por eso tus ojos son negros, cuando podrían ser cualquier otra variedad de castaño. Ese matiz en concreto es único para ti.

—¿Y que tiene que ver eso, con que yo pueda teletransportarme y con la lista? —le pregunté en susurros apartando la mirada de sus ojos. Me estaba poniendo nerviosa, estando sentada en el escritorio con las piernas colgando como péndulos de reloj a pocas pulgadas del suelo.

—Mucho. Chandra no buscaba en ti el teletransporte, Tracy —Jacob se acercó al mapa y empezó a trazar, meditabundo, con el dedo el curso de los cordeles—. Tan sólo quería constatar una sospecha que tenía cuando fue a los Estados Unidos. Quería descartar todos los genes _potenciales_ y encontrar sólo los genes _desencadenantes_.

—¿Qué genes? —pregunté con un súbito escalofrío, que logró ponerme la piel de gallina, como si en el despacho se hubiera abierto una repentina corriente de aire gélido.

—Cuatro genes que son los que regulan todo el meollo de las aptitudes, es lo único que sabemos de ellos —explicó mi compañero deteniendo su transcurso por el mapa en una fotografía de su fallecido compañero y su ahijada. La cogió, le quitó la chincheta y retirando un poco de polvo se la guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta sin más—. Son los que activan los otros genes anómalos, los que dicen si vas a tener o no un "don", cuándo y porqué se va a "manifestar", cuál "don" va a ser y de qué manera, en particular, se va a desarrollar.

—Entiendo, son los que dan el "matiz" concreto de color —intuí después de unos segundos cavilando—. Pero, ¿Cómo es que no los hemos encontrado nosotros? Si están en todos los individuos con poderes, como tú dices. ¿No deberíamos haberlos localizado antes o después? —pregunté intrigada dando la vuelta al escritorio, y rodeando la pila de periódicos añejos en los que el hijo de Chandra había estado escarbando.

—Es fácil mapear los genes de las aptitudes, se toma una muestra de ADN de un individuo antes de que se manifestara y se la compara con otra de después —comentó Jacob mirándome por encima del hombro momentáneamente—. Los genes "activados" cambian físicamente, de una manera apreciable y analizable, pero esos genes reguladores que Chandra Suresh logró localizar son muy escurridizos. O bien permanecen siempre activos, pero en estado latente, o tal vez se vuelven a inactivar una vez el individuo desarrolla una aptitud —afirmó mi compañero echando una precipitada ojeada a la puerta para asegurarse de que no había nadie.

_«¡Por eso estaba tan seguro el Doctor!»_ recapacité al rememorar aquella pequeña entrevista que habíamos mantenido el profesor Suresh y yo seis meses antes. Me había defendido con uñas y dientes afirmándole que no tenía un "don", que era normal. Pero él siempre había sabido lo que estaba escondido en mi sangre, aunque aceptara como cierto que no me había manifestado jamás.

—Entonces, la cuestión es, ¿cómo hizo Chandra para pasarle el legado a su hijo? —recapacité apoyándome en el escritorio de madera, palpando con los dedos las imperfecciones de aquel rincón de trabajo, como esperando que me dijeran la respuesta—. La lista —me contesté a mí misma segundos después, dándome un topetazo en la frente. ¡Claro! Todo el trabajo de Suresh estaba enlazado, como eslabones en una cadena o nudos en una cuerda. Tan sólo se necesitaba comenzar por un extremo para deshilar el resto. Ya fuera el comienzo o el final. Ya fuera el diario o la lista—. Utilizó la lista. Pero, ¿Cómo…? —Jacob me afirmó con la cabeza al ver que empezaba a captar el problema.

Suresh había escondido la clave de una manera muy astuta. La mejor manera de ocultar un árbol en concreto era plantándolo en medio de un bosque. De una manera similar, la lista era un inmenso bosque repleto de genes. Un bosque en el cual era imposible de descifrar la clave porque no había manera de contrastar los genes idénticos.

—Vuestros perfiles genéticos son la clave. Todos. Los treinta y seis, incluido el perfil original de Gray —explicó mi compañero—. Chandra necesitaba un método para esconder los _loci_ de esos cuatro genes. Quería evitar a toda costa que esa información vital cayera en manos de Gabriel Gray o de cualquiera que la utilizara con malas intenciones…

—Así que ideó un código para lograrlo —intervine sacudiendo la cabeza acordemente.

—Usó todas vuestras similitudes y diferencias genéticas como pistas —expuso Jacob dejando por unos segundos la luminosidad de las lámparas, haciendo que su rostro se oscureciera momentáneamente en la tinieblas de la contraluz. Durante un pestañeo me pareció que la luz de la habitación parpadeaba—. Igual que cuando colocas varias radiografías amontonadas una encima de otras, sólo las partes coincidentes quedan iluminadas. Pero estamos hablando de treinta y seis genomas diferentes con veintitrés pares de cromosomas cada uno. Y no tenemos ni idea de cuál es el orden que debemos usar para ir descartando los genes, ni qué cromosomas se quedan fuera del análisis, ni qué perfiles son superfluos. Como entenderás podríamos estar probando combinaciones durante décadas y no sabríamos siquiera si hemos llegado a acertar —concluyó mi compañero de manera lúgubre.

—Pero Mohinder Suresh sí sabe cómo emplear la lista, ¿no es cierto? —exclamé recelosa mirando el mapa que había sido recientemente ampliado. El hijo de Suresh era el único capaz de traducir ese complicado código.

—Sí —convino mi compañero con un cabeceo acompasado, su voz tenía un eco extraño—. Debe de haber descubierto la secuencia de perfiles por sus propios medios, pero se niega a colaborar con nosotros —una sensación de abrumadora confusión me turbó de improviso. Ahora ya no era simplemente un mal augurio, toda la habitación parecía perder consistencia por momentos. Volviéndose oscura y neblinosa. Como si mi vista me estuviera jugando una mala pasada y estuviera viendo un edificio vacío.

—¿Y… qué… podríamos hacer… si… localizáramos esos genes? —titubeé un poco cuando rebusqué en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta el tarro de pastillas. Pero lo disimulé al echar un trago de la cantimplora que llevaba e hice como si me quitara el sudor de la frente al tomarme la pastilla.

—¿Aparte de poder encontrarlos a todos? —preguntó mi compañero, volviendo de nuevo su atención al mapa y sin haberse dado cuenta de mi pequeño vahído—. Podríamos descubrir muchas más cosas de estas anomalías, de lo que hemos conseguido en treinta años de estudio. Sabríamos, por poner unos ejemplos, qué habilidad van a desarrollar antes de que lleguen a manifestarse, porqué existen tantos tipos distintos de habilidades, porqué algunas aptitudes se transmiten casi sin cambios de padres a hijos, mientras que en otros linajes no hay dos "dones" iguales en la misma generación… —la voz y la figura de mi compañero comenzaban a tomar consistencia nuevamente, mientras que yo volvía a respirar tranquila por haber superado ese apuro—… porqué individuos que poseen genes anómalos suficientes como para desarrollar media docena de habilidades, jamás se manifiestan en toda su vida. Mientras que otros que apenas tienen dos anomalías desarrollan aptitudes muy sorprendentes. O incluso podríamos llegar a elaborar un remedio para suprimir las habilidades que fueran extremadamente peligrosas antes de…

—¡¿Una cura?! —expresé demasiado enérgicamente. Jacob apenas se sobresaltó pero no me perdió de vista con ojos inquisitivos y suspicaces, cuando volvió a hablar.

—Un cura, no, Tracy. Lo que "vosotros" tenéis no es una enfermedad —me contestó con cierta dureza. Pero Jacob se equivocaba, al menos en mi caso—. Sin embargo se puede evitar la manifestación si supiéramos qué es lo que la regula. Se podría elaborar una vacuna, como la de la rubéola o la gripe. No se eliminaría la anomalía de vuestro ADN, pero se evitaría sus consecuencias —explicó Jacob, dando pequeños paseos en pequeño círculos, como si no tuviera muy claro el rumbo de su discurso ni el de su paso—. Habría que administrarla lo más tempranamente posible, de pequeños sería lo mejor. Dado que cuando estas habilidades empiezan a cambiar el cerebro, ya no hay vuelta atrás…

—¿Y si se manifestara una actitud siendo un bebé? —hice esa pregunta de índole personal, pero no supe si acababa de expresarme con demasiado fervor, porque la mirada de mi compañero era realmente curiosa.

—Eso es imposible —dictaminó con ansiedad en su voz.

—¿Imposible? —dudé de que esa palabra estuviera en el vocabulario de mi compañero—. ¿Seguro que es imposible?

—Sí, ningún bebé llega a tener poderes siendo tan precoz, porque mueren —aclaró Jacob desanimado, echándose una mano a la cara para despejarse—. Los cambios que experimenta el cerebro al manifestarse son demasiado drásticos. Cuanto más prematura es la aptitud, más riesgo hay de que muera el individuo antes de pueda desarrollarse del todo. Y en un bebé, cuando desgraciadamente ocurre, no sobrevive ninguno, no pueden soportarlo —mi compañero emitía esas palabras con abatimiento, tal vez recordando antiguos y tristes casos que él había estado siguiendo en sus treinta años de veterano. Pero para mí esa nueva información acababa de hacer volar todos los cimientos de mi vida y de mi pasado.

Si bien dejé de pensar en todo aquello, cuando el edificio entero empezó a tambalearse como si alguien acabara de hacer volar sus cimientos. Toda la habitación se sacudió de improviso, de arriba abajo y en todas las direcciones. Y sólo logré agarrarme al firme escritorio tras tropezar dos pasos y tirar aparatosamente una maqueta que no estaba afianzada con tornillos ni tuercas a la madera.

Durante unos segundos sólo escuché el bramido grave, atronador y retumbante de ese seísmo, ni siquiera alcazaba a oír a mi compañero que estaba a pocos metros. Grité desesperadamente, quedándome sin aire en los pulmones y mareándome. Tenía los ojos cerrados con tanta fuerza que me dolían y estaba percibiendo cómo se zarandeaba todo a nuestro alrededor. Me derrumbé al suelo con los músculos de las piernas desfallecidos pero todavía firmemente sujeta al filo del mueble. Entonces, tan rápido como había llegado ese temblor, desapareció.

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado, Chobham?! —escuché nítidamente que me preguntaba alguien. Abrí los ojos, que tan vehemente había cerrado y parpadeé unas cuantas veces para enfocarle mejor.

—¿Cómo dices? —dije a duras penas con voz arrebata y temblorosa. Por un momento el rostro de mi compañero parecía bastante más borroso, tanto que no le podía reconocer, y el contorno de la habitación a su alrededor era menos definido y más brillante, pero eso sólo duró una fracción de segundo—. ¿Cómo que qué me ha pasado? ¿No lo has notado? —le recriminé cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¿Notar el qué, Chobham? —preguntó Bilger, ahora que podía verle mejor.

—El terremoto, todo se ha puesto a temblar —exclamé lo obvio, pero mi compañero me devolvió una mirada mitad suspicacia y mitad aprensión. Una mirada que había visto muchas veces de joven durante mis crisis en el ala de psiquiatría.

_«¡No me mires como si estuviera loca!»_ pensé molesta, pero no me atreví a recriminárselo en voz alta.

—¿En cuantos terremotos has estado? —quiso saber él, mientras me sostenía del brazo y me ayudaba a incorporarme del suelo.

—En ninguno —repuse reticentemente, mientras Bilger se aseguraba de que me encontraba en condiciones de sostenerme por mis propios medios.

—Pues yo he estado en tres, Tracy. Dos de ellos de origen no natural —me contó con insólita familiaridad—. Y te digo que aquí no ha habido nada que se pareciera a un terremoto —añadió señalando al resto de la habitación, todo estaba en su sitio. El mapa, los ficheros, las pilas de periódicos viejos, y demás parafernalia que había dejado Mohinder antes de que volviera a Estados Unidos, para dar caza a Sylar. Lo único que se había derrumbado en el suelo era la maqueta que estaba en el filo del escritorio, y que se hallaba hecha añicos con todas sus minúsculas piezas desparramadas por el adoquinado piso.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 13:00 Horas; Universidad de Chennai, Chennai, India_**

—… cuando desgraciadamente ocurre, no sobrevive ninguno, no pueden soportarlo —le expliqué a mi joven compañera. Chobham acababa de tocar un tema que para mí era muy doloroso. Amanda y yo habíamos intentado tener hijos durante años, pero nunca lo logramos. Cada vez que ella quedaba en cinta, había complicaciones en el embarazo que desembocaban en un aborto prematuro. Eclampsia lo habían llamado los médicos, un trastorno que ponía en riesgo la vida Amanda y el feto. Ningún medico había logrado dilucidar sus causas, pero…

Tenía la sospecha de que la culpa era mía, y no era una sospecha infundada. Mi trabajo en los primeros años en La Compañía, mi estrecha relación con el Proyecto Pandora, tal vez me había afectado debido a la larga exposición. Pero al final Amanda y yo dejamos de intentarlo. Y estuvimos pensando en otras alternativas menos peligrosas para ella, como la adopción.

El sonido de algo cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente y un repiqueteo seguido, hizo que me girara para ver qué estaba haciendo Chobham y cómo podía armar tanto escándalo ella sola. Pero lo que no me esperaba es que empezara a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! —se había agarrado enérgicamente al filo del escritorio y estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Me quedé unos instantes paralizado sin saber qué hacer, cogido totalmente por sorpresa. Mi compañera perdió el equilibrio segundos después y empezó a convulsionarse con el rostro desencajado de dolor o miedo.

—¡¿Qué te ha pasado, Chobham?! —bramé cuando recuperé el habla y corrí a auxiliarla, al abrir los ojos su mirada reflejada un enajenado brillo de horror.

—¿Cómo dice? ¿Cómo que qué me ha pasado? —musitó con dificultad debido que tenía la respiración agitada y apenas lograba hacer llegar aire a sus pulmones—. ¿Usted no lo ha notado? —añadió cuando le rodeé su rostro con mis manos y comprobé que tenía la frente empapada de un sudor frío y la piel ardiendo enfebrecida.

—¿Notar el qué, Chobham? —pregunté claramente preocupado por su salud. Nunca la había visto en este estado, no era normal.

—El terremoto, todo se ha puesto a temblar —respondió Chobham con firmeza.

_«¿De qué terremoto me estás hablando?»_ aquello era definitivamente no-normal. Algo que mi antiguo mentor, Kaito, habría descrito como un claro ejemplo de un suceso extraordinario y significativo. Mi compañera parecía que acababa de vivir un terremoto en vivo y en directo, mientras que yo había permanecido tranquilamente ileso en la misma habitación.

—¿En cuantos terremotos has estado? —no quería darle la impresión equivocada de que no le creía, en treinta años de trabajo había visto y vivido casi de todo, aunque no podía evitar mostrarme un poco suspicaz por sus apabullantes palabras. Le eché un brazo al hombro y la aupé con fuerza del suelo, mientras sus esbeltas piernas temblequeaban.

—En ninguno —murmuró ella con el semblante dolido.

—Pues yo he estado en tres… —comenté señalando con la palma de la mano el resto de la habitación para hacerle ver que todo estaba en orden.

—…Dos de ellos de origen no natural —me interrumpió Chobham de manera involuntaria.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —pregunté, fijándome en el brillo intenso de sus ojos negros.

—No sé yo… creo que ya me lo habías comentado con anterioridad. Tiene razón, Señor, no ha habido ningún terremoto —se defendió ella tras apoyarse de espaldas al escritorio y recuperar el aliento. Se fijó en los destrozos que había provocado y luego vacilantemente se volvió a agachar para recoger algunas de las piezas—. ¡Oh, vaya! Ya no hay arreglo, he hecho añicos el rompecabezas del doctor Suresh —exclamó sosteniendo entre la punta de los dedos uno de los pedazos. Yo me incliné a su altura y examiné atento aquel trozo de maqueta, un átomo de carbono que estaba en buenas condiciones.

—No te preocupes, no está roto. Tan sólo está desmontado —le intenté tranquilizar, ella estaba todavía un poco ida por la experiencia que debía de haber sufrido, pero que había negado tajantemente. Se entretuvo un rato en ir recogiendo aquellas diminutas piezas, así que le eché una mano para terminar lo antes posible. Aunque de vez en cuando la observaba detenidamente, notando como sus manos temblaban ligeramente en algunas ocasiones.

—¿Crees que están todas? —me preguntó mi compañera señalando con la mirada la pila de fragmentos que habíamos podido rescatar de debajo de los muebles. Se cruzó de brazos, con las manos bajo las axilas, como si hiciera mucho frío.

—No importa, ya lo montará alguien —le respondí fijándome en sus intentos de esconder sus escalofríos. Miré de reojo la maqueta restante que había sobrevivido a la caída. Había varios fragmentos en su sólido pie, bases nitrogenadas a una escala que pudiera verse y montarse, como un lego para niños. Antaño habría sido capaz de montar, pieza por pieza, una cadena de ADN como esa de grande sin mirar un libro de texto. Pero había llovido mucho desde esos tiempos. Chobham comenzó a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su chaqueta sacando cosas de ellos, lo hacía de una manera frenética, casi desesperada.

—Juraría que hace un momento estaban aquí. Espero no tener que volver al hotel a por el otro… —farfulló Chobham después de palparse todos los bolsillos varias veces. Entonces comenzó a escarbar precipitadamente en su mochila de mano y sacó un tarro de píldoras del fondo.

—¿Para qué son esas píldoras? —le pregunté con curiosidad en el momento en que se echó una a la boca y un trago de agua.

—Son para el… ¡Qué extraño…! Tengo una sensación muy rara —exclamó en murmullos mi compañera, agitando la cabeza como si estuviera despejándose—. Es como si ya me hubieras preguntado antes eso mismo, en otro lugar o en otro momento.

—Pues vas a volver a tener esa sensación de nuevo, Chobham. ¿Para qué son esas píldoras? —me repetí preocupado por su comportamiento tan insólito, errático y confuso. Le arrebaté de las manos el tarro sin contemplaciones y examiné brevemente su contenido, lleno hasta el borde de píldoras de color blanco y verde. Agité un poco el bote y le insistí—. Contéstame.

—Estoy bien, Bilger. Sólo mareada por este calor bochornoso. Habré perdido el equilibrio antes y me ha parecido que todo temblaba —extendió la mano delante mío pidiéndome que le devolviera el tarro—. ¿Puedes dármelas, por favor? Las necesito, son para el mareo —pero no lo hice hasta que comprobé que su pulso ya era firme, su mano no temblaba y su mirada se había relajado. Tras poner las píldoras a buen recaudo paseó la mirada a su alrededor nuevamente, fijándose alternativamente en el mapa, los periódicos viejos y en la maqueta de ADN—. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Lo que le gustaba a Suresh los rompecabezas! Quiero decir que, es como que un poco que demasiado, ¿no? —opinó Chobham después de unos minutos, extendiendo los brazos como queriendo abarcar todo el inmenso conjunto y la maqueta.

—Esto no es un puzzle, Chobham. Es un esquema del ADN… —me quedé un poco abotargado tras cruzárseme una mal aventurada idea por la mente.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero quiero decir que Suresh y Sylar tienen algo en común, su trabajo acaba haciendo perder la cabeza a la gente —bromeó mi compañera dándome la espalda mientras se giraba para observar al completo el despacho.

—Espera un momento, repite lo que has dicho —le pedí abruptamente.

—Era un chiste muy malo, Bilger. Si lo repito, es peor —objetó Chobham sonriendo abiertamente, intentando dejar de lado el incidente del falso terremoto.

—No, repite lo del rompecabezas —insistí con aquella inoportuna y esquiva idea rondando por mis pensamientos, a punto de escapárseme de entre los dedos.

—Bueno, Señor —exclamó ella un poco amilanada cuando le cogí firmemente de los hombros. Tragó saliva y continuó—. Sólo digo que al Doctor Suresh le gustaban los acertijos, los crucigramas, los rompecabezas y todas esas cosas. Él mismo me comentó que su investigación se parecía a un inmenso crucigrama. Pensé que lo decía en broma, pero viendo todo esto… —señaló con la mano detrás de mí.

_«¡No podía ser tan sencillo!»_ recapacité mirando el mapa y pensando en el enrevesado trabajo del Genetista. Pero la solución a un problema complejo, a menudo se encontraba delante de las narices. Lo único que se necesitaba era verlo desde otro punto de vista. Simplificarlo.

—¿Dijo que se parecía a un crucigrama? —mi compañera sacudió afirmativamente la cabeza de una manera comedida—. ¡Chobham, eres un tesoro! ¡Te besaría ahora mismo!

—Ahórrese ese beso… —ella se apartó prudentemente, quitando mis manos de sus hombros y retrocedió un par de pasos—… Señor —añadió con los ojos muy abiertos de asombro—. ¿Qué tiene eso de importante? —me preguntó cuando di media vuelta y empecé a examinar concienzudamente el mapa. Escogí uno de los hilos al azar, era una conjetura apresurada y disparatada, pero la vi confirmada cuando encontré el recorte de periódico que coincidía en el filo del mapa.

—¿Señor, está usted bien? —me preguntó desconcertada en el momento en que empecé a rebuscar entre los periódicos apilados y tropecé con una noticia subrayada.

—Lee esto, en voz alta —le ordené pasándole el periódico.

—Extrañas interferencias electro… ¿No entiendo, Bilger…? —dudó Chobham, meneando la hoja delante de mí.

—Léelo —reiteré con mala uva, mientras intentaba encontrar la tercera noticia que debía existir. Tenía que existir a la fuerza.

—Extrañas interferencias electromagnéticas barren el planeta —recitó mi compañera con resignación, el titular—. Durante la última semana todas las comunicaciones vía satélite del mundo se vieron afectadas por unas intensas perturbaciones que han inutilizado servicios de telefonía móvil, Internet así como televisión. Y cuyo epicentro se cree que está localizado en Alaska. Algunos científicos conjeturan que pueda deberse a una inusitada actividad solar…

—Ahora lee éste, por favor —le pedí, esta vez con más amabilidad, era una noticia en español con un _post-it_ traducido al inglés.

—Atracos en la tercera fase. ¿Pero qué…? —se desconcertó mi compañera, creyendo que había leído mal—. Buenos Aires, Argentina. Varios robos de bancos y negocios intimidan a los empresarios de la ciudad y desconciertan a las autoridades policiales. Según varios testigos oculares, durante los hurtos se produjeron extraordinarios fenómenos lumínicos, destellos de colores, flashes cegadores y otros de naturaleza más inexplicable, que facilitaron la huida de los implicados en los delitos. La policía afirma que se trata de una banda organizada con experiencia militar y equipado… —continuó relatando el artículo sensacionalista de prensa barata.

—Muertes misteriosas encienden rumores que involucran al cártel —le interrumpí al dar finalmente con la tercera noticia. No había ninguna nota adosada y Chobham no sería capaz de traducirla del español—. San José del Guaviare, Colombia… ¿Te suena de algo? —le pregunté apartando la cara del recorte.

—¿No es dónde nació la boxeadora esa que veía el futuro? ¿María Santos? —acertó mi compañera, escéptica y curiosa a medias.

—Los excursionistas, un hombre y una mujer del oeste de los Estados Unidos… —continué desplegando al completo la hoja y dejando que Chobham echara un vistazo a la foto—… descubrieron la macabra escena cuando llegaron al poblado y la describieron como "algo que sólo el Diablo pudo haber hecho", blablablá… —salté algunas líneas deliberadamente—… docenas de cadáveres, los cuales mostraban una sustancia en forma de película en el área de los ojos.

—¡Oh, mierda! —exclamó mi compañera haciendo una mueca de asco al atisbar la foto del pie del artículo—. ¿Qué tienen de importante estas noticias, Bilger?

—Me cuesta creer que no lo hayas captado tú misma, Chobham —le hice ver acercándome al mapa y mostrándoselo directamente—. Están relacionadas —señalé el cordel que había utilizado de ejemplo y que unía los tres puntos, Alaska, Colombia y Argentina, con un delgado y llamativo color turquesa.

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué significa? —mi compañera se encogió de hombros, sin más.

—No son sólo noticias aleatorias, Chobham. Fíjate en las fechas atentamente —indiqué con férrea determinación.

Ella empezó a hojearlas por encima pero en cuanto leyó el segundo, su rostro adquirió una mueca de perplejidad y seguidamente me arrancó de las manos el tercer artículo para comprobarlo.

—¡Sucedieron en las mismas fechas! —exhortó sin dar crédito de lo que leía—. Tienen varios días de diferencia pero estas noticias ocurrieron hace ocho meses, Bilger.

—Sí, así es. Tú me has dado la pista con lo del rompecabezas —le expliqué mientras ella se señalaba ceñudamente con el dedo—. Esto, este complicado mapa, no es más que otro acertijo de Suresh. Pero un acertijo en el sentido literal de la palabra, es una sopa de letras, Chobham. Una maldita y puñetera sopa de letras sin letras —le recalqué al ver que no lo entendía.

—¿Cómo? —acertó a preguntar Chobham, con el rostro desencajado.

En todas las semanas que habíamos estado investigando los restos de la teoría que dejó el ilustre genetista, había algo que nos impresionó gravemente. Era el hecho de que Chandra hubiera comenzado su investigación, en los años setenta, cuando el estudio genético de la especie humana estaba todavía en pañales.

Pasarían varias décadas hasta que se llegase a disponer de secuenciadores de ADN en las universidades y mucho tiempo más para que aparecieran las técnicas para identificar y aislar genes, y elaborar perfiles. Y el Proyecto Genoma Humano apenas tenía una década y media de antigüedad. Pero aun así el brillante Doctor Suresh había estado encontrando individuos, y con poderes ni más ni menos, careciendo de dinero, recursos técnicos y apoyo académico para respaldar su teoría.

—La única pista que tenemos… —comencé a exponerle a Chobham. —…es que su diario de notas es el comienzo. Pensábamos que había usado el ADN de esos individuos para ocultar la clave, pero nos equivocamos. Después supusimos que existían relaciones de parentesco entre las personas de las fotos y la gente del diario, y una vez más fallamos de lleno. Pero tú has dado con el quid.

—No entiendo cómo puedo haber dado con algo de lo que no tengo ni idea —repuso ella modestamente. Aunque en parte no podía culparla, siempre había tenido una pista primordial en sus manos, pero no había sido consciente de su trascendencia.

—Acertijos, Chobham. Acertijos —cogí uno de los periódicos que tenía más cerca y lo meneé—. Se nos había olvidado que Chandra Suresh era un apasionado de los enigmas mentales, era algo que todos sus allegados sabían y lo dice en la introducción de su libro. Él casi nos está restregando por la cara lo que es en realidad el mapa. En el diario de notas no sólo hay nombres y muestras de tejidos. Hay fechas y localizaciones acompañándolos —palpé con la punta de los dedos una de las cuerdas.

—Los cordeles… —exclamó mi compañera al comprender el símil—. ¿Y que me dices del resto? ¿Los _post-it_? ¿Las fotos? ¿Los símbolos?

—Es una sopa de letras en su base. Y en una sopa letras se mezclan letras junto a las palabras con sentido para confundir y ocultarlas —puntualicé viendo como mi compañera empezaba a replanteárselo—. Puede que tengan un significado, pero sería uno separadamente del de los cordeles, como el crucigrama del _New York Times_ —admiré la manera en que Suresh había condensado todo su trabajo. Mezclándolo. Lo había realizado de tal manera que todo el que mirara el mapa buscara relaciones equivocadas. Lo primero y único en que habíamos pensado en La Compañía era en el ADN, dado que era un genetista, pero había sido un _craso error_.

—¡Esto es de locos! —clamó Chobham echándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¿Chandra creía en serio que todas estas noticias estaban relacionadas y que eran de individuos con poderes? —ahora daba la impresión de que mi compañera era la escéptica.

—Lo son, al menos una con toda certeza. Hana Gitelman fue la que provocó las interferencias electromagnéticas cuando se manifestó en nuestra base de Alaska —rebatí ante la pasmada mirada que me devolvía mi compañera—. Y no sólo creo eso, Chobham. Sino que también pienso que este mapa es algo más… Ese algoritmo que no funcionaba, le he estado dando vueltas y puede que si lo combinas con el mapa sirva para predecirlos.

—¿Predecir el qué?

Le señalé con el dedo una de las chinchetas solitarias sin cordel, una de las muchas que había taladrado el fino papel. Pero ésta era especial, estaba situada justamente encima de la localidad de Cork, en Irlanda.

—¡La madre que lo parió! —blasfemó mi compañera, apartándome para verlo con detenimiento—. ¡¿Lo sabía?! ¿Sabía lo que iba a ocurrirnos en Irlanda?

_«No creo»_ recapacité refrenando mi entusiasmo y mi mente saturada de preguntas. Seguramente el doctor Suresh marcaría esa localización mucho tiempo atrás. No tendría ni idea de lo que ocurriría, ni cuándo, tan solo lo había marcado como quien lanza un dardo a ciegas en una diana. A ver si acertaba. Con esa técnica había estrechado el ámbito de su estudio a esos "puntos calientes" del mapa. En vez de la inmensa base de datos del Proyecto Genoma Humano. Un gran avance, sin duda.

Pero a Chandra jamás se la habría pasado por la cabeza que una de esas noticias "raras" llegaría a ser su propio asesinato.

Nosotros, en La Compañía, también investigábamos las noticias de los individuos con poderes, pero de una manera muy distinta. Viendo si ya habían sucedido cosas similares con anterioridad en lugares cercanos. Nunca se nos habría ocurrido que personas distintas, en lugares distintos, estuvieran vinculados en el mismo momento.

—Cuando volvamos a la central hay que revisarlo todo de nuevo, pero buscando acertijos y enigmas esta vez —dije sin saber realmente hasta dónde nos llevaría todo esto. El algoritmo tal vez nos permitiría vigilar a la gente con poderes de una manera más eficaz, adelantándonos a sus pasos.

Entonces me di cuenta de que para Gray había sido un juego de niños entender y fabricar su propio mapa de predicciones. Habría visto cómo funcionaba, así de simple. Su poder le permitía comprender cualquier mecánica sin necesidad de ningún aprendizaje previo.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí? —nos sobresaltó una suave voz femenina en hindi, que se encontraba a las puertas del despacho.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 13:27 Horas; Universidad de Chennai, Chennai, India_**

—No pueden estar en este despacho —insistió aquella antipática mujer en un tono grosero, con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos echando chispas. Bilger no me había hablado de ella, pero no hacía falta para nada, la había reconocido inmediatamente por las fotografías de archivo de La Compañía. Impresionaba bastante reconocer esas conocidas facciones en aquel envoltorio femenino, más hermoso. Así como los rasgos bien definidos y suaves de su rostro agraciado, con unos ojos de vivo brillo, largo cabello liso y cuerpo bien formado.

—Somos los agentes especiales del FBI, John Black y Elisa Thayer —respondió mi compañero señalándonos. Pero la mujer no dio señales de conformarse con nuestra falsa presentación.

—No me importan de parte de quien vengan —espetó con la mandíbula tensa y la mirada fría—. No pueden venir por aquí y registrar su despacho como si…

—¡Espera! —se escuchó la voz del profesor Shenoi, por el fondo del pasillo—. ¡Espera un momento, por favor! Yo les he dado permiso para que pudieran entrar. Siento mucho haberles hecho esperar, agentes. Pero la reunión se me alargó más de lo que había pensado —se disculpó Nirand al alcanzarnos—. Ellos están aquí para ayudar, vienen de parte de Mohinder para investigar el asesinato… —le explicó Nirand a la mujer que nos había reprendido.

—Nirand —emitió ella con énfasis. Le apartó discretamente un par de pasos para hablarle en voz queda—. Me da igual de dónde digan… no quiero que continúe… me niego que investiguen su vida… le seguirán ridiculizando incluso después de muerto… —percibimos en susurros.

—Tienen que investigar, es su trabajo, Shanti —captamos que decía Nirand a la defensiva.

La hermana mayor de Mohinder sin duda era la que se parecía más físicamente al célebre genetista. El mismo color de ojos, el mismo semblante pero más afinado y delicado de piel aceitunada. El mismo porte inocente y atrevido a la par. En cambio no había heredado en absoluto su entusiasmo por la genética ni por la búsqueda que su padre había comenzado treinta y cinco años atrás.

Una punzada de dolor me arremetió en mi cabeza, como si me aquejara una intensa migraña. Pero se me pasó tras unos instantes de cerrar los párpados con fuerza. Al abrirlos me encontré con los ojos castaños de Shanti Suresh, quien se había dado cuenta rápidamente de mi ligera indisposición y me observaba con fijeza depredadora.

—Que investiguen en otro lugar, Nirand. Pero no dejaré que toquen sus cosas —expresó con recelo, alternando la mirada entre nosotros dos—. No puedo decirles que ha sido un placer conocerles, agentes. Espero que tengan un buen viaje de vuelta en el avión —añadió dando dos pasos enérgicos y raudos hacia nosotros, extendiendo al mismo tiempo el brazo derecho para despedirnos de manera forzada. Pero, inesperadamente, su mano se volvió hacia mí en primer lugar, en vez de mi compañero. Durante una décima de segundo me invadió un terror irracional e insensato al ver aquella palma fina y delicada tendida a poca distancia de mí. En un gesto falsamente conciliador de la hija de Chandra. Los nervios me delataron cuando, sin poder evitarlo, reculé un paso y la esquivé. A Shanti Suresh no se le escapó mi reacción y una reservada sonrisa de malicia brilló en su mirada.

_«¡Será cabrona! ¡Ahora lo sabe!»_ maldije para mis adentros mi estúpido error, después de que mi compañero se interpusiera prudentemente entre nosotras dos. De una manera velada se había destapado toda la verdad entre nosotros tres.

—Lamento mucho que no desee colaborar —comentó Bilger con su típica imperturbabilidad que le acompañaba en los momentos más peliagudos. Algo valioso en medio de aquel ambiente tan tenso, mi vida estaba pendiendo de un mero traspiés.

Era lo único que necesitaba ella.

—Shanti, no me parece responsable tu actitud. Pero te diré que no puedes prohibir las decisiones que tome en mi universidad. Ellos se quedan —exclamó Nirand quien no se enteraba de nada. La primogénita de Chandra Suresh no sólo había sobrevivido al virus que había suprimido su "don" y amenazado mortalmente su vida cuando tenía cinco años. Ella se había convertido en una especie de portadora del virus, la única conocida en el mundo, extremadamente peligrosa para todo aquel que tuviera un poder. Un simple corte, mordisco o el contacto de su piel con alguna herida abierta mía, tan sólo una vez, y estaría completamente indefensa. Infectada por el virus que llevaba su nombre, sin poderes y, unos meses después, irremediablemente muerta.

Ella lo sabía muy bien y ahora, igualmente, sabía que nosotros estábamos al corriente de su verdadera naturaleza. Y, del mismo modo, que yo tenía un "don" que salvaguardar de ella.

—Le advierto una cosa, agente Black —saltó Shanti estrechando los ojos hasta convertirlos en unas finas y escondidas rajas—. Como algo le suceda a mi hermano, Mohinder, en los Estados Unidos. Les haré enteramente responsables —concluyó dando media vuelta y abandonándonos. Solté un trémulo suspiro al que sonrió secamente Bilger.

—¡Pero Shanti…! —Nirand no daba crédito a ese descarado desplante.

—No se preocupe —dijo mi compañero aliviado de que el peligro se esfumara por piernas—. Nos gustaría continuar con la conversación que dejamos a medias —el profesor asintió a medias y pudimos seguir con esa parodia de investigación. Bilger fingió revisar unas notas inexistentes de su bloc—. Nos estaba comentando que su colega Chandra a menudo, esto… viajaba en busca de gente "extraña", ¿solía ausentarse durante periodos muy largos de tiempo, en esos viajes?

—Una semana, más o menos —respondió Nirand haciendo memoria, negando con la cabeza con lentitud—. Pocas veces se ausentaba más. Puede que ustedes no le conocieran en vida, pero Chandra no era la clase de hombre que se alejara mucho tiempo de sus clases y de su familia.

_«Cuesta creerlo con una hija tan… agradable»_ satiricé desacorde.

—Aun así, él viajó a Estados Unidos, quedándose durante casi seis meses con el permiso de residencia —constató ese hecho Bilger, mientras nos poníamos en movimiento por los pasillos—. ¿Sabe usted el por qué de ese viaje?

—No, Chandra siempre hablaba de realizar un "gran viaje", pero desconozco porqué escogió Estados Unidos —señaló Nirand sin conocimiento de causa. Nosotros sí sospechábamos la verdadera causa, el mapa. Seguramente le habría indicado que era el mejor lugar para comenzar.

—¿No sabrá de alguien que pudiera haber influido en esa decisión? —le sondeé, esta vez yo.

—Su hijo Mohinder, sin duda. Siempre tuvo el apoyo de él para esa disparatada teoría —remató Nirand.

—¿Y de alguien más? —continuó Bilger fingiendo que era otra pregunta rutinaria. El profesor Shenoi lo negó en redondo. Pero sabíamos por los servicios de inteligencia que Chandra Suresh apresuró todos sus planes a partir de la conversación que mantuvo con el joven Sanjog Iyer. Había reservado el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos en cuanto terminó de revisar todo el material que necesitaría y se despidió de su familia para no volver a verla jamás.

—¿Podría hablarnos de Sanjog Iyer? —intervine, harta de esa comedia. Mi compañero me dirigió una severa mirada de reprimenda, apretando los dientes para evitar soltarme un merecido reproche.

—¿Hablarles de quién? —preguntó el profesor Shenoi, fingiendo ignorancia. Pero Bilger acababa de sacar la foto del chaval y se la entregó con presteza.

—Este chico —le señalé con decisión en el retrato, sabiendo que el profesor Shenoi estaba lamentando para sí mismo el habernos defendido anteriormente.

—¿Mohinder les ha hablado de él? —preguntó Nirand con aprensión, tanto mi compañero como yo afirmamos fingidamente.

—Creemos que ese chico tuvo mucho que ver con el asesinato de Chandra —informó Bilger sin entrar en detalles. Aplaudí para mi interior la manera en que mi compañero sabía apretar las tuercas a la gente, percibiendo enseguida cómo aprovechar todos sus puntos flacos y los fuertes. Ya lo había apreciado con Michael Connor en la sala de interrogatorios y con el padrastro de Santos en Brasil—. Estamos al corriente de que él se entrevistó con su amigo y querríamos saber qué pudo decirle. Podría ser vital en la investigación para esclarecer su muerte —una última puntilla digna de mi mentor, sin duda. Presionarle de la manera justa y exacta, manipulando la larga amistad de ambos en su contra.

—Escuchen, ese chico es un fraude. Lo que dice que puede… —comenzó a decir Nirand meneando la cabeza y devolviéndonos la foto.

—Necesitamos saber qué pudo decirle para engañarle, profesor Shenoi —exclamé tajantemente—. Ese estafador tiene que aclararnos muchas cosas —Bilger me miró de reojo como diciendo _«¡Buena jugada!»_, resplandeciendo de orgullo. No podíamos permitirnos el lujo de perder la única pista que teníamos. Si eso significaba tener que seguirle la corriente al profesor Shenoi, pues adelante.

—Sé dónde vive, en Park Town, puedo llevarles cuando terminen las clases —aceptó a regañadientes Nirand, con una expresión que dejaba claro su desagrado. Pero convenciéndose a si mismo de que era para honrar la memoria de su colega.

—Muchas gracias por su colaboración —exclamó afablemente mi compañero.

Nos entretuvimos un rato en el hotel en que nos habíamos hospedado, tras volver en taxi. Revisando algunos de nuestros efectos personales y dejando los artículos de valor, como la cámara de fotos y el rolex de mi compañero a buen recaudo en la pequeña caja fuerte de la habitación de Bilger. El profesor Shenoi afirmaba que aquello no era más que una pequeña precaución, algo normal para evitar los hurtos de los rateros que pululaban por la zona que íbamos a visitar. En mi opinión, estaba exagerando si lo comparábamos con las partes más arduas de la Ciudad de New York.

Eso sería lo más peligroso de toda la misión, ni siquiera teníamos armas de fuego esta vez para respaldarnos, dado que la actitud del joven Iyer era inútil ante las mentes en estado de vigilia. A diferencia de otros tipos de telépatas, nuestra mejor defensa era mantenernos despiertos y dormir de manera alternativa durante breves periodos antes de entrar en la fase REM profunda. Aunque eso era tremendamente complicado con el molesto _jet-lag_ que estábamos sufriendo a la fuerza. A mí, en particular, me estaba provocando pequeñas jaquecas y algunos lapsus llenos de confusas paradojas sin sentido. Jugarretas que a veces hacía mi mente, cuando estaba muy nerviosa o desvelada y que descartaba rápidamente. Como la absurda idea de que mi compañero no había matado accidentalmente a Hana Gitelman en Montana cuando intentamos "empaquetarla", sino que había logrado escaparse.

Pero era algo absurdo, ¿o no?

—¿Crees que podremos "ficharle"? —le pregunté a Bilger después de echar una breve cabezada en el asiento trasero del taxi de vuelta a la universidad. Él se encogió de hombros con una expresión desabrida en su rostro ante la idea de fallar. Sanjog iba a ser el "suplente" de Charles Deveaux en La Compañía, algo muy difícil de conseguir en una organización cuyos integrantes casi siempre tenían habilidades irrepetibles—. Gracias por echarme un cable antes, con la señorita Suresh digo —le aclaré despejándome de mi duermevela.

—Si hubiera sabido que Shanti Suresh se encontraba en Chennai jamás te habría traído, Tracy —exclamó con inusitada familiaridad en él. Desde que Robert Bishop nos había puesto emparejados, él había tenido una actitud bastante seca conmigo. Me consideraba una molesta carga, una tarea de niñera que le habían impuesto para mantenerlo lejos del asunto "Sylar"—. Según los servicios de vigilancia se encontraba en Calcuta, pero son unos completos inútiles —vilipendió con nerviosismo, el taxista no era problema no comprendía ni una palabra de inglés.

—No entiendo cómo dejamos suelto a alguien que es tan peligroso como ella —exclamé sabiendo lo que mi compañero opinaba sobre Sylar, esperando conocer esta vez su opinión sobre ella—. Quiero decir, que su "don" es…

—¿Don? No te engañes, Chobham. Shanti Suresh no tiene aptitud alguna, no es ni por asomo como tú —replicó él un tanto insensible, pero entrañablemente sentimental al hablar de mi habilidad entre nosotros dos—. El virus consumió completamente su poder, tanto a nivel neuronal como genético. Lo único que la salvó de morir, fue que se infectó en la fase más temprana de su aptitud, cuando menos daño pudo provocarle —repuso mi compañero imperturbable, aunque seguro que ambos coincidíamos en la misma opinión. Albergar un letal virus en la sangre capaz de acabar con cualquier individuo con poderes no era buena fortuna. Y Shanti Suresh debía de convivir todos los días con esa situación.

—¿Y si se extendiera? —pregunté hipotéticamente, algo que Bilger no soportaba en mí. Me lanzó una de sus miradas asesinas como diciendo _«¿Ya volvemos a las andadas con tus Y si…, Chobham?»_, sin embargo insistí—. ¿Puede suceder, o no?

—No. El virus exterminó la anomalía y se instaló en el lugar que ésta ocupaba —para Bilger aquello no suponía una gran inquietud, el sistema inmune de cualquier normal podía enfrentarse al virus con tanta facilidad como si de un resfriado se tratara. Pero en los "especiales" se cebaba rápidamente—. Cada una de sus células está infectada de ese virus, son indivisibles el uno del otro. Pero al quedar confinado en su genoma, perdió toda capacidad para adaptarse, para evolucionar. La cepa que tiene en su sangre está muerta, no posee capacidad infecciosa.

—Se convirtió en un virus andante —exclamé sin mucho entusiasmo, aunque recordé algo inoportunamente—. ¿Y Molly? —más que preguntar, pronuncié amortiguadamente.

—Me preguntas cómo es que ella está infectada, ¿no? —deambuló erróneamente Bilger.

—No, me refiero a la cura de Molly, ¿podría ser ella? —debatí esperanzada. Bishop ya me había asegurado que el virus de la pequeña Walker no era un riesgo. Henry Strauss había escogido la cepa original de la sangre de Shanti por su inactividad. La única manera de que alguien quedara infectado era por contacto directo, sangre, tejidos u otros fluidos corporales, no como otras cepas menos dañinas pero más contagiosas que se transmitían por el aire.

—El sistema inmune de Shanti Suresh nunca luchó contra el virus, lo asimiló —explicó Bilger con condescendencia—. No es que tenga una enfermedad de la cual sea inmune. Ella es el virus Shanti, no la cura —añadió irritado cuando llegamos a la entrada de la universidad y recogimos al solícito profesor Shenoi para ir al encuentro de nuestro recóndito objetivo.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 15:45 Horas; Mercado de Chintadripet, Chennai, India_**

Los tenderetes que exponían sus mercancías a pie de calle, se mezclaban con las bicis estacionadas, las paradas de mini autobuses de los hoteles repletos de turistas y las zonas de carga y descarga de varias lonjas de pescado y verduras. Mientras el zumbido constante de motocicletas de poca cilindrada, que subían y bajaban sin censar por la gran avenida, se unía en armonía con las voces de multitud de vendedores que pregonaban sus mercancías en hindi, urdu, tamil, canarés y contadas veces en inglés. El cielo encapotado de la tarde, amenazaba nuevamente con lluvia, pero había dado un breve respiro al bochornoso día.

—Es curioso cómo de diferentes pueden ser dos hermanos. Como de enfrentados pueden estar por sus ideas —exclamaba Nirand mientras veíamos el discurrir de la gente en torno al mercado, a través de la ventanilla del taxi—. Shanti siempre ha sido la sensata y responsable, en cambio Mohinder no hace más que locuras como su padre. Ambos querían a su padre, pero han estado discutiendo mucho tiempo por esa teoría. Shanti siempre rechazó esas absurdas ideas que tenía Chandra en la cabeza…

_«Más bien odiaba que fuera cierta esa teoría»_ recapacité cuando el taxi se estacionó después de dejar paso a una vaca. Para Shanti Suresh la gente con poderes era sinónimo de problemas y disgustos, su padre había descubierto en ella un poder y poco tiempo después un virus se lo arrebató siendo muy niña, apenas tenía recuerdos de aquello. Pero sí que había tenido experiencia de su dolencia, y de lo que ésta provocaba a la gente especial. Desgraciadamente en una ocasión había infectado a alguien sin pretenderlo y su padre le tuvo que explicar toda la verdad sobre su condición y sobre la muerte que había provocado.

—… y aunque está en contra de todo lo que está haciendo Mohinder, con ese viaje tan precipitado. Le aseguro que ella le aprecia muchísimo, le cuida —continuaba el profesor Shenoi, antes de que abriéramos las portezuelas del taxi—. Les veré a la vuelta, agentes. No olviden pasarse por la Universidad para despedirse antes de marcharse —nos invitó Nirand sin abrir su puerta.

—¿Usted no viene con nosotros? —preguntó Chobham curiosa.

—Por nada del mundo tendría ganas de hablar con ese chico —pronunció el profesor Shenoi con acritud—. He visto a dos de mis mejores amigos, padre e hijo, marcharse en pos de molinos de viento por culpa de sus falsas palabras. Espero sinceramente que ustedes no corran la misma suerte —nos deseó antes de tomar la manilla y cerrar la puerta.

—Si no fuera porque ese tipo es un escéptico empedernido, pensaría que ha querido decirnos que Sanjog Iyer está "maldito" —bromeó mi compañera cuando el taxi se alejó lentamente.

—Es hora de ganarnos el sueldo, Chobham —apunté poniéndonos manos a la obra y empezando a preguntar por la barriada. Era bastante latoso puesto que no podíamos repartir el trabajo entre nosotros dos, mi compañera no hablaba ni una palabra de hindi y sólo teníamos una foto para reclamar su identidad. De todas maneras, aquellos que se mostraban interesados, enseguida nos comentaban dónde dirigirnos. Encaminándonos, paso a paso, más de cerca del joven y sobresaliente sonámbulo.

A medida que transcurría la tarde aquellas recomendaciones dejaron de ser vagas y equívocas. Y algunos mercaderes acabaron conduciéndonos concisamente a la dirección correcta. Un edificio abandonado que en su día debió de tratarse de un próspero hostal y que en el presente ofrecía un aspecto de completo desamparo. Brechas en las paredes, molduras descascarilladas y un repertorio increíble de pancartas publicitarias que encorsetaban las partes más bajas del edificio.

Un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos, casi calvo, de piel aceitunada y ojos bribones y atentos nos salió al paso cuando llegamos hasta la entrada del edificio, para refugiarnos de la lluvia que empezaba a arreciar.

—¿Americanos? —preguntó con un tono extrañamente interesado y grosero, en inglés, para un trato claramente despectivo. Decidí dejar de lado los prejuicios que tuviera, y arremeter a saco.

—Buscamos a este chico, ¿Podría decirnos si lo ha visto? —le planté la fotografía delante.

—Han venido de muy lejos para encontrarle —comentó aquel hombretón, haciéndose el interesante, con una sonrisa burlona bailando en sus labios.

—¿Le conoce? ¿Sabe dónde está? —exhortó Chobham animada, para después echar un apurado trago a la botella de agua mineral.

—De muy lejos vendrán para ayudarme… —recitó en hindi, como si estuviera deliberando para sí mismo, lo había pronunciado en voz muy baja pero no lo suficiente para que no le oyera.

—Sí, hemos venido de muy lejos —cavilé al ver que aquello tenía cierta importancia para ese hombre—. Y queremos hablar con él, ahora mismo —toda la fingida teatralidad y el secretismo que había en su actitud se esfumó inmediatamente, para verse suplido por un proceder más digno de un vendedor de artículos de segunda mano.

—Dos mil quinientas rupias, por quince minutos —nos pidió con celeridad y con la mano tendida. Simulé verme sorprendido durante unos segundos por aquella oferta, pero el tipo no era de los que se le engañan tan fácilmente.

—Mil rupias, por media hora —negocié a las bravas, tal vez tirando demasiado bajo.

—Dos mil rupias, media hora —contraatacó el experto postor, ante la atónita mirada de mi compañera que seguía las evoluciones de la puja como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

—Mil quinientas rupias, es nuestra última oferta —me lancé a la piscina, tal vez me la había jugado duplicando su tarifa habitual, pero el dinero no era problema.

—De acuerdo, mil quinientas… —me estrechó la mano conformemente—… cada uno. —añadió saliéndose con la suya finalmente. Ante esa jugada final solo pude responder con una sonrisa abierta y una carcajada clara. Tras pagarle su minuta y esperar, nos vimos impedidos por un nuevo pequeño contratiempo.

—Solo uno —exclamó aquél hombre abriendo la puerta y aclarándolo con un gesto de la mano.

—Le hemos pagado para… —se quejó Chobham, pero le así del hombro para que se frenara.

—Sólo uno por vez. Mejor para él, mejor para todos —puntualizó el bribón, e hizo un gesto como si estuviera orando, imitando al joven Sanjog—. ¿Quién será el primero?

—Iré yo —respondí categórico, pero noté cierta vacilación de mi compañera y me giré para pedirle explicaciones—. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Es que quería hacerle unas preguntas —titubeó Chobham—. Preguntas personales —se sonrojó. Pero enseguida se lo reconsideró mejor, tal vez no eran preguntas apropiadas para mis indiscretos oídos. Aquel rufián me condujo escaleras arriba por una escalera desvencijada hasta una de las últimas habitaciones de la quinta planta, advirtiéndome de las zonas que habían sido cubiertas con endebles tablones putrefactos. Sanjog se hallaba descansando en un colchón viejo y con muchas manchas tirado en un sucio rincón de la estancia, cuando el sinvergüenza que lo explotaba nos dejó a solas.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó en hindi incorporándose en el filo precipitadamente.

—¿No me reconoces? —inquirí perdiendo por momentos la convicción en sus capacidades.

—Sí, le reconozco —afirmó Sanjog, relajando sus suaves rasgos infantiles—. Sé cuales son los sueños que le atormentan, pero no sé cual es su nombre —aclaró levantándose y haciendo crujir algunos tablones del parquet al dar un paso adelante.

—Mi nombre es Jacob Bilger, encantando de conocerte Sanjog —me presenté con el pulso de mi corazón acelerado de entusiasmo, retumbando en mi pecho—. Sé que la gente te debe de atosigar con preguntas, pero yo no vengo por una consulta sino a proponerte una oferta. Una oferta como ninguna que te habrán hecho —hice una pequeña reverencia antes de acercarme hasta él.

—Quiere ofrecerme su ayuda, como yo le ofrecí la mía —me incliné hasta su altura para poder tenerle de frente sus ojos—. Piensa que devolviéndome ese favor va a expiar su culpa, va a restaurar su karma por el pasado cometido. Pobre, no le sirvió de nada la respuesta que le envié, la ignoró completamente —añadió en un tono compasivo.

—¿Qué respuesta? —le pregunté sin entender.

—Una respuesta que estaba en su interior, señor Bilger —replicó el muchacho, pero yo tenía bastante experiencia en percibir cuando alguien se escabullía de una pregunta adrede.

—¿Cuál fue la respuesta? —insistí cautelosamente, mientras la lluvia proseguía con su concierto tocando las viejos canalones como si de instrumentos de percusión se trataran.

—Si olvidó la pregunta, el sueño que le envié no le ayudó —repuso el joven gurú.

—Sí, me visitaste en mis sueños, pero no logro recordar en cuál sueño fue —expliqué con paciencia.

—Usted es como todos los demás durmientes —afirmó Sanjog con tosquedad destemplada—. No tienen ni idea de lo qué les pasa cuando sueñan. Creen que lo que ven cuando cierran todas las noches los párpados, son sólo pensamientos suyos, ideas e imágenes fraguadas por sus mentes cansadas. No, señor Bilger, no le visité en sueños. Usted acudió a mí —respondió agresivamente, con un destello brillante en su mirada oscura, aquel chico me estaba sorprendiendo por su manera de hablar. Si no fuera por que Charles Deveaux estaba muerto…

—Necesito saber qué pregunta te hice —imploré nervioso ante un detalle particular. Quería saber si la pregunta que había realizado la olvidé de manera natural, o… forzosa.

—Desconozco las preguntas, siempre ha sido así —admitió con sencillez Sanjog—. Aunque usted eso lo comprende, ¿verdad? —objetó, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, tal vez más allá de ellos. Según parece el poder de Sanjog Iyer tan sólo funcionaba como un canal hacia las respuestas, potenciando la capacidad de las personas para encontrar sus propias contestaciones en su mente.

Bishop había acertado al escoger a ese chaval, de entre todas las posibles opciones, para ayudar a Molly. Ella necesitaba liberar de sus recuerdos aquello que estaba bloqueándola y haciendo sufrir todas esas noches de pesadillas sin fin. Sanjog dejó de mirarme con persistencia y desvió alarmado el rostro hacia la ventana. La intensidad de su mirada, por el contrario, no cambió en absoluto.

—¿Qué ves? —inquirí amilanado por la expresión de alarma de su semblante. Sabiendo qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo precisamente. Charles había descrito su increíble "don" como la sensación perpetua y continua de estar soñando despierto—. ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo, Sanjog? —emití esperanzadamente, pero él únicamente señaló hacia la ventana.

—Mírelo usted mismo —dijo sin más, antes de que yo desviara el rostro a la par. Lo que logré ver fugazmente, antes de caer de espaldas al suelo temblando, no podía describirse en pocas palabras. Chorreando a través del cristal destrozado, goteaba una sustancia negra y densa como el petróleo de una manera lenta y paulatina. Más allá de la jamba, precipitaba amortiguadamente una nevada grisácea de ceniza, que surgía de un cielo opaco e iluminado constantemente por un centenar de rayos de chisporroteaban al unísono. Pero lo peor era lo que a través de esa velada niebla, que hubiera deseado fuera menos transparente, se adivinaba. Formas grotescas con ojos brillantes y cuerpos deformes como muy bien recordaba de mis pesadillas, surcaban los cielos o caminaban en hordas ingentes. La visión finalizó cuando una garra de seis dedos afilados como cuchillas y la envergadura de mis hombros, se asomó por el quicio de la ventana, aferrándose con una fuerza descomunal que hizo temblar el pavimento. Y el rostro de aquel ser intentó mirarme a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo.

—¡Joooder! —blasfemé respirando con nerviosismo, pero la alucinación se había esfumado y tanto la ventana como el exterior estaban normales—. ¡Tú! ¡¿Tú me has estado enviando esas pesadillas?! —le inquirí intentando ponerme en pie, aunque las piernas me temblaban por la adrenalina que fluía por mis venas.

—No es cosa mía, señor Bilger. Ese sueño le está persiguiendo a usted, quiere atormentarlo al igual que hizo con ella —explicó Sanjog con una expresión prudente—. Usted sabe de quien le estoy hablando, fue alguien que conoció hace mucho tiempo, alguien que posee un don sin igual.

—Pandora —emití con la voz tomada, recordando el incendio que consumió la primera planta de Primatech Paper—. ¿Willis? ¿Esa pesadilla es de Pandora?

—Ese sueño era de esa mujer que conoció. Era —reafirmó el joven visionario—. Murió, pero la pesadilla que ustedes intentan ocultar no descansó con ella. Ya se lo he intentado explicar antes —añadió cuando mi expresión se tornó confusa—. Los sueños no son propiedad de las personas, son algo… artificial, creado… son entidades que anhelan, necesitan y buscan a la gente como vosotros. A los durmientes. No tienen forma, ni propósito, pero cuando vosotros les dais algo de eso, cuando reflejáis el mundo real en el suyo. Desean mantenerlo. Y cuando un durmiente muere, a veces, los sueños que le acompañaban buscan a otros durmientes para mantenerse… —dio la impresión de que iba a decir "vivos", pero rectificó—… soñados.

—Ella está viva, mientes. Eve Willis sigue con vida —me encrespé, oponiéndome a la idea de que mi primera compañera hubiera fallecido esa tortuosa noche, en medio de su pesadilla viviente—. El Proyecto de ella continúa…

—El daño que provocó sigue existiendo, no se acabó con su muerte —me contrarió Sanjog, pero le agarré con firmeza de la manga de su camiseta.

—Dime cómo puedo enmendarlo, cómo puedo terminar con esas pesadillas —exigí en un tono frío y desapacible—. ¿Cómo puedo acabar con el Proyecto?

—Me hace daño —se quejó Sanjog al ver que no le soltaba e intentaba zafarse. Le liberé en cuanto me percaté de mi sobresalto.

—Dímelo, necesito saberlo —le supliqué.

—Busque su tumba sin nombre, vea el pasado tal cual fue y después entiérrelo de una vez por todas —respondió confusamente Sanjog Iyer, en su rostro pude comprobar que aquellas palabras carecían de sentido para él—. Esto ya lo ha soñado alguien. ¡Oh, ese sueño otra vez! —se agitó convulsionado, mirando frenéticamente en todas las direcciones—. ¡¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?! ¡Usted les ha llevado hasta mí!

—¿De quien estás hablando? —le pregunté al ver su estado tan excitado.

—No lo sé, en sus sueños hay un disparo que se repite, dolor, sufrimiento y venganza —describió a duras penas Sanjog en un hindi agitado y mezclado con inglés—. Es alguien que es uno y muchos al mismo tiempo.

Aquello ya me abrió los ojos de lleno, sólo conocía a una persona así.

—Connor —pronuncié con un nudo en el estómago, cuando escuché dos inesperadas palmadas en el umbral de la puerta.

—Empiezo a pensar que soy el mismo Diablo, aparezco cuando soy nombrado —bromeó ácidamente Michael Connor, cuando nos giramos para contemplarle. Sin duda era él, ojos grises, la cicatriz en la ceja y una expresión de prepotencia en su semblante. —Sabía que hacía bien en seguirte, eres el mejor, Jacob. Nos has llevado hasta el muchacho. Bravo —me volvió a aplaudir cínicamente.

—Ayúdame, por favor —me pidió Sanjog mientras que yo me interponía delante suyo, después de reponerme del sobresalto—. Quiere lo que vosotros ocultáis, lo que quieres destruir. No debe conseguirlo, por nada.

—Será mejor que mantengas la boca cerrada, chiquitín —se entrometió un clon de Connor que se asomaba por el quicio de la puerta con un cuchillo ensangrentado y reluciente, mientras otro que estaba a espaldas del primero entraba a la habitación cargando con una persona en sus hombros. La dejó con rudeza en el suelo, para dejar al descubierto el cadáver del vividor que me había escatimado tres mil rupias, con el cuello chorreante de sangre y abierto en dos limpiamente.

—Vosotros dos coged al chico —ordenó el primer clon, que parecía el jefe. Después me señaló con el brazo amenazadoramente y se refociló gratamente al ver mi temor—. Yo me encargo de él.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Sé que os estaréis preguntando de qué demonios va el poder de Tracy y cómo es que ahora está viva la hermana mayor de Mohinder. ¿Os acordáis eso que dijo de que no recordaba los acontecimientos de la misma manera que el resto de la gente? Ahí estába la pista. Al finalizar la primera temporada hubo rumores de que aparecería en la serie el personaje de Shanti, no en forma de _flashback_ de niña, sino de adulta. Y que sería interpretado por una reputada actriz de Bollywood. ¿Pero cómo podría ser eso posible? Al final quedó en un rumor, pero los guionistas de la serie barajaron aquella posibilidad en serio.


	10. Acciones Desesperadas

**CAPÍTULO X:  
ACCIONES DESESPERADAS**

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 17:02 Horas; Mercado de Chintadripet, Chennai, India_**

—¿Te encargas? ¿Tú te encargas? —pregunté incrédulamente, los otros dos clones habían cortado eficazmente la salida y el Connor jefe estaba sacando de una manera perversamente pausada un largo cuchillo de caza como el que habían utilizado para rebanarle el cuello al cadáver que había tirado en el piso—. ¿Un "Uno contra Uno"? ¡Vaya, y yo pensando que ya había visto de todo! —exclamé aparentemente irónico, tenía que ganar tiempo como fuera.

_«Chobham, ¿Dónde demonios te has metido?»_ me impacienté al ver el brillo homicida de la mirada de Connor.

—No tenemos nada en contra de ti, Jacob. Sé que eres un tipo razonable, así que te doy una oportunidad —ofreció el clon jefe haciendo danzar en círculos amenazadoramente el cuchillo entre sus dedos—. Márchate de vuelta a Estados Unidos, olvídate de lo que te haya podido decir el chaval y diles que no le encontraste. Haz lo que se te da tan bien, mentir. Y podrás salir con vida de aquí —me ofreció extendiendo los brazos a lo ancho.

—Por favor, no —gimió Sanjog con lágrimas en los ojos—. No me deje con ellos.

—No te preocupes, no lo voy a permitir —le prometí después de tragar un poco de saliva con dificultad, asegurándome de ponerme entre medias.

—Algunas cosas nunca cambiarán, ¿verdad, hermanos? —exclamó el Connor del cuchillo ensangrentado mientras se afanaba en limpiarlo con la manga de su camisa.

—Jacob Bilger haciéndose el héroe por un desamparado huérfano con poderes —comentó el otro clon de la puerta, con una sonrisa burlona y riéndose entre dientes—. Otra vez la historia se repite, parece que está en tu Destino ver morir a todos los que quieres salvar.

—No soy el único, Michajl —me encaré con decisión—. ¿O acaso ya te has olvidado de Natasha?

Los dos clones dieron un respingo, injuriados y enfurecidos por el vil comentario que les había lanzado. Tal vez tenían el propósito de arrebatarme la vida en un pestañeo, pero los detuvo el sonido del cuchillo de caza golpeando con fuerza en la viga de madera de la pared, al ser lanzado con precisión por la mano del Connor jefe. Éste les hizo un gesto para frenarlos y a continuación hizo crujir los nudillos para desentumecerlos.

Preparándose para pelear.

—Dejádmelo a mí —exclamó ese Connor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¿Qué te parece? ¿El que gane se queda con el chaval? —preguntó con sorna mientras avanzaba.

—Por mí, bien… ¡ouch! —logré decir antes de recibir un velocísimo derechazo que me hizo tambalearme. Logré despejarme justo a tiempo para esquivar otro golpe, esta vez uno de izquierda, y segundos después le ataqué con un directo que logró parar con la palma abierta de su mano. Lo mantuvo inmóvil a pulso durante unos instantes, enfrentando nuestras fuerzas a la par.

—¡Oh, vamos, Jacob! —me reprochó Connor en un tono sarcásticamente enternecedor, dobló su brazo en un ángulo de noventa grados con mi mano aferrada todavía, para intentar torcerme la muñeca y logró encajarme un cabezazo en la frente cuando no pude evitar soltar una exclamación ahogada de dolor—. Pensaba que valdría la pena pelear contigo. Pero eres toda una desilusión —espetó en el momento en el que caí de rodillas al suelo. Descargó otro puñetazo hacia abajo con saña cuando alcé la mirada, intentando enfocarle mejor.

—Chobham… —musité entre escupitajos de sangre, casi al borde de perder el conocimiento.

—¿Qué murmullas? ¡Ah, tu compañera! —se jactó Connor con el rostro salpicado de gotas de mi propia sangre—. Espero que no te hayas encariñado mucho con ella, Jacob. Mi hermano le lanzó su cuchillo antes de que lograra evaporarse —se puso en guardia inmediatamente, cuando me levanté enardecido por aquella pulla.

_«¡No puede ser, sigue viva!»_ me convencí, intentando quitarme de la mente la imagen de Chobham en algún desamparado rincón desangrándose lentamente. Arremetí con un desesperado revés al torso de Connor, que él desvió con facilidad echándose a un lado. Michael estaba todavía en forma, mientras que yo apenas lograba tomar aire con regularidad. Se apartó de manera vacilona echándome una aviesa mirada al ver el efecto de su anterior comentario. Haciendo un breve descanso en el combate, tan solo unos instantes en los que pude recuperar el aliento. Connor había cometido un error al permitírmelo.

Cargué con rabia a por él, intentando propinarle un simple gancho con la izquierda, pero sabiendo que él me frenaría el golpe e intentaría retorcerme la muñeca de manera similar a como había hecho antes. Así que fallé a propósito, bajando el ángulo de mi brazo para golpear el aire vacío a su lado. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba demasiado cerca de él y su brazo derecho estaba inútilmente alzado delante de mí, al menos para intentar detenerme.

Nos dimos un porrazo sin sentido, como el de dos payasos haciendo _gags_ en un circo, torso contra torso sin apenas hacernos daño real y sin que lograra derribarle al suelo. Ambos quedamos desprotegidos el uno frente al otro, perdiendo el sentido unos instantes. Aunque yo estaba más "curtido", a base de recibir muchos golpes, que el Connor original, y logré apresar su brazo derecho improvisadamente con una llave. Mientras mi aturdimiento era sustituido rápidamente por una ira acumulada y frenética, recordando el rostro de Chobham momentos antes de entrar en el edificio. Comencé a acribillarle el abdomen a base de una salva de golpes con mi puño libre. Un grito estremecedor y liberador brotó de mi garganta y el único pensamiento de hacer papilla el estómago de ese clon en particular, borró todo lo demás en mi cabeza.

Los otros dos clones tardaron unos instantes en reaccionar, al ver cómo estaba vapuleando a su hermano sin contemplaciones, casi sin creerse lo que estaban viendo. El último gancho que le propiné fue directo a la cara y logró hacerle rodar un poco por el suelo.

—¡Vamos, tengo de sobra para todos vosotros! —les reté haciendo un grosero gesto con el brazo, cuando se despegaron de la puerta. Desgraciadamente mi grito acababa de atraer a más clones que se acercaban por el pasillo, para salir en auxilio del clon sacudido.

—¡Cuidado! —avisó Sanjog inútilmente, encogiéndose en el rincón de la habitación.

_«¡La madre que lo parió!"»_ me quedé con la garganta seca al ver a media docena de clones asomándose y escuchar el estrépito amortiguado de numerosas voces repetidas y pasos que procedían de todos los pisos inferiores. Eran demasiados.

—Esperad —prorrumpió el Connor que había derribado, después de recobrar el sentido. Se levantó inseguramente, poco a poco y recuperando el aire mientras se palpaba el castigado vientre. Ni un solo clon de Connor se atrevió a dar un paso más, aunque parecían ansiosos por hacerlo, como una jauría de lobos a punto de abatirse sobre una presa acorralada—. Eso ha estado mejor, Jacob —Connor se limpió un goterón de sangre que se escurría por su nariz y relamió con deleite su labio partido—. Empezaba a pensar que te habrías oxidado con la edad —esbozó una sonrisa abierta, con los dientes teñidos del rojo de su propia sangre.

Michael Connor me la tenía jurada desde hacía siete años, no es que quisiera verme muerto, quería verme derrotado antes que nada. Poseía un extraño sentido del orgullo propio, tan insólito como su sorprendente habilidad, que no aceptaba ser derrotado. Le había vencido la última vez que nos enfrentamos cara a cara, en las celdas de Primatech Paper después de que lograra dejar inconsciente al Haitiano y por poco le había matado en esa ocasión. Pero logró escaparse después de que le hubiera dado una buena somanta de palos y una vez se alejó de la Papelera Tejana desapareció entre sus innumerables copias con celeridad.

Ahora sus clones querían cobrarse esa venganza impagada, después de todo ese tiempo. Pero su retorcido sentido del honor le impedía machacarme todos a la vez, quería derrotarme de la misma manera en que nos enfrentamos. En igualdad de condiciones. Al menos lo que él consideraba igualdad.

El clon de Connor acometió con prudencia esta vez, propinando golpes secos y directos que fui parando como bien pude. Devolviendo los golpes en la misma proporción que él. Pero Connor no tenía experiencia en combatir de esa manera, a la defensiva. Intentó realizar una secuencia de dos golpes altos para después arremeter con uno bajo al vientre, pero esa jugada me la conocía muy bien, llevaba el sello de su maestro, Iván Spektor. Así que el último golpe no le sirvió de mucho cuando adelanté la pierna y le hice la zancadilla.

Los demás clones vociferaban enloquecidos para que se levantase y me apaleara, pero fue inútil por que ya le había conseguido agarrar de un brazo y del cuello, para inmovilizarle contra el suelo. Connor se agitaba desesperado con la mejilla aplastada y la otra mano tanteando inútilmente para alcanzarme, pero estaba perdiendo rápidamente las fuerzas cuando apreté enérgicamente su garganta con mis manos.

Una vez había intentado enseñarle a Chobham la diferencia entre acabar con una persona y disparar a una diana. Pero matar a ese clon con mis propias manos era muy diferente que dispararle con una pistola, noté como se le escapaba la vida y las fuerzas lentamente, con cada intento suyo de dar una bocanada. Hasta que finalmente llegó el crujido de su cuello y el silencio pavoroso de los otros clones que le acompañó.

Me levanté con dificultad del suelo, apartándome del cadáver y observando el lúgubre rostro de los clones, al ver que les había superado. Todos eran iguales. Idénticos. Todos serían vencidos si se enfrentaran contra mí en las mismas circunstancias. Esa era la realidad y sabía que Connor no sería capaz de admitirla. Uno de los clones pegó un bramido, un grito desgarrador de rabia que veló su mirada de sangre inyecta. Se lanzó en pos de mí para realizarme un placaje, pero pude agarrarle de los hombros y frenar su impetuoso avance.

—Se te olvida algo, Jacob —espetó ese clon, con el rostro agarrotado y encendido de cólera.

—¿El qué? —logré preguntar mientras estábamos brazo contra brazo en ese pulso.

—Vosotros me enseñasteis a jugar sucio —increpó con una sonrisa mezquina, cuando otros dos clones le ayudaron a empujar desde detrás, me desequilibré ante el impulso y perdí el pie en el suelo. El clon empezó a echarme para atrás, pero no para derribarme, sino en dirección a la ventana. Sólo me soltó cuando escuchamos el crujir de los cristales contra mi espalda al atravesarla, aunque eso no evitó que acabara cayendo también por el hueco del ventanal al que me había izado.

Tan sólo pude captar el brillo de más cristales rompiéndose, el silbido del aire al precipitarme desde el quinto piso y una imagen borrosa y confusa que era el mercado de Chintadripet visto mientras daba vertiginosas vueltas a la vez que caía. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para no ver el suelo aproximándose rápidamente, pero entonces…

—¡Splaasshh! —fue el sonido que escuché al precipitarme en medio de una masa de agua que amortiguó el brutal impacto. Agua que me caló de pies a cabeza e hizo que me quedara ensordecido y aturdido momentáneamente. La caída me dejó sin respiración unos segundos pero en cuanto noté que seguía vivo intenté salir a flote y abrir los ojos. Entonces supe qué era aquello que estaba notando mientras flotaba, el vaivén de las olas y el tirón de la resaca de alta mar. No había más que agua por todas partes, mar y mar hasta donde se perdía la vista. Me entró el pánico cuando algo inesperado se aferró con fuerza de mis hombros e intenté zafarme a porrazos para hundirlo.

—¡Para! ¡Bilger, para de una vez! ¡Me vas a ahogar! —exclamó una voz entre ahogadillas y esputos de agua, me paré al reconocerla aunque apenas podía verla en medio del oleaje.

—¿Chobham? ¡Estás viva! —logré mantenerme a flote con el rostro de mi compañera cerca de mi. Vi que afirmaba comedidamente con la cabeza, tomando aire mientras nadaba. Pero no pude hacer otra cosa que darle un abrazo con fuerza ante el alivio de saber que seguía con vida.

—¡Señor! ¡Me está apachurrando! —se quejó ella momentos después—. Tenemos que dirigirnos hacia la costa. Allí —señaló una borrosa silueta a lo lejos, cuando el oleaje lo permitía—. Antes de que nos hundamos.

—¿Dónde estamos? —intenté preguntar pero ella sólo me respondió agarrándome del cuello por la espalda como si de una socorrista se tratara y tirándome con fuerza al fondo del agua. Noté aquella sensación espeluznante que ya había experimentado en más de una ocasión junto a ella, mientras se me escapaba el aire de los pulmones en forma de una miríada de burbujas que se mezclaban con la espuma del mar. Todo daba vueltas y mas vueltas, para dentro y para fuera, como en el interior de una lavadora centrifugándose. Y en un instante fuimos proyectados, junto a una tonelada de agua marina que nos rodeaba, en medio de la arena de aquella lejana playa.

Sanos y a salvo.

—En Brasil —me respondió Chobham después de soltar una buchada de agua.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 09:04 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

_«Agua»_

Clara, cristalina e insoportablemente fría. Es asombroso como la mente encuentra instintivamente la solución a un dilema que dura tan sólo un latido del corazón. No tenía ni idea de cómo lo había hecho, de cómo me había aferrado en el aire a Bilger cuando le había visto caer atravesando la ventana, de cómo había logrado desplazarnos a menos de cinco metros de estamparnos contra el sólido suelo de hormigón. Ni cómo había logrado recordar la playa que avisté en nuestra breve estancia en Brasil, en el último momento.

Aunque eso era lo de menos.

Lo que realmente no podía comprender era cómo había sabido que mi compañero acabaría siendo lanzado desde el quinto piso. Supe que me necesitaba en ese preciso momento. Ni antes, ni después. Había sido como si ya le hubiera visto antes, pero de manera diferente, estampado contra el pavimento y rodeado de un charco de sangre. No tenía sentido, ninguno. Pero innegablemente estábamos empapados, calados hasta los huesos, de aquella maravillosa agua de mar.

—¿Seguro que estamos en Brasil? —preguntó mareado Bilger, dando un traspié en la deleznable arena de la playa. Estaba casi desierta, al parecer el fuerte oleaje había izado la bandera roja, a excepción de un par de ancianos que daban un tranquilo paseo. Los cuales agitaron la cabeza incrédulamente al ver nuestro extraño naufragio y nuestra singular estampa. Le afirmé con dificultad a mi compañero mientras intentaba despojarme de la chaqueta que tenía pegada. Siempre sabía a dónde me desplazaba, aunque no fuera consciente antes de desplazarme. Casi siempre—. Debemos de volver de inmediato. Debemos evitar que Connor la encuentre —emitió Bilger mirando en todas direcciones, fijándose en los turistas del paseo marítimo que se paraban y nos señalaban indiscretamente, preguntándose qué clase de tarados se bañaban un día como hoy con toda la ropa puesta—. Si se hace con Pandora… —entonces su voz se convirtió en un susurro al fijarse en mí y en la sangre que empapaba la pegajosa chaqueta—. ¿Estás herida…?

—No —le paré cuando se acercó alarmado—. Esta sangre no es mía. Es de ese… Era de ese hombre —emití con un murmullo apagado, mientras se me aceleraba la respiración. Me había quedado en estado de _shock_ cuando Michael Connor había atacado por detrás al sinvergüenza que estaba aprovechándose de Sanjog. Degollándole de lado a lado salvajemente—. Perdóname, Bilger. Me entró pánico y huí. ¡No podía pensar…! —intenté justificarme ante él por mi actuación, la manera tan cobarde en que le había dejado al descubierto. Pero todavía estaba tiritando al recordar el siniestro rostro del clon de Connor, justo unos segundos antes de que intentara atacarme a mí también.

—Vale, lo comprendo —contestó mi compañero, desviando el rostro de mi mirada—. Chobham, hay mucho trabajo que hacer y rapidito. Tenemos que ir de vuelta, no podemos permitir que Connor se lleve al Sanjog. No podemos —seguía mirando al mar embravecido, aunque el tono de voz que empleaba conmigo era un tanto seco. Daba la impresión de que estaba hablando en serio, pero era una locura todo lo que decía.

—¡¿Estás de broma?! ¡Había docenas de clones! —me opuse alzándole la voz, le agarré con firmeza del hombro para que me mirara de frente. No fue una buena idea—. ¡El lugar estaba repleto de Conn…! —apenas añadí más. Al verle mejor y de cerca el rostro pude apreciar la sarta de contusiones ocasionadas por la paliza que le había dado Connor. Aquello sólo logró que se incrementara mi sentimiento de culpa.

—No debíamos de habernos separado —recapacitó Bilger en voz alta, lo que ambos estábamos lamentando. Intenté pensar con algo de sensatez de nuevo, algo que mi compañero no compartía. Volver otra vez a la India era un suicidio, aunque acertara por pura chiripa en el mismo lugar en el que estuviera el chico, si todavía resultaba que estaba allí. Los clones nos matarían al segundo. No teníamos equipo, ni armas, ni apoyo para enfrentarnos contra los Connor. Eso sólo me dejaba una única posibilidad…

_«Necesitamos ayuda»_ razoné mientras el viento ululante sacudía mi cabellera empapada. Empecé a rebuscar con impaciencia, entre los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, el móvil. Pensaba que lo encontraría completamente empapado e inservible, aunque tal vez podía aprovecharse todavía la tarjeta SIM, si la extraía. Pero al encontrarlo y ponerlo en marcha funcionaba a la perfección, si bien más lento por el brusco cambio de temperatura. Me despojé de la chaqueta dejando mi blusa empapada al amparo de la afilada y fría brisa, dándole golpecitos a la pantallita con inquietud creciente.

—Dime el número de la central, Bilger —le pedí mientras marcaba el código PIN, con la piel de gallina de los antebrazos al aire. Mi compañero se giró en seco al oírme y me miró fijamente como si estuviera aturullado. Tras unos segundos, recobró el sentido, se aproximó, me arrebató el móvil y delante de mis estupefactos ojos lo partió, haciendo un sonoro "Crac", por la mitad con ambas manos—. ¿Qué narices estás haciendo? —bramé con los ojos exorbitados, tiró una de las mitades bien lejos de la costa antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

—Nada de llamadas —decretó con rudeza en tanto que yo intentaba evitar que tirase el otro pedazo—. Ninguna —reiteró cuando me acabó cogiendo de los hombros y me lanzó a la arena de la playa, debajo suyo e inmovilizándome de brazos y piernas con celeridad y eficacia.

—¿Qué…? ¿Por qué? ¡Necesitamos refuerzos! ¡Bilger…! —articulé revolviéndome para quitarme de encima a mi compañero, pero él me aferró con firmeza la cabeza y con una expresión desapacible en su semblante, se aproximó a mí paulatinamente.

—Na-da de lla-ma-das a la cen-tral —deletreó Bilger adustamente en un susurro—. Te engañé. Te mentí completamente, Chobham. No hay informe de la misión, no hay órdenes de Bishop, ni vamos a reclutar a Sanjog. Nadie de La Compañía sabe que estábamos en la India, Chobham. Nadie —exclamó más templado mi compañero—. Si llamas a Hartsdale y les dices qué estamos haciendo, nos meterán una bala en la cabeza cuando regresemos. Nos considerarán traidores —un brillo de angustia relampagueó en sus ojos castaños.

—No entiendo… —musité con un barullo en mi cabeza.

—Molly necesita la ayuda de ese chico, no tenía otra opción —declaró Bilger pidiendo compasión con su mirada, antes de soltarme de los hombros y levantarse del arenoso suelo.

_«¡Oh, Dios mío!»_ aquel enredo se había despejado. Mi compañero había salido del despacho de Robert Bishop, poco después de que les dejara a solas en la reunión, y me había dado instrucciones precisas y muy específicas. Echarme a descansar lo que quedaba noche porque al día siguiente nos esperaba una ardua misión al otro lado del globo. Y debíamos estar frescos para el viaje en avión desde Heathrow.

Me había tomado aquellas órdenes con toda la naturalidad del mundo, sin cuestionármelas en absoluto, porque Bilger parecía estar igual de resignado que yo. Confiaba en él y todo aquello me había parecido una misión de pura rutina. Pero ahora caía en la cuenta de un detalle fundamental.

Robert Bishop no me había hablado de la misión, en ningún momento.

—Si… —intenté incorporarme un poco del suelo, con la arena pegada en la espalda, antes de continuar—. Si nadie sabe que estábamos de misión en la India, ¿Dónde puñetas piensan que estamos? —exhorté enfurecida momentáneamente con mi compañero. Había abusado de mi confianza, desconsideradamente, sólo para usarme como medio de transporte hasta Reino Unido.

—Se supone que vas a estar unos días de permiso en el hogar de tus padres, en Frostburg —explicó mi coartada con minuciosa simpleza—. Yo, en cambio, estaré en una ficticia misión de vigilancia en pueblecito de Nuevo México. En el escritorio de nuestro despacho dejé el resumen de tu periodo de prueba, por duplicado. Una copia contiene mi visto bueno para tu ingreso definitivo y la otra es una petición para tu expulsión —mi compañero había planeado concienzudamente todos los detalles del plan, falsificando toda la documentación e incluyendo un posible chantaje descarado por si me negaba a hacer algo.

—Serás malnacido… —le maldije frunciendo los labios en una mueca furibunda—. ¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad? ¿Eh? —inquirí poniéndome delante suyo para que me viera el rostro.

—Quería evitar que te involucraras, por si nos pillaban —dijo Bilger, echándose las manos al rostro—. Si podías alegar que ignorabas mis planes, a lo mejor no te acusarían de nada —el semblante de mi compañero se ensombreció de una manera ominosa, y sus ojos castaños parecieron menguar bajo el peso del error que había cometido.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —pregunté sin vacilar ni un instante. Bilger me dirigió una mirada comedida, con el ceño arrugado de perplejidad—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¡No vamos a permitir que Connor se lleve al chaval! —accedí mirándole con arrojo. Mi compañero sonrió tímidamente al ver que mi enfado se había esfumado, sólo por el momento, y con una expresión reservada empezó a recapacitar sobre nuestra situación.

—Necesitamos ayuda —convino Bilger conmigo después de unos momentos con el rostro cabizbajo.

_«¡Eso mismo te he estado diciendo todo el rato!»_ me encrespé mirándole con los ojos echando chispas.

—Pero ayuda de fuera de La Compañía —aclaró mi compañero al ver mi gesto airado—. Lo primero será cambiarnos de ropa y buscar un teléfono público. Aquí cerca está el piso franco que usamos la última vez. Si no recuerdo mal había algo de ropa que quizás podamos usar —exclamó poniéndose en movimiento inmediatamente, conmigo pisándole los talones.

—¿A qué te refieres con… ayuda de fuera? —pregunté ligeramente dudosa.

—Alguien que trabajó en La Compañía, hace un tiempo —me respondió parcamente Bilger dándome la espalda nuevamente y apresurando el paso.

_«¿Trabajó?»_ di un pequeño respingo, incrédula. Mi compañero se amparó en un muro de taciturno silencio a medida que nos dirigíamos al piso franco, con la ropa chorreando gota a gota por la concurrida calzada. Si Bilger no quería esclarecerme la clase de ayuda que íbamos a conseguir, era por dos posibles razones. O bien intentaba protegerme, manteniéndome en la ignorancia hasta el último momento, como había hecho anteriormente. O tal vez sería un tipo de apoyo que yo me negaría en redondo a admitir si estaba avisada de antemano. No me gustaba ninguna de las dos opciones, pero intentar atosigarle con preguntas no funcionaría con él.

El piso franco estaba igual que como lo dejamos, acaso un poco más polvoriento. Los armarios tenían un buen surtido de ropa de varios años atrás, con un fuerte olor a naftalina contra las polillas, pero seca al menos. Y en el cuarto de baño, mi compañero encontró varias toallas viejas con las que secarnos. Entre tiritones, por habernos enfriado, y la oscuridad de la mañana nublada, empezamos a desvestirnos pausadamente.

Sonreí divertida con una pequeña carcajada, cuando Bilger un tanto avergonzado se dio la vuelta en el momento que me quité la blusa empapada y me quedé solamente en sujetador de tirantes.

—Ni que hubiera algo que no hayas visto ya, Jacob —me burlé maliciosamente girándome y mirándole por encima del hombro descaradamente.

—¿De qué se supone que estás hablando, Chobham? —preguntó intrigado mi compañero, tomando una toalla seca y frotándose el torso sembrado de cicatrices. Pero al intentar recordarlo una fuerte jaqueca me atravesó la cabeza con brusquedad, balbuceé algo en respuesta y perdí repentinamente el equilibrio desplomándome hacia delante—. ¿Otro terremoto? —Bilger me había cogido inmediatamente para mantenerme en pie, pero me costó recuperar el sentido de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_«No, era otro recuerdo falso»_ recapacité negándole con la cabeza. Pero me tuve que obligar a recordar lo que realmente sucedió, así que cerré los ojos y conté hasta cinco mentalmente como bien me enseñaron tiempo atrás para controlar mi poder.

_«Uno»_ visualizo el recuerdo: El sonido de un cerrojo abriéndose y un susto repentino, acompañado de un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza y furia. Está mi compañero y estoy yo, pero todo lo demás se encuentra indefinido, impreciso.

_«Dos»_ rememoro el lugar: Procurando no centrarme demasiado, sólo lo justo, lo necesario. Un hotel, el mismo en el que estuvimos hospedados, el mismo desde el que contemplé la playa en la que acabábamos de estar.

_«Tres»_ ubico el momento exacto: ¿Antes de viajar a Marabá…? No, fue bastante antes. Pero poco antes de que nos entrevistáramos con el padre de María y poco después de conseguir habitación del hotel… Pero, ¿realmente estuvimos hospedados en ese hotel? No, no fue así. Ahí está el fallo, nunca llegamos a hospedarnos en ese hotel, buscamos la tumba de la madre de María Santos y ahí encontramos a Amaro agazapado detrás de una sepultura.

_«Cuatro»_ intento buscar algún recuerdo con el que conectarlo, pero parece que no tiene sentido. No hay un antes ni un después de ese recuerdo del hotel. Como si fuera un sueño muy vívido, parece real, pero no lo es… ¿Entonces por qué tengo esa molesta sensación de que algo no encaja? El recuerdo del cementerio y de Amaro ocupa su lugar gradualmente.

_«y Cinco»_ por puro reflejo, al ver que no es real, el recuerdo se desvanece. Como tantos otros anteriormente, ese dónde, cuándo y qué desaparecen de mi mente, aliviándome. Y abro los ojos lentamente, observando a mi compañero que me sostenía de los hombros con firmeza.

—Ya está todo bien —le aseguré con una amplia sonrisa plantada en mi rostro. Bilger no parecía muy convencido y me observaba con reserva. Unos instantes después reparé en la minúscula blusa empapada que tenía entre manos y que apenas me tapaba, mientras Bilger me mantenía aferrada de los hombros. Mi compañero me soltó inmediatamente y se volvió a girar de espaldas a mí, en cuanto empecé a mirarle completamente sonrojada. Deseando que me tragara la tierra en aquel mismo instante. Después de unos minutos de incómodo silencio abochornado, rompí finalmente el hielo. —¿Por qué encubres a Bishop? —mi compañero dejó momentáneamente de secarse.

—No sé de qué… —en su voz había un mínimo signo de ansiedad, tiró a un lado la toalla.

—No soy tan novata como piensas —repuse sin forzar el tono. Tenía cierta ventaja sobre el resto de principiantes. Me había criado desde pequeña oyendo historias y toda clase de cosas de La Compañía, conociendo en persona a varios de los Fundadores y conviviendo con mis padres, ambos los cuales habían trabajado en los entresijos más oscuros de sus actividades—. Sé lo que significa una "Operación Negra", Bilger —reclamé con aspereza, mirándole brevemente por encima del hombro. Una Operación Negra era algo parecido al Ratoncito Pérez o a Papá Noel en la jerga de La Compañía. Todo el mundo sabía en verdad lo que es, pero nadie lo comentaba en voz alta, ni por supuesto admitían haber llevado a cabo una.

Básicamente, una Operación Negra era cuando un mandamás de La Compañía, tal vez un miembro directivo de alto nivel o incluso un Fundador, daba instrucciones directas para realizar una misión a un agente sin utilizar los medios habituales.

Sin informes, ni transcripciones, ni órdenes oficiales.

—Molly lleva teniendo pesadillas desde hace unos meses y… —comentó confidencialmente Bilger—… ambos pensamos que Sanjog Iyer podía ayudarnos a encontrar respuestas acerca de quién le está metiendo esas pesadillas en sus sueños —explicó con aspereza en su voz.

—Y Bishop te ordenó que le llevaras a la central, ¿cierto? —articulé con ironía poniendo los ojos en blanco, mientras seguía secándome con presteza—. ¿Y si Sanjog Iyer se negaba a ir con nosotros? —me había ganado el derecho a hacerle preguntas después del embrollo en el que me había metido. Pero el largo y profundo silencio de mi compañero hizo que me temblaran las piernas antes de girarme para acusarle con la mirada. Casi no podía creerme lo que me estaba temiendo—. ¡¿Íbamos a secuestrarle a la fuerza?! ¡¿ESE ERA EL PLAN?! ¿Ahora raptamos niños pequeños? —le increpé con excesivo desprecio y asqueada de mí misma por formar parte.

—Créeme, Chobham —se lamentó mi compañero—. Todo lo que he hecho lo he realizado con la mejor intención…

_«¡Esto nunca me lo habría esperado de ti, Bilger!»_ Bishop ya me había advertido acerca de cosas que pondrían a prueba mis límites. No me lo había tomado en broma y había aceptado imperturbable que haría lo que estuviera en mis manos para sobrevivir. Para formar parte de La Compañía. Pero acababa de darme de frente con un muro que no me esperaba.

—¿Y después de que Sanjog ayudara a Molly? —no sabía qué clase de morboso impulso me incitaba a reunir fuerzas para terminar la pregunta. Mas si cabe cuando me estaba intuyendo la verdad—. ¿Qué es lo que le iba suceder a él? —Bilger se giró taciturno y alzó la mirada antes de apartarla bruscamente. Su mirada había confirmado mis peores temores sobre Bishop. El pequeño Iyer sólo sería una molesta pieza que eliminar del tablero de juego una vez se arreglara el problema de Molly.

—No le iba a pasar nada malo. No, al menos conmigo —exclamó mi compañero abruptamente—. Bishop sabe bien que la única manera de convencer a alguien como Sanjog es enviar a un agente que quiera ayudarle. Ayudarle sinceramente —aclaró mi compañero con el tono de voz arrepentido.

—¿Así que aceptaste la misión para ponerle a salvo tu mismo? —concluí al darme cuenta de que habíamos podido llegar hasta él sin problemas. Bilger afirmó con tirantez volviéndose otra vez para secarse. Yo ya conocía aquella faceta de mi mentor. Sí, era capaz de arriesgarse para salvar la vida a Molly y acabar con un cabrón de primera como Henry Strauss, pero él no se veía capaz de cambiar la vida de un niño inocente por la de otro igual.

—Creo que estos son de tu talla —exclamó con la voz tomada Bilger. Pasándome a tientas un pantalón de chándal y una sudadera con capucha, junto a más ropa amontonada y arrugada, cuando me terminé de secar. Él ya se había terminado de vestir con una camisa tejana a cuadros y unos vaqueros anchos y comenzó a rebuscar en el entarimado. En el mismo lugar donde habíamos dejado la pistola y el resto de cosas—. En situaciones desesperadas —dijo en voz queda como para sí mismo cuando extrajo la semiautomática, mostrándomela mientras terminaba de ajustarme el amplio pantalón de chándal con la cinchas.

—¿Piensas que nos enfrentemos a todos esos clones, armados sólo con eso? —pregunté sin mucha confianza, mi compañero negó presuroso con la cabeza, revisando la munición y el estado del arma.

—No, esto es para protegernos —respondió Bilger con tranquilidad, entretanto seguía trasteando en el hueco.

—¿De quién? —pregunté mirándole con el ceño fruncido y cruzándome de brazos.

—De la persona a la que vamos a pedir ayuda —añadió sacando y contando unas pocas monedas sueltas del fondo.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 10:07 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

Sentados ambos en el parque cercado de setos, rodeados a su vez de padres con sus pequeños vástagos pululando por los alrededores. La primera impresión que provocábamos es que estábamos totalmente fuera de lugar, en aquel banquillo debajo de ese apagado cielo cubierto de nubes. No se me había ocurrido otro sitio más cercano en el que reunirnos.

Malditas prisas.

De todas maneras aquel enclave seguramente era de su agrado, rodeado de gente y a plena luz del día, en vez de un oscuro callejón en el que temiera alguna clase de encerrona. Sí, seguramente le encantaba la ironía de la situación.

_«Los sueños son algo increíble»_ recapacitaba mientras tamborileaba impaciente los dedos en torno a mi rodilla y mi compañera, inquieta, miraba alrededor examinando cada rincón del parque infantil. Pasado, presente y futuro al parecer se mezclaban en el mundo de los sueños. Sanjog había exclamado segundos antes de que Connor irrumpiera en la habitación: "Esto ya lo ha soñado alguien". Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa, que alguien capaz de ver el futuro había predicho nuestro encuentro en algún momento. No podía llegar a pensar siquiera el cuando, tal vez una semana antes o una década.

Pero era indudable que Sanjog Iyer tenía vía libre para acceder a todos esos sueños, ya fueran de traidores, héroes, políticos, conspiradores, profetas o asesinos. Un poder incalculable para cualquiera que quisiera desentrañar un secreto olvidado por todos. Por todos menos por los sueños. Sí. Tal vez la pesadilla de mi primera compañera, de Eve Willis, estuviera en estos precisos momentos siendo soñada por alguien. Tal vez estaba siendo recreada una vez más por la siguiente Pandora…

—Esto me da mala espina, Bilger —dijo una agorera y acertada Chobham, tal y como si acabara de leerme el pensamiento. Aquello hizo que algún arrinconado interruptor de mi cerebro se pusiera en marcha y recordara un detalle significativo de la persona a la que íbamos pedir ayuda.

—Lo más probable es que no venga a la cita —opiné en voz alta. No tenía ni idea de si había dado resultado la llamada. El teléfono al que había marcado podría ser erróneo, o lo habría cogido la persona equivocada. Sea como fuere al descolgar el auricular sólo logré captar un silencio sobrecogedor al otro lado del cable y solté deprisa y corriendo el lugar y la hora de la cita sin esperar a una contestación—. Esto, Chobham. ¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué acerca de evitar que te leyeran la mente? —mi compañera fue abriendo más y más los ojos a medida que terminaba la pregunta.

—¿Un… un telépata? —tartamudeó brevemente Chobham, parpadeando confusa—. Necesitamos ayuda, no que nos lea la mente un entrometido telépata.

—Tenlo por seguro, puede hacer más cosas que leer la mente —comenté intentando suavizarlo con una vaga sonrisa. Pero una voz a nuestras espaldas hizo que una descarga de adrenalina cruzara todo mi cuerpo y que mi compañera girara bruscamente el rostro.

—¿Qué le dijo una marioneta a otra marioneta? —exclamó en portugués un hombre de unos treinta años con un cigarrillo arrugado consumido casi hasta la boquilla, examiné brevemente su indumentaria y su singular actitud pero volvió a repetir la pregunta una vez más—. ¿Qué le dijo una marioneta a otra marioneta? —su voz denotaba nerviosismo al tirar la colilla y aplastarla con la suela de los zapatos.

Entonces me acordé de dónde me sonaba aquella charada de frase, la había escuchado en la última reunión del consejo directivo de La Compañía al que había acudido…

—Eehh… —dudé un poco al incorporarme del banquillo, e intentando recordar cómo se respondería en portugués—. Oye, Tronco, creo que tienes la cabeza llena de serrín —mi compañera se levantó para plantarle cara al recién llegado, ahora que acababa de presentarse.

—Siento el chiste ridículo, no tiene ni pizca de gracia. Pero tenía que asegurarme de que era usted en realidad —exclamó limpiándose rápidamente la mano sucia sobre la chaqueta para saludarnos al tiempo que se rascaba el cogote ordinariamente con la otra. —Es extraño volverle a ver, cara a cara, agente Bilger —añadió en un inglés muy poco refinado. Chobham enarcó una ceja despectivamente y soltó un leve silbido al verle que soltaba un asqueroso escupitajo al suelo.

—También a mi me lo parece —empecé a sentir una opresión creciente en el cráneo como si acabara de salir de un lugar donde hubiera demasiado ruido—. Cuando haya dejado de intentar sondearnos, quizá quiera hablar —pronuncié en inglés pacientemente, en cambio Chobham no acusó los efectos. Aunque su expresión se volvió más severa, a la vez que se colocaba detrás de mí discretamente como si mi mero resguardo pudiera disuadir el poder de su mente.

—Sólo era por costumbre. No se lo tomen a mal, agentes —dijo en portugués cuando la presión se desvaneció de mi mente—. Han venido solos, eso ha sido muy osado por su parte. Ummm… —se quedó pensativamente a mitad del gesto de encenderse otro pitillo de tabaco negro, contemplando a Chobham—. Ella se teletransporta y usted ha traído un calibre 0,45 con silenciador que lleva a su espalda, bajo los pantalones. Mala combinación, se mire como se mire —enumeró en inglés y cabeceó negativamente echándose el cigarrillo a los labios—. También he captado otras imágenes, un poco confusas en verdad, mezcladas con incoherencias. A su compañera le pasa algo raro en la cabeza, mucho ruido blanco y recuerdos fluctuando constantemente —dijo en portugués volviendo de nuevo la atención sobre mi.

—¿Y de mí? ¿Ha captado algo? —le reté mirándole fijamente.

—Sabe muy bien que no —torció el gesto en una mueca desdeñosa—. Ni un sólo pensamiento y ni una emoción.

_«Entrenamiento anti-telepatas, ¿recuerda?»_ pensé a sabiendas de que me oiría. Vaciar la mente y templar los ánimos eran las dos máximas para enfrentarse a alguien que podía volver los pensamientos en contra tuya.

—No sé qué pensará, pero ya no formo parte de La Compañía, agente Bilger —repuso dando una profunda calada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué ha venido? —pregunté maliciosamente, se cruzó nerviosamente de brazos y me dirigió una mirada bastante malintencionada.

—Las personas que conocen mi número de teléfono y dónde vivo, se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano —exclamó irritadamente, con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro—. Quiero saber quién demonios dentro de La Compañía le ha dicho cómo localizarme para tener unas cuantas palabras a solas.

_«Tan sólo necesito un poco de su ayuda, por favor»_ tenía que tener especial cuidado en el modo en el que le "hablaba". Un pensamiento un poco desconsiderado, sólo una pizca casi nimia, y acabaríamos Chobham y yo muertos en alguna cala de Brasil con nuestros cadáveres pudriéndose al sol.

—Si intenta sacarme esa información a la fuerza, puede que nunca sepa dónde la obtuve —dije en portugués, esperando que su sentido común le llevara a no considerarnos una amenaza seria. Una repentina punzada en mi mente me arremetió con fuerza y un pensamiento me vino involuntariamente a la memoria.

—¡Ah! ¡Ya veo! Bishop. —articuló con sorna y una sonrisa cínica se esbozó en sus labios. La imagen de Bishop y yo preparando los detalles de la misión en la India ya estaban fluyendo a su mente—. ¡Maldito cerdo cuatrojos manipulador! —imprecó con desprecio, aunque no era quien me había dado su número de teléfono, lo sabía. Y también sabía que había perdido su oportunidad, no me volvería a pillar con la guardia baja—. Están en medio de un buen marrón, agentes. "Bobby" Bishop a menudo manda asesinar a los agentes que fallan en sus Operaciones Negras. Lo siento por ustedes.

—¡No tiene porque ser tan…! —Chobham había prorrumpido groseramente en la discusión, con uno de sus inesperados arranques.

—Cierra la boca cuando estén hablando los mayores, jovencita —le avisó quitando un poco de ceniza al pitillo, mi compañera parecía bastante impresionada al percibir su poder irrumpiendo en su mente—. La próxima vez que quieras insultarme no me andaré con vulgares palabras y te _enviaré_ directamente a algún lugar bien lejos —Chobham cerró los labios y apretó la mandíbula enfurecida, pero al menos había logrado que nuestro visitante creyera que mandaba en aquella conversación.

—Necesitamos armas, fusiles de asalto y pistolas, granadas de humo o aturdidoras. Equipo antidisturbios en general y si es posible un par de chalecos antibalas de los buenos —expuse firmemente, viendo que se rascaba detrás de la oreja sin ningún disimulo.

—¿Es que me ha visto cara de supermercado, agente Bilger? —preguntó encogiéndose de hombros con los brazos extendidos de manera burlona.

—Sé que puede conseguir todo eso y más, sin apenas esfuerzo —comenté sin poner especial énfasis en la urgencia de todo aquello. No debía de desvelarle en ningún momento de que su ayuda era nuestra única baza. Si cometía ese error, ya podía decir adiós a cualquier cooperación por su parte. Sostuvimos la mirada retadoramente unos momentos, mientras empezaba a replanteárselo seriamente.

—¿Para qué quieren tantas armas? ¿Van a montar una especie de gue…? —inquirió en inglés con una expresión evaluadora. Antes de que pudiera finalizar la frase su mirada se posó en Chobham brevemente—. ¿Koniev? ¿Piensan enfrentarse contra Michajl Koniev? ¿Ustedes dos solos? —preguntó en portugués presa de la sorpresa al captar los pensamientos de mi compañera—. Retiro lo de que sean unos tipos osados. ¡Es evidente que están como una cabra! —desvió la mirada repentinamente hacia Chobham y negando repetidamente con el dedo dijo—. No, no, no. Mantén esa boquita bien cerrada.

_«¿Hacemos un trato?»_ pensé a medias amenazadoramente, a medias impaciente.

—Mi recuerdo de su número de teléfono a cambio de las armas —le propuse.

_«Hay algo que me está ocultando, agente Bilger, ¿verdad?»_ ese pensamiento, que no era mío, se filtró en mi mente con la fuerza de un río crecido a punto de desbordarse.

—¡Vaya, vaya! —el rostro bronceado por el sol se perfiló en una sonrisa al volverse otra vez hacia mi compañera, antes de decir una única palabra muy comprometedora—. Pandora.

_«¡Oh, mierda!»_ me lamenté resignadamente, dirigiéndole una furibunda mirada a mi compañera.

—Chobham, por lo que más quieras, deja de pensar de una vez —musité entre dientes, mientras nuestra contraparte sonreía de oreja a oreja.

—Lo siento —murmuró mi compañera tan bajito que apenas fue un susurro.

—Acepto el trato, les daré lo que quieren —afirmó enérgicamente tirando la colilla encendida bien lejos con un brusco gesto de la mano.

—Necesitaremos todo eso… —comenté tras reponerme de aquel inesperado resultado.

—…antes de un hora. Lo sé —finalizó la frase dándonos la espalda y alejándose descaradamente a paso lento para salir del parque.

_«Esperen tranquilamente sentados. Volveré más tarde»_ nos ordenó directamente al cerebro, haciendo que asentásemos el trasero en el banquillo sin apenas darnos cuenta. Nos cruzamos, Chobham y yo, una mirada resignada al ver que seguíamos con vida.

—Ha salido mejor de lo esperado —comentó ella minutos después con la voz ronca, todavía turbada por habérsele escapado varios pensamientos inoportunos.

_«Sí, DEMASIADO bien»_ recapacité un poco sorprendido por el giro en la conversación. Robert Bishop había sido el principal causante de que abandonara La Compañía. La rivalidad que siempre habían mantenido era bien conocida por todos los Fundadores. Así que, el hecho de que aceptara colaborar con nosotros después de enterarse que estábamos recibiendo órdenes suyas, no me entraba en la cabeza para nada.

Palpé el frío acero de mi pistola con aprensión esta vez, sin atreverme siquiera a sacarla de la funda. Normalmente solía confiar en mis facultades para enfrentarme a los "especiales", y un telépata no dejaba de ser un ser humano más. Por muy grande que fuera su poder, una bala es una bala. Pero no podía evitar pensar que un arma de fuego de poco podía valer realmente contra alguien capaz de obligarme a usarla contra mi compañera.

Tan sólo debía de valerse del asesino que habitaba en mí.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 11:00 Horas; Belem, Provincia de Pará, Brasil_**

—Tal vez sea una encerrona, Chobham —exclamó Bilger con su acostumbrado talante negativo, cuando las campanadas de una iglesia cercana repicaron en aquella mañana nublada de Brasil. Había transcurrido casi por completo el plazo que le habíamos dado al telépata y las dudas de mi compañero no hacían más que acrecentarse. Yo no pensaba que pudiera tratarse de una mala treta.

El telépata había penetrado en mi mente tan fácilmente como un cuchillo en la mantequilla y me había sacado a relucir las imágenes de los cuadros que auguraban mi muerte. Pero, por alguna razón que no lograba entender, había experimentado una sensación de cálida compasión y espontánea esperanza que emanaba de su mente. No la sensación de fría hostilidad manipuladora de sus palabras.

Una pelota de goma fue rodando hasta nuestros pies, después de que un grupo de niños que estaban jugando dieran un mal chute. La recogí y se la ofrecí gentilmente al chaval que se acercaba. Pero éste apenas tomó entre sus manos la pelota empezó a hablarle a mi compañero de una manera vivaracha en portugués.

Capté al final de su cháchara que le llamaba "agente Bilger" y de nuevo percibí aquellas magnánimas emociones que me habían invadido con anterioridad, pero no sabía de dónde manaban esta vez. Bilger se levantó inmediatamente, cuando el muchacho terminó su plática y me guiñaba un ojo de manera divertida antes de volver con los demás chicos que jugaban despreocupadamente en el parque.

—Tenemos que ir al muelle, dice que nos estará esperando allí —dijo sin más, poniéndose en movimiento.

—¿Ha enviado a ese chico a decírnoslo? —le pregunté a Bilger un poco confusa.

—Más o menos —contestó, carente de ambages, mi compañero. Anduvimos un rato por las avenidas hasta que, un poco antes de llegar a los muelles, un mendigo nos hizo señales para que nos acercáramos. Llevaba puesta una andrajosa gabardina que hacía la función de abrigo e improvisada colcha para dormir al raso junto a los cartones. Pues las mangas se habían deshecho tiempo atrás y lucía varios agujeros. Sin decir ni una palabra indicó hacia el norte del paseo marítimo y asintió firmemente con el rostro—. Vamos, apresúrate, es por ahí —exclamó mi compañero poco después de depositar unas monedas en el platillo del mendigo, cuando dejó de señalar y le tendió la mano en señal de limosna.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? —pregunté rezagándome unos segundos al contemplar como el mendigo daba un extraño respingo de sorpresa al verme frente suyo.

—Vale, no he sido del todo sincero contigo —dijo mi compañero apresurando el paso y yo tuve que ponerme rápidamente a su altura—. Nunca solía presentarse de esta manera, con más de uno —le miré enarcando una ceja particularmente inquisitiva y elocuente—. La persona a la que he llamado no es un vulgar telépata del tres al cuarto, Chobham. Su especialidad como Fundadora era la manipulación, la proyección de conciencias y la sugestión hipnótica. Es difícil explicarlo en pocas palabras, pero ella estaba dentro de ese mendigo, así como en el chico del parque y en el cerdo repugnante que se ha presentado a la cita.

—¿Una Fundadora? —me había frenado de sopetón al escucharle. No sólo me había impresionado descubrir el verdadero alcance del poder de nuestro misterioso colaborador, sino también su género y su antiguo escalafón en La Compañía.

—Ex-Fundadora —puntualizó Bilger, agarrándome suavemente del hombro para que reaccionara—. Por si no lo sabías, los telépatas más excepcionales del mundo, son mujeres. Y ella es una de las mejores de todas.

_«¡Con razón pudo haber abandonado La Compañía!»_ nadie en su sano juicio le cerraría la puerta de salida. Los Fundadores eran los más poderosos, ya fueran por sus conocimientos, por sus "dones" o por su experiencia. Eran respetados y temidos por igual en toda la organización. Había escuchado historias desde que era pequeña, sin que mis padres se enteraran, acerca de la Fundación. De cómo decidieron unirse todos ellos para salvar el mundo de un gran mal, que combatieron y derrotaron. Y por lo que tenía entendido el número de Fundadores había decrecido considerablemente en el transcurso de los últimos treinta años.

—Así que controla a la gente a distancia —exclamé mientras nos adentrábamos en los muelles y dejábamos la seguridad del concurrido paseo marítimo.

—Dicho de un modo vulgar, sí —Bilger hizo una pausa y miró en derredor el inmenso emplazamiento desierto en el que nos encontrábamos—. No puede obligar a nadie a hacer algo que jamás haría de plena voluntad. Pero, aparte de ese límite, puede aprovecharse de lo peor de cada persona. Consigue que la gente obedezca sin cuestionarse siquiera lo que están haciendo, como si creyeran que fueran ideas o pensamientos que surgieran de si mismos. O también puede obligar a las personas a enfrentarse a la conciencia de sus actos y…

—Ummm, agente Bilger, va a lograr que me ruborice —irrumpió una voz femenina con un suave ronroneo seductor, acompañada del sonido de unos diminutos tacones de las sandalias de playa. Habría jurado que un segundo antes no había nadie en el corredor por el cual se aparecía—. ¿Qué le parece? Me sienta como un traje hecho a medida, ¿a que sí? —preguntó en un inglés del que capté un característico acento californiano, mientras ella daba una grácil vuelta sobre si misma para mostrarnos su físico.

El "envoltorio" que había tomado prestado únicamente podía describirse como abrumadoramente perturbador. Largas piernas, esbeltas y firmes, de nadadora que terminaban en unos marcados shorts vaqueros y una fina blusa blanca anudada por encima del abdomen, que dejaba entrever los tirantes del bikini de playa, sobre la que caían una espesa cabellera de intenso y artificial color pelirrojo. Por si eso fuera poco espectacular, sus ojos verdes resaltaban más sobre la piel tenuemente bronceada. Y la brillante sonrisa con que nos brindó segundos después, dejó ligeramente absorto a mi compañero.

Carraspeé discretamente un par de veces, con una amarga pizca de envidia en la garganta, cuando las pupilas de Bilger se dilataron involuntariamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la curvilínea figura. Y mi compañero recuperó el control de los músculos de su mandíbula.

—Recuerdo muy bien su predilección por las pelirrojas —comentó respetuoso mi compañero, reponiéndose del encontronazo. La Ex-Fundadora ensanchó su nacarada sonrisa todavía más y le guiñó un ojo descaradamente.

—Seguidme, por favor. He encontrado un verdadero filón para ustedes —nos llamó con un juguetón gesto de su delicada mano, mientras caminaba contoneando las caderas delante nuestro. Me costaba encontrar algo reconocible en su conducta, aparte del hecho de que nos conociera. El niño se había comportado de manera infantil, el mendigo casi nos había ignorado por completo y el primer anfitrión había mostrado un carácter notoriamente grosero. Simplemente, parecía que la personalidad del individuo que utilizaba de intermediario permanecía manifiesta.

Y ahora, para suplicio de mi compañero, era evidente que la marioneta que estaba empleando le miraba de reojo comiéndole literalmente con los ojos. La Ex-Fundadora se detuvo delante de un contenedor y agachándose con coquetería se acercó al candado que lo cerraba.

—Aquí es, agentes. Espero recordar bien cuál era la combinación —musitó con un deje de reproche para si misma, cuando empezó a manipular la gruesa cadena.

_«¿Una telépata con mala memoria?»_ me pregunté dejando apoyar mi peso en el contenedor contiguo.

—La edad no perdona a nadie —comentó en murmullos respondiéndome a muda pregunta. Aunque la observación parecía completamente fuera de lugar, escuchada en los labios de una mujer que apenas tendría seis años más que yo. Con un pequeño chasquido abrió ambas puertas del habitáculo internándose seguidamente de lleno en la oscuridad—. Como dijo no-sé-quién hace mucho: Hágase la luz. —exclamó divertida la Ex-Fundadora cuando se prendieron las luces de dos tubos fluorescentes que estaban situadas en el techo.

—¡La leche que me…! —exhorté tapándome la boca cuando vi el interior. Mi veterano compañero había acertado de lleno al confiar en las facultades de la telépata. Bajo la fría luz que proporcionaban varias baterías de coche apiladas se encontraba todo un arsenal de armas, junto a varios bultos tendidos sobre cajas de madera.

—Tenéis pistolas de varios calibres, fusiles de asalto, ametralladoras, munición como para parar un tren, granadas y demás cosas que hacen _boom_. Nunca me ha gustado usarlas, prefiero mis propias armas —dijo ella con voz monótona, cruzándose de brazos sobre su destapada cintura. Bilger se acercó a uno de los bultos y extrajo otro similar de una mochila, revelando que era un paquete embalado de droga. Le pidió explicaciones con la mirada meneando el ladrillo plastificado—. Este refugio es el almacén privado de un narcotraficante de heroína, aunque últimamente estaba… "diversificando" el negocio y se dedicaba al contrabando de armas calientes.

_«Adaptarse o morir»_ pensé entrando en el minúsculo recinto y examinando de cerca toda la mercancía. La Ex-Fundadora asintió al comentario tal y como si lo hubiera exclamado en voz alta.

—¿Y no crees que echará en falta las armas que nos llevemos? —inquirió Bilger comprobando raudamente el estado de un fusil AK-47 y dándose por satisfecho.

—No, hace media hora su socio, y antiguo amigo, le voló la tapa de los sesos cuando se enteró que se acostaba con su mujer —dijo con toda naturalidad y una franqueza que nos dejó rezagados unos instantes—. Es una lástima que su socio no sepa dónde se encuentra esta droga, sus compradores se pondrán muy furiosos cuando acudan a la cita que tienen el próximo viernes… ¡Oh, sí! Muy furiosos —añadió con un tonillo juguetón y desvergonzado. Mi compañero soltó una carcajada antes de volver a hablar con mejor humor del que nunca le había visto.

—La vieja Némesis repartiendo Justicia como siempre —sonrió soltando el arma con cuidado y mirándola abiertamente al rostro—. Veo que sigues en "activo", después de tantos años.

—La jubilación es muy aburrida —exhaló un fingido suspiro de tedio.

_«Demasiado tiempo libre»_ me vino de su mente, segundos después. Aunque Bilger también dio signos de haber recibido el mismo mensaje.

—Todo esto nos vendrá perfectamente, gracias —comentó mi compañero sacando algunos fardos de estupefacientes de la mochila—. Aunque me estoy preguntando, ¿por qué ha aceptado tan fácilmente ayudarnos? ¿Cuáles son sus verdaderos motivos? —Bilger se había plantado cara a cara, frente a ella.

—No creo que ayudaros a enfrentaros a Koniev sea un gesto muy altruista, ¿cierto? —se miró con vanidad las uñas y arrugó el ceño compungida cuando se fijó en una uña rota—. Lo que planeáis hacer es un suicidio, aunque saquéis con vida al chico de las garras del clonador, el problema más grave es el resto de tipos que van tras el sonámbulo —se giró confiadamente para mirarme a los ojos.

—¿De qué otros está hablando? —pregunté curiosa observando cómo mi compañero se había puesto en guardia.

—Sólo digo lo que se rumorea entre los telépatas —exclamó con vaguedad, como si apenas le afectara. Pero Bilger tenía la expresión tensa y concentrada.

—¿Cuáles son esos rumores? —preguntó mi compañero con voz estrangulada. La Ex-Fundadora se tomó su tiempo antes de contestarle.

—Ese chico está pagando las consecuencias de no haber controlado su "don" —afirmó ella con ardor—. Ha entrado en tantos sueños, ha intentado ayudar a tantas personas. Que sin poder evitarlo ha tropezado con quien no debía.

_«¿William Martin?»_ la Ex-Fundadora cabeceó afirmativamente al oírme ese indiscreto pensamiento.

—No sé cómo se llama realmente, pero sin lugar a dudas esa persona va detrás del Proyecto Pandora —comentó ella con impaciencia—. Los Fundadores, todos nosotros, juramos guardar el secreto de Pandora. Yo misma me encargué de que nadie más supiera la verdad acerca de ella. Así que la única explicación que se me ocurre es que vuestro enemigo debió de conocer a su antecesor y que algún sueño que le envió el chaval le ha revelado la aparición de otra más.

—¿Piensas que hubo alguna manifestación anterior a Pandora? —preguntó Bilger con una exhalación entrecortada.

—Antes de que usted la descubriera, agente Bilger, le habría dicho que no. Había oído historias antiguas, pero nunca lo habría creído posible. En cambio, hoy en día todo parece posible —exclamó de una manera maliciosa, casi en un susurro silbante. A su vez, mi compañero bajó la vista al suelo, como avergonzado—. Nos habría sido casi imposible localizarla sin su ayuda, la hubiéramos ignorado completamente. Un poder sin igual, completamente desapercibido a plena vista. Creo… creo que de alguna manera nos estaba vedada para _nosotros_, oculta a pesar de todos nuestros poderes. Sólo uno de los _vuestros_ podía llegar a comprender las señales para encontrarla —le señaló con el dedo índice endureciendo el tono mientras hablaba.

—Uno de los míos —musitó Bilger, antes de alzar el rostro con firmeza.

—Sí, supongo que está en vuestro instinto anhelar el poder —dio la impresión de que se había perdido en sus cavilaciones durante unos segundos—. No se culpe por lo que ocurrió, agente Bilger. Arthur Petrelli tenía toda la razón, intentamos jugar a ser dioses al usar a Pandora de esa manera. Y ahora la misma historia de hace treinta años se está repitiendo. Otro Apocalipsis se aproxima…

—¿El Fin del Mundo? —intervine abruptamente, la telépata alzó una ceja en una expresión curiosa y a continuación Bilger y ella intercambiaron una significativa mirada.

—Novata —explicó sobriamente mi compañero, ante lo cual la Ex-Fundadora se encogió de hombros con resignación.

_«¡¿Pero de qué vais?!»_ me sulfuré repentinamente por el comentario.

—Apocalipsis significa Revelación, jovencita, no Destrucción —terció la telépata sencillamente—. Hace treinta años un grupo de personas, normales y especiales, salvamos el mundo. Pero no de un gran mal, sino de nosotros mismos. Estábamos enfrascados en una lucha sin cuartel, sin bandos, ni lealtades. Un enfrentamiento que nos habría llevado a descubrirnos ante el mundo —una serie de flashes se sucedieron en mi conciencia, recuerdos proyectados desde su mente que se aceleraban en velocidad y que apenas podía captar nítidamente. Vi a Kaito Nakamura a punto de rebanarle el cuello a un joven un Robert Bishop con cabello; a Daniel Linderman y a Arthur Petrelli en medio de una sangrienta guerra en una jungla desconocida; a Ángela Petrelli apuntando con un revolver a un Charles Deveaux que estaba en pie sin bastón y seguidamente una progresión velocísima de imágenes, asesinatos, gritos y demás horrores, que me obligaron a cerrar los párpados para no desmayarme—. Pero uno de nosotros vio que podíamos cambiar el mundo si nos uníamos en una meta común. Así que hicimos un acuerdo, una tregua, bien mirado de otra manera —tan sólo había transcurrido un pestañeo, pero me encontraba como si acabara de correr una maratón, con el corazón a tope de pulsaciones—. El mundo siguió sin conocer la existencia de la gente con poderes, cambiamos el futuro que debía de haber sido. Y nos comprometimos a mantener ese juramento.

—Como has escuchado, Chobham, el comienzo de La Compañía no tiene mucho de honorable —observó mi compañero alternando la miraba entre nosotras dos.

—Lo cual me recuerda que uno de mis antiguos socios me ha vendido —expresó la Ex-Fundadora agudamente.

_«Es lo que ocurre al mezclar las manzanas buenas con las malas, todas se echan a perder»_ comentó telepáticamente mientras se acercaba a mi compañero. Pero él retrocedió un paso prudentemente.

—Tenemos un trato, agente Bilger, ¿o no? —en su voz no había ningún signo de informalidad ni desparpajo, era bastante más seco. Durante unos segundos estuvo escudriñando el rostro de mi compañero como si viera a través del cráneo, hasta que reaccionó—. Cree que también pienso apoderarme de Pandora —parecía sinceramente ofendida.

—Fue usted quien dijo que llegaría el día en el que el mundo conocería la existencia de la gente con poderes. Sólo me limito a repetir sus palabras —se defendió Bilger ante el rostro enardecido de la telépata.

—Sí, así es. Pero eso será cuando el mundo esté preparado para ese cambio. Ni antes, ni después. Hace treinta años no era el momento, el mundo estaba dividido en dos, nos habrían usado como animales para su absurda guerra fría. Nos habrían explotado, amaestrado, investigado y sacrificado sin la menor duda —respondió ella con una firmeza férrea en sus palabras—. Cuando abandoné La Compañía, dejé atrás esa red de mentiras y ansias de poder, que usted teme. La abandoné porque nos convertimos en lo quisimos evitar. No, no quiero encontrar a Pandora, ni siquiera para destruirla. Y se lo aseguro, no pienso interferir en los planes de Linderman y Petrelli para Nueva York… Sí, sé lo de Nueva York, agente Bilger. Y ahora, déjeme coger ese recuerdo de una vez para que me marche —se acercó con la mano extendida, los dedos índice, pulgar y corazón tendidos hacia su frente. Mi compañero dio la impresión de que iba a forcejear durante un segundo, pero después se dejó palpar cerrando los ojos—. No se resista, o será peor —le advirtió cuando Bilger apretó el entrecejo en una expresión de concentración, para momentos después soltarle de su agarre—. Vale, ha sido Ángela Petrelli, no me lo esperaba de ella —exclamó francamente sorprendida.

_«¡El mayor temor de tu compañero es que le traiciones!»_ aquella advertencia se escuchó en mi mente con la intensidad de un alarido de auxilio, la telépata ni se molestó en mirarme para ver mi expresión de alarma. _«Os estáis ocultando el uno al otro muchas cosas. Cosas peligrosas»_

Bilger dijo algo con una voz tan sofocada que pareció que se asfixiaba, tras recuperarse de la intrusión mental, repitió lo que había dicho.

—Aun no me ha contestado la pregunta —dio una bocanada y centró la vista en mí durante un momento—. ¿Por qué nos ayuda? Después de todo lo que le hizo Bishop… —la Ex-Fundadora le silenció poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

—Llevo más de cincuenta años leyendo la mente a la gente. ¿Y sabe a qué conclusión he llegado después de tanto tiempo? —dejó la pregunta en el aire sostenida por la respiración contenida de los tres. Mientras ella disimuladamente rozaba la mejilla de mi compañero, tanteando juguetonamente con los dedos el cuello. Bilger y yo no teníamos ni la más remota idea de lo que diría, pero la tensión en el ambiente era casi palpable—. No son los pensamientos los que definen a las personas, sino sus actos. Usted _tenía_ mi teléfono y mi dirección, una baza que cualquier otro habría empleado como último recurso para salvar su propio pellejo. Pero, en vez de ello, están a punto de meterse en medio de un campo de batalla para salvar a un crío que no se merece ser salvado.

—Necesitamos al chico para encontrar a Pan… —comenzó a decir mi compañero, pero fue interrumpido cuando la telépata le aferró del cuello con la otra mano y se acercó un paso.

—No, no, no, no —exclamó rápida y cadenciosamente, acercando muy próximo su rostro al de mi compañero. Casi a punto de que sus labios se rozaran con los de él. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz era pura voluptuosidad—. No me mienta, por favor. Ya sabe que mentir a un telépata como yo es inútil, una pérdida absoluta de tiempo —ronroneó, mientras las yemas de sus dedos estaban describiendo pequeños círculos en torno a la sensible piel de su cuello.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ella ya había retrocedido un paso, pero mi compañero se había quedado mirando fijamente sus ojos, embelesado, como un pez atrapado en un anzuelo.

_«¡Hombres!»_ me bufé al verle de esa compostura.

Ella soltó una breve carcajada.

—No necesita a Sanjog Iyer para encontrarla. No, quiere salvarle porque se cree responsable de lo que le ha ocurrido. Es muy noble por su parte —susurró con dulzura y arrogancia la telépata—. Noble y estúpido. Pero me ha recordado cuando comencé en La Compañía, entonces sí queríamos hacer las cosas bien —tras decir esas palabras percibí un zumbido y la sensación de que aquel contenedor encogía de tamaño claustrofóbicamente y de pronto ya no estaba al lado de la salida.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —me di la vuelta para contemplar a mi compañero. Bilger también estaba un poco desconcertado y miró alrededor con ofuscación y a continuación a su muñeca en busca de su rolex, que había dejado en la India. Chasqueó la lengua disconformemente. Habíamos perdido diez minutos de tiempo.

—¡Mierda! ¡Odio que hagan eso! —se quejó Bilger al ver que la Ex-Fundadora acababa de hacer mutis.

Rápidamente empezamos a preparar las armas, sacando fardos de heroína de una recia mochila y metiendo las armas que Bilger iba escogiendo con tino.

—Los MAC-10 llevan silenciador, olvídate de los Kaláshnikov, necesitaremos pasar desapercibidos el máximo de tiempo para enfrentarnos a Koniev. Toma, esta es una Beretta —añadió tendiéndome una semiautomática de esmalte plateado. Examiné con ojo crítico la empuñadura y la sostuve apuntando para comprobar su peso y el equilibro. Mi compañero se volvió y continuó con la labor, por mi parte rebusqué entre los cargadores y encontré el silenciador que le acompañaba—. Es una 9mm, como la Heckler que usabas, pero no tendremos tiempo para comprobar si está muy deteriorada, así que tal vez se te atasque…

_«Mientras no me estalle en las narices»_ pensé terminando de ajustar el silenciador, deslizando la corredera con un diminuto chasquido, seguidamente retiré el cargador dejando la bala en la recamara. Y con presteza añadí otra bala más al cargador, fijándome que eran de punta hueca.

—Si te ocurre, no pierdas los nervios y asegura el percutor antes de nada —Bilger alzó el rostro y me miró desaprobadoramente al verme hacer ese truco. Él me había enseñado que era mucho mejor no forzar la recámara con una bala extra.

Le señalé con la mirada los dos chalecos antibalas que estaban tendidos junto a un lanzagranadas desmontado de 40mm, entretanto yo iba metiendo más cosas en la mochila.

_«¿Qué será eso tan peligroso que me oculta?»_ reconsideré con cuidado las "palabras" de la telépata.

—El Proyecto Pandora es una persona, ¿verdad? —pregunté sin lograr contener mi curiosidad. Bilger se dio la vuelta sosteniendo dos granadas de fragmentación, una en cada mano, y con una expresión entre perpleja y molesta en el semblante—. Hablabais como si fuera una mujer —añadí cuando las metió en la bolsa.

—No era una mujer, era un poder —recalcó mi compañero en el tiempo pasado—. Pandora era el nombre en clave de ese poder. Cuando comenzamos, le poníamos nombre en clave a los nuevos poderes que íbamos descubriendo: Hermes, Zeus, Hades, Thor, Hecatónquiros, Prometeo, Quetzal, Cronos, etcétera… cosas así de dioses y demás mitología. Pero dejamos de hacerlo cuando nos fuimos quedando sin nombres que ponerles —él intentaba mantener su rostro fuera de mi escrutinio mientras hablaba.

—Ya veo, por eso me preguntaste en Cork si el doctor Strauss había hablado con alguien recientemente —bajé la voz poco a poco, al darme cuenta del gesto apesadumbrado que tenía mi compañero. Me costaba imaginarme el porqué pero, evidentemente, para mi compañero Pandora no había sido sólo un poder más.

—Encontramos un único caso —comentó Bilger a secas—. Así que hablar de ella se acabó convirtiendo en lo mismo que hablar de su "don". No sé de dónde obtuvo Strauss la tercera muestra, pero la fuente debe ser otra Pandora. Supongo que el doctor Chandra Suresh pudo haberle ayudado a encontrar otro caso idéntico. Es lo único que se me ocurre que pudo hacer —mi compañero hablaba de manera metódica, pero un poco apresurada, lo que ponía en evidencia sus nervios—. Si tenemos suerte, todavía no se habrá manifestado del todo Pandora. Los primeros síntomas tardaron meses y hasta que empezó a controlarlo…

—¿Es muy peligroso lo que hace ese poder? —pregunté con cierto reparo.

—Todo lo relacionado con Pandora es alto secreto —pronunció con monotonía Bilger, mientras cerraba la gruesa y abultada mochila y se la echaba al hombro—. Tendría que matarte después de contártelo, Chobham —añadió en voz de broma—. Sólo te puedo decir que es el "don" más poderoso y peligroso de todos cuantos existen.

—¡Para el carro un momento! —porfié agarrándole del codo para que me mirara de frente. No me podía creer lo que me estaba contando—. ¿Qué hay más poderoso que los empáticos? —le asaeté con la pregunta en un tono destemplado.

—Escucha, Chobham, un empático no tiene verdadero poder. Sólo imita lo que tiene a su alrededor —me reprendió ajustándose la correa, pero los comentarios que había escuchado sobre el hijo menor de los Petrelli me hacía pensar de manera diferente—. Verás, la mente de los empáticos es como un bloque de arcilla que se amolda tomando como modelo lo que tenga más cerca, ya sea alguien con poderes o sin ellos. La mayoría de ellos nunca adquieren una aptitud cuando se manifiestan. Los que a veces consiguen duplicar una habilidad hacen alguna cosa extraordinaria, como sobrevivir a un atraco, adivinar algo o atravesar una pared sin derribarla. Casi todos acaban pensando que ha sido suerte o una pesadilla nocturna y continúan con sus vidas normales tranquilamente. O, tal vez, logran retener una aptitud y, siguiendo el ejemplo del molde de arcilla, su mente acaba "fraguándose". Quedándose con esa habilidad como si fuera la suya de nacimiento. En esos casos se convierten en telépatas, adivinos, telequinéticos, o vete a saber.

—Pero, ¿y Peter Petrelli? Él puede "moldear" su mente repetidamente —le reclamé con dureza—. Puede hacer lo mismo que muchos otros, incluido yo, ¿no es cierto?

—Si te has cruzado con él en las dos últimas semanas, sí —exclamó mi compañero saliendo del contenedor dispuesto para cerrarlo—. El muy ingenuo ha descubierto cómo "abrir el grifo" y ahora absorbe los poderes de los demás en vez de compartirlos, pero no tiene control alguno sobre ellos, no sabe qué poderes han arraigado dentro de él y tampoco ha aprendido a expulsarlos de su organismo. Si no hace algo para evitarlo, todos esos poderes acabaran volviéndose contra él.

—Hablas como si los poderes fuesen algo… vivo —repuse ayudándole a echar el cierre al contenedor y colocando el candado. Ya nadie podría sacar provecho de lo que había ahí dentro.

—Sí, así es. Pero lo que quería hacer hincapié es en que los empáticos siempre necesitan de otros individuos con poderes —comentó Bilger mientras yo recordaba al Peter Petrelli que se había quedado postrado durante varias semanas en una camilla de hospital—. Por lo que es bastante fácil controlarlos. Lo único que hay que hacer es ponerlos en aislamiento y evitar que absorban nuevos poderes hasta que logren purgarse.

—Yo no veo qué puede ser más peligroso que eso —critiqué en un murmullo cruzándome de brazos. Bilger hizo oídos sordos a mi comentario guardándose la pistola en una funda que había encontrado dentro. A continuación tragó saliva con dificultad e inspiró profundamente sabiendo lo que tocaba.

—Ya es hora de volver a la India —le tembló un poco la voz, estaba visiblemente rígido y su actitud casi me hubiera provocado una carcajada sino fuese por lo espinoso de nuestra situación.

—Agárrame de la cintura —le ordené cuando le puse una mano en su hombro.

—¿Cómo dices? —Bilger no dio crédito a lo que había escuchado.

—¿Quieres que el viaje te deje el estómago revuelto o no? —le solté esa alternativa, el meneó la cabeza dudando ligeramente—. Pues entonces haz lo que te digo y aférrate a mí muy de cerca. Esto funciona mejor cuanto más próximos estemos el uno del otro —mi compañero obedeció, aunque titubeó un poco cuando posó su mano sobre mi espalda y me acerqué apoyando la cabeza en su hombro con calma—. Relájate, estás más tenso que una cuerda de violín —estando tan cerca de Bilger pude captar un murmullo grave de desaprobación que surgía de su vientre—. Voy a contar hasta tres, no retengas nada de aire en los pulmones y cierra con fuerza los párpados.

—Vale —estuvo de acuerdo Bilger, mientras me aferraba con la mochila entre nosotros dos.

—Uno —nos teletransportamos a la India antes de que siquiera llegara a decir "Dos".

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 20:24 Horas; Chennai, India_**

La transición repentina de un brillante, aunque nublado, día a la negrura espesa de la noche, fue tan brusca que durante un segundo dudé de si realmente había abierto los ojos. Pero al menos la experiencia no había sido tan traumática como otras veces, mi compañera lo había hecho mejor esta vez. Y la sensación que sentí fue más bien como si el asfalto de debajo de nuestros pies desapareciera y nos precipitáramos inesperadamente en una pequeña caída hasta colisionar con el suelo de la India.

—¿Qué ha pasado con lo de contar hasta tres? —me quejé apartándome con cuidado de ella.

—No dije que nos teletransportaríamos a la de tres, Señor —bromeó mi compañera mirando a nuestro alrededor con curiosidad—. ¿Dónde leches estamos?

—Eso debería decirlo yo —comenté suspicazmente, pero segundos después un sonido inesperado en medio de la lúgubre noche nos alarmó bruscamente. Eché mano rápidamente de la pistola y apunté al origen en cuanto Chobham y yo nos dimos la vuelta.

—¿Qué le dijo una marioneta a otra marioneta? —habló en hindi una figura en sombras con los brazos alzados. Bajé lentamente el cañón de la pistola al mismo tiempo que nuestro visitante hacía lo mismo con sus brazos, cuando reconocí esa pintoresca frase. Éste rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y con un tintineo metálico extrajo unas llaves del fondo. Los faros de un 4x4 estacionado a su espalda parpadearon al usar el mando a distancia del llavero, antes de que comenzara a hablar en inglés—. Perdonen por haberles traído hasta aquí a la fuerza. Quería decirles que el joven sonámbulo sigue en la ciudad, agentes. También me he tomado la molestia de alquilaros un coche. Consideradlo una propina mía —se acercó un poco para que le viéramos más de cerca bajo la luz de una farola cercana y me lanzó las llaves cuando guardé la pistola.

—¿Sabe en qué lugar de la ciudad se encuentra? —preguntó ingenuamente Chobham dando un vacilante paso adelante.

—Lo único que puedo decirles con seguridad es que está rodeado de clones de Koniev —respondió con pragmatismo la Ex-Fundadora, encogiéndose de hombros en la penumbra.

_«Eso es lo mismo que decirnos que está rodeado de aire» _pensé con tirantez.

—Las mentes de los Koniev son como una gran colmena de abejas zumbando al unísono —repuso ofendida al notar mi opinión—. No puedo distinguir al original entre todas sus copias, ni dominarlas. Pero en su pensamiento colectivo he captado que van a permanecer con el chico una sola noche en la India. Buscadlo y encontradlo antes de que levante el alba, o será demasiado tarde para todos —nos advirtió dando un paso con intención de irse pero frenándose a la mitad, como recordando algo que había pasado por alto—. Si finalmente llega hasta Pandora recuerde su deber, agente Bilger. Espero que no lo haya olvidado a pesar del pacto que realizó con Ángela Petrelli y con ese Haitiano del demonio —añadió despectivamente dándonos la espalda por último.

_«Y no deje que Bob le engañe, a él no le interesa ayudar a su ahijada»_ su pensamiento se filtró insidiosamente en mi mente como un susurro al oído en la silenciosa noche.

—No les deseo suerte, agentes, sino un milagro —murmuró la Ex-Fundadora, apretando el paso y alejándose por el asfalto con el traqueteo de los zapatos como única compañía. Su desconfianza hacia Bishop parecía parte de su natural enemistad. Pero me estaba preguntando si ella había captado algo más, dado que conocía mejor las argucias maquiavélicas del Alquimista.

—Ojala no volvamos a verla nunca más —comentó con desdén mi compañera. Yo vacilé unos segundos valorando el lado bueno de la arrogante y prepotente Ex-Fundadora. Y Chobham soltó un ruidito entre chiflido y resoplido al comprender que estaba pensando en el anterior anfitrión de la telépata.

—Al menos admite que tiene buen gusto para las mujeres —repuse a pesar de la mirada asesina que me dedicó mi acompañante.

—¿A qué se refería con eso de "tu deber"? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer con Pandora? —curioseó Chobham cuando nos montamos en el coche, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Tengo que matarla —respondí sin remilgos tras soltar una profunda y con la mirada fija hacia adelante, aunque perdida en los recuerdos del rostro de mi primera compañera—. Hace casi veinte años, la primera Pandora murió porque su poder se corrompió accidentalmente y acabó descontrolándose. Pudimos contenerlo antes de que se extendiera, pero las consecuencias de ese accidente fueron devastadoras. Los Fundadores no quisieron correr más riesgos inútiles en el futuro y se reunieron poco después para tomar una decisión: Si vuelve a manifestarse Pandora las órdenes son ejecutarla, sea quien sea —no me hacía falta ver a mi compañera para saber que me estaba mirando con los ojos como platos. Su perplejidad era casi tan perceptible como la certeza de que contenía el aliento—. No te estoy pidiendo que estés a mi lado cuando tenga que hacerlo —articulé intercambiando una mirada con ella. Chobham se quedó paralizada unos instantes tan sólo mirándome, después me miró preguntándose a si misma qué contestar. Pero antes de comprometerla con una respuesta aparté la mirada y encendí el motor del coche, dejando que su rugido llenara aquel incómodo silencio.

Sin duda había llegado el momento que solía temerme en cada novato que me asignaban. Cuando se daban cuenta de lo que este trabajo te convertía realmente. Cuando se daban cuenta de que todas las buenas intenciones con que habían empezado, acababan en poco más que polvo al cruzar la línea entre lo moralmente gris y lo claramente impensable. En definitiva, cuando se daban cuentan que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Chobham acababa de pasar su "periodo de prueba", lo supe en cuanto volvió a hablarme:

—No pienso dejarte abandonado de nuevo.

Saqué de la guantera una guía de carreteras y ciudades para buscar la dirección que vagamente recordaba del expediente de Sanjog. Tendríamos unas ocho o nueve horas hasta el amanecer, muy poco tiempo para encontrarle y más difícil se me iba a hacer si pensaba constantemente en nuestro objetivo final: acabar con el Proyecto Pandora de una vez por todas.

_«Busca la tumba sin nombre de Eve Willis»_ Iyer me había indicado el camino a seguir, como buen guía que era, pero aquella pista no tenía sentido. Mi primera compañera nunca fue enterrada, acabó en un horno incinerador después de que yo mismo reconociera su cadáver y se hicieran todas las pruebas forenses para autentificarla. No dejó nada en este mundo, ningún testimonio de su existencia, aparte de las pesadillas que me obligaban a recordarla. Además eso no respondía cómo habían continuado con el Proyecto. ¿Podían haber descubierto otra manifestación idéntica? Y si así era, ¿de qué manera se podía ocultar la mano del poder de Pandora durante tanto tiempo?

Buscando nuestra siguiente parada, pensé brevemente en Eve. En la chiquilla puertorriqueña de trece años, de piel oscura y ojos vivos y despiertos, que había conocido en Miami. Mucho antes de que Amanda entrara en mi vida. Antes de que acabara descubriendo por casualidad su poder y se lo comunicara al consejo de La Compañía.

Después pasé de ser un completo desconocido para ella a ser demasiadas cosas. Fui su secuestrador, al que odió profundamente cuando la arranqué de su vida "normal" para alejarla de todo cuanto le era conocido; Su carcelero, que la obligó a comprender su verdadera naturaleza a costa de perder su inocencia; Su mentor, conjuntamente con Iván Spektor en Rusia, convirtiéndola a ella y a su poder en un instrumento más de La Compañía; Su compañero, vigilante y protector fiel cuando se hizo mayor y ocupó su lugar a mi lado en las filas de la organización…

…también pasé a ser su amante cuando en las noches solitarias ella necesitaba llorar y hallar consuelo en la única persona que la había conocido de verdad. Fui su cómplice, su sueño y su esperanza de conseguir una vida normal a pesar de todo lo que se había visto obligada a hacer. Y su más profunda decepción al rechazarla cuando más me necesitaba. Acabó despidiéndose de mí para marchar a Texas con el equipo de Thompson. Nunca más la volví a ver, hasta que me enteré de su muerte.

Amanda fue después como un bálsamo para las cicatrices que me había dejado Eve en el corazón. Una segunda oportunidad para ser feliz, me aferré a su vida para salvarme y no dudé un segundo cuando le propuse casarme con ella.

—Tenemos que ir a la casa del… —comencé a decir cuando ya me hice una idea de dónde nos encontrábamos y la ruta a seguir.

—Ya lo sé, me hago una idea —me cortó Chobham con desazón, mirando abstraída por el retrovisor—. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿qué vamos a hacer cuando lleguemos? —preguntó observándome de reojo. No parecía que estuviera vacilando o tuviera algún reparo le contestase lo que le contestase, aquel cambio en la actitud de mi compañera no me gustaba.

—Le vamos a hacer unas cuantas preguntas al profesor Shenoi, lo quiera o no —contesté sin dejar de concéntrame en el asfalto que se extendía al frente.

_«No existen las casualidades, sólo el espejismo de la casualidad»_ recapacité mientras por el parabrisas se aparecía la silueta conocida de la universidad y finalmente la dejábamos atrás cuando comenzó a llover de nuevo. Las luces de su hogar estaban encendidas cuando nos estacionamos enfrente suyo y apagué el motor del voluminoso todo terreno. Unos instantes después Chobham se caló la capucha del chándal hasta las cejas y abrió la portezuela del coche.

—Dame un minuto, para que le pueda sorprender por detrás, después llama a la puerta. —exclamó desenfundando la pistola y quitándole el seguro. Avanzó con lentitud y paso felino hasta la fachada mientras la lluvia repicaba a su alrededor y miró hacia arriba unos segundos. Después desapareció en un pestañeo, visto y no visto, casi me hubiera sido imposible hacerme una idea de dónde se había desplazado si no me hubiera fijado en el alfeizar de una ventana del segundo piso. Una forma oscura agazapada, que supuse era Chobham, permaneció durante un momento observando el interior a oscuras y seguidamente se desvaneció dejándome la vaga impresión de que más que a una teletransportadora tenía una pequeña gata ladrona, furtiva e imprudente, por compañera.

Me acerqué con cautela a la puerta de la casa cruzando la solitaria calle y, tras esperar un eternizado momento, pulsé el timbre de la entrada.

—Espere un momento, ya voy —se escuchó amortiguadamente la voz de Nirand hablando en hindi al otro lado, antes de que abriera la puerta—. ¡Por todos los…! ¿Agente Black? ¿Es usted? —el profesor universitario estaba vestido informalmente con una bata de guata y unas zapatillas cómodas aunque un tanto desgastadas, su mirada se quedó anclada en mi rostro. Contemplando con preocupación y curiosidad mi ceja partida, el ojo ligeramente amoratado y mi castigado mentón—. ¿Qué le ha ocurrido?

—¿Esto…? No se preocupe por esto, quería hablar con usted —exclamé señalándome el rostro con indiferencia y colocándome donde mejor me pudiera dar la luz del interior para que se vieran mis heridas. Eso lo distraería bien —Siento haberles molestado, a usted y a su familia, pero es de vital importancia que hablemos…

—No es ninguna molestia, agente. Estaba a solas en mi despacho cuando… —a Nirand se le estranguló la voz cuando notó algo sólido apoyado en mitad de su espalda.

—¿En serio está sólo? —preguntó Chobham, sosteniendo la semiautomática y quitándose la capucha empapada, Nirand sacudió la cabeza afirmativamente—. Entonces no le importará que entremos a hacerle compañía. Como verá afuera está diluviando —añadió mi compañera con socarronería, haciéndose a un lado de la espalda de Nirand y señalándome que entrara.

—¿Qué es… lo que… quieren? ¿Cómo… ha entrado? —farfulló entrecortadamente el profesor Shenoi vigilando de manera alternativa a Chobham, a la pistola y a mí.

—Aquí los que hacen las preguntas somos nosotros —le cortó mi compañera sacudiéndose las gotas de lluvia de su pelo rizado y agitando la semiautomática para que se pusiera a andar. Nos aseguramos de que el piso inferior estaba realmente desierto antes de comenzar con el interrogatorio—. Siéntese. Por su bien espero que responda a nuestras preguntas, o si no… —amenazó Chobham dejando la frase en el aire. Nirand tragó profundamente saliva y nos miró con profundo temor. Mi compañera hablaba de una manera completamente desalmada y tan carente de escrúpulos que me hizo dudar de si era tan sólo pura interpretación.

El despacho de Nirand estaba mejor decorado y ordenado que el de su colega genetista. Un bonito papel pintado dorado con motivos floreados cubría las paredes, haciendo juego con el mobiliario de madera clara. Aunque la escasa luz de la única lámpara encendida al lado del sillón, dejaba en penumbras casi toda la habitación.

—No lo entiendo. No entiendo que quieren. Ustedes… —musitó el profesor, con los brazos alzados todavía, sentado encogido en el sillón de su propio despacho.

—Solo dos personas, a parte de mi compañera y yo, sabían que buscábamos a Sanjog Iyer aquí en la India —comencé a explicarle haciéndole un gesto para que bajara los brazos—. Una de ellas está en Nueva York y la otra está delante de mis narices.

—¿No encontraron al niño? ¿Es eso…? —preguntó el profesor Shenoi alterado.

—¡Oh, sí! Sí encontramos a Iyer —repuse cabeceando afirmativamente—. Tal y como usted dijo, se encontraba en el mercado. Pero también acabamos cayendo en una trampa tras localizarle.

—¿Una trampa? Pero… —Nirand perdió repentinamente el color, cuando mi compañera se le aproximó con la pistola en mano.

—No se haga el ingenuo, sabe de lo que estamos hablando, por poco no nos mataron esos cabrones en la encerrona —en las palabras de Chobham había un rabia contenida que se asomó brevemente—. Les dijo dónde encontrarnos, así que desembucha de una vez o…

—Chobham —exclamé en un tono autoritario al ver que empezaba a alterarse, para que se dominara un poco. Nirand continuaba desorientado y la expresión de su rostro me recordaba a la de un cuadro cubista.

—Escuchen, no sé nada de ninguna encerrona —se excusó mirándonos con consideración. No sabía si concederle el beneficio de la duda o empezar a tomarme más en serio el interrogatorio.

—¿Ha hablado con alguien más, aparte de nosotros, acerca de Sanjog Iyer? —le increpé acercándome al lado de Chobham, para apartarle de él—. ¿Le ha comentado ha alguien acerca de su don? —el profesor abrió ligeramente su fina boca contraída y se quedó petrificado en una expresión de estupor.

—¡¿Qué?! No sé de qué están hablando —repuso alarmado Nirand encogiéndose de hombros. Chobham y yo nos intercambiamos una mirada y ambos pusimos la vista en blanco de pura desesperación.

—Señor, pienso que este tipo sólo es culpable de ser un perfecto imbécil —comentó desdeñosamente mi compañera, con una pincelada de malicia en su voz. Le examinó con desidia un momento y después, como dando un respingo, me miró esbozando una sonrisa amplia y traviesa—. ¿Me da su permiso para hacerle entrar en razón? —me preguntó con el ánimo de una colegiala que pidiera autorización para salir al lavabo en medio de una clase. Me lo replanteé unos segundos al ver el estado tan alterado del profesor universitario, un sobresalto más y podría acabar dándole un infarto en el corazón.

—Se suave con él —le comenté acercándome a Chobham discretamente y susurrándoselo al oído, lo suficiente fuerte para que Nirand lo oyera. Mi compañera se acercó un poco más y sin quererlo olí el perfume de sus cabellos, una mezcla de salitre de mar, dulce lluvia y un embriagador aroma almizcleño.

—Sólo espero que no se cague encima —comentó ella guiñándome un ojo y dejándome la pistola en mis manos.

—Por favor, no me haga daño… —balbució Nirand retrepándose estremecidamente en el asiento del sillón cuando mi compañera se le aproximó de manera amenazadora.

—Míreme a los ojos —le ordenó Chobham acercándose como un animal al acecho hasta plantarse delante de los mismos—. Hágalo. Así es, fíjese bien en mis ojos y no los aparte de mí —añadió cuando Nirand comenzó a obedecerla, aunque le temblaba un poco el lívido rostro—. Usted es de esas personas que necesitan ver para creer, ¿verdad, profesor? —él se rezagó un poco cuando las manos de mi compañera le rodearon suavemente las mejillas para impedir que mirara algo que no fueran sus profundos y negros ojos—. ¡Responda! —exigió Chobham sobresaltándonos a los dos con el brusco tono que empleaba.

—S-sí, sí, así es —se apresuró a responder medio tartamudeando Nirand, abriendo aun más si cabe los ojos. Me apoyé en la pared de papel pintado del despacho y me pasé la mano sobre mi molido mentón en actitud evaluadora. Pensando en que mi compañera de vez en cuando resultaba ser una agradable caja de sorpresas.

—Pues bien ahora le voy a hacer creyente, y después le aseguro que va a comprender muy bien de qué le estamos hablando —manifestó Chobham con soberbia, apartándose de él y cruzándose de brazos. El profesor desvió los ojos hacia mí pero yo le señalé con decisión a mi compañera.

—No parpadee o se lo perderá —comenté burlonamente, siguiendo con la mirada los pasos de Chobham. Se quedó en medio del despacho y después, cerrando teatral y brevemente los párpados, desapareció bruscamente para aparecer al lado de sillón. Inmediatamente volvió a desplazarse al rincón más oscuro de la habitación y de seguido reapareció entre medias de Nirand y yo. El profesor pegó un momentáneo y agudo grito de sorpresa que se asemejó al maullido de un gato enfermo.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —exclamó a duras penas tragando saliva con dificultad—. No puede ser verdad —negó tozudamente Nirand con la cabeza.

—Sí puede ser —se obstinó Chobham, dando un paso enfrente y poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Esto no es un mal sueño del que pueda escapar, profesor —espoleó ella irritada por la incredulidad del académico.

—Usted estaba ahí… y luego… —Nirand señalaba el rincón con el mismo asombro con el que un niño contemplaba un sombrero del cual surgiera un conejo.

—Sí, sí —Chobham agitó la mano de arriba abajo como quitándole importancia a lo que acaba de hacer y apartándose del catedrático. Mientras tanto el semblante del profesor Shenoi era una maraña de frenéticos pensamientos a flor de piel, tortuosos recuerdos e ideas que le abrumaban por su significado. Sabía por lo que estaba atravesando, había pasado por la misma experiencia hace muchos años.

—Todo en lo que creía su amigo Chandra Suresh, es cierto —dejé que el peso de esa afirmación y todo su significado calara profundamente en su abotargada mente—. Usted ya ha visto como mi compañera puede teletransportarse. Y todos esos poderes de los cuales se mofaba son tan reales como la pistola que tengo en mis manos —agité la semiautomática un poco, aunque desistí de seguir apuntándole con el arma. Nirand se echó las manos al rostro sumergido en todos los recuerdos amargos que había compartido con su colega. Tantos años dándole la espalda se volvieron en su contra. Cuando volvió a hablar su voz apenas fue un murmullo que se escuchaba por encima de la lluvia del exterior.

—Pensé que era un disparate, una broma de mi mente… Pero era… era real —murmuró volviendo el rostro sobre mi, estaba ligeramente trastornado—. El chico me avisó acerca de ustedes. Sanjog…

_«¡¿Queeeeé?!»_ no salía de mi asombro y Chobham inmediatamente centró su atención de nuevo en el insulso profesor Shenoi.

—…tuve un sueño en el que aparecía su compañera tendida en la camilla de un hospital, le ponían una sabana encima. Estaba muerta —continuó con la mirada perdida.

—¿Cómo ha dicho? —espetó furiosa Chobham al darse por aludida, se acercó y agarró de los hombros al profesor zarandeándole con dureza pero no mucha fuerza.

—Cuando la vi me pareció reconocerla de ese sueño. Sentí que estaba en peligro, tuve la necesidad de contárselo —reveló abochornado el profesor Shenoi—. Pero luego recapacité y pensé que me estaba imaginando cosas que no existen —por la manera tan enfurecida que le miraba mi compañera no me extrañaba que saltara a su cuello para estrangularle, de un momento a otro.

—Bien, tranquilicémonos todos un poco —pedí sosegadamente a ambos, apartando a Chobham del sillón con delicadeza—. Ahora haga memoria, Nirand. ¿Ha visto o hablado hoy con alguien que tuviera la ceja izquierda partida?

—No, no sé. No lo recuerdo —dijo éste entre vacilaciones después de unos momentos.

—Tal vez un "viajecito" le haga recordar mejor las cosas —dijo la Chobham provocadora con voz melosa, mirándome con intensidad—. ¿Sabes? Creo que podría llevarle hasta la Antártida, en esta época del año debe sentar bien un cambio de aires —avanzó al paso lento y sonoro de las zapatillas deportivas sobre el suelo alfombrado, con una mano extendida enfrente suyo. Justo un momento después Nirand comprendió.

—Espere un momento —bramó a la desesperada, encogiéndose en el asiento.

—¿Ya recuerda algo? —preguntó mi compañera con una sonrisa y su mano a un pelo de rozarle. Nirand sacudió la cabeza con rapidez.

—Tuve una entrevista esta misma mañana acerca de una beca de investigación que había concluido…

—A ver si adivino, la beca era para el profesor Chandra Suresh —comentó de manera acertada Chobham, Nirand volvió a afirmar nuevamente con la cabeza.

—El responsable de la beca era un hombre muy mayor, un anciano apellidado _Seraph_… —rememoró el profesor Shenoi concentrándose. Mi compañera y yo nos intercambiamos una significativa mirada de complicidad. William Martin había extendido su ámbito de dominio hasta el mismo Suresh y su investigación—. Me llamó la atención el apellido. Recuerdo que iba acompañado de dos hombres, uno de ellos creo que tenía una ceja partida.

_«Koniev. Así que Martin ha venido en persona a la India»_ una sola noche y acabaría teniendo todas las respuestas gracias al chico de los sueños.

—Ese hombre es un asesino a sueldo contratado por _Seraph_. Y es el que intentó matarnos tendiéndonos una emboscada —increpó Chobham alzando paulatinamente el tono de voz, no intenté calmarla siquiera. Había estado a punto de morir aplastado en la acera y su rabia era tan mía como suya.

—Yo no sabía… —gimoteó Nirand negando con la cabeza, pero se quedó helado a mitad de la frase—. ¡Oh! ¡Les hablé de ustedes! Les dije que había venido el FBI, lo siento.

—Ring-ring —un teléfono se escuchó en medio del profundo silencio que se impuso. Sonó un par de veces más, mientras Nirand se retorcía preguntándose qué hacer.

—¿Espera alguna llamada importante? —pregunté escuchando atentamente aquella cantinela que continuaba.

—Mi mujer y mi hija, están visitando a mi suegra en Nueva Delhi —explicó aturrullado el profesor cruzándose de brazos—. Si no contesto se van a preocupar —esbocé una sonrisa ladina ante ese comentario. _«¿Se pensaba que yo había nacido ayer?»_

—Deje que siga sonando —le ordené acercándome a dónde se escuchaba el aparato—. Necesito saber más acerca de ese _Seraph_ —estuve tentado de arrancar el cable o descolgar el auricular, pero esperé pacientemente hasta que finalizó abruptamente.

—Chandra consiguió esa beca a través de un conocido suyo en Estados Unidos —dijo Nirand con voz áspera y ronca—. Cincuenta mil dólares americanos al año para la universidad…

—No nos interesa eso, díganos dónde cojones podemos encontrar a ese hijo de perra —espetó Chobham rudamente, debía de estar realmente enfadada pues no solía soltar tacos tan a lo bestia.

—En el cajón de mi escritorio hay una tarjeta que me dio. Está hospedado en el hotel _Residency Towers_, en el centro. El número de habitación está anotado —explicó el profesor Shenoi raudamente y mi compañera la encontraba pocos segundos después—. ¿Qué es lo que van a hacerme ahora? —preguntó exasperado.

Mi compañera y yo nos miramos unos segundos, con cierta teatralidad intencionada, como preguntándonos qué hacer ahora que no nos servía de mucho. Nirand tenía buena fortuna, no había duda de ello. Otros agentes de La Compañía en nuestra misma situación no vacilarían en acabar con él para no dejar cabos sueltos. Pero este tipo no merecía ni el gasto de una bala…

—Veo que no lo ha entendido. Nosotros no somos los malos, profesor Shenoi —comenté pasándole la pistola a mi compañera.

—No va a contarle a nadie lo que sabe o cree saber. Seguirá con su vida normal como si no hubiera ocurrido nada —intervino mi compañera con arrogancia, tomándome de la mano inesperadamente—. Nadie en su sano juicio le va a creer y aquellos que le crean irán tras usted. Igual que le ocurrió a su buen amigo Suresh —añadió de manera amenazadora, pasándome el brazo por detrás de la espalda. Chobham quería hacer una salida espectacular como en los _shows_ de Las Vegas. Apenas me dio tiempo para cerrar los párpados cuando ya nos encontrábamos afuera a las puertas de todo terreno, con la lluvia amparándonos desde las alturas.

—¿Hablabas en serio cuando dijiste que le llevarías a la Antártida? —le pregunté reponiéndome del sobresalto, con el corazón en mitad de la garganta. Chobham sonrió de oreja a oreja en tanto que entraba por la puerta del conductor y se ajustaba el cinturón.

—¿Por qué clase de chica me ha tomado, Señor? —ella arrancó el motor, metió la primera seguidamente y mirando por el espejo retrovisor, añadió—. Por supuesto que he visto muchos documentales de pingüinos.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 21:37 Horas; Chennai, India_**

Ésta sería mi última misión. Lo sabía.

De una forma u otra mi relación con La Compañía acabaría cuando encontráramos a la tal Pandora, o tal vez incluso antes. Nunca fue una buena idea desde un principio, y ahora quería salir de todo esto, pero no podía. Era lo mismo que estar al borde de un precipicio al cual no quería asomarme. Pura desesperación invadía mi mente, ante la idea de quedarme a solas. ¿Qué me esperaría fuera de La Compañía? Nada. Mis padres, mis mecenas, mis conocidos, la mayoría de mis amigos, todos ellos sin excepciones estaban relacionados con la organización.

Ahora bien, Bilger era un asunto aparte. De todas las personas que había conocido era la más inescrutable y, paradójicamente, la más transparente que se me antojaba. Me había mentido, me había llegado a agredir e incluso amenazar de muerte, y aun así podía confiar en que estaba haciendo lo correcto acompañándole, dándole mi apoyo incondicionalmente.

_«Habrá repercusiones»_ no sólo temía lo que podría ocurrirle a mis padres por la decisión que estaba tomando, desobedeciendo todas las normas que desde pequeña había aprendido a respetar, sino que también estaba la duda sobre mi destino. Una parte de mí no paraba de preguntarse si no estaba escogiendo adrede el camino directo a mi muerte profetizada, cometiendo un error que nunca debía de haber realizado. Pero otra parte de mí, la que atisbaba brevemente a Bilger mientras conducía, se convencía de que valía la pena llegar hasta el final aunque fuera ese.

Sin poder evitarlo, esa duda sin desempate, me estaba corroyendo lentamente por dentro. Y no tardé mucho en sufrir las consecuencias.

_«¡Mierda! ¡Ahora, no!»_ lo percibí igual que siempre, como todas las veces anteriores. Como si algo se partiera en mi interior con un sufrimiento inimaginable y toda mi vida se hiciera pedazos en una trituradora. Apreté los labios y cerré con fuerza la mandíbula, reprimiendo la primera sacudida que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Bilger no llegó a darse cuenta de que me habían temblado los dedos cuando eché mano del cambio de marchas. Tanteé inútilmente el bolsillo del chándal esperando misericordiosamente que hubiera algún frasco de píldoras.

Pero no. Hoy no era mi mejor día.

—¿Por qué nos desviamos? —preguntó Bilger, cuando cambié inesperadamente de rumbo y me dirigí de nuevo a nuestro hotel. Con suerte encontraría el tarro que siempre llevaba conmigo para los casos de emergencia.

—Necesito una cosa que me he dejado en el hotel —añadí sonriendo forzadamente. Aguanté como pude la siguiente arremetida, pero estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis muy grave. Imágenes de lugares y sucesos que nunca sucedieron se empezaron a infiltrar en mi mente, haciendo que mi pasado, mi vida entera, se volviera progresivamente más inconsistente.

Apenas podía escuchar con coherencia a mi compañero cuando llegamos al hotel. Mi mente intentaba centrarse en la única tarea que importaba en ese momento: Superar esa crisis. Pero me estaba costando recordar quien era la persona que me acompañaba, quien era yo y porqué no debía teletransportarme directamente hasta donde quería ir.

—Espérame en el coche… si quieres… —me quedé en blanco cuando no supe decir el nombre de mi acompañante, al salir del coche. Reprimí como pude una oleada de pánico al notar como toda mi vida se estaba escurriendo de mi mente, deslizándose igual que el agua de lluvia entre mis dedos.

_«¡Vamos, puedes conseguirlo!»_ intenté darme ánimos, concentrar toda mi fuerza de voluntad en mi objetivo.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —me preguntó aquel hombre saliendo del vehiculo e interponiéndose en mi camino. No podía contestarle, no porque no quisiera, sino porque en ese momento mi mente estaba esforzándose completamente por mantenerse en su lugar. En un único lugar. Si perdía el control, si me teletransportaba inconscientemente o si no llegaba hasta mi medicina, se acabaría todo.

Mi mente se desplazaría a _todos_ los lugares en los que había estado, pero mi cuerpo quedaría totalmente inmóvil, en estado catatónico, incapaz de trasladarse siguiendo el ritmo de los recuerdos que se me aparecían en fugaces destellos. Igual que un globo demasiado hinchado que estallara, mis memorias podían acabar dispersas completamente.

Quise apartarle de un manotazo cuando mi compañero me cogió de la mano amablemente, para acompañarme al interior. Pero aquel gesto benévolo era demasiado peligroso. Peligroso para él y para su mente. Le solté justo cuando un recuerdo de ambos me llegó a la mente.

—Por favor, Bilger —su nombre había acudido en su defensa al rememorar brevemente nuestro primer encuentro. No recordaba ni quien, ni dónde, ni cuando nos habían presentado pero intuía que era alguien de confianza—. Sólo será un momento —mi compañero se hizo a un lado mirándome con preocupación y yo apresuré el paso hasta mi habitación.

_«¡La maleta!»_ me lancé a por ella en cuanto cerré la puerta tras de mí y eché el cerrojo. Desperdigué su contenido encima de la cama y rebusqué frenéticamente. Nada. Menos que nada, ni siquiera me venía algún recuerdo de dónde podía haber dejado el tarro. Empezaba a poner en tela de juicio si realmente lo había traído.

Me agaché para mirar debajo de la cama y en todos los rincones de aquel diminuto cuarto de hotel que me era tan desconocido. La visión se me desenfocó cuando me sobrevino otra sacudida y noté algo cálido que goteaba en el filo de mi labio.

Sangre.

La vi cuando me limpié apresuradamente el rostro con el dorso de mi mano. Aquel color carmesí manchando mis dedos me aceleró el ritmo de mi corazón sin poder remediarlo. Al diablo con que me quedara inconsciente o inmóvil, si no lograba aliviar la presión de mi cerebro acabaría dando de comer a los gusanos.

Encaminé mis pasos al lavabo, dando un par de traspiés por el camino mientras me quitaba apresuradamente el chándal buscando con urgencia el espejo. Me quité la camiseta por la cabeza, gimiendo de desesperación al notar como empezaban a fallarme las fuerzas en mis piernas. Y finalmente me planté frente a mi reflejo, contemplando un rostro que no reconocía y que ignoré completamente. Mi vista se dirigió inmediatamente a mi vientre, al tatuaje con el que me marcaron en la infancia y que se había convertido en mi salvavidas. Y concentré toda mi voluntad en su recuerdo, sólo tendría una oportunidad, antes de que otra oleada de imágenes me llevara justo al borde de la inconsciencia.

Solté un suspiro de alivio al verme plantada frente al espejo y notar cómo la tromba de recuerdos había cesado. Lo había conseguido a tiempo. Pero finalmente me dejé caer, agotada del esfuerzo, al frío suelo de cerámica blanca.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 22:15 Horas; Chennai, India_**

Abrí la puerta de la habitación con un leve tintineo de las llaves, tanteando mi mano en la oscuridad hasta dar con el interruptor. Necesitaba despejarme un poco antes de que fuésemos al hotel en el que estaban los clones y el sonámbulo. Me refresqué con la helada y vigorizante agua del lavabo, evaluando los estragos que en mi rostro había provocado el último enfrentamiento contra Koniev. El ojo amoratado se me curaría en menos de una semana, un poco menos me duraría la inflamación de mi mandíbula. Pero el golpe en la ceja, aunque ya estaba empezando a cerrarse en blando, me dejaría una buena cicatriz por no haberle puesto puntos.

—Espero que estés contento, maldito cabrón —mascullé viendo que se había cobrado un poco de su venganza y que estábamos un paso más cerca del empate.

Sin mucho entusiasmo eché un vistazo al teléfono móvil que había dejado en la mesita de la habitación. Varías llamadas perdidas en las últimas tres horas, me llamaron la atención inmediatamente. Todas de Ethan.

_«¿Qué demonios querrá con tanta insistencia?»_ apreté el botón de rellamada con curiosidad. Pero también temiéndome que siguiera insistiendo en el tema de su cita con mi joven compañera. Ese chico era una tragedia andante con las mujeres.

—¿Diga? ¿Quién es? ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —se escuchó con dificultad debido a un molesto sonido silbante que había al otro lado de la línea. Pude reconocer su voz a pesar de ello, aunque parecía ligeramente sobresaltada, como afinada por el pánico.

—Miller, eso mismo te pregunto yo —mascullé malhumoradamente.

—¡Jacob, al fin contestas! Espera un momento… —se escucharon algunos pitidos agudos y unos zumbidos electrónicos, en el silencio que había dejado—. Ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente, he asegurado la línea —comentó innecesariamente, pero seguía escuchándose el mismo runrún indefinible de fondo, como un siseo persistente—. Me ha costado acceder a las bases de datos, pero te he conseguido bastante información de la que me pediste, Jacob —comentó más aliviado Ethan.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirí cogiendo mejor el auricular.

—Las pastillas de Tracy, ¿recuerdas? —recapituló Ethan con ánimo. Tardé un par de segundos en ponerme en situación, intentando despejarme del desconcierto que nublaba mi mente. Durante un momento sus palabras habían carecido totalmente de sentido. Pero evoqué el tarro de píldoras de mi compañera y el encargo personal que le había realizado. Sólo fue durante una fracción de segundo, nada más, pero tuve la falsa impresión de que jamás habíamos mantenido esa conversación—. He accedido al expediente personal de Tracy. Según el fichero, esas pastillas no son más que un pequeño cóctel de ansiolíticos suaves y un medicamento para el tratamiento de la hipertensión y las taquicardias. Pero lo he mandado analizar al laboratorio de todas maneras —prosiguió Ethan con sobriedad como si estuviera repasando algunas notas mentales.

—Eso no se parece para nada a un medicamento para las náuseas —pensé en voz alta, esperando que continuara.

—No, es cierto. Parece más bien un remedio de emergencia para las crisis de ansiedad —apuntó el técnico con atino—. Pero no te he llamado sólo por eso. He encontrado algunas irregularidades en su expediente, cosas que deberías saber. Por ejemplo, lleva haciéndose análisis periódicos de sangre desde los diez años, cada dos o tres meses. Pero no he encontrado ningún dato accesible sobre la razón de esos análisis, todos están clasificados bajo un encriptado de seguridad muy alto.

—No sabía que una pequeñez como esa fuera un problema para ti —comenté entre sorprendido y ocurrente. Prácticamente todo el sistema de seguridad lo había renovado él mismo, debía de saber como saltarse las barreras que había programado.

—Bueno, _esa_ es la irregularidad —exclamó con cierto reproche hacia mi parte—. Esa información sobre Tracy ha sido guardada en un servidor distinto al de Hartsdale, en la propia planta de Pharmatech. Debido al bloqueo que tenemos en nuestra intranet, no puedo acceder remotamente sin poner en aviso a Hana Gitelman sobre como burlar nuestra seguridad. Así que he tomado el primer vuelo que he podido para Montana y ahora estoy conduciendo hasta allí para evitar cualquier conexión inalámbrica —explicó con su característico tono profesional. Al menos eso explicaba el sonido de fondo de la carretera comarcal—. Pero eso no es todo, hay más…

_«¿Más?»_ empezaba a preguntarme si había una buena idea implicar a Ethan, solía entusiasmarse imprudentemente con su trabajo de investigación.

—… en ese servidor hay mucha información confidencial de otros expedientes. Al principio pensé que sería una copia de seguridad, por si hay fallos en el sistema principal y para evitar futuros ataques Denegación de Servicio —razonó condescendiente, pensando que yo estaba entendiendo algo del galimatías técnico que brotaba de su boca—. Pero he revisado los índices de datos y muchos de esos ficheros no han sido duplicados, sino transferidos a ese servidor hace varios meses. Y he descubierto las últimas tres personas que accedieron a esa base de datos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Qué interesante! —repuse siguiéndole el rollo y echándome una mano a la cabeza.

—¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? —aludió Ethan, mosqueado.

—Dímelo tú —me rendí finalmente ante su cháchara. A través de la línea se escuchó un profundo suspiro de resignación por su parte.

—Alguien ha estado robando información confidencial de La Compañía, durante meses —declaró abruptamente Ethan Miller—. Alguien de dentro —sentenció sobriamente con voz áspera. Contuve la respiración inmediatamente y apreté con firmeza el auricular en la oreja. No pude preguntarle, pues apenas tenía saliva en la boca, antes de que él continuara—. ¿Jacob, no tienes por casualidad algo que quieras confesarme?

—¿Eh? —repuse confuso aunque mi mente reaccionó de inmediato, tan afilada como siempre—. Sólo tengo una pregunta, ¿puede saberse cuánto azúcar has tomado hoy? Creo que te está empezando a afectar al cere…

—Tú eres el traidor, Jacob —desde el otro lado de la línea, Ethan se escuchaba terriblemente lejano, como una voz de ultratumba—. Siempre lo has sido.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 22:36 Horas; Chennai, India_**

El sonido de la puerta siendo aporreada sin miramientos me sacó de mi estado de aturdimiento a la fuerza. El frío penetrante y gélido de las lozas del baño sobre mi mejilla me desperezó de golpe, haciendo que me incorporara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos del suelo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —exclamé para mí misma en voz alta, pensando que había transcurrido una eternidad desde que entré en el cuarto. Miré el reflejo que se proyectaba en el espejo y supe que todo…

—¡¿Chobham?! ¿Estás visible? —preguntó Bilger desde el pasillo con insistencia, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Agité la cabeza y me enjuagué los restos de sangre de mi rostro antes de contestar con voz ronca—. Ahora voy…, eh, espera un momento. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer contigo, Tracy? —añadí lo último en un susurro amortiguado, ayudándome a levantarme con el filo del lavabo y maldiciéndome por sufrir de nuevo otra pequeña crisis de identidad.

—Tranquila, tú puedes volver a… —me di ánimos intentando concentrarme de nuevo, bajando los párpados y respirando con profundidad. Quise reorganizar mi mente, mi cuerpo y mi poder. Pero seguía estando rota, como una muñeca de porcelana hecha añicos tras caer de un estante, con todos mis recuerdos hechos un barullo. Bilger volvió de nuevo a golpear con sus nudillos en la puerta sin dar tregua—. ¡YA VOY JOD…! —mascullé de mala manera. Y vacilé un poco en mis pasos cuando quise salir del lavabo y cerrar la puerta tras mis pasos.

—¿Por qué no salías? —inquirió Jacob al entrar.

—Ya me encuentro bien, no hacía falta que machacases la puerta —protesté desviándole la mirada.

—Prepara la mochila, no volveremos aquí después de ir al hotel —comenzó a decir Jacob dándome la espalda y examinando el desorden de la habitación que había provocado rebuscando el tarro de pastillas.

—Señor, en cuanto a lo del hotel… —intenté interrumpirle pero me temblequeaban las piernas de los nervios.

—He conseguido tres billetes para Calcuta en un vuelo de madrugada, no los usaremos pero al menos lograremos que sigan una pista falsa… —continuó recorriendo su mirada por el cuarto hasta detenerse en la puerta del baño cerrada.

—Jacob —logré decirle cuando dio un amago de paso hacia él. Mi compañero se sorprendió al oírme que le llamaba por su nombre, pero un segundo después me pareció de lo más normal—. Tenemos un problema con lo del hotel.

—¿Qué clase de problema, Tracy? —quiso saber Jacob, dirigiéndome una de sus miradas de reproche carentes de cualquier señal de clemencia.

—¿Recuerdas las pastillas que estaba tomando? —esperé a que respondiera con un cabezada afirmativa. No me veía capaz de revelarle la verdad—. Pues te… te mentí sobre ellas. No sirven para las náuseas, verás sirven…

—Para controlar tu poder, ¿es así? ¿No? —terminó por mí, Jacob.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —exclamé dándole la razón, un poco perpleja.

—No eres el primer especial de La Compañía que veo medicándose. Tenías que habérmelo dicho, no está nada bien que me mintieras con eso. Espera un momento… ¿le ocurre algo malo a tu poder? —_«Malo, no, malísimo»_ pensé sombría interponiéndome entre el baño y Jacob—. ¿Estás enferma? —mi compañero no parecía que estuviera realmente muy preocupado por mi salud, su actitud seguía siendo un tanto fría y distante.

—Estoy bien. Estoy tan sana como lo puede estar una maldita manzana —respondí mordaz y desafiante—. Pero mi poder de teletransporte ha escogido el peor momento para bloquearse.

—¿Quieres decir que has perdido tu poder? ¿No te funciona?

—No. Exactamente, _no deja de funcionar_ —respondí cruzándome de brazos a la defensiva. Pero mi compañero me miró pidiendo una explicación—. Al bloquearme, yo me quedo a medio camino de teletransportarme a dos sitios… es como cuando un interruptor de la luz se queda a mitad de encendido y apagado. Ni funciona, ni deja de funcionar —el enfado de Jacob ya era bastante notorio y mis crípticas explicaciones no ayudaban al respecto—. ¡No me sigas mirando de esa manera! ¿¡Cómo si fuese la única de los dos que ha estado mintiendo!? ¿Cuántas cosas me has estado ocultando desde que nos conocimos? ¡Yo ya he perdido la cuenta! —le reproché ásperamente, agarrándole del brazo y dándole un pequeño empellón en el hombro.

—No sigas por ahí, Tracy —exclamó sin mucho comedimiento mi compañero.

—Ya veo. No quieres hablar de ello —ironicé, acercándome a su rostro a poca distancia—. Pues bien, hablemos de la misión: Se ha ido al garete, Jacob. No te sirvo para nada en este momento, no puedo teletransportar ni a una mosca —me sentía terriblemente vulnerable sin poder usar mi "don". Quería largarme de esa habitación y dejar cuanto antes la presencia de mi compañero.

—Todas las veces que te he mentido han sido para mantenerte al margen. Hay cosas que es mejor que no llegues a saber sobre mí —respondió Jacob sosteniendo la mirada conmigo.

_«No se puede ser más hipócrita y estúpido al mismo tiempo»_ pensé enfurecida con él.

—No, eso no es verdad. No confías lo suficiente…

—Tracy —me interrumpió mi compañero un segundo.

—No confías lo suficiente en ti mismo, en tu juicio para valorarme —continué con más arrojo, aunque el avanzó otro paso y me dejó con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta del baño—. Crees que soy débil o que dudo de ti. Que te voy a traicionar por cómo eres. No es así y deberías saberlo, pedazo de mentecato. Ya te conozco, Jacob. Sé lo suficiente de la clase de hombre que eres: arrogante, confiado, mentiroso y para rematar tienes esas manías de autosuficiencia que me exasperan. Pero los oscuros secretos que no sepa de ti, y que tanto quieres ocultar, no van a hacer que cambie la confianza que tengo depositada en ti para nada —después de eso se hizo un pesado y cerrado silencio en la pequeña habitación.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Jacob, aunque no sabía si se tomaría el turno para ponerme verde o directamente daría media vuelta y se largaría. Indecisa asentí con la cabeza, sin tener nada más que decir—. Pues pongámonos en marcha, tenemos que salvar a Sanjog Iyer —dijo cogiéndome de la mano y despegándome de la puerta del baño.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

**_28 de Octubre de 2006; 23:55 Horas; Chennai, India_**

Mientras vigilábamos la entrada con los prismáticos y echaba un último vistazo al plano de la ciudad, pensé en la clase de cosas que me había visto obligado a hacer, o que quizás no había hecho, para acabar siendo el traidor. Llevaba un mes entero siguiendo las pistas del robo del virus Shanti y del individuo que había infectado a Molly. Pero según la información que había recibido de Ethan, esa misma persona era yo.

—Solo tres personas accedieron al banco de datos de Pharmatech y tuvieron la oportunidad de robar en el área de muestras biológicas —me explicó Ethan por teléfono, poco después de acusarme—. Henry Strauss, Arthur Petrelli y tú Jacob Bilger.

—Eso no es posible —repuse con un nudo en la garganta, de desesperación.

—Me temo que sí lo es —contestó tajantemente el experto informático—. Los registros no han sido modificados. Hace siete meses, accediste a la base de datos de La Compañía e hiciste cambios en la red de la planta para hacer una visita en persona a la zona de máxima seguridad. Buscabas algo llamado Proyecto Orígenes, por lo que he podido descubrir de la información que hay en tu ordenador. Y al parecer lo encontraste y lo ocultaste a los demás —Ethan intentaba ser lo más metódico e imparcial posible, pero su voz también denotaba ansiedad—. Dos semanas después, Henry Strauss se dio cuenta de que habías supervisado ese Proyecto personalmente y se fugó de La Compañía no sin antes hacerse una copia de esa información en el disco duro que le sustrajimos en Irlanda. Y por último, Arthur Petrelli también accedió al mismo servidor el día que "supuestamente" se suicidó.

—¿Qué insinúas? —no podía creerme que Ethan estuviera sospechando de mí. Pero en realidad no tenía ni idea de qué había olvidado y yo era la única de esas tres personas que seguía con vida.

—Insinúo que tanto tú como Tracy estáis metidos en un problema muy gordo… ¿De veras no recuerdas haber estado en la planta de Pharmatech antes de que Hana Gitelman la asaltara? ¿Ni haber robado el expediente de Tracy y los demás? —increpó condescendiente después de hacer un respiro.

—No, en absoluto —respondí sin poder respirar con normalidad.

—Me lo temía. Creo que alguien de La Compañía te "haitianizado" después de usarte para sacar los archivos —dictaminó Ethan con desgana, intentando mantener la mejor opinión sobre mí. _«Henry Strauss decía la verdad»_

—O puede que finalmente acabara tomando partido… —exclamé para mí mismo sin que Ethan lo escuchara. Sea como fuere, ahora tenía una misión que cumplir y una compañera que era inocentemente fiel—. ¿Quieres que te cuente algo que no sabías, Tracy? —le pasé los prismáticos y respiré hondo al verla sentada serenamente en el asiento del copiloto—. En La Compañía se está gestando una guerra interna por el poder, alguien de dentro quiere hacerse con el control de todo. Los Fundadores que han ido desapareciendo en los últimos meses lo sabían y han huido como las ratas de un barco que naufraga. Charles Deveaux se dejó morir para no ver lo que va a suceder, y Arthur Petrelli creo que fue asesinado por intentar hacerles frente. Así que hazte una idea de lo grave que es —mi compañera abrió un poco la boca, en un gesto de estupefacción que me hubiera hecho reír a carcajadas si no fuera porque el asunto era muy serio—. ¿Y si te dijera que puede que esa misma persona, ese conspirador, me hizo una proposición imposible de rechazar? ¿Qué pensarías de mí si te digo que hice algo horrible a cambio?

—¿Qué… hiciste? —preguntó con aprensión Tracy, el brillo temeroso de su mirada refulgía en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé cual fue el trato que pude haber hecho —mascullé echándome las manos a la cabeza intentando hacer memoria a la fuerza, pero era imposible—. Sólo tengo la sospecha de que algo muy grave ocurrió y yo podía haberlo impedido, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir?

—Ni una coma, Jacob —admitió Tracy encogiéndose levemente de hombros y volviendo de nuevo a ver por los prismáticos—. Me preocupa mucho más lo que tenemos entre manos ahora, ¿Qué vamos a hacer para entrar?

—El sistema de alarma contra incendios es nuestra mejor opción. Usaremos las escaleras auxiliares para llegar a la suite 1303 —dije preparando una de las metralletas con el cargador repleto y dándosela, continué—. Esto no servirá para mucho realmente, sólo ganaremos algo de tiempo despejando el camino de clones hasta que lleguemos al chico.

—¿Y después qué? —bufó Tracy visiblemente inquieta—. No podemos teletransportarnos, así que la huida…

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo —intenté tranquilizarla posando mi mano sobre su hombro. De todas maneras siempre que elaboraba algún plan acababa saliendo mal, mi punto fuerte era la improvisación—. Si es necesario nos abriremos camino al viejo estilo hasta el vestíbulo… Confía en mí —añadí antes de que Tracy objetara con uno de sus habituales _«No sé yo»_, al verla a punto de abrir la boca—. Me enfrentaba a los especiales sin ayuda de compañeros con poderes, mucho antes de que tú aprendieras a gatear… —en lo que duró un parpadeo, el rostro Tracy se me arrimó demasiado cerca y sus cálidos labios rozaron los míos, durante un momento muy desconcertante.

—Empezabas a sonar como un vejete contando batallitas del pasado —exclamó ella tras el fugaz beso, el comentario me dolió más que un gancho en la barbilla. La diferencia de edad cayó sobre mi conciencia como un cruel recordatorio de nuestras incompatibilidades—. No le des mucha importancia, ¿de acuerdo? Es tan sólo _un beso de despedida_ —añadió saliendo y dejándome a solas en el asiento del conductor, cuando quedó claro que no era nada más.

_«¡Hay que ver qué cosas tienes, Jacob!»_ pensé notando el corazón latiendo a cien por hora, como un imberbe colegial, por un pequeño beso de nada. Una insignificancia. Yo ya no tenía edad para estos revuelos. _«Un último beso… ¿Por si no salimos con vida?»_ ese funesto pensamiento me atemorizaba un poco. No quería arrastrar conmigo a Tracy hacia la muerte. Pero tampoco se me ocurría a nadie, a quien deseara tener más a mi lado en una misión como esta.

—No dudes al disparar —pronuncié con decisión cuando salí del coche con las armas en la mochila—. Y recuerda que hace poco que a Koniev le dispararon en la rodilla derecha. Si se te echan encima, dale bien duro ahí. Le dolerá mucho —Tracy no prestaba atención, se encontraba mirando fijamente al otro lado de la calle—. ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté sorprendido, mi compañera negó rotundamente con la cabeza y me miró de reojo.

—Perdón, Jacob. Me había parecido ver… —se quedó paralizada un segundo y después de agitar la cabeza dijo—. Me ha parecido ver a alguien en la acera de enfrente. No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

—Te sangra la nariz —exclamé señalándome el labio superior, Tracy intentó mantenerse tranquila secándose la sangre, pero aquello no podía ser buena señal de ninguna manera. _«Sí tenía porqué preocuparme»_. Cruzamos el abandonado aparcamiento con la sensación de que el silencio que nos rodeaba era antinatural, como una advertencia de la pesadilla que comenzaba. Abrir la puerta de incendios y entrar en el hotel fue fácil, bastó una de nuestras identificaciones falsas del FBI para forzar la entrada. Pero al subir las escaleras de servicio oímos un sonido que parecía surgir del piso al que nos dirigíamos. Era muy bajo, y lo sentíamos más bien en las paredes y en el suelo.

—Parece como un zumbido —comentó Tracy en susurros un segundo antes de abrir la puerta que daba al piso decimotercero.

—¡Cuidado! —le advertí a mi compañera al escuchar como el zumbido se elevaba de pronto y reconocer el peligro. Pero el resplandor fue demasiado intenso para soportarlo incluso después de cerrar los ojos. Sentía como me ardía la cara y las manos, y luego una sacudida que nos lanzó violentamente contra el descansillo de las escaleras—. ¡Tracy! ¡No te levantes! —intenté en vano agarrarla, al verla por la hendidura de mis entrecerrados ojos que se levantaba intentando apuntar con el arma, pero la luz zumbante palpitaba con un brillo tan abrasador que apenas alcancé a ver más.

—¡Qué ingenua! —musitó una voz que procedía de la luz. No, de la figura brillante que emitía esa luz. Escuché una segunda sacudida, como una ráfaga de viento que golpeara contra un barco y el brillo cesó de golpe dejándome a oscuras—. Señor _Seraph_, ya le dije que me bastaba yo solo.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

**_29 de Octubre de 2006; 07:04 Horas; Paradero desconocido, Chennai, India_**

La silla de ruedas chirriaba, pidiendo estridentemente que alguien engrasara sus juntas, cuando me llevó sentada por un estrecho pasillo de la clínica.

—Doctor, quiero hacerlo pero tengo miedo de la operación —admití mirándole acongojada. Me había reído varias veces del parecido de su rostro con el de un San Bernardo. Pero el semblante del Doctor Strauss se parecía más al perro de caza al acecho, con sus ojos claros mirándome fijamente, que al de una simpática mascota.

—Tenemos que arreglarlo, Tracy —exclamó Henry Strauss después de parar la silla unos segundos. Y cuando la machacada silla volvió a rechinar, dijo—. No podemos permitir que tu "don" vuelva a hacerlo. Túmbate en esa camilla, junto a la otra del fondo, por favor —añadió amablemente cuando llegamos a la sala de operaciones con un sonoro golpetazo de la puerta. Justo encima de la camilla había un aparato de aspecto siniestro con una aguja y un depósito lleno de una sustancia negra y espesa parecida a la tinta.

_«Pero no lo era, no era tinta»_

Los demás operarios procedieron a buscarme una vena en el brazo para el suero, tenían varias bolsas preparadas de sangre y jeringas con adrenalina junto a una pistola de acero pulido. Resplandecía tanto como los bisturís y el resto de instrumental quirúrgico.

—Esto es para que te relajes, Tracy —Strauss inyectó una dosis de un calmante en la bolsa de suero y reguló el goteo.

—¿Me va a doler mucho, Doctor? —pregunté asustada, mi corazón palpitaba tanto que temía que se me saliese del pecho.

—Ya lo hemos hablado, Tracy. Sí, te va a doler. _Debe_ de dolerte —continuó sin mirarme a la cara vigilando mis constantes en el panel. Me iba a doler más que ninguna otra cosa en mi vida.

—No quiero. No, no, no… —intenté bajarme de la camilla pero notaba las extremidades pesadas y el cuerpo cansado. Y la habitación parecía moverse cada que vez miraba en una dirección. Strauss hizo una señal a los enfermeros los cuales me agarraron de las muñecas y me ataron fuertemente con las correas—. Por favor, no —supliqué sin que me escucharan, haciendo fuerza para escaparme. Pero era inútil.

—Tracy, concéntrate en el dolor, recuérdalo. Úsalo —Strauss puso en marcha la máquina y la acercó al trozo de piel descubierta de mi abdomen para imprimirme una marca de por vida. Un recordatorio de lo que mi poder era y de lo que no debía de ser. Entreabrí los ojos llenos de lágrimas con la mandíbula férreamente cerrada rechinándome, conteniendo el dolor que me desollaba la piel.

Y observé el rostro exánime de un niño de piel aceitunada en la camilla de al lado, Sanyog Iyer, antes de proferir un alarido y despertar de la pesadilla.

—¡AAAAAAaaaahhhhHHHHH!

—¡BASTA! ¡Déjala de una vez, maldito cabrón! —gritaba Jacob cuando recobré la consciencia. Mi mejilla izquierda ardía de puro dolor y algo muy brillante resplandecía con tanta intensidad que no veía nada más que la luz. Pero pude sentir el roce de algo abrasador que estaba chamuscando mi piel y un sonido que reverberaba rítmica y constantemente. Subiendo y bajando de intensidad. Parecía el latido de un corazón, mezclado con el zumbido de un poste de alta tensión. Quise gritar de nuevo cuando volvió a rozarme, aunque el estupor no me lo permitió. Era una mano la que acariciaba atrozmente mi rostro.

—Déjala ya. Es una pena destrozar algo tan bello —exclamó una voz que pude reconocer como Koniev, Michael Connor, el Hombre que era una Legión. Esta vez sí que mi torturador accedió a parar. Y pude ver que estábamos en sitio muy distinto del hotel, en lo que parecía una estación de trenes abandonada—. ¿Así que ésta es tu nueva compañera, Bilger? Es muy guapa —apenas podía abrir bien los ojos de lo mucho que me escocían, pero observé a mi compañero enfrente de mí dirigiéndole una mirada de intenso odio a Koniev, y a la multitud de clones que ocupaban aquel lugar. A su lado había un bulto que no logré enfocar con claridad—. Despídete de ella, Jacob —sentí como uno de los clones me puso un arma en la sien y quitó el seguro.

—¡No! ¡Ella no es peligrosa! ¡Necesita unas pastillas! ¡No puede…! —saltó de golpe mi compañero, pero una patada de uno de los otros clones le dejó sin resuello.

—Teletransportarse —exclamó un tercer hombre que no había logrado ver, porque se hallaba muy a mi izquierda. Quería abrir el párpado pero no lo lograba, el dolor era insufrible. Aquel hombre se acercó hasta mi compañero y pude oír el repiqueteo de su bastón y su quejumbrosa respiración. William Martin daba por fin la cara, aunque habría esperado tener fuerzas para escupirle en su anciano rostro, cuando se volvió hacia mí—. Oh, sí, chiquilla. Sé que te teletransportas. Tu poder es muy fácil de reconocer, lo percibí mucho antes de que llegarais —su sonrisa era benevolente y desconcertante. Su voz apagada, lenta y firme, pero no extenuada. Aunque su semblante se cuajó de más arrugas de las que era capaz de contar, no pude pensar que ese tipejo fuera el responsable de nuestra situación, no encajaba.

—Mierda… Eres un _husmeador_ —susurró Jacob al recuperar la respiración—. ¿Puedes detectar a los individuos con poderes? ¿Puedes sentirlos, verlos, olerlos…? Aughh… —mi compañero recibió un cogotazo al intentar levantarse. Pero volvió a alzar el rostro segundos después, desafiante.

—Sí, ese es mi poder —admitió con arrogancia aquel viejo inglés—. Puedo ver los poderes que esconde la gente, como si fueran pinceladas de color dentro de una foto en blanco y negro. Por mucho que quieran disimular, conmigo no vale. Lleva siéndome muy útil desde que me salvó la vida en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Y gracias a él, he conocido a muchas personas especiales —continuó desviando el rostro al hombre que se hallaba justo detrás de mi. Enseguida comprendí que la misión habría fracasado desde que había decidido acompañar a Jacob en el rescate. Le había puesto en peligro por culpa de mi poder. Así había podido formar su organización, su pequeña "compañía". —Una de esas personas es el señor Amid Halebi. Tiene un don verdaderamente impresionante.

—Es una bomba humana. ¿Para eso robaste las malditas cabezas nucleares, Michajl? ¿Lo habéis provocado? —añadió mi compañero a voz en grito—. ¡No sabes lo que has hecho! ¡No tenéis ni idea de con lo que estáis jugando! ¡Te matará!

—Me han hecho más poderoso —dijo Halebi acercándose y dejándome por primera vez ver su rostro. Debía de ser de origen árabe, de unos treinta y pico, aunque por su forma de hablar habría jurado que era de la Costa Oeste de los Estados Unidos. La barba de dos días que llevaba acentuaba el moreno de su semblante y las oscuras cejas contorneaban unos ojos que brillaban con el fulgor de una explosión nuclear. La demencia de su rostro estaba a flor de piel, era inestable, peligroso. Como si algo o alguien lo hubiera perturbado excesivamente.

—Es increíble que el Doctor Strauss tuviera razón, valió la pena que trabajara para nosotros —comentó el hombre que se hacía llamar _Seraph_—. Una pequeña sobrecarga de radiación y listo, su poder se incrementó mil veces. Y hablando de sobrecargas —volvió a mirarme William Martin, pero esta vez como si estuviera observándome a través de un microscopio, analizándome—. Tu poder no funciona por una sobrecarga, ¿no es cierto? Está, digamos que bloqueado. Es interesante, hay algo más…

Se quedó mirándome un buen rato, examinándome de arriba abajo, como si acabara de encontrar algo que no se esperaba. Quise erguirme de costado para no estar a la altura de sus rodillas pero mi cuerpo bramada de pura agonía. Entonces reparé en el bulto que estaba tirado al lado de Jacob. El cuerpo de Shanti Suresh yacía con el cuello roto, doblado en un ángulo espantoso y su mirada, perdida para siempre en el oscuro reino de la muerte. El pánico casi me superó en ese momento, cuando los clones arrastraron sus restos y los metieron en una bolsa de plástico.

—Connor, ocúpate de todo, yo me llevo al chaval —añadió William Martin segundos después, negando con la cabeza, como si hubiera visto algo que ya no estaba—. Ha sido todo un éxito. Ya tenemos lo que queríamos, el virus. Y de paso, un chico que nos ayudará a destruir La Compañía. Gracias, agentes.

_«¡El Virus Shanti!»_ era lo que esos malnacidos habían buscado todo el tiempo. Y nosotros se lo habíamos servido en bandeja.

—Señor _Seraph_, pensé que quería que me ocupase yo —comentó Halebi, como sorprendido o receloso por verse de lado.

—No, tú tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. Te espera un vuelo a Nueva York —dijo _Seraph_ dándole una palmadita en el hombro, la luz de la mañana empezó a filtrase por los resquicios del viejo pabellón.

—¡No te saldrás con la tuya, William Martin! —le amenacé en balde, sólo para comprobar que el rostro de Koniev se iluminó con la sorpresa al oírlo. El semblante del anciano, en cambio, se ensombreció y me miró de reojo con profundo odio. Él sabía que no había nadie más con poderes en las proximidades, no teníamos refuerzos.

—¿Es que acaso pensabais que esto acabaría bien? —preguntó con una voz lúgubre, como el tañido de las campanas del infierno. Se giró y comenzó a caminar con sus tres piernas.

—¡Espere! Podemos negociar. Sé dónde está Pandora, sé que quiere encontrarla en sus sueños —exigió a la desesperada, Jacob. No podía creerme lo que estaba diciendo, como tampoco el sacrificio que quería hacer para salvarme—. Si nos mata jamás sabrá dónde encontrarla. Deje libre a mi compañera y le diré todo lo que quiera saber —el "Ángel" terrenal de casi un siglo de antigüedad nos observó, por última vez, tal vez esperanzado por encontrar lo que buscaba.

—¿Así que sabe dónde se encuentra el Primer Poder? —miró a uno de los clones en particular y le preguntó, sorprendiéndole—. ¿Qué opinas tú, Connor?

—Es evidente que miente. Los Fundadores no permitirían que alguien a parte de ellos supiese la verdad —consideró Koniev, a lo que mi compañero respondió con una expresión de total incredulidad. Michajl estaba cobrándose la venganza de la que Jacob me había hablado.

—Adiós, señores —se despidió William Martin de nosotros, con la misma educación de un Sir inglés. Amid Halebi y el Koniev original le acompañaron detrás de él, dejándonos a solas con aquella miríada de clones en aquel desamparado lugar.

Tras unos prolongados minutos se miraron los unos a los otros, expectantes. Uno de ellos se agachó a mi lado y antes de que pudiera zafarme de sus brazos me ayudó a incorporarme en el suelo, sentada medio de cuclillas medio de culo.

—¿Estás mejor así? —hice como si no le escuchase e intenté evitar que el dolor que me aplastaba todo el costado me hiciera caer inconsciente—. Es una lástima que no trabajes para nosotros. Un poder como el tuyo nos habría venido muy bien —comentó para sí mismo, es decir, para todos sus "yo".

—¿Ahora es cuando tenemos que suplicarte para que no nos mates? —exclamé respirando hondo, intentando parecer igual de cínico que mi mentor. Koniev me miró con una brillante sonrisa en sus ojos grisáceos, la cicatriz de su rostro no se notaba con la sesgada luz de la madrugada. Parecía que pudiera oler el miedo que debía de estar despidiendo.

—Esto es increíble —agitó la cabeza como despejándose al quedar aturdido. Y se digirió al resto de los clones—. Hermanos, ella cree en serio que… ¡trabaja para los buenos!

—¡Abrase visto! —se enojó uno de los clones que había dado una patada a Jacob.

—¿No os parece divertido? —exclamó otro, más contento en la esquina contraria. El resto murmuraron a coro sin que apenas pudiera entenderles. Jacob y yo nos dirigimos una mirada el uno al otro. Podía ver que mi compañero continuaba manteniendo la calma, observando a los clones y buscando alguna forma de salvar la situación. Tal vez si yo lograba distraerles el tiempo suficiente… Pero el clon se fijó en nosotros dos en ese preciso instante—. Ya veo, ¿confías en ese hombre? ¿Tu compañero? —señaló con un dedo a Jacob, cuyo semblante acababa de sacudirse con una expresión de angustia que jamás había visto en él.

—Si vas a matarnos, hazlo ahora —dijo Jacob, dejándome estupefacta.

—No te enfades con él. No quiere que te abra los ojos —comentó en un tono condescendiente el clon, dándole la espalda a mi compañero y sosteniendo la mirada conmigo—. Cuando comenzamos en La Compañía éramos como tú. Ingenuos y…

—…confiados —continuó otro de los clones—. Creíamos que nos estaban haciendo mejores personas, que hacíamos algo que realmente cambiaría el mundo. Pero nos engañaron.

—¿Piensas culpar a todos menos a ti de lo que eres? —bramó mi compañero intentando incorporarse, pero enseguida lo redujeron.

—La Compañía nos entrenó para ser el perfecto eliminador, su máquina asesina —prosiguió, sin molestarse en absoluto, el clon—. Sin embargo, no quedaron satisfechos con los resultados.

—Decían que no teníamos el necesario instinto asesino —intervino uno de los clones más alejados del coro.

—Así que decidieron ponernos en un campo de entrenamiento, para que nos enfrentáramos los unos a los otros —el que estaba más cerca me miró con una expresión sádica—. Una prueba de eliminación y promoción. Una lucha a muerte, para seleccionar a los mejores clones —los demás Koniev asentían inconscientemente al oírle.

—Solo que uno de ellos era el original —murmuró Jacob, le miré sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de decir.

_«La Compañía había intentado que se suicidara como parte del entrenamiento para agente»_ pude imaginar el horror de verse enfrentado a lo peor de su propio don. Como pudo sentir miedo de su propio reflejo, desconfianza de sí mismo.

—No os tenemos rencor por eso, Bilger. Conseguisteis lo que queríais: Convertirme en vuestro verdugo. Paranoico, psicótico y violento. Bravo —afirmó el clon que estaba relatándolo todo, encogiéndose de hombros acto seguido. Se acercó un poco más y en voz no lo suficientemente baja susurró—. ¿Te ha contado lo que le ocurrió a mi compañera, Natasha? ¿La versión de verdad? —señaló con el dedo tras de sí. Yo no sabía qué hacer, a si que asentí ligeramente—. Le hemos estado dando vueltas todos estos años y al fin nos hemos dado cuenta de porqué ella se quitó la vida. No confiaba en nosotros, nunca lo hizo. Cuando supo que estábamos en la prisión no pensó ni por un instante que íbamos con la intención de rescatarla.

—Pensó que el brazo ejecutor de La Compañía iba a eliminarla. A atar un cabo suelto —sentenció un clon que mantenía agachado a Jacob.

—No existe eso que llaman confianza entre los agentes —continuó el clon que parecía que dirigía a los demás—. La amábamos, todos y cada uno. Jamás le habríamos hecho daño, pero Natasha pensó que lo nuestro era mentira.

—Michajl, tú y sólo tú tienes la culpa de lo que hizo Ivanenko —murmuró mi compañero, me miró un segundo pero apartó la vista como sintiera vergüenza al verme. También nosotros habíamos tenido nuestros problemas a la hora de confiar el uno en el otro.

—¿Cómo era eso que decías siempre, Jacob? —Koniev se llevó dos dedos a los labios en ademán pensativo—. Ah, sí… "Confía a tu compañero tu vida". Me gustaba esa frase —el clon que me había apuntado con la pistola se colocó delante nuestro y extrajo el cargador del arma. A continuación fue quitando una bala tras otra, dejándolas caer con un suave tintineo en el suelo de hormigón, hasta dejar sólo una en la recamara y volvió a montar la semiautomática.

—No, no… —susurró sin aire Jacob, cuando el clon dejó el arma a sus pies. Entonces sí me invadió el pánico, cuando observé el rostro contraído de mi compañero.

Cuando vi el miedo en sus ojos.

**_Continuará…_**

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

¿A alguno os suena el personaje con el nombre en clave de Némesis? Anciana, telépata y con mucho tiempo libre. Es otro personaje de mis fics que he metido aquí. También Ethan Miller aparece de refilón en otros de mis fics, lo reconoceréis si buscáis a alguien desayunando en el trabajo y siendo interrumpido.

El guión original del primer capítulo de la serie indicaba que en el descarrilamiento de trenes que intervino Claire Bennet hubo un robo de material nuclear. También aparecía el personaje de Amid Halebi con el poder Theodore Sprague como un terrorista islámico. No sé porqué la NBC decidió cambiar de golpe todo el _leit movit_, supongo que era por recrudecimiento de la guerra en Afganistán. Aquí he recuperado parte de esa historia y he relacionado el robo con la activación de su poder.

Por cierto, el nombre William Martin es un personaje ficticio pero histórico. Si hacéis una búsqueda en Internet con las palabras "William Martin" y "Segunda Guerra Mundial" descubriréis una curiosa operación de espionaje e inteligencia militar.


	11. Segundas Oportunidades

**CAPÍTULO XI:  
****SEGUNDAS OPORTUNIDADES**

**POV: Agente Bilger**

_**29 de Octubre de 2006; 07:45 Horas; Paradero desconocido, Chennai, India**_

No había escapatoria, éste era el fin. Michajl había ganado y nosotros éramos su maldita recompensa de caza. Su trofeo. Se habían divertido los clones vapuleándome y dislocándome el hombro, pero aun con todas las heridas sufridas estaba mucho mejor que mi compañera. Tracy había recibido de lleno una descarga del otro hombre radiactivo y el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo estaba cubierto de quemaduras. Su rostro había perdido la bella simetría que le caracterizaba y las llagas de su mejilla tenían muy mala pinta.

Quería pensar una y otra vez en que había una solución, una vía de escape, algo. Pero cuando Michajl dejó la pistola a mis pies supe que el juego había acabado.

—¿Qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó mi compañera con el rostro sumergido en un mar de confusión, cada palabra que pronunciaba era una tortura para ella. Miré el arma y a Tracy, una y otra vez. Quise negarlo. Pero el asesino que habíamos creado ya estaba solazándose con el espectáculo.

—Cuesta imaginar que una vez fuimos tan inocentes como tú —se dirigió uno de los clones a mi compañera, tal vez pensando en voz alta—. Vosotros dos vais a morir aquí, es irremediable. La cuestión es de qué manera: Rápida y clemente —señaló con la mirada la pistola—. O muy, muy lenta y dolorosa. Le he dado a Jacob la oportunidad de elegir por ti.

Tracy abrió mucho el párpado que podía y su rostro tembló de angustia, intentó incorporarse pero los clones no hicieron nada para impedírselo. No tenía fuerzas suficientes y me miró con toda la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

—¡Hijo de perra! —maldijo ella estremeciéndose. El cerco de clones se estrechó en torno a mi compañera, como aves de rapiña a la caza de carroña.

Michajl ya había usado esta tortura en más de una ocasión. Lo recordaba de un informe que acabó enterrado entre la pila de documentos de mi desván. En aquella misión, su objetivo había sido un coronel del GRU que había recopilado información sobre La Compañía y sobre sus actividades en el bloque soviético. Koniev y su ejército habían irrumpido en su casa y retenido a toda su familia. Había amenazado de la misma manera al militar, si no elegía vería sufrir a todos los miembros de su familia uno a uno, hasta que no quedara nadie. Y al igual que con nosotros sólo dejó una bala misericordiosa. La misión fue fracaso absoluto, porque el coronel debió de pensar que Michajl no se atrevería a cumplir con sus execrables amenazas. Y acabó quitándose la vida con el arma para no ver… más.

Miré a mi compañera a los ojos cuando el sonido de la detonación la sorprendió. Ella desvió la mirada a mis manos, al cañón de la semiautomática humeante y por un segundo temí que la bala fuese de fogueo. Que Koniev hubiese jugado sucio una vez más. Entonces ella se llevó la mano al pecho, tal vez al notar segundos después el impacto, sus dedos se mancharon de sangre y su mirada me preguntó _«¿Por qué?»_

—No es así como debía de ser —murmuró con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban antes de desplomarse y quedar tumbada en el suelo. Yo salí despedido para sostenerla en un fútil impulso, los clones no me frenaron, se divertían al verme sufriendo así.

—Tracy, lo siento —me aferré a ella, abrazándola desesperadamente—. Lo siento mucho —se retorcía de dolor, mientras la vida se le escapaba a cada latido. Quería entender cómo el destino podía permitir que sucedieran cosas así.

—Jacob, no es cul… —Tracy no terminó la frase, en un instante sus ojos perdieron todo signo de brillo, se convirtieron en simples globos de tibia oscuridad detrás de los cuales no había nada. Su rostro se relajó y las fuerzas le abandonaron quedándose como muñeca rota en mis brazos.

Había muerto.

—Ya debes de estar acostumbrado, Bilger. Todos tus compañeros acaban muertos —se mofó uno de los clones que estaba a espaldas de mí—. ¿No vas a decir ni una palabra? —continuó mientras yo no dejaba de abrazar a mi compañera. Las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos y mi alma se partió en mil pedazos por haber tenido que protegerla.

_«Lo siento»_ No había querido que ella sufriera más, lo que le habría hecho Koniev si… No, no quería ni pensarlo. Le miré desafiante, a todos los clones que me superaban, no iba suplicar por mi vida.

—Me voy a divertir mucho haciéndote gritar —exclamó divertido ese clon, cuando el cerco se cerró y no pude ver nada más que su rostro una y otra vez repetidos. No le daría esa satisfacción.

No iba a gritar.

**POV: ¿?**

_**8 Horas antes…**_

Les había seguido desde el hotel, esperando que recapacitaran y que decidieran abortar el plan. Pero lo único que podía hacer era vigilarles a los dos, sentada desde la moto que había logrado puentear, en el aparcamiento del hotel _Residency Towers_. Si intentaba intervenir, todo podía irse al traste.

Bilger y yo casi nos habríamos cruzado una vez en Montana y si no hubiese sido por la caprichosa mano del Destino me habrían cazado los agentes de La Compañía muchísimo antes. Esta vez sí que tenía un arma, de las que hacen agujeros, no metafórica y no estaba indefensa. _Wireless_ me había dicho tiempo atrás que lo que buscaba era venganza por todas las mentiras y lo que me hicieron de pequeña.

Y que ella me ayudaría a conseguirla.

Pero ya no sabía si debía de confiar en ella. Si era ella la que me podía procurar esa venganza. Lealtades divididas, el peor obstáculo de todo traidor. Miré hacia el hotel, sabiendo que sólo dos agentes serían incapaces de tener éxito en la misión y decidí que era hora de hacerme ver de una vez.

Mi doble juego de mentiras se había acabado.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

_**29 de Octubre de 2006; 00:01 Horas; Chennai, India**_

Miré que había pasado la medianoche en el rolex de mi muñeca, la hora final del mundo había transcurrido sin que apenas la gente se hubiera dado cuenta. Tracy estaba a mi lado, examinando con los prismáticos la fachada del hotel y yo estaba preparando una de las metralletas con el cargador repleto.

—Usaremos las escaleras auxiliares para llegar a la suite 1303. Esto no servirá para mucho realmente, sólo ganaremos algo de tiempo despejando el camino de clones hasta que lleguemos al chico —añadí dejándole el arma al lado del parabrisas, pero ella no pareció reaccionar.

—Jacob, se que te va a parecer raro —comenzó a decir bajando los prismáticos y dirigiéndome una mirada muy seria—. Pero creo que hemos tenido antes esta conversación.

—¿Te refieres a un _déjà vu_? —pregunté curioso al verla un poco confundida.

Ella lo negó de inmediato.

—No, normalmente tengo recuerdos falsos, sucesos que nunca han sido realidad —Tracy hablaba en voz baja, como avergonzada y se explicó—. Delirios.

—¿Cómo los…? —intenté decir pero la frialdad de su mirada me frenó de golpe.

—Sí, igual que los locos —musitó mi compañera mirándome con desidia—. Pero esto es diferente. Es como si estuviéramos otra vez aquí y todo fuera diferente —intentó cerrar los ojos con fuerza como si se concentrara para teletransportarse, o algo así, pero no pasó absolutamente nada.

_«¿Otra vez?»_ la incredulidad se plasmó en mi rostro como la tinta en las páginas de un libro. Pero preferí pensar en otras alternativas.

—Dices que ya hemos estado aquí, ¿no? A ver, ¿qué voy a decir a continuación?

—¡Y yo que sé! Todo es diferente —saltó Tracy a la desesperada, agitando su melena, negando.

—Vale, no es precognición —diagnostiqué haciendo una parada para respirar y pensar. Los precog siempre veían el presente igual que en sus profecías, no diferente. Tracy se alarmó de inmediato, como si estuviera en un trance o una pesadilla. Le costaba respirar.

—Pero sí sé algo —replicó mi compañera, sus palabras sonaban lúgubres—. Que entrábamos por las escaleras, nos estaban esperando y… —la alarma de incendios del hotel saltó y en unos segundos después comenzaron a verse las luces de las habitaciones encendiéndose una detrás como en un árbol de navidad. Ella negó con la cabeza, ofuscada por lo que estaba ocurriendo, no daba crédito a lo que veía.

—Vamos a entrar —atajé saliendo del coche con el arma en ristre, Tracy hizo lo mismo aunque miraba atónita la fachada del hotel. Si no lo hacíamos de inmediato perderíamos la oportunidad, en medio de la confusión podríamos coger al chico.

—Espera, por las escaleras de incendio, no —su voz sonó temblorosa—. Por la puerta principal —no quise responderle que era una locura entrar de frente, pero también era cierto que las salidas de emergencia estarían en unos minutos abarrotadas de huéspedes del hotel. Cuando llegamos al lujoso hall, los guardias de seguridad yacían en el suelo, inconscientes o malheridos. Las cámaras de vigilancia habían sido destruidas y las plantas decorativas que adornaban la salita de espera, ardían como cerillas mal apagadas. Alguien más, aparte de nosotros dos, había entrado a la fuerza en el hotel y sólo pudimos seguir su rastro de destrucción hasta las escaleras.

—Esto ya lo he visto —exclamó Tracy en murmullos cuando encontramos inesperadamente en uno de los rellanos un cadáver, al que le faltaba la cabeza completamente. Me recordó al edificio Kirby, la cacería de Kaito Nakamura y los clones. Pero a este muerto no le habían descuartizado con una cuchilla afilada, parecía que su cráneo hubiera estallado en llamas y su cuello estaba calcinado hasta el hueso. _«¿Qué narices estaba ocurriendo?»_ Proseguimos con nuestro fatigoso ascenso, mientras los adinerados huéspedes salían en albornoces y batas de sus habitaciones, preguntándose donde estaba el fuego.

Un par de clones de Koniev aparecieron de pronto por uno de los pasillos de la planta y su quimérica vida fue segada de golpe cuando les disparamos en el pecho con una silenciosa ráfaga de las metralletas. El corazón nos latía a cien por hora por la conmoción. Uno de los clones aún respiraba, al que le había disparado mi compañera. Pero lo solucioné con una bala directamente en su sien, antes de que pudiera pedir refuerzos por radio.

—No hay que cometer fallos —le aleccioné a Tracy, mientras la estampida de civiles salía despavorida al ver aquel asesinato a sangre fría.

—¡Quietos ahí! —nos alarmó una mujer por la espalda, inmediatamente nos dimos la vuelta y la apuntamos con nuestras metralletas. Pero fue un completo chasco. No era un clon de Koniev, era bastante más joven y la gorra militar que llevaba apenas dejaba ver el pelo castaño cobrizo. Sin embargo estaba armada hasta los dientes, con un rifle pesado, dos pistolas en la cintura y una ristra de balas que tenía pinta de ser muy pesada para su constitución. Llevaba una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color caqui que la gorra, manchada de pinceladas de hollín, y su piel estaba salpicada de sudor.

No queríamos atacar a civiles, pero esa chica no tenía pinta de serlo.

—¡He dicho que quietos! ¡Bajad las armas! —continuó sin acobardarse, ni apartar la mano del gatillo cuando le apuntamos. Nosotros teníamos los chalecos antibalas, pero el calibre de su arma podía atravesarlos con facilidad. Una segunda persona se acercó por detrás de ella, para salir en su defensa. Un joven hispano con los brazos llenos de tatuajes y la cabeza rapada, casi al cero, no portaba armas, aunque él no tenía pinta de necesitarlas—. Espera, _Blaze_. No les mates —le frenó la chica y señaló con una mano al cadáver que yo había rematado—. Matan clones. Creo que están de nuestro lado, también vienen a rescatarle —bajó el arma y se quitó la gorra para secarse los goterones de sudor. El pasillo por el que habían aparecido se había convertido en un Infierno de llamas.

**POV: Agente Chobham**

_**29 de Octubre de 2006; 00:37 Horas; Chennai, India**_

Tenía la sensación de haber visto a esa chica en una o más de las pinturas que había sustraído de la galería Deveaux. Pero ahora era incapaz de recordar en cual de los cuadros de Isaac Méndez. Tal vez con el pelo más largo o con la cara menos manchada de mugre y polvo. Fue esa fugaz incredulidad la que hizo que depusiera momentáneamente las armas. Estaba muy sorprendida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Tienes sangre en la nariz —me miró entre alarmada y curiosa, la joven de pelo cobrizo bajo el resplandor rojizo de las llamas. Me pasé el dorso de la mano para limpiarme.

—¿Cómo va BB? ¿Ha llegado hasta el niño? Cambio —se escuchó en la radio militar que llevaba el joven mexicano tatuado en la mano, mirándonos con reserva y sin dejar de apartar la vista, contestó:

—No lo sabemos, le hemos perdido de vista. Como siempre. Seguimos limpiando la zona, céntrate en buscar a Halebi. Cambio.

—¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó mi compañero ignorando el cañón del arma que volvía a alzarse.

—Somos amigos de Sanjog Iyer, como vosotros, hemos venido a salvarle —contestó apuradamente la mujer, apuntando a la cabeza de Jacob—. Yo que tú reservaría las balas para ellos. No dejan de aparecer —añadió señalando con la mirada detrás de mi confundido compañero—. ¡_Blaze_, préndeles fuego! ¡YA! —ordenó en un grito.

Tiré de Jacob hacia mí rápidamente y la mujer pudo disparar a uno de los clones que avanzaban por el pasillo a nuestras espaldas, haciendo que se desplomara al instante. Pero una docena más le siguió a pocos pasos para atacarnos a nosotros.

Entonces entró en acción su acompañante para ayudarla. El tal _Blaze_. Tres de los clones que estaban en primera fila estallaron en una llamarada cegadora, cuando sus pulmones se inflamaron como un globo lleno de gas al acercarle una chispa. El papel pintado de las paredes restalló en un sinfín de hebras de fuego que cruzaron la habitación, cuando ardieron los cables de la electricidad. Hasta que finalmente convergieron detrás del grupo de clones y una brutal explosión reventó la lámpara de cristal del pasillo.

—Podéis echarnos una mano cuando queráis —exclamó con sorna la chica militar, tras dejar despejado el lugar de enemigos con una salva de precisos disparos. Las llamas se apagaron al instante, pero los cuerpos carbonizados todavía humeaban, cuando la mujer avanzó con coraje y un ímpetu arrollador por el pasillo.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Les acompañamos? —pregunté a Jacob viendo que a nuestro alrededor el edificio empezaba a convertirse en un horno a pleno gas. Mi compañero me miró con resignación y un esbozo de sonrisa en sus ojos, antes de contestarme con su habitual sentido común:

—Tendremos que ir improvisando, Tracy. Les seguiremos el juego por ahora.

Si Koniev apenas se había esforzado cuando asaltó el edificio Kirby, ahora debía de estar luciéndose a gusto, porque el número de clones que fuimos derribando a medida que avanzábamos era colosal. Salían de todas las habitaciones y esquinas de los pasillos. Y si no hubiera sido por la rápida y coordinada táctica de nuestros dos inesperados ayudantes jamás habríamos superado aquella barrera inhumana de clones que intentaban rodearnos por todos lados.

—¡Chicos, necesitamos ayuda! ¡Esos cabrones nos siguen a…! —escuchamos de fondo, cuando subimos otro piso y el pasillo en el que estábamos se llenó de clones en todas direcciones. Él joven al que pertenecía esa voz, de apenas veinte o veintiún años de edad, salió corriendo junto Sanjog Iyer y una mujer hindú atravesando una zona repleta de espeso humo. Sanjog tropezó, incapaz de ver a su alrededor, derribando con su traspiés a sus acompañantes de los que iba cogidos de la mano.

La mujer que me miró a los ojos al alzar el rostro del suelo era Shanti Suresh. La misma que horas antes nos había amenazado y denigrado en el despacho de su difunto padre. _«¿Qué hacía aquí?»_ me agaché a su lado para ayudarles a levantar al chico. Justo cuando un numeroso grupo de Koniev armados con ametralladoras salieron del mismo pasillo y abrieron fuego. En una milésima de segundo después, las balas se detuvieron.

De hecho, TODO se detuvo.

Shanti. Sanjog. Jacob. _Blaze_. La mujer con pinta de paramilitar. El crepitar de las llamas de los muebles y de la lujosa alfombra tejida a mano. El tableteo de la ametralladora escupiendo balas. Incluso yo estaba paralizada en ese instante del tiempo. Como un mosquito que hubiera sido aplastado entre dos láminas de cristal para que pudiera ser analizado. Me sentía aprisionada y mi mirada estaba enfocada en la bala que se había detenido a pocos centímetros de mi cabeza, a punto de matarme.

No tenía ni idea de porqué estaba sucediendo, pero sabía que el tiempo se había quedado congelado por alguna razón. Había gente que podía comprimir el tiempo a su antojo y convertir una fracción de segundo en una verdadera eternidad. Pero antes de que pudiera recapacitarlo, de porqué estaba viendo el tiempo congelado, todo empezó a moverse de nuevo. De manera diferente, eso sí. Muy lentamente y hacia atrás, como en un video rebobinándose para ver lo anterior. Las balas regresaban a sus armas, el humo que había inundado segundos antes el corredor se recogía como absorbido por una aspiradora, las explosiones se escuchaban como agudos petardos y las llamas que habían brotado a nuestro paso se apagaban recomponiendo todo lo destrozado. También mi cuerpo tuvo el impulso de levantarse y apartarse.

Entonces fue cuando lo advertí, el chico que había gritado pidiendo ayuda me estaba mirando a los ojos mientras se rebobinaba el tiempo. Era él el que había echado marcha atrás la línea del tiempo. Sin embargo algo no estaba sucediendo como había sucedido. Por alguna razón no me despegaba de ellos aunque veía sin embargo como mi compañero, _Blaze_, Jacob y la chica armada hasta los dientes retrocedían sobre sus pasos. Era como si me hubiera quedado pegada con cola de contacto y aunque notaba que el curso del tiempo me tiraba hacia atrás, permanecí aferrada.

El veinteañero me observó con asombro al comprobar que tampoco él podía separarse de mí. Intentó decirme algo, pero su voz sonaba distorsionada. Comprendí que estaba oyéndole al revés. Era muy extraño observar cómo todo a nuestro alrededor retrocedía y que para nosotros transcurriera completamente normal. Sin más todo volvió a quedar parado y el chico me avisó con la mirada de que iba a apagar su poder.

—¿¡Cómo demonios lo has hecho!? —exclamamos a la vez, el joven y yo, cuando el tiempo regresó a la normalidad. Pero la hija mayor de Suresh nos recordó groseramente que en pocos minutos aparecerían los clones que les perseguían, y agarró al joven Sanjog en brazos para llevarle. Parecía que le habían sedado o drogado con algún tipo de calmante porque se quedó dormido con todo ese escándalo.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —me preguntó en tono de regañina Jacob cuando nos hallaron más adelante, creyendo que estaba cubriéndole las espaldas. El rugido de las balas al acabar con otra tanda de Koniev silenció mi vaga respuesta.

—Falta Lance —informó el joven que había rebobinado el tiempo y al que los demás se referían como BB—. Nos estaba cubriendo cuando ha sucedido algo muy raro —añadió señalándome con la mirada, pero en vez de explicar lo sucedido minutos antes en el pasillo se dirigió a Shanti y a Sanjog, y cogió a éste último en brazos—. Hay que ponerla a salvo también a ella. Estaban a punto de matarla.

—Yo no me voy de aquí sin Lance —apostilló la mujer militar recargando el rifle y mirando hacia adelante con decisión. Sus compañeros la miraban con un poco desgana.

—Nosotros iremos a por Lance. Pero recuerda a lo que hemos venido —BB había pasado a Sanjog a los brazos de mi compañero, como si de un saco de arena se tratara—. Vosotros ocupaos de ponerle a salvo, es lo primero.

Shanti Suresh y la chica vestida de militar iban en cabeza para salir, mientras que _Blaze_ y BB tomaban el camino contrario. Jacob y yo nos intercambiamos una mirada cuando el grupo se dividió en dos. Estábamos siendo arrastrados en el descontrolado plan de esos tipos y él no quería perder de vista al joven sonámbulo. Por un segundo dudó al ver que yo me quedaba con los del hotel, no quería separarse de mí como horas antes en el mercado de Chintradripet. Pero él no era capaz de ver la situación desde mi perspectiva.

—Tú confía en mí, ve al aparcamiento. Estaré contigo enseguida —le pedí antes echar a correr tras ellos, metiéndome de lleno en el resplandor del corredor en llamas.

**POV: ¿?**

_**29 de Octubre de 2006; 00:58 Horas; Chennai, India**_

La fachada del hotel y sus alrededores ofrecían un aspecto dantesco, en el momento en que me subí al coche. De vez en cuando alguna explosión reventaba los cristales, haciendo que llovieran cascotes y ceniza ardiente por los alrededores. Una columna densa de oscuro humo ascendía en espiral hacia el cielo nocturno, tiñendo de negro las relucientes paredes, mientras la gente huía despavorida en todas direcciones u observaba pasmada aquella pira funeraria en que se había convertido el lujoso hotel.

Cuando vi que la singular tropa, formada por Bilger, Suresh, Iyer y la mujer, hacía aparición por una de las salidas auxiliares, metí primera, respiré profundo, aceleré a toda pastilla y en una breve carrera les corté el paso, gritándoles a pleno pulmón:

—¡Subid, rápido! —Bilger me apuntó con su pistola de inmediato. Como siempre, sus reflejos no le fallaban. No obstante al verme, al reconocerme, el rostro se le desencajó.

—¡¿_Mirage_?! ¿Eres tú? —se confundió Jacob nuevamente, cuando le respondí apuntándole también con mi arma. No había tiempo para perder con pésimos numeritos al estilo _Pulp Fiction_, pero Bilger no era de los que se ponían a dialogar en medio de una persecución a menos que hubiese armas por medio.

—Soy yo, Tracy —le grité desesperada y poniendo mi más convincente cara de enfado. Pero volvía a ocurrir como en el edificio Kirby, mi compañero era incapaz de ver la verdad. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a vivir rodeado de mentiras. Él mismo lo admitía—. ¡Maldito seas Jacob! ¡Ya te dije que la próxima vez, no dudaras de mí e hicieras el favor de creerme! —me iba a sacar de mis casillas como no se metiera de una vez. Por suerte Shanti Suresh no dudó un segundo en subir al todoterreno y el resto la siguió. Mi compañero mostraba por primera vez en su rostro signos de estar desconcertado e intentó pensar cabalmente de nuevo—. ¡Tenemos que largarnos, ahora!

—¿Te has teletransportado? ¡Dijiste que no podías hacerlo! —Jacob se sentó en el asiento del acompañante del conductor antes de que arrancara y saliera esquivando a la marea de gente que caminaba desorientada, huyendo del incendio.

—Sigo estando dentro del hotel, al mismo tiempo que aquí contigo —le expliqué mientras intentaba encontrar una forma de avanzar y llegar hasta alguna carretera o autopista. Debía de salir de las estrechas calles llenas de peatones cuanto antes—. Te dije que mi poder se había bloqueado, no puedo teletransportarme, pero estoy en dos sitios al mismo tiempo —exclamé a modo de disculpa cuando Jacob me miró severamente. Le había ocultado desde un principio la verdad sobre mi poder y no era el momento idóneo para explicarle la razón. Por lo que atañía a La Compañía, todos creían que ya no podía escindirme, que el tratamiento seguía surtiendo efecto. Pero yo había cortado la medicación intencionadamente y ahora mi cuerpo sufría las consecuencias de ese error fatal. La crisis que había sufrido en el baño del hotel, cuando Jacob casi me había cazado con mi "reflejo", había sido un pequeño aviso.

Si no volvía a poner bajo control a mi poder, mi cerebro estallaría.

—Nos están persiguiendo —saltó Shanti Suresh de repente y pude comprobar efectivamente por el retrovisor como una furgoneta negra nos pisaba los talones. Pero la situación era aun peor en el interior del horno que antes había sido conocido como el Hotel _Residency Towers_.

Una ráfaga de imágenes procedentes del otro lugar en el que me encontraba me vino en un cegador destello. Jacob y el resto estaban bien. Mi otro "yo" había logrado alcanzarles y ya estaban alejándose todo lo rápido que podían en el todoterreno.

—¿No te iras a desmayar? —me preguntó el chico llamado BB cuando abrí los ojos y me sobrepuse al dolor de ese repentino _flash_. Era como si mi mente estuviese a punto de reventarse y mi poder quisiera hacerme consciente de lo que ocurría en los dos puntos.

—Estoy bien. Estoy… Bien. ¿Dónde perdiste de vista a tu amigo? —exclamé incorporándome con la ayuda de los dos chicos, pero pude mantenerme en pie por mí misma. El edificio en cambio estaba a punto de desmoronarse y el techo crujía ruidosamente por encima del estrépito de las llamas. BB no me respondió y se apartó un par de pasos de nosotros antes de decir:

—Os espero abajo —el suelo repentinamente se abrió a nuestros pies cuando cedió debido al incendio. _Blaze_ y yo caímos entre un revoltijo de escombros chamuscados.

—¡Odio que haga eso! ¡Nunca se le ocurre avisar de lo que va a suceder! —exclamó el joven latino quitándose el polvo y apagándose las llamas con las manos desnudas sin ningún esfuerzo—. Si salimos con vida de aquí, le mato y el remato —un sonido como de una explosión retumbó en una de las paredes y luego otro que parecía más fuerte hizo temblar el pavimento y cuando le siguió una tercera detonación _Blaze_ se abalanzó para apartarme de la trayectoria de aquello que se acercaba como una locomotora descontrolada. Entre los restos de la pared que se reventó en un millar de cascotes, salió un hombre alto y fuerte de cabello castaño, que llevaba un bastón en las manos y vestía una levita de cuero.

—¿Me echabas de menos, _Blaze_? —dijo tendiendo una mano para ayudarnos el tipo que debía de ser Lance. Apenas tuve tiempo para darle un grito de advertencia cuando uno de los últimos grupos de clones apareció a su espalda y abrió fuego contra el recién llegado.

Las balas le dieron de lleno, pero Lance ni se inmutó ante aquella salva de disparos. Seguía de pie tan tranquilo como si el edificio no se estuviera derrumbado por momentos y aquellos clones no hubiesen aparecido acribillándole—. Son obstinados estos condenados tipos —los miró por encima del hombro un segundo, no le parecía que fueran de importancia y volvió la vista hacia mi ametralladora que llevaba en las manos—. ¿Me la prestas un momento? —me pidió cogiendo el arma repentinamente.

—¡Agáchate y tápate los oídos! —advirtió _Blaze_ tirándome al suelo y echándose las manos a la cabeza cuando Lance apretó el gatillo. Un rugido ensordecedor nos dio de lleno, mil veces más intenso que todo lo que había odio en mi vida. Como si acabara de estallar de una bomba y el avance de los clones se vio frenado de inmediato ante sus disparos. El primero de los clones se vio muerto en el acto, lanzado hacia atrás varios metros como si un cañón le hubiera dado de lleno y el resto quedó hecho trizas cuando la brutal ráfaga los alcanzó. Aquel trozo de pasillo, del que habían aparecido, se derrumbó al cabo de unos segundos, incapaz de soportar más los daños.

—¡Joood…! —no podía creerme la devastación que acababa de ver ante mis ojos.

—¡Rápido, esto se viene abajo! —dijo Lance dando un fuerte golpe con el pie del bastón en el tabique más próximo. La pared se combó hacia fuera con facilidad, como si fuera de papel y estalló en una miríada de trozos desperdigados por doquier. Me cogió de la mano rápidamente al verme dudar y de un fuerte tirón me llevó a su lado al ver que el pasillo empezaba a crujir.

Derrumbó de una manera similar otras dos paredes antes de que acabara abriendo un agujero al vertiginoso vacío de las alturas.

—Agarraos bien —exclamó cogiéndome de la cintura. Su compañero quiso decir algo en contra pero el estruendo del edificio cayéndose como una baraja de naipes protestó. Y una lluvia de polvo y llamas silbantes nos lanzó a través del agujero de la pared.

Lance nos tenía agarrados a ambos mientras caímos hacia el duro asfalto. Fue demasiado rápido y brusco pero, tras oír un desgarrador alarido que pensaba que no iba a terminar, tocó suelo sin que milagrosamente nos hiciéramos papilla.

—Ya puedes dejar de gritar como una nena, _Blaze_ —se mofó soltándonos sin esfuerzo, me temblaban las rodillas de pensar en la altura desde la que nos habíamos precipitado. El sonido de las sirenas de los bomberos aulló a pocas manzanas, aunque poco se podía salvar del edificio.

—¡Maldito seas! —porfió el joven _Blaze_, dándole un empujón a su compañero pero éste ni se inmutó—. ¡No todos somos indestructibles como tú!

—Tenemos que alcanzar a los demás, les están persiguiendo —pude pronunciar después de que me llegara otro flujo de desconcertantes imágenes. Un claxon procedente de una furgoneta sonó tan cerca de nosotros que apunto estuvo de atropellarnos a todos.

_«¿Y ahora qué?»_ pensé harta de esta locura de noche.

Al volante del coche iba el tal BB.

—¿Qué me he perdido? —preguntó sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—Nada —dijo Lance con una sonrisa de triunfo, la fachada del hotel ardía a sus espaldas con un brillo infernal—. Llegas justo a tiempo.

La furgoneta de los clones estaba tan cerca que podía verle hasta el gris de sus ojos a cada una de las copias de Koniev que había en la parte delantera. No nos querían muertos, al menos no a Sanjog y a Shanti, por eso tal vez no intentaban hacer que nos volcáramos con un volantazo. Pero su paciencia comenzó a menguar cuando la chica vestida de militar les devolvió los disparos uno tras otro.

—¡Apriétale fuerte! ¡No deben de alcanzarnos! —mandó sacando una de las pistolas después de haber dejado seca la ametralladora—. ¡Cuidado! —clamó cuando la furgoneta pudo adelantarnos y acercarse por mi lado. Los clones sacaron varias metralletas y dispararon a la cabina con rapidez, pero pude dar un toque al freno y retroceder antes de que me acribillaran.

—¡A la derecha! —bramó Jacob para esquivar al vehículo que intentaba cerrarnos el paso. Pudimos meternos en una avenida bastante ancha con varios coches que circulaban en ambos sentidos pero los Koniev seguían disparándonos para frenar nuestra huida. Una ráfaga dio de lleno a una de las ruedas delanteras y el todoterreno se convirtió en una mula tozuda incapaz de dominar—. Métete por ese callejón —señaló mi compañero al ver una pequeña brecha en el trafico que discurría en dirección contraria. Por el retrovisor pude contemplar como la furgoneta tuvo que torcer en el último segundo antes de acabar colisionando con un utilitario.

—¿Les dimos esquinazo? —preguntó Shanti con la respiración entrecortada mirando por todas las ventanillas. Al doblar en la siguiente calle frené el todoterreno y me quité el cinturón.

—Jacob, toma el volante —dije mirando a mi compañero y respirando profundo. Sanjog empezaba a despertarse de su obnubilado trance—. No te preocupes mucho, pero me han dado —él se fijó en mi pierna que lucía una mancha oscura desparramada y se le desorbitó la mirada. Sangre, mi sangre. Parecía que sólo era un rasguño, pero tenía que frenar la hemorragia cuanto antes. Un _flash_ de imágenes me llegó de mi otro "yo" y supe que faltaba poco para que me quedara inconsciente. También estaba sangrando en el otro lugar y el dolor de ambas se estaba volviendo insoportable.

—¡Oh, mierda! —remató la chica con pinta de militar señalando al frente. Los clones se nos habían adelantado por el otro lado del callejón, o quizás fuera otra furgoneta llena de más Koniev. Daba igual. El vehículo aceleró a toda pastilla y las luces nos cegaron cuando se dispuso a embestirnos.

—¡Da marcha atrás! —vociferaron todos al ver que se nos venía encima.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Entonces noté como me ardía el tatuaje por debajo de la piel y mi cuerpo se recompuso en el último instante. Al abrir los ojos contemplé la furgoneta un segundo antes de que reventara en una brutal explosión, y se incendiara como un petardo. El metal derretido se esparció por la calzada y los clones quedaron reducidos a unas patéticas figuras de cenizas que asomaban por los restos. Miré por el retrovisor el coche en el que segundos antes había venido acompañando a los del hotel y me desplomé inconsciente antes de que llegara.

**POV: Agente Bilger**

_**29 de Octubre de 2006; 05:12 Horas; Chennai, India**_

Habíamos conducido durante tres horas en dirección norte, hasta que nos aseguramos que los clones no nos habían seguido. La chica con pinta de militar y yo, le habíamos hecho un vendaje de emergencia a mi compañera en la pierna herida. Mientras tanto los demás habían encontrado un viejo garaje abandonado cerca de las vías ferroviarias dónde poder descansar un rato.

Contemplé el cuerpo inconsciente de Tracy tendido en la improvisada camilla de aquel destartalado lugar, mientras la chica militar comprobaba que estuviera cómoda. No obstante no me importaba para nada el bienestar de mi compañera, ella tenía muchas preguntas que responderme cuando recobrara el conocimiento.

—Se encuentra bien, la herida ha sido limpia y no ha dañado la arteria —me informó al ver que me había quedado ensimismado observándola—. Le he puesto una dosis de morfina para el dolor.

—Gracias por la ayuda —le agradecí sin ánimos de verdad.

—¿Ha terminado con ella, Señorita Andrews? —exclamó atentamente un hombre que estaba de espaldas a mí, en el umbral de la entrada del garaje, llevaba una levita de cuero y unos pantalones de vestir que hubieran encajado mejor en un _afterhours_ de fiesta que en aquel rincón mugriento y perdido del mundo—. BB y _Blaze_ necesitan que le hagas de traductora con el sonámbulo —añadió receloso dirigiéndome una breve mirada arisca. Por la manera de hablar aposté que fuese de origen inglés.

—Sí, Señor Martin —respondió repentinamente seria la chica militar, levantándose para dejarnos hablar a solas.

—Por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme… de esa manera —le pidió amablemente el hombre cuando la joven pasó por su lado, haciendo que se detuviera un momento—. Ya sabes lo mucho que lo odio.

—Dejaré de llamarle Señor Martin cuando usted decida dejar de llamarme Señorita Andrews —le retó la chica con un tono divertido, antes de marcharse de la habitación.

—¿Señor Martin? —exclamé en voz alta mis pensamientos al observar detenidamente a ese tipo que había colaborado con nosotros. Llevaba en una mano un bastón de nácar y madera de palisandro que no coincidía con su temprana edad—. ¿Acaso es familiar de William Martin? —el bastón llevaba una efigie de un ángel de tres pares de alas en el mango, el mismo que pertenecía al multimillonario magnate que había intentado secuestrar a Molly en New York.

—Mi nombre es William L. Martin III, pero todo el mundo me llama por mi segundo nombre: Lance. Soy nieto de William Martin —tendió una mano para estrecharla conmigo pero yo permanecí quieto, evaluando a aquel hombre que había asaltado el lujoso hotel y rescatado a Sanjog de una manera tan brutal y arrolladora—. Si ha conocido a mi abuelo y sus maquiavélicos tejemanejes entiendo muy bien que se muestre así conmigo. Pero usted no tiene que temer nada de mí. Verá, yo soy la oveja descarriada de la familia Martin. Lo que viene a decir que estoy del lado de los buenos… de los que quieren salvar al mundo —sonrió entre dientes antes de apoyarse en la pared con un aire informal y juguetón. Desafiantemente confiado—. Sé que ustedes dos pertenecen a La Compañía, la que misma que creó Adam Monroe y los suyos. Mi abuelo estuvo siguiendo las actividades de vuestra organización durante treinta años y lo sabía prácticamente todo. Además vuestra marca de la casa os delata. Siempre sois dos, uno de los ellos y uno de los nuestros —señaló con la mano a mi compañera y yo apreté la mandíbula tragando un poco de saliva. La Compañía no había sido todo lo discreta que habíamos creído ser con nuestras actividades.

—¿Y los demás que le acompañan? ¿Qué tienen que ver con esto? —pregunté adusto.

—Nos hemos reunido para salvar a Sanjog Iyer, por diferentes razones que no vienen a cuento, ni son relevantes. Los cuatro nos buscamos y nos encontramos en los Estados Unidos debido a los sueños que él nos envió pidiendo auxilio —exclamó haciendo una mueca divertida con la boca al ver la sorpresa plasmada en mi rostro—. ¿No iría a pensar ni por un momento que él habría pedido ayuda a unos tipos como vosotros? Todo el mundo sabe que La Compañía no es de fiar —añadió mirándome con superioridad.

—¿Así que es usted su jefe? ¿Responde por ellos? —intenté ignorar las muestras constantes de desprecio que oía de sus palabras.

—No soy jefe de nadie, ni lo pretendo ser —negó el nieto de William Martin, riendo discretamente—. Más bien me siento como un árbitro de un partido entre el Manchester y el Liverpool. Intento impedir constantemente que se hagan daño los unos a los otros —saqué la pistola lentamente de mi bolsillo mientras estaba hablando y él se quedó mirándola cuando terminó de hablar. Aún debían de quedar varias balas en el cargador. No parecía atemorizado o sorprendido, sin embargo. Intentó tapar una risita con una tos fingida, pero no podía ocultar un gesto de sonrisa en el rabillo de sus ojos.

—El chico se viene con nosotros dos, ustedes pueden quedarse con Shanti… ¿Qué demonios le hace tanta gracia? —pregunté al ver que no parecía afectado por mi amenaza sino muy divertido. Lance se irguió un poco antes de hablar.

—Estaba apreciando la ironía de que me apunte con un arma —declaró dando un paso al frente, sin miedo—. ¿No lo sabía? Tengo un poder. En realidad, los cuatro tenemos poderes —añadió señalando con la cabeza al cuarto situado a su espalda—. Yo, en concreto, puedo manipular la energía cinética de todo cuanto esté a mí alrededor. Ya sea amplificándola sin límites o anulándola del todo.

—Es decir que las balas no le hacen nada… —exclamé dándome cuenta de la futilidad de mi amenaza pero sin bajar el cañón del arma.

_«¡Estupendo!»_ Un psicoquinético de una variedad que nunca había visto en todos mis años de carrera. Lance no parecía para nada molesto por mi repentina manera de actuar, parecía que lo estaba esperando desde el principio. Era como si su completa invulnerabilidad se extendiera a su carácter indiferente. Las balas y cualquier tipo de insulto le resbalaban, literalmente hablando.

—En realidad va más allá de lo que se imagina, no sólo soy indestructible. Si algo se mueve, puedo manipularlo a mi antojo. Y resulta que el mismo suelo que pisamos en este preciso momento se está moviendo. La India entera tiembla bajo nuestros pies, aunque usted no lo note —comentó el joven miembro de la familia Martin de manera inquietante—. Pero no soy el único peligroso de aquí. ¿Ha visto al chico de los tatuajes? Se hace llamar _Blaze_ y sería capaz de hacer prender fuego hasta el mismo hielo si el agua fuera inflamable. Tiene suerte de no haberle cabreado con su pistolita, habría ardido de dentro hacia afuera como una cerilla antes de que yo hubiera levantado una mano para evitarlo.

—Sí, soy un hombre afortunado —dije en voz baja, casi para mí mismo. Ya había visto con mis propios ojos el poder destructivo del joven mexicano en el hotel. Aunque le conocía mucho antes de vista, ya que su verdadero nombre era Diego Velasquez y era uno de los elementos de la intrigante lista de Chandra Suresh.

—No se preocupe por Sanjog Iyer, ya no tiene absolutamente nada que temer de mi abuelo —Lance acarició el mango del bastón con mucho tacto, perfilando las líneas del pequeño serafín de seis alas en miniatura. Aquello sí que sonó intimidante—. Pero no ha sido su suerte la que ha hecho que nos conociéramos en estas desafortunadas circunstancias, ¿sabe? Ustedes dos estaban muertos _la primera vez_ que viajamos a la India y descubrimos los planes de mi abuelo. Llegamos demasiado tarde para frenarle. Pero Bevington tiene un poder excepcional, puede rebobinar el tiempo todo lo que desee y alterar su pasado… quiero decir, nuestro pasado, a su completo antojo.

—Gracias… supongo —exclamé confuso, por aquella segunda oportunidad para vivir. Miré de reojo el cuerpo tendido Tracy al recordar algo que había mencionado momentos antes de que entráramos en el edificio en llamas.

_«¿Qué más sorpresas escondes?»_ me pregunté, decidido de una vez a sacarle a la luz todas las mentiras que creía haberme ocultado.

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**NOTA DEL AUTOR:**

Sí, ya sé que Charlene Andrews, viva y convertida en toda una _killer machine_ es _Out of Character_, pero lo escribí porque una vez en el foro de HeroesSpain hubo una discusión acerca de los poderes y muchos consideraban el de Charlie una mierda pinchada en un palo (trascripción literal de esa opinión). La memoria eidética puede parecer poco útil, sí, pero yo me apresuré a defenderla y argumenté que Charlie podía aprender cualquier cosa a una velocidad pasmosa (en plan Matrix cuando cargan los cursillos acelerados para pilotar helicópteros, etc…) y que eso es una pasada si se emplea adecuadamente. También debo señalar, que Andrews parece no tener mucho control sobre lo que aprende y lo que no deja de aprender. Por lo que se si hubiera descuidado, podría haberse convertido en un personaje mucho más oscuro. Los demás nombres (Bevington, Velasquez) también aparecen en la lista de Chandra Suresh. Por desgracia tenía un fic paralelo a este que relataba las anotaciones del diario y que explicaba la historia de cada uno, pero no hice una copia de seguridad y sólo lo dejé colgado en la Web de HeroesSpain, ahora cerrada.


End file.
